El Royal Emperador celestial: el Dragon hada carmesí
by AtrixGrayZero
Summary: Issei muere, no sin antes llevarse con sigo a sus enemigos, pero su camino no acaba ahí, pues el destino tiene deparado para el una nueva tarea, eliminar a los enemigos de antaño que se han levantado y aterrorizan al nuevo mundo. acompañado de dos nuevos compañeros así como Ddraig, se convertirá en el verdadero emperador celestial de la sombra plateada Carmesí/Isseixharem
1. Chapter 1

bueno a todos esta es una historia relámpago que se me ocurrió de repente al leer un review, en fin no podía quitarme la idea de la mente así que trabaje en esto de manera rápida y trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible esta historia tendrá algunos elementos de otros animes, así como algunos propio, en fin, esta es una historia que es original y completamente mía, sin embargo doy gracias por adelantado a erendir por ayudarme a mejorar mi narrativa e ideas con el legado Dragneel, en fin disfruten el leer esto y espero que les guste

* * *

El Royal Dragón: El Dragón Hada Carmesí-Prologo

La cruenta batalla contra los enemigos había sido ganada, una victoria de lo más amarga, una victoria con un precio de lo más alto.

Los lazos que unen a las personas son compartidos por ambas partes, hay personas que tienen que cuidarse a sí mismas, personas que deben de cuidar a una persona espacial para ellos, personas que deben de proteger a sus familias, todas ellos personas de bien, pero hay otras personas excepcionales que deben de proteger no solo a ellos, no solo a esa persona especial para ellos, no solo a su familia, sino a todos, a todos aquellos que lo rodean familia amigos compañeros.

Y eso, eso era exactamente la descripción adecuada que se le podía dar al héroe de la gran guerra del dragón, Hyoudou Issei, el ultimo Sekiryuutei hasta ahora.

Una brutal lucha entre la gran alianza de las tres facciones, los Asgard, los Olímpicos, la facción Shinto, la facción hindú, y los dioses del norte, contra una única facción, la facción del renacer, que lideraba un antiguo enemigo creído muerto.

El demonio original descrito en los textos bíblicos. Satanás, el rey del infierno, y quien fue revivido por la sangre de los antiguos príncipes del infierno.

Su poder fue inconmensurable, únicamente igualado por dios en algún momento, la lucha fue desbastadora, llevado al mundo humano destruyendo y dejando a la mitad del mundo en ruinas, la lucha termino.

Varias bajas, en el bando que defendía la tierra, incontables vidas valiosas perdidas, al igual que las vidas inocentes de varios millones de humanos, todo ello por la ambición de un solo hombre, Rizebim Livan Lucifer, el último de los descendiente directos de lucifer.

Al final cayo el gran demonio una vez más, derrotado por el presagiado por Elohim, el dragón que acabaría con él, el dragón carmesí nacido del dragón rojo. Satán se vio temeroso de aquello, por lo cual al inicio el mismo busco y extermino a varios dragones rojos buscando eliminar cualquier posibilidad de que apareciese este dragón carmesí, dejando al final solo al dragón emperador rojo, un dragón celestial al que él no se le atrevería enfrentársele solo.

La primera gran alianza, ese fue el momento indicado para llevar a cabo la caída del ultimo dragón rojo de gran alcance, y quien representaba la mayor amenaza para satanás. Sin embargo cuando revivió, luego de haber caído al mismo tiempo que creía cumplido su meta, deshacerse de todos los dragones rojos, y así dejar preparado su regreso al mundo para conquistarlo.

Sin embargo no contaba con que su época un dragón carmesí, aparecería, y sería el quien lo derrotase definitivamente, sin embargo el costo de esa victoria, fue la muerte para aquel valiente dragón que lucho por el mañana, por un futuro en el cual se pudiese vivir en paz.

La derrota definitiva de satanás se vio completa al convertirse Issei en un verdadero dragon, adoptando su verdadera forma, con su poder al máximo derroto a satanás, pero recibió una herida mortal que acabaría con su vida.

Las fuerzas lideradas por satanás y Rizebim cayeron luego de la derrota de su rey y Rizebim fue asesinado por Sirzechs y Vali lucifer, sin embargo Sirzechs también cayó en batalla.

En el campo de batalla ya no quedaba ningún enemigo, lo que ahora quedaba del arrasado mundo era ahora solo rocas, tierra y sangre, tanto sangre de amigos, familia y camaradas, como la sangre de aquellos que buscaban destruir el mundo, y arrebatar el futuro de todos los seres queridos de los que ese día luchaban.

La victoria se alcanzó, y ahora era momento para recoger el amargo sabor de ella, la tristeza de haber perdido a varios amigos, que ahora yacían muertos en el suelo, pero el que aún estaba ahí era Issei quien se aferraba apenas a la vida, que inútilmente no podían salvar.

Todos, ángeles, demonios, dioses, caídos, héroes, todos amigos de él, importantes camaradas a los que el salvo en más de una ocasión incluso antes de conocerlos, o si quiera esperar algo a cambio, un amigo y compañero invaluable al que no podían ayudar aunque lo desearan con toda el alma.

La razón, satanás había infectado el veneno de Samael reforzado con una antigua maldición así como su sangre propia en el corazón del dragón, a quien la vida escapaba de sus ojos, una vida que poco a poco se extinguía, una joven vida que no dudo en dársela a sus compañeros, con el único fin que ellos tuviesen una vida feliz, un futuro donde ellos pudiesen sonreír, y donde pudiese estar con todos los que él quería y amaba.

-Issei…por favor…por favor lucha, lucha no me dejes te lo ruego yo…-Rogaba con los ojos rojos de llorar una herida Rías, mientras servía de apoyo para Issei, quien tenía una larga astilla de metal en el pecho, la espada de lucifer.

-Rías…todos…es inútil…mi cuerpo no puede ser salvado…mi alma está siendo alcanzada por el veneno…yo…no hay nada que hacer….jejeje…quien lo diría no está mal para un inútil como yo.-Decía sonriente con los ojos casi cerrados, pesados parpados amenazando con cerrarse en cuanto su vida abandonase su cuerpo.

Con aquellas palabras rías solo se aferraba al ya insensible cuerpo del castaño, sin su armadura dragon así como su Sacred Gear comenzando a brillar mientras se deshacía en partículas de luz.

-Hyoudou Issei…porque…porque me salvaste-decía Vali apretando los dientes llorando, llorando porque ahora su rival, su hermano dragón, su compañero en el campo de batalla aquel que quería derrotar a como dé lugar, ofreció su vida sin pensarlo para salvar la suya-Si no hubiese intervenido entonces tu-porque… ¡PORQUE ISSEI PORQUE LO HICISTE!

Issei solo sonrió como pudo, mientras un hilo de sangre caía de sus labios-porque tú eres de las personas que este mundo necesita…Vali….necesitas ser el ejemplo para el mundo de que cualquiera puede cambiar…tienes que hacer que todos vean eso….yo ya lo hecho…ahora es tu turno de demostrarlo….amigo mío.-termino este con su sonrisa típica, no tenía malicia, maldad, ni nada solo era su sonrisa sincera.

Aquellas palabras, taladraban profundo en su corazón, y se grababan en fuego en su mente, su rival, su rival lo consideraba su amigo, y ahora ese amigo, estaba muriendo por haberlo salvado. Aquello no podía ser expresado, Vali solo golpeo el suelo mientras un mar de lágrimas salía de sus ojos, e Issei lo veía un poco apenado.

Haciendo recordar a Vali aquel momento, en el que Issei había golpeado a satanás dejándolo fuera, pero vio como un Rizebim se dirigía hacia Vali con su lanza, no dándole tiempo de nada, más que de usar su propio cuerpo como un escudo para su amigo Vali.

Aun si eso significaba su muerte no lo dudo un segundo, recibió el golpe de la lanza justo en el pecho, y de inmediato el golpe que determinaría su muerte, el golpe de satanás con la lanza ungida en veneno de Samael.

Vali estaba justo a su lado cuando vio la lanza salir del pecho de su amigo, pero aun así, teniendo dos lanzas determinando su vida, dio un violento giro desafiando a la muerte a los ojos, y golpeo con su puño derecho el pecho de satanás, atravesando este, para luego usar su más fiel arma.

Su Sacred Gear, el Boosted Gear, que de la nada en ese solo instante se había transformado en la cabeza de un dragón, un dragón espectral con lágrimas en sus ojos, mostrando un dolido dragón rojo rugiendo dolido, cuyo dolor pasaba a convertirse en una expresión de furia, aun así sus lágrimas continuaban corriendo el espectral rostro del dragón rojo, cuyos colmillos se habían ungido en aura sacra, los colmillos del dragón estaban rebosantes del aura sacra de Excalibur y Ascalon, que se encontraban dentro del Sacred Gear.

En ese instante fue notorio, el Sacred Gear lloraba…lloraba por la inevitable muerte de su portador, el que lloraba era Ddraig, el dragón emperador rojo, y en un arranque de furia, permitió romper levemente el sello y manifestarse temporalmente solo para acabar con la vida del asesino de su portador, el asesino de su compañero, aquel que había sido el único de sus portadores que lo consideraba no una herramienta sino un compañero, un amigo.

Terminando así la vida del rey demonio, atravesando por completo su pecho con ambos puños, algo se había roto en el interior de Vali, algo de ver a Hyoudou Issei morir, sin oportunidad a ser salvado, algo estaba mal, aun así…herido y sin remedio por el veneno de Samael y la sangre de satanás, el no dejo de luchar un solo momento.

En un frenesí de furia, Vali ataco sin pensar a Rizebim, al igual con Sirzechs, intentar matar a satanás que asesino a Issei sería inútil, pues cavaba de ser asesinado, sin embargo quedaba aquel que había conducido a la muerte de Issei, Rizebim.

Aun en furia el ataco y destruyo a Rizebim, dándole el golpe final, de la mano de un moribundo Sirzechs.

Recordando también las palabras de Sirzechs…

" _eres sin duda un ángel que nació como un demonio…un dragón en todo tu derecho…sé que puedo estar tranquilo si el inframundo y el futuro de todos incluyendo el de mi hijo queda en manos de alguien capaz como tu Issei lo supo y confió en ti…yo haré lo mismo…Vali…Vali lucifer…cuida de todos por mi e Issei-kun…"_ -fue lo que dijo el satán carmesí antes de que la vida y la luz escapasen de sus ojos, junto antes de volverse nada más que cenizas.

Las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Vali así como su frustración no eran solo por Issei, sino también por Sirzechs, se recriminaba por no ser aún más fuerte, se recriminaba por ser aun débil, pero todo ello de alguna manera le hacía feliz…

Aun si había fracasado en ayudarlos, descubrió con amargura que todo ese tiempo había estado rodeado de amigos, amigos que sabía que le apoyarían y cuidarían su espalda.

-Issei…lo siento…lo siento amigo mío-fue lo que articulo apretando los diente por su frustración Vali.

El resto de ellos estaba igual, Xenovia e Irina con lágrimas en sus ojos, abrazando a una llorosa Asia que parecía derrumbarse en cualquier momento, las tres destrozadas por la muerte del joven al que amaban. Akeno abrazada por su padre, llorando por la muerte del hombre del que está enamorada, Koneko y Kuroka, siendo abrazadas por La-Fay, que también lloraba al ver al chico que ama morir sin poder salvar su vida.

Kiba y Gaspar sosteniéndose el uno al otro, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, recriminándose a sí mismos su falta de fuerza, Rossweisse que era abrazada por Ravel que estaba estática, estaba simplemente parada con la cabeza gacha, al ver al hombre que ama, ahí tirado sin poder hacer nada para salvarle, era un golpe duro, pues la hacía dudar de su capacidad como valquiria, lo mismo sucedía con Ravel, se recriminaba que su poder curativo no fuese el suficiente para ayudar a su amado.

Saji se encontraba de rodillas, abrazado por Momo, que también lloraba al igual que otras varias de grupo Sitri, el grupo Bael estaba de manera similar, en especial su líder cuyo brazo derecho ahora ya no estaba, llorando sin contenerse, sin miedo a mostrar su tristeza, lo mismo con Regulus nemea, llorando por un gran hombre que acaba de caer.

Los ángeles, Michael, Gabriel también lloraban, los Asgard, Odín lloraba por su único ojo, con una amarga expresión la muerte de un buen hombre, un hombre que desafío a los dioses por hacer lo correcto incluso para un dragón demonio.

Bu-bueno…-kuh-intentaba articular Issei, sin embargo las fuerzas abandonaban, ya apenas sus ojos mantenían su brillo, las palabras para describir tal escena serian solo unas, con la misma relación.

Tristeza…frustración….arrepentimiento, y otras tantas por parte de los líderes de las diferentes facciones de pie delante de su principal vanguardia caído, no sin antes haber derrotado a su enemigo.

Parece que se acaba…quiero…quiero disculparme con ustedes…no…me queda mucho…-articulaba como podía el esfuerzo era único, con su vida rasgando al límite sus últimas fuerzas.

-Por favor…por favor… ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE…TIENES QUE VIVIR, NO MORIRÁS, TU DEBES VIVIR!-grito una desesperada Rías-¡TU TIENES QUE VIVIR, DEFINITIVAMENTE DEBES DE VIVIR….!

Termino de gritar, tratando de sacar de su pecho todos esos sentimientos, quería darlo todo quería cambiar su vida por la de él, pero era imposible, y ella lo sabía aun así, deseaba con todas sus fuerza cambiar de lugar con él.

-me duele no poder estar ahí y disfrutar de ese futuro con ustedes…en serio lo siento…lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa…aun así por favor…gah…todos ustedes…todos ustedes…kuh….vivan…vivan por ese futuro…ese futuro, en el que yo creí…por el cual…luche hoy…-decía mientras lágrimas de sangre corrían por sus ojos, dando a mostrar cuan brutal fue la batalla, así como también cuanto era el sufrimiento de el por no poder cumplir su promesa.

El dolor era grande, perder a la piedra angular de la alianza era un golpe duro, pero aun así, no podían evitar sentirse tristes.

Ddraig…lo siento amigo…pero nuestro camino termina aquí…querido amigo gracias…gracias…gra-gra-gracias a todos…adiós…lo siento-fue lo que articulo antes de cerrar sus ojos, mostrando una sonrisa, dejando que las fuerzas abandonasen su cuerpo así como su alma.

El Boosted Gear, desaparecía poco a poco en partículas de luz, mientras Rías desesperadamente intentaba aferrarse a él, como impidiendo que él no se fuese, pero al final fue inútil, la última partícula roja se esfumo en el aire, y con ella se apagó por completo la vida de Hyoudou Issei, el Sekiryuutei más temido de todos.

Los años pasaron y fueron varios, los enemigos fueron despareciendo ante el poder de la alianza, y una prospera era de paz llego, Vali lucifer ascendió al poder como el Maou principal, de la mano con Rías Gremory, se casó con ella y tuvieron tres hijos, una familia unida, a uno de ellos se le puso el nombre de Sirzechs, en honor al hermano de Rías, al segundo hijo Draco en honor a los dragones celestiales, y al tercero Issei, en nombre del primer hombre del que se enamoró Rías, y el mejor amigo de Vali.

Todos continuaron con sus vidas, Akeno ascendió hasta convertirse en una ángel caído de ultima clase, casándose ahí con Slash, el portador del Longinus Cannis Lycaon, lo mismo paso con Irina, ahora ella y su esposo Dulio forman parte del grupo de querubines, Koneko y Kuroka formaron una villa en el territorio Gremory donde levantaron un orfanato, Rossweisse y La-Fey se convirtieron en maestros de la escuela Sitri junto con Saji y los demás del grupo Sitri, Ravel se levantó como la matriarca de la casa Phoenix.

La razón por la que ellos tomaron esos caminos fue sencilla, antes de la batalla Issei había dejado un mensaje, el cual decía simplemente unas pocas pero significativas frases:

"… _no sé qué sea lo que vaya a pasar cuando luche hoy….pero se lo que pasara si no peleo, y es a eso a lo que tengo más miedo…de ser necesario daré mi vida sin pensarlo, no sin antes llevarme por delante a mi enemigo…así que si eso pasa…prométanme…prométanme después de escuchar estas palabras…que continuaran…continúen incluso sin mí, y recuerden…yo no moriré, jamás lo haré, no moriré incluso si no estoy con ustedes físicamente…porque estaré aquí…en los recuerdos de su corazón…así que sigan incluso sin mi…en el futuro que creare para ustedes, apóyense los unos a los otros…hasta que nos volvamos a ver…en espero yo, mucho tiempo_ "

Todos lloraron aquel día cuando vieron el mensaje, tenían algunas escenas divertidas también, al final el mismo Ddraig pelea contra Issei por pensar que moriría, pero no fue así murió, murió por creer hasta el último momento que lo que hacía era lo correcto, y así se le recordaría, aquel que dio el futuro a sus seres queridos,

Un futuro brillante fue levantado sobre los sacrificios gustosos de los héroes caídos quienes querían un futuro brillante para sus seres queridos aun si eso significaba dar su vida. Y pasaron a la historia, resaltando entre aquellos que dieron su vida, el ángel caído Azazel como aquel que maquino todo el plan de guerra para alcanzar la victoria, Sirzechs lucifer como el satán carmesí, el verdadero lucifer, y Hyoudou Issei, como el rey demonio dragón, el más temido de todos los Sekiryuuteis.

La historia del dragón más temido de todos había terminado, el dragón emperador rojo había terminado con Hyoudou Issei quien cambio el destino de ambos dragones, y así como había cambiado ese destino habría una tare más que realizar.

La tarea encomendado por los dioses dragones una tarea que solo podía hacer Issei el dragón carmesí celestial, en otro lugar donde su existencia es requerida, aquella tierra que ha olvidado la magnificencia de los dragones, aquella tierra donde la magia de los dragones está desvaneciéndose y sus vestigios apenas son algunos, aquella tierra donde los dragones malignos han logrado llegar, y aquellos antiguos dragón Breakers amenazan la paz.

Levántate de entre los muertos…regresa de la ancestral tierra de los dragones dragón emperador plateado y Dragnir la sombra plateada del cielo, levántense y juntos con el carmesí dejen caer el juicio de la sombra carmesí bañado en plata, el juicio de los cielos dragones sobre los corruptos.

La historia del dragón carmesí en ese mundo está por contarse, una nueva serie de acontecimientos, y luchas esta por darse, y el mundo recordara así, porque alguna vez los dragones estuvieron en la cima como los más poderosos de la creación.

* * *

bueno aquí esta el prologo, en fin si tienen preguntas déjenlas en los reviews opiniones acerca de esta nueva historia, no se, ademas tengo preparada ya el primer capitulo de mi historia, así como también el prologo de dos nuevas historias, esta historia y el legado Dragneeel tendrán prioridad no se preocupen el fin de semana tengo listo este capitulo y el del legado, así como también subiré el lunes los prólogos ya refinados, solo paciencia, hasta la siguiente semana podre actualizar luego de eso entro en examenes por lo que hay dos capítulos confirmados de el legado, y dos de esta historia, así como los prologos y sus respectivos capitulo 1, luego de ello me ausentare por exámenes unas dos o tres semanas espero comprendan y gracias por leer, porfa dejen reviews en serio inspiran. gracias, si quieren obtener un poco de info revisen mi perfil o mi pagina de facebook, búsquenla como Atrix Dragneel


	2. Chapter 2

hola chicos...uf el primer capitulo ya esta aquí bueno disfruten de leerlo y perdón por la espera pero necesitaba pensar bien este cap, y atar varios cabos sueltos, espero haberlo logrado en fin, Fairy tail, ni High school DxD me pertenecen, ni tampoco sus personajes, y quien sabe quizás mas adelante vean algo sumamente interesante en el desarrollo de esta historia.

diálogos:

-cualquiera habla-humano/demonio/ángel o caído

- **[Real genesis]-** dragones (INcluido Ddraig)/dioses o seres de gran poder

-" ** _[fuerte...se fuerte]"-_** _Pensamientos de dragones/seres de gran poder_

-" _Personas varias_ "-pensamientos humanos/demonios/ángeles o caídos

-[ _*hablando*_ ]-comunicaciones telepáticas, llamadas o hologramas

- _ **¡Explosion!-**_ conjuro mágico o nombres de ataques mágicos

* * *

Capítulo I: Los Dragon Breakers

La gran guerra del dragón había acabado, los enemigos fueron derrotados, pero algo no estaba bien, algo que nadie esperaría. Hasta donde es capaz de llegar el rencor de una persona por no haber podido tener una vida feliz, y su ferviente deseo por volver la vida de los demás miserables.

Y aquel rencor, era el rencor de una persona que provoco solo por esa razón la guerra que cobro cientos de vidas, y volvió miserables quien sabe cuántas, todo aquello para que el mundo viviese lo mismo que él.

El de Rizebim no tenía limites, buscando en los antiguos textos de los elfos incitado por seres poderosos desde la sombras, aquellos seres que bucaban que el los encontrase, sabiendo que aquel desquiciado demonio seria capaz de llevar a cabo el plan que ellos llevaban maquinando desde las primeras memorias de la humanidad. Robando mientras mataba y eliminaba en la ciudad élfica oculta del mundo humano y del inframundo, el conocimiento de uno de los peores males a los que los elfos y dragones hicieron frente, fue así que Rizebim se enteró de ellos, los seres más destructivos que los mismos dragones.

Los dragón Breakers…

El secreto mantenido oculto por los grandes elfos, cuyo poder gradualmente los estaba destruyendo para así eliminar a esos seres definitivamente de la faz de la tierra, mientras se encontraban sellados en las profundidades de la tierra, sin embargo aún quedaban tres, y esos tres dragones serían más que suficientes para la venganza contra el mundo de Rizebim.

Su ambición fue cancelada, en una parte, pues buscaba primero hundir a todos en una profunda desesperación quitándoles a aquellos que los protegían fervientemente, y luego soltar por la tierra a mas males, los peores de todos, los dragón Breakers para volver a este mundo.

Sin embargo algo realmente malo ocurrió durante la pelea contra los satanás Issei sin siquiera darse cuenta, el plan de Rizebim fue llevado a cabo, pero la pelea de Issei y satanás, al asesinar a satanás y Rizebim quienes tenían el hechizo de comando para controlar a los dragón Breaker, con todo el poder de Issei, golpeando en el corazón del rey demonio al mismo instante que valía mata a Rizebim, provoco que se abriese una brecha en el espacio tiempo en el lugar donde se encontraban dormidos los dragón Breakers, lo cual fue posible debido al enlace directo que tenía el hechizo con el alma y cuerpo de Rizebim y satanás , y fueron los dragones malvados quienes fueron arrojados y enviados a otro mundo y tiempo distintos, algo que no se había hecho en cientos de años.

Completando así, el plan que aquellos dragones durmientes habían estado maquinando todo este tiempo, preparando la huida hacia un nuevo mundo, en el cual los preparativos ya estaban listos.

aquel conocimiento sobre ellos, es únicamente conocido por los dioses dragón y los altos elfos, por lo cual un mundo completamente diferente a este estaba en esos instantes en peligro, al tener a cuatro dragones Breakers rondando en ellos.

Dragones antepasados de los dragones malvados y oscuros, dragones de categoría rey y emperador los primeros antes de lo dragones malvados, capaces de soltar la desolación y destrucción sobre el mundo, capaces de destruir cualquier cosa, amenazaban las existencias en todos los mundos, y ahora para pelear contra ellos, en un único lugar fuera del alcance de los humanos era donde se daría la solución definitiva de este mal, donde se juntaban las existencias mas poderosas de este mundo.

En un lugar donde los colores por todos lados parecían estarse entremezclando, un lugar donde esta misma difusión de colores te da la percepción de una infinita profundidad, en este lugar se encontraban reunidos de repente Gran rojo, el verdadero dios dragón emperador rojo, así como Ophis el dragón del infinito.

Así es…la grieta dimensional, el espacio entre mundos donde el concepto de la vida y la muerte desaparecen y el tiempo es infinitamente nada. El lugar donde los dragones maquinan el plan en contra de los enemigos de antaño.

- **[Gran rojo…está seguro que podemos hacer algo como esto….despertarlos, aun si lo hiciéramos, despertarlo sería un grave problema sabes…]** -fueron las palabras de Ophis, quien ahora estaba de pie sobre una enorme roca, en ella se egregia un castillo de lo más antiguo, en ruinas manteniendo apenas una torre frontal y una trasera.

- **[Es la única manera…solo él puede ser capaz de destruir a los dragón Breakers en estos momento…tu puedes viajar pero el riesgo de ser infectada es alto…no podemos correr ese riesgo detenerte sería complicado…el por otra parte tiene un poder que rivaliza con el de los primordiales…]** -dijo un enorme dragón rojo detrás de Ophis, al ser el lugar en la grieta dimensional el espacio no era un problema. Y este era gran rojo.

- **[Pensar que…las viejas profecías se cumplirían en este tiempo…rojo…dime crees que el podrá…y tú qué crees Ddraig… ¿Cuál es tu opinión de esto?]** -pregunto la dragona del infinito a Ddraig.

Durmiendo en una esfera roja que sostenía gran rojo entre sus garras, ya de un tamaño más pequeño, se encontraba el cuerpo de Issei, el Sekiryuutei de la época que ha terminado, rescatando su alma sellada en el Boosted Gear al momento de morir, y preservándola para su nueva tarea.

Cuando el murió su cuerpo era insalvable, no era posible salvarlo, pero su alma si, el veneno de Samael ya lo había afectado una vez, por lo que su alma de algún modo había desarrollado la cierta resistencia a él, logrando así llevar a cabo salvarla.

- **[Ciertamente…había olvidado hace bastante aquellas profecías, recordad que apenas era una larva cuando las escuche aquello, que los verdaderos dragones emperadores de antaño despertarían…]** -decía Ddraig desde la Boosted Gear, que estaba encima del nuevo cuerpo de Issei, sin embargo había algo distinto con este cuerpo.

Issei se notaba más joven en sus mediados años de adolescente, sus rasgos orientales habían desparecido, su cabello ahora negro caía y hondeaba levemente mientras estaba suspendido en aquella esfera, ahora era de color negro con betas rojas, su complexión delgada pero con notorios músculos para su edad pero nada exagerado.

- **[No creo que hubiese llegado hasta este punto si el no pudiese…el podrá hacerlo, ni yo puedo abandonar la grieta dimensional ni tu puedes irte así como así por tanto tiempo…el balance de los mundos debe de mantenerse…quien diría que esto sucedería…]** -fueron las palabras de gran rojo, pues él no podía dejar la grieta dimensional por tanto tiempo, él era quien mantenía el equilibrio entre las dimensiones con su sola presencia, y Ophis respaldaba le gustase o no esa tarea, ni Ddraig ni Albión serían capaces de ir, por lo que solo quedaba una opción enviar a alguien a aquel mundo al donde habían sido enviados los dragón Breakers.

- **[También quiero creer eso, un nuevo cuerpo hecho con tu carne, y mi poder nuevamente y ahora la sangre del ultimo verdadero dragón emperador del cielo…Hyoudou Issei has sido bendecido por el destino más de una vez…y ahora es tiempo de que saldes aquella deuda…que prometiste hace un tiempo…]** -hablo Ophis mientras caminaba hacia un altar en las afueras de castillo. Tres pilares de piedra, con tres estatuas dragón en la parte más alta de estas, una erigiéndose más alta que las otras dos a sus lados. La izquierda de color rojo, la de derecha de color blanco y la del centro color negro.

- **[Así que tendré el placer de volver a ver a este dragón…el último de los verdaderos emperadores dragón…huh…quien diría que estar aquí contigo…compañero me alegra haberte conocido, siempre pasa algo interesante contigo]** -comentaba nostálgico el Sekiryuutei.

Ophis se acercaba al centro de los pilares, y ahí levantaba las manos a ambos lados, y una luz color oro comenzaba a brillar en un círculo que apareció de repente, dibujándose por líneas de brillo dorado, hasta formas un circulo, un sello, el sello mágico de un dragón.

Y entonces, la piedra de bajo del circulo comienza a abrirse, una compuerta se abre a manera de flor, y de la cámara debajo el circulo sale un único objeto, una esfera color dorada, en cuyo interior se encontraba un lo que parecía ser un corazón del tamaño de un auto pequeño. Una versión más afinada que el Boosted Gear, con los mismos picos solo que en color blanco marfil.

Ophis sonrió ante esto, y apunto su mirada hacia el pilar del centro, y ambas manos una a cada pilar a su lado, disparando levemente su poder hacia los tres pilares. Los tres pilares comenzaban a brillar, y de los pechos de los dragones, en donde había unas joyas de color verde, azul y dorada, rayos de luz del mismo color llegaron hasta el guantelete, y este comenzaba a transformase, de él iba creciendo poco a poco, una nueva forma, de aquel guantelete salió una especia de materia roja que iba poco a poco tomando una forma.

Aquello que salió comenzaba exponencialmente a crecer, crecer hacia todos lados, expandiéndose, casi pareciese que tenía mente propia por cómo se estiraba, al igual que una increíble cantidad de poder iba creciendo, y con cada momento, la materia iba tomando más y más forma definida, hasta estar ahí delante, algo que nadie esperaría.

- **[Tsk…en serio estar encerrado tanto tiempo ahí molesta…]** -murmuro el ser que acababa de formarse, y lo que acaba de salir de aquel guantelete que ahora había desaparecido, era un enorme dragón negro, con seis alas color marfil, que se extendían majestuosas. Mirando a todos lados hasta encontrarse con los dioses dragones. – **[Oh…Ophis, gran rojo ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad…no me molestare saludando ni preguntando que ha sido de ustedes durante estos eones…así que iremos directo al punto…es hora verdad…]** -fue lo que dijo el dragón sin dejar de mirar a los dragones.

Ambos solo se limitaron a asentir, delante del ultimo verdadero dios dragón emperador negro, el último de los primeros dragones, y quien está por encima de gran rojo, el ultimo dragón que lucho en la antigua guerra dragón que erradico a los dragon Breakers.

- **[Es tal como dice Dragnir…los últimos dragon Breakers han despertado antes de lo estimado…ha llegado la hora de que el último emperador pelee…]** -fueron las palabras de gran rojo, que miraba tranquilo a Dragnir.

Él era el último en alma y sangre, la razón solo una parte de su cuerpo quedaba para albergar al final su alma, convirtiéndose al final en el primer verdadero Sacred Gear, o como los dragones lo llamaron, el dragón Corex, dado que estaba hecho con la única parte de Dragnir que no fue alcanzada por el veneno de unos seres de antaño que dieron origen a los dragón Breakers.

Al final se logró preservarlo, y guardar su alma, sin embargo solo tendría el poder necesario para despertar una única vez, luego de lo cual sería para siempre un Sacred Gear, perfeccionado por ese entonces un joven Elohim. Y de ahí partió la idea de los Sacred Gear que Elohim hizo más tarde.

Sin embargo el solo sería despertado cuando la profecía de Elohim se cumpliera.

- _"_ _ **[No sé cuántos eones pasaran…ni en que era será…pero el mal que una vez derrotare, será vencido por aquel dragón carmesí nacido de un dragón rojo…cuando ello pase, los malignos dragones despertaran y con ellos una nueva era de sufrimiento…será entonces que aquella sombra plateada llegara…y solo entonces ellos serán destruidos por completo…nacerá la sombra plateada carmesí de la esperanza…un dragon de la esperanza se erigirá sobre el mundo…]**_ _"_ -

Fueron las palabras de Elohim cuando termino el sello que contuviese a Dragnir, así que ese día se acordó por cuatro dioses dragones, mantener a Dragnir sellado hasta que ese momento llegara, dos de ellos murieron más tarde en otra guerra dragón en contra de los dragones malignos, descendientes de los dragón Breakers, quedando al final solo gran rojo y Ophis como únicos dioses dragones.

- **[Pensar que ese día llegaría…pensé que ese mocoso de dios solo decía tonterías…pero viendo esto ahora…así que los malditos dragon Breakers han despertado eh…pues muy bien, ya ha llegado la hora de reunirme con mis hermanos y hermanas al otro lado…así que donde están]** -preguntaba el dragón con una sonrisa colmilluda, sabiendo que en cuanto terminara su tarea moriría.

- **[Respecto a ello…mi señor Dragnir…hay algo que debe de saber…es sobre la ubicación de los dragón Breakers…]** -decía respetuosamente Ophis mientras bajaba, hasta estar a la altura de gran rojo, detrás de la esfera que contenía a Issei y al Boosted Gear.

- **[Que es aquello que quieres decir Ophis…donde más podrían estar esos malditos si no es en la tierra…les enseñare el poder de los antiguos dragones y podre al fin descansar…]** -decía algo confundido, pero decidido a terminar con ello.

- **[Como sabrá…los dragon Breakers fueron sellados y se les destruía…pero ocurrió algo…]** -y así Ophis pasaba a explicar todo ello, dándose cuenta entonces de que aquello no sería tarea fácil, con los dragón Breakers en otro mundo es como si hubiesen sabido que había una contramedida para ellos en caso de que regresasen, sin embargo ahora que él estaba aquí, eso no sería posible.

- **[Despertarme ahora será un desperdicio…mi tiempo aquí es limitado, a lo sumo estaré despierto unas horas, india cuando mucho…si ellos están en otro mundo la energía de mi para cruzar al otro lado será la que acabe con mi vida…maldición, mis hermanos y hermanas dieron sus vidas para lograr esto, y ahora acabare sin poder hacer algo…demonios]** -la furia del dragón era abrumadora, tanto así que toda la brecha dimensional la sentía, dando así un alcance de la magnitud de sus poderes.

- **[Sin embargo nosotros hemos previsto eso…Dragnir hay una manera de que puedas cumplir con tu tarea…estoy seguro que te interesara, y así podrás reunirte con tus viejos hermanos y hermanas]** -ante lo que dijo de repente gran rojo, la furia potencial de Dragnir desapareció y la grieta volvió a estar en calma, sin embargo en sus ojos aún se mantenía aquel brillo de furia.

Y así se pasó a explicarle el plan al emperador dragón de antaño, el como había ocurrido lo impensable, desgarrar el mundo, desgarrar la delgada realidad de tiempo y espacio y conseguir atravesar a otro mundo, lo cual fue aprovechado por los dragón Breakers.

El plan expuesto por la diosa dragón y por gran rojo era sencillo y fácil de llevar a cabo, todo lo necesario para hacer frente a esta adversidad estaba ahí delante, solo se requería una respuesta que no se hizo esperar. La expresión ante el plan expuesto por la diosa dragón hacia sonreír cada vez más y más, sabiendo las facilidades que habría para él, así como quien sería la piedra angular de todo.

El concentraría todo su poder, al objeto en el que estuvo sellado para permanecer ahí, así como transferiría sus conocimientos y memorias a Ddraig, con esto él podría por fin morir en paz, mientras su poder quedar atrás en buenas manos, en las manos de Hyoudou Issei.

Sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos como un lobo Dragnir pronuncio la única palabra que- **[…SI…]** -esa fue su respuesta, su última palabra para empezar a brillar y convertirse entonces en el guantelete, el cual se movió hasta la esfera donde se encontraba Ddraig.

Con ello lo último para el plan de Ophis estaría listo, si no podían combatir a los enemigos aquí o atraerlos ellos irían hasta haya, y como dragones que son, ellos a los enemigos se les aplasta, incluso si eso significa, dejar de existir, Dragnir estaba dispuesto a ello.

- **[Un plan sin duda de lo más elaborado y con pocas mejoras…no esperaba menos de la diosa dragón del infinito…Uroboros Ophis…]** -se escuchó una tenebrosa voz venir de algún lado, los dragones miraban a todos lados, esperando encontrar al dueño de esa voz. - **[Puesto que me buscan creo que será mejor aparecer…]** -de repente las sombras, la oscuridad misma, los colores oscuros del lugar comenzaban a arremolinarse, hasta que delante de ellos se formó, algo que no esperaban…

Decir que los dragones estaban sorprendidos era poco, pues delante de ellos alguien que no debería estar ahí había aparecido de la nada.

- **[Thanatos…dragón de la muerte y oscuridad…como es que tu estas aquí…si tu]** -decía asombrado gran rojo, y no era para menos, Thanatos, era el nombre de un emperador dragón que murió en la guerra dragón, rojo vio como paso y lo recordó, apenas era un lejano recuerdo de antaño, murió llevándose a dos peligrosos dragón Breakers con él. - **[Yo vi como desapareciste…como es que tu…]** -trato de no parecer sorprendido.

- **[Estoy vivo…no, no es así querido amigo…no estoy aquí…sería más bien decir que ya estoy muerto…lo que está delante de ustedes solo es un fragmento de mí mismo…solo eso…]** -decía algo triste, sin embargo dejo esa actitud y miro a los dragones- **[Se lo que intentan…y mi responsabilidad como emperador me llama a la lucha…incluso en la muerte, aun esta parte de mi debe de morir…además…hay una deuda que debo saldar en aquel mundo al donde enviaran a este cachorro…así que quiero darle toda la ayuda posible si me lo permiten…gran rojo, Ophis…Dragnir permitidme ayudarles…]** -pidió amablemente el dragón, no podían percibir la malicia en sus palabras ni la más mínima.

- **[Thanatos…uno de los descendientes de mi hermano…estas seguro de esto…tu poder no es más que diría yo la mitad de lo que fue en aquel entonces…cuando tenías tu cuerpo y rebosabas de vitalidad…diría que estas en el nivel de un rey dragón….]** -fueron las palabras de Dragnir, haciéndole ver que su ayuda no sería mucha, y a la vez para todos los dragones ahí, diciéndole explícitamente que su ayuda no sería requerida.

- **[Se muy bien que mis poderes ya no son los de antaño…aquella época en la que podía desafiar a los titanes…lo sé, pero justo ahora alguien importante en ese mundo está en peligro…por favor dejen ayudar…permitidme…permitidme ayudar aun si es solo un poco quiero ayudar a esa persona…a través de este chico…por favor…]** -casi imperceptible para todos al tener solo un cuerpo hecho de energía, dándole un aspecto astral era difícil percibir que él estaba llorando.

- **[Gran rojo…Ophis…permitirle ayudar…sus palabras carecen se mentira o malicia…está hablando con el corazón…puedo sentirlo…su espíritu quiere luchar una vez más…así que permítanle ayudar a mi compañero…se los pido yo también]** -pidió Ddraig, él había visto esas lágrimas, lagrimas así no son hechas por un simple capricho, la ayuda que ofrecía el dragon era verdaderamente sincera.

- **[Aun si le dejásemos ayudar…que podría hacer, nuestros poderes están con él, ya…hemos creado en teoría un dios…si le damos más poder del que más tiene…quien sabe lo que podría pasar…]** -expuso algo preocupado Dragnir, la idea de tener un cuarto dios dragón con los poderes de los actuales, sería algo peligroso en todo el sentido de la palabra…un ser peligroso, uno capaz en un futuro no muy lejano de asesinar dioses con poco esfuerzo, una espada de doble filo.

- **[Es por ello que quiero ayudar…si puedo controlar el poder en su interior…ir sacándolo gradualmente para el mientras hace desaparecer a los dragones malvados y los dragón Breakers será cosa fácil…Ophis sabes que soy el mejor dragón al momento de arrojar sellos, puedo hacer esto…puedo estabilizar su poder una vez al otro lado]** -propuso el dragón de la muerte, si lo que ellos creían era verdad, era posible que al darle esa cantidad de poder, incluso con un cuerpo de dragón verdadero, había la posibilidad de que Issei no controlase su poder…y haría que este explotara, causando así una explosión de proporciones planetarias, pudiendo así borrar la mitad del planeta a donde va.

- **[No tenemos mucho así que decidiré por todos…Thanatos, en vida fuiste un poderoso y orgulloso dragón, dejaste en alto aquel tu nombre en los corazones de tus enemigos, y no caíste sin antes llevarte por delante sus vidas…pero tu vida siempre estuvo marcada con la maldad, destruiste, matabas solo para tu entretenimiento…no sé qué haya pasado contigo cuando te fuiste en aquel entonces…pero ahora sé que tú has cambiado y si tu pudiste cambiar, yo puedo cambiar la imagen que tengo de ti…eso es lo que creo…así que ahora…Thanatos…ayúdanos…ayúdanos a proteger ese mundo asolado por las consecuencias de nuestra falta de poder]** -hablo el gran dragón negro, sabía que su estancia aquí era corta, sabía que si enviaba a ese pequeño dragón no habría garantía de que se controlase, así que porque no poner un seguro, que mantenga a ese mundo a salvo.

- **[Dragnir…tu…gracias…yo…te lo agradezco, en verdad…desde el fondo de mi corazón te agradezco esta oportunidad de saldar mi deuda…gracias a ti también Ddraig…Ophis y gran rojo]** -fue lo único que dijo, antes de brillar y convertirse en una esfera de color azul, la cual se dirigió hasta Issei y entro en él.

Inmediatamente, un circulo color azul apareció alrededor de la esfera, y sobre él se antepusieron uno rojo, uno negro, uno purpura y uno carmesí, estos se hicieron más pequeños en ese orden, hasta quedar dentro del rojo.

- **[Cada uno de estos sellos le permitirán ir sacando el poder en su interior gradualmente…podrá ir sacando su poder…iniciara con el poder de Ddraig…al mismo tiempo con el mío…luego ira con Ophis…gran rojo….y cuando esté listo Dragnir…]** -explicaba Thanatos la función de aquellos sellos en cómo es que Issei iría obteniendo su poder.

- **[No creo que haya nada malo con ese orden…después de todo tú también eres un emperador…tu poder será fácil de controlar…al estar débil…sin embargo sumándole el poder de Ddraig…el tendrá un poder base de cuidado…]** -con ello dicho Dragnir ahora estaba listo para el viaje, para al fin ir a esa tierra anhelada que tanto quería ver y en donde esperaban sus hermanos y hermanas- **[…bien, pues que esperamos…no quiero seguir haciendo esperar a la muerte…Thanatos estás listo…quien diría que al final tendría un compañero para ir a esas tierras lejanas…]** -

- **[Fuahahahaha…como era de esperar de ti….no temes siquiera a desaparecer…pero es cierto tu tiempo y el mío se han visto forzados a…pero no me arrepiento de haber estado vivo hasta este momento…Ddraig…por favor…te dejo en tus manos ese favor…y cuida bien del cachorro…es momento de que llegue un poco de felicidad a él]** -fueron las ultimas ambles palabras de Thanatos, sabiendo que ya su tan anhelada hora de irse de este mundo había llegado.

- **[No te preocupes…Thanatos, me asegurare de cumplir mi promesa…tu estate tranquilo, y gracias por ayudar…sinceramente controlar la salida de poder de él sería un verdadero problema…pero ahora estará bien…gracias…viejo amigo]** -despidiéndose Ddraig, de un viejo compañero.

Y con ello del cuerpo de Issei salieron dos ondas de energía, una azul brillante y la otra de un negro obsidiana, y estos comenzaron a formar la imagen de dragones astrales, los cuales miraban a los dioses dragones, quienes asintieron de manera silenciosa, al igual que ellos, para brillar y salir volando a una velocidad de miedo hacia arriba, en donde se abrió una brecha diferente a cualquiera vista, con bordes rojos que mostraba un espacio negro con varias estrellas, en donde las almas de ambos dragones pasaban a convertirse en estrellas que brillarían junto a sus hermanos y hermanas, compañeros y compañeras para siempre.

Ambos dioses dragón veían con tranquilidad aquella brecha, un lugar al que ellos no irían hasta el fin de los tiempos mismos.

- **[Ddraig…ha llegado el momento…estás listo…recuerda esto, algunos recuerdos quedaran, solo los que le permitirán adaptarse haya, sin embargo…recuerda que será más joven de lo que se está yendo de aquí…así que cuida de este cachorro…esa es tu responsabilidad Ddraig…]** -Gran rojo entonces rugía y un círculo mágico se formaba delante de los dragones, y este comenzaba a girar sobre su eje, quedando un marco circular y ahí un portal blanco se abrió, revelando entonces el camino a su destino.

- **[A partir de ahora es tu turno de seguir adelante…Issei podrás sentirte solo…pero recuerda…recuerda que tú eres aquel que lleva la esperanza a todos…así que si eres tú sé que lo harás…adiós por ahora Issei…espero volver a verte…]** -la diosa dragón afectuosamente tomaba la mano derecha de Issei y la acariciaba entre sus dos manos. Soltando la mano de Issei comenzó a elevar la esfera donde se encontraba Issei, la cual se fue directo hacia el portal, por donde paso sin problemas, un instante después el portal se cerró, quedando una vez más en silencio, la grieta dimensional.

- **[Los poderes de un verdadero emperador dragón…los poderes de los dos dioses dragones, así como los poderes de dos emperadores…han creado ahora un dios dragón en todo el sentido de la palabras…Ophis…el…]** -la intención de gran rojo era obvia, decir que Issei y Ddraig podrían ser corrompidos por el poder.

- **[Se tienen el uno al otro…sus emociones están conectados de una manera diferente…Issei no fue corrompido por el poder cuando lo descubrió…y no será corrompido por él, ni ahora ni nunca]** -la convicción de Ophis era simple, el creer en su amigo…y su amante, ella sabía que Issei regresaría tarde o temprano…no importa el tiempo ella tiene la eternidad para esperarlo.

- **[Eres libre de quedarte aquí tanto como quieras…Ophis…esperaremos juntos al regreso de tu amado…así que…hermana…espera a que el cumpla su tarea]** -con ello dicho, Gran rojo se alejó simplemente del lugar dejando en silencio a Ophis, quien esperaría allí como si nada, pues para ella y para Gran rojo, el tiempo es alfo efímero, algo a lo que no están atados algo que no distinguen.

- **[Sé que volverás…Issei…y cuando lo hagas…tu y yo tendremos esa cita que tanto quería y que me prometiste…y tu cumplirás esa promesa…lo se]** -y con estas palabras la diosa dragón se quedaba ahí flotando en su forma de niña en el inmenso espacio de la grieta dimensional.

Y así permanecería por cientos de años de ser necesario, esperando a aquel que le hizo la promesa de no dejarla volver a estar solo nunca más, incluso si eso significaba esperar por el por una eternidad, el tiempo no es nada para ella…

Ella esperaría…a que el venga a cumplir esa promesa…

...

* * *

Earhtland-Fiore-castillo de las flores

ajenos a todos esto, al mundo donde había sido enviado Issei, cierto evento único se había desatado de repente, evento que nadie esperaría, y uno que marcaría el inicio del cambio, y con el cual varios eventos del futuro estarían ligados

La batalla contra los dragones se había desatado, y solo una cosa era visible, el caso, el caos completo.

La razón….el festival del rey dragón, un evento en el que…

Humanos luchando contra humanos…

Dragones luchando contra dragones…

Humanos luchando contra dragones…

Este era el contexto actual, magos humanos luchando ferozmente contra un sin número de dragones humanoides, creados por un dragón que llevaba en su lomo a quien había causado todo esto.

Rouge Cheney, quien era una versión venida del futuro, y quien había venido para desatar el caos sobre el mundo y derrotar al dragón del apocalipsis Acnologia.

Para ello engaño a la princesa Hisui Fiore, para que abriese la puerta eclipse, la cual conectaba al presente con el mundo de hace más de 400 años atrás, época en la que existían los dragones, y de la cual salieron siete dragones.

Zirconis el dragón de jade, Motherglare el dragón diamantino, Levia, un dragón de agua, Scissor Runner, un dragón de luz, Atlas Flame un dragón con el fuego del infierno, Crouw el dragón de roca y Axcer un dragón de oscuridad.

Para enfrentarse a ellos, los magos mencionados en las leyendas de antaño en el mundo de Earhtland hicieron presencia, los dragon Slayers, siete dragon Slayer, llamados a la batalla por el dragon Slayer de fuego y mago de Fairy Tail Natsu Dragneel. Se unieron a pelear un dragon Slayer para combatir cada dragón; Wendy Marvell, Laxus Dreyar y Gajeel Redfox también del gremio Fairy Tail, lucharon contra Zirconis, Atlas Flame y Axcer respectivamente.

Rouge Cheney y Sting Eucliffe, el dragón Slayer de sombras y el dragón Slayer de la luz, se enfrentaron contra Levia y Scissor Runner respectivamente, mientras que cobra el dragón Slayer de veneno se encargaría de Crouw.

Natsu por otro lado había escogido luchar contra Motherglare y rouge del futuro el solo. La pelea era dura, y más aun con los pequeños dragones humanoides que hacían pasar un tiempo difícil a los magos, pues aunque eran pequeños seguían teniendo características draconianas como la dureza de sus cuerpos y una regular capacidad mágica, además de ser numerosos.

Pero de un momento a otro el rumbo de la batalla cambio, los humanos comenzaron a ganar terreno, al unírseles un dragon Atlas Flame, en compañía de Natsu les hacía frente ahora a rouge del futuro y Motherglare.

Pero algo que nadie esperaba, después de un arduo esfuerzo por haber cerrado las puertas de eclipse, esta comenzaron a sonar, ruidos violentos, como si algo estuviese golpeando desde el otro lado, intentando por la fuerza abrir la puerta.

- **[Hooo…así que alguien quiere entrar eh…me pregunto quién podría ser…debe ser alguien en serio testarudo…han pasado ya más de una hora y que alguien de repente intentase entrar]** -Zirconis sonriendo colmilludamente mientras se encontraba volando con unas cansadas Wendy y Mirajane.

-¡Que otro dragon viene en camino!-exclamo el jefe de guardias Arcadios, mientras la princesa Hisui estaba consternada. El tan solo ver la situación en la que se encontraban todos los gremios al luchar contra solo siete dragones alarmarían a cualquiera, pero hablar incluso de dos o tres incluso uno más, era algo impensable e incluso aterrador, pues no había un octavo dragon Slayer para luchar contra ese supuesto dragón.

-Mira-san debemos detenerlo… ¡No podemos permitir que otro dragon salga de la puerta!-exclamo Wendy mientras bajaba ayudada por las alas de Charle.

- **[HAHAHA…acaso piensas que dejare irte mi divertida futura comida]** -reía malévolamente el dragón verde mientras volaba hacia ella.

- _ **¡alabarda del dragón del rayo!**_ -exclamo Laxus, golpeando en el lado derecho al dragón, que furioso volteaba a mirarlo-Lo siento…pero seré yo quien te atienda en estos momentos-

- **[Pequeño mocoso, ¿Te crees lo suficiente para retarme?]-** furioso el dragon se lanzó hacia Laxus, que de un momento a otro se había movido del lugar y ahora se encontraba sobre el dragón a quien le aplico un fuerte golpe de rayos. - **[Jeh…eso es todo mocoso…así es como se golpea]** -bramo golpeando a Laxus con su ala, el mago rubio cayo pesadamente contra el suelo.

-PRONW-PRONW-CRACK-PRONW-eran los fuertes golpes que la puerta eclipse tenia, fuertes golpes que comenzaban a aparecer en la puerta, sea lo que fuese que intentaba entrar por la puerta lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Hooo…así que por fin han llegado…me preguntaba cuando lo harían-fueron las palabras de rouge del futuro mientras detenía uno de los golpe de Natsu.

-¡A que te refieres…de quien estás hablando Rouge!-exigió Natsu mientras aplicaba más fuerza a su puño y se acercaba a mirar a su oponente a los ojos, quien tenía una sonrisa de lo más psicópata, añadiendo más impacto con sus colmillos.

-¡La llegada de los antiguos destructores de mundos…los enviados de la destrucción buscan llegar a este mundo…y que Lucy Heartfilia cerrara la puerta era parte de mi plan!-mientras como si no pudiese hacer más terrorífica su expresión-¡Los dragon Breakers están por llegar!-

Como si fuese una llamada para esos seres a los que rouge mencionaba, la puerta eclipse se abría desde el otro lado.

-TROMP-TROMP-TRUUUUUST-con un último golpe las puestas de eclipse se abrían violentamente.

Mostrando entonces solo una gran apertura negra, solo un gran vacío negro se veía ahí, distinto a la luz cegadora que se vio cuando se abrió la primera vez en que las puertas fueron abiertas, que no precise tener fin al otro lado, los que estaban ahí viendo, eran algunos soldados, la princesa Hisui, el capitán Arcadios, Mirajane, Laxus Wendy, también Lucy y Yukino.

Tres pares de ojos brillaron ahí, todos juntos de color purpura brillante, seguidos de un par de ojos blancos brillando en la parte superior de la puerta, y un par de ojos más brillando en el centro del espacio vacío, unos profundos ojos rojos.

-GROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAUUUUUU-un potente rugido de dragón, incluso más fuerte que el de que dio cualquier dragón que llego desde la puerta eclipse, se escuchó, seguido de inmediato de otros tres de igual fuerza, y al mismo tiempo tres columnas de humo salían de la puerta, tres columnas de humo negro salían y se dirigían al cielo, pasando por donde los dragón Slayers estaban, junto con el dragón Zirconis, quien tuvo que clavar con fuerza las garras en el suelo para evitar ser arrojado a los cielos por la fuerza con la que pasaron esas columnas de humo.

Los magos no tuvieron tanta suerte, salieron despedidos varios metros, el capitán arcadios abrazo a la princesa para protegerla, donde habían pasado esas columnas de humo, dejaron una gran nube de polvo que se elevaba varios metros de altura.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA…tan solo mira! ¡Mira la devastación de tan solo su volar…están aquí al fin…! ¡Maestros!-exclamaba con alegría Rouge sobre Motherglare, el dragón quien veía asombrado a las nubes de humo negro que se reunían en los cielos. Natsu lo miraba confundido.

- _maestros…de qué demonios está hablando si su maestro es otro_ -la expresión de confusión de Natsu mientras tenia esos pensamientos fue captada por Rouge.

-Sabes incluso con años de práctica no habría sido capaz de lograr tal cosa…regresar en el tiempo…un tipo de magia de lo más peligrosa, una que nunca se debe de practicar…puesto que transmigra las leyes del espacio, pudiendo alterar el mundo hasta el punto de destruirlo-su explicación estuvo acompañada siempre de un aire de superioridad.

-¡HAAAA!...Tsk-fallando al conectar otro golpe y6 recibiendo uno en respuesta Natsu fue empujado por el lomo de Motherglare-entonces…entonces dices que el solo hecho de haber viajado puede destruir el mundo… ¡Es eso lo que tratas de decir Rouge!-bramo Natsu al enterarse de lo que pudo haber pasado.

-Es como dices Natsu Dragneel…el solo hecho de haber viajado en el tiempo puede destruir el mundo…sin embargo, no ha ocurrido, y la razón de ello-señalando hacia arriba donde el humo comenzaba a girar hasta formarse un gran vórtice parecido al ojo de un huracán.

-Son los dragón Breakers-decía nuevamente el nombre de esos dragones, y un brillo purpura se podía ver en el cielo, y del vórtice salió lo que nadie esperaría, un dragón.

Un largo dragón con forma de serpiente, la forma de un dragón occidental, un dragón negro azabache, con cuernos color amarillos comenzaba a girar en el cielo hasta extender sus imponentes alas, si podrían llamárseles alas, pues solo eran huesos y algunos trozos de piel, un muy largo cuerpo con escamas que brillaban a la luz de la luna, sus ojos resplandecientes, tres pares de ojos que miraban amenazante a todos delante de él.

¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAWAAAAL!-rugiendo aún más fuerte hacia que con tan solo su rugir toda la tierra temblase, sus enormes fauces brillando del mismo color que sus ojos, como si por dentro fuese solo luz purpura. El poder de un rugido incluso alcanzo a Natsu y los propios poderosos dragones que se encontraban volando sintieron el poder del rugido del dragón acabado de nacer de aquel vórtice, que ahora brillaba en blanco intenso.

Y de él nuevamente comenzaba a salir otro dragón, pero este era diferente, tenía la forma de un dragón occidental, sus alas eran grandes, un cuerpo revestido con una armadura brillante color azulada, cuernos que apuntaban hacia atrás los cuales despedían una neblina celeste, dándole a su cabeza la apariencia de un cráneo solamente.

Rugiendo de igual manera como haciendo recordar su presencia al otro dragón, ambos miraban con insignificancia a todos los que estaban por debajo de ellos.

- **[Así como la era de los dragones llego a su fin…]-** una voz profunda y tenebrosa se escuchó, una voz que provoco a todos, incluso a los dragones un poderoso escalofrió- **[…una vez más la era de los dragones florecerá…la era de los dragón Breakers…]** -continuaba su oscuro discurso la voz, al tiempo que lo que parecía ser un enorme capullo salía de aquel vórtice.

Plumas rojas brillantes comenzaban a caer como una tranquila lluvia de verano- **[Una vez más…los dragones nacidos de Jhenova regiremos la tierra… y esta vez será…para siempre]** -las palabras aterradoramente tranquilas del dragón eran acompañadas de una cruel tranquilidad, augurando de por sí que no había nada que contradecir, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Aquel capullo se abrió revelando entonces un bello dragón negro, con cuatro alas emplumadas, plumas color rojas, de un repugnante color rojo sangriento, cuernos bellamente esculpidos, en forma de taladros hacia atrás, con otro par de alas a los costados de su cabeza, teniendo así una apariencia bella, escamas que parecían relucir en negro, como joyas obsidianas, sin embargo esa tranquila y bella apariencia, desaparecía cuando miraban sus ojos, ojos con solo una única sensación, la maldad en su máxima expresión.

Todos los magos veían aterrados a estos tres dragones que estaban en el cielo, su sola presencia provocaba que ellos deseasen irse corriendo, los más débiles no podían sostener sus propias piernas, los magos más fuertes solo tenían escalofríos, fuertes escalofríos, y los dragones solo miraban y estaban alertas ante cualquier movimiento que realizasen.

Sin embargo todos tenían una única sensación en común, la sensación de peligro, de que sus vidas corrían peligro, era simple esos dragones con su sola presencia les provocaba miedo, miedo a una muerte terrible.

- **[Hooo…así que estos son los dragones que alguna vez reinaron este mundo eh…]** -hablo de repente el primer dragón que salió del vórtice, que aún se mantenía en el cielo.

-Lo vez Natsu Dragneel…ha comenzado…por fin ellos han llegado, las sombras que me hablaron…las sombras que me escogieron desde otro mundo para gobernar-la expresión de alegría enfermiza en Rouge era levemente opacada por el miedo a los dragones encima de él.

- **[Ustedes…como…cómo es posible que estén vivos…yo mismo vi cuando el ultimo de ustedes fue desterrado de este mundo…]** -hablo sorprendido Atlas Flame- **[Como…cómo es posible que aun queden dragones…dragones engendrados por Jhenova]** -la voz de Atlas Flame era preocupante, su tono era de miedo, el tenia temor de los dragones delante de él.

- **[No importa quién sea…Espectra Sailent…dragón de las tinieblas del infierno….encárgate de ellos…demuéstrales el poder que han olvidado…y demuéstrales lo que es el futuro de los débiles…aquel futuro que les espera]** -con la misma tétrica tranquilidad, el dragon de alas rojas se elevaba en los cielos, seguido del otro dragón.- **[Eres libre de destruir tanto como quieras…Trident Stinger…dragón del mar del lamento…acompáñame…debemos de preparar el resurgir de los dragones…a diferencia de Espectra Sailent nuestros cuerpos deben estabilizarse mejor]** -y entrando en el vórtice desaparecían de nuevo.

-¡pero qué demonios está sucediendo…quienes son esos dragones Rouge! ¡Contesta!-exigió Natsu volviéndose a lanzar al ataque contra Rouge, quien detenía el puño de Natsu nuevamente.-dímelo…que es lo que quieren decir… ¿Qué es eso del resurgir de los dragones?-

-Natsu Dragneel…esos dragones que vez ante ti…son de los más antiguos…dragones que han sido olvidados en este mundo…fueron ellos los que me hablaron…fueron ellos los que me guiaron-su expresión era indescifrable, Natsu no podía decir si era respeto o miedo, o locura-Fueron ellos los que me susurraron, ellos han vuelto…han vuelto para recuperar estas tierras-bramo extendiendo los brazos al tiempo que empujaba a Natsu lejos de él.

- **[Veo que has cumplido con nuestras expectativas Rouge…no está mal para una cría falsa de dragón]** -decía el dragón de seis ojos que bajaba hasta estar a poca distancia sobre Motherglare, ante esto Rouge, se arrodillo de inmediato, sin embargo le molesto ese último comentario del dragón.

- **[un dragón Breaker…un dragón prohibido…cómo es posible esto…]** -Esas palabras eran pensamientos, pensamientos convertidos en palabras escaparon de las grandes fauces de Zirconis que se había acercado hasta estar cerca de Motherglare.

- **[Así que solo siete…bueno…era probable que no pudieses traer más…sin embargo como te dijimos…nuestra magia para controlar dragones te seria de utilidad…y ha funcionado siendo así que más da…aunque parece que aún hay algunas basuras humanas eh…Motherglare…]** -llamo al dragón sobre el que estaba Rouge- **[Ahora…Motherglare…prepara una nueva oleada de dragoons esta vez les mostrare el poder de cientos de dragones oscuros Fafafafafa]** -reía maniacamente el dragón Breaker.

- **[Tu como te atreves a darme ordenes…incluso si este humano me controla jamás me rebajaría a obedecer a un dragón hijo de Jhenova…]** -rugió ofendido y furioso, sin embargo aún temeroso, el temor en la voz del dragón era notable.

Todos los magos que habían detenido su lucha veían asombrados la escena, de la nada tres nuevos dragones habían aparecido, y ahora estos tres dragones parecían tomar el control de la batalla con su sola presencia, una presencia que denotaba miedo en sus corazones su sola presencia en el campo de batalla había diezmando el esfuerzo por continuar la batalla.

-Qué demonios me está pasando…porque todo mi cuerpo está temblando-decía Laxus apretando con fuerza su puño derecho en un intento furioso por mantenerse en pie y no caer en el miedo.

-¿Qué es lo que son estos dragones…? Ni siquiera con Acnologia esta sensación era tan fuerte…estos son dragones acaso…-murmuraba sorprendido Makarov aun recuperándose de su heridas por el enfrentamiento contra Atlas Flame.

-No pudimos hacerles siquiera un rasguño a los dragones de eclipse…estos son diferentes…podemos ganar ahora siquiera-era la voz con miedo de Droy, junto a él un herido Wakaba y el resto del gremio Fairy Tail.

La situación en todos lados era la misma todos los magos de los distintos gremios estaba paralizados, el miedo se había apoderado de sus corazones en sus corazones, y ahora confundidos y temerosos no sabían que hacer a causa del temor que los dragones malvados les causaban.

- **[HA-HAHA-FUAJAJAJAJA]** -comenzó a reír maniacamente el dragón de ojos purpuras…- **[En serio dragón…piensas oponérteme…al igual que varios de tus ancestros hace ya bastante tiempo…eh…crees acaso que tu poder se compara con el mío…soy un rey…un rey…mientras tu solo entras en la categoría de señor…acaso quieres oponérteme con ese nivel de poder tan bajo]** -

Motherglare apretó los colmillos y sus garras, mirando desafiante al dragón encima de él, Rouge vio como el dragón que montaba mostraba miedo, incluso al responder, Natsu sintió lo mismo.

-Imposible…este…este dragón tiene miedo-reflexiono Natsu apretando también los dientes, mientras miraba desafiante al dragón oscuro, delante suyo.

-Vez esto…lo sientes Natsu Dragneel…este es el despertar de los dragons Breakers-decía abriendo sus manos a los lados como si recibiese algo que estaba a punto de abrazar.

-Fiut-el sonido de algo viajando a alta velocidad se escuchó, y después algo se enterró en algo aparentemente suave-Piut-con un sonido sordo.

El ruido saco a Natsu de su furia y silencio a Rouge que no sabía que había pasado, cuando sintió que algo salía de su boca, llevo una mano hacia la comisura se sus labios y luego delante suyo miro sus dedos, terror y confusión estaban en su rostro, por qué…sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre…su propia sangre.

-¡Cough-gah!-hincándose de dolor cayendo al suelo de rodillas vomitando sangre, sin poder entender el porqué, y entonces varias gotas de sangre, sangre roja que brillaba espeluznantemente por las escamas del dragón, sangre que caía del pecho de Rouge, el cual el mismo toco para encontrar ahí un gran orificio, que ni el sabia como había aparecido y del cual un tenue humo gris salía, indicando que algún ataque de fuego le había hecho tal herida, pues la carne y ropa estaban chamuscadas..

- **[Rouge…fuiste de gran ayuda…sin ti regresar y salir de esa prisión hubiese sido un gran problema…]** -desinteresadamente el dragon miraba a su herido subordinado, mientras la vida escapaba de el con cada gota de sangre que caía sobre las escamas del dragon- **[has cumplido tu papel…pero ahora ya no eres necesario…siéntete honrado de haber servido a los nuevos dioses dragones…Rouge Cheney…]** -se despedía el dragon sin la más pizca de remordimiento por haber asesinado a alguien…

Todos miraban atónitos la escena, los dragones que se encontraban bajo el mando de Rouge alzaron vuelo excepto Crouw que camino hasta estar debajo de los demás dragones. Natsu veía atónito como rouge caía al suelo, inerte sin hacer movimiento alguno, indicando que estaba muerto, asesinado por quien le había enseñado como volver al pasado.

Natsu corrió hacia él, levantándolo y volteándolo con cuidado, sin embargo, ya no había luz en sus ojos, la vida de aquel rouge había terminado delante de él y no pudo hacer nada por él.

- **[Puede que tu hayas sido quien nos ha traído hasta aquí manipulando a aquel humano…pero…no tenemos la más mínima intención de ayudarte…conocemos quien eres…sabemos lo que tú y tus antepasados hicieron…]** -hablaba Zirconis, que ahora estaba con un rostro serio y disgustado, pero mostrando algo de miedo y duda en sus palabras.

- **[Como un dragon de la luz mi deber es erradicar a la oscuridad…sé quién eres, tus acciones aún son recordadas incluso hasta hace más de 400 años atrás…sabemos lo que le hicieron al mundo en ese entonces…]** -quien hablo fue Scissor Runner.

- **[Tú desprestigias la oscuridad que dominan los dragones…no mereces siquiera que se te llame un dragón]** -Axcer rugió furioso mientras extendía sus grandes alas negras, intentando ocultar su miedo.

- **[No dejare que inicien lo que nuestros ancestros evitaron hace tiempo…no lo permitiré]** -fueron las palabras de Atlas Flame.

- **[Que me detendrán…es eso lo que dicen…Jajajaja no me hagan reír…ustedes…ustedes descendiente de los verdaderos dragones no tienen el poder suficiente…ninguno de ustedes los tiene…aunque debo decir que ustedes en serio serian una molestia a futuro…]** -reía ahora abiertamente el dragón oscuro a pesar de haber dicho que ellos podrían convertirse en un problema.- **[Pero no se preocupen…no los matare, pero a ti Motherglare…requeriré de un poco de tu poder…por cierto esto te dolerá…y mucho]** -antes estas ´palabras los dragones se pusieron en posición, sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen defenderse siquiera.

El gran dragón delante de ellos había desaparecido, solo quedaba alguna niebla ahí, una ligera niebla la misma que aprecio delante de Motherglare y la cual lo lanzo contra el suelo con fuerza como si hubiese sido golpeado.

Un gran cráter se formó en la tierra a causa del golpe, y de inmediato sobre el caído Motherglare, apareció el gran dragón oriental, que pisaba con fuerza con sus patas delanteras, mientras una niebla purpura que salía de la boca del dragón oscuro, entraba en la boca del dragón caído.

- **[¡Natsu! ¡Motherglare!]** -rugió de inmediato Atlas Flame al ver al hijo de su amigo siendo atacado repentinamente, haciendo reaccionar a los demás dragones que no sabían lo que pasaba, un segundo antes el gran dragón estaba delante de ellos y al siguiente en un parpadeo el dragón había desaparecido y al mismo tiempo había golpeado a uno de ellos, todo en sus narices sin que pudiesen hacer nada.

- _ **¡rugido del dragón fuego!**_ -contra todo pronóstico un fuerte rugido de fuego fue contra el dragón purpura, chocando violentamente y provocando una explosión.-chúpate esa dragón de pacotilla-exclama Natsu mientras saltaba nuevamente para atacar.

Todos los dragones veían asombrados el actuar de Natsu-no me importa si eres un dragón antiguo o un dragón del futuro… ¡Si eres un dragón mi magia enseñada por mi padre te hará caer definitivamente!-bramo mientras conectaba otro golpe fuerte contra el rostro del dragón, que había salido del humo de la explosión con la intención de devorarlo.

-PROOOOOW-el fuerte golpe del puno de fuego de Natsu dio en el blanco, haciendo que el dragón detuviese su accionar.

Todos miraban asombrados, un humano, un humano había levantado sus puños en contra de un dragón, un dragón oscuro ni más, si bien los magos solo estaban asombrados por el valor demostrado por el dragón Slayer de fuego, los dragones por otra parte estaban asombrados.

-si yo y un dragón peleamos contra ti no hay nada que no podamos hacer…mi poder y su poder serán suficientes para acabarte maldito…pagaras por la muerte de Rouge-rugía encendiendo sus puños en fuego volviendo a lanzarse contra su enemigo una vez más.

- **[pensar que te dejaría atacarme…mis escamas aún no están endurecidas del todo…pero pensar que pudieses rasguñarlas…aun en ese estado débil…supongo que te matare también]** -murmuro para sí mismo el dragón de manera tranquila, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Al tiempo que su sola, la cual terminaba en una afilada punta de lanza, se movió con la intención de empalar a Natsu.

-¡TROMP!-mirando indiferente a donde había golpeado la punta de su cola, retirándola al tiempo que alguna rocas y escombros caían, ahí donde había impactado la punta de su cola- **[Heh…tal paree que fuiste salvado…Atlas Flame…estas seguro de tu decisión]** -murmuro con una tranquilidad que asustaría a cualquiera como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo.

-Tío-exclamo Natsu que era sostenido en unja de las garras de fuego de Atlas Flame-¡Uf eso estuvo cerca gracias!-

-Gracias…eso es todo lo que dirás…mocoso estuviste a punto de morir sabes…y acaso tienes la más mínima idea de a quien estabas atacando-reclamaba sin mirar a Natsu, teniendo la vista fija en el dragón oscuro.

-No necesito saberlo…no necesito saber nada de aquellos que solo quieren destrucción-mirando también al dragón en el cráter, mientras se elevaba en el cielo, dejando a Motherglare ahí en el cráter.

- **[Mocoso impulsivo…es obvio que te crió Igneel, pero parece ser que él no te lo ha dicho…el dragón ahí arriba…es un dragón prohibido…un dragón Breaker…para resumir…solo buscan la destrucción de todas las cosas…animales, humanos y dragones todo….]** -explicaba habiéndose alejado volando lejos del dragon, a quien no dejaba de mirar atento a cualquier movimiento, Natsu veía a su tío dragón, que mantenía en todo momento una voz y expresión serias, indicándole que no jugaba- **[Son dragones que rompen el equilibrio del bien y el mal…seres desterrados y exterminados por buscar tal destrucción…te lo diré desde ya…ni tu…ni ningún dragón o dragón Slayer será capaz de detenerlos…nadie…]** -

Las palabras dichas por el dragón eran escuchadas atentamente por todos los magos, mediante la comunicación telepática que tenía el gremio.

Decir que todos estaban asustados era poco, pues si un dragón en sí mismo vivo y con todo su poder decía aquello, y habiendo visto el poder de los dragones, su poder destructivo y escuchar ahora que ni todos juntos serían capaces de ganarle.

-Como que no podemos ganarle…claro que podemos tío si todos peleamos seremos capaces de hacerlo-volvía a insistir Natsu, mientras encendía sus puños dejando de lado el temor que sentía hace un momento.

- **[El ser ingenuo puede ser la máxima expresión de inocencia en este mundo…sin embargo serlo tarde o temprano te llevara a la muerte…sea como sea…porque no lo intentan…la verdad destruirlos a todos de una seria algo aburrido matarlos de golpe…así que porque no me entretienen un rato eh…]** -diciendo eso el dragón bajo hasta un nivel en que estaba casi tocando el suelo.

-tío…no sé quiénes son esos dragones, pero si buscan destruir todo entonces amenazan a mis amigos, a mi gremio a mi familia…y aquellos que buscan hacerles daño a mi familia…son mis enemigos-soltándose del agarre del dragón, dejándose caer, mientras encendía sus puños en fuego-No importa si son dioses o dragones…si amenazan a mis amigos…ellos son el enemigo ¡y a los enemigos los aplastamos!-rugió, sin percatarse de que Atlas Flame se puso a su lado, cargándolo sobre su cabeza.

- **[No creas que te dejare actuar por tu cuenta…hijo de Igneel no está mal…tengo un honor que proteger…el honor como dragón al cumplir el juramente de luchar contra los dragones oscuros]** -preparando ambos sus ataque, inhalando hasta que sus pechos estaban hinchados llenos de aire convirtiéndose en fuego- **[No creas que la tendrás fácil maldito dragón Breaker…te reduciré a cenizas con mis llamas del infierno]** -

Ambos dragón y dragón Slayer soltaron un potente rugido que se fusiono con el del otro, dando así un tornado de fuego que iba contra su objetivo mientras iban empicada hacia él.

-TROMP-TRAAAAAAAAW-FIIIIIUUUUUT- el tornado de fuego dio en su objetivo causando una poderosa onda expansiva que se dio por el impacto, convirtiendo en más escombros los pocos edificios de pie en la ciudad. Varios magos crearon barreras para evitar ser alcanzados por la onda de choque.

-Le dimos-estando sobre la cabeza de su tío miraba como el cráter ardía, como la roca misma se convertía en cenizas.

- **[No te confíes…Natsu…ese ataque debió haber sido nada para el…es imposible que haya caído con eso]** -decía con expresión seria, demostrando que los juegos no tenían cabida en esta pelea- **[Si queremos tener una oportunidad de al menos seguir vivos…y así tener un mañana por el cual luchar]** -

- **[Hahahaha…nada mal Atlas Flame eh...ahora que recuerdo había un titán llamado Atlas al otro lado un tipo la mar de complicado…fuerte, pero te digo desde ya…he vencido a cientos de dragones más fuertes que tu…el momento pa-]** -interrumpiendo su monologo, cerro la boca al recibir el impacto de cuatro rugidos al mismo tiempo, uno de agua, uno de luz, oscuridad y otro de rocas.

-TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP-la tierra temblaba, el aire vibraba, todo se sacudía, dando a entender cuan fuerte era este poder, el poder de los dragones luchando en serio. La explosión del choque de los cuatro rugidos causo una explosión mayor a la del fuego de Natsu y Atlas, agrandando el cráter donde se encontraba el dragón oscuro.

- **[Oye Motherglare…te encuentras bien]** -pregunto Crouw pisando con fuerza la tierra la cual se abrió, revelando un domo de roca, el cual se abrió revelando al mencionado dragón.

- **[Algo sacudido…pero estoy bien…no sé qué haya hecho…pero no siento ningún cambio en mi cuerpo…pero en serio lucharan contra alguien como el]** -aturdido aun por la Explosión se levantó del suelo elevándose en el aire de un aleteo.

- **[Puede que hayamos regresado por ese mago…pero aun así independientemente de porque estamos aquí…nuestro honor como dragones…prometimos cuidar de este mundo…aun si han pasado miles de años, esa fue la promesa hecha por los dragones…y el eliminar a los dragones oscuros era parte de proteger…así que incluso si voy a morir…prefiero hacerlo peleando y si moriré pues al menos me llevare a mi enemigo conmigo]** -ardiendo más intensamente que antes, ahora se encontraba Atlas Flame brillando como una nova.

- **[Soy un dragón de la oscuridad…mis antepasados fueron los que más lucharon para erradicar este mal…los dragones oscuros deben desaparecer…y como un dragón de la oscuridad…mi deber es proteger la oscuridad de este mundo]** -Axcer se fundía con la noche y le daba a la oscuridad un brillo blanco tenue.

- **[La antigua promesa por un mundo en el que vivir…protegerlo del mal…no importa el tiempo, una promesa entre dragones es una promesa…peleare a como dé lugar]** -reuniendo esferas de energía verde a su alrededor Zirconis miraba desafiante al cráter.

- **[no tengo mucho que decir…excepto que protegeré este mundo de ustedes…por la ancestral promesa de los dragones…de salvaguardar este mundo de ustedes los dragones oscuros]** -Levia comenzaba a ser rodeado por algunas nubes como si se formase una pequeña tormenta a su alrededor.

- **[La luz debe de purgar la oscuridad…mi deber está claro enviarte al abismo una vez más dragón Breaker]** \- Scissor Runner empezaba a brillar y un circulo de luz se formaba en su cabeza y su cola simulando dos enormes sierras, hechas de luz.

- **[Debo pelear sin importar el enemigo, cuando se trata de mi honor peleare…tengo que desquitarme por el golpe que me diste maldito]** -Motherglare ya recuperado, comenzaba a revestir su cuerpo con escamas de diamante que brillaba en blanco a la tenue luz de la luna.

- **[Las montañas de roca son mi hogar…ustedes buscan destruirlas…peleare para protegerlas…y los devolveré al lugar de donde nunca debieron haber salido]** -haciéndose más grande y con una nueva apariencia más ágil Crouw se preparaba para la batalla.

-Muy bien- Natsu aun encima de su tío, no sintiéndose molesto por el calor, choco sus puños y miro hacia el cielo-Escúchenme todos…prepárense para lo que sea…esta noche pelearemos por ver el mañana, la batalla aún no ha terminado y esta vez los dragones están de nuestro lado-

-Si es salamander quien dice eso…si aún hay algo por lo que luchar…jejejeje…no veo porque no puede ser divertido…-saltando Gajeel hacia un edificio-¡Lyli vamos haya!-y al llamado el exceed nombrado emprende el vuelo y toma a Gajeel por la espalda elevándolo en los cielos, dirigiéndose hacia los dragones a pelear.

-Si esos dos luchan…yo también iré…viejo cuida de todos mientras tanto saquen a los heridos mientras la pelea no ha empezado- Laxus se convertía en un rayo y se ponía al lado de Gajeel.

-Así que Natsu…salamander luchara…sería una excelente oportunidad para escapar…pero-mirando hacia el cielo, cobra sonreía desganada-Seria problemático si el mundo acaba…si puede hacerse algo lo hare…entonces…-y velozmente salía corriendo para dar alcance a los dragon Slayer de hierro y rayos.

-No se olviden de nosotros- Sting pasaba velozmente junto a Rouge que eran llevados por Lector y Frogue respectivamente, alcanzando pronto a los demás dragón Slayers.

-La pelea continua…muy bien todos los heridos sáquenlos de aquí de prisa, a todos sáquenlos, los demás los que estén en condiciones de luchar reagrúpense iremos a prestar apoyo a los dragones y los dragons Slayers-fueron las órdenes del maestro Makarov dio, convirtiéndose también en un gran titán de repente, y comenzando a caminar hacia la batalla.

La voz del maestro fue transmitida de inmediato y al igual que él, los maestros de los diferentes gremios por toda la ciudad dieron la misma orden, preparándose para una dura batalla en contra de un enemigo en común de ellos y los dragones. Ajenos a lo que ocurría en el cráter en el cual aún ardía un tornado de fuego.

- **[FAFAFA…FUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA]** -una risa maníaca comenzaba a escucharse dentro del tornado de fuego, en donde comenzaron a brillar seis ojos de color purpura brillantes, al igual que una colmilluda sonrisa- **[Interesante…interesante…sumamente interesante…una alianza entre dragones y humanos…jamás había visto esto antes…]** -mientras seguía dentro del tornado de fuego reía y esperaba a ver que iba a ocurrir de los más tranquilo.

-Bien…todos escúchenme…debemos atacar todos…dragones y dragons Slayer juntos…si combinemos nuestras fuerzas…podremos hacerlo-con esas palabras Natsu incendiaba su cuerpo convirtiéndose en una llama más sobre el lomo de Atlas.

- **[Escuchen todos…los que dice este enano es verdad…únicamente luchando todos tendremos una oportunidad así que por esta vez…luchemos con un objetivo en común…derrotar a este dragon Breaker]** -las palabras de Atlas Flame, mientras hacía crecer la intensidad de sus llamas, fueron oídas por todos los dragones, quienes en silencio asintieron, al llegar los dragón Slayer sorprendieron lo que los humanos normales no, está ya no era una lucha entre tres bandos si no dos, los dragones y dragons Slayer contra su enemigo el dragón Breaker.

-¡Ahora todos prepárense, una vez que el tornado se detenga, preparen sus mejores golpes, debemos golpearlo en secuencia…con todo no se contengan!-exclamo Natsu que elevaba su poder mágico al máximo, lo mismo hacían los dragones y los dragón Slayers, y detrás de ellos varios de los maestros y algunos magos listos para lanzar sus ataques.

- **[!Pues bien…bien adelante vamos…entreténganme más…diviértanme el día de mi despertar...! !Hasta que sus cuerpos no puedan más!]** -y extendiendo sus alas de par en par, deshaciéndose del poderoso tornado de fuego, con simplemente vapor saliendo de él, aparecía su enemigo.

Mostrándose ileso por el ataque anterior, formando lo que parecía ser el símbolo del infinito

- **[** _ **Supernova infernal**_ **]** \- Natsu salto lo más alto que pudo, impulsado por las llamas que había comido hace un momento, brillando en el cielo como un pequeño sol. Su tío cayó como un meteoro contra Espectra, lo cual provoco que el cráter creciera aún más.

-¡GAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOW!-TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW-

Los magos que se encontraban cerca tuvieron que levantar una gran barrera de rocas recubierta por distintos tipos de magia para evitar ser alcanzados por el abrazador infierno que se había liberado ante el ataque del dragon.

-¡Comete esto desgraciado! _**¡Arte secreta del dragón Slayer-Forma de fuego oculto: Loto en Carmesí: ESPADA DEL FENIX!**_ -juntando sus manos sobre su cabeza, formándose una inmensa columna de fuego dorado de más de cincuenta metros de altura, trayendo esa misma columna hacia adelante, la cual parecía una espada enorme, envuelta en círculos de fuego.

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!-nuevamente un gran remesón se dio por toda el terreno no tan fuerte como el del dragón, pero de considerable magnitud.

-Con esto el camino está abierto…todos… ¡DENLE CON TODO LO QUE TENGAN! ¡Ahora es el momento!-saliendo como un meteoro envuelto en fuego, con el resto de la parte superior de su ropa calcinada a excepción de su bufanda salió del gran domo de fuego que se había formado ahora.

- **[ATAQUEN Y NO LO DEJEN RESPIRAR]** -bramo el gran dragón de fuego que un segundo antes del golpe de Natsu había salido del cráter, aun ardiendo en infernales llamas.

- **[La oscuridad puede engullir hasta la mismísima luz…** fundido con las sombras Axcer brillaba en azul tenue- **[Desaparece en las profundidades del abismo** _ **¡RUPTURA DE LA PERDICIÓN!**_ **]** -una gran esfera negra brillando en tenue azul se formó en lo que parecía ser las alas extendidas de Axcer.

-Nunca subestimes el poder de las sombras-exclamo Rouge que salto, envuelto en un remolino de sombras- _ **¡Arte secreta del dragón Slayer: Colmillos gemelos de Murciélago!**_ -y unas alas aparecieron en la espalda de rouge, las cuales se cerraron encerrando en una capullo a Rouge, que caía detrás del ataque, al tiempo que su capullo tomaba la forma de un taladro, el cual engullo a la esfera formándose una esfera con hilos de color purpura en ella.

Si el cráter ya había engullido a una tercera parte de la ciudad, ahora ya estaba más de la mitad.

-¡DOGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!-

Un nuevo estruendo se sintió en la ciudad, en las ruinas de lo que quedaba de la ciudad, aumentando las dimensiones del domo, convirtiendo a este domo de fuego en un domo de fuego oscuro.

- **[Incluso si te siguen atacando…la fuerza aumentara si te encierro]** -Crouw extendía sus alas de roca, escombros caían, pisando con fuerza la tierra, mientras rocas y tierra comenzaban a subir por estas- **[Sin importar que atáquenlo sin pensar en las consecuencias…debe caer ahora y aquí…** _ **¡Gran entierro de las montañas!**_ **]** -y del suelo, alrededor del domo de fuego oscuro, grandes montones de escombros y tierra se levantaban rodeando el domo, al tiempo que también lo hundían en el terreno.

-¡No hay un dragón para mi sin embargo sé que esto acompañara bastante bien tu idea montón de rocas!-saltando también, el dragón Slayer de hierro estaba sobre la cabeza de Crouw. - _ **¡Arte secreta del dragón Slayer: Mil pilares-prisión de la tierra!**_ -cayendo contra el suelo, justo enfrente de Crouw, enterró su puño derecho lo más profundo que pudo.

El suelo se desquebrajo, una grieta en la tierra iba contra el domo, y esta rodeo el domo hundiéndolo más, y de la cual cientos de pilares comenzaban a salir, creando un gran cerco de hierro alrededor del domo.

-Eso deberá bastar para contener todos los golpes… ¡Ahora ataquen sin remordimiento!-grito Gajeel apretando el puño, y al instante saltar nuevamente sobre Crouw.

- **[Si no hay ninguna restricción entonces]** -elevándose en el cielo Scissor Runner con Sting en su lomo- **[La luz corta y atraviesa lo que sea…destruiré tu ambición con ella y te haré desear jamás haber regresado** _ **¡TRITURADOR DE ESTRELLAS!**_ **]** -un gran círculo color amarillo se formó en frente de sus fauces, comenzando a girar convirtiéndose en una gran sierra, la cual lanzo hacia el domo.

-La luz enseñada por mi padre ayudara a hacer más fuerte el golpe-un tornado de luz apareció alrededor de Sting- _**¡Arte secreta del dragón Slayer: siete orbes de la verdad!**_

Orbes color blanco giraban alrededor de Sting, los cuales arrojo hacia la gran sierra del dragón, la cual aumento de repente su tamaño y los orbes pasaron a convertirse en enormes hojas curvas que giraban velozmente.

El golpe dio de lleno en el domo, por un momento se vio el domo ser cortado en dos, un nuevo terremoto se sintió, sin embargo esta vez el cráter no aumento, la barrera creada por el dragón Crouw y Gajeel había resistido el golpe y maximizaba los daños al dragón dentro del domo.

- **[Siente la furia de las aguas maldito]** -envuelto en un torbellino de agua Levia levanto su cabeza hacia el cielo- **[** _ **¡BURBUJA DE DESTRUCCIÓN!**_ **]** -y con ello Levia hacia que el agua comenzara a tomar la forma de una gran esfera, la cual lanzo hacia el enemigo.

-Escucho el agua apretando más y más…entiendo tus intenciones renacuajo súper desarrollado-cobra corría por el lomo del dragón justo antes de que lanzara el ataque-esto es un golpe seguro _**¡Arte secreta del dragon Slayer: espinas sangrientas-escorpión abismal!**_ -cientos de espinas color purpuras negruzcas se formaron alrededor de él, lanzándolas hacia la burbuja, estas entraban en ella y giraban en círculos dentro de la gran burbuja.

- **[Prepárate mocoso seguimos nosotros]** -Zirconis se acercaba rápidamente hacia su objetivo, Laxus iba en su lomo- **[¡CRISTALES DE GAIA!]** -y un gran tornado de cristales se formó en su puño el cual llevaba hacia el cielo y lo lanzaba hacia el domo.

-no me contendré… _**¡Arte secreta del dragón Slayer: Gran tridente del cielo!**_ -un tridente de puros rayos amarillos se formó en sus manos, el cual lanzo hacia el tornado de cristales, el cual impacto sobre el domo, haciendo que este ahora tuviese además del agua presionando y las espinas venenosas, cientos de cristales electrificados capaces de cortar el acero mismo.

- **[FLECHAS DE DIAMANTE SANGRIENTO]** -una gran flecha plateada a aprecio en las garras de Motherglare la cual arrojo al domo, y esta atravesó todo enterrándose sin ofrecer resistencia.

-Y solo para terminar-Natsu al igual que los demás dragons Slayer inflaban sus vientres con aire, preparando todos, un último ataque, el cual darían todos al mismo tiempo.

Soltaron sus rugidos provocando todos, mientras lanzaban sus ataques, un rugido de un verdadero dragón, el cual hizo vibrar el aire a su alrededor siendo percibido por los dragones que también arrojaron su rugidos sin esperar.

Una enorme nube en forma de hongo se levantó, el humo se expandía por toda la ciudad, los temblores se sentían por toda la zona circundante a varios kilómetros de la ciudad.

- **[Por fin…lo logramos…]** -murmuro Atlas Flame con Natsu sobre él.

Con esas palabras todos tenían una expresión de alivio, los magos que esperaban ser de ayuda refugiados detrás de una gran barrera de roca levantada por Jura y algunos magos de tierra, reforzada por el maestro Makarov que empujaba está imbuyéndole su propia magia de luz para reforzarla.

- **[FAFAFAFA…FUFUFUFU…FAUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…FUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA]-** una risa, una risa que salía de la explosión, de entre el humo, una risa tétrica, la que les helo la sangre incluso a aquellos a cientos de kilómetros de la ciudad, una sonrisa que solo auguraba una sola cosa…

Desesperación…

Desesperación apareció en los rostros de dragones y humanos por igual, desesperación ocasionada por la risa dele enemigo que pensaban derrotado ya.

- **[Hahahaha…interesante, la verdad sumamente interesante…pensar que causarían tal daño a mí al combinarse todos…sin duda había olvida dado este sentimiento hace tiempo…pero aun así no será suficiente]** -abriendo sus enormes y decrepitas alas, el dragón de seis ojos salía de la gran masa de humo.

Su gran cuerpo serpenteante salía hacia el cielo nocturno, su presencia, su mirada, parecía que con tan solo mirar a esos ojos purpuras, a un humano normal, esa mirada le robaría la vida en un segundo. Todos los dragones y magos no se movían, veían con nervios a su enemigo, quien no había recibido más que un corte no muy profundo en su pecho, y uno más pequeño sobre su rostro.

- **[Bien…me parece que ahora es mi turno…prepárense tratare de contenerme lo más posible…así que por favor…entreténganme un momento]** -arrastrando una malicia de la más peligrosa, el dragón desaparecía en niebla purpura la cual se extendía por todos lados.

Todos, dragón Slayer y dragones miraban raudamente a todos lados, buscando de inmediato el lugar a donde se encontrase el lugar volteando a todos lados. - **[…estoy aquí]** -susurro tranquila y peligrosamente detrás de Atlas Flame, al tiempo que todos voltearon a mirar allí, pero nada.

Momento justo que fue aprovechado por el dragón Breaker, apareciendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, a excepción de algunos magos en tierra.

-¡Cobra-dono detrás de ti!-grito Jura, sin embargo de nada sirvió, el dragón apareció detrás de Levia, y con un potente zarpazo golpeo al dragón de agua causándole un gran daño, enviándolo con fuerza contra el suelo, justo al cráter donde habían estado atacando.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?-exclamo Laxus al ver a cobra y Levia ser lanzados hacia el suelo.

- **[Deberías de preocuparte por ti y no los demás]** -susurro encima de ellos Espectra, sin perder tiempo Zirconis se dejó caer esquivando de esa manera el golpe de su gran y larga cola.

- **[¡NO TE CONFIES MALTITO ENGENDRO!]** -Exclamo Scissor Runner lanzando un fuerte rugido cuando aparecía a un lado de Zirconis. - **[Mocoso prepara una estela solar aparecerá detrás de nosotros]** -

-Una marca de luz ya veo-Sting siguió la orden del dragón y preparaba una marca para el dragón, sin embargo.

- **[Intentar un ataque sorpresa…no está mal, pero deben mejorar…]** -murmuro tranquilamente el dragón, al tiempo que abría las grandes fauces purpuras, haciendo que pareciese que estaba riendo.

-Lo sabemos reptil decrepito-lanzándose contra el envuelto en una gran masa de fuego aparecía Natsu justo encima del dragón-¡Modo dragón de fuego y relámpagos! _**¡Arte secreta del dragón Slayer, Rayo Carmesí: Explosion de la hoja en llamas eléctricas!**_ -y con ello Natsu golpeaba al dragón justo en el rostro de un momento a otro.

- **[Pueden hacerlo si lo intentan eh…]** -emocionado golpeando de inmediato a Natsu con su garra derecha, provocando varias heridas graves al mago de fuego.

- **[Pues créetelo]** \- Zirconis y Scissor aparecían desde arriba, lanzando dos orbes uno blanco y otro verde que impactaban contra el dragón, a lo cual provocaron un Explosión, una cortina de humo se había formado haciendo imposible ver lo que ocurrió.

- **[Sin duda se está poniendo interesante]** -y el dragón Breaker aparecía desde atrás. Estiro sus brazos y agarro por el cuello a ambos dragones- **[Haberme sorprendido quien lo diría]** -moviendo rápidamente su alargado cuerpo.

En ese instante una roca en forma de lanza rozo su costado, se había movido esquivando el ataque de Crouw- **[Me corrijo…me sorprendieron en dos ocasiones…]** -cargando energía en sus enormes fauces.

- _ **¡Arte secreta del dragón Slayer: espada sagrada de hierro!**_ -cayendo desde atrás aparecía Gajeel, quien no fallo al realizar un tajo contundente en el lomo del dragón. -¡No te crea mucho reptil de segunda!-ganándose de inmediato la atención del dragón Breaker que volteo para mirarlo, tenía su mano convertida en una gran espada que se había enterrado unos dos metros en su carne, pero una insignificante herida considerando el tamaño del dragón.

- **[Esto se pone cada vez más y más interesante…debo reconocerlo]** -moviendo su cuerpo para zafarse a Gajeel, apretando el agarre sobre Zirconis y Scissor, que de repente sonreían.

- **[Créenos aun no has visto nada]** -mientras abrían su fauces, el esperaba que lanzaron un rugido, sin embargo no esperaba que Laxus y Sting saliesen de las fauces de estos.

- _ **¡Arte secreta del dragón Slayer: Rayo Santo del dragón blanco!**_ - _ **¡Arte secreta del dragón Slayer: Trueno rugiente!**_ -saltando sin perder el tiempo por la sorpresa, ambos dragón Slayer de luz y rayos golpearon en el rostro al dragón con cientos de rayos de luz y relámpagos.

Al conseguir atinar un ataque en combinación, los demás prepararon un ataque en conjunto de rugidos, disparando al final de la combinación y acertando sin más.

-Le dieron…lo lograron-exclamo Lyon al lado de Gray, junto a ellos algunos otros magos veían como era que su trabajo en equipo había logrado golpear al dragón.

Sin embargo Makarov, estaba sudando, se veía nervioso, asustado, temeroso, Jura se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Makarov-dono…porque está nervioso?-estando atento ante el comportamiento del mago santo que ya había regresado a su estado original.

-Incluso…incluso si fue golpeado por la fuerza de esos dragones…le dieron con todo lo sé y aun así…y aun así no ha sido suficiente-murmuraba mirando atónito la escena, Jura también miro ahí y lo que veía no lo creía.

Sin un golpe significativo, se encontraba el dragón, ahí mirando con una sonrisa, mostrando sus brillantes fauces purpuras.

- **[Esto está siendo divertido…en verdad me han impresionado…quien lo diría si se esfuerzan pueden hacerlo así que ahora…es mi turno de contestarles de igual manera]** -apareciendo sin aviso alguno en el suelo donde con un potente zarpazo levanto a Crouw en el aire, y a Gajeel que aun sorprendido ataco con su cola enviándolo hacia el cielo en dirección de Crouw, quien choco violentamente contra el cuerpo de rocas.

Subiendo serpenteando su cuerpo, atrapo a Crouw y lo lanzo contra el suelo, disparando detrás de él un ligero rugido, el cual envolvió a Crouw y Gajeel- **[ese rugido fue por mucho contenido sin embargo sé que será suficiente para pestes como ustedes]**

Apareciendo de repente entre Zirconis y Scissor, que intentaron defenderse con rugidos, sin embargo en el segundo que estaban por dispararse, la energía contenida en sus fauces les exploto desde adentro noqueando a ambos dragones.

-¡Como si eso fuese a detenernos maldito!-saltando convertido en una pequeña estrella blanca Sting se lanzaba en un sorpresivo ataque.

-¡Pagaras por hacerle eso a Gajeel bastardo!-Laxus fue igual convertido en rayos y con dos lanzas de rayos en sus manos.

- **[Piérdanse larvas inútiles, ustedes no me sirven]** -y alguna niebla parecía moverse con mente propia, niebla que se movía cerca de las garras del dragón, la cual ataco a ambos dragón Slayers como si fuese un látigo, mandándolos a chocar violentamente contra el suelo.

- **[Desaparece bastardo]** -usando sus alas como espadas, Axcer apareció desde la izquierda, intentando decapitar al dragón con una de sus alas revestida de oscuridad.

Espectra Sailent sonrió ante el fallido ataque del dragón de oscuridad, solo para ver a Motherglare justo detrás de Axcer, quien disparo un rugido apuntando hacia el pecho de Espectra, pero extendiendo una de sus garras envuelta en tinieblas, golpeo el rugido haciendo que este desapareciese.

- **[No está mal sin embargo…aún les falta mucho mocosos]** -y moviendo su largo cuerpo a una velocidad impensable, se envolvió a ellos como si fuese una serpiente, atrapándolos en un segundo, tomando por sorpresa a ambos dragones, sin perder tiempo comenzó a elevarse a los cielos, apretando con fuerza a ambos, cortando el aire para ambos al subir a una altura casi imposible de pensar considerando el peso que llevaba, para hasta cierto punto el con todo su peso y el de sus prisioneros se dejó caer sin dejar de apretar y aplastar a sus enemigos.

Cayendo a una velocidad casi impensable con la única intención de estrellar a ambos dragones. Estampándolos con fuerza desde el cielo.

¡TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP!-un gran estruendo se escuchó nuevamente, levantando una gran pantalla de humo de la cual solo se podían imaginar lo que saldría.

Habiendo causado otro gran cráter por el impacto de dos dragones ahora malheridos, alejándose de ellos de un salto, apareciendo de entre la nube de polvo sin un rasguño.

- _ **¡Estela imperial!**_ -y de la nada aparecía Atlas, que se lanzaba a un ataque de frente envistiendo Espectra, causando que este cayera al suelo.

El dragón Breaker intento envolver a Atlas con su cuerpo, pero las garras fuertemente clavadas en el suelo se lo impedían, su cuerpo estaba detenido.

-¡Ahora es el momento!- Natsu había saltado, y junto a él se encontraban cobra y Rouge, ambos preparando su ataques más poderosos con los que contaban, sin embargo no notaron algo que Atlas si, la sonrisa de Espectra, una sonrisa macabra en todo el sentido de la palabras.

Los golpes de los dragón Slayers jamás llegaron a darle, el dragón que era detenido por Atlas se esfumo y en su lugar solo quedaba niebla, niebla que comenzaba a moverse alrededor del dragón y los dragons Slayer que miraban atentos a todos lados esperando el ataque del dragón.

- **[Debo admitir que me puse serio hace un minuto…pensar que me harían ver las cosas de manera seria no está mal para un montón de mocosos y larvas buenas para nada…]** -murmuraba la voz de Espectra desde todos lados, sus ojos, sus brillantes ojos estaban por todos lados, el brillo de ellos parecía estar por todos lados mirándolos acechándolos, esperando pacientemente para saltar sobre ellos, desde una niebla gris que circundaba la zona donde estaban ellos.

- **[Me hicieron divertirme en serio…pero lo bueno tiene que terminar…tengo probablemente un continente que destruir…millones de humanos a los que destruir y esclavizar….]** -murmuraba como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, enfureciendo a los dragón Slayer que aumentaban aún más su nivel de poder. - **[No se sientan mal…por mi destruiría todo…crear un paraíso para nosotros…es importante…pero dragones antiguos como ustedes…y humanos deben de desaparecer…para lograr purificar este mundo]** -

Aun moviéndose alrededor de ellos como si fuese solo un susurro en el viento, no aparecía el dragón, a la vista de todos los magos el dragón había desaparecido completamente de escena, para ellos y Atlas, Espectra estaba ahí, moviéndose sigilosamente en las sombras, esperando el momento para atacarlos, asechándolos como un depredador a su presa.

-FIUT-POUW

Un golpe dio de lleno a Atlas en el rostro de un momento a otro, en un solo segundo un devastador golpe, haciendo que por la fuerza este derrapara varios metros chocando contra los escombros de un edificio.

-¡Que rayos! Tío estas bien-pregunto Natsu encendiendo sus llamas, dándose cuenta que ahora el ataque enemigo estaba por darse.

- **[¡Natsu detrás de ti!]** -grito el dragon advirtiendo del peligro, a tiempo, Natsu y los tres dragón Slayer esquivaron el ataque, de tres látigos de neblina, sin embargo se separaron, perdiendo así la ventaja defensiva que tenían hasta hace un momento.

-PIUW-PIUW

Dos golpes secos fue lo que sintió rouge en su espalda, enterrándolo con fuerza contra el suelo, cobra recibió uno en el rostro y otro en el pecho, y Natsu logro bloquear uno con su brazo izquierdo, pero otro dio en su lado derecho, en todos los golpes causaron que varios huesos se les rompieran.

Lo siguiente que paso, fue que la neblina había aparecido alrededor de todos, y ahora llovían los ataques, la niebla se movía y era sólida, golpeaba, azotaba y cortaba a los tres dragón Slayer, incluso a rouge en modo convertido en sombra. Al fuego de Natsu le fue imposible quemar aquella niebla, e incluso cobre no pudo escucharla.

Continuaron así sin poder defenderse o atinar un golpe exitoso, impotentes de defenderse recibiendo golpe tras golpe, cayo primero rouge, al recibir un corte que lo alcanzo en el pecho, para terminarlo con un fuerte golpe en la espalada, estampado contra el suelo termino el dragón Slayer de sombras.

El segundo fue cobra, al cual golpeo con la misma espada de niebla que corto a rouge, convertida entonces en un latino que lo atrapo en la pierna y lo estampo contra el suelo varias veces, para al final arrojarlo contra unos edificios. Natsu por otra parte, se negaba a caer, recibiendo golpe tras golpe continuo poniéndose de pie, esquivando las espadas con dificultad se mantenía en pie irguiéndose sin importa que.

La situación era la misma para Atlas, el enemigo se había vuelto invisible, atacar no fue una opción para él, se mantenía esquivando cuando podía, sin embargo la niebla que lo atacaba no era una normal, pues conseguía provocarle daño, un daño grave y teniendo varias heridas de corte.

Ahora varios magos comprendían porque aquel dragón de alas rojas llama a es que el llamo a este dragón, Espectra Sailent, el dragón de las tinieblas del infierno, golpearlo era nada más que golpear neblina, era como golpear a la nada, y silenciosamente atacaba desde o con la neblina.

- **[Sabes Atlas…esto se vuelve aburrido]** \- Natsu de repente era levantado hacia el cielo por un golpe en su abdomen, golpe dado por una nube de neblina, y en el cielo la niebla a su alrededor se movía enviando golpe tras golpe, dando en su maltrecho cuerpo, Atlas intento ayudar, sin embargo fue detenido por el mismo Espectra que apareció de nuevo.

Natsu fue atrapado por la niebla, sujetado por lo que ahora pareciese una cruz hecha de niebla, se mantenía en el aire, lo miraban todos los magos de repente, los magos más débiles, quienes habían visto luchar al dragón Slayer en los juegos mágicos, ahí, maltrecho, herido, apenas podían estar de pie, si alguien de su nivel de poder no pudo hacer nada, ellos no podrían hacer nada, eso era lo que creían.

- **[Se cómo hacerlo divertido…este humano…siento que es diferente…me pregunto…cuanto podrá resistir…siéntete alagado serás atendido cuidadosamente por mi…ahora esta es la primera vida que tomare desde que vine aquí…]** -la niebla formo una espada, la cual se acercó al pecho de Natsu.

-FIUT-el sonido de algo volando a toda velocidad se escuchó-PROUUUUW-y algo golpeo al dragón en su espalda.

Parada ahí se encontraba Lucy, junto a ella sagitaria con su arco apuntando su arco a él, de igual manera estaban escorpio y Loke. Miraban de manera seria al dragón.

-No permitiré que dañes a Natsu, no te dejare dañar a mi amigo-Lucy sujetando las demás llaves doradas miraba desafiante al dragón.

A su lado de repente se pusieron de pie Erza, junto a ella aparecieron Jellal, Ultear y Meredy, aparecieron Gray Lyon, Mirajane Yukino se pusieron al otro lado de Lucy, y de repente varios otros aparecieron.

- **[Humanos estúpidos…no sé qué son exactamente…pero no tienen oportunidad…]** -susurro tranquilo el dragon, quien volteo a mirar a Natsu y luego al grupo de magos delante de él, respirando pesadamente. - **[Bien veamos…veamos qué es lo que pueden hacer…humanos]** -de inmediato Romeo y Wakaba se acercaron a Natsu y lo llevaron atrás con Wendy para que recibiese ayuda cuanto antes.

-¡Ataquen!-bramo Gray y todos se lanzaron al ataque, Gray, Lyon y Ultear aprisionaron al dragón en las patas traseras, mientras una enorme estatua de piedra lo hacía desde la parte de adelante, cortesía de Jura.

Kagura saltaba en compañía de Gray, tauro y otros magos, usaron diferente tipos de ataques que tuviesen la intención de provocar cortes, espadas de hielo, metal fuego caían sobre el cuello del dragon, sin embargo eso era todo, no pudieron atravesar las escamas del dragón.

Y así continuaron los ataques diferentes tipos de magia, bolas de fuego, lanzas de hielo, armas blancas caían sobre el dragón que no mostraba signos e recibir daño alguno, al final Jellal junto a Ultear, Mirajane, Erza, Gray, escorpio, Loke, Lyon y otros magos más lanzaron un potente ataque contra el dragón. Sin embargo si los dragons Slayer pudieron apenas herirlo, ellos no le pudieron hacer ni un rasguño. Espectra solo se sacudió como estirándose, librándose del hielo y la estatua de rocas, para solo dar un rugido y un aletear, enviando lejos a varios magos.

-En serio…ni un solo rasguño-Gray frustrado apretaba los dientes mirando al dragón

-Es que acaso todos son solo más fuertes mientras aparecen…ni todo nuestra magia pudo hacerse algo- Jellal respiraba algo cansado, lo mismo con Ultear y Meredy.

-Lo atacamos con todo y para él ni siquiera es nada-Jura miraba con miedo ahora al dragón delante suyo, si antes no pudieron hacer algo contra los otros ahora era peor.

-Es en verdad esto real…porque no podemos ganar…tan fuerte son ellos-Mirajane apretaba los dientes ahora en estado normal.

-si ni siquiera un dragón y un dragón Slayer juntos pudieron…pensar que no tendríamos oportunidad-Erza apretando el agarre de su espada, respirando con dificultad.

- **[No deben sentirse mal…solo la magia de los elfos y las hadas puede hacerme algo…la magia de estas larvas a un es inmadura…sus propiedades dragón Slayer no tienen efecto en mí su poder es insuficiente…en cuanto a ustedes están muy lejos de ello…]** -fue lo que dijo tranquilamente sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, esperando algo, sin saber que había dado una idea a cómo enfrentarlo.- **[…además de ellos…solo un emperador dragón o un dios dragón pueden de tenerme…soy un rey dragón después de todo…los demás dragones…son solo señores dragón…así que no se sorprendan…de hecho apenas tuve que usar la décima parte de mi poder real para derrotarles…debo decir que hacerme usar eso…sinceramente serán de cuidado algún día…pero… me asegurare de que no lo sean]** -su tranquila voz acompañada de su malicia enviaba escalofriaos a todos los magos, sabiendo que no podrían hacer nada, sin embargo no todos pensaban lo mismo.

Quizás no había elfos…pero y si hubiese algo cercano a las hadas…como por ejemplo Fairy Tail…

- **[De todas formas…los matare a todos ustedes…ustedes estarán muertos antes de que el sol salga…esa es la verdad…su única verdad….antes de que ustedes… ¡mmm!]** -se detuvo de repente en su monologo, mirando a todos lados, de la nada había tenido de repente un leve escalofrió.

Justo encima de él apareció un enorme círculo mágico el cual el reconoció el poder que emanaba de él.

- **[Que demonios… ¿Cómo puede ser posible esto?...esa magia…es imposible]** -exclamo sorprendido Espectra, mirando el círculo mágico, mientras la imagen de cierto dragón negro con mirada dorada aparecía en sus pensamientos.

-heriste a mis hijos…te burlas de la humanidad…recibe el castigo de las hadas _**¡Fairy Law!**_ -exclamo el maestro, palabras cuya única intención era las de hacer pagar a quien hirió a sus seres queridos; y del círculo mágico salió un enorme haz de energía dorada que atrapo por completo al dragón.

-GROOOOOOOUUUUUUWL-

Un rugido de dolo se escuchó por fin, el dragón rugió de dolor, la cantidad de magia en ese ataque era descomunal después de todo, y como él decía solo la magia de elfos y hadas tiene oportunidad de dañarlo.

El maestro Makarov fue quien ataco al dragón, fue el quien realizo el ataque sin más, realizando uno de los tres hechizos principales dejados por la primera, el Fairy Law.

Respirando pesadamente, el maestro cayo de rodillas, había agotado todas sus reservas mágicas con aquel ataque, no habría un segundo, aun así se levantó pues sabía que no había sido suficiente-Incluso si fui yo quien disparo el hechizo…aún puede moverse…-

Murmuro rodeado de todos los magos de su gremio, mirando hacia donde había golpeado el Fairy Law, viendo como dos tétricas alas se extendían, y para mostrar entonces a un furioso dragón con mirada furiosa, con algunas heridas más, la más resaltante un corte sobre dos de sus ojos derechos.

- **[Pensar que un humano sería capaz de manejar esa problemática magia…no pensé que pudiese existir humanos con esa capacidad…]** -caminado hacia ellos, deteniéndose a una distancia en la cual eran capaces de sentir la propia aura del dragón, un aura que les provocaba asco y miedo, una presencia de muerte. - **[Pero no es como si eso no tuviese una solución rápida]** -abriendo sus fauces mientras energía purpura preparándose para disparar un rugido.

PROOOOW

Un fuerte golpe le sorprendió cerrando sus mandíbulas un segundo antes de que liberase ese tremendo torrente de energía, el ataque de aliento le exploto en su boca causando dolor en Espectra, quien miro furioso a un enorme maestro, todos los magos pensaban que ahora había una posibilidad, sin embargo no esperaban lo siguiente,

-FIUT-STAB-

El sonido de algo afilado moviéndose, empalándose en algo, el repugnante sonido de huesos rotos y alguien vomitando sangre se escucharon, silenciando cualquier otro ruido, acompañando este silencio, se podían ver las expresiones de horror de todos los ahí presentes.

La cola de Espectra se había movido y había usado esta como una espada, una espada que atravesó el abdomen del anciano, atónitos todos miraban como el anciano vomitaba una gran cantidad de sangre, sangre la cual cayo un poco sobre el rostro del dragón.

- **[Pero antes que mueras…quiero que me digas…como conoces la magia de Thanatos…como es que conoces la magia de un emperador dragón…]** -Eso confundió a todos, Espectra se refería a esa magia como magia de dragón, y de un dragón en particular, era acaso la magia de la primera…la magia de un dragón.

Esas fueron las preguntas que ahora estaban en la mente de varios magos, sin embargo poco tiempo estuvieron pues algunos corrían con la intención de meterse en el camino del dragón aun si sabían que morirían, debían de hacer algo.

- **[No molesten]** -con desdén movió su pata derecha, provocando que una honda de neblina mando a volar a varios de esos magos, como si algo les hubiese golpeado. - **[Ahora que sé que tienen esa carta…no les puedo permitirles acercarse…pero dudo que alguno de ustedes además de esta basura pudiesen…no tienen el poder suficiente…]** -

Mirando con suficiencia a todos los frustrados magos que miraban ahora al dragón apretando los dientes, sus puños, al saber que ninguno de ellos no podrían hacer nada.

- **[Suelta al anciano y métete con alguien de tu tamaño maldito engendro]** -saltando sobre Espectra, apareció Atlas, quien mordió cruel y mordazmente al dragón Breaker, jalándolo hacia atrás, y alejándolo del grupo de magos y del anciano Makarov, mientras rápidamente se metía de lleno en una pelea uno a uno, cuerpo a cuerpo contra Espectra, convertido en una nova viviente buscaba derrotar al dragón Breaker.

-¡Makarov-dono! Hábleme-de inmediato Jura sujeto al maestro y lo puso a buen recaudo, varios miembros del gremio estaban llorando al ver herido al maestro, otros estaban furiosos apretando los dientes por su frustración, alejándose de la lucha de ambos dragones lo más que podían.

Era imposible para ellos luchar, incluso si lo hacían era claro el resultado, su derrota absoluta, y aunque un rayo de esperanza brillo, sabían que atacarlo con los dos hechizos dejados por la primera terminaría a la larga siendo inútiles, pues Makarov solo había acertado por astucia y porque el mismo dragón lo permitió, si lo intentaran por segunda vez, el dragón no se los permitiría.

Lucy por otra parte junto a Lissana y Happy se mantenían cerca a Natsu que estaba malherido, ellas lloraban, pues la persona a la que una amaba y a la que otra consideraba su mejor amigo y hermano estaba tan mal herido, incluso después de ser atendido por Wendy aún se encontraba muy lastimado.

Huesos rotos, hemorragias internas, el tratamiento rápido de Wendy le había dejado fuera de peligro, pero aun mostraba cansancio y dolor.

-Porque…porque tiene que pasar esto…porque no podemos ganar porque…Natsu incluso tu-derramando lágrimas, abrazando a Natsu, mientras Lucy inútilmente sujetaba su mano intentando calmar en algo el dolor de su mejor amigo.

-Si tan solo…si tan solo…-sus sollozos eran opacados por la cruenta pelea entre dragones que se estaban dando, siendo esta una batalla de un solo lado, con Espectra ganando, golpeando, cortando, aplastando al dragón de fuego Atlas Flame la última línea de defensa de los magos, los demás dragones estaban igual lastimados, incapaces de seguir luchando, los dragón Slayers no podían luchar.

-Li-Li-Lissana Lu-Lucy ¿Están bien?-preguntaba Natsu con un ojo medio cerrado, mientras un hilo de sangre salía desde su frente, preocupado por ellas ante estar cerca a tan violenta y destructiva batalla. Dando una mirada cansada a los dos, sonriendo dificultosamente al comprobar el bienestar de ambas magas.

Ambas apretaron la mano del mago de fuego con suavidad, intentado aliviar un poco el dolor de este inútilmente, Happy abrazaba al mago en su cabello llorando por el estado de su mejor amigo.

-¡es que acaso no hay esperanza! ¡ACASO NUNCA TUVIMOS ESPERANZA!-grito a los cielos como buscando una respuesta, siendo escuchada por todos, de igual maneras todos se hacían esa pregunta.

 _Acaso nunca tuvieron la más mínima esperanza de ganar_ …

Ese era el pensamiento colectivo de todos, viendo como los únicos que eran capaces de plantarles cara a un dragón caían, como los mismos dragones habían sido derrotados…

Todos al mismo tiempo….por el mismo enemigo…

Un enemigo que solo buscaba una única cosa…destruir, destruir su mundo y destruirlos a todos…sin la más mínima contemplaciones, sin hacer diferencia entre ellos.

Siendo mirada por una persona en particular.

- _yo no diría eso Lucy Heartfilia…la esperanza es algo que jamás te abandonara…nunca lo hará a menos que tu dejes de creer que la hay_ -fueron las palabras escuchadas por todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, que voltearon en dirección a donde había gritado la maga estelar.

Ahí parada justo detrás de ella, se encontraba la primera maestra, mirando sin que se dieran cuenta, con una sonrisa nostálgica hacia la puerta eclipse.

- _hace tiempo hubo una situación similar…yo estaba en su lugar…parecía que no había la más mínima esperanza…fue entonces que esa persona apareció…y fue esa persona la que me recordó que jamás había que perder la esperanza no importa que_ -dando la espalda a la puerta eclipse, caminando hacia la batalla de los dragones.

 _-Si todos tienen esperanza…un milagro ocurrirá…si tienen esperanza lo imposible será posible…y si tienen esperanza…pueden proteger a sus compañeros…verdad…Thanatos…-_ dijo la primera, mientras desaparecía en estelas de luz, llamando con un pequeño susurro que nadie escucho, a alguien sonriendo en su mente, un muchacho que le sonreía en sus pensamientos… manteniéndose sonriente por ese recuerdo mientras se desvanecía, teniendo una única cosa en sus pensamientos.

 _No pierdan la esperanza no importa que…porque ello será aquello que provoque un milagro…porque incluso en el más profundo de los abismos la luz llegara sin importar donde sea…recuérdenlo…y no se rindan…no deseen ese milagro solamente luchen por el…porque…el milagro esta por darse…_

El pensamiento de un milagro…y luchar por el…

Esos fueron las palabras que la primera dijo que debían tener presentes incluso en este momento de desesperación.

Y fue ese mismo pensamiento, el pensamiento de que un milagro era posible, todos cerraron sus ojos un instante, incluso las personas que no eran del gremio fueron alcanzadas por el pensamiento de la primera.

-Un milagro…creo que eso es posible…primera…un milagro es posible…por supuesto que lo es-sonriendo adolorido, estiraba su mano hacia el cielo, siendo apretada afectuosamente por Lucy y Lissana.

-…Por ello debemos luchar…-Poniéndose de pie, con fuerzas sacadas de dios sabe dónde, Natsu caminaba débilmente hacia la lucha de los dragones. Seguidos por Lissana y Lucy. Ambas magas sostuvieron su mano apretándola amablemente, haciéndole saber que ellas estarían a su lado.

De un momento otro, os tres fueron acompañados por el maestro Makarov que dificultosamente se había puesto de pie y ponía su mano sobre las de ellos, y al igual que el todos había escuchado, escuchado lo dicho por la primera y Natsu, todos los magos de Fairy Tail se acercaron a donde estaba el maestro, y sujetaron todos sus manos, buscando estar juntos los unos con los otros, de la misma manera que lo habían hecho en la isla Tenrou.

- _por favor…por favor…que un milagro ocurra… ¡Por favor dios envíanos un milagro…un milagro por el que lucharemos!_ -pensó Lucy con todas sus fuerzas, y apretando el agarre en la mano de Natsu y Lissana.

Todos volteaban a ver la pelea, y sus miradas cambiaban, dejaban de lado sus dudas, y sus preocupaciones por la situación, orando mentalmente por el milagro por el cual lucharían.

No muy diferente de ellos la princesa Hisui, oraba por un milagro, Ultear golpeaba el suelo, rogando por un milagro a los cielos, Kagura sostenía su espada, inclinada haciendo una oración, Yukino arrodillada juntando sus manos estaba igual, orando por un milagro a los cielos, cana apretaba su mano derecha, rogando a las hadas, al cielo que un milagro sucediese, Erza deseaba con todo su corazón aquel milagro que salvara a todos…

Todas ellas tenían el mismo pensamiento, orar por el milagro en el cual ellas creían, y por el cual ellas ahora lucharían, sin dudas, sin miedo…pelarían con convicción.

Dicen que cuando piensas, y quieres que un milagro se dé, si lo deseas con todas las fuerzas de tu corazón, los milagros ocurren, y esta vez no sería diferente, como si fuese un llamado desde la lejanía, como cuando un amigo llama a otro para ayudar, así fue como se dio el milagro.

 _ **[Lo he escuchado…corazones nobles y sinceros buscan un milagro…un milagro por el cual están dispuestos a luchar]**_

Fueron las palabras que escucho la maga estelar y las demás magas que oraron por un milagro desde lo más profundo de su alma, una profunda y amable voz en su mente, una voz les devolvió algo que creyeron perdido…algo que habían recuperado hasta hace un instante…

…Esperanza…un fuerte sentimiento de esperanza broto en sus corazones al escuchar esa voz.

Al entrar los dragón Breakers a este mundo usaron una puerta, una puerta capaz de resistir la apertura entre dimensiones, y esa puerta aún seguía abierta, la dimensión de la que ellos habían escapado aun seguía ahí, así que aun algo podía cruzarlo, o alguien.

- **[El juego se termina ahora…Hasta nunca Atlas Flame…Huh….Kuh]** -grito Espectra preparándose para terminar con la vida del dragón de fuego, cuando…

-BAPUMB-

Deteniéndose súbitamente en su accionar, Espectra sintió un escalofrió repentinamente, uno que le anunciaba del peligro acercándose.

Justo cuando el dragón Breaker había derribado al dragón, preparándose para dar el tiro de gracia a todo y todos en la ciudad de Fiore, en el cielo, se quedó quieto, mirando frenéticamente hacia todos lados, hasta que su mirar se detuvo en un punto en específico, la puerta eclipse.

La razón….

Rojo….rojo carmesí…

Una luz roja carmesí estaba brillando en la oscuridad de la puerta eclipse, una luz que hizo detenerse en seco a Espectra, una luz que creía no volvería a ver jamás, una luz que llevaba una sola cosa con ella…

Recordando el aquel color de los guardianes que más dragón Breakers derrotaron, aquello que cambiaron el rumbo de la guerra en el pasado…

Los dragones rojos…dragons que solo prorrogaban una cosa cuando todo parecía perdido…

Esperanza…la esperanza…la esperanza por la que todos ellos rezaron en sus corazones…

Una esperanza… acompañada del color rojo carmesí…el rojo de un dragón…

El milagro de la esperanza anhelado por todos…había sido escuchado por los dioses, y no por dioses cualquieras, sino por los dioses dragones…quienes ahora enviaban a su heraldo…un heraldo más que enviado a respuesta de su profundo deseo de esperanza era enviado a esa dimensión para acabar con los dragón Breakers y restaurar el equilibrio….

Nuevamente demostrando que el destino tiene formas de entrecruzar los hilos de la historia.

El dragón Breaker reconocía el poder que venía, reconocía esta aura, esta presencia, pues aunque la última vez que la sintió fue antes de ser aprisionado, una joven presencia que ahora estaba cargada de confianza y más poder que nunca.

- **[¡E-E-E-ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡Tú no puedes estar vivo…tú no puedes estar vivo ni aquí!]** -la sorpresa y el desconcierto eran obvios en su voz, además de mostrar un leve temor, retrocediendo frenéticamente, dejando a Alas Flame que se recuperaba levemente- **[No tiene que ser una broma…tú no puedes estar aquí Welsh Dragón…dragón emperador rojo]** -el grito de alarma era innegable, en definitiva Espectra temía, le temía a sea quien fuese que venía por la puerta.

Levantando su cabeza, al igual que Axcer, Levia y Scissor; Atlas Flame miraba a la luz carmesí que provenía de la infinita oscuridad de la puerta eclipse, la cual daba la impresión del atardecer de un día, como si finalizara algo en ese instante.

- **[Un emperador…un emperador…dragon sin más viene…kukuku…quien diría que estaría vivo para ver a uno]** -con ello dicho atlas intentaba a toda costa mantener una parte de su cuerpo erguida, para presenciar la aparición de un emperador dragón.

Sabiendo todos lo que estaba por pasar, augurado por el mismo Espectra…

 **["...,** _ **un emperador dragón o dios dragón pueden detenerme…soy un rey dragón después de todo…"]**_

Fue lo que él dijo, y ello era lo recordaba Atlas que dificultosamente se ponía de pie, y ahora un emperador dragón venía, un dragón capaz de detenerlo. Todos lo habían escuchado e incluso ahora, el mismo dragón Breaker recuerda aquello que dijo.

Sintiendo todos ahí, como es que una poderosa presencia se aproxima, una presencia que está poniendo nervioso a un poderoso dragón, haciéndole perder la calma incluso si no estaba en ese instante ahí…

Y entonces las primeras piezas de una de las más devastadoras batallas se comenzaban a mover, en un tablero que ahora era Earhtland, y que ahora sería el escenario por decidir si aquel mundo desaparecía o perduraría.

La primera aparición del dragón que porta la esperanza se da, trayendo un mañana por el cual vivir, y al cual el protegería y guiaría bajo sus alas…

Usando su sombra plateada para repeler la maldad de los enemigos…

Su oscuridad devorara y consumirá todo el mal que amenace el mañana….

Mientras su brillo carmesí ilumina la esperanza de un mañana para todos…

La historia de royal emperador dragón comienza…

* * *

Uf el primer capitulo al fin, lo siento por la demora, es por ello que para compensarlos ya tengo listo el siguiente capitulo, con esto mis dos historias estarían actualizadas con tres caps cada una, con ello puedo dedicarme a esbribir y refinar el prologo de dos historias por venir en fin, bueno el escenario para la entrada esta listo, y perdón por cortar aquí, pero de lo contrario el cap se volvería sumamente largo y a consejo de erendir debía evitar eso pues puede volverse aburrido en fin, espero que les haya gustado y nada si les gusto pues dejen reviews en serio se aprecian.

ahora:

1- si bueno le di nombres a los dos dragones que faltaban porque bueno, debian de tener nombres.

2- también invente varios ataques de los dragons slayers como Rogue de quien no se conoce un arte secreta especial, y asi varias otras inclusive de dragones, pero oigan que mas da necesitaba fuertes ataques en sus arsenales para el dragón.

3-lamentablemente si, es lo que ocurrirá, si han leído atentamente saben lo que hare, pero a mi me interesa como se daran esas relaciones y me gusta personalmente.

4-bueno no hubo tanta participacion de los magos de fairy tail, pero era porque el cap solo debia centrarse en la batalla entre los dragons slayers y los dragones contra Espectra.


	3. Chapter 3

hola chicos...uf el capitulo II ya esta aquí bueno disfruten de leerlo, nuevamente agradezco a todos aquellos que leen este fic, ademas de que bueno, nuevamente digo esto, Fairy tail, ni High school DxD me pertenecen.

diálogos:

-No deberías de decir eso-humano/demonio/ángel o caído

- **[Real]-** dragones/dioses o seres de gran poder

-" ** _[fuerte...se fuerte]"-_** _Pensamientos de dragones/seres de gran poder_

-" _Personas varias_ "-pensamientos humanos/demonios/ángeles o caídos

[un solo tajo]-espadas y objetos diferentes de los Sacred Gears

 _ **-[*Este no es el fin*]-Comunicaciones telepaticas/hologramicas**_

* * *

Capitulo III: La esperanza roja renace-El Juicio Carmesí

Todo hasta ahora había sido un caos, primero la aparición sorpresiva de los dragones a través de la puerta eclipse, la cual solo era un método para conectar el presente a la tierra de 400 años al pasado, y por la cual siete dragones aparecieron.

Causando y desatándose así una cruenta lucha entre humanos y dragones, la cual dio un giro repentino a favor de los humanos en cierto punto de la batalla, y luego se mantuvo en un despliegue de fuerzas equiparables.

Pero entonces sucedió algo que nadie esperaría, de un momento a otro la puerta eclipse volvió a abrirse, sin embargo esta vez, esta puerta no conecto al mundo de hace 400 años, sino conecto a otro mundo, la razón, permitir el paso de tres seres poderosos…

Dragons Breakers…dragones venidos desde otro mundo con un único objetivo, causar la destrucción del mundo, según lo que dijo Atlas Flame, fue una raza de dragones que erradicaron los antiguos dragones antepasados de Atlas y los otros, sin embargo ahora estaban ahí.

Desatándose entonces una lucha entre uno de los dragón Breakers, Espectra Sailent el dragon de las tinieblas del infierno, contra seis de los dragons Slayers y los siete dragones, terminando en una batalla unilateral, que ganaba sin mucho esfuerzo Espectra Sailent, hiriendo a todos al sacarlos de combate, terminando hiriendo también a Makarov, quien puro lastimarlo de manera significativa.

Al final cuando Atlas Flame era el último en pie y cayo, Espectra disponiéndose a terminar con su vida, la esperanza volvió a todos, así como por primera vez desde que había comenzado aquella cruenta pelea, el dragón Breaker mostró algo que nadie esperaría…

Miedo…miedo por la venida de alguien, con un poder abrumador.

Fue entonces que ocurrió, algo que nadie esperaba una segunda entrada a este mundo desde el mundo de donde vinieron los dragón Breakers, muy contrario a la aparición de ellos cuya sola presencia daba miedo, desesperación y un sinfín de emociones negativas, una nueva presencia se sintió, una contraria a ellos.

Alguien nuevamente venia, y no venía con las mismas intenciones que los primeros, era alguien distinto a ellos, y por lo que Espectra había dicho, era otro dragón, otro dragón viniendo desde otro mundo, y cuya presencia provocaba lo contrario a la de los dragón Breakers.

Paz…

Tranquilidad…

Armonía…

Eran solo alguna de ellas, y de la puerta un gran destello rojo se dio, cegando a dragones y humanos momentáneamente, todos entendían aquello, la presencia de un poderoso ser, su aura, todo aquello denotaba únicamente poder, un poder puro. Todo esto augurado por una luz de color rojo carmesí que hizo parecer un bello atardecer, como si eso significase el final de algo en ese instante.

Todos los magos cerraron los ojos un instante por la intensa luz que venía de la puerta. Abriendo los ojos, algo temerosos por aquel poder, vieron con asombro al ser que había emergido de la puerta, si los dragones de antes causaron asombro, eso se olvidó delante de ellos algo aún más asombroso había aparecido.

Ahí flotando elegantemente sobre la puerta eclipse un dragón occidental, con largo cuello flotaba, con ayuda de tres pares de alas de murciélago, una larga cola, cuernos dorados, unas escamas brillantes de color rojo, una armadura negra como la noche eterna protegía su cuerpo, incrustada en ella varias joyas doradas, sus alas más grandes eran negras con joyas azules en la articulación en la espalda, lo mismo con su cola donde el rojo y el negro se combinaban terminando en una hermosa punta de oro con picos que parecían finamente acabados en una letal punta de tridente.

Sus garras con detalles plateados, y dos picos sobresalían en los codos, así como también las joyas de color oro, en el pecho sobre el protector del pecho una gran gema verde, incrustada en una decoración triangular con detalles dorados. El rostro del dragon, una expresión tranquila con ojos verdes esmeraldas, una melena roja llameante, adornaba aún más sus prominentes cuernos dorados, resaltando así el cuerno rojo que tenía en la nariz.

Un emperador dragón en todo su esplendor y poder…eso sentían los dragones…sin embargo no era así para Espectra, que ahora estaba aterrado, la razón simple, sabía que era un emperador, pero verlo ahora y sentir estando a cierta distancia de él podía sentir más claro la presencia de aquel emperador dragon…

La presencia de un verdadero dragón imperial…

Y la presencia de Thanatos, el emperador dragón negro…

De cerca podía percibir sus poderes, los poderes de dos dragones más acompañaban a este emperador, ahora la confianza que tenía por terminar con todo esto se había esfumado.

- **[Tu…es imposible…ese poder maldito ¡ES SIMPLEMENTE IMPOSIBLE…COMO PUEDES TENER SEMEJANTE PODER!]** -el miedo en los gritos de Espectra hizo reaccionar a todos, todos los magos veían impresionados por aquello.

El dragón fijo su mirada en Espectra que ahora tenía todo claro, a sus ojos, el no vio uno sino cuatro dragones, uno era el dragón delante de él, que si bien había reconocido el poder que emanaba de él, no reconoció su apariencia, pues aunque un dragón obtuviese más poder a lo largo de su vida, su aspecto rara vez cambia tan radicalmente.

Pero justo detrás de este dragón veía ahí a dos dragones uno negro con ojos plateados, a quien sin duda reconoció, uno de los viejos emperadores dragón, el dragón emperador plateado, Thanatos, y uno rojo con ojos verdes Ddraig, un emperador dragón más joven que Thanatos, pero con niveles iguales a los de el en términos de poder, y justo detrás de ellos se encontraba uno más grande con seis alas doradas, a quien Espectra reconoció de inmediato, uno de los más peligrosos y antiguos dragones ancestrales, el ultimo probablemente y estaba delante.

Dragnir…un verdadero dragón imperial, la verdadera sombra plata del cielo…un descendiente de los Real génesis dragón…él era un asesino de dioses primordiales…

El poder que emanaba de dicho dragón, era el suficiente para cuartear el terreno justo debajo de él incluso al estar a varios metros del suelo, pero más que eso, el miedo que infundía con su sola presencia a Espectra hacia al dragón Breaker temblar. De repente su mirada recorrió el terreno encontrando solo una cosa.

Destrucción por todos lados, todo reducido a nada más cenizas y escombros, todo por la intervención de un dragón Breaker, su mirada cambio a una de pesar, como si lamentase aquel paisaje tan desolador, acompañado de personas que se mostraban con apenas esperanzas.

- **[Espectra Sailent…dragón de las tinieblas del infierno…ha pasado un tiempo]** -saludo increíblemente tranquilo, pero con cada palabra que salía de las fauces del dragón, el dragon de pie temblaba- **[Solo lo diré una vez…regresa a tu prisión….y permanece ahí hasta la eternidad tranquilamente…cumple tu condena por tus pecados…cumple el decreto supremo….hijo de Jhenova]** -la voz del dragón a pesar de sonar tranquila iban cargadas de poder, el poder de someter a un dragón, y Espectra por ser un dragón Breaker lo soportaba, pero para los demás dragones lo sentían, un poder que iba más allá de lo que comprendían, sentían que si el emperador delante les pidiese que se arrodillaran ellos obedecerían sin chistar.

Pero un grupo de personas en particular, reconocieron aquella profunda y pacifica voz, la voz que sonó en sus mentes, era la misma voz con la que hablo el dragon, dándoles una sola idea de lo que había pasado…el dragón hablo directamente a sus mentes, contestando sus suplicas por un milagro…

Sintiendo en sus almas, un leve y suave tacto que hacía que ellas tuviesen la certeza de que aquel dragón ahí delante había venido a salvarlos a todos, y que él les protegería.

- **[Porque tú…de todos…porque tenía que ser un verdadero dragón imperial…Dragnir…este sin duda es tu poder, y tú también estas aquí Thanatos…siento ese poder contigo también…Ddraig tú….ustedes porque nos condenaron…malnacidos]** -reclamaba furioso Espectra al dragón recién llegado, aumentando el poder de su aura como para intimidar al emperador.

Sin embargo de un momento a otro cierta hostilidad una que podría poner de rodillas a cualquiera, y una que estaba causando más estragos a la tierra, aunque incluso controlada se sintió por mucho. - **[Porque los condenamos dices…cayeron engañados por Jhenova…se embriagaron en su poder hasta que perdieron la razón, cientos…miles de ustedes…asesinaron a familias enteras de dragones inocentes…destruyeron ciudades enteras…redujeron con su ejército tres de los nueve mundos…y varios otros mundos del cosmos…y aun así tu uno de los generales del oeste dices que no mereces el castigo…cuando en aquel entonces solo buscabas destrucción…aun si soy solo un fragmento…es más que suficiente]** -

Las cosas estaban claras ahora, el dragón que había aparecido hasta el final, estaba en ese instante para someter a Espectra, un emperador dragon llegaba a apresar a un rey dragón corrupto, aparentemente un asunto exclusivo entre dragones.

Apretando los colmillos Espectra Sailent se dio cuenta de sus pocas opciones, luchar e intentar escapar, intentar escapar y ser exterminado en el proceso o someterse y ser llevado a cumplir su condena. Se dio cuenta de que cualquiera llevaría al mismo lugar, el lugar del cual le costó un gran trabajo escapar, así que opto por el camino de un dragón hasta el final, pelear…brillo intensamente y entonces adopto una forma que nadie esperaría.

Ahí delante de ellos ahora había una persona, una persona con una armadura dragón del color de Espectra Sailent, alas igual de tétricas solo que más pequeñas, la imagen era igual de tétrica que la del dragón en el que estaba basada, su aura y su poder fueron los que más se sintieron con cambios, su poder era mayor, y su aura ahora rodeaba a Espectra era de color purpura, al igual que el dragón, seis líneas sobre el yelmo del casco, y cuernos hacia atrás, varias joyas purpuras con un brillo incandescentes estaban incrustadas en la armadura.

- **[Incluso si es por la fuerza…que sepas dragón emperador de pacotilla, soy un rey alguien que domina…y no seré dominado por alguien con el poder de dos muertos como tú me oyes]** -con furia decía en su nueva forma, cada vez que lo hacia las tres líneas que representaban sus ojos en el yelmo brillaban de manera intermitente.

El emperador reconocido como Ddraig, bajo levemente la cabeza, su mirada solo reflejaba pena, suspiro incluso con sus facciones retinianas, eso pudo notarse, como un humano que sabe que no hay remedio, sin embargo rápidamente cambio a una mirada decidida, una mirada que decía que ahora no habría marcha atrás.

- **[Así que es de esta manera…quieres pelear…si es así…me limitare a terminar contigo entonces]** -y con ellos comenzaba a brillar para de un momento a otro una versión en miniatura del dragón emperador apareciese, parecido en tamaño a Espectra, pero con una armadura mucho más definida, seis alas negras y rojas, armadura roja, con joyas plateadas, doradas y verdes, un yelmo con ojos brillantes de color esmeralda, cuernos dorados hacia atrás, unos más pequeños en lo que sería la parte de la boca y un afilado cuerno justo en la frente, hombreras en punta, haciendo parecer que la persona fuese más voluminosa a simple vista, sobre el pecho un protector de color negro con un decorado en forma triangular invertido encima, en el centro una gran joya verde en su vértice invertido, detalles dorados adornaban esa joya, arriba de ella una azul zafiro apareció siendo decorada con igual detalles dorados. La parte de la armadura de las piernas era casi como la de los brazos, terminaba en garras, con joyas en las rodillas y picos dorados también.

- **[Ultima advertencia Espectra Sailent…detente y evitaras esto…de ser posible preferiría no pelear…]** -con ello el dragón bajo significativamente la salida de poder que tenía, queriendo evitar un enfrentamiento, pues viendo como el paraje estaba hasta este momento, una batalla entre él y el dragón Breaker podría terminar por borrar lo poco que quedaba de esta ciudad.

- **[No te creas mucho por ser un emperador…mis niveles de poder ahora son los de un emperador…no te creas que estas por encima de mi maldito Ddraig…]** -con ello, olvidándose de su estado de tranquilidad, Espectra se lanzó en un ataque frontal, unas hojas purpuras salieron de sus protectores de sus brazos, espadas de luz color purpura, y con ellas se lanzó al ataque- **[¡Me quedare con tu cabeza!]** -

La explosión de velocidad repentina fue inútilmente tratada de seguir por los magos, lo único que vieron fue la repulsión de varios metros de escombros a causa del impulso de velocidad repentino del dragón Breaker, y al instante otra onda de choque más destructiva que la anterior.

El ataque de Espectra hacia golpeado, pero no dio en el blanco, pues fue detenida por tan solo la mano cubierta por la armadura, como si no fuese nada, el poder de ataque y la fuerza de Espectra no era algo con lo que nadie debería de jugar, sin embargo el emperador se mantenía tranquilo, las habilidades de ambos eran notorias, y sus velocidades aún más, en un instante el ataco y al siguiente segundo el impacto entre ellos.

- **[Si vas a continuar, entonces no me dejas alternativa…]** -sujetando sin mucho esfuerzo la hoja de luz del brazo derecho de Espectra, el impacto sobre el terreno circundante se sintió, un fuerte temblor se dio, sin embargo Ddraig ni siquiera se vio afectado. Sujeto la espada y apretó suavemente, esta se hizo añicos al instante, sin ofrecer resistencia, provocando asombro en todos.

Atacando de inmediato con su brazo izquierdo, apuntando al cuello del emperador, este levanto su ala la cual sirvió como escudo, la espada de luz se hizo añicos, el yelmo de Espectra se abrió un compartimiento en la parte de la boca y se mostró una hilera de colmillos, el brillo purpura en esa boca, al igual que en su forma dragón, solo significaba una cosa.

Preparaba un ataque de aliento a quemarropa.

Sin embargo jamás salió, pues la palma de la mano del emperador sujeto el rostro del dragón atrapando el aliento en su boca, haciendo que este explotara, sin embargo al emperador no le parecía afectar.

- **[No me detendrás…]** -y con ello se libraba de su agarre convertido en niebla, una niebla purpura brillante, la cual se veía aún más peligrosa que la niebla anterior de color gris.- **[Espero que puedas con esto…Fafafafafa…Porque incluso dos emperadores cayeron con esto]** -riendo hacia brillar su hojas por todos lados.

El emperador sin embargo estaba tranquilo, no parecía nervioso, mirando únicamente hacia adelante camino un par de pasos.

-Ten cuidado en esa forma puede atacar desde donde sea-quien grito eso fue la maga estelar, aquella voz la reconoció de inmediato, por lo cual el dragón ante todo pronóstico asintió con la cabeza de manera tranquila, haciendo notar que escucho a ella.

Y de repente cientos de hojas purpuras hechas de neblina salieron de todas direcciones, con la única intención de empalar al dragón, atravesar su armadura y llegar hasta su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, al emperador solo le basta hacer crecer su aura, la cual al entrar en contacto con las hojas de niebla, las destrozaba sin que estas ofrezcan mayor resistencia, haciendo un escudo con su propia aura, decir que en ese instante, todos estaban asombrados era, poco, ningún dragón o dragón Slayer, incluso juntos pudo hacer eso, poner al dragón contra la cuerdas.

- **[Así que un emperador…un emperador dragón con el poder de un verdadero dragón imperial ha venido….esperaba ver con suerte a un emperador dragón…pero para mí ver al menos un despliegue de poder de un verdadero dragón imperial…no puedo creer que esté vivo para esto…]** -murmurando Atlas Flame poniéndose de pie, mirando como el emperador parecía estar desviando todas las hojas de neblina sin moverse, sin embargo sabía que no era así, el daba esa impresión…sin embargo…él se estaba moviendo, moviéndose a una velocidad imposible de seguir.

Nadie sabía que estaba pasando, lo único que se veía eran destellos de color rojo negruzco, los cuales repelían las hojas purpuras., cortes descendentes, laterales, en diagonal, invertidos, dos hasta tres ataques al mismo tiempo, desde diferentes ángulos, incluso desde el suelo, ninguna hoja parecía poder alcanzar al emperador.

- **[Así que aquí estas eh…]** -salto hacia adelante, haciendo un pequeño cráter de donde había saltado, atrapando algo entre las delgadas líneas de niebla a su alrededor, sacando a la fuerza de esa forma a Espectra que sujetaba la mano izquierda del emperador la cual lo sujetaba por el cuello, con ambas manos intentaba desesperadamente de zafarse- **[En el pasado acabaste con la vida de dos emperadores…es cierto, pero no lo hiciste solo…otros tres dragón Breaker…hermanos tuyos te ayudaron…solo así les fue posible matarlos….]** -

Volviendo a convertirse en tinieblas logro zafarse- **[¡GRRRRRR! ¡MALDITO PORQUE…PORQUE JUSTO AHORA…PORQUE! Se suponía que ya no quedaban dragones imperiales…]** -grito iracundo Espectra desde la aparente seguridad que le daba estar en forma de niebla.

- **[No tengo porque contestarte eso, ahora solo sométete…obedéceme y regresa termina con esto…estoy aquí para cumplir con lo decretado por los dioses dragones]** -aumentando su aura, aumentado su salida de poder con el fin de intimidar, haciendo que a través del yelmo pusiesen verse sus ojos, ojos brillantes de un dragón mostrando su autoridad, infundiendo el miedo a su enemigo con solo su poder.

- **[No te creas demasiado Ddraig solo por haber sido enviado por Gran rojo y Ophis]** -materializándose en el cielo y convirtiéndose en una estela de luz se dirigió de inmediato hacia el emperador, quien contesto de la misma manera, convirtiéndose en una estrella en un meteoro de color negro rojizo, con rayos dorados, quien al salir hacia el cielo, dejó un cráter que ahora era solo lava.

Y en el cielo de repente dos cometas comenzaron a volar, uno hacia arriba, y el otro al encuentro del primero desde arriba. Ambos cometas se estrellaron en el cielo, provocando un fuerte viento, el cielo, la tierra toda temblaba, a causa de que el cielo, un emperador y un rey median sus poderes, chocando una y otra vez, chocando de frente, separándose y viajando en zigzag una y otra vez, volando por todos lados, dos meteoros de energía pura estremecían la tierra con sus violentos choques, mientras volaban en el cielo a velocidades que nadie imaginaria.

- **[Así que este es el poder de un emperador…alguien por encima de los dioses…no me sorprende que nosotros no pudiésemos hacer nada….]** -Atlas Flame se había puesto de pie al igual que Levia, Crouw y Axcer, heridos, pero capaces de ponerse de pie por sí mismos.

- **[Pensar que nosotros no pudimos hacer siquiera ello]** -Teniendo una ala malherida, Axcer miraba el despliegue de poder con miedo y admiración.

-Pensar que apenas pudimos hacer que tomase su forma de niebla…solo para jugar con nosotros…-Rouge miraba intimidado aquella batalla en el cielo, los choques, la energía liberada, incluso en el aire las ondas de choque hacían temblar la tierra.

Fue entonces que ambos meteoros comenzaron a arrojarse haces de energía, primero el meteoro purpura, arrojando destellos hacia el meteoro rojo, el cual desviaba o destruía dicha energía, ante el primer haz rojo que el emperador disparo, Espectra convertido en el meteoro purpura recibió el impacto sin tener el tiempo de esquivarlo, la energía que formaba el meteoro desapareció y ahí estaba el dragón Breaker, mostrando en el cielo, como había sido despojado de una de sus alas por ese simple ataque.

Pero se recuperó de inmediato, retomando la pelea y se convirtió de nuevo en un meteoro, aumentando de repente su poder e intensidad del ataque, llegando incluso a provocar que en el centro de la ciudad, por la pelea una gran grieta en la tierra se abriese, provocando que la lava saliese de ahí, a su alrededor una tormenta eléctrica se desato, mientras ambos dragones seguían chocando entre sí.

El escenario adecuado para el enfrentamiento sin cuartel entre dragones, el desastre estaba por todos lados, la naturaleza misma pareciese querer estar presente en ese instante.

Un haz de energía salió disparado hacia el cielo producto de la pelea, donde exploto, un haz purpura, el cual era no tan grande, sin embargo al explotar, despejo de inmediato las nubes, la tormenta se fue, dejando a la vista, que la luna llena pronto se iría, dando paso al nuevo día.

Los temblores se pudieron sentir por toda la ciudad, si quedaba algún edificio ahí en la ciudad de pie, ahora no era nada más que escombros, incluso si el ataque no había dado en la tierra su impacto incluso en el cielo tenia fuertes repercusiones en la tierra.

Haciendo helar la sangre a los magos humanos, pues solo uno de esos royos tendría el poder para borrar a todos los habitantes de la ciudad, todo incluso a los dragones que valientemente intentaban derrotarlo. El nivel de poder del enemigo desde un principio era superior aun así, se enfrentaron a este conociendo eso aterrador nivel de poder.

Los choques continuaban, dando a entender que el dragón Breaker Espectra no tenía la intención de cooperar, y que no regresaría sin pelear de la prisión que escapo.

Sin embargo algo estaba claro para los dragones y los dragón Slayer de fuego y sombras, que veían asombrados, el dragón imperial se estaba conteniendo.

Los ataques eran tremendos pero era inútil resistirse, aun cuando el dragón imperial se contenía, si él estaba luchando conteniéndose y aun así tenía el poder para hacer al dragón Breaker temblar, no se podían imaginar que tan poderoso era.

-Si esto es el fin…nunca pensé que estos seres…los que creíamos extintos apareciesen de nuevo…fueran los que terminaran con el reino de Fiore…-Murmuraba acabado el rey de Fiore.

 **-** _ **[*Este no es el fin…rey de Fiore…no dejare que así sea…yo soy el guardián de la esperanza…la verdadera sombra de plata carmesí del cielo…por la esperanza en sus corazones…yo derrotare a este mal *]**_ **-**

Esas palabras fueron escuchadas en las mentes de todos, eran las palabras del dragón emperador, palabras de aliento y de esperanza, esperanza por un mañana que se iluminaba en carmesí…luz carmesí…

- _ **[*la esperanza en sus corazones es la que les impulsa a seguir adelante…sin miedo, continúen así como hasta ahora y llegaran lejos, pues fue esa esperanza…esa ferviente esperanza la que me guió hasta aquí…así que no la pierdan…nunca dejen de creer que siempre hay esperanza…*]**_ -

Los rostros de todos se iluminaban con esperanza, esperanza que sin que ellos mismos lo supiesen, había llegado por su profundo desde de proteger a todos.

- **[Que te spas que no pienso regresar a ese lugar Dragnir…jamás regresa me escuchas ¡JAMAS!]** -volviendo a colisionar, con sus auras expulsándose a su máximo, pareciendo el choque entre dos pequeños planetas en el cielo, provocando terremotos por toda el área.

Todo era tan irreal, pero no podían negarlo estaba sucediendo ahí, frente a sus ojos, fue entonces que la forma de meteoro del dragón Breaker desapareció, y ahora caía a una velocidad impensable hacia el suelo, donde se estrelló sin perder nada de velocidad.

Del cielo bajaba con gracia y elegancia el emperador dragón, con sus seis alas extendidas habiendo dejado su forma de meteoro y volviendo a estar tan solo con la armadura sin expulsar su aura, hasta que toco el suelo y estas desaparecieron. - **[Si te quedas ahí evitaras más daños innecesarios…si sabes eso quédate ahí y obedece…]** -con calma se fue acercando al cráter, sin embargo nadie esperaría lo que paso después.

Seis tentáculos purpuras, purpuras brillantes salieron debajo de la tierra, dos atraparon sus brazos, dos atraparon sus piernas, uno se envolvió en su pecho y el ultimo se envolvió en su cuello, aprisionando de inmediato al emperador dragón.

Levantándose Espectra del cráter, caminando fuera de esto se pudo ver entonces lo que eran esos tentáculos y de dónde venían, tentáculos que salían desde la abertura para los ojos en el yelmo del dragón, esos tentáculos eran sus ojos por decir menos.

- **[Pensar que tendría que usar esta técnica prohibida contigo…no esperaba usarla tan pronto sabes…]** -caminado hacia un detenido emperador, con un chasquido de sus dedos el emperador cayo de rodillas, todos miraban confundidos.

- **[Su alteza]** -grito preocupado Atlas, pues un ser poderoso como él estaba en el suelo, no podía significar nada bueno.

- **[Lo vez…incluso tengo el poder para someter a un dragón imperial]** -caminado alrededor de Ddraig, mostrando sus colmillos a través del yelmo que poco a poco se regeneraba, mostrando el grave daño que tenía, por su enfrentamiento anterior.

- **[No puedes liberarte cierto…pues anda inténtalo, esos látigos están hechos con la sangre misma de mi madre…incluso si no te convierto…puedo drenar tu poder…seré alguien más allá de la existencia de los dioses]** -riendo Espectra comenzaba a patear al emperador en el pecho, en el rostro, provocando ondas expansivas de terminaban por mandar a volar los escombros de los edificios varios kilómetros fuera de la ciudad, dando una idea de las fuerzas de esas patadas.

Sin embargo el emperador nunca mostró nada, ni miedo, ni preocupación, recibía golpe tras golpe sin que pareciese afectarle, a pesar de que algunas grietas en su armadura eran visibles ya, dando evidencia así de cuan fuertes eran loa golpes.

Los dragones miraban ahí sin poder atacar, sus heridas se lo impedían, ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones de luchar, sus reservas de energía estaban a penas con algo, y los magos no podían hacer mucho, todos los dragons Slayers estaban en igual de condiciones que los dragones, ninguno de los que podían tener una oportunidad de ayudar se encontraban en condiciones de ayudar, por lo que únicamente veían impotentes aquello.

Espectra se detuvo después de un gancho derecho sobre la parte de la quijada del yelmo de Ddraig, y ahora hablaba de las cosas que él y los otros tenían en mente, diciendo maldiciones contra aquellos que los encerraron durante eones, recordándole lo que los dragón Breaker causaron todo aquello que Ddraig intento no recordar.

Viendo que sus intentos por hacer que Ddraig se enfadara y usara su poder con otro chasquido de dedos las restricciones comenzaron a apretar con más fuerza aun a su víctima. Varias grietas se vieron en la armadura del emperador, las protecciones de los brazos y las piernas estaban agrietadas, lo mismo pasaba con el lecho y alguna parte del yelmo. Pero aun así la expresión del emperador no cambio, y no parecía estar intentando liberarse del agarre.

- **[Si es así como quieres jugar bien…así será me pregunto qué harías si decidiera hacer esto por ejemplo…]** -levantando su mano y disparando un rayo de energía purpura, el cual iba dirigido hacia los magos.

Ddraig movió rápidamente su cabeza hacia abajo, pensando en la atrocidad que había cometido Espectra, sin esperarlo el o los magos quienes se habían abrazado entre ellos en un inútil intento por escapar o protegerse de la muerte segura, sin embargo antes de que el rayo impactase la trayectoria del rayo cambio y fue a dar a varios kilómetros de lo que quedaba de la ciudad, impactando en alguna montañas y borrándolas del mapa completamente y produciendo movimientos sísmicos de magnitud, que parecían rasgar la tierra en cualquier momento.

- **[Veo que ahora tengo tu atención…Ddraig, es más sabes cuándo llegaste, me di cuenta de algo, llamaste la atención de estos humanos, una en especial te advirtió de mi capacidad]** -el dragón volteaba y miraba a la maga estelar, la cual devolvió una expresión de terror a Espectra.- **[En el pasado usamos elfos mujeres para aumentar nuestros números sabes…aquí no hay elfos pero tal parece que esos humanos son todo lo que hay bueno me pregunto qué pasaría si…]** -no había manera de no saber a qué se refería, Ddraig a pesar de haber sido bastante joven cuando lucho contra ellos sabia de ellos, los dragón oscuros al igual que los dragon Breakers conservaban prisioneros elfos, mujeres siempre a quienes usaban como medios de reproducción, cruelmente pues las elfos no resistían el parto y morían, el resultado abominaciones de las más crueles, débiles pero más sanguinarias y carenes de razón.

- **[Cállate]** -hablo tenuemente Ddraig, ni siquiera podía decirse que aquello era un susurro, una palabra sorda sería más preciso, pero cargada de una sola cosa, furia.

- **[En el pasado la carne de esos elfos era de las mejores…divertirme con esa humana no estaría mal…]** -y Entonces comenzaba a decir lo que planeaba, las obscenidades que tenía en mente hacer, como planeaba usar el cuerpo de aquella maga para crear un nuevo dragoon, al igual que el de varias humanas más.

- **[Cállate…por favor cállate]** -volvió a hablar con palabras sordas, carentes ahora de toda emoción, las cuales eran ignoradas por completo por Espectra que estaba absorto en su propio monologo.

Escuchando como el planeaba destruirlo todo, vanagloriándose de su poder, del poder concedido por Jhenova, el emperador escuchaba atento aquello, aquello que aumentaba su furia aún más, mientras todos los magos escuchaban aterrados lo que vendría, escuchando como pretendía usar a las mujeres.

- **[Pero saben, destruirlos a todos de esa manera no sería divertido…por el momento creo que me tomare un tiempo para matarte a ti Ddraig…luego me divertiré a mis anchas con estos humanos…no sabes lo divertido que será torturar y matar a estos endebles humanos]** -mostrando una sonrisa colmilluda, con la más malvada expresión que se pueda creer.- **[No creo que necesite moverme de aquí…matarles a todos será aburrido…pero porque no juegan con ellos…una versión mejorada de los dragoons de Motherglare…diviértanse con ellos…]** -

Y de un momento a otro, Espectra creo un círculo mágico en el suelo, del cual emergieron como un ejército de hormigas, cientos de dragoons, casi idénticos a los que Motherglare había creado poco después que llego, sin embargo los que salieron eran distintos.

Más grandes, además de tener ojos color purpuras, cuernos y garras más largas, viéndose más peligrosos, gruñendo, rugiendo, esperando atentos las ordenes de su creador. - **[Destruirlo todo ese es el camino de los dragón Breakers…es el camino hacia la verdadera paz, el camino que nuestra madre ¡LA REINA DE LA VERDADERA PAZ NOS HA MOSTRADO!…destruiremos todo y todo lo recrearemos, ahora mis dragoons…vallan y destruyan a todos esos endebles humanos tráiganme a las mujeres y maten al resto…destrúyanlo todo inunden este mundo en la desesperanza]** -

Espectra gritaba a los cielos el poder conferido por Jhenova llevaría a este mundo a la salvación absoluta…destruyendo todo…volviendo a hundir nuevamente otro mundo en el caos, sin embargo él no lo permitiría, el jamás dejaría que eso pasase, pues su misión era evitarlo y él lo haría…

Los dragoons ajenos a todo, comenzaron a correr hacia el grupo de magos que se habían puesto delante, cargando distintos hechizos y armas mágicas con las cuales hacerles frente a los nuevos enemigos, Levia y Motherglare se ponían delante del resto en un intento por proteger, sin embargo eso no sería necesario, porque ahora la verdadera lucha se daría…

- **[No lo permitiré]** -Ddraig el emperador había escuchado todo en silencio, escuchando todo, y al mismo tiempo recordando todo aquello que había pasado- **[en el pasado llevaste destrucción y penurias al universo junto a tu raza….por ello los ancestrales dragones dieron sus vidas. Para proteger este mundo…así como otros mundos…es por ello que no te permitiré ¡YO NO TE LO PERMITIRE!]** -explotando en un gran torrente de aura que se elevaba varios metros en el cielo, el aura de Ddraig, un aura rojo carmesí, con llamas plateadas y rayos negros, una presencia de puro poder había se había dado repentinamente.

Rompiendo sus restricciones, convirtiendo la niebla hecha tentáculos purpuras de energía pura en poco menos que nada con tan solo expulsar su aura, se puso de pie , dio una mirada a Espectra, una mirada que solo decía " _tomaste la peor decisión_ "; y rugió, con solo eso un cráter de iguales dimensiones al anterior se formó bajo sus pies.

Espectra sintió el dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, sus ojos habían sido destruidos, al mismo tiempo, al perder sus ojos; los dragoons que fueron creados, mientras se dirigían hacia el grupo de magos corriendo a toda velocidad con la única intención de destruirlos, se convirtieron en un segundo, en nada más que polvo, que fue llevado por el viento y dio inofensivamente contra los magos.

Uno de los ojos de Espectra pudo salvarse, y con el miraba atónito lo que había pasado, con tan solo un pulso de su aura había derrotado a todo un ejército de dragoons, y volteando a verlo, este abrió ese único ojo como si no hubiese explicación alguna, temblando mientras el emperador sin la más mínima piedad tomaba por el cuello al dragon. Y lo levantaba sosteniéndolo varios centímetros del suelo.

- **[¿Cómo…cómo? ¡Cómo es posible esto! Nadie nunca ha podido romper mi neblina prohibida]** -Espectra estaba aterrado, ahora poco a poco círculos mágicos se dibujaban bajo sus pies, viendo entonces Espectra a los ojos de Ddraig, vio algo que no esperaba- **[Tu eres…tu eres…es imposible…tu…un sucio…un sucio…]** -

Murmuraba con apenas fuerzas, mientras ambos se elevaban en los cielos, sin que Ddraig disminuyera en lo más mínimo su agarre, más circulo se formaban alrededor del primero, terminando entonces en un gran círculo mágico como plataforma, arrojando a Espectra sobre ese círculo, quedándose ahí, y adoptando una pose de pelea.

- **[No importa que es lo que pienses…ponte de pie…y pelea…escogiste ese camino así que pelea y demuestra tu orgullo como dragón si es que aun te queda algo]** -la voz de Ddraig era firme, él había aceptado ya ello, el camino que llevaría a la muerte de Espectra, y no daría marcha atrás.

- **[Jamás…jamás permitiré que una inmunda escoria… ¡Que una inmunda escoria como tú me derrote! ¡Yo soy un dragón hijo de Jhenova!]** -saltando hacia el emperador, a quien ataco con un gancho derecho, que fue desviado por el brazo contrario de Ddraig, quien contesto de inmediato con un juego de golpes en el pecho del dragón, destruyendo y agrietando la armadura, mandando a golpear la plataforma que era el circulo varias veces antes de detenerse.

Espectra se puso de pie, lastimado, sobre el círculo mágico, sintiéndose débil, mirando con cuidado donde estaba parado, abriendo los ojos como platas, o al menos el ojo que le quedaba dándose cuenta donde estaba- **[El círculo del juicio del génesis…como es que]** -miraba nuevamente este, dándose cuenta de algo…

- **[No es aquel circulo creado para destruir a la esencia misma de Jhenova…este es diferente…este es…]** -levantando la mano en el aire, en donde reunía aura roja, y creando un pequeña esfera del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, se arrodillo y golpeo con ella la base del círculo, el cual se reformulo al instante, cambiando a patrones aún más complicados, símbolos élficos, runas, lenguaje dragón todos juntos en aquel intrincado circulo que ahora se volvió de color carmesí, negro, azul, verde y plateado.- **[Este es…el circulo… ¡DEL JUICIO CARMESÍ!]** -

Una onda expansiva se dio ahí donde había golpeado Ddraig, y Espectra entonces sintió como es que su cuerpo se reponía, sus ojos se restauraban, así como su armadura volvía a su estado original, lo mismo ocurrió con la armadura de Ddraig, se reparó, y él se puso de pie, mirando a Espectra- **[En este espacio...tu y yo lucharemos, lucharemos como lo hacían los dragones al llegar a la tierra con sus cuerpos, así que prepárate…porque en este juicio…la sentencia ya ha sido dada…tus heridas están sanadas tu cuerpo igual…lucharemos en igualdad de condiciones Espectra]** -y el circulo se hacía más grande y Ddraig volvía a tomar su forma dragón, lo mismo con Espectra, que comprendía lo que quería decir Ddraig.

- **[Así que tu…tú quieres pelear a la antigua pues me parece bien…eres un idiota…debiste haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad…he luchado contra cientos de dragones de esta manera y matado a igual de victimas…si es así no te negare esa muerte que tanto quieres]** -convirtiéndose el también en el gran dragón purpura de seis ojos y alas decrepitas, a cuatro patas ambos, caminado en patrones de círculos mirándose amenazantemente, mostrando sus colmillos expandiendo sus alas, intentando intimidar a su oponente, preparándose para luchar como auténticos dragones.

En tierra, alejados de esa pelea los magos veían con asombro la inmensidad del círculo mágico, que fácilmente era tan grande como para abarcar toda la ciudad.

-pero…pero que está planeando ese dragón… ¡Pudo haberlo acabado con un solo ataque que está esperando!-mientras se sujetaba su herido brazo derecho Lyon veía la pelea de dragones arriba de él.

-¿Por qué haría eso…si fácilmente tenía la ventaja?-Jura veía la pelea, tenía alguna heridas, pero eran leves.

-No entiendo su lógica…porque… ¿Por qué luchar de esta manera?- Lissana miraba extrañada la pelea.

- **[Ustedes como humanos no lo entienden, pero nosotros sí, la razón es sencilla el planea demostrar su propia fuerza, tal como lo hacían los dragones de antaño, peleando con solo sus garras, cuernos y colmillos…..]** -Atlas Flame estaba de pie ya, detrás de él Levia y Zirconis que se encontraban igual de heridos que Atlas. - **[Es así que el emperador dragón rojo quiere demostrar su supremacía ante Espectra…]** -al terminar sus palabras, ambos dragones en el cielo comienzan su batalla chocando violentamente sus cabezas, empujándose y rugiendo.

-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWL-FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHR-

- **[Una lucha entre dragones…eso es lo que se está dando, y en esta lucha solo uno saldrá vencedor, y solo uno sobrevivirá]** \- Levia ahora comenzaba a reunir agua a su alrededor, la cual concentraba en sus heridas, el agua brillaba tenuemente, las heridas estas comenzaban a curarse. - **[Esperen un poco Atlas, Zirconis y los demás pronto curare sus heridas…incluidas las de esas molestas larvas y sus amigos también…]** -

- **[Pero es acaso…posible sin sus poderes…sin su poder…que el gane esta lucha]** -Zirconis, se sujetaba el hombro derecho herido.

-Es que acaso esta tan seguro de ganar…con solo su fuerza física-Elfman miraba atónito la pelea, viendo como zarpazos, mordidas, golpes eran lanzados contra el otro con pura fuerza destructiva.

-Incluso si es así como quiere luchar…porque esa necesidad de luchar así…podría fácilmente acabar con el-Gray también miraba la escena, sujetándose el pecho por el dolor al respirar debido a varias heridas internas, cortesía del ataque de niebla del dragón.

-Juvia piensa que un ataque que acabe con todo hubiese sido lo lógico…pelear sin tu ventaja no se considera algo razonable-la maga de agua al lado del mago de hielo decía sus pensamientos.

- **[Para ustedes quizás sea así…pero para nosotros los dragones es distinto…nosotros buscamos mostrar nuestra supremacía…por solo nuestra fuerza, sin magia ni poderes especiales, solo por nuestra propia fuerza…el busca demostrar que solo le basta su propia fuerza para proteger lo que él cree…es eso lo que el busca demostrar…humanos]** -algo más recuperado Levia reflexiona sobre el combate de arriba.

Haciendo darse cuenta a los magos que él no era tan diferente a ellos, pues, todos ellos luchaban para proteger algo preciado para ellos y lo hacían usando su propia fuerza.

-Pensar que no somos tan diferentes el uno del otro-Makarov que ya había recibido tratamiento a su herida, se ponía de pie con ayuda de Macao.

-El solo busca mostrar la fuerza con la que el protege…demostrar que no le hace falta sus títulos ni poderes para defender aquello en lo que cree-Erza que había escuchado al dragon cuando él venía desde la puerta eclipse, miraba atenta la lucha entre ambos dragones.

Rugiéndose, dando zarpazos certeros entre ellos, usando sus colas y alas como armas para infligir daño en su enemigo, usando su propia fuerza para demostrar su supremacía sobre el otro, negándose a retroceder un solo centímetro.

-Él nos protegerá…él está luchando para protegernos de eso estoy segura-Lucy de pie al lado de Erza cerraba los ojos y llevaba ambas manos al centro de su pecho y oraba en silencio porque la diosa de la victoria le concediese el triunfo al dragon rojo.

-Incluso nos protege a aquellos que hemos cometido los pecados más atroces…solo puedo decir que este dragon es sumamente benevolente…y sobre todo bondadoso-Ultear, acercándose en compañía de Meredy y Jellal se paraban al lado de Erza y Lucy.

-Un dragón rojo…huh…quien diría que vería a otro dragón con el color de mi padre… ¡Oye…dragón rojo…pártele el trasero a ese dragón de mi parte…!-grito un algo recuperado Natsu, Lissana lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie, y sonreía nerviosamente a todos cuando los veían. Pero sabían que si el tenia fuerzas para gritarle ánimos al dragon rojo aun estando en el estado en el que estaba hasta hace unos instantes…eso quería decir que estaba bien.

-Idiota acaso crees que él te escuchara- desde su lado derecho apareció Gray, reclamándole por gritar al dragon arriba, sin embargo cuando el miro, Ddraig y Espectra estaban separados, y sin que lo esperaran Ddraig, levanto su garra derecha y le levanto el pulgar, haciéndole saber que estaba bien.

-E-E-E-Él lo escucho… ¡En serio!-Lyon exclamo sorprendido ante el gesto del dragón, haciendo notarles que él les escuchaba, incluso en su brutal batalla.

-Pero…estará bien, me refiero a que no parece hasta ahora haber una clara ventaja de uno sobre el otro-Mirajane se acercó desde atrás, acompañada por Yukino y la princesa Hisui, que era acompañada a su vez por el capitán Arcadios.

-¿Cómo es la situación de los magos aquí? Erza-san, Mira-san, maestro Makarov-Hisui preguntaba mirando a todos lados dando una vista de la situación general de todos los magos y personas que habían luchado.

-Princesa…como podrá ver, los heridos más graves han sido atendidos…y los demás se han enviados a otro lugar-respondió Makarov. Mirando a la princesa.

-Y a todo esto…ustedes los dragones, en nombre de mi padre… ¿Cuál será su actuar a partir de ahora?-Hisui mirando a todos los dragones que seguían siendo atendidos en sus heridas por el agua de Levia.

- **[De momento…mmm…princesa…nuestro actuar ahora es incierto, si bien somos dragones en estos momentos no podemos movernos libremente…un emperador ha hecho acto de presencia nuestro actuar ahora está a su mando]** -Atlas se acercó al lugar donde estaban los magos y la princesa, mirándola a ella. - **[En pocas palabras princesa…nuestra presencia ahora no es más una amenaza]** -

-Es bueno escuchar eso tío-murmuro contento Natsu, volteando a mirar a los dragones, y todos los magos suspiraron aliviados por ello.

-Es bueno oír eso dragon de fuego…ahora lo que resta de este evento es…-Hisui desviaba la mirada hacia el cielo, donde la lucha continuaba, una lucha entre dragones, quienes se azotaban contra el suelo el uno al otro, una y otra vez.

Todos regresaban su atención hacia arriba. Viéndolo de nuevo todos el despliegue de fuerza pura de ambos dragones mientras esperaban atentos el resultado de aquella brutal pelea de dragones.

Ddraig sujetaba fuertemente a Espectra por su largo cuello, evitando que las fauces purpuras brillantes alcanzaran su propia carne, forcejeando, empujando el uno al otro, haciendo uso de su cuerpo de serpiente, aferro su cola al cuello de Ddraig, apartándolo de un tirón hacia atrás, enrollándose sin perder tiempo a Ddraig apretándolo y realizando el mismo movimiento que uso en contra de Zirconis y Scissor.

Pero antes de que pudiera golpear a Ddraig contra el suelo, este uso sus garras para alcanzar el pecho de Espectra, el cual rasgo y obligo a aligerar el abrazo mortal, y haciendo uso de sus fuertes alas, deshizo el agarre con un movimiento rápido replegó de nuevo sus alas y usando su larga cola atrapo a Espectra por el cuello y lo lanzo contra el suelo.

Todo ello a una velocidad imposible de creer por el tamaño de los dragones, mientras todos seguían ahí viendo desde el suelo, orando todos, orando y apoyando en silencio al dragón que había llegado a darles esperanza.

Pero Ddraig no esperaba que de inmediato Espectra se levantase y lo atrapara por el cuello, mordiendo salvajemente, y llevándolo hasta el suelo, estampándolo con fuerza, en respuesta Ddraig uso la punta de su cola como una lanza, pero fue atrapada por una de las garras cortas de Espectra, y uso esta para clavársela a una de las propias garras de Ddraig, mientras usaba su propia punta de cola y la enterraba en la otra pata superior.

Parecía que la suerte estaba echada, parecía que este era el fin del poderoso emperador dragón, sin embargo, cuando las cosas parecen ir mal, nuca debes de dejar la esperanza de lado, mucho menos cuando el dragon de la esperanza está cerca.

Lucy, Erza, Hisui, Mirajane, Cana, Kagura, Yukino y Ultear oraban fervientemente por el dragón rojo esperando que la victoria viniese para él, sintiendo que eso era lo que ellas debían hacer, orando con todas su fuerzas por él.

Sin saberlo ellas estaba proveyéndole algo que nadie esperaría, el poder, su profunda oración por él, les daba a ellas esperanza, y si había esperanza, él podía tomarla y hacerla su poder, poder que ahora usaría para prevalecer ante el dragón Breaker.

Ddraig abrió los ojos mostrando como estos brillaban en verde esmeralda, más brillante que antes, rugió como nunca y arremetió con fuerza su cabeza, la parte de los cuernos contra una de las mandíbulas de Espectra la cual atravesó con su cuerno frontal, provocando que el dragon afloje su agarre sobre él un poco.

Usando sus alas, se zafo del agarre del dragón, y con las mismas alas, se dirigió a una velocidad de miedo, y golpeo con fuerza con sus alas derechas la quijada del dragón, siendo seguido por su puño derecho el cual dio en su vientre, a esto le siguió un fuerte golpe de cola, que Espectra contesto de la misma manera, y volvieron a arremeter entre si revolcándose en el suelo, dando varias vueltas, hasta que Ddraig quedo sobre Espectra, dando una potente y letal mordida contra el desprotegido cuello del dragon Breaker.

Su cola se había enterrado en la de Espectra, sus garras sujetaban las de Espectra, dejándolo completamente indefenso, cosa que no espero esta vez Ddraig, pues no detuvo su ataque anterior, enterrando profundamente sus colmillos, atravesando las duras escamas del cuello de su enemigo, alcanzando los músculos de su garganta, el dragon Breaker en un intento, logró zafarse de las garras de Ddraig, pero nunca de sus mandíbulas, y de la misma rápida manera, Ddraig volvió a someter con sus garras, y esta vez uso, para torcer con un movimiento limpio el torso del dragón mientras sujetaba con sus fauces el cuello de Espectra.

-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK

El sonido repugnante de huesos rompiéndose se escuchó, y la vida del dragon Breaker fue terminada ahí sin que él pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo, Ddraig estuvo sosteniendo un momento más el cuerpo del dragón, hasta que lo soltó, respirando pesadamente, su cuerpo contrayéndose levemente, con la emoción de la batalla y la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo a mil por hora, quedándose ahí, mirando su obra.

La primera vida de sus ahora enemigos….

BAPUMP-BAPUMP-BAPUMP-BAPUMP

Escuchando únicamente los latidos de su corazón, en ese instante el tiempo pareció detenerse para él, pero eso acabo rápidamente, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho por lo que piso con fuerza aquella plataforma y con fuerza dio una onda respiración.

-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALH-

Rugió con poder, abriendo sus alas negras magníficamente, mientras rugía como un orgulloso dragón, quien había ganado una lucha, irguiéndose orgulloso de ello. El gran circulo los protegía del caos que causaba el rugir del dragón por lo cual los magos estaban a salvo del poder destructivo de su solo rugir, pero ellos también había visto aquello, la victoria del emperador sobre el rey dragón.

- **[Esto…se ha terminado]** -murmuro Atlas Flame mientras Levia curaba sus herida con el agua, los otros dragones veían impresionados, Scissor, Crouw, Axcer, Motherglare, Zirconis algunos ya recuperados, mientras otros aun en el lugar en el que cayeron veían impresionados el resultado obvio, pero que en algún momento dudaron de este.

Y de repente los gritos de júbilo se escucharon por todos lados, por todos aquellos que habían estado viendo la lucha, pues sabían que el resultado de esta decidiría su suerte, y ahora su salvador había ganado, y por lo tanto les había salvado la vida, razón por la que todos gritaban con fuerza y alegría a su salvador, sin embargo Ddraig se mantenía tranquilo.

Respirando pesadamente aun, mirando al cuerpo de su enemigo, quien sangraba una repugnante sangre color negra.

- **[** _ ***No apenas está comenzando…esto es solo el inicio…dragones…esto solo es el principio…pues aún quedan dos dragón Breakers por derrotar***_ **]** -fue lo que Ddraig hablo a través de sus pensamientos de todos luego de escuchar a Atlas.

Con tranquilidad se quitó de encima del cuerpo de Espectra, y dio algunos pasos hasta estar a una distancia prudente, mirando delante su victoria, no sentía culpa, pero tampoco satisfacción, Ddraig sabía que era algo necesario, un dragón que busca la destrucción absoluta debía ser detenido, sin embargo no dejaba de ser un dragón, comprendía porque los ancestrales dragones habían decidido eliminarlos, pero no dejaba de ser amargo.

Sin embargo él había aceptado esta tarea, como el único de los últimos dragones rojos que podía luchar, acepto aquello, la tarea de erradicar a los dragon Breakers, y así lo haría, con determinación piso el círculo mágico, y volvió a rugir, y cuando lo hizo, un círculo mágico comenzó a dibujarse sobre el cuerpo de Espectra, un circulo de color rojo, cuando termino de ese círculo salieron siete cadenas que apresaron el cuerpo del dragon Breaker.

- **[El círculo del Génesis…el medio creado para purgar de ustedes el veneno que los corrompió…con esto tu cuerpo no podrá revivir…una vez que extraiga el veneno de ti no volverás a regresar de la muerte…Espectra Sailent…]** -las cadenas se incrustaban con puntas de lanza sobre la plataforma y mantenían suspendido el cuerpo de Espectra, otros seis círculos mágicos color negro que brillaban en blanco y rojo aparecieron a su alrededor, y ellos comenzaron a girar, y mientras lo hacían, una energía oscura comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de Espectra.

Aquellos círculos estaban extrayendo la energía oscura que había corrompido al Dragón, aquello que lo había vuelto un dragon Breaker. Y algunos de los magos se percataron de ello, y miraban expectantes y confundidos por el actuar del dragón rojo, que haría ahora era lo que se preguntaban.

-Si ya ha terminado entonces porque sigue atacando a ese dragón…es que acaso piensa destruir su cuerpo incluso si ya está muerto-Lyon no podía creer que incluso llegase a tal extremo para mostrar su poder.

- **[No se equivoquen humanos esto no se ha terminado aún]** \- Axcer ya recuperado miraba atento el suceso, como si supiese lo que estaba por pasar en esa arena de batalla sobre el cielo.

-¿Qué es lo que hace ahora tío…que le está haciendo a ese dragón ahora…? Ya no puede defenderse qué sentido tiene seguir golpeando su cuerpo-Natsu volteaba a mirar a Atlas, buscando una respuesta ante el actuar del dragón emperador.

- **[No lo sé cachorro…pero si se quién sabe de ello…Axcer como un dragón de oscuridad…deberías saber qué hace…así que por favor dinos…]** -quien se preguntaba también el actuar del emperador dragón, pidiendo entonces esa respuesta a quien parecía saber que pasaba.

- **[Quizás ustedes no lo sepan…pero…los dragón Breakers…ellos eran inmortales]** -Con preocupación decía ello- **[En batalla ellos morían y se levantaban una y otra vez…fue por ello que durante las primera guerras perdimos a cientos de dragones…la sangre de Jhenova…aquel mal les daba esa ventaja…ese poder que significo la muerte de más de un dragón…]** -cerrando los ojos un momento recordando las historias contadas a él por sus padres- **[Si bien es cierto…los dragon Breakers nacieron al recibir el poder de Jhenova a través de su sangre…aquello cambio sus cuerpos y corrompió sus almas, convirtiéndolos en el medio para desatar el pensar de ese ser…eran inmortales no podían morir sin importar el método usado…fue por ello que los primeros dragones ancestrales desarrollaron un método para matarlos…extrayendo la causa de su corrupción…]** -en el cielo ajeno a su relato, el proceso de extracción continuaba sin detenerse.

- **[Entonces fue creado el círculo del génesis…un círculo mágico con el cual se extraía el poder otorgado pos Jhenova, los dragons Breakers permanecían muertos un corto periodo de tiempo…por lo cual estos círculos mágicos significaron al final nuestra victoria…]** -terminado el relato del círculo del génesis, al igual que la purga del cuerpo de Espectra termino.

Los seis círculos se alejaron del cuerpo de Espectra que comenzó a desaparecer en partículas de luz purpura clara, hasta no quedar nada de él, Ddraig hizo agacho la cabeza con pesar, y luego miro disgustado los círculos mágicos arriba de él donde estaba el veneno de Jhenova.

- **[Pensar que mis ancestros te eliminaron…y aun así tus vestigios llegan hasta esta época en este mundo joven…desaparece… ¡DESAPARECE DEL MUNDO FRAGMENTTO DE JHENOVA!]** -sin previo aviso, disparo un potente rugido que nadie esperaría fue tan potente que atravesó el cielo y lo ilumino en color rojo una vez más, fue tan poderosos que fácilmente pudo ser visto desde el otro lado del mundo.

Ese era el poder de un emperador dragón….con el poder de un dragón imperial…ese era el poder de Ddraig ahora. Una vez fuera del cuerpo del dragón, el veneno podía ser destruido fácilmente y con ello el dragón Breaker era derrotado y se evitaba que este regresara.

El círculo mágico sobre la ciudad desaparecía rápidamente y usando sus seis alas el Ddraig bajaba hasta estar al nivel de todos los magos y dragones, quienes de inmediato bajaron sus cabezas e hicieron solemnes reverencias al dragón delante de ellos, quien aún tenía heridas por la batalla contra Espectra.

- **[Su majestad…lamento profundamente este evento…por favor…perdone nuestros actos…en nombre de todos rogamos por su perdón dragón emperador rojo Ddraig]** -quien hablo fue Atlas, su voz era seria y tranquila, además de sumamente respetuosa, dirigiéndose al dragón rojo que aún se mantenía flotando en el cielo.

- **[Todos ustedes…levanten sus cabezas…no es necesario mostrarme sus respetos…dragones de Earhtland sé que no vinieron aquí directamente a causar daños…todo esto solo tiene cuatro culpables…y dos de ellos ya han pagado por su crimen]** -con tranquilidad hablaba mientras terminaba de descender en el suelo.- **[Ahora soy yo en nombre de mi raza…por favor usted rey de Fiore…Tomas E. Fiore, pido por favor perdone los actos de mis hermanos y míos, por nuestros asuntos ustedes se vieron involucrados y su ciudad se vio destruida…por favor perdónenos]** -con sumo respeto, el dragón inclinaba la cabeza, mostrando humildad y respeto, acto que fue seguido por los otros siete dragones.

Decir que en esos momentos todos estaban impresionados era poco, sin embargo el rey sonrió, pues aun siendo un emperador el dragón sabia reconocer una falta, incluso había ido tan lejos como para pedir disculpa por toda su raza-[Es cierto que su aparición causo la destrucción de esta bella ciudad, así como que mucha gente que resultó herida….pero al final usted nos ha salvado a todos…gracias dragón emperador]-tranquilo el Rey Fiore hablo lo que sentía.

- **[No…no tiene nada que agradecer esto era lo mínimo que podía hacer por tratar de enmendar nuestros actos]** -Eran las palabras de Ddraig, a quien no esperaban que hablase de tal manera- **[Puede que no sirva de mucho pero, que sería un rey sin su pueblo, sé que no pude salvar a su ciudad…pero su pueblo aún está vivo, y si usted y su pueblo una vez levantaron esta ciudad recuerde eso…la fuerza de un rey proviene de su pueblo de su gente…pueden volver a hacerlo de eso estoy seguro, así que también pido perdón a todos ustedes…por nuestro actuar, varios han resultado heridos por favor discúlpenos todos ustedes]** -Pidió humildemente el dragón emperador a todos.

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón…dragón rojo, nosotros luchamos por proteger a las personas de esta ciudad…a nuestros gremios y a nuestros seres queridos así que no tiene por qué pedir perdón-Makarov ahora de pie solo –Pero gracias a ti hoy nosotros hemos podido perseverar….así que te doy mi más sincero agradecimiento…dragón emperador rojo Ddraig-

El dragón miro sorprendido por las amables palabras del maestro y luego sonrió amablemente al anciano- **[Pero la verdad es que el que les debe mucho soy yo]** -confundidos todos miraban de repente al dragon- **[Fue gracias a que nunca perdieron la esperanza que yo pude ganar…fue eso lo que al final me dio la fuerza para luchar y ganar, así que por eso les doy las gracias…gracias por nunca perderla]** -

Todos estaban sorprendidos, no esperaban esto ni lo otro de este dragón, su amabilidad, su actuar, no esperaban esto de un dragón después de haber visto a otros, muy contrario a los otros este era más calmado y amble, casi humano podría decirse.

Todos los dragons Slayers que ya habían sido atendidos estaban ahí reunidos, al igual que los dragones, todos ellos comprendieron la situación en la que se encontraban incluso los dragons Slayers de segunda generación, quienes no tuvieron dragones propios. Todos ellos desde Natsu hasta Rouge se arrodillaron, mostrando su respeto a dragón emperador que ahora les miraba.

En el horizonte de repente el sol comenzaba a elevarse, pudiendo ver ya los primeros rayos del sol indicando el brillar de un nuevo día, y con él, el fin de la pesadilla que había dado la aparición de los dragón Breakers.

- **[Con esto dicho ahora…su alteza que será de nosotros a partir de ahora debemos regresar a nuestro tiempo verdad]** -Zirconis dio un paso adelante preocupado por cuál sería su destino ahora, con un emperador dragón delante.

- **[Haber abierto una puerta hacia el pasado es un transgresión grave, han estado en este tiempo demasiado, su ausencia haya de donde vienen puede causar graves daños a este tiempo…es por ello que ustedes deben de regresar]** -caminando ignorando a los humanos de repente se dirigió a la puerta eclipse, sobre la cual puso su pata.- **[Es tiempo de regresar…regresen y lleven este mensaje a sus hermanos y hermanas…que la época de los dragones vive en ustedes…y en ellos…así que vivan y vivan bien por el sendero que les enseñaron sus ancestros…el proteger a este mundo]** -

Inmediatamente la puerta se hizo añicos, toda la puerta fue destruida sin más, y con ello, los magos se dieron cuenta de ello, con la puerta destruida en este tiempo, el Rouge del futuro no podría usarla, así que por consiguiente no podría volver al pasado es decir a esta época y con ello los dragones no podrían cruzar.

- **[Ha sido un honor poder conocer en persona a un dragón emperador…gracias por este honor su alteza]** -con ello Atlas comenzaba a brillar en blanco, comenzando a desaparecer en partículas de luz.

- **[No tengo mucho que decir, pero ha sido un honor conocerlo dragón emperador rojo]** \- Zirconis desaparecía también en partículas de luces.

- **[Pude vivir para ver a un dragón emperador en este mundo…no hay mayor honor para mí su alteza gracias]** -

- **[Pienso lo mismo que ellos, ha sido un honor estar en su presencia]** -

- **[Que la luz de las estrellas este con usted majestad]** -

Levia, Axcer y Scissor Runner hablaron desapareciendo también en partículas de luz, hasta que al final asintiendo en silencio también lo hicieron Motherglare y Crouw, despareciendo todos al final con una sonrisa en sus rostros, satisfechos por haber conocido a un dragón emperador.

-Un momento…pero si la puerta eclipse ha sido destruida… ¿Cómo es que tu aun puedes estar aquí?-Pregunto sin cuidado Natsu, cosa que le valió un golpe de Laxus.

-Idiota hasta yo me doy cuenta de que debo cuidar mis palabras con este emperador-

- **[Son muy interesantes…ustedes los dragón Slayers…humanos capaces de matar dragones….ciertamente para nuestra especie hubo una época en la que esta arte fue un peligro para nosotros…pero eso ha quedado atrás…más sin embargo debo decirles algo cachorros…aún están incompletos…recuérdenlo bien…]** -Solo Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy, sabían a qué se refería con lo de estar incompletos.

A ellos aún les faltaba para ser unos dragons Slayers completos, pues aún no se había bañado en la sangre de un dragón, y por lo tanto sus poderes no estaban completos.

- **[Ahora recuerden esto…esto es un regalo para ustedes…con esto debería ser suficiente para darles problemas a los esbirros que envíen así que…úsenlo bien todos ustedes…sus corazones incluso si algunos han tocado la oscuridad no han caído…]** -sabiendo cada uno de los dragons Slayer a quienes se refería, Gajeel, cobra, Laxus y Rouge- **[Para mi…el que ustedes hayan decidido luchar aun si no conocían el alcance de sus enemigos…es admirable…así que por ello los considero dignos a todos ustedes, es por ello que aquí está mi obsequio]** -

Inesperadamente corto con su propia garra la mano contraria, y arrojo sobre ellos varias gotas de su sangre, la cual al entrar en contacto con ellos, brillo y entro en sus cuerpos, sintiendo de inmediato, como un nuevo poder comenzaba a fluir en su interior, volviendo de repente sus ojos como los de un verdadero dragón.

Todos estaban confundidos, a excepción de Erza y Lucy que sabían a qué se refería el emperador, él les había dado la sangre de un dragón, y no cualquier sangre si no la sangre de un dragón que era capaz ahora de enfrentarse a los mismísimos dioses del universo.

- **[Por ahora me retiro…pero recuerden esto, la esperanza…cuando creen que pierden la esperanza recuerden en ese momento, porque la han tenido, si lo hacen la esperanza crecerá y ahí donde brille esta, encontraran la fuerza para anteponerse a cualquier cosa…y con esperanza, cualquier cosa es posible, pues con ella vienen los milagros…]** -sonriendo miraba a los dragons Slayer, prediciendo que pronto se enfrentarían en varias peleas, las cuales estarían los dragón Breakers restantes.

- **[Antes de irme…debo de reparar el daño causado así que mmm…tu aquella maga…]** -señalo de inmediato a Ultear que se sorprendió y dio un paso hacia atrás nerviosa- **[Si tu…la magia del tiempo…será útil en este momento, anda ven por favor acércate no te hare daño…]** -

Con duda Ultear animada por Jellal y Gray asintieron, pues se dieron cuenta que el dragón no tenía malas intenciones, por lo cual ella camino hacia el sin temor, parándose ahí, y teniendo al imponente dragón.

- **[No te preocupes…no sentirás nada…solo quiero que uses un poco tu magia por favor]** -ante la petición del dragon ella- _ **[No debes seguir culpándote, ni recriminándote nada más…intentar hacer que el mundo retroceda va más allá de cualquier pensamiento, la destrucción del mundo puede ser inevitable, si no hubiésemos llegado lo hubieras hecho pero ello podría bien traer la luz, o hundir al mundo en la más profunda oscuridad…vive ahora de ahora en adelante…piensa en el futuro, perdónate y deja que tus viejas heridas sanen…no te quedes en el pasado, porque en el presente es donde se vive]**_ -las palabras en la mente de Ultear le comenzaron a sacar más de una lagrima sin que ella se diese cuenta, aquellas amables palabras fueron del dragón.

Sin darse cuenta ella había usado su magia y uno de los brazos del dragón se había acercado a ella, y una de sus garras se posó en su pecho.

[Transfer]

Una voz mecánica se escuchó por todos lados, y el dragón retiro su garra- **[Una magia sumamente rara, pero bastante útil gracias…ahora por favor todos, quédense en el lugar en el que están…esto puede ser un poco movido así que sujétense… ¡Vamos!]** -

 _-[Boost]- -[Boost]- -[Boost]-[Boost]-[Boost]-[Boost]-[Boost]-[Boost]-[Boost]-[Boost]-[Boost]- -[Boost] -[Boost] -[Boost] -[Boost] -[Boost_ ]-

La misma vos mecánica con otra palabra se volvía a escuchar varias veces, y a su vez se podía sentir el poder aumentándose a cada segundo que esa voz sonaba. - **[Pues bien eso será suficiente ahora ¡vamos!]** _ **¡Arca del tiempo!**_ -

Anunciando lo que tenía preparado el dragón piso con fuerza el suelo

-[Explosion]-[Transfer]-con una última combinación, cientos de esas esferas idénticas a las de Ultear solo que de color verde aparecieron por todos lados, brillando con intensidad todas fueron enviadas en distintas direcciones.

- **[Con esto todo el daño causado será reparado]** -mientras decía esto a su alrededor lo que era polvo, se convertía en piedras, las piedras comenzaban a flotar y se iban volando hasta los ligares donde alguna vez había un edificio.

Comprendieron entonces todo, el dragón de alguna manera había tomado la magia de Ultear y ahora la estaba usando para restaurar la ciudad, los escombros vueltos polvo se restauraban y luego estos comenzaban a armarse solos, hasta formarse nuevamente los edificios, en cuestión de minutos todo, calles, caminos, fuentes, plazas, edificios incluso el palacio había sido restaurado, incluso los muebles y demás cosas dentro de los edificios fue restaurada como si ahí en aquella ciudad nunca hubiese sucedido nada.

Decir que todos estaban más asombrados ahora era poco, habían visto su poder, pero tomar el poder de otros y reparar así como así una ciudad completa, e incluso a lo lejos pudo verse como las montañas que habían sido destruidas mientras luchaba contra Espectra fueron restauradas, algo que nadie esperaba.

- _Es…es este el poder de los dragones…_ -pensaban todos, absolutamente todo había vuelto a la normalidad, a diferencia de la puerta eclipse que continuaba destruida.

-I-I-Increíble…mi magia…no pensé que pudiese tener este alcance…jamás lo hubiese pensado-mirando como todo había sido restaurado, como si nunca hubiese sido destruido por completo, sin señales de la devastadora lucha.

-Pensar que podría fácilmente restaurar todo la ciudad así como así…el alcance de su poder es simplemente increíble-acercándose a uno de los edificios y comprobando su estructura con unos leves golpes, Jellal comprobaba la durabilidad de estos.

- **[Con esto, mi tarea aquí ha culminado…por ahora me retiro, pero recuerden esto…todos ustedes, si tienen esperanza, siempre se dará un milagro, pronto las fuerzas del mal atacaran…y yo no poder volver…en estos momentos ya no me es posible mantener esta forma…mi ayuda solo era de un uso…pero recuerden, que la luz más brillante llegara incluso en la peor oscuridad…recuérdenlo bien…todos]** -con esas palabras el dragón comenzó a elevarse con un leve agitar de sus seis alas, estando de inmediato a una considerable altura, y comenzó a brillar en rojo, hasta convertirse en una esfera.

-Una vez más te agradecemos esto gran emperador dragón…sin ti-El rey hablaba pero con un movimiento de las garras del dragón comprendió.

- **[No lo mencione rey…como sea debo irme ya…recuerden…la esperanza estará con ustedes…en especial con u n color rojo sangre…adiós]** -

- _ **[Gracias…de no ser por ustedes yo estarían perdido…gracias de todo corazón, espero conocerlas mejor algún día…hasta entonces…gracias…]**_ -fueron las palabras que escucharon Hisui, Erza, Lucy, Yukino, Kagura, Ultear, Mirajane y Cana en sus mentes, las palabras de agradecimiento que el dragón tenía a cada una de ellas.

- _adiós a ti también dragón emperador rojo de la esperanza_ -se despidieron ellas en silencio, mientras veían al cielo como esa esfera brillaba.

De un momento a otro el amanecer llego y con la primera luz de este la esfera fue hasta el cielo en donde exploto en una lluvia de partículas rojas...

Todos estaban confundidos pero sabían una cosa, un dragón les había dado al final esperanza y ahora ellos debían de preservarla, de eso estaban seguros, un nuevo y brillante día estaba dándose, y todos ellos estaban ahí, mirando, como es que la ciudad de Crocus que había sido destruida completamente había sido restaurada en un instante.

Un nuevo día brillaba para todos, aquel día todos descansaron y volvieron a sus hogares, para darse con la gran sorpresa, todo, absolutamente todo había sido devuelto a la normalidad, sin excepción todo aquello que fue destruido.

En el poco tiempo después de toda la conmoción, una fiesta fue celebrada por todos, una en la cual todos parecieron divertirse, aquel día una serie de eventos divertidos sucedió en el palacio, los cuales fueron desde una lucha campal por quien se tendría a la joven Yukino en su gremio, hasta ver a Natsu Dragneel vestido como el rey y pretendiendo serlo

Sin embargo algo también ocurrió aquel día, antes del amanecer, y algo que ninguno de ellos olvidaría, la partida del dragón rojo, pero, nadie noto otra cosa, una estrella…

Una estrella roja, se vio ese día, una estrella roja oculta en los primeros rayos del sol, una que no vieron por la luz naciente del astro rey, una estrella que fue hacia el oeste, viajando al lugar más recóndito en esa dirección, una estrella que llevaba consigo las esperanzas de los magos en este mundo, un dragón enviado como el heraldo de la nueva era dragón…

Un dragón rojo, nacido dos veces para derrotar al mal, un dragón que regreso de entre los muertos en dos ocasiones, y alguien que traería la esperanza a este mundo una vez más…

Aquella estrella era sin duda el emisario de los dragones….un dragón emperador…

Y aquí es donde comienza la historia del dragón enviado a otro mundo, aquí es donde su nueva aventura empezara, una leyenda nacerá en este mundo, una leyenda con el color rojo en el cielo.

Al oeste del imperio la estrella se dirigía invisible para todos, continuo su camino hasta descender, terminando en un impacto contra una zona montañosa.

Cayendo en un montaña nevada, fundiendo una gran área donde la nieve antes se acumuló, formándose un gran cráter en el cual el fuego de la estrella en llamas aun ardía, a pesar de no haber mucho que consumir, por el terreno.

Revelando entonces en un cráter donde polvo se levanta tenuemente, a un muchacho de unos trece años se encontraba ahí, de cabello negro largo, una cabellera negra como la noche, con ropas sencillas una chaqueta con mangas cortas color gris, pantalones marrones y una botas desgastadas, y una bufanda roja, con apariencia antigua, sin embargo el patrón era similar a escamas, ahí ahora se encontraba el centro de esta historia.

El enviado por los dragones ahora hacia presencia, abriendo los ojos, siendo cegado por ese brillo del amanecer, el cual lastimaba sus ojos que apenas veían sus primeros rayos de luz.

Cubriéndose los ojos, teniendo un poco borrosa la visión se pudo se pie y comenzó a caminar, hasta estar cerca de una roca levantada por el impacto, sobre la cual se recostó, en ella se apoyó y dándole la espalda se sentó en el suelo, mirando sus manos una y otra vez, hasta que pudo verlas bien, teniendo una expresión de desconcierto miro a todos lados, y luego perdió su visión en el cielo.

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy?...más importante… ¿Quién soy yo?-se preguntó a sí mismo.

En sus manos de repente aparecieron, garras metálicas, dos guanteletes de acero, los cuales, una era de color rojo intenso con picos dorados en el codo y joyas verde esmeraldas en el dorso de la mano, el otro era negro con detalles dorados, y un pico color marfil, en junto en el antebrazo una joya color azul cielo.

-¡Wah! ¿Qué es esto?-exaltado se dijo a si mismo mientras veía aquellas garras.- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí que es esto y quien soy yo?-

- **[Quieres callarte te escuche la primera vez así que no hace falta que grites sabes…cielos eran tan ruidoso]** \- fue una voz que hablo, el miro por todos lados buscando de quien era la voz y más importante donde estaba.

Sin darse cuenta giro la piedra, busco por la nieve, incluso regreso al cráter.

- **[Eh despistado, que estoy aquí…mírame aquí en tu brazo izquierdo]** -mirando su mano izquierda, la gema verde en su mano brillaba a momentos de manera intermitente.

-¡ARG! ¡Cómo te metiste en mi brazo salte! ¡Salte! ¡Salte! ¡Salte! Te digo-inútilmente el muchacho intentaba sacarse el guantelete, temiendo aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que el guantelete era en si su mano. -¡Qué demonios es esto!-en un último esfuerzo golpeo la piedra, destrozándola sin darse cuenta

- **[Tienes que calmarte…cálmate de una vez…Issei]** -llamo amablemente la voz del guantelete, el muchacho se quedó en silencio y miro al guantelete…

-Me has llamado Issei…tú quién eres…-sentándose en el suelo, mirando con interés el guantelete rojo.

- **[Así es…mi nombre es Ddraig, y yo soy…yo soy tu compañero…ahora somos ambos compañeros]** -Issei veía extrañado al guantelete, lo tocaba por todos lados, incluso con su otra garra- **[Deja de hacer eso o podrías accidentalmente destruir esta montaña]** -

Issei sin saber bien que quería decir el, simplemente dejo de hacerlo y continuo mirando al guantelete-[Pero entonces…tu quien eres…o que eres tu…]-

- **[Si estas tan entusiasta, te lo diré, mi nombre es Ddraig, y yo soy un dragón….puede que sea difícil de entender…]** -decía el, a lo que Issei quedaba mirando, con interés.

-bien…pero antes de seguir….me quieres decir-su voz sonaba decidida, su mirada era firme.

- _ **[Su mirada sigue siendo la misma de aquel entonces…si, si eres tú no habrá ningún problema…Issei estoy seguro que tu-]**_ -

-Antes que nada puedes decirme que es un dragón-rascándose la cabeza mientras hacia una expresión de " _en serio no sé qué me hablas_ ". Ddraig tenía esos pensamientos hasta que fue interrumpido por las palabras desinteresadas y despistadas de Issei.

- _ **[…GRAN ROJO…OPHIS…son unos cabrones se supone que enviarían a Issei con la mayoría de sus recuerdos y no con…..esto será desde el principio…pero él no deja de ser…un idiota por naturaleza…]**_ -acompañadas de la imagen de Ophis y gran rojo versión chibi, al recordar que ellos le dijeron que Issei regresaría y se vería cuando era más joven, sin embargo aparece ser que fue demasiado.

Fueron los pensamientos de Ddraig, que suspiro cansado.

-Pero sabes…por alguna razón…sé que puedo confiar en ti…que por alguna razón…siento que también te conozco…Ddraig…-las palabras que dijo el muchacho aparecieron alcanzar a Ddraig, pues aun si sus recuerdos fueron borrados, quedaron los lazos que ambos habían forjado a lo largo de años de amistad.

- **[…..]** -en silencio Ddraig recordaba aquella época en la que el e Issei lucharon y ganaron juntos cientos de batallas, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos por unos instantes.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye Ddraig respóndeme!-sacándolo de sus pensamientos Issei llamaba a su compañero hasta que este le contesto…

-No me dejes hablando solo te estaba preguntando entonces quien soy yo…y que es un dragón, llevo haciéndote esas preguntas un rato-con algo de disgusto Issei le preguntaba a su compañero.

Suspirando y sonriendo dentro del guante, Ddraig miro a su compañero una vez más.-

- **[Si…sin duda alguna volveremos a triunfar…]** -recordando todo aquello por lo que han pasado los dos, el dragón solo suspiro, y animado comenzaba a mirar a su compañero.

- **[Bueno…como decirlo, lo mejor será comenzar desde el principio…tu nombre es Issei…Issei Ddraignixr y a partir de ahora…eres mi compañero…y yo el tuyo…]** -

Y con esas palabras comenzó el relato del dragón emperador rojo, de quien era, quien era Issei en este lugar, y así comienzan los pasos de Issei en este mundo, de la mano con un viejo conocido, que él no recordaba tener, así como iniciaba la historia del nuevo dragón Slayer, y uno que anunciaria nuevos aliados para Fairy Tail, él es el primero, una nueva línea de eventos comienza a escribirse, y con Issei como centro de todo, la espada contra los dragons Breaker ha comenzado a escribirse.

* * *

bueno he aqui el segundo cap, avisando desde ya, los siguientes capitulo tendrán un lapso de un año entre los eventos de la historia original del arco de los dragones y el arco de Trataros, es decir habrá un año de diferencia, para que issei pueda tener un crecimiento adecuado ademas que tengo pensado algo mas para el siguiente capitulo.

1- el juicio carmesí, es un hechizo que quita los poderes de los dragones dejandolos solo para que luchen con su fuerza bruta

2- si asi es señores ya tengo el harem de issei.

3\. si señores issei sera un dragon slayer, pero no uno cualquiera, tengo una sorpresa para el siguiente cap.

en fin gracias a todos ´por leer y porfa dejen reviews, en serio significan mucho para los escritores, eso es todo

lo olvidaba por motivos de finales, estare ausente unas dos semanas tiempo en el que no escribire, eso seria todo


	4. Chapter 4

Hola todos, lamento estos meses de ausencia y retraso con la historia pero con trabajo universidad, el tiempo es limitado en fin aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero lo disfruten...

-En serio-personas humanos/demonios/ángeles

- **[Dragones]** -Ddraig u otros dragones...

- _pensamientos...varios-_ pensamientos humanos

- ** _[Pensamientos de ti]-_** pensamientos de dragones o seres de gran poder

- _ **¡Explosion!**_ -hechizos de los magos

...

* * *

...

Capitulo III: El octavo dragon Slayer, el dragon errante

El reino de Fiore, un país con una población de actualmente 17 millones de habitantes, un reino donde existen los magos, y ellos forman los gremios, quienes desde hace algunos años participaban en un evento anual, llamado " _los grandes juegos mágicos_ " en donde los gremios enviaban a sus magos más fuertes, el último año cierto evento ocurrió en la capital al final del torneo, la aparición de los dragones.

...Ya habian pasado mas de tres meses desde aquel evento...y aun nadie del todo el reino creía del todo aquello de lo que hablaban

Varios de los gremios en la capital, así como en las demás ciudades hablaban de ello, dragones que aparecieron de la nada en la ciudad y comenzaron a destruirla, amenazando así a toda la humanidad, sin embargo luego de una lucha de lo más peligrosa entre los dragones y los dragons Slayers, que eran los únicos capaces de plantarles cara, aparecieron tres, más peligrosos que los anteriores, y fueron estos los que en verdad preocuparon a todos.

Juntos, ambos los dragones y los dragons Slayers los consideraron enemigos, por lo cual lucharon contra ellos al formar una alianza temporal. Nadie esperaba lo que paso después, uno solo de los nuevos dragones, había sido capaz de enfrentarse a los siete dragones y a seis de los dragon Slayers sin problemas.

La batalla entre ellos y aquel nuevo enemigo, fue brutal y una batalla de un solo lado, pues el poder de este dragon fácilmente supero por mucho a todos ellos juntos, pero entre más luchaban, menos esperanzas tenían de poder ganar, el poder de este enemigo estaba a en una categoría completamente diferente, aun si no eran rivales para el decidieron no caer sin pelear.

Y al final casi ocurre eso con todos ellos…

Porque justo al final creían que se acercaban, un nuevo dragon aprecio y se puso del lado de los humanos, y derroto al dragon malvado, retirándose al final, con su victoria, desapareciendo en un destello rojo, convirtiéndose en estrella y viajando hacia el cielo.

Eso era lo que se contaba por todo Fiore, sin embargo se creía que solo fue una leyenda, dado que según los relatos la mismísima ciudad había sido completamente arrasada, sin quedar un solo edificio en pie, así que nadie creyó eso, pues reconstruir una ciudad de la talla de Crocus era imposible incluso con magia en menos de una semana, así que se creyó solo fue una exageración del final de los juegos.

Pero eran diferente para todos aquellos que lucharon ese día en la ciudad, ese día vieron a la muerte en su delante preparada para acabar con sus vidas sin dudar si quiera en su actuar, pero alguien les salvo, y ahora ese alguien en otra forma caminaba por el continente.

 _ **-Salto de tiempo 3 meses después de los juegos mágicos-**_

- _ **¡Rugido del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -la exclamación de alguien era seguida de inmediato por un torrente negro azulado que impactaba contra un grupo de magos, arrasando con toda su defensa mágica, enviando a varios de ellos contra las paredes que poco podían hacer para frenarles.

-¡Quién demonios es este tipo…arraso el solo a todo el gremio!-un hombre con sus ropas desagarradas, hechas jirones, retrocediendo, mirando como una parte de una montaña que era la sede de su gremio, un gremio oscuro, la cual había sido destruida completamente, la razón un mago ataco el gremio.

-¡Corran!-corría otro asustado de la destrucción del gremio, seguido de algunos que tropezando se alejaban raudamente de lo que fue en un momento una fortaleza, envuelta en humo provocado por fuego y polvo, del cual se pudo ver un punto que salió de entre el humo a velocidad hacia el cielo.

En donde se detuvo un instante, iluminado por la luz de la luna en cuarto menguante, y donde se vio la silueta de una persona, la cual se dejó caer, al frente de los magos que corrían de la fortaleza destruida.

-TRAP-cayendo delante de ellos, en una rodilla.

-Saben tienen mucho valor para golpear a inocentes…pero no tienen el valor de luchar cuando alguien levanta sus puños contra ustedes-levantándose lentamente mientras miraba de pie ya a sus enemigos.-Así que porque no aceptan su culpa y se rinden pacíficamente-viendo bien de quien se trababa.

Ahí delante de ellos se encontraba un muchacho de apenas 1.50 por su estatura, con cabello largo negro atado en una cola de caballo salvaje, una máscara en su rostro azul marino con detalles dorados, con varios picos a sus lados, y una bufanda rojo sangre ondeando al viento aun, mientras el polvo por su caída se iba de ahí, mostrando sus ojos verde esmeralda resplandeciendo en emoción.

-Tu mounstro ¡Quítate de mi camino!-exclamo uno de ellos saltando con una lanza preparado para empalar al muchacho.

-Si es así como quieren que sea-susurro el, esquivando la laza haciéndose a un lado, y tomando al mago por el hombro y arrojarlo con fuerza contra dos magos que venían hacia él, con sus manos brillando en verde-Vengan todos ustedes, no volverán a aprovecharse de las personas amables de nuevo-adoptando entonces una pose de batalla, rodeado de algunos magos

-Bueno esta noche…parece que tendré un buena lucha-exclamo saltando hacia el grupo de magos que sin dudarlo comenzaron a atacarle. Esquivando varios disparos mágicos. - _ **¡Golpe lunar del Dragon de oscuridad!)**_ -su puño se envolvió en oscuridad, y atravesó sin problemas la pared de piedra que se había levantado de repente.

Alcanzando así a golpear a un mago, alcanzando a otro con su otro puño, así término la noche, entre golpes y destrucción, al final todos los magos oscuros fueron derrotados, ellos tenían controlados a una ciudad pequeña, y de la cual se aprovechaban de sus habitantes, pero eso era hasta ayer.

La razón, un desconocido apareció en el pueblo aquel día, un día antes de que los soldados del consejo apareciesen, pues una emboscada en secreto se preparaba para ese gremio oscuro, llamado Wolf Eye, sin embargo nadie esperaba lo siguiente.

El gremio oscuro, todos y cada uno de sus miembros habían sido capturados, todos y puestos en la entrada de la ciudad, así como todo el dinero y pertenencias de las personas de la ciudad, los soldados del consejo estaban atónitos, nadie esperaba aquello.

Lo único claro que dijeron, fue que una persona, una sola persona había atacado y destruido la fortaleza, les había derrotado el solo y los había capturado, pero algo inesperado, fue verlos tan asustados. Uno de los capturados lo describió de una manera nerviosa.

-El…el…él solo, bufanda roja como la sangre…cabello negro largo fundiéndose con la noche…mascara azul…esos ojos…esos ojos…esos ojos esmeraldas…-el miedo en sus palabras era innegable, sin embargo su declaración no termino ahí, pues con miedo aun dijo una palabra que no esperaban-E-E-E-E ¡Él era un dragon de oscuridad!-

Imaginándose entonces a un dragon negro con ojos esmeralda, aquel hombre se desmayaba.

Pero ese dragon estaba equivocado, pues lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue la imagen de una persona y justo detrás de él mientras sus ojos brillaban en esmeralda, la imagen de un dragon rojo mirándolo furioso.

Desde entonces el rumor de un dragon de oscuridad comenzó a hacerse conocido en Fiore, un dragon negro de ojos esmeralda.

Pero ahora.

Caminado de lo más tranquilo por la ciudad de Sky Tower, comiendo galletas de durazno, con una bufanda roja con patrones de escamas, un chaleco negro de cuero, sobre una camiseta roja con detalles dorados, pantalones azules con un cinturón con la figura de un león en la hebilla y una botas de cuero marrones con correas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, sus ojos verde esmeralda resaltan con su cabello negro obsidiana.

- **[Supongo que aún no has considerado el mantenerte en las sombras verdad]** -comiendo sus galletas escucho a su compañero a través de su enlace mental.

Cualquier otra persona se exaltaría, pero Issei se mantenía tranquilo, hablar con el dragon desde su Sacred Gear, se había vuelto costumbre, y estar entrenado con él durante los últimos meses le había quitado la sorpresa cada vez que el dragon retomaba el enlace mental entre ellos.

-Permanecer en la montaña es para ermitaños Ddraig, además en la montaña no puedo comer cosas deliciosas…munch….munch-continuando con su pequeño refrigerio continuaba caminando, la verdad era que el detestaba tener que cazar su comida y luego únicamente asarla al fuego.

- **[Puedo entenderte, pero, recuerda que tu aun no estas maduro para andar por ahí, ellos están por ahí…si te encuentran puede ser un problema]-** la preocupación del dragon era notoria, y Issei lo sabía, la razón simple, el dragon se lo había explicado hace tiempo, el primer día en que se hablaron.

-Lo se Ddraig…lo sé, no tienes por qué recordármelo, ellos quieren matarme, lo sé muy bien-sin darse cuenta había llegado a una plaza, con forma rectangular, en el centro una bella pileta de forma circular, con cuatro caminos que dividían el rectángulo en cuatro rectángulos más pequeños, donde grandes regulares extensiones de jardín con verde gras se extendían, con una hilera de árboles que proporcionaban una sombra ante el sol.

Issei fue y se sentó bajo la sombra de uno de estos, y continuo comiendo sus galletas de durazno.-Ddraig…-hablando con el dragon de repente-Yo puedo derrotarlos…quiero decir, a los dragon Breakers…-El tono de Issei se volvió serio, dejando atrás las facciones infantiles que aún tenía en su rostro, mientras miraba al cielo.

- **[Tus poderes de dragon Slayer crecen a un ritmo asombroso…puedes mantener el ritmo por varios días…]** -Issei había dejado de comer sus galleta escuchando a su maestro- **[Tu magia de dragon Slayer de oscuridad se hace más fuerte y has comenzado a usar mi poder…tu crecimiento no es cuestionable….pero aún es inmaduro…en este estado no lograrías siquiera hacerles un rasguño]** -la explicación del dragon no calmaba a Issei en lo más mínimo.

-Entonces aun soy demasiado débil eh, tan fuertes son esos dragones-levantado su mano hacia el cielo haciendo un puño como atrapando algo Issei cerro sus ojos ante la calma de la plaza, y quedándose ahí tranquilo, pero entonces los recuerdos de los últimos tres meses llegaron a su mente.

 _Hace dos meses él había despertado quien sabe cómo en lo profundo de las montañas las cuales se les conoce como las montañas fénix, en donde al despertarse se encontró con Ddraig, un dragon sellado en un Sacred Gear dentro de él._

 _Su falta de recuerdos hizo más fácil a Ddraig explicarle y hacer que entienda todo de manera adecuada, explicándole a Issei el tema de los Sacred Gears, y así poder hablar con él, dentro de la Boosted Gear que era el Sacred Gear que tenía Issei._

 _Al entrar Ddraig le explico todo aun con más detalle quien era, y él porque estaba ahí, Ddraig tuvo que mentirle, en un principio le dijo que había sido enviado ahí para que viviese en paz, como una segunda oportunidad, Ddraig quería que él tuviese eso, pero Issei descubrió que el dragon le mentía, Ddraig rió al ver que su mentira fue descubierta._

 _Por lo que le contó parte de la verdad, que a este mundo seres de antaño habían llegado a amenazarlo, le contó que en este mundo él era el único con el poder en su interior capaz de derrotarlos, pero que sería por su propia elección el hacerlo o no._

 _Ddraig le ofreció dos cosas una, entrenarlo y prepararlo para enfrentárseles, pues tarde o temprano podrían encontrarlo y matarlo por considerarle una amenaza potencial, o vivir una vida tranquila hasta su muerte._

 _Sin embargo Ddraig no esperaba algo, que Issei escogiera la tercera, vivir una vida tranquila entrenando, preparándose para ese encuentro, pues mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que este mundo era hermoso, y si él tenía el poder para protegerlo así lo haría, pues le dijo_

… _No sé porque pero siento que es lo correcto y si lo puedo hacer lo hare, protegeré este mundo, sin ninguna duda…_

 _Y así Issei fue entrenado por Ddraig, mediante un hechizo el cual haría que este hibernara una semana, tiempo en el cual el entrenaría un lapso de siete años, tiempo que Ddraig estimaba sería suficiente para que pudiese aprender a manejar su poder._

 _Sin embargo primero sería lo adecuado preparar su cuerpo para aceptar su poder, durante dos meses Issei había entrenado hasta el cansancio, preparando y definiendo más su musculatura y físico, aumentando enormemente su resistencia, practicando uno que otro uso de poder mágico, diez semanas después de arduo entrenamiento físico, llego la semana en la que entrenaría con Ddraig._

 _Ese día se le llevo al interior del Boosted Gear, iría su consciencia, mientras su cuerpo es conservado en un cristal que mantendría su cuerpo en animación suspendida, mientras junto a Ddraig comenzó su entrenamiento, empezando con lo teórico, hablándole de las distintas magias de las que podía hacer uso, del efecto de cada una de ellas en cómo se desarrollan, le hablo del consumo de estas, y de cómo se reponen, al final le dijo acerca del poder confiado por los dragones emperadores, el poder de la oscuridad un poder que ahora era parte de él, le enseño como usarlo, como manejarlo, los ataque que podía realizar, le enseño la ancestral magia de los dragones, convirtiéndolo en un dragon Slayer._

 _El dragon emperador le enseño su propio poder, el poder que tenía como el sucesor del dragon emperador rojo, le hablo sobre los demás Sacred Gears, así como también le instruyo a usar los objetos dentro del Sacred Gear, a True Excalibur y a Ascalon, hablo con el de cómo usarlas, le instruyo en algunas cosas, el arte de la espada fue un reto pues debió de aprenderla con solo escucharla._

 _Ddraig conocía varios de estilos con la espada, por lo que el estilo de Issei era uno libre, aprendió a usar y aprovechar los poderes de ambas espadas, y entreno duro en ese lugar hasta ser capaz de usar el Dragon Soul y la dragon forcé, estados máximos de su magia dragon Slayer._

 _Desde que termino su estado de animación suspendida, se dedicó a entrenar su condición como mago, su adiestramiento al usar su poder con su cuerpo real, por lo cual se aventuró aun sin el consentimiento de Ddraig hacia el mundo que había ahí afuera._

- **[Supongo entonces que seguirás con tu plan verdad]** -sacándolo de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo olvidar todo ello de repente, y sonriendo por apartar de él eso que pensaba.

-No tengo intención de cambiarlo sabes, me gusta como es este mundo, y quiero que continúe así por un largo tiempo-estirando sus brazos para quitarse un poco el cansancio.-Es por eso que peleare y protegeré a este mundo Ddraig-sonriendo miraba hacia el cielo.

Era así de simple para Issei había llegado a conocer a este mundo es este escaso mes en el que se dedicó a visitar los lugares que encontrar por el camino, conoció como estaba organizado el mundo, los gremios, los magos, como eran estos, la economía, se enteró de que las ciudades que visitaba se encontraban dentro del reino de Fiore. Todo parecía bien, pero entonces se topó con la oscuridad de este mundo.

Haciendo uso de su poder fue enfrentándose a lo que la gente llamaba gremios y magos oscuros, personas que solo buscaban hacer el mal, a cada pueblo que él se encontraba y veía esto el intervenía, repartiendo ostias como panes.

Cosa que comenzaba a agradarle, eso sorprendió a Ddraig pues antes Issei no tenía esa tendencia a la violencia, por lo cual le echo la culpa a sus genes dragon.

Al final Issei había desarrollado una personalidad tranquila y serena que le gustaba vivir pacíficamente, sin embargo, su naturaleza dragon despertaba cuando era molestado, la primera vez arraso con medio pueblo por unos tipos que intentaron robarle, en ese momento Ddraig se dio cuenta de que Issei había desarrollado tendencia a la violencia, el dragon determino que la personalidad de Issei podía ser tranquila, pero que cambiaba fácilmente a una violenta en un segundo.

-Ddraig, dime crees este bien lo que esté haciendo, quiero decir…como estoy actuando-la pregunta dejo a Ddraig pensando, se había hecho esa pregunta, pero nunca se dio una respuesta a ello.

- **[…..]** \- Issei levanto su mano izquierda y miraba a esta inquisitivamente, esperando obtener una respuesta del dragon en el Sacred Gear.

- **[No tengo nada que decirte, eres un dragon y te lo he dicho antes, nosotros vivimos como nos place, hacemos lo que queremos cuando queremos, con libre albedrio sin responder a nadie, eso es lo que significa ser un dragon]** -le repitió lo que ya le había dicho antes, la forma en la que viven los dragones y que si él quería vivir de esa manera que lo hiciera, pues el solo debe de responderse así mismo.

Issei se sentó, recogiendo una rodilla y apoyando su codo en esta, quedando mirando hacia la fuente, suspirando mientras se encontraba tranquilo ahí mirando a esa fuente, viendo como varios niños jugaban ahí tranquilos, sonriendo al verlos.

¡HIIIIIII! ¡Hiiiii! ¡HIIIII!

Escucho los relinchos de un caballo a lo lejos, no se veían, pero sus sentidos de dragon le alertaban, algo peligroso venia.

-100 metros al norte, a veinte segundos…y llegando a esa velocidad y ese rumbo chocara aquí-la mirada de Issei cambio a una calculadora, una máscara azul apareció sobre su rostro, dejando visibles solo dos destellos verdes que eran su ojos, mirando a la fuente con los niños jugando se levantó, y de un momento a otro comenzó a correr, más rápido de lo que cualquiera esperaría, a una velocidad en la que solo parecía un borrón.

Salto de repente ante la atónita mirada de varias personas hacia los techos de los edificios, corriendo y saltando ágilmente, hasta que estuvo de lado hacia su objetivo, una carreta arreada por dos caballos, sin conductor, con dos mujeres a bordo.

-Fuera de control, detecto rastros de magia…supongo que preguntare después…-dejándose caer desde el edificio, y fundiéndose en las sombras se puso detrás, donde dos personas corrían tras la carreta.

-Con permiso-

Escucho la voz de alguien llamar con fuerza, pasando al lado de ellas, uno era una chica de cabello blanco corto, con una capa blanca, y un joven de cabello negro corriendo igual de rápido, sin embargo, él también se convirtió en sombras y se puso al lado de Issei, justo detrás de la carreta.

Issei vio esto, y simplemente sonrió, aumentando la velocidad y subiendo por las paredes de los edificios, la sombra desde atrás de las carretas, tenía un brillo rojo intenso, mientras que Issei convertido en sombras tenía uno verde esmeralda.

Issei salto desde el edificio y aterrizo en el asiento del conductor, sin esperar nada, su mano se envolvió en oscuridad-Creo que es hora de usar frenos de mano-la oscuridad a su mano paso a convertirse en una hoja afilada con la cual corto el arnés que sujetaba a los caballos a la carreta.

Justo en ese instante, el otro joven que se había transformado en sombras llegaba, sin embargo al llegar tuvo un pequeño inconveniente, se mareo de inmediato.

-¡Te encargo la carreta!-y sin esperar nada Issei salto de la carreta, y se convirtió en sombra siguiendo a los caballos que ya se habían alejado una distancia considerable, alcanzándolos sin problemas y saltando sobre ellos, a los cuales maestramente tomo las riendas y tiro con fuerza, haciendo que estos se detuviesen a una veinte metros de la fuente en la plaza en la cual estaba hasta hace unos momentos.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos- acariciando al asustado caballo sobre el que estaba, con la voz más suave que podía, lo mismo pasaba con el otro caballo, tranquilizándose mientras daban vueltas en el mismo lugar, acariciando al caballo en su crin. –Eso es, calma, calma ya paso…-

Al lugar llegaban varios curiosos viendo la escena, un adolescente sobre la montura de un caballo al cual montaba y movía como si el caballo mismo pareciese bailar, moviéndose dando vueltas sobre un eje, con otro caballo que de un momento a otro libero y que también seguía el movimiento, siguiendo con cierto ritmo las palmadas y la voz del adolescente.

-Increíble…una baile de caballos-

-No sabía que los caballos pudiesen entrenarse para eso-

-que jinete y solo es un crio-

Comentarios como esos eran escuchados por los sensibles oídos de Issei, quien de un momento a otro término bajándose del caballo, y tomando ambas riendas comenzó a caminar alejándose de la plaza mientras llevaba a los caballos, encontrándose entonces con los dos jóvenes que ya habían detenido la carreta, Issei solo se acercó a ellos y ato las riendas a la carreta. Comenzaba a alejarse cuando alguien lo tomo por el hombro

-¿Por qué interviniste…y quien eres tú?-el joven de cabello negro a quien uno de sus ojos cubría un poco de cabello, una capa negra completaban su atuendo.

-Mi nombre no es importante…solo intervine porque esos caballos iban contra la plaza, había niños ahí sabes-fue la respuesta tranquila de Issei que no hizo nada por soltarse, y volteo levemente, detrás pudo ver a la joven de cabello blanco mirándolo también. - _ella…por algún motivo, creo haberla visto antes_ -fue el pensamiento fugaz que tuvo Issei, pero se lo quito sacudiendo levemente su cabeza de un lado a otro

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta quién eres…dímelo ahora, y cuál es el gremio al que perteneces-volvió a exigir el joven, y la joven detrás de él parecía preocupada, por lo cual Issei solo suspiro.

-Y yo que pensaba que podría simplemente irme…-decía y daba un paso hacia atrás, quedando de frente a ambos jóvenes.-Yo no pertenezco a ningún gremio, solo soy un viajero-respondiendo casualmente, intentando desviar la atención de ambos jóvenes. Pero el joven pelinegro se acercó a él aún más.-Ah disculpa pero esto es invasión del espacio personal…mi espacio personal-

Pero el joven pelinegro no parecía escucharlo, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos intentando encontrar algo con esos ojos castaños rojizos que tenía, examinándolo, olfateándolo… ¡¿olfateándolo?!

-¡WAH!-Issei de inmediato dio un salto hacia atrás poniendo distancia segura entre él y el joven-P-P-P-Pero que crees que haces idiota, por-por qué me estas oliendo-alejándose unos pasos del mago delante de él.

-Rouge-sama por favor deténgase un momento-pido la joven des atrás al ver que Rougue se acercaba a él, el joven llamado Rougue se detuvo y la chica avanzo hacia Issei-Mi nombre es Yukino Aguria soy del gremio mágico Sabertooh…por favor Rouge-sama ¿Por qué está interesado en este niño?

-¡Que no soy un niño tengo trece que sepas!-algo disgustado Issei trataba de hacer que no lo tratasen como un niño.

-Yukino…el, mi olfato no me engaña, el huele como a cualquiera de nosotros, su aroma, es similar a la de los demás dragon Slayers-el termino puso alerta a Issei.

- _Ddraig ¿Sabías de otros dragon Slayers…acaso hay más como yo?_ -a través de sus pensamientos pedía respuesta a su compañero.

- **[Lo indicado ahora sería evitar las preguntas intenta desviar la pregunta]** -propuso el dragon, Issei decidió hacerlo, así que simplemente se quedó ahí mirando atento a lo que el joven llamado Rouge tenía que decir.

-ah si el clima está realmente bien hoy no crees ha, ha, ha-fracasando olímpicamente en desviar la pregunta, rematando con que se estaba riendo nerviosamente

- _ **[Pensar que creía habías dejado atrás ese lado tuyo]**_ -fue el pensamiento del dragon mientras hacía un face palm.

-Ah…sabias que eres malo desviando los temas verdad-Fue lo que dijo Rougue con un expresión de _"En serio pensaste que me lo creería"_ -Fuese como fuese, ahora dinos quien eres y de que gremio vienes, además….cómo es posible que tu uses, mi magia de sombras-

Eso ultimo era una pregunta que quería, y se notaba que era lo que más le importaba saber, la mente de Issei corría a mil por hora, tenía algo preparado, pero entre que le crea o no, era difícil de saber, además de que Ddraig le había dicho que mantuviese su magia dragon Slayer en secreto.

-Yo…bueno, yo mi nombre no importa, solo use mi magia para ayudar eso es todo, no creo haber hecho nada malo así que yo…-Issei comenzaba a dar un paso atrás, pero la joven quien se presentó como Yukino, tomo suavemente su brazo.

-Si no quieres hablar está bien, pero por favor al menos dinos tu nombre, a quien salvaste era alguien a quien nosotros estábamos protegiendo, pero casi fallamos así que quisiera darte las gracias…aun si no nos dices tu nombre-las palabras de la joven agradaron a Issei que sin percatarse había dejado que Rouge se acercara demasiado, y no se percató de lo que haría.

Con un rápido movimiento, el pelinegro arrebato la máscara a Issei que no pudo reaccionar al quedar mirando a Yukino, detrás de la máscara incluso con sus rasgos infantiles desapareciendo pudieron ver a un adolescente en sus primeros años, sus ojos verdes resaltaban aún más, como dos esmeraldas brillantes, resaltando aún más con su piel tenuemente bronceada, y su cabello negro brillando con el color ónix.

-eh-parpadeando varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta de la máscara que ahora estaba en manos de Rouge, quien también estaba sorprendido, ahí delante había un niño por decir menos, rasgos occidentales, y casi treinta cm más bajo que Yukino.

-Tu….tu eres un niño, o debería decir una niña verdad-Rouge no encontraba otra explicación, incluso si no lo pareciese, la ropa de Issei le hacía ver más esbelto, dándole la apariencia aún más con el cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo al de una chica.

-Por supuesto que yo soy un chico, que no escuchas mi voz, ¡te parece la de una chica!- Issei se mantenía tranquilo aun, estaba algo disgustado, pero al ver a Yukino de repente sin mascara el sintió algo de vergüenza, haciendo una expresión complicada, el intentaba hablar mientras su rostro por algún motivo comenzó a tornarse rojo intenso.

-Así que eres un niño…para ser un niño apenas, eres muy hábil, sabias que superaste en velocidad a Rougue-sama, eres muy hábil aun siendo un niño-sonriendo la joven le hablaba, calmando un poco su nerviosismo, y desviando un poco la mirada, pero sin perder el color rojo de su rostro aun.

-No es para tanto…solo ayude no es para que me agradezcas…- Issei estaba algo nervioso pero, trataba en lo posible de no hablar nada que pudiese revelar algo de él. Su mirar aún era algo dudoso.

-Frosh piensa lo mismo-llamando su atención una voz parecida a la de un niño Issei bajo su mirada, ahí a un lado de Yukino se encontraba una rana, no una rana, un gato con un disfraz de rana.

Issei lo miro un momento y se arrodillo, mirándolo curioso, ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha, Frosh hizo lo mismo, ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha el gato lo imito, volvió a ladear la cabeza el gato hizo lo mismo.

-Tu… ¿Hablaste verdad, eres un gato cierto?-pregunto Issei que lo seguía mirando curioso al gato en el suelo.

-Frosh piensa lo mismo-parpadeando varias veces, antes de esbozar una sonrisa y comenzar a acariciar al exceed.

-Eres muy mono lo sabias…gato parlante…jejeje en traje de rana-la interacción entre el exceed y el muchacho era de lo más normal, como si fuesen amigos desde hace tiempo.

-Dime…jovencito, ahora, cuál es tu nombre real, por favor…quiero darte las gracias apropiadamente- Yukino se había agachado, hasta estar al mismo nivel de los ojos de Issei.

Desviando la mirada, y cerrando sus ojos algo disgustado por ser de repente débil-Mi nombre es Issei, Issei Ddraignixr-aunque interiormente Ddraig le recriminaba el haber revelado su verdadero nombre, el de alguna manera sentía que podía confiar esa información, al menos a la joven, pues el varón aun le miraba algo desconfiado.

-Issei…que nombre más extraño, más aun como podemos saber que ese es tu verdadero nombre-como llamándole como con el pensamiento el joven identificado como Rougue.-Te vez muy sospechoso a pesar de ser un niño…además tu apellido Ddraignixr…, y ese nombre, no parecen tener la más mínima relación-

-Y eso que tiene que ver, es mi apellido y eso es todo, no tengo porque decirte nada más si no quiero, y si me crees o no es tu problema- Issei solo se levantó algo disgustado-Con su permiso señorita Yukino, pequeño Frosh debo irme ya, con su permiso-

-Ah oye…Issei verdad, que tal si en agradecimiento vienes al gremio y almuerzas con nosotros-y como si fuese de un hechizo, el estómago de Issei sonó como nunca, casi parecía el rugir de una bestia.

- _desde cuando no come este mocoso_ -Rouge no sabía si el niño era alguien descuidado o simplemente no tenía dinero.

Issei tenía la cabeza agachada y tenía ligeros temblores por todo el cuerpo al tener la mirada de Yukino, quien junto con Frosh reía ante lo que le pasaba a él, pues comenzar a irse y que de repente le invitasen a comer y su estómago respondiera, era de lo más gracioso para ellos.

-Yo…yo creo que aceptar la invitación estaría bien…por favor no se burlen de mi-la aptitud del niño cambio de repente de una levemente altanera a una muy tímida y apenada, Rouge estaba algo confundido, pero aun así no dejaba de resultarle extraño.

El niño delante de él había usado magia de sombras, incluso a su edad a Rouge le había costado moverse entre las sombras, sin embargo este niño ahí delante de él, se había no solo movido entre las sombras, sino que se había convertido en una.

- _su olor…su olor es idéntico al de los demás…puede que me esté equivocando…pero y si Sting percibe lo mismo no sería casualidad…_ -mirando a Issei hablar con Yukino mientras ella se burlaba un poco del niño por su expresión, a lo que el pelinegro hacia pucheros con disgusto.

-Bueno vamos yendo al gremio entonces…espero que tengas modales chico, que sepas comportarte espero-mostrando su disgusto por ahora tener que llevar al niño con ellos Rouge comenzaba a caminar hacia el gremio.

-Bien entonces síguenos vamos Issei-sama-con una sonrisa Yukino invito al chico a seguirles, ella y Frosh ya habían avanzado un par de pasos, estando a unos metros de él, y sonriéndole.

Issei tuvo de repente un pequeño dolor en la cabeza, una punzada que sintió familiar, y a la vez una imagen borrosa de alguna personas apareció en su mente, sombras apenas, pero esas personas tenían de repente la misma sonrisa que Yukino.

- **[No lo pienses…solo ve Issei ya no importa…todo estará bien de alguna manera lo se]** \- Ddraig animaba un poco a Issei, y esa imagen desaparecía tan fugazmente como había aparecido.

-Voy detrás de tuyo-caminando hacia Yukino, y cargando a Frosh, cosa que no molesto al exceed pero si a Rougue-Y no debes llamarse con honoríficos, con Issei está bien, soy menor que tu después de todo Yukino-san-

La peliblanca miro un momento al pelinegro y asintió-Frosh piensa lo mismo, tenemos la misma edad Issei-en el hombro del pelinegro hablo el gato vestido de rana sacando una sonrisa al chico.

-Quien sabe…yo tengo catorce bueno casi, cuántos años tienes tu-atentamente Yukino escuchaba la edad del chico mientras distraídamente hablaba con Frosh, la naturalidad con la que hablaba parecía ser mentira, hasta hace un momento quería irse, pero ahora parecía dejar esa idea.

-Y dime Issei-kun, de dónde vienes-Esa pregunta de repente para en seco a Issei, no sabía que responder exactamente, y Rougue estaba escuchando atento su respuesta.

-bueno yo vengo del oeste, de las montañas fénix-

-Mmm…pensé que por esos lares no había muchas ciudades ni pueblos-pensativa Yukino recordaba cómo eran los mapas de esas tierras donde las montañas abundaban.

-Creo recordar que hay una ciudad al suroeste de esas montañas y una villa también-Rougue agregaba sin voltear a ver a Issei-Vienes de la ciudad o de la villa-

-En realidad viví en las montañas, estaba entre la villa y la ciudad cuando necesitaba algunas cosas, mi abuelo cuido de mí-con calma pensaba lo que decía.

-¿Y tus padres?-Yukino miraba a Issei cuya expresión se ensombreció un segundo.

-Murieron poco después de que naciera, mi abuelo se encargó de mí desde entonces-con más entusiasmo, ocultando su mentira, Issei contestaba.

-Oh…disculpa, cuanto lo siento no sabía perdón-Yukino algo alarmada por tocar un tema delicado como ese se disculpaba.

-Frosh piensa lo mismo Issei-el gato se unía a la disculpa.

-No hay cuidado, no lo sabían, además nunca estuve solo del todo-mirando su mano izquierda, la imagen mental de Ddraig aparecía a su vista sobre su mano.

-Y entonces tu abuelo, él está viviendo haya o es que ha venido contigo-desde adelante el otro pelinegro preguntaba.

-Falleció hace tres años, he viajado desde entonces-fue la sencilla respuesta, de esa manera se evitaba tener que explicar familia que él no tenía, no si dicha familia estaba muerta según él.

-Lamento eso Issei, debió haber sido difícil, pero y dime, fue tu abuelo quien te enseño esa magia de sombras-tal parecía que Rougue quería obtener alguna información.

- **[No veo problema conque hables de tu otra magia, pero mantén tu magia dragon Slayer en secreto al menos de momento]** -dando el visto bueno, el dragon no veía problemas para hablar de su magia.

-Bueno no soy tan bueno, mi magia se llama estigma del cielo-elección demoniaca-contesto llanamente Issei como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo.

-¿estigma del cielo-elección demoniaca?-pensativo, Rougue repetía esas palabras para encontrar alguna referencia en sus recuerdos con respecto a una magia con ese nombre.-No he escuchado nada de ello, incluso en la biblioteca de Crocus no recuerdo haber leído algo como eso-

-Mmm, ciertamente es un nombre bastante largo, y suena poderoso, pero…que clase de magia es- Yukino reflexionaba, pensando al igual que Rougue alguna información acerca de esa magia.

-Frosh piensa que Issei es bueno-el gato vestido de rana dijo eso de manera inocente, e Issei simplemente sonrió. -Si puede ser soy bueno mi abuelo me enseño como usarla, viene de familia de hecho-

-ya veo, puede ser una magia de clase perdida-pensativo continuaba avanzando sin voltear a mirar a Issei.

-Ya veo, es como la magia de Rougue-sama, Sting-sama, sabes ambos usan magias perdidas, ambos son dragon Slayers-a Issei se le encrespo la piel al escuchar ese término.

-Dragon…Slayers dices-murmuro Issei al recordar el principio de su encuentro-Mencionaste eso hace un rato, pero es que acaso tú y esa otra persona son…-

-Así es, déjame presentarme correctamente, quizás así aprendas, mi nombre es Rougue Cheney, soy el dragon Slayers de sombras, y Sting es el dragon Slayer de luz, además él es el maestro del gremio-

-Si ambos Rougue-sama y Sting-sama usan magia perdida, u olvidada, magia que no puede enseñarse más que por un dragon-

-Frosh y Lector crecieron con Rougue y Sting, y ambos piensan que son buenos-

Escuchar aquello de los magos dejo a Issei algo ido.

- **[Asi que hay otros dragones por ahí en alguna parte eh, hasta ahora van dos, pero quien sabe cuántos más]** -contemplando las posibilidades, Ddraig preparaba a Issei acerca del tema de los dragones.

-Eso debe de ser muy bueno, la verdad es la primera vez que escucho de esa magia, es decir…de ustedes dos-mostrando bastante impresión por la nueva información camino al lado de Yukino esperando recibir más.

-Fui criado por uno y recibí de él mi poder…lo mismo ocurrió con Sting, también podría decirse lo mismo de Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, aunque Laxus y Cobra recibieron la lácrima-eso sorprendió en más de una manera a Issei, había la posibilidad de encontrarse con algunos más tarde quizás, era poco probable pero no nulo, sin embargo enterarse de siete dragon Slayers, personas que ejercen el poder de los dragones, y que sean siete de golpe, sobrepasaban por mucho sus expectativas, incluso su imaginación más loca.

-Y yo que pensé que con suerte encontraría a uno o dos…siete, eso me hace el octavo eh-apenas un murmullo para sí mismo, no percatándose que alguien cercano le había escuchado, y que ahora estaba pensando en esas palabras.

-¿Dijiste algo Issei-kun?-

-Ah…yo no es solo que, valla otros siete dragon Slayers, me conto algo mi abuelo de los dragones, me dijo que algunos de ellos eran amables y bondadosos, y que protegían a los humanos, si eso me conto y conocer a personas que ejercen su poder….casi no creo que haya tantos y hay más-tratando de obtener más información, pues quería saber si quizás habría la posibilidad de encontrar más personas como él.

-Nadie está seguro, no podría decir si no o si, los siete somos de aquí de Fiore, pero el resto del continente quizás, hay esa probabilidad…aunque nunca me lo había pensado sabes-deteniéndose y mirando a Issei-Sabes te veo muy interesado… ¿Tanto te llama la atención los dragones?-

-Bueno yo como decirlo jejeje, desde niño siempre me han llamado la atención, en especial la historia del dragon carmesí-aquellas palabras inocentes sin ninguna intención detuvieron a ambos magos, ambos detenidos al escuchar _"Dragon carmesí"_ , la razón sencilla, lo ocurrido hace algunos meses en la capital.

-Dragon carmesí… ¿De qué historias hablas?-el interés por esa historia era claro, inclusive la peli blanco estaba atenta.

-Bueno es un historia que mi abuelo me contaba, era muy niño en ese entonces, no recuerdo mucho excepto el nombre de la historia eso es todo-

Incluso si insistían, no obtendrían nada, eso quedo claro, una persona no suele recordar mucho de cuando era niño, algunos recuerdos se olvidan o simplemente se pierden, y más aún cuando es de niño, así que dejaron eso y continuaron hablando de cosas aleatorias como que había estado haciendo esos tres o cuatro años desde la muerte de su abuelo y como podía mantenerse a sí mismo.

Respondiendo de forma sencilla, a la primera, fue sencilla, respondió que se dedicó a entrenar y la segunda, que sus padres y abuelos habían dejado una considerable suma de dinero para su manutención, dinero que en un principio manejo su abuelo pero que ahora el manejaba, además que se había vuelto un caza recompensas como su abuelo que según él, en algún momento cuando fue joven.

Pero le dijeron que mentía pues aún era demasiado joven para tomar cualquier trabajo, más aun los independientes que están catalogados como los más peligrosos.

Pero más les sorprendió su respuesta despreocupada.

- _"No pueden decir nada después de que el trabajo está hecho…"_ -el explico que robaba los trabajos y los realizaba el mismo día, asi llegaba al siguiente día con el encargo para cobrar la recompensa.

-Bueno estamos por llegar, así que cuando lleguemos Yukino encárgate de presentarlo, yo debo hablar algo con Sting-

-Como diga Rougue-sama, bueno Issei-kun deja que te presente a algunos miembros del gremio entonces y aquí estamos, bienvenido al gremio mágico Sabertooh-con una sonrisa Yukino le presentaba ante él, un gran edificio que más bien parecía un castillo, en cuya cima se encontraba una estatua de un tigre dientes de sable, mostrando sus colmillos orgulloso y justo a su lado un hasta con una bandera en lo alto, la bandera color azul tenía un símbolo en color blanco.

Rougue no espero nada y entro al gremio que tenía ya las puertas abiertas, y se perdió dentro, en donde había varias personas caminando de un lado al otro, al menos hasta donde podía ver el pelinegro.

-Un gremio mágico, así que esto es un gremio eh, y supongo que ese símbolo en la bandera es el símbolo de su gremio verdad-

-Asi es, esa es la marca del gremio, ella identifica a los magos en este gremio-sonriente le explicaba esto a Issei, que atentamente escuchaba.

-Oh pero si es Yukino-chan-Uno de los hombres hablo, y de inmediato varios otros comenzaron a saludarla, avanzando hacia el gremio con Issei aun dudando en si entrar o no, pero al ver a Yukino que le llamo con una sonrisa, simplemente entro y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia una mesa.

-Muy bien entonces que quieres ordenar, eh-ya con Issei sentado en frente suyo, y varios otros miembros del gremio mirándolo.

-Puedo preguntar porque la mayoría me están mirando, me siento incomodo-algo nervioso hablaba.

-Bueno, debe ser porque aun eres muy joven y vistes como un caza recompensas, o simplemente porque pareces una chica-con ese comentario Issei se recostaba contra la mesa.

-No es mi culpa mi cabello crece muy rápido, me lo corte hace dos semanas y volvió a crecer-ese era un problema para el pelinegro su cabello crecía rápido, y ese era su primer corte en el mes.

-Bueno además como podrás ver apenas tenemos miembros femeninos en el gremio, contando a mí solo hay otras veinte magas sabes-con esa información Issei podría decir que por cada mujer había al menos doce u once hombres en el gremio.

-Parece ser un gremio numeroso-

-Frosh piensa lo mismo-

-Bueno si, en realidad somos más de 100 miembros, y nuestro número sigue aumentando-

-Ya veo, un gremio numeroso, y muy animado además-

-Si podría decirse que es asi dese que el nuevo maestro tomo el puesto-la voz gruesa de un hombre llamo la atención del pelinegro, quien volteo a la derecha, para encontrar a un corpulento hombre, músculos por todo su cuerpo, cabellera verde, una vincha negra, braceras y faldera de cuero color arena, pantalones blancos, y zapatos negros, tatuajes negros idénticos en ambos brazos.

-Olga-sama buenos días-

-Buenos días Yukino, como te va, oh y buenos días a ti también pequeña-saludo sonriéndole a Issei, que lo miraba disgustado, no disgustado, más bien matándolo con sus mirar, ese último comentario, a Issei no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

-Porque la señorita me está matando con la mirada-riéndose Yukino solo se cubría la boca intentando ocultar su risa.

-Olga-sama, la persona ahí es un chico-

-En serio, pero el cabello y su apariencia-

-Frosh piensa lo mismo-

-Soy un chico por todos los cielos-disgustado apretaba la pequeña cabeza de Frosh, hasta que este comenzaba a ponerse algo azul. Lo cual sorprendió al hombre llamado Olga, que miraba confundido como el chico castigaba al pequeño exceed.

-Pero estás segura Yukino, digo, tiene la apariencia de una, además ese cabello, es muy liso y sedoso a simple vista, en un hombre, es raro ver eso-pensativo se acercaba al peligro y lo veía cerca.

- _empiezo a pensar que los hombres en este gremio no entienden el significado del espacio personal_ -con una mueca de disgusto, el pelinegro miraba a la mole de cabello verde delante de el-Y ahora que lo pienso, Olga… ¿Qué ese nombre no es el nombre de mujer?-Desviando su mirada y teniendo una aburrida, miraba tranquilo la mesa.

Para Issei el simplemente había contestado al sentirse ofendido, con otra simple y leve ofensa, quizás para el pero…

Pero aquella mole comenzaba a temblar de furia, mientras que varios de los espectadores miraban aterrados. Un despreocupado Issei veía la carta que un segundo antes una camarera había dejado en su mesa.

-Veamos que hay en el menú…la verdad tengo hambre-tomando la carta justo en el instante que Olga traía su enorme puño y destruía la mesa-Valla no esperaba que el menú de hoy fuese tan…explosivo-sonriendo divertido sin impresionarse ante el golpe.

-Pequeña sabandija… ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme mujer?-atacando al pelinegro, tomando por sorpresa a todos, lo único que esperaban era que su golpe diera de lleno contra el niño.

-¡Issei-kun!-exclamo Yukino.

-Me llamabas…cielos que mal servicio, donde está la camarera-tranquilo preguntaba eso mientras estaba parado sobre el puño de Olga, como si nada-En serio si tú eres la camarera…creo que deberías de empezar a ser más amable…o no te daré propina-sonriente socarronamente ante el peliverde, que volvía a lanzar un golpe contra el chico, el cual nuevamente esquivaba sin problemas.

Saltando de su brazo y aterrizando agachado como un lobo agazapado a punto de saltar contra su enemigo.-Dime que no sabes cómo tratar a un cliente-sonriendo colmilludamente.

-Mocoso acaso tienes una idea de a quien le estás hablando-apretando los puños mientras pequeños rayos negros indicando que esta vez usaría magia para golpearlo.

-Olga…quieto ya estuvo bien-hablo un joven desde el segundo piso, Issei y todos los presentes fijaron su mirada hacia las escaleras al segundo piso y ahí vestido con ropas blancas, botas de combate y un chaleco amarillo bajaba un joven rubio.

Issei solo quedo mirando como él iba bajando en compañía de Rougue y bajando varios rumores comenzaban a escucharse.

-El maestro Sting-

-Pensaba que aún se encontraba en el consejo mágico, cuando habrá regresado-

-Que pasara ahora…todo es culpa del mocoso por provocar a Olga-

- _Tal parece que si mi olfato no me falla él es…_ -

- _[Asi es…yo lo percibo también él es…un dragon Slayer]_ -

-Que es lo que está pasando Olga…todos, ¿Qué paso, porque destruiste esto y estabas a punto de luchar con magia dentro del gremio?-la pregunta era tranquila pero iba acompañada de un poco de severidad.

-Ah…maestro Sting yo…esto-intentaba explicar Olga.

-Si tienes miedo de decirlo lo hare yo-despreocupadamente hablo Issei, sentándose en la silla a su lado-El me molesto, yo le conteste y no soporto que le contestara asi que simplemente me intento golpear, no pudo e intento golpearme con un ataque mágico y llego usted eso fue lo que paso-

La tensión en el ambiente era obvia, los miembros del gremio que se encontraban ahí en ese, momento habían retrocedido varios pasos dando espacio posiblemente para una pelea.

-Al parecer alguien aquí se enojó de mas esta vez…Olga, no crees que usar magia para una pelea contra una chica es demasiado impru-

-Pack-

El rubio fue silenciado al ser golpeado por la carta del menú, la cual fue lanzada por Issei al no soportar que le llamasen mujer.

Le habían llamado mujer tres veces hoy…

Incluso un gato se había burlado de el

Personas que él no conocía

Eso cabrearía a cualquiera…

-¡Soy hombre por todos los cielos, soy un maldito hombre!-rugió con molestia a todo pulmón, habiendo cerrado la distancia entre él y el rubio para comenzar a zarandearlo una y otro vez mientras sus dientes se afilaban.

Las expresiones de todos se oscurecieron, en especial Yukino y Rougue.

(SALTO DE TIEMPO)

-Asi que eso fue lo que sucedió Jajajaja…-un poco pensativo Sting Eucliffe-Bueno esto no es como si fuese la gran cosa verdad, asi que porque no….todos comemos Jajajaja-

-inesperadamente esto resulto ser más tranquilo de lo que me esperaba-murmuro para sí mismo Rougue mientras miraba a un deprimido Issei recostado en la mesa, mientras recibía palmadas de ánimo del maestro del gremio.

- _ **[Lo indicado seria decir que simplemente ellos lo olvidaron]**_ -le dijo al pelinegro por su contacto mental, Issei solo estaba decaído, incluso si él hubiese preferido luchar a que simplemente le dijesen.

- _"Incluso si lo niegas a los ojos de todos pareces una chica"_ -eso le habían dicho todos en el gremio, lo cual le deprimió mucho, al final simplemente decaído no le quedo de otra más que aceptar aquello que pensaban de él.

-Bueno dejando aquello de la do, Issei-kun dime sé que has estado haciendo de mercenario asi que porque no nos cuentas algo de eso eh-pidió la peliblanca sentada al otro lado de Issei para intentar animarlo un poco cambiando el tema.

-Bueno si es de mí, no habría mucho que decir, he hecho trabajos aquí y haya-

-Lo veas como lo veas es información muy superficial-

-Es prácticamente lo mismo que me dijiste hace un rato, que acaso no conoces puedes ser más preciso-

Fueron los comentarios de Sting y Rougue, ambos al saber de los poderes del pelinegro se interesaron de inmediato en él, y una manera de obtener información era conociendo el pasado de este.

-Bueno, he realizado algunos trabajos la mayoría solo eran derrotar a alguna bestias…otros servir de guardaespaldas y otros atrapar a algún ladrón-

-Sabes que la mayoría de esas misiones se clasificarían como misiones de rango A y B, incluso hay trabajos para derrotar bestias y ser guardaespaldas que son de clase S por ahí-

Fue la observación de Rougue, pues y asi era, y al no estar registrado en ningún gremio, obtener la misión correcta para él le era imposible, claro por medios normales, pero era Issei de quien se habla.

-Bueno, no es tan difícil obtenerlas cuando vas con la persona que pidió por la misión-contesto de manera tranquila mientras bebía un poco de jugo, pero en realidad se escabullía en el local oficial de los gremios y robaba las misiones clase S y rango A.

-Bueno siendo asi tiene sentido, puesto que son peticiones hechas por cualquier persona, pueblo o ciudad después de todo-aprecio la maga estela

-Eso tiene sentido, pero, la verdad es que las ciudades y personas que pedirían el trabajo de guardaespaldas o derrotar mounstros son escasos…y presentándote tu solo sin un grupo de otros magos o un gremio que respalde tu nombre o reputación, las posibilidades de que te contraten son pocas por no decir cero, más aun si no estás siendo respaldado por algún gremio de renombre…-

Lo que decía Rougue era correcto, y Sting lo sabía, y miraba atento a Issei para saber más de él, el pelinegro observaba las miradas inquisitivas que les daban lo otros dragon Slayers, dándose cuenta de inmediato de las verdaderas intenciones de ambos conseguir información, cualquiera que pudiesen de él.

-Como dije antes, no deben subestimarme, puedo ser joven pero, la experiencia y el poder debe temerle a la joven terquedad-tranquilamente Issei filosofaba intentando distraer la atención de él.

-Lo que dices puede ser cierto Issei, pero…eso no contesta mi pregunta-recalco el rubio sonriéndole.

-Que más le puedo decir maestro Sting, soy una verdadera caja de sorpresas, sino pregúntele a Olga…-sonriendo colmilludamente señalaba al mago peliverde que apretaba su puño furioso, por no poder darle una lección al pelinegro.

-Dudo que un mocoso como tu pueda tener el nivel para enfrentarse a un mago clase S como Olga, para cualquiera que lo haya visto luchar Olga se consideraría un enemigo al cual hay que tomar con cuidado…-mirando exasperado al adolescente que parecía no entender mucho sobre a quién le estaba buscando Rougue intentaba hacer que este le entendiera, al menos a no buscarle más problemas al God Slayer.

-Cuidado y eso porque…-extrañado, Issei preguntaba porque debía de alejarse de alguien como él pues a sus ojos él no era más que una masa de músculos con piernas.

- _ **[Entiendo que los dragones seamos seres temperamentales, pero tu llevas esto a otro nivel que parte de masa de músculos no entiendes, el poder mágico de este sujeto es de primer nivel…]**_ -

Le decía el dragon ancestral a Issei a través de su contacto mental, pero fue ahí que el dragon se dio cuenta de la verdaderas intenciones de Issei, pues aunque ya había llegado a un punto en el que controlar sus poderes le resultaba tan fácil como respirar, hasta ahora no se había enfrentado a un enemigo que pudiese plantarle cara.

La mayoría de los criminales que capturo y con los cuales lucho eran personas con niveles inferiores a él en gran medida, apenas había tenido la necesidad de hacer uso de su magia dragon Slayer un par de veces y solo lo hizo para darse a conocer, el resto de las veces solo tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza física, artes marciales y rara vez su propia magia, el estigma del cielo-elección demoniaca.

-Bueno veras Issei-kun, Olga-sama usa un poder similar al de Sting-sama y Rougue-sama, Olga-sama es un God Slayer-

-¿God Slayer?-

- **[¿God Slayer?]** -

Se preguntaron Issei y Ddraig, el termino dragon Slayer era algo con lo que Ddraig estaba familiarizado, magia u armas capaces de matar dragones atravesar sus casi impenetrables escamas, en este mundo humanos con esas capacidades existían, y se lo había explicado a Issei, pero.

God Slayer….

Ciertamente ese término le había intrigado al dragon emperador rojo, quiere decir que es una magia con la capacidad de matar dioses.

-Asi es, la magia de Olga-sama es esa magia God Slayer-le explicaba Yukino bebiendo algo de jugo.

-Al igual que Sting-kun y Rougue-kun, Olga-kun usa un tipo de magia perdía de alto rango, y eso hace que él sea más fuerte que otros en gran medida-

-Magia para matar dioses eh…quien lo diría-murmuraba pensativo Issei mirando hacia el la nada.

-impresionado mocoso, pues créetelo, soy alguien con la capacidad de matar dioses asi que deberías de tener cuidado de mi Jajaja-

- _magia para matar dragones, existe algo asi no hay duda, capaz de atravesar su escamas y perforar sus entrañas…pero magia para matar dioses….tu que dices Ddraig me suena que algo asi es difícil, es decir, es casi imposible matar a seres con divinidad…._ -

- _ **[Ciertamente…matar dioses es una tarea difícil, ellos no están apegados a las reglas normales de los demás seres, ellos tienen algo que los demás no, y eso es divinidad como decías, eso es lo que los hace por decirlo asi inmortales…]**_ -

- _Por decirlo de manera sencilla aquello que los convierte en dioses huh_ -

- _ **[Puedes ponerlo de esa manera si gustas, no está del todo bien, pero es la idea general, hablar de dañar a un dios, ya es algo casi imposible, pero para seres como Albión y yo en su momento nos era posible]**_ -

- _Te refieres a la divinidad de esos seres eh, ciertamente dudo que esa magia o esos niveles de poder mágico dañen a un dios en pleno derecho_ -

- _ **[No te equivocas, diría que quizás puedan plantarle cara a un dios o criatura divina de clase baja, quizás con algo de suerte incluso clase media, pero clase alta y suprema quedan completamente descartadas…]**_ -

- _Lo dioses…eh_ -murmuro al tiempo que terminaba con la corta charla mental con el dragon y a la vez reflexionaba sobre este término dioses…

Seres con un poder casi sin límites…

Seres de larga vida, casi infinita, capaces de alterar las leyes naturales desde el tiempo y el espacio hasta la vida y la muerte….

Los dragones, los más antiguos habían asesinado dioses antes…eso era un hecho…

Incluso por las historias de Ddraig existieron dragones que mataron a algunas de las primeras existencias en el principio del universo…

Dioses…seres con características divinas…

Pero aun asi, le intrigaba que existiera esa clase de magia, incluso si solo puede usarse contra dioses de clase baja o seres de clase divina, aun eran dioses…

Regresando al emparedado en su plato el cual comenzó a comer.

-Ah estado ignorando por completo a Olga incluso cuando le ha gritado al oído…-

-Este niño tiene serios problemas de atención-

-Frosh piensa lo mismo-

-Yo también lo pienso Frosh-kun-

Decían unos confundidos dragon Slayers y exceeds al ver a Issei de lo más tranquilo aun cuando el enorme God Slayer le estaba gritando al oído.

-Ah…decías algo Olga-san-preguntaba sin mucho interés el pelinegro mientras seguía bebiendo su jugo, con cara de no importarle el hombre con cara de pocos amigos justo detrás de él.

-Issei-kun justo hace un momento, porque de repente te quedaste callado eh, parecías muy ido-

-Eh-fue lo único que dijo ante la pregunta de Yukino, no se había percatado, por unos segundos había olvidado completamente donde estaba y con quienes estaba.

-Ah lo siento es que recordé algo del pasado no se preocupen-rascándose la nuca se disculpaba ante el grupo de personas ahí sentados.

-O tienes muy mal odio-

-O simplemente tienes una concentración mejor que una roca misma…-

Hablaban los otros dragon Slayers, preguntándose como un niño asi de distraído podía vivir por ahí solo.

-Bueno dejando eso de lado, maestro Sting, estuvo hablando de algo hace un momento…con respecto al consejo mágico…es cierto lo que dice…-pregunto Issei tratando de saber si tenían pistas sobre él y sus incursiones a otros gremios.

-Es cierto con el ligero alboroto, Sting-kun que es lo que quería el consejo mágico-al igual que el resto de los magos, ellos también habían tenido interés en que era el motivo del llamado del consejo mágico.

-La verdad es que hoy regrese del consejo mágico y algo muy curioso ha estado sucediendo sabes…-con tranquilidad el rubio se apoyaba en la mesa y miraba como todos en el gremio le escuchaban atentos.

-Podría saber qué es eso tan curioso es que requiere ser dicho de esa manera tan discreta-divertido pedía Issei que se hablase de aquello.

Todos los presentes en la mesa miraban atentos a lo que decía el maestro Sting, incluyendo Olga y Rufus, que se encontraban en la mesa contigua, sentados atentos a la conversación, junto a todos los miembros del gremio actualmente.

-Desde hace un mes y medio más o menos, a varios gremios les han estado robando las misiones, varias misiones clase B, A y S-Posando sus manos sobre sus labios en pose pensativa, cerrando los ojos-Los robos han sido todos confirmados, que fueron hechos por una misma persona…-

-la misma persona, pero y ¿Por qué motivos?-Yukino hablo en ese instante, mientras Issei por otra parte miraba hacia otro lado bebiendo su jugo, sabiendo perfectamente quien había sido el responsable.

El mismo, no esperaba que los del consejo se hubiesen percatado tan rápido, si eso seguía asi, no tardarían en dar con su pista.

-Lo más extraño de todo…es que todas las misiones fueron realizadas y cobradas-mirando a todos-Todas cobradas por la persona con una misma descripción-

-Un varón por lo visto, usaba alguna magia para distorsionar su voz, y usaba siempre una máscara de dragon…debajo de una capa negra…-recordando entonces las imágenes que tenían en el consejo de magia con respecto al ladrón.

-Alguien asi definitivamente es alguien sospechoso, y los del consejo que hicieron-pregunto de manera tranquila el dragon Slayer de sombras.

-Tal parece que en un principio se envió a varios caza recompensa, para evitar que el ladrón sospechara se hicieron las misiones de manera directa, eso fue hace tres semanas y los resultados fueron cero-con calma Sting informaba sobre ello, mientras cierto pelinegro se hacia el sordo silbando por lo bajo.-Los caza recompensas enviados a por él lo comenzaron a llamar el dragon errante…por llevar aquella mascara…todo un personaje dicen, su poder, se cree es magia perdida…no hay registros ni se ajusta a ninguna que se conozca…-

-Dragon errante…escuche algo de ello cuando regresaba de Crocus…escuche que hace poco le fue visto al sur de aquí…-comento Rufus recordando aquello-Dicen que destruyo una montaña completa, escuche que le llaman también el demonio santo…por la magia que ejerce…-

-Muchos nombres raros si me lo preguntan diría yo-con calma Issei seguía concentrado solo en su plato-A todo esto, se sabe algo más de ese sujeto-

-No, los caza recompensa no pudieron con él, y eso que eran magos poderosos, magos clase S incluso, pero, el consejo piensa que pronto una misión por él se podría establecer de manera oficial a todos los gremios…-

-Estas diciendo que se ofrecerá recompensa por ese sujeto-Olga comentaba mientras miraba de reojo a Issei, aún no se le pasaba el mal humor que tenía hacia el pelinegro, pero no sospecharía que ese fuerte mago estaba sentado ahí a su lado, suprimiendo sus poderes y aura.

-Tal parece que asi será, según se dijo se podría estar ofreciendo más de cuatro millones de jewels-de manera seria decía aquello, imaginándose la cantidad escandalosa que podría ser esa recompensa.

-Pero esa cantidad…es como si se tratase de una misión triple S, Sting-kun estás seguro de ello-pregunto con duda el exceed, al igual que varios de ahí desconcertado por la cantidad de dinero ofrecida por el.

Issei solo reía nerviosamente, pensando que si se entregara el… ¿le darían al recompensa?

-Los demás maestros de gremios consideran que esa cantidad no es tan descabellada como se piensa, recuerden este tipo ha estado robando y haciendo misiones que fueron enviadas a gremios legales….-explicaba el maestro rubio.

-Veo sentido en esto, las pérdidas económicas al tener que pagar por obtener las misiones para sus gremios, comprendo eso, después de todo, por cada misión realizada, una comisión va a la tesorería del gremio-un comentario más de porque esa gran recompensa.

-Si ya veo, pero eso quiere decir que esa persona la tendrá complicado verdad, tú que crees Issei-kun-ya que el pelinegro había quedado fuera de la conversación repentinamente, la peli plateada buscaba incluirle.

-Bueno yo, no se buscaría evitar usar la máscara, después de todo, nadie conoce mi cara verdad, ni tampoco mi voz, por lo tanto…encontrarme sin la máscara sería más difícil-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Qué…porque me miran asi?-

-Sabes que lo que acabas de decir es como si fuese que tú eres esa persona-quien lo dijo fue el dragon Slayer de sombras, que de repente endurecía su mirada-Y dinos Sting, tienes alguna imagen de cómo se vería ese sujeto…

-Pues sí, de hecho, se nos dio esto a cada maestro en la reunión-sacando una pequeña lácrima la cual imbuyo con un poco de magia y esta comenzó a flotar en el centro de la mesa, y de ella varios hologramas aparecieron.

Mostrándose entonces varias fotografías.

-Todo esto es la información de todos sus avistamientos, como pueden ver la destrucción detrás de él, es como si se tratase de un mago de Fairy Tail…esa fue la categoría de desastre en la que esta este tipo…-

-Eso quiere decir que no es por nada una persona normal…-

-Ese tipo es fuerte entonces-

-Una persona un poco problemática, en serio creo que lo están juzgando demasiado pronto-la peliblanca

-Concuerdo con Yukino, quizás solo sea un tipo…ah no se quizás, despistado-agregaba su buena opinión a la de Yukino que era neutra en realidad,

-Despistado dices eh…pues en ese caso, Sting, dime tienes una foto donde se vea a ese sujeto-pidió Rougue, a los cual Sting asintió y comenzó a buscar esa foto.

Issei solo había bajado al mirada y una sombra cubría su rostro y en un instante, ahí estaba ya la imagen, ahí se veía a un joven, por su estatura se pensaría que era un adolescente, su cabello negro largo y lustroso resaltaba por lo que se barajaba la posibilidad que sea una mujer, y bueno lo más llamativo, sería su máscara…

-Oh asi que es esa su apariencia con la máscara eh…no es cierto Issei Ddraignixr-pidió al adolescente, Yukino simplemente se había quedado en silencio, en shock y se había cubierto la boca con ambas manos, al no creer lo que miraba ahí en esa foto.

Era Issei sin lugar a dudas, la máscara era la misma que él había tenido en un principio cuando se conocieron…

-De hecho no será…esta esa mascara…-arrojando la máscara sobre la mesa, quedando Sting sorprendido, al igual que Rufus y Olga, en ese instante lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la máscara rebotar una, y otra y otra vez hasta que por fin se detuvo.

-Rougue, esa mascara, esa mascara es…-

-Es la máscara del dragon errante…-

-Es como cien ustedes, Sting, Rufus, esta mascara, pertenece a ese sujeto y ese sujeto, eres tu verdad…-de pie ahora a un lado de Issei.

Y como por arte de magia, todos los miembros habían rodeado a Issei y las mesas donde estaban sentados.

-Rougue que estás diciendo, estoy seguro que es…-Sting intentaba no caer en la sospecha.

-Issei-kun esa mascara es tuya, pero, pero alguien, una buena persona como tú no sería ese tipo, al que llaman dragon errante verdad…verdad…-

El joven maestro estaba sin palabras, un pequeño niño, un pequeño niño era sospechoso de ser esa persona a la que llaman dragon errante-Eso…eso es cierto-

-Negarlo a estas alturas es inútil, Yukino como Rougue me han visto usar la máscara pero…-levantando la mirada, y sonriendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca-En realidad era un suvenir en el pueblo al oeste de aquí-al decir eso, todos cayeron de bruces.

-Pero si esto es no hay duda es una fotografía tuya…verdad mira incluso si te pongo esto eres idéntico-tomando la máscara e intentando ponérsela en el rostro el rubia había tomado por sorpresa al pelinegro y este alarmado agitaba los brazos nervioso por el repentino asalto.

-Invasión de espacio personal tu maestro idiota aléjate-exclamo Issei antes de darle un buen golpe al rubio el cual lo envió contra el techo.

-Con un golpe, se quitó a Sting de encima, un golpe-con un leve tic de ceja se sorprendía Rougue por la facilidad con la que se quitó al rubio-Pero eso es difícil de creerte además, que no sabes nada de no responder ante tal acusación de manera tan seria-

-Pero de que hablas, solo lo hice para que fuese divertido, además mira esto-sacando una lácrima de color blanca de su estuche en la cintura, la puso sobre la mesa, aplico un poco de magia y ahora aparecían varias otras imágenes, todas ellas del pelinegro en algún lugar, montañas, atardeceres, animales, ríos lagos, varias otras e incluso de varios pueblos.

E Issei buscando entre ellas, hasta que encontró a una, una donde él estaba junto a otros niños, unos años menores que el todos con esa mascara y atuendo del dragon errante.

-Pero…pero, vi como usaste magia además de que tú me hablaste de ella-recordando el nombre de la mencionada magia.

-Es verdad Rougue-sama, Issei-kun llamaste a tu magia Estigma del cielo-elección demoniaca-

-Eso es verdad, pero recuerden que yo vengo de muy lejos de las montañas fénix, y no se sabe de todos los tipos de magia…-

-Es un buen punto, pero porque no nos demuestras esa magia de la que hablas, estoy ante un tipo de magia perdida posiblemente y me gustaría verla si no es molestia claro está-Rufus hablo, pues aprender una nueva y rara magia era una oportunidad única.

-Hmp, ya que estamos de esta manera para probar magia porque no la pruebo yo que dices niñita quieres enfrentarte a mí-provocando a Issei Olga buscaba una manera de desahogar su enojo por el mago pelinegro.

-Olga-sama por favor eso no sería algo jus…-

-Por mí no hay problema si eso quieres hacer señora-interrumpió el pedido de la maga estelar, Issei quería luchar contra alguien fuerte y probar sus límites que mejor momento para eso, si no es con un verdadero mago clase S.

-Oh veo que el chico tiene agallas eh, pues entonces que asi sea, los dos conténganse contra el otro, esta pelea solo será un sparing asi que no se vallan por la borda de acuerdo-aclaro el maestro, una pelea a gran escala podría dejar el edificio del gremio mal parado.

-Por mí no hay problema, si es asi entonces porque no vamos a un lugar más adecuado, estoy seguro que tiene mucho estrés que soltar por ser ama de casa verdad-

-este niño solo está empeorando las cosas-

-Hacer enojar asi a Olga no es algo que deba hacer tan a la ligera-

Rufus y el rubio estaban algo confundidos, pues una lucha contra un mago clase S, no es algo que deba tomarse tan a la ligera.

-Creo que esto será más problemático de lo que pensé-Rougue miraba a Issei sonreír con confianza ante la venidera lucha.

-Olga-sama le pido por favor aun si es una pelea de entrenamiento, sea suave con Issei-kun, él es un niño aun-abrazando a Issei por detrás, como una hermana mayor, sin darse cuenta de algo.

MYU

Una sensación sueva apareció justo en la nuca de Issei, cálida y suave, él no estaba seguro de que era pero para él se sentía bastante reconfortante y agradable, por lo que simplemente se recostó con un poco más de confianza.

-Maldito mocoso deja de aprovecharte-exclamo Rougue al ver que los pechos de Yukino aunque ella quería hacer algo bueno, sus acciones fueron vistas de otra manera.

Aunque él no supiera que era esa agradable sensación.

-Como sea Yukino-san, no se preocupe, por mi estaré bien el grandulón se llevara una buena sorpresa este segura de eso-sonriéndole, causo por algún motivo que la peli plateada sintiera un poco de calor y un ligero tinte rosa se propagara por sus mejillas.

Los demás hombres del gremio también habían escuchado de esto y decir que estaban celosos era poco.

-Pues bien entonces, adonde debo ir para tener esta violenta lucha-sonriendo lobunamente, puso un pie sobre la mesa y con mirada retadora miraba a los cuatro hombres más fuertes del gremio.

Para los espectadores, podían ver a un niño siendo arrogante ante personas más adultas y experimentadas que él, pero, para otros, estaban seguros de ver justo detrás de Issei la figura de un joven dragon rojo y negro, rugiéndoles desafiantes a dos dragones más grandes que el uno blanco y otro negro, acompañados de un hombre con barba con una toga blanca y un anciano con una vestimenta de hechicero.

El aura de estas cuatro personas estaba intentando superar a la del muchacho, pero, a pesar de ser oprimida y limitado, el aura del niño no dejaba que la empujaran, dando entender la verdadera fuerza del chico, que continuaba mirando desafiante a los hombres delante de él.

-Bien si ese es el caso, vamos entonces a la arena de la ciudad estoy seguro que a más de uno le gustara verles luchar…-ofrecía Sting, pues aunque quisieran luchar, sabía que si Olga se emocionaba causaría un gran alboroto y en ese alboroto muy probablemente el edificio del gremio saldría dañado.

-Por mí no hay problema alguno-sonriendo aún más, pues entonces que esperamos vamos a por esa arena, que el día de hoy…te demostrare…mis colmillos

-El día de hoy romperé esos colmillos muchachito insolente…-cabe decir que Olga era quien más ganas de luchar contra este chiquillo tenia.

 **-SALTO DE TIEMPO-**

La arena de la ciudad, estaba en un gran y espectacular coliseo de estilo romano, sentados en los estrados más cercanos a la arena se encontraban varios de los miembros del gremio, incluidos Yukino, Rougue, Rufus y Sting, junto a los dos exceed que miraban sonrientes al pelinegro.

-Muy bien, esta será una batalla de i contra uno, sin límites de tiempo, gana el primero en sacar al otro de la arena o el único en quedar de pie-con fuerza hablaba el rubio con ayuda de una lácrima de hologramas, y en el centro de la arena había aparecido su imagen diciendo esas palabras.

-Por mí no hay problema, adelante entonces-esta vez chocando ambos puños en señal de estar emocionado por la lucha, este gesto de repente hizo engañar los ojos de varias personas, ya que aquella sonrisa y ese movimiento de puños, es algo que haría el dragon Slayer de fuego, Natsu Dragneel.

-Concuerdo con el mocoso, esas reglas están bien…pues que esperamos…-poniéndose en pose de lucha y sonriendo oscuramente.

-bien si es asi que están conformes entonces no me queda más que decir…que ¡Comiencen!-exclamo con voz alta el rubio dragon Slayer. Y con ella ambos contendientes salieron disparados hacia el otro con la única intención de golpearle y derrotarle. Siendo el primer golpe netamente físico, lo cual causo una gran onda de choque que provoco algunas ráfagas de viento ahí donde sus golpes había conectado.

Algunas grietas se vieron en el suelo, como ambos empujaban un poco al otro, ambos sin señales de retroceder.

-Issei es…fuerte-murmuro Yukino al ver que el niño había logrado contener el golpe de su compañero de gremio.

-Issei-kun está realmente emocionado, podría ser rival para Olga-kun-murmuro emocionado el exceed.

-Frosh piensa lo mismo-

Ambos luchadores se empujaron y saltaron hacia atrás, sin embargo Issei fue más rápido y sin perder tiempo fue contra Olga, quien uso su brazo derecho para evitar ser alcanzado por un rápido golpe derecho.

Al instante Olga intento darle un golpe con su brazo derecho pero fue detenido de inmediato por el puño contrario de Issei, esta vez empujo con más fuerza y consiguió sacar a Olga de equilibrio, lo cual aprovecho sin perder tiempo, saltando y atrapando con ambas mano la cabeza de Olga y girando lo arrojo fuera de la arena.

Decir que todos estaban impresionados era poco, pues Olga era de lejos, más alto, grande, pesado y por obvias razones sería más fuerte que un apenas adolescente. Sin embargo justo ahora, eso no era cierto, pues con suma facilidad, Issei había conseguido golpearle.

Olga dio un giro en el aire rápido y derrapo algunos metros, pero no fueron suficientes para haberle llevado al borde de la arena, y ahora miraba a Issei sorprendido, mientras este solo tenía una sonrisa mordaz, con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

-Heh…quien diría que tienes algo de fuerza mocoso…si es asi entonces no tengo miedo de usar mi magia contra ti-sonriendo mientras volvía a su pose de pelea, al tiempo que varios rayos negros los cuales bailaban por todo el campo de batalla de repente.

-Asi que es esta la magia God Slayer de la que hablaban antes eh-decía eso y a su alrededor comenzaron a aparecer varios rayos blanquicelestes los cuales repelían cualquier rayo que viniese hacia él, parecía como si dos magias de rayos se repelieran la una a la otra.

-Magia del rayo también-exclamo Olga sorprendido, al igual que el resto, y estaban más impresionados pues la magia God Slayer de Olga estaba en niveles diferentes de lo que la magia del royo normal puede llegar.

Sin embargo para dos personas estaba claro que esa no era magia del rayo normal y esas dos personas el maestro del gremio Sting Eucliffe y Rougue Cheney que miraban serios a Issei, pues su magia del rayo no era para nada inferior a la magia Slayer de trueno de Olga

-Bueno entonces que espera, ¿Dame tu mejor golpe?-reto Issei incitándole a atacarlo mientras le llamaba con su dedo índice.

-¡Mocoso impertinente!-y rápidamente Olga salía contra Issei acortando la distancia entre él y niño, y dando un fuerte golpe que Issei parecía querer recibir sin problema alguno.- _**¡Golpe martillo del dios del rayo!**_ -

-No creas que te será tan sencillo _**¡Estigma del cielo elección-demoniaca-primera forma defensiva-Escudo del rayo!**_ \- creando un vórtice de rayos blanquicelestes a su alrededor, y al recibir el golpe apenas le empujó hacia atrás, mientras los rayos negros y blanquicelestes bailaban y crepitaban a su alrededor, repeliéndose el uno al otro.

-¡Tu…!-Decir que Olga estaba impresionado era poco.

-No te distraigas demasiado Olga-empujando con su brazo y haciendo que el vórtice de rayos empujase la carga de Olga alejándolo un par de metros, mientras los relámpagos aun crepitaban en el campo.- _ **Estigma del cielo elección demoniaca-primera forma ofensiva explosión abismal**_ -y sin perder tiempo se lanzaba contra la mole de cabello verde.

Mientras en su brazo se revistió con poder mágico color purpura brillante, adoptando entonces la forma de un cráneo con rasgos bestiales la cual abría sus fauces monstruosas al ir contra Olga.

-¡Qué demonios es eso!-murmuro para sí mismo, pero apretó los siente y sonrió y arremetió de igual manera contra el golpe de Issei.-No pienses que eso me asusta mocoso _**¡Impacto relámpago del dios del rayo!**_ -revistiéndose entonces su brazo con un cilindro de rayos negros, el cual llevo contra el golpe de Issei.

-ZUM-ZUM-BUUUUUUUZ-BUZ-¡PROW!

-¡TROOOOOMP!-

Un domo de truenos blanquicelestes, negros y purpuras se extendió por toda la arena, además de una fuerte explosión.

-KABOOOOOM-

-Tal poder es siquiera de un niño-

-Un mocoso con ese poder como es posible ese nivel ridículo de magia tal edad-

Los comentarios de

De repente de la Explosión salió Olga, impulsado hacia arriba, y dejándose caer al suelo, donde salto y aterrizo derrapando algunos metros, y deteniéndose a un par de metros del límite de la arena, algo de humo salía de su puño con el cual recibió el impacto del golpe de Issei.

-Hahahahahaha, en serio me sorprendiste mocoso pero te faltan mil años antes de que puedas golpearme de verdad…-

-¡Esto todavía no se acaba montón de esteroides supe desarrollado!-exclamo alguien saliendo de la explosión con un salto y yendo contra Olga que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la explosión de velocidad, mientras aun tenia activo su último ataque, el cual aprecia haberse mantenido sin haber recibido el efecto del contra golpe de Olga.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?-murmuro justo antes de recibir el golpe que no fue para nada débil justo en su zona media.

PAAAAAAAAM

Y sacándole el aire de los pulmones al ser empujado los metros restantes para salir de la arena, sin embargo se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de caer de ella.

Todos los miembros de Sabertooh estaban pasmados, porque aparentemente, el chico había evitado el golpe de Olga y además continuar con su ataque sin que este pierda el más mínimo de poder de ataque.

-¿Cómo fue que esto ocurrió?-

-El logro empujar a Olga al filo de la arena-

-Es que acaso ese niño tiene la fuerza de un mago clase S-

Sonriendo mordazmente ahí donde había golpeado a Olga, estaba Issei mostrando sus afilados caninos.

-Sting…lo viste, viste la técnica de ese chico verdad…-pregunto el dragon Slayer de sombras mirando a su compañero dragon Slayer.

-Ver que Rougue-sama?-

-Es cierto Rougue-kun que quieres decir-

-Frosh quiere saber también-

La maga estelar también pidió que se le explique pues todos habían visto el choque de ambos ataques, y no esperaban que Issei lograse atacar a Olga con el mismo ataque y sin que este perdiese fuerza o potencia.

-Asi es…no hay duda de ello, el uso su segunda técnica para absorber su primer hechizo y con lo cual-recordando la velocidad de su magia…

Recordando el instante como los rayos a su alrededor actuaron como un manto, el cual revistió en el último segundo a su puño, siendo esta manta la que recibió el impacto del ataque, y asi resguardando el ataque desatado…

-Y eso quiere decir exactamente que Rougue-sama-

-Es sencillo Yukino…eso quiere decir que Issei… Issei tiene el control de su magia al nivel de un maestro de gremio-

Sorprendiendo a la peli plateada, pues a ella le tomo mucho tiempo aprender a controlar su magia y que aparezca alguien tan joven y que digan que tiene el control de una persona tan fuerte sobre su magia como un maestro, es simplemente impensable.

-poder hacer uso de su magia de tal manera, cuando ya había sido manifestada, hacer que se mueva requiere de un gran control, pero que adquiera además fuerza y forma determinadas…- Rougue, recordaba el instante en el que ambos ataque colisionaron el uno contra el otro.

Justo en ese instante, haciendo uso de su magia del rayo, la concentro toda en la punta del golpe formando una punta de cono, con la cual golpeo y en ese segundo la hizo explotar causando así esa Explosión, resguardando de esa manera el segundo golpe.

-Entonces…que dices musculitos continuamos-sonriendo mientras era rodeado por aura de color purpura y rayos blanquicelestes. Tronándose los dedos y moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro haciéndose tronar los huesos.

-Este mocoso…en serio planea continuar con la pelea-

-Es fuerte sin duda, logro empujar casi fuera de la arena a Olga-

-Esta pelea se volvió tan intensa de la nada-

Y asi era, pues esperaban que quizás el muchacho sea capaz de al menos resistir uno o dos golpes del peliverde, pero lograr darle un certero golpe que con el que casi le derrota, nadie esperaría eso, y con eso, esta pelea ahora se había vuelto un verdadero espectáculo.

-Debo ser sincero, te he subestimado mocoso…lo acepto, pero esta pelea es mía, asi que más te vale aceptarlo…-apretando sus puños y haciendo que estos crepitaran con varios relámpagos negros…-Porque esto está por terminar con migo como ganador…-

-Ganador dices…Jajajaja, interesante, pero, una pelea no se gana cuando se decide al ganador….-entonces los rayos a su alrededor comenzaron a crepitar rodeándole nuevamente en un vórtice de rayos.

-ZUUUUUUUUUN-BUUUUUZ-BUZZZ-

Esto causaba que su cabello y bufanda hondearan con el crepitar de los rayos, y eso sumado a su sonrisa colmilluda no hacía más que hacer verle más salvaje de lo que ya parecía hasta hace unos minutos.

-Porque una pelea se decide cuando alguien pierde _**¡Estigma del cielo-Elección demoniaca-segunda forma defensiva: prisión del rayo!**_ -y de inmediato él y Olga quedaron en un domo translucido de color dorado, dentro del cual rayos rojinegros crepitaban por todos lados.

-Encerró a Olga dentro de rayos…el en serio no conoce a los magos Slayers por lo visto…-

-Haber hecho eso solo le da ventaja a Olga, ahora tiene una rica y poderosa fuente de energía a su disposición…-

Fue entonces que lo augurado por los dos dragon Slayer sucedió, Olga había atrapado algunos rayos y se lo estaba comiendo, dejando a Issei confundido.

-Es que no lo sabes, para un mago Slayer, atacar usando el elemento que ejerce…es prácticamente como darle la victoria…-mientras decía eso continuaba devorando lo rayos, recuperando la cantidad de magia utilizada y repotenciándose con la magia de Issei.-Tu magia tiene un nivel excepcional, no eres para nada mediocre debo elogiarte por ello…buena magia del trueno-

-Gracias por la información…pero esto aún no ha terminado-con un movimiento de su mano, los rayos comenzaron a juntarse en varios lugares formando asi varias esferas que giraban a una endemoniada velocidad.

-planea usar esas esferas para golpear a Olga al mismo tiempo…-

-Es un desperdicio, incluso si puede controlarles, no causaran un gran daño-

Fueron las opiniones de ambos dragon Slayers que miraban como el peliverde comenzaba a aumentar el volumen de su aura

-Es cierto al ser magia del rayo, Olga-sama tiene más resistencia a ese tipo de ataques-dedujo la peli platina al ver que Issei cargaba contra Olga dando un poderoso grito de batalla.

-¡Ooooooryaaaaaaaaaa!-

-¡No te confíes mocoso!-

Volviendo a chocar los puños uno contra el otro causando que el terreno debajo de ello se agrietara por la presión de sus puños.

-Aun asi los movimientos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo…Olga es más experi… ¡Que!-

Al ver como un segundo golpe iba contra Issei, pero este fue desviado a último segundo por el golpe de una de las esferas de truenos que giraban alrededor de ambos, estaban todas las esferas moviéndose elípticamente.

-Esto es…-

-Pensaste que la prisión del rayo solo era un hechizo de minas alrededor del campo…-mirando a Issei y como a este sus ojos se volvían salvajes y le miraban retadoramente-Prisión del rayo es completamente una defensa, no importa desde donde venga el ataque, es desviado y frenado para que yo ataque sin importarme la defensa-

Y terminaba eso dándole una potente patada hacia el mentón…seguido de inmediato de otra patada elevada la cual dio contra su rostro

A lo que el peliverde respondió con un golpe contra su oponente y este de inmediato fue desviado por otras dos esferas de rayos y otras dos le obligaron a no poder retraer su brazo.

Quedando expuesto entonces a un rápido cambio de golpes por parte del peli negro, para terminar entonces con un fuerte golpe a la quijada, el cual le levanto del suelo.

Lanzándolo hacia atrás cosa que no fue desperdiciada por Issei que se lanzó sin perder tiempo.

Olga cato con sus brazos y se recuperó de inmediato, a lo cual trayendo sus pies en una patada descendente mientras aún estaba apoyado con sus brazos, conecto una potente patada contra el pelinegro, esta hizo ondear el cabello y su bufanda roja aún más salvaje.

PROOOWN

-En serio estuvo cerca, esto se está poniendo más interesante-exclamo Issei mientras retrocedía sin aparente daño por la patada.

-Esas esferas de rayos son en serio molestas-

-Molestas, pero para alguien como yo son la mar de útiles…aun si mi fuerza aun no puede competir con la tuya…estrategia e ingenio, versatilidad…son habilidades que he entrenado…-

-Hooo, en verdad útiles, pero dime cuanto más podrás mantenerlas eh…-retaba confiado el peliverde.

-Oh…has caído en la cuenta eh…-

-Es difícil no hacerlo incluso si esas cosas se mantienen lejos de mí para evitar devorarlas…no aparecen más, los rápidos movimientos de estas, hacen parecer que hay más de las que en realidad hay muy buen truco…-

-Velocidad eh, no esperaría menos de un mago clase S del rayo, aun asi, esta prisión solo durara otro minuto y medio…-

-Pero se te acabaran las esferas antes de que eso termine…-

-estas completamente seguro de ello musculitos-sonriendo retadoramente Issei hizo crecer su aura a su alrededor y hacer aparecer algunas esferas más.

-Déjame bajarte de esa nube en la que estas-lanzándose el también contra su adversario, enfrascándose en una pela cuerpo a cuerpo, en la cual solo eran borrones que debían ser los puños del otro ir contra el otro.

PAM

TAP

PAM

KAWN

PAM

PAM

Patadas, golpes, codazos, todo chocaba entre sí en la pela entre ellos dos, Issei ayudado por su hechizo prisión del rayo limitaba el daño y poder de los ataques de Olga, incluso los que estaban cargados con su poder God Slayer.

Mientras que por otra parte Issei estaba usando la prisión del rayo no solo para defenderse y evitar daño crítico, sino también para potenciar sus propios ataques, impulsando con su puño una esfera y golpeando el puño o el cuerpo del peliverde con esa esfera, empujada por su puño.

Pero en todo momento incluso si ambos empujaban a su enemigo, no conseguían en realidad empujarle completamente, más sin embargo, Olga estaba siendo detenido en sus taques la mayor parte del tiempo, pues sus puños no lograban conectar y cada vez que fallaban él se llevaba un daño menor, pero todos esos daños, se estaban volviendo constantes y se convertirían en uno grande en un par de ataques más.

-Él ha bloqueado completamente a Olga-sama-

-Pensaba que era un desperdicio de magia y control, pero está completamente bloqueado a Olga…-

Los comentarios de la joven y el pelinegro fueron escuchados por ambos exceed que miraban atónitos como uno del top 5 de su gremio era totalmente dominado por un apenas adolescente.

Y con un último golpe, Olga era de nuevo empujado contra el límite del domo…

-PROWN-

Sin embargo esta vez el mago del rayo se movió a una velocidad que Issei no esperaba y de un momento a otro, en un destello negro apareció justo detrás de Issei, que apenas pudo voltear para cruzar ambos brazos y evitar el impacto mortal de Olga, el golpe le envió hacia el cielo a la cima del domo.

-¡Es tu fin mocoso!-apareciendo con su dos brazos juntos, los trajo en un golpe descendente.

-TROOOOOMP-

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la arena, y al mismo tiempo con ello una nube de polvo se levantaba y el domo de rayos desaparecía.

-Ese niño obligo a Olga a ir en serio contra el-

-Tanto talento en un niño…este mocoso en serio hizo a Olga preocuparse…-

-No bromeaban cuando decían que él tenía la fuerza de un mago clase S-

Fueron algunos de los comentarios de los demás miembros del gremio desde la gradas en la arena.

-Hay que darle crédito al chiquillo fue una corta pero buena batalla la pelea estaba decidida-sonriendo con superioridad Olga se cruzaba de brazos sonriendo mientras miraba el humo ahí donde había enviado a Issei con aquel ultimo potente golpe.

-Oiii, ¿A dónde crees que vas estas corriendo, la pelea aún no ha terminado?-alguien llamo desde el polvo, y cuando este se fue revelo ahí de pie a un sonriente joven mago de cabello negro.-Es que acaso piensas que eso me derrotaría, no me subestimes…

Y justo detrás de él, durante un segundo, Olga lo vio, justo detrás de Issei, una figura que no confundiría ni olvidaría nunca…

La imagen de un dragon rojo mirándole con arrogancia e indiferencia.

 _ **-¡Estigma del cielo elección demoniaca, segunda forma ofensiva devorador de almas!**_ -ambas manos se reúne aura color azul y negra, y al instante las junta sobre su cabeza, juntando ambas manos y trayendo hacia adelante, apuntando este puño hacia Olga.

Un cráneo de serpiente con cuernos en él se formó desde los puños de Issei y esta fue contra Olga.

El peliverde presintió el peligro y sin perder tiempo, respondió.

-Nada mal mocoso, pero todavía no _**¡Relámpagos aniquiladores!**_ -exclamo el God Slayer y una serie de tres relámpagos negros moviéndose de manera zigzagueante fueron contra el peli negro, haciendo que ambos retrocedían por la explosión al chocar ambos poderes.

-Veo que aún no has aprendido tu lección eh, es necesario que te golpe con más fuerza-amenazando mientras aumentaba el volumen de su aura a su alrededor.- _como pudo haber resistido ese golpe…estoy seguro que todos esos golpes acertaron…en definitiva…este mocoso…_ -fueron los pensamientos del mago, al mirar a su adversario.

-Fuerza, llamas a eso fuerza, golpeas como niña, apenas si sentí esas cosquillas-sonriendo colmilludamente hacia señas con las manos incitando al mago de trueno a atacarle otra vez.

-Este niño… ¿Cómo resistió el ataque de Olga? estoy seguro que el…-

-No, no es asi, yo lo vi justo antes de que fuese alcanzado por los golpes de Olga-decía Rougue, y a su mente la imagen del asalto de Olga, aparecía en su mente, justo antes de que sus puños conectasen, un manto negro apareció sobre Issei y con este recibió los golpes.

-Viste algo Rougue-

-Rougue-sama-

Pedían el rubio y la albina, intrigados por saber cómo había logrado salir sin daños de un ataque como ese.

-Justo antes de recibir los golpes, estoy seguro, lo vi, un manto negro…una magia de defensa le cubrió, con eso fue capaz de evitar daño critico estoy seguro de eso…-

Mirando como ahora ambos saltaron hacia el otro, a reanudar su intercambio de golpes, con Issei esquivando y desviando los rápidos cambios de Olga.

-Pero si la velocidad de Olga era más rápida, como puede alguien, ser más rápido…-

-Fue casi como un destello, velocidad pura, instinto puro…ese chico, su potencial como mago ha llegado a este nivel a esa edad-

Mirando como entonces uno de los golpes de Olga dio contra el chico que cruzo los brazos y salió derrapando varios metros hasta quedar al borde de la arena.

-Jeh, en serio eres duro eh mocoso…pero ya es hora de terminar con esto, fue muy entretenido la verdad…-juntando ambas manos hacia adelante y en ella comenzó a formase una pequeña esfera de poder color negro, con relámpagos saliendo por todos lados.

-Oh ya veo lo que intentas, en ese caso, déjame también mostrar algo interesante-alzando sus manos en una posición similar a la de Olga solo que este apunto sus manos hacia el cielo, y ahí ahora se estaba reuniendo aura color dorado, la cual se alargó hasta adoptar la forma de una espada, la cual el atrapo y miro desafiante a Olga.

-Hahahaha en serio algo como eso, en serio eres interesante chico, pero esta pelea definitivamente es mía _**¡Cañón de partículas del dios del rayo!**_ -arrojando entonces su tan letal haz de rayos negros los cuales fueron directo hacia Issei, sin parecer que este quisiese defenderse.

ZUUUUUUUM

-En serio haces esto emocionante, pero esta pelea es ¡MIA! _**¡Estigma del cielo- Elección demoniaca-quinta forma ofensiva: destello del demonio!**_ -trayendo entonces la espada en un tajo descendente, y con ello un rayo de energía dorada salía de ahí en forma de tajo rasgando el suelo y cortando el aire como la más afilada y brillante espada se podría imaginar.

-ZUUUUUUUUN-

-FIIIIUSSSSSTT-

Pero lo que sucedió fue algo que nadie esperaría…

El cañón de partículas que ocupo Olga era de su repertorio de hechizos más fuertes, capaz de atravesar una montaña.

-PRIUUUUUUUUUT-

Y delante de ellos el hechizo de Issei actuaba como una espada la cual cortaba el torrente de energía negra como si fuese papel dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia Olga.

Pero en ese instante, cuando el golpe iba a darle, ocurrió algo inesperado, de la nada habían aparecido varios anillos de relámpagos blanquicelestes los cuales había rodeado a Olga inesperadamente.

Y lo último que pudo ver Olga, fue la sonrisa mordaz en el rostro de Issei, justo después todo la arena tembló.

-KA-BOOOOOOOOM-

-TROOOOOMP-

-CROW-TRACK-DOGON-

La devastación era algo realmente inimaginable, una propia de los dragon Slayer conocidos en los grandes juegos mágicos por su poder destructivo y arrollador, y ahora justo delante de sus ojos de pie y sonriendo triunfante se encontraba Issei.

La arena había desaparecido desde el lugar donde se encontraba parado el pelinegro, y el polvo aún no se había despejado del todo, no pudiendo revelar la verdadera magnitud del ataque, un gran cauce de destrucción, pero justo en el centro de ese cause cuando el humo se disipo, ahí de pie sin una aparente rasguño se pudo ver a Olga, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Tu…me protegiste-murmuro confundido el God Slayer.

-No tenía intenciones de lastimarte…asi que golpearte con ese taque al 100% no era necesario además solo quería sacarte de la arena…y logre mi cometido-sonriendo, chasqueaba los dedos y el suelo debajo de Olga se rompía, y sin haberse dado cuenta, por el impacto, había sido arrastrado hasta el límite de la arena donde.

-Prow-

Y con ello el pedazo de arena donde estaba de pie se desmoronaba y le dejaba caer al suelo.

-…Yo he ganado y tú has perdido-sonrió divertido Issei levantando su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza-

Dejando a todos pasmados, y ni mencionar al palco donde estaban los dragon Slayer, la maga estelar y los exceed sin palabras.

-Tu como…como lo hiciste…-

-En realidad es sencillo, mi magia tiene ciertas debilidades, el escudo del rayo, magia rayo sagrada, me permite resistir tres impactos físico-mágicos de cualquier índole…dejándome sin poder usarlo durante siete minutos…y tú me golpeaste seriamente dos veces-

Caminando hacia el peliverde extendió su mano, todos se sorprendieron incluso ambos dragon Slayers saltaron alarmados desde el palco pensando que el joven querría acabar con su compañero, pero…

Fue totalmente equivocado, pues Issei había extendido su mano, pero solo para ofrecerle su ayuda a la mole de músculos que sorprendido acepto.

Poniéndose de pie y sonriendo al igual que el niño.-Esa fue una emocionante pelea, luchemos otro día quieres y esta vez sin tanta tensión vale Olga-sonriendo brillantemente, mientras extendía su mano al God Slayer. Quien no la acepto dejando confundido a Issei.

-he perdido, lo entiendo, aun asi, mocoso, la próxima vez no iré tan fácil contigo-Olga le respondía la sonrisa extendiendo su mano-La próxima vez seré yo el que gane-

-Pues entonces esperare con ansias ese siguiente combate, y yo seré aun más fuerte la próxima vez-estrechado la mano sonreía confiadamente.

-En serio eres algo eh, estigma del cielo-elección demoniaca eh, y por lo visto aun tienes más ataques que puedes usar verdad…-el rubio se acercaba desde atrás, caminando por lo que alguna vez fue la arena del estadio de la ciudad y ahora no era más que tierra.

-Ese último ataque…no hay duda de ello, eso último, fue poder sagrado verdad…Issei…poder de luz-desde atrás el rubio había percibido el poder reunido, y estaba fascinado con la pureza y calidad de ese poder, que a pesar de no ser alto, separaba altamente el nivel de calidad de pureza de este cuando él tenía la edad de Issei.

-Ah, Jajaja si gracias bueno he practicado como loco desde los tres años asi que mi abuelo decía que era normal esos niveles…-

-…Aun asi, llamaste a ese último ataque, " _destello del demonio_ ", lo digas como lo digas, ese no es el nombre para un magia sagrada de tal grado-de manera seria miraba a Issei, pues si llamaba a esa magia sagrada asi, algún motivo debía tener o al menos una pista.

-Bueno le llamo asi, porque asi es como me enseño mi abuelo…-con total despreocupación contesto.

-C-como es posible que tal potente hechizo no tenga una historia, lo correcto sería llamarle destello del cielo o destello sagrado…destello del demonio es por mucho un nombre muy mal-

Aunque era cierto no lo era del todo, pues era un potente torrente de energía, de energía demoniaca, revestido con poder sacro, la cubierta dorada apenas era una pequeña parte de magia, en su mayor parte apenas era un 30% de poder sagrado, cubriendo la verdadera naturaleza del ataque, un torrente de poder demoniaco el cual al llegar a un punto, se repelería con el poder sagrado, pero en el equilibrio adecuada, la repulsión de estos dos, daría lugar a una reacción interesante.

Causaban que cualquier tipo de magia sea nulificada por la reacción de ambos, sirviendo como una espada que corta a través de la magia misma.

-Bueno realmente no importa aun asi, durante el encuentro también Rougue lo vio, el momento en el que usaste, ese manto negro…-

Ante la mención de ello Issei se sorprendió pues estaba seguro que fue lo suficientemente rápido como para usarlo y desvanecerlo-Cielos tal parece que un soy demasiado lento en ello-

-Entonces lo que yo vi fue algún objeto cierto…-

-No fue un objeto, fue magia, magia pura-contesto tranquilamente el ojo verde mientras les miraba, esta vez Olga también estaba atento a escucharlo.

-Magia pura quieres decir que es otra de las formas de tu magia es eso…es otra de las formas de tu magia estigma del cielo…-el rubio también estaba interesado, pues fue magia y rápida.

-Asi es, es esta de hecho _**¡Estigma del cielo- elección demoniaca-tercera forma defensiva: manto de la noche!-**_ y sobre el apareció de repente, formándose por sombras cubriendo por completo a él.

-Asi que esto fue lo que uso eh…increíble y como funcionaria eh, además le llamaste sin anunciarlo-mirando al muchacho por todos lados

-de momento es la única magia a la que puedo invocar para protegerme de manera inmediata, aunque tiene una debilidad-con algo de pena Issei se rascaba la nuca mientras les miraba.

-Pues no le veo debilidad alguna a este hechizo, podría incinerarle quizás-tocando un poco el manto, sintiendo una textura parecida al cuero.

-Aunque no lo creas, Sting, puedo sentir la magia de ese hechizo, no hay duda de nada, esa es magia oscura, magia de sombras…poder extraño también está en él lo siento sin necesidad de tocarlo-

Era asi como decía, pues en realidad la magia usada para crear el manto dela noche era magia de sombras y magia demoniaca, de tal manera que con ella pudieses crear una ventana hacia una dimensión de bolsillo y ahí tener un núcleo parasito, el cual al recibir golpes mágicos, los absorbería y volvería mas fuerte al manto.

Desarrollar aun con la guía de Ddraig fue difícil pero lo logro, y justo ahora aun nutria a ese núcleo con su propia fuente mágica, de tal manera que el continuo de este le permitiese mantener controlada su gran cantidad de magia.

-No eso no sería posible, la debilidad es que solo puede negar un solo tipo de golpe…por ejemplo los golpes de Olga fueron completamente físicos, por lo que su fuerza y poder destructivos solo eran físicos, asi que no los evite y recibí con el mato, el cual absorbió todo el daño y fuerza del golpe, sin embargo si esos golpes estuviesen cargados con poder mágico-volteando y mirando al peliverde-sin duda alguna habría sido alcanzado por la magia y recibido un daño severo-

-entonces tiene limitaciones aun asi, recibir de lleno esos golpes, y que me dices de la magia…-pregunto curioso el maestro de Sabertooh, y a ellos se les unía la recién llegada Yukino siendo traída por lector y Frosh, al volar con ayuda de las alas de ambos exceed.

-La magia es absorbida y usada como fuente de energía para mantener al manto de la noche más denso y fuerte, en algún punto podre bloquear ataques físico-mágicos al mismo tiempo sin problema-mirando tranquilo a ambos magos.

-Ah asi que aún no consigues bloquear ataques de ambos tipos eh…dime te gustaría una pelea contra mí, Issei-ofreció de repente el oji rojo, mientras despedía un poco de intenciones de batalla

Los ojos del ojo verde de repente se ensombrecieron por su cabello, y quedándose en silencio, para al ver a Rougue, estos brillaran con una luz que el reconocería donde fuese, el brillo de batalla en los ojos de los dragon Slayers, justo ahora estaba en los ojos verde esmeralda de Issei.

-Oye Rougue tú…-aun sin comprender bien las intenciones de su compañero mago Slayer.

-Rougue-sama no debe Issei-kun apenas acaba de salir de una pelea-intentaba razonar también la maga estelar preocupada por el mago adolescente.

-Ha habido algo en ti que me ha inquietado y quisiera comprobarlo…asi que, que dices Issei una lucha sin cuartel…con todo lo que tengamos…-rodeando su mano con aura oscura, como si buscase oponérsele a la oscuridad dentro de Issei.

-Una lucha a lo salvaje me gusta cómo suena eso-volteando ligeramente, mientras sus manos parecían crecerle garras y en su cabeza ligeros cuernos hacia atrás crecieran, dándole la apariencia de un demonio.

Asustando a los dos exceed que se escondían detrás de Yukino, incluso Sting sintió algunos escalofríos al ver la apariencia oscura de Issei por primera vez, y porque le tomó por sorpresa lo mismo sucedió con Olga.

-Issei-kun comienza a darme más miedo que Rougue-kun-

-F-Frosh piensa lo mismo-

-Podría ser de esta manera, asi que ven con todo Issei-y su cabello parecía ponerse un poco más tenebroso.

-Por favor Sting-san Yukino-san todos, váyanse de la arena, esto…esta por ponerse salvaje-sonriendo colmilludamente Issei comenzaba a caminar hacia Rougue, que le miraba sonriendo también.

-Ambos querían pelear desde hace un rato…pero estará bien…el chiquillo acaba de usar diría yo una cantidad importante de magia estará bien dejarlo asi-intentaba razonar Olga, pero en ese instante.

PAM

PAM

PAM-PAM

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

Un intercambio de golpes rápidos y certeros se estaba dando entre el oji verde y el dragon Slayer y ambos se empujaban con solo golpes, levantando entonces una rápida cortina de polvo.

-lo mejor será alejarnos de esto, estos dos ya no escucharan a nadie-ofreció Sting, saltando, seguido por Olga y Rufus, mientras que a Yukino la ayudo lector y Frosh, para que regresara al panco, donde ya estaban los tres magos.

Los cuatro miraban ahora la lucha en la que se habían enfrascado ambos magos peli negros.

-Veamos que tal manejas esto Issei _**¡Alas del dragon de sombras!-**_ exclamaba y arrojaba contra el adolescente una x hecha de sombras.

 **-[Si devoras esa cosa será sospechoso, lo indicado ser usar las variaciones…el arsenal de menor poder, ponlas a prueba aquellas que has desarrollado Issei, retira tus restricciones…muéstrame ahora que eres capaz de hacer contra un dragon Slayer en capacidad]-** recibiendo entonces el consentimiento de Ddraig para ello.

- _es raro que me permitas usar mis habilidades sin reclamar_ -

- **[Es raro tener un compañero de lucha real y con pensamiento libre…anda compañero muéstrame tu fuerza]** -sonriéndole interiormente, Issei agradeció al dragon rojo su consentimiento, aun si no lo hacia lo haría, pero eso solo desataría una completa.

Por lo cual…

- _ **¡Estigma del cielo-Elección demoniaca-sexta forma defensiva: cadena del cielo!**_ -y en sus pies un circulo mágico apareció, y de él varias cadenas salieron las cuales le rodeaban y giraban en círculos, protegiéndole del ataque.

-Mmm, nada mal sin duda, pero cadena del cielo está hecha de los minerales más fuertes de la tierra, asi que deberás esforzarte más…-sonriendo mientras le miraba a la sombra en que se había convertido, Rougue, pero…

-Si quiero atacarte, lo mejor sería hacerlo directamente verdad-mirando hacia atrás, y a su vez la imagen de Rougue se desvanecía…

-…Una sombra como sustituto…y el chiquillo cayo tan fácil…-

-¡Que!-exclamo Issei justo antes de recibir el golpe de Rougue, que apenas pudo evitar cruzando ambos brazos.

¡POW!

Un fuerte golpe lanzo a Issei contra las cadenas y estas cedieron siendo arrastradas por este que recupero el equilibrio y derrapo algunos metros.

-Oye Issei aquí-y de repente Rougue comenzó con un rodillazo a la zona media de Issei sacando un poco de aire de los pulmones de este.

-Nada mal pero aun no-estirando su puño derecho el cual hábilmente había envuelto con la cadena, sin embargo solo golpeo a la nada, una sombra la cual atravesó.

-Tienes razón aun no-atrapando a Issei desde el brazo, levantándolo hacia arriba y lo azoto contra el suelo, ante esto Issei intento patear a Rougue, que se desvaneció en sombras y le soltó, de inmediato el pelinegro de ojos verdes tomo sus distancia del dragon Slayer.

Mirando a todos lados, hasta que el joven mago se materializo de las sombras mirándolo fijamente.

-Rougue, ya fue suficiente, deja esto-

-Rougue-sama por favor-

Pedían entrar en razón al su compañero de gremio.

\- Sting-san, Yukino-san tranquilos, esto solo ha sido un leve saludo verdad-levantándose y sonriendo mordazmente-Oye que esperas…que ya se te acabo el combustible-

PROWN

Dejando justo detrás de él, un pequeño cráter por la fuerza con la que salió hacia el dragon Slayer con la única intención de propinarle un buen golpe.

-Demasiado lento-apareciendo justo sobre el a medio tramo de llegar a su objetivo, Rougue golpeo a Issei en el rostro, sacándolo de equilibrio y continuando con otro, el cual Issei logro bloquear con ambos brazos.

Por la fuerza del golpe fue arrastrado de espaldas algunos metros más atrás, y ahí, se puso de pie, mirando desafiante al dragon Slayer mayor. Sonriendo mientras un fino hilo de sangre salía de la comisura de su boca. El cual no se molestó en limpiar.

-Oye Rougue, por favor…trata de llevarme el paso entonces.-sonriendo mientras tres anillo aparecían sobre sus puños, piernas y torso, los cuales fueron reconocidos por todos, esos eran…

Anillos de gravedad, un tipo de magia de sellado que usado aumentan varios kilos sobre la persona en la que se usa, un anillo blanco aumenta 20 kilos, uno verde aumenta 50 y uno azul 100, y justo ahora Issei se estaba quitando quince anillos, dos de ellos verdes y el resto blancos lo que indicaba que el…

-Tú estabas, moviéndote asi como si nada con más de 300 kilos encima-

-en realidad son 360…pero. Asi es, la verdad es que entrenar usando los anillos de aumento de gravedad era algo molesto caminar por ahí con la gravedad aumentada 40 veces era molesto, asi que decidí por otra forma un poco menos practica-y con ello esos anillos pasaban a romperse y desvanecerse indicando que le liberaban del peso extra.

Tomando una sueva y leve respiración, calmándose a asi mismo…

Recuperando la misma sensación de cuando se puso a si mismo ese peso…

Escuchando sus propios latidos…

Acostumbrándose a su respiración menos pesada que antes…

-Que loco entrenamiento es ese…-

-Moverse con todo ese peso encima-

-Era asi de rápido con todo ese peso-

Eran varios de los comentarios de varios de los demás miembros del gremio, asi como de algunas personas que eran de la ciudad.

Impactados por la cantidad de peso extra que traía consigo el joven todo el tiempo solo podían a atinar a estar más que sorprendidos por ello. Los demás miembros del gremio se emocionaban más y más con las sorpresas que mostraba el joven.

-Es que acaso no conoce lo que es bueno ese peso le hace len…-cayendo entonces Olga, si Issei se movía de esa manera con todo ese peso encima-Él se estaba restringiendo asi mismo-

Y de repente la velocidad de Issei cambio, justo detrás de él cuándo salió hacia adelante con intenciones de golpear a Rougue, una fuerte explosión sónica y de viento se dio, la cual provoco fuertes ráfagas de viento, mientras iba contra el dragon Slayer de sombras.

-Haber si puedes manejar mi velocidad-apareciendo justo delante de Rougue, que justo cuando vio al joven que sonríe lobunamente, pudo ver en el instante que sus ojos brillaron como dos faros, dos intensos faros verdes, la imagen de un dragon rugiendo contra su enemigo detrás de Issei.

-Haber que te parece mi 1-2 especial-logrando conectar un potente golpe contra el rostro del dragon Slayer y empujándolo hacia atrás, y de inmediato aparecer justo delante y propinarle dos golpes que acertaron al rostro del dragon Slayer, provocando ser empujado hacia atrás, a lo cual dio un volantín y con su mano recobro el equilibrio, quedando mirando a Issei que sonreía al haber conseguido golpearle.

-ya veo…con todo ese peso encima…contenías tu velocidad eh-limpiándose la mejilla por el fuerte golpe-esos golpes no solo fueron rápidos, tenían fuerza considerable también, nada mal…

-Tus golpes dolieron la verdad…asi que, ¿qué dices…?-la mano de Issei se rodeó entonces de aura dorada-continuamos donde lo dejamos-

-No podría estar más de acuerdo ¡Issei!-saltando al tiempo que en ambas manos las sombras le rodeaban y desapareciendo en ellas, apareciendo de repente justo detrás de Issei.-¡Te tengo!-

Pero justo en ese instante, a una velocidad de apenas un cuarto de segundo, Issei dio vuelta y sonrió socarronamente al dragon Slayer, haciéndose a un lado y esquivando el golpe.

-Intentar golpearme por la espalda no te resultara-respondiendo el golpe con una patada giratoria que dio de lleno en el hombro del oji rojo enviándolo contra el suelo, pero antes de caer se desvaneció en las sombras, para aparecer al inste justo al lado del oji verde.

-Y no pienses que ganaras por velocidad…-lanzando un golpe a las costillas de Issei.

-jamás pensé eso-deteniendo el golpe de Rougue con su mano izquierdo-Si eso no funciona entonces aún tengo mi propio poder-jalando a Rougue hacia el, al tiempo que traía su cabeza hacia la del mago de Sabertooh.

PLANC

El sonido sordo de ambas cabezas chocando resonó con fuerza en todo el estadio.

-Sting-sama, Olga-sama, Rufus-sama, por favor debemos detener a Rougue-sama puede hacerle daño a Issei-kun-la maga estelar estaba alarmada por la repentina pelea entre ambos, se había intensificado.

Sin embargo ninguno de los mencionados se movía, y más bien miraban tranquilos la lucha entre ambos magos peli negros que ahora, se habían enfrascado en un lucha de puño a puño el uno contra el otro.

Recibiendo un golpe Issei se arqueaba hacia tras…

Rougue recibía un golpe en su pecho lo que le hacía perder el equilibrio.

-Yukino, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ambos saben lo que están haciendo…-quien hablaba el mago con sombreo Rufus, que miraba la lucha entre ellos-Amos…están disfrutando de su pelea-

-Que… ¿Cómo es que Issei-kun y Rougue-kun puedan disfrutar esa pelea de locos…?-confundido preguntaba el gato, mirando a Sting.

-Por algún motivo, ambos solo están demostrando quien de ellos es más fuerte…no estoy muy seguro tampoco, pero ambos están disfrutando de esto…-sonriendo le hace una seña con su ano para que viese a la destrozada arena

Quedando mirando a ambos magos, Yukino se dio cuento de ello, al recibir el golpe, lejos de mostrar dolor, ambos sonreían, complacidos.

Sonriendo emocionados

Volviendo a conectar golpes conrea el otro.

-Ellos…están…-

-No sé cómo explicarlo, es algo que se nos da a los hombres a veces solo luchar por gusto…esto entre ellos es algo similar aunque…-

-Ambos están luchando por superar al otro…como una competencia-

-sin embargo…también lo están disfrutando-comento Rufus mirando a la lucha, pues esta de repente ahora se estaba llevando a cabo a algunos metros del suelo.

-Sí, sin embargo esto…de alguna manera me esta emocionando…tanto que quiero justo ahora la revancha contra ese mocoso…-apretando su puño sonriente mirando como ahora ambos contrincantes habían golpeado el antebrazo del otro con fuerza.

-Si por alguna razón…yo también tengo esa sensación…este chiquillo es toda una caja de sorpresas eh-sonriendo Sting, como si esperara a que la lucha se decidiese.

-Este asunto salvaje…de repente, ha comenzado a hacer hervir mi sangre de luchador…no me había sentido asi desde la lucha contra Fullbaster, este niño tiene una fuerza que quisiera probar-

Yukino solo estaba confundida, mientras detrás de sus compañeros comenzaran a arder las llamas de una sana rivalidad contra el joven y misterioso mago, como es que alguien tan joven causa tal revuelo.

-Este es el tan famoso espíritu de lucha de los hombre…yo-yo-yo también quiero probarme entonces contra Issei-kun-emocionado el exceed movía un pequeño palo intentando hacerlo parecer una espada.

-Frosh piensa lo mismo-igual de emocionado el otro exceed también buscaba pelea.

-Ustedes dos…-Yukino estaba algo ida, pero, si esto era asi…competir porque…

Ambos se conocieron, no de la manera más normal…

Issei parecía alguien sospechoso, pero solo era un adolescente…

Rougue, aun no le agradaba, es más quizás quería luchar contra él desde el principio pero…

Porque luchar entre ambos…

Porque competir…eran algunas de las preguntas en la mente de la peliblanca mientras miraba la lucha.

PROWN

Fue el estruendo de Issei al ser golpeado contra la arena, lo que provoco que una pequeña nube de polvo se levantase, mientras Rougue estaba en el aire aun con su puño extendido.

Pero no paso mucho antes que de toda la nube de polvo que se había levantado, de ella saliese el mago con algunos rasguños y toda su capa negra hecha jirones, conectando asi un buen golpe en el estómago del mago.

Para de inmediato tomarle por el brazo, y empleando su fuerza arrojo a Rougue contra la arena con fuerza, provocando un pequeño cráter, al cual él se dirigió con una patada.

PRAWN

Más no se esperó que entre toda la nube de polvo, Rougue se encontrase de pie, por lo cual pudo bloquear su parada con su antebrazo, ambos deteniendo brevemente su carga contra el otro, mientras sonrisas mordaces estaba en sus rostros.

Emoción…

Adrenalina…

Sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora…

Provocando que ambos reaccionasen más rápido y llevar a esta pelea a su hito más alto…

La razón…

Demostrar su superioridad ente el otro…

Rougue como un dragon de sombras…

Issei por ser un dragon de oscuridad…

Sombras contra oscuridad…un dragon contra otro dragon…

Los dragones son territoriales, los adultos no entran en conflicto con otros cuando no tienen motivos, pero cuando son jóvenes buscan pelar contra otros para demostrar su superioridad.

Y los dragon Slayers no están ajenos a esta regla entre dragones.

Incluso parte de ello estaba llegando a Sting, el deseo de luchar, lo mismo con Olga y Rufus, no eran dragon Slayer como ellos, pero el espíritu competitivo natural de un hombre por superar al otro todavía estaba ahí.

-En serio…tu golpes no me han dolido hasta ahora Rougue… ¿Dime cuando lucharas en serio?-creciéndole un poco más los caninos, mientras apretaba su puño derecho.

-En serio pensaba que estaba luchando contra una niña tus golpes apenas si son masajes-provocando a su joven oponente.

-Entonces…que esperamos llevemos esto…al siguiente nivel…-sonriendo mientras una leve sombra acompañaba a su rostro y a su vez el aura a su alrededor se manifestaba, un aura color azul intensa.

-No estaría más de acuerdo-y las sombras a su alrededor comenzaban a rodearle como un vórtice con el como centro.

- _ **[Luchar siempre es bueno para los dragones jóvenes…me pregunto cómo ira a terminar esto…sombras contra oscuridad…]**_ -mirando como ambos comenzaban a forcejear entre ellos con solo sus manos, y a la vez sus el aura de ambos peleaba por ganarle a la otra.

Un vórtice de aura azul intenso y aura de sombras había aparecido en medio de la arena, con ambos jóvenes luchando por ganarle al contrario, detrás de ellos desconocido para todos, habían aparecido las siluetas de Ddraig y Skyadrum rugiéndose el uno al otro, listos para la pelea.

-¡Dime hasta cuando lo ocultaras eh…se lo que eres en verdad Issei dime cuanto lo mantendrás oculto!-haciendo más fuerza en su agarre, al tiempo que su aura aumentaba y comenzaba a hacer retroceder el aura rojinegra.-Sé que eres un dragon Slayer también…-

-¡¿Qué?!-fue lo único que Issei pudo decir, justo antes de que su aura por completo cayese y desapareciera, dejándolo de repente indefenso.

- _ **[Como… ¿Cómo es posible que él pueda haberse dado cuenta, los poderes de Issei han estado todo el tiempo…?]**_ -se preguntaba mentalmente el dragon emperador rojo, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo…

Los dragones tienen los sentidos, miles de veces mejores que el cualquier animal sobre la tierra…y ni que hablar de los humanos…

Sin embargo, los dragon Slayers…

Humanos con rasgos de dragon en ellos…entre esos rasgos…sus sentidos…

Por lo tanto…un sentido del olfato miles de veces mejor que cualquier animal…

- _ **[Porque no caí en ello antes…como algo tan básico como esto se me pasó…]**_ -recriminándose a si mismo por no analizar bien la situación el Ddraig, parecía estarse dando de cabezazos contra alguna pared dentro del Boosted Gear.

Aquellas últimas palabras de Rougue habían dejado pasmado a Issei, tanto que le había quitado de repente toda esa emoción que había de repente en él.

-Puedes ocultar tu poder y aura…pero ocultar tu olor es algo que no puedes hacer…la pregunta es porque…porque ocultar eso…-la pregunta de Rougue tomó por sorpresa al oji verde que ahora dudaba…si hablar o no…

-…-Issei solo bajo la cabeza y apretaba sus puños disgustado por su error, el cual estaba a punto de arrojar al caño el esfuerzo de estos últimos meses por mantenerse bajo el radar como un dragon Slayer.

La razón sencilla…

Él era el único con el poder suficiente según Ddraig para derrotarles y enviarles al olvido de una vez y para siempre…

Pero…

Su poder aún estaba lejos de alcanzar siquiera a provocarles un solo rasguño a esos dragones…

Según Ddraig, el apenas tenía el poder de una cría de dragon en su primera década, y ese poder…no sería por mucho suficiente para

La razón sencilla…

Los dragon Breakers…los dragones que solo existían para destruir cualquier otra forma de vida que no sea producto de su madre Jhenova.

Y que le temían al poder de Issei, el único en todo el mundo que podría destruirles definitivamente…por lo cual, si los otros dos dragons Breakers se enteraban que el existía, le buscarían con un único fin…

Matarle…

De esa manera el no lograría hacer que su poder alcanzar la madurez y por lo tanto, no podría derrotarles…

Ddraig le dijo que ya había derrotado a uno…por lo tanto los otros dos ya debían de tener conocimiento de ello, y como un dragon rojo imperial le buscarían para asesinarlo antes de que se convierta en un peligro para la existencia de ellos.

-…-las sombras comenzaban a desaparecer, Cheney tenía los ojos cerrados, un tenso silencio cayó sobre ellos…-Pero…eso no me detendrá…asi que úsalo…úsalo o de lo contrario te obligare…-

Issei miro a Rougue y apretó los dientes…

No podía luchar contra el usando su poder…su verdadero poder…

Había prometido usarlo contra y únicamente contra el mal…

Pero justo ahora…

En serio quería patearle el trasero a Rougue usando el poder de dragon Slayer…era su error ser descubierto, pero, ellos, estos magos…

A pesar de los disgustos, no eran las primeras personas que se comportaban amables con él, a lo largo de varios de los pueblos por los que había pasado, varias otras personas habían sido amables con él, y a todas ellas les había mentido, su origen, sus poderes…quien era, todo para mantenerles a salvo y proteger su identidad…

Pero todo comenzaba a caer por su peso, estaba cansado de ello…

Y justo ahora sentía que podía decirlo, pero había prometido a Ddraig que mantendría ese secreto consigo…

- _ **[….]**_ -en sus pensamientos Ddraig simplemente negaba con una sonrisa…

- _ **[No importa donde estemos…ni el tiempo que transcurra, tu seguirás siendo el mismo idiota de siempre]**_ -sonriendo por todos aquellos gratos recuerdos que tuvo a su actual- _ **[un tonto que buscara cumplir a como dé lugar la promesa que le hizo a cualquier persona…ese eres tu Issei, sin lugar a dudad, no importa el tiempo el lugar seguirás siendo el mismo Hyoudou Issei]**_ -

- _ **[Aun asi…hay cosas que como un dragon deberás hacer, incluso si eso va en contra de tus ideales y promesas, deberás de hacerlas…asi que Issei, que harás, justo ahora…como un dragon Slayer]**_ -

Issei solo apretaba los dientes mientras se levantaba, y miraba a Rougue que se lanzaba contra él, he inmediatamente lanzaba un golpe buscando su pecho, pero Issei logro reaccionar y también golpeo su puño, resistiendo asi el impacto.

Sin embargo Rougue tuvo más fuerza, debido a que leves temblores en el puño derecho de Issei fueron visibles.

-Me entumeció el brazo entero…esto no es una broma, está yendo con todo ahora-murmuro para sí mismo, apretando su puño y recuperando el control de este.-continuemos entonces-lanzándose contra su enemigo _ **¡Estigma del cielo-elección demoniaca, primera forma ofensiva: explosión abismal!**_

Anuncio su ataque, más sin embargo este pareció deshacerse a medio camino, terminando siendo un ataque fallido, por el cual pago el precio, lanzado un golpe sencillo que Rougue consiguió atrapar y lanzar hacia atrás.

Dando un ágil volantín en el aire, Issei de dejo caer y derrapo algunos metros por la fuerza del lanzamiento, y de inmediato su puso de pie y lanzo nuevamente otro ataque.

- _ **¡Estigma del cielo-elección demoniaca: quinta forma ofensiva: destello del demonio!**_ -levantando las manos y reuniendo poder sagrado se lanzaba de nuevo contra Rougue a una velocidad a la que apenas se podía percibir por los demás como un borrón.

Sin embargo no era asi para Rougue, quien al verle, simplemente suspiro, con decepción.

Y con un simple movimiento de su antebrazo golpeo a Issei en la boca del estómago, haciendo que de inmediato el destello del demonio se desvaneciera en partículas de luz. El dolor en el estómago fue intenso y saco todo el aire de sus pulmones.

¡Que es lo que te pasa…! ¿Dónde está la anergia de hace un instante?-exclamo lanzándole un golpe que Issei apenas fue capaz de esquivar.

De inmediato intento responder con una patada envuelto en aura azul, sin embargo, esta al estar a centímetros de su objetivo, perdió su poder y solo resulto en una patada simple que fue contestada por el dragon Slayer, quien volvió a golpear a Issei, esta vez en el rostro, empujándolo hacia atrás mientras se arrastraba dando vueltas por el suelo.

- _¡Qué demonios me pasa porque mis poderes…mi magia…porque no funcionan!_ -fue el pensamiento del joven que sin esperar se volvió a arrojar a otro ataque, que termino en el mismo resultado.

-¿Qué está pasando porque ahora? La magia de Issei-kun…no funciona-preocupada, murmuraba Yukino al ver a Issei el no poder conectar un solo ataque mágico contra su compañero del gremio.

Podía ver a Issei que lanzaba una andada de explosiones abismales, la primera forma ofensiva de su magia, sin que pudiese llegar a realizarse, terminando solo en un fallido y casi impotente golpe físico, que era fácilmente evadido y respondido por el dragon Slayer.

-Las emociones, los sentimientos, el sentir de un mago, eso es lo que le da a la magia la fuerza-fue lo que dijo Rufus que cerraba los ojos al ver a Issei recibir con el mentón una patada de Rougue que lo lanzaba hacia atrás.

-Las emociones es eso en lo que se basa el poder de la magia, independientemente de si son buenos o malos-esta vez quien hablaba era el peliverde, mirando como Issei esta vez golpeaba a Rougue, con un cambio de tres rápidos golpes, los cuales fueron esquivados con movimientos simples.

-Lo que tratamos de decir…es que probablemente, él tenga un conflicto interno, quizás haya recordado algo que ha alterado su concentración, y el sentir…justo ahora, parece dudar al realizar sus ataques…-mirando como esta vez, las cadenas del cielo se convertían en polvo al recibir el ataque de las alas de su compañero de gremio.

-Issei-kun está dudando…pero porque, si se veía que estaba bien porque el…-preocupaba veía como su compañero, ahora estampaba a Issei contra el suelo y retrocedía de inmediato, para lanzarle un enorme orbe de sombras, el cual Issei esquivo por los pelos, aun asi, fue alcanzado por los escombros y la onda expansiva provocados por el ataque.

- _kuh…_ -apretando los puños y poniéndose de pie, mientras su respiración era algo errática miro a su oponente- _que demonios sucede…porque no soy capaz de usar mi magia_ -mentalmente se preguntaba asi mismo asi como a su compañero el porqué de ello.

- **[Issei cálmate, tienes que enfocarte, enfócate no dudes tus emociones son un lio cálmate…]** -incluso Ddraig le pedía que se calmase, sin embargo, debido a su molestia a sí mismo no pudo escucharle.

-Usa tu verdadero poder…Issei quiero que uses el poder que reprimes y quiero saber porque lo haces…-fueron las sencillas palabras de la persona parada delante el que le miraba molesto.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando-lanzándose contra Rougue en un despliegue de velocidad casi inhumana, con lo cual revistió su puño en aura azul, el cual fue esquivado por Rougue, que lo lanzo en el aire y ahí salto, para atacar a Issei.

- _ **¡Estigma del cielo-elección demoniaca: tercera forma defensiva: manto de la noche!**_ -cubriéndose a si mismo con el manto de defensa recibió los golpes del dragon Slayer de sombras, sin embargo este vez el manto desapareció al recibir el cuarto golpe, dejándolo a merced de los otros seis.

-Piensas que eso podría ser suficiente, Issei… ¡Pelea en serio!-desapareciendo en sombras y apareciendo detrás del adolescente- _ **¡Garra tenebrosa del dragon de sombras!**_ -exclamando al tiempo que su mano extendida, como dando un zarpazo, fue revestida con sombras y adopto la forma de una verdadera garra de dragon.

Evitando apenas el golpe, siendo alcanzado levemente por este, salió disparado hacia más arriba, cosa que espera Rougue, pues apareció justo arriba de él.

-Si no tomas en serio esta pelea en serio puedes considerarte un hombre _**¡garra del dragon de sombras!**_ -

-Prown-

Conectando una patada poderosa que envió a Issei contra el suelo.

Pero fue intersectado por Rougue quien uso las sombras para adelantarse a la trayectoria del adolescente y esperándolo ahí. –Sim es una paliza la que buscas con gusto te la daré Issei _**¡Ráfaga mantis del dragon de sombras!**_ -realizando rápidos y certeros golpes que conectaron en el abdomen de Issei lo volvió a lanzar hacia el aire…

-prow-prack-pam-pam-pow-

Para los espectadores ahora solo se trataba de una pelea unilateral, al ver el cuerpo de Issei que se movía como convulsionándose, al recibir la andada de golpes.

-Mi-mi-mi promesa la debo mantener…yo…prometí…mantenerme vivo…-murmuro para sí mismo al sentir como el aire de sus pulmones fue sacado de golpe por el último ataque.

- _ **¡Sombra de tigre del dragon de sombras!**_ -y en la espalda de Rougue, un manto atigrado apareció y este adopto la forma de un tigre de un momento a otro y rugiendo de repente como un verdadero depredador, fue hacia Issei dándole el golpe que lo envió contra el suelo.

-PROWN-

-¡Gah! kuh-fueron las palabras no salieron de su boca, apenas quejidos de su boca, por el dolor producido por el castigo.

Incluso con su manto de la noche, el golpe fue devastador, Issei sintió el poder físico de este, y con ello salió disparado con fuerza al suelo en donde cayó y provocó un cráter de unos cinco metros de diámetro,

- _ **¡Colmillos de jabalí del dragon de sombras!**_ -recibiendo entonces un certero golpe de lleno de Rougue el cual había revestido ambas rodillas para realizar un golpe doble en el abdomen de Issei.

En ese instante los ojos de Issei se volvieron blancos, indicando aparentemente que había perdido la consciencia.

Pero ese era un blanco…rebelde…

Al golpearlo, Rougue había hecho algo que nadie había hecho hacer a Issei hasta ahora, empujar su consciencia al límite, para liberar…

La llave que le permitiría…

Salvar a este mundo que pronto se acercaba a una encrucijada, que había sido causada por la acción de salvar otro…

(Espacio mental)

Blanco y negro…

Esos eran los únicos colores que podía distinguir en ese lugar donde justo ahora estaba

No sentía el peso de su cuerpo…

No sentía la temperatura del ambiente…

No sentía nada…

Y a la vez…extraños sentimientos brotaban de su pecho, como nostálgicos recuerdos que llegan a tu mente cuando buscas la inspiración y la fuerza necesario en situaciones donde dudas o piensas en tirar todo al tacho…

Esa fue la situación actual de Issei, que justo ahora parecía estar flotando en la nada, era como si estuviese flotando en un estanque, y justo ahora se encontraba en

-¿Dónde…donde estoy…la pelea? ¿Qué ha pasado?-recordando la situación en la que había estado hasta hace unos momentos.

- **[En serio, ese mocoso con apenas cinco años más te golpeo hasta este estado….tu larva estúpida]** -una voz profunda e irritada le hablo desde atrás.

El adolescente volteo y ahí detrás…

Escamas plateadas brillantes, doradas en el vientre…

Ojos azules mirándole con severidad y disgusto…

Colmillos blancos y afilados…

Y un par de enormes alas que solo le hacían verse más grande e intimidante de lo que ya era.

-Tu eres….quien eres y donde estoy, porque no puedo…sentir a Ddraig ni mi poder que ha pasado contesta, eres un dragon asi que contéstame te lo exi—

- **[Fuahahahaha, exigirme, exigirme quieres decir, larva estas a años luz de poder exigirme algo]** -de repente desapareció y apareció sobre Issei, usando su enorme garra, aprisiono al muchacho contra el suelo, provocando que la superficie del agua pareciese agrietarse. - **[Tienes agallas lo admito, y tus ojos…]** -

Mirando a ellos, recordándole a cierta chica de cabellos rubios y sonrisa amable…aquella que le había sacado de esa oscuridad en la que se encontraba…

Ojos llenos de determinación y vida….

- **[Tienes buenos ojos, darás pelea mocoso, si es asi…dime, contéstame ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes verdaderos, porque dudaste, porque estas dudando contéstame?]** -fue lo pregunto el dragon haciendo presión en su zarpa, presión que de repente pudo ser sentida por el cuerpo del adolescente.

-D-D-Dudar dices yo no ¡…!-recordando entonces su ataque, siendo levantado por el dragon y quedando hasta estar al mismo nivel que la vista del dragon.

- **[No lo niegues mocoso, la promesa que le hiciste a Ddraig…es por ella que no empleas tus poderes…]** -

Issei entonces recordó aquella promesa…

 **Flashback**

 _Era un día normal como todos en el espacio mental de Issei, los siete años que debió de entrenar en su mente se cumplirían en un mes, y aunque el tiempo estaba por finalizar, el entrenamiento no disminuyo ni un ápice, razón por la cual los poderes y su nivel de control sobre ellos solo hacía más que aumentar._

 _Justo en ese momento, entrenando con su poder de oscuridad, el adolescente se encontraba realizando rápidos cambios de golpes hacia un pilar de hielo._

 _Un golpe en el rostro de su imaginario oponente._

 _Un gancho derecho,_

 _El uno dos especial_

 _Y termino con un tremendo uppercut_

 _-_ _ **[Tus movimientos siguen siendo demasiado lentos…aun no has dominado del todo los anillos de gravedad verdad…]**_ _-_

- _lo siento, sé que llevo más de un año con ellos pero aún me resulta difícil moverme a mi velocidad acostumbrada con ellos encima…_ -

- _ **[Para serte sincero espera algo como eso, en fin, Issei hasta qué punto has logrado llegar ya…]**_ - _recostándose a un lado del joven y quedándose mirándolo, cerrando los ojos un instante y ante el la figura de la antigua apariencia de Issei tomaba el lugar del actual…_

 _Cabello castaño, era lo único resaltante que le diferenciaba, solo eso, porque ahora, incluso en otro mundo, con sus recuerdos arrebatados, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, siempre esforzándose por otros…llevándose a su límite, rompiendo las reglas del fuerte…_

 _Para Issei que miraba curioso el dragon que de repente parecía haberse puesto a dormir, solo suspiro-Y dime Ddraig ¿Por qué estas asi de pensativo de repente?-_

 _-_ _ **[Solo pensaba en el pasado, algo nostálgico, Nah…no tiene caso, en fin no es nada, más que eso Issei, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo]**_ _-si Issei sabía algo de Ddraig era que siempre estaba serio, pero justo ahora el dragon se sentía diferente cuando le hablaba normalmente._

 _-por cómo te oyes parece ser que la cosa es algo seria verdad…-sin darse vuelta Issei solo miraba al artificial horizonte en su mente, en la misma dirección que miraba también el dragon._

- _ **[Es como dices, cachorro, hay algo que quiero que me prometas…]**_ - _con tranquilidad le decía el dragon bajando la cabeza hasta que sus esmeraldas orbes estuvieron a la altura de los ojos de Issei._

 _-Y eso sería, es raro que no lo digas de golpe sabes…-con tranquilidad miraba a esos ojos verdes, que justo ahora no reflejaban más que preocupación, cosa rara en el emperador dragon._

 _-_ _ **[Es un asunto por asi decirlo delicado, asi que quiero que me escuches y entiendas de acuerdo]**_ _-_

 _Para Issei era raro ver al gran dragon que era su maestro y compañero de esa manera por lo que simplemente asintió en silencio esperando que es lo que tenía que decirle._

 _-_ _ **[Issei sé que has entrenado duro, tus niveles actuales son en verdad admirables]**_ _-mirándole complacido el dragon, Issei solo podía sonreír, escuchar que un dragon le alagase solo aumentaba la confianza en el mismo-_ _ **[Más aun, siguen sin ser suficiente para enfrentarte a tu enemigo…prácticamente a mis ojos y los de ellos aun eres…no ni siquiera puedo considerarte un mosquito, una larva es demasiado…apenas eres un suave brisa para una montaña]**_ _-_

 _Ese comentario solo apeno a Issei que ahora estaba con la cabeza gacha._

 _-_ _ **[No te quiero ofender, pero es asi, mentirte solo alimentaria tu ego y tú confianza, y eso en el peor de los casos solo te provocara la muerte, asi que ser sincero queda mejor…]**_ _-_

 _-lo que tú digas Ddraig, en fin dime, cual es el motivo por el que me estás diciendo todo esto de nuevo, ya perdí el sentido de todo, esto me lo dices cada semana, pero…porque hoy si hace dos días me dijiste lo mismo…-_

 _-_ _ **[Quiero que prometas una cosa Issei, pase lo que pase, sea la situación que sea…tu, no uses sus poderes dragon Slayer…ni los míos bajo ninguna circunstancia…]-**_

 _El tono del dragon era el mismo de siempre para Issei, pero, algo se sentía diferente…algo que no podía descifrar se sentía completamente nuevo y diferente a como suele hablarle el dragon rojo._

 _-Qué, pero si yo…-estaba a punto de reclamarle_

 _-_ _ **[Tu poder de dragon Slayer es especial, es un poder que está conectado directamente hacia a mi…es por esa razón que por decirlo asi, el poder dragon Slayer fluye a través de mi hacia a ti, como una trasfusión de sangre…pero yo no puedo emplear dichos poderes, porque iría en contra de mi naturaleza, ya que soy un dragon…]**_ _-_

 _La explicación del dragon le tenía confundido, él ya le había hablado de esto, asi que porque tocar el tema de nuevo._

 _-_ _ **[Pero tú al tener un alma humana, te permite ejercer este poder, pero aun si solo usas este poder, este mismo tiene vestigios de mío también…]**_ _-al decir eso Issei miro a Ddraig sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que escuchaba eso. –_ _ **[En este momento, ellos deben de estar atentos…saben que manejar esta clase de poder no sería fácil incluso para alguien como yo…es un poder que excede el mío en varios niveles…es por ello que usar tu poder dragon Slayer…ocasionaría que mi poder se viese notado y por lo tanto ellos lo percibirían…y vinieran a buscar esa fuente de poder…para matarla mientras esta en su estado más débil antes de que pudiese ser una amenaza para ellos…entiendes lo que trato de decirte Issei]**_ _-_

 _Issei entendió de inmediato lo que el dragon quería decirle, si el usaba su poder los dragon Breakers le encontrarían y con ello los sacrificios que fueron realizados para que llegase a este mundo serian en vano al igual que las vidas de aquellos que deseaban que viviese, Ddraig no había entrado en detalles, descripciones vagas fueron más que suficientes para que Issei entendiera lo duro que había sido enviarle, con el único propósito de detener a aquellos que venían a este mundo a destruirlo…_

 _-Comprendo, asi que no te preocupes…Ddraig, yo…prometo no usar ese poder asi que no te preocupes…yo definitivamente no romperé esta promesa…-_

 _Fueron las palabras de Issei, a lo cual el dragon sonrío y comenzaron a hablar de más cosas su magia, los dragones-_

 **Final Flashback**

-Asi es yo hice esa promesa…y ¿Quién rayos eres tú?-al agarre del dragon se estrechó un poco y los tenebrosos ojos azules le miraban divertidos.

-[ **Pensar que tal mocoso fue capaz de matar a ese bastardo obstinado…tienes mis respetos mocoso…he de admitirlo, si hubieses continuado con tu taza de crecimiento, fácilmente habrías podido igualar o superar a cualquiera de nosotros en algún punto en el futuro…]** -

-¿Ahora de que…kuh…gah…que rayos estas diciendo ahora?-

- **[No te preocupes hablarte de esto es innecesario y a la vez necesario, pero iré directo al grano…]** -le soltó y Issei cayó al suelo, para de inmediato sentir la garra derecha del dragon sobre su pecho, específicamente sobre su corazón.

- **[La promesa a un amigo, maestro o compañero es igual de importante que la vida, sino conoces que es esa importancia, tu vida carece de algo importante…tu hiciste una promesa he incluso si te cuesta la vida la cumplirás…pero justo ahora te daré eses poder…sin peligro, no pondrás a nadie en peligro, asi que deja de reprimirte…]** -

Y de la garra del dragon aura color negra azulada comenzaba a manifestarse y a ser transferido al cuerpo del pelinegro.

- **[Tienes la bendición de los dioses dragones….asi que no habrá problema]** -sintiendo como un poder nostálgico y a la vez extraño aparecía en su cuerpo- **[Hiciste la promesa debido al riesgo que hay en usar tus poderes…pero justo ahora son solo oscuridad pura, la noble oscuridad, asi que escúchame bien cachorro]-**

- **[Mi nombre es Thanatos, dragon de la muerte y oscuridad…fui temido en este mundo como el asesino de los 1000 ejércitos…y tu como aquel que ejerce mi poder debes de mostrarlo orgulloso…]-**

Issei no entendía nada sin embargo algo le decía en su interior…que todo iría bien…

 **-[De momento tu tarea es…demostrarle al mocoso de Skyadrum quien es el que manda en la noche…a quien es que se le conoce como el emperador de la noche, recuerda esto, esta oscuridad no es muerte…protege a la vida de la muerte recuérdalo bien…mocoso…]-**

Decir que el adolescente estaba confundido era decir poco, no entendía ni la mitad que le dijo el dragon de escamas plateadas…

- _ **[Ahora entiendo a Ddraig, este niño es un completo despistado…pero no hay que negar sus logros…]**_ -pensó el dragon mirándole- **[Escúchame…justo ahora, no tienes por qué preocuparte por usar tus poderes dragon Slayers, ahora todo está bien…asi que, sal y reparte ostias como panes…demuestra quien es el dragon de la noche… ¡ISSEI!]** -

Rugió y con esa fuerza, lanzo a Issei fuera de ese lugar, lo único que vio entonces fue blanco…

(Arena del coliseo)

La pelea parecía haber terminado, la emocionante pelea entre dos magos de cabello negro largo que parecía estar al nivel de las luchas vistas en los grandes juegos mágicos, de repente se había vuelto unilateral terminado entonces con un chico que de repente no podía emplear hechizo alguno y luego con su derrota.

-Este se terminó…huf…en serio ese chico, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-

-Tan joven y fuerte, bueno quizás agoto su magia antes de tiempo…-

-Incluso ese poder y talento debía de tener un límite no-

-Perdió bueno era solo un mocoso después de todo, Olga debió haber sido suave con el-

Fueron algunos de los comentarios de los espectadores asi como varios de los miembros del gremio que comenzaban a levantarse para irse.

-Issei-kun, el perdió…-aun no salía del asombro de que alguien con la actitud de Issei haya perdido, incluso si lo había conocido el día de hoy, sentía que él no se rendiría asi como asi, menos dudar en plena pela, más aun habiendo mostrado tales habilidades para la lucha

-Es la victoria de Rougue, el niño se confió demasiado…es normal…-Rufus arreglándose el antifaz.

-Ese mocoso, aun cuando me dio un tiempo difícil…Haaa, podre debió haber sido duro para el…-fue el comentario del peliverde

-Bueno, aun si no gano él era suma- ¡!-

-BAPUMP-BAPUMP

Sting se detuvo en su hablar, cuando sintió un latido anormal en su pecho, algo le indicaba…

Su instinto le indicaba que había peligro…le decía que algo venia, algo realmente fuerte.

El mismo ocurrió con Rougue que detuvo su caminar al sentir el poder que de repente venía desde atrás.

Volteando al igual que todos los magos ahí, pudieron tener una visión que nadie esperaría, ahí de pie justo ahora estaba Issei, con el cabello un poco más largo y más salvaje, además de ahora tenía también rayos rojos en él, y todo su cabello ondeaba al tiempo que su poder comenzaba a fluir de nuevo.

El adolescente que debía de estar noqueado en el cráter, justo ahora se levantaba como si no hubiese recibido un golpe, su respiración era tranquila, su pose firme, y su mirada retadora…

-Tu…puede que tu…-murmuro Rougue al ver el aura acumulándose alrededor del adolescente.

-sabes…había prometido a alguien por mi propio bien a insistencia de él que no usaría mis poderes no importa que…pero ahora recuerdo que también hice otra promesa…-los fragmentos de rocas pequeñas comenzaban a elevarse, al tiempo y varios rayos negros comenzaban a zumbar por todos lados.

-Que no importe donde o cuando yo… ¡JAMAS PERDERIA! justo ahora Rougue yo-levantando su puño, y revistiéndolo con oscuridad, la cual tomo la forma de una esfera sobre su puño cerrado, lo trajo hacia el mismo…

¡Prow!

Un fuerte golpe se dio asi mismo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la acción del chico, pues obviamente por la fuerza y su rostro, le había dolido, lo que no entendían era porque ahora estaba riendo, confundidos en especial el público femenino, más sin embargo, los hombres lo entendieron…

Él se golpeó a sí mismo para terminar de reaccionar…este niño es interesante verdad-con diversión hablaba Sting mirando a Issei, quien se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de sus labios y reía ahora confiado mientras el aura a su alrededor comenzaba a aumentar…

Dio una honda respiración y con sus pupilas verdes justo ahora, eran las de un verdadero dragon…

GROOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUWL

Rugió como un verdadero dragon, al tiempo que el flujo y la naturaleza de su magia cambiaba, para volverse una que los dos dragon Slayers reconocieron de inmediato…

Incluso Olga y Rufus, Yukino también estaban sin habla, pues no se esperaban aquello, y varios de los otros magos también…

La sorpresa de todos era algo que nadie podía negar…

Justo ahí en el centro de la arena había aparecido otro dragon Slayer…

-Rougue…tu querías que yo luchase con mi verdadera fuerza no es asi…-

En vez de responder, solo sonrío mostrando sus colmillos, al igual que Issei que también se puso en pose de lucha mientras su sonrisa colmilluda hacia resaltar los crecidos caninos

-Pues ahora veamos como manejas mi poder-….aumentando aún más el vórtice de oscuridad que se había formado a su alrededor, el cabello hondeaba hacia arriba, al tiempo que en sus brazos y rostro algunos tatuajes, líneas con púas se comenzaban a dibujar ahí.

-¡YO SOY ISSEI DDRAIGNIXR EL DRAGON SLAYER DE OSCURIDAD! ahora intenta detenerme Rougue.-sonriendo mordazmente, aumentando nuevamente sus poderes y volumen de su aura

 _ **-¡Rugido del dragon de la oscuridad!-**_ un rugido negro azulado como ningún otro había salido contra Rougue quien aspiro hondo y…

- _ **¡Rugido del dragon de las sombras!**_ -respondiendo contra el ataque de su adversario de la misma manera.

TROOOOOOOOOMP

KABOOOOOOOOOM

La colisión entre ambos rugidos fue tremenda, el estadio entero temblor cuando ambos ataques se encontraron, esta vez lo que quedaba de la arena solo se convirtió en polvo.

Mientras ambos rodeados por aura de oscuridad y sombras se miraban desafiantes.

-asi que, dime Rougue, ¿Estás listo…para el segundo raund?-revistiendo sus puños en oscuridad, al tiempo que detrás de él aparecía la silueta de Thanatos rugiendo.

-Segunda ronda dices…esto recién es la verdadera lucha mocoso…ahora entiendo porque no me caías bien…-

-Si yo también lo siento…sombras, pero la oscuridad es absoluta…-

-eso lo veremos-

-¡No tienes que decírmelo!-

- _ **¡espada abismo del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -

- _ **¡Espada espectral del dragon de sombras!**_ -

Arrojándose ambos contra su enemigo…mientras detrás de ellos las siluetas de dos dragones aparecían, dos dragones rugiéndose el uno al otro, al tiempo que ambos ataques chocan quedando ambos dragon Slayers dentro de un domo de oscuridad y sombras que pugnaban incontrolables por superar a la otra…

DOOOOOGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Un verdadero duelo de tinieblas…

Oscuridad contra las sombras…

Una cubre todo lo que está debajo de ella, apartando la luz de cualquier cosa…eso eran las sombras…

Mientras que la oscuridad…lo alcanza todo y lo atrae todo…nada puede escapar de ella, pues lo absorbe todo…

Y ahora dos enviados de antiguos rivales se enfrentan en una lucha por demostrar la supremacía de los poderes de la noche, el dragon de las sombras y el dragon de oscuridad…

El dragon Slayer de sombras contra el dragon Slayer de oscuridad.

* * *

bueno aqui termina otro capitulo, mas de veinte mil palabras casi el doble de lo que tenia planeado pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar los reviews, de esa manera puedo mejorar mi narrativa en caso algo no le parezca algo.

antes de irme quiero agradecer a todos los que estan siguiendo esta buena historia, asi como a varios de los que me proponen ideas

Zafir09 : gracias espero que este tambien te guste...

Guest : si pero oye habia tantas historias donde era natsu quien llegaba al otro universo y se quedaba con las protas, es justo que issei haga lo mismo, y no hay oproblema con respecto a ese detalle cuando issei y lucy se conozcan tengo ya la idea para explicar ello.

ft4ever: lo siento amigo pero la historia ya salio con esa idea desde un principo, asi que no puedo pero descuidad igual ntsu recibira algo bueno en compensacion, asi que espero no defraudarte.

rami457 : si bueno me alegra que te haya gustado, en cuanto a tus preguntas bueno

1\. si tendra el boosted gear, por su puesto eso es algo que no le quitaria, es mas esta vez vendra mejorado

le dare esos poderes, proque aceptemoslo, darle poder de idos no mola en cambio si se da de ostias contra alguien mas fuerte y le derrotan solo hacen que a uno le den por madrearselo a la siguiente, asi que issei tendra que luchar y entrenar para hacerse son ese poder

y gracias por tus comentarios.

: lo siento pero no puedo quiarle eso, aunque creo saber que hacer espera un sorpresa en los proximos capitulos donde issei tendra algunas dificultades, pero no puedo quitarle algo caracteristico como es el boosted gear.

aunque bueno no podra usarlo de manera tan seguida, pero si lo usara en cuanto se enfrente a los demonios, ahi mostrara un ligero atisbo de lo que se vienene

en fin espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado hasta la proxima

y no sin antes agradecer a mi buen compadre erendir revisen su perfil y lean suis historias, son geniales en fin gracias y hasta la proxima chicos, a eso si esperen cap en una semana al igual que de mi otra histori...atrixgray se despide de momento


	5. Chapter 5

bueno antes que nada quiero disculparme con los lectores y quienes estan siguiendo esta historia no he podido actualizar cuando queria por distintos motivos de salud y bueno dinero...el internet no es gratis cuando vives solo, como sea, este es un capitulo como decirlo de enmienda, mas de cuarenta mil palabras y ya no falta nada para la gran entrada de lo que estan esperando, el dragon rojo y bueno la lucha contra los demonios, ok aun falta pero bueno...como sea, no dire nada mas y otra vez disculpas por las tardanzas he aqui el capitulo, espero sea de su agrado

-Te quitaras o te quitare yo-cualquiera habla

- **[No esperes piedad]** -Dragones tanto sellados como no sellados, tambien dioses y seres superiores

- ** _[A veces creo que esto es una broma]_** -pensamientos dragones, dioses, seres superiores o de gran poder

- _pienso que eso es solo el comienzo de algo mucho mas grande_ -pensamientos de personas

- _ **!Rugido del dragon de fuego¡**_ -hechizos, magia

...

* * *

...

Capitulo IV: la oscuridad guardiana, el dragon errante

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOGOOOOOOON

Explosiones, cráteres, fisuras en el terreno se podían apreciar, asi como una arena totalmente devastada, la razón de tal relieve en la arena del pueblo.

Un verdadero pandemónium, el cual se había desatado en la arena, consumiéndolo todo en oscuridad y sombras, tan densas que pareciese que la noche más oscura era clara en comparación…

Las sombras empujando a la oscuridad…

La oscuridad, devorando las sombras…

Siendo controladas por dos personas, dos personas que habían decidido de una vez por todas demostrar la supremacía a la otra…

- _ **¡Rugido del dragon de la oscuridad!**_ -

- _ **¡Rugido del dragon de sombras!**_ -

Disparaban ambos adversarios en medio de la arena, en donde se encontraban ambos dragon Slayers…provocando un gran domo de sombras y oscuridad que terminaban de devastar aún más el campo de batalla.

TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP

Rougue sonriendo emocionado y confiado mientras tenía sus manos ungidas con varias betas de sombras negras, sus ojos resplandecían en rojo brillante.

Issei…sonriendo colmilludamente con algunos golpes, pero nada que le hiciera retroceder, mucho menos caer, sus ojos brillando como fuego esmeralda, y sus manos envueltas en oscuridad azulada…

Ambos dragon Slayers cuyos dragones mentores eran dueños e hijos de la noche eterna, rivales por el dominio de ello, oscuridad y sombras la una contra la otra.

- _ **¡Corte del dragon de sombras!**_ -exclamaba mientras un corte en forma de media luna salía contra el adolescente.

 _ **-¡Media luna del dragon de la oscuridad!-**_ y un ataque similar solo que en vertical iba en contra del ataque de Rougue.

PROOOOOOONW

El fuerte estruendo del choque de ambos ataques provocaba temblores en toda la arena.

-Tal parece que tus ataques son poderosos…dime porque ocultabas tu verdadera fuerza Issei-formando de repente un remolino de sombras debajo de él.

-Prometí no usar esto para pelear a menos que fuese necesario…pero, la razón por la cual prometí eso…ya no está asi que…puedo pelear a mis anchas…-rodeándose también por un tornado de oscuridad azulado.

Ambos magos dragons Slayers ahora parecían estar a tal punto de una tremenda y destructiva lucha mientras eran observados por todos los magos.

-Entonces por eso Rougue quería luchar contra el…ese chico es un dragon Slayer también eh…-emocionado el rubio, al ver a ambos pelinegros chocar en medio de la arena convertidos en tornados de sombras y oscuridad.

-No esperaba este desenlace, ciertamente es impensable que ese renacuajo fuese un dragon Slayer también-divertido Orga miraba como Rougue encajaba un buen golpe en el mentón del ojiverde, que no mostro signos de dolor.

-Ciertamente este pequeño no es tan simple, mira que un dragon Slayer del que nadie sabía nada…-en ese instante respondiendo el golpe del mago de Sabertooh, Issei trajo su pierna por el empuje del golpe de Rougue y dio también una potente patada a su mentón sacándolo de equilibrio.

-Esta lucha ellos dos…Issei-kun, él también era un dragon Slayer, el mintió-murmuro algo triste al saber que Issei le había mentido…

-No creo que te haya mentido…Rougue me dijo que le preguntaste que magia usaba y el contesto…pero no preguntaron si el sabia usar otra magia además de esa verdad…-sonriéndole el rubio miraba a la peliplatino.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sting-kun?-extrañado el gato volteo a mirarles.

-Basado en cómo se comportó y como es hasta donde lo he conocido, creo que él es el tipo de persona que contestaría de esa manera…-mirando como volvían a separarse, caminar unos pasos de lado, estudiándose y mirando ante el menor movimiento del otro antes de lanzarse al ataque, que provoco una gran explosión al colisionar.

-Él no es un mala persona, solo que posiblemente le cueste un poco el confiar en los demás…además escuche que prometió no decir nada a nadie acerca de su magia dragon Slayer-sonriendo miraba como ambos chocaban los puños en un golpe que repelía tanto oscuridad como sombras, dado que los magos dragon Slayers tienen los sentidos de un dragon para el escuchar lo que dijo el pelinegro menor no fue un problema.

Derrapando varios metros el uno del otro, respiraban calmadamente, o eso aparentaban los dos, pues ambos estaban cansados, habían estado luchando ya algunos minutos, recibiendo golpe tras golpe sin señales de que alguno fuese a caer pronto.

- _ **¡Sombra de víbora del dragon de las sombras!**_ -exclama Rougue mientras una sombra tomaba la forma de una víbora e iba contra Issei, serpenteando peligrosamente con ojos blancos como destellos.

 **-** _ **¡Implosión del dragon de la oscuridad!**_ **-** de inmediato se lanzaba al ataque creando en su brazo derecho la cabeza de un dragon con poder dragontino de oscuridad.

-¡Graaaaaaaaaaah!-rugió el pelinegro menor y trajo adelante el puño revestido con la cabeza de dragon la cual habría furiosamente las grandes fauces para devorar aquella víbora.

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

Cerrando sus poderosas mandíbulas sobre la sombría víbora, un destello negro ahí delante de Issei y de pronto una fuerza increíble empujo a este contra la pared del estadio.

BROOOOOOW-CRACK

Aterrizando sin problema a causa del empuje contra la pared, creando un cráter en ella, mirando a su contrincante con una sonrisa colmilluda, agachándose aún más mientras le miraba retadoramente, al tiempo que en sus pies la oscuridad se juntaba.

Bajo una de sus manos en medio de los pies, y debajo de un algo parecido a un agujero negro de formo, para de inmediato arremolinarse debajo de ambos pies, y…

PROOOW

De una pequeña Explosion el salió disparado contra Rougue.

 _ **-¡Espada abismo del dragon de la oscuridad!-**_ siendo rodeada por aura de oscuridad azulada que se formó a su alrededor como si de la hoja de una espada se tratase se dirigió sin perder tiempo en contra de del otro dragon Slayer.

- _ **¡Espada tortuga del dragon de las sombras!**_ -y la hoja de una espada se formó con sombras, pero era distinta, en lo que sería la empuñadura parecía un armazón triangular, robusto, grueso, con dos destello blancos, como si estos fuesen los ojos del animal llamado en cuestión.

Prácticamente era una fortaleza en una espada, arremeter contra ella directamente seria….

TROOOOOOOOOOOMP

Una locura…y eso mismo ocurrió…

Al impactar contra la segunda forma de espada dragon del dragon Slayer de Sabertooh, fue en la derrota de Issei, pues su forma de espada prácticamente fue destruida, pareciendo estar hecha solo de cristal que al impactar…

Fue destruida completamente, ocasionando que el dragon Slayer más joven terminara estampado en el suelo y dejara tras de sí un rastro por el suelo debido a la velocidad a la que iba.

-Kuh…segunda forma de…una espada dragon…en serio, ocultas buenas técnicas…-levantándose y limpiándose un fino hilo de sangre, y aumentando de nuevo su aura de oscuridad quedando de nuevo en un vórtice de oscuridad.

-Y tú tienes un espíritu en verdad terco, pero sé que también escondes buenas cosas no es asi…-esperando un nuevo ataque del ojiverde.

Con una sombra en su rostro, debido a sus largos cabellos ocultando sus ojos, pero aun con una sonrisa confiada, levanto la mirada y mostró resplandecientes ojos verde esmeralda clamando por seguir la lucha, salvajes y sin dar atisbo de derrota-¡No tienes la más mínima idea! ¡De cuan acertado estas!-

- _ **¡Luna llena del dragon de la oscuridad!**_ -saltando sin perder tiempo a una velocidad inhumana, llegando al cielo en donde una gran esfera se formó, para entonces hacer parecer que una luna había eclipsado el sol.

-Tal parece que en serio tienes bueno trucos eh…pues déjame también mostrarte algo bueno-sonriendo Rougue reunía sombras en su mano derecha, trayéndola directamente al cielo de donde caía Issei trayendo su ataque hacia Rougue.

- _ **¡Golpe pinza de escorpión del dragon de sombras!**_ -formándose una mounstrosa pinza de escorpión en el brazo derecho, la cual era diez veces más grande que una persona y con la cual recibió el golpe de la enorme esfera de Issei.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg!-

-¡Ooooryaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Gritaron ambos dragon Slayer buscando superar al otro, empujando su ataque contra el otro sin querer retroceder.

KAAABOOOOOOOOOOM

-¡Todavía nooooo! _**¡Implosión del dragon de la oscuridad!**_ -exclamo con fuerza, al tiempo que una cabeza de dragon hecha de oscuridad se formaba en su brazo izquierdo, aún más grade que la anterior.

¡Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarh!-parecía rugir con furia el dragon, el cual trajo hacia donde ambos ataque estaban pugnando por superarse, para de inmediato, cerrar sus enormes fauces sobre ambos ataques, tragándose la gran esfera y la tenaza.

Y contrayéndose de inmediato, para explotar violentamente causando aún más grietas y fisuras en el estadio.

TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP

Una nueva sacudida a la arena mientras ambos tomaban su distancia de la repentina Explosion, por concentración de ataques de poder.

-Estos dos solo están yendo con todo asi como asi…pensar que habría alguien capaz de estar a la altura de los dragon Slayer de tercera generación también-murmuro impresionado Rufus ajustando su antifaz.

-¡Woaaaah! ese chico en serio es fuerte, a su edad aun no era capaz de hacer eso, me pregunto qué clase de dragon crio a ese niño, de quien obtuvo su poder…-mirando como ahora Issei se ponía de pie con la misma sonrisa salvaje al igual que Rougue.

-No esperaba que Issei-kun tuviese ese nivel de poder, siendo aún muy joven-murmuro Yukino mirando como ahora nuevamente se lanzaban el uno contra el otro.

-Me hubiese gustado luchar contra el con sus poderes dragon Slayers, habría sido divertido al verdad…-un impresionado God Slayer miraba como los ataques continuos entre ellos solo aumentaban…

- _ **¡Destello del dragon de la oscuridad!**_ -trayendo su mano hacia atrás, creo una esfera de oscuridad, apenas del tamaño de un balón y la arrojo contra Rougue, quien presintió el peligro, y rápidamente contesto.

- _ **¡Rugido del dragon de sombras!**_ -contrarrestando y deteniendo el ataque de Issei por completo, pero, no era del todo cierto…

El rugido de Rougue comenzaba a perder terreno al tiempo que el ataque de Issei lo ganaba.

- _ **¡Garras fantasma del dragon de la oscuridad!**_ -exclamo Issei al tiempo que en ambos brazos la oscuridad se transformase en garras con tres largas zarpas con las que arremetió contra el dragon Slayer mayor.

Rougue hizo un último esfuerzo y empujo hacia el cielo el ataque de Issei sin embargo no a tiempo

-¡Kuh!-se quejó Rougue al recibir el primer golpe el cual dio en su rostro.

Y de inmediato recibió una andada de golpes rápidos y certeros los cuales parecían haber aumentado la fuerza y velocidad del primero.

PAM

PAM

PAM

POW

Y entonces cuando el sexto golpe iba contra su abdomen Rougue se convirtió en sombras y desapareció de la escena dejando el último golpe de Issei dar a la nada.

-Veo que tus movimientos se vuelven más afinados con cada golpe que cruzamos…propio de los dragon Slayers…-murmuro satisfecho desde quien sabe dónde, moviéndose continuamente en las sombras para confundir los sentidos del olfato y oído que deducía Issei usaba para localizarle.

Buscando por todos lados mirando atentamente, escuchando atentamente, percibiendo los olores por más leves que fuesen, incluso sintiendo las vibraciones de la tierra cualquier cosa que le ayudase a localizar a su enemigo.

Sin embargo nada de eso le daba una pista de donde estaba su adversario…

PAM

Recibiendo de lleno un golpe en su mejilla derecha el cual lo envió rodando por el suelo, usando sus manos para detener su avance por el suelo y ponerse de pie de inmediato.

-Muy listo eh…asi que esta es el modo sombra…una forma intangible….atacas desde donde sea llevando el sigilo al extremo…-murmuro mirando a todos lados, escuchando atentamente cualquier cosa…

Sin embargo solo vio un borrón oscuro golpear su estómago…

-Gah… ¡Bastardo!-golpeando delante con su puño cubierto en oscuridad, pero solo golpeo el aire…

PAM

Recibiendo de lleno un golpe en su espalda, contratacando de inmediato con una patada que solo atravesó una sombra.

Chasqueando la lengua

Siendo atrapado de inmediato por su otra pierna y arrojado contra la arena.

PRAAAAM

Derrapando unos metros, y de inmediato levantándose.

- _ **¡Rugido del dragon de la oscuridad!**_ -lanzando un rugido y moviéndose en una vuelta de 360 grados dándole a todo a su alrededor.

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN

Ocasionando la devastación aún más del terreno, el cual ya no se sabía cuál era su estado original, el cuadrilátero había desaparecido hace ya un rato.

-Darle a todo lo que te rodea tampoco puede ser un muy plan no crees-murmuro justo a su lado luego de soltar ese ataque.

El dragon Slayer de oscuridad no espero más y dio un potente salto hacia arriba.

- _ **¡Rugido del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -lanzando un rugido nuevamente.

PROOOOOOOOOOWN

Obteniendo los mismos resultados de antes no darle a nada.

-Golpeare de esa manera no resultara…-murmurando de nuevo detrás de sí. Volteando solo para encontrarse con un puño en su rostro, el cual le saco de equilibrio…

Dando un paso atrás…

Otro pasó…

Antes de ser atrapado por una mano del brazo y recibir un rodillazo en el estómago.

PAM

-¡Guah!-

Y siendo arrojado contra el muro de nuevo.

TROOOOOMP

Quedando estampado ahí en el muro y ahora mirando a su enemigo que había vuelto a tomar la forma corpórea de nuevo.

- **[** _ **Recibir daño de esa manera es contraproducente…encuentra su debilidad rápido**_ **…]** -hablo a través de su enlace mental el dragon emperador rojo.

- _es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…lo único que sé es que se debe volver sólido para atacarme…pero aun asi….es demasiado rápido al volver a su estado original…además…solo vuelve solida una parte de si…aun si se acerca no podre atraparlo…_ -

- **[** _ **encontrarlo es la única manera…anticipa sus movimientos…es un mago por lo tanto tiene una firma mágica que lo delata…encuéntrala**_ **…]** -

- _Una buena idea…pero, su firma también se mueve, localizarle por el aura no sirve…debe de haber alguna forma…si tan solo estuviese en mi campo…mi campo…._ -deteniendo sus pensamientos…

- _Ddraig tengo una idea…dime que tanto se tarda en hacer un pulso mágico…_ -

- _ **[En serio piensas ubicarle con un pulso mágico…aunque lo logres…ubicarle solo será un instante en cuanto se mueva el pulso será inútil…es de un tiro, sin mencionar el tiempo que se tarda en preparar un hechizo de ese tipo…]**_ -

- _Pues es simplemente lo que pienso hacer…descuida en cuanto le encuentre…tengo un plan para no perderle…_ -sonriendo ante ese último pensamiento.

El dragon había atinado al plan del pelinegro, sin embargo no entendía a qué se refería con esa última parte.

-Bien continuemos con esto-Saliendo del muro donde estaba estampado y saltando hasta quedar a un par de metros del mago de Sabertooh.

Sonriendo, aun con varias marcas de golpes en el ostro, sonreía satisfecho aumentando ligeramente su aura, hasta quedar envuelto en un manto de aura oscura.

-Ahora continuemos con la pelea…Rougue-cerrando ambos ojos y concentrándose en todo lo que le rodea…

Desde sentir el viento a su alrededor…

Asi como las vibraciones en la tierra bajo sus pies…

Sentirlo todo y prepararse para imbuir esta última con su aura y comenzar con la formación del círculo mágico de pulso…

Y asi pasó…

Un minuto…

Dos minutos…

Tres minutos…

Cuatro minutos…

Cinco minutos…

En los cuales…ninguno de los dos parecía querer atacar al otro…

Hasta que…

PAM

El primer golpe cortesía de Rougue dio de lleno en el rostro del pelinegro con betas rojas…

Sacándolo de equilibrio…pero reincorporándose de inmediato y poniéndose de pie sin abrir los ojos…

-Concentrarse en encontrarme no es una buena idea…estas dejándote desprotegido demasiado tiempo sabes…-hablo confiadamente desde las sombras, volviendo a propinarle un fuerte golpe contra su espalda.

Y asi de repente la batalla se había vuelto unilateral…continuando durante unos minutos…

-Que es lo que sucede, acaso está loco, pararse ahí sin hacer nada…-

-Rougue está peleando en serio no…la lucha se ha decidido entonces o que…-

-Está esperando a que Rougue le tenga piedad-

-esto se vuelve aburrido has algo…-

Fueron varios de los comentarios que daban los demás espectadores ya sean miembros del gremio Sabertooh o personas ajenas que había llegado al estadio al escuchar el alboroto que ahí se había desatado.

-¿Qué paso Issei…no puedes verme?-lanzando de inmediato un golpe hacia su lado derecho…recibiendo un gancho desde adelante…

PAM

Saltando hacia atrás y dando un volantín…al tiempo que preparaba algunas esferas de oscuridad delante de él. Todo el tiempo manteniendo ambos ojos cerrados.

- _ **¡Bombas del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -golpeando delante con su mano extendida y moviendo lo que ahora era un muro de esferas de oscuridad.

-Demasiado lento-murmuro Rougue justo detrás de él, habiendo esquivando de inmediato el ataque de Issei-Esto es tuyo te lo devuelvo-apareciendo justo delante un muro de sombras y en ella…

Algunas de las esferas que el mismo había lanzado contra Rougue.

- _ **¡Estigma del cielo-Elección demoniaca: tercera forma defensiva-Manto de la noche!**_ -exclamaba para de inmediato ser cubierto por el manto que había usado antes.

POOOOOM

POM

POOOM

POOM

POOM

POM

POM-KABOOOM

Dándose asi las explosiones al chocar contra el manto y empujando a Issei contra el suelo donde se estampo por la fuerza de las explosiones.

-Kuh… ¿Eso fue…cómo?-fue lo que murmuro poniéndose de pie y moviendo la cabeza a todos lados de nuevo intentando encontrarle de alguna manera, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Te preguntas como eh…-escucho detrás de él, dándose vuelta y viendo ahí uno de los ojos de Rougue-Es sencillo Issei, use mis sombras para corromper tu magia de oscuridad…capacidad que tienen las magias como al tuya y la mía…usas y controlas bastante bien tu magia…por lo que solo pude atraparlas y controlar el tiempo de detonación…apenas-

-Ya veo…tu magia de sombras también tiene esa capacidad…eh…eso será un problema estoy seguro-dándose vuelta y continuar buscando cualquier señal que le indicara donde estaba el dragon Slayer de sombras.

Aun si había evitado el daño del ataque mágico, la fuerza física aún era considerable…de ser un humano normal en este instante tendría varias heridas de consideración por las bruscas sacudidas…

-Si me buscas estoy aquí…-murmuro a su lado, y de inmediato lanzo un golpe a ese lugar con su brazo derecho…

FASSSH

Solo golpeando el aire…

-Lo siento estaba aquí la verdad…-volvió a murmurar esta vez desde abajo, en la sombra de Issei.

-¡Maldición!-exclamo para dar un fuerte pisotón en la tierra provocando un pequeño cráter ahí donde dio la pisada.

PRRRROOOOOM

- _ **¡Flechas del dragon de sombras!**_ -escucho sobre él, levantando la mirada y viendo como varias flechas se dirigían hacia el…

Escuchando el silbar de las flechas mientras viajaban por el aire, giro a esa dirección…

- _ **¡Alas del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -enviando un ataque de alas contra las flechas de Rougue.

PRAM

KABOOOOOOOM

Produciéndose una ligera explosión la cual provoco fuertes ondas de choque, nublando la vista de todos por un momento.

FIUT

Pasando una flecha justo a su lado derecho provocando un leve corte en su mejilla.

Y de repente

FIUT

FIUT

FIUT

FIUT

FIUT

Varias flechas más salieron desde detrás del humo de la explosión

-Kuh…-apretando los dientes mientras recubría sus brazos con su aura de oscuridad y los cruzaba sobre su cabeza, improvisando un escudo sobre el cual cayeron la lluvia de flechas.

BOOOM

BOOM

BOOOM

Causando entonces que estas terminasen explotando por la gran cantidad que aun cayeron sobre él, a pesar de haber usado un ataque de alas para frenarles, cosa que al parecer de poco sirvió.

-Que sucede…acaso no te gusta la lluvia de sombras-apareciendo delante de él y dando tres golpes rápidos a su zona media, haciéndolo derrapar un poco por la fuerza de los golpes.

-Vamos esto apenas comienza Issei-y estando de pie, hizo un movimiento con sus manos, y entonces toda la lluvia de flechas de sombras fueron re direccionadas hacia él.

-Tu bastardo…-aumentando su aura de oscuridad y provocando un tornado de esta.

FIUSSSSSSSSSH

Desviando el torrente de flechas que peligrosamente iban contra él. Una gruesa cortina de polvo se había levantado y cubierto por completo la imagen de Issei.

-Apenas llevan unos minutos luchando…sin embargo…estos dos…-murmuro Orga mientras miraba la nube de polvo a espera de lo que le había pasado al pelinegro.

-Un dragon Slayer no sería derrotado con algo como eso…al menos no uno al nivel de nosotros siete…ese niño a pesar de ser joven…tienen niveles altos de magia y resistencia-el maestro Sting miraba atentamente también la batalla, esperando a que siguiera.

-Pero el señor Rougue no estará exagerando con la fuerza que está usando…-preocupada por el pelinegro menor, la maga estelar esperaba ver si este se encontraba bien.

-Ese niño es anormalmente fuerte está bien señorita Yukino no tiene por qué preocuparse…ese niño al igual que nuestros compañeros…es un dragon Slayer…-fue lo que comento Rufus mientras se acomodaba el antifaz.

Por otro lado en la arena, el pelinegro mayor esperaba a que la nube de polvo se despejara, aunque ya sabía el estado del dragon Slayer de oscuridad.

-Veo que apenas si estas algo dañado…no esperaba menos de un dragon Slayer-comento poniéndose en pose de pelea el mago de Sabertooh.

-Bromeas…esto en serio fue peligroso-mostrándose entonces la figura de Issei, ahí de pie. A pesar del ataque él había terminado quedándose de pie ahí con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza y sus ropas algo rasgadas.

-Veo que tu resistencia está a un nivel bastante elevado eh Issei…-dijo divertido Rougue al ver el apenas si mostraba algunos rasguños que no alcanzarían a ser daño considerable.

-Fiush…en serio eso fue realmente peligroso Rougue…pero…continuamos-sonriendo colmilludamente al tiempo que sus puños se convertían en garras de oscuridad.-Aquí voy Rougue-

Lanzándose a toda velocidad contra él.

FIUUUT

Nuevamente el golpe que el daba volvía a únicamente golpear el aire, mientras la imagen del mago mayor simplemente se desvanecía al tiempo que le daba una sonrisa divertida.

-No te pienses que puedes burlarte de mí-atacando de nuevo con su otra garra fallando al golpear al mago pelinegro mayor de nuevo.

PAAAAM

Recibiendo de repente un golpe en la espalda…

Una patada cortesía del dragon Slayer mayor. Por lo cual cayó al suelo y de inmediato se dio vuelta y lo vio ahí de pie, aun con la pierna extendida por a patada que acababa de darle.

-Vamos ponte de pie…o es que ya te cansaste-

- _ **¡Rugido del dragon de la oscuridad!**_ -lanzando rápidamente un rugido, el cual fallo abismalmente.

-Aun te falta Issei-reapareciendo delante de él y tomando al pelinegro por el rostro y estrellándolo contra el suelo, para de inmediato comenzar a correr por la arena arrastrando al pelinegro menor todo el tiempo.

PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

POOOOOOOOWN

Termino por lanzar a Issei contra una de las ya destrozadas paredes del estadio. Atravesando esta sin mucha resistencia.

-En serio eso es todo lo que harás ahora…serás solo un saco de arena-provocando al dragon Slayer menor.

- _ **¡Colmillos gemelos del dragon de la oscuridad!**_ -creando dos torrentes de energía oscura las cuales parecían tornados fueron lanzados hacia adelante, los cuales salieron a una velocidad de miedo desde el agujero.

Los dos torrentes comenzaban a girar como un taladro juntándose ambos y volviéndose más fuerte entre ellos.

- _ **¡Espada tortuga del dragon de las sombras!**_ -invocando la segunda forma de su espada, el pelinegro consiguió desviar ambos potentes torrentes de energía, casi parecía que los estaba cortando a ambos a la mitad.

-¡Esto aún no se acaba! _**¡Golpe lugar del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -saltando desde el agujero hacia el dragon Slayer de sombras.

- _ **¡Martillo del dragon de sombras!**_ -respondiendo al golpe del pelinegro menor y trayendo hacia adelante el golpe.

FLAAAAT

FLAAAT

FLAAAT

Repeliéndose el ataque del uno del otro unos instantes antes de desencadenar una fuerte explosión.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM

Retrocediendo ambos, Rougue derrapo un par de metros hacia atrás…

Por otra parte Issei golpeo con fuerza el suelo enterrando los brazos en el para ayudarse a frenar el retroceso.

PRRRRRRRRRRROUUUUW

PROOOOOUW

Ambos terminaron el retroceso y se miraron retadoramente…para de inmediato salir contra el contrario, ambos impulsándose con su poder de sombras y oscuridad.

- _ **¡Golpe lunar del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -

- _ **¡Golpe Umbrío del dragon de sombras!**_ -

Chocando nuevamente entre ambos, y esta vez quedando de nuevo atrapados en un intercambio de potentes golpes.

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

Los golpes iban y venían, los puños chocaban contra los puños del otro.

Desviando otros con el antebrazo…

Deteniendo una patada descendente cortesía del dragon Slayer de sombras

Deteniendo una patada lateral por parte del pelinegro menor

Desviando un gancho derecho. Justo a tiempo del mago de Sabertooh.

Y entonces deteniendo al mismo tiempo el puño del otro y forcejeando entre ellos mientras sujetaban el puño del contrario.

-En serio eres duro de hacer caer eh…-

-Pues tu tampoco me lo estas dejando fácil…-

-Créeme se puede poner aún más difícil…-dijo justo antes de desaparecer en sombras nuevamente.

Ahora buscando hacia todos lados en espera de su ataque…escuchando atentamente, sin perder la concentración de su plan…

- _ **[Esa habilidad que tiene es un verdadero dolor de cabeza…es una suerte que aún no la controla del todo bien…]**_ -fue el comentario del dragon emperador rojo, a través del enlace mental del Sacred Gear e Issei.

- _Lo se…fundirse con las sombras es demasiado problemático…pero no imposible…kuh_ -apretando los dientes al ser obligado a hincarse hacia adelante por un fuerte golpe en el estómago, pero recuperándose de inmediato.

- _ **[Incluso si realizas un ataque de zona…el fácilmente podría esquivarlo y salir ileso…un poder complicado, pero es bueno que no haya llegado a la madurez aun.]**_ -

- _Bien suficiente relajo que puede haber ahora alguna idea de cómo detener esa habilidad…_ -volviendo a ser golpeado esta vez en el rostro pero de inmediato se puso recto.

- _ **[Ubicarle antes de que aparezca…ciertamente tus sentidos aún no están desarrollados para que puedan ayudarte en esta situación…]**_ -

- _Entonces solo tengo que recibir golpe tras golpe…_ -se quejó el pelinegro recibiendo una nueva combinación de golpes que lo enviaron contra el suelo, del cual apenas pudo evitar un cuarto golpe que amenazaba con darle.

-Eso estuvo cerca…tengo que moverme-saltando justo a tiempo para evitar otro golpe.

-Buen intento…pero aun te falta mucho si quieres evitar el golpe de las sombras Issei-apareciendo detrás del pelinegro menor y golpeándolo en la espalda.

-Kuh…maldición esto se pone cada vez más complicado-haciendo aparecer las garras de oscuridad nuevamente en sus brazos.

-Que pasa acaso ya te rendiste en cuanto a querer ganarme…-

-Kuh…-apretando los dientes mientras solo golpeaba el aire…poniéndose algo nervioso.

-Issei-kun está asustado-mirando como el pelinegro menor cambiaba, respiraba de repente calmadamente al tiempo que las dos garras de oscuridad se desvanecían, y el juntaba las manos delante como meditando.

- _ **[En serio solo piensas en hacer esto…es una locura…por no decir que apenas hay un 5 % de que resulte…]**_ -

- _No tengo de otra…este tipo es listo y si no me adelanto…me molera a golpes…es solo cuestión de tiempo…_ -

- _ **[Podrás resistir…tu enemigo está en mejores condiciones que tu…ten cuidado, incluso con tu resistencia será difícil y lo sabes verdad…si has llegado hasta aquí es por tu terquedad…]**_ -

- _Por supuesto que lo se…este tipo…Rougue me está subestimando…le enseñare a la mala…cuán grande fue ese error_ -preparando su plan se dispuso a continuarlo.

Su roja capa se sacudía con la brisa venida desde el oeste, únicamente le veían ahí más maduro de lo que en realidad era, con expresión tranquila apacible, dejando de lado de repente la faceta salvaje que había mostrado hasta hace un momento, mostrando su concentración.

-Se ve muy lindo cuando está tranquilo-fue el inocente comentario de Yukino que no pasó desapercibido por parte de los demás magos que le quedaron mirando. Ellos parpadearon muchas veces confundidos mientras la peliplatino les miraba también confundida.

Hasta que ella misma cayo en cuenta de sus propias palabras, sonrojándose furiosamente, y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos mientras se daba vuelta intentando que sus compañeros del gremio no la viesen.

-B-b-bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué exactamente intenta hacer?-mirando atento el peliverde hacia el dragon Slayer menor que estaba aún como antes, con los ojos cerrados como meditando, pero esta vez parecía estar más tranquilo que antes.

-Tal parece que quiere encontrar a Rougue usando sus sentidos-mirando entonces como el primer golpe de sombras da en su objetivo, haciendo que Issei caiga en una rodilla.

Sin embargo rápidamente se ponía en pie, solo para recibir esta vez una andada de tres golpes consecutivos los cuales hicieron retroceder derrapando algunos metros, volviendo a caer en una rodilla, aun asi su respiración era calmada, y no parecía mostrar signos de dolor.

-Y eso de buscar a su adversario ¿Funcionara?-cuestiono el castaño al mirar como Issei recibía otra andada de golpes por parte de la sombra que es ahora Rougue.

-Los sentidos de los dragon Slayers son más afinados que los de un humano, son casi tan buenos como los de un dragon…pero…aun con esos sentidos asi de buenos…- Issei recibía un golpe en el pecho que lo elevaba un par de centímetros en el aire, para luego darle una patada que impacto en su costado enviándolo al centro de la arena.

-Pero Rougue es una sombra…incluso si tiene esos sentidos encontrarle será difícil y golpearle aún más…-sentencio con seriedad el rubio al mirar a Issei, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que no esperaba y eso le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par…

-El…el…imposible, el…él está…-mirando a Issei sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando ahí en el centro de la arena con expresión de tranquilo como si meditara, pero inadvertido para los demás, él estaba desbordando aura a su alrededor…

Para un mago principiante Issei solo estaría parado intentando encontrar a su enemigo meditando…

Pero para un mago dragon Slayer como Sting, pudo sentir como poco a poco, Issei enviaba su aura hacia el suelo, preparando…

-El…el en serio planea algo como eso…-la sorpresa del rubio era notable

-Sting-sama que es lo que le ocurre ¿Por qué esta asi de sorprendido…?-la maga estelar quería saber el porqué de la repentina reacción de su maestro de gremio, lo mismo ocurría con los otros dos ahí, igual con los exceeds algo le había sorprendido en gran medida y era algo que ellos no podían ver y obviamente estaba relacionado con issei.

-Él está realizando un pulso mágico…con el fin de encontrar a Rougue…está enviando su poder mágico hacia el suelo para detectar sus movimientos…y a la vez dar con su posición exacta…-hasta esa parte entendían…

-Pero Sting-kun si está haciendo eso…no sería bueno para el-pregunto extrañado Lector pues si era asi, eso quería decir que issei tendría un oportunidad de ganar…

-No, no es eso…es más bien…que el al mismo tiempo está preparando dos hechizos al mismo tiempo…-y con ello fue lo que los magos fueron tomados por completa sorpresa…

Era bien sabido que los hechizos de rastreo de área por pulso mágico tenían ciertos requisitos para ser llevados a cabo…

No eran difíciles de llevarse a cabo, el problema era que requerían de una concentración excepcional y un tiempo demasiado largo para pensarse en usar en batalla…

Y que solo eran usados por personas con un talento y habilidades únicas, preparar uno ya era una proeza pero usar uno en una batalla estaba más allá del pensamiento lógico en una pelea, en la cual debes de estar pensando en tu enemigo, quien no te dará tiempo de ello.

La pregunta que se hacían todos…era, que era lo que estaba preparando el pelinegro menor…para realizar tan alocado plan.

 _-_ _ **[Si continúas asi…su ubicación será revelada…solo un poco más, basta unos pocos segundos un minuto cuando mucho…y será todo…podrás resistir…]**_ _-_

Fue lo que escucho del dragon issei mientras concentraba su aura y poder en el suelo y sobre el preparando dos círculos mágicos…

- _Pareciera que no me conoces Ddraig esto…apenas es una brisa de verano_ -hablo a través de su enlace mental con el dragon, mientras recibía otro golpe de Rougue…

-¡Que es lo que pasa Issei porque no estas atacando…!-provoca el ojirojo asestando otro golpe en el estómago de Issei que hizo que cayera en una rodilla, mas no sacarlo de combate, ya que de inmediato se levantó y puso de pie, una vez más mostrándose tranquilo.

Fue tomado por el brazo y enviado contra la pared del ya casi destruido estadio…

TROOOOOOOMP

Estampándose con fuerza, lo único que pudo hacer fue cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho para evitar cualquier posible ataque…el cual no tardó en llegar…

- _ **¡Cuerno estampida del dragon de sombras!**_ -con su puño revestido en lo que parecía ser una cabeza de rinoceronte golpeo con fuerzo el cuerpo del pelinegro menor

¡Prooooom!

-¡Gah…kuh!-quejidos de parte de issei al no poder bloquear del todo el devastador golpe del dragon Slayer que le hundió aún más en la pared, de inmediato el pelinegro mayor retrocedió para dejar caer al suelo el malherido Issei que se apoyó en un rodilla, aun asi no abrió los ojos, continuaba concentrado a pesar del castigo.

 _-_ _ **[Resiste…solo un poco más…unos segundos más…]**_ _-_

- _Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo_ -se quejó mentalmente el pelinegro menos mientras continuaba con su meditación, y sin abrir los ojos después de tan devastador golpe se puso de pie nuevamente, su respiración era algo dificultosa…pero…

Aun asi no perdía de vista su objetivo en ese instante, realizar el pulso dragon para encontrar y seguirle el paso a Rougue.

-Tal parece que continuaras con tu absurda estrategia…déjalo es inútil…incluso si logras localizarme, no podrás alcanzarme-

PAM

Issei recibió de lleno un golpe en su rostro que lo hizo caer contra el suelo, levantándose lentamente y parándose, para de inmediato recibir una nueva andada de golpes…

Aun si solo eran golpes sin ningún hechizo de batalla eran golpes revestidos en sombras por lo cual dolían, incluso si la tenía a la oscuridad de su lado no podía repeler todo el daño.

Para los demás en los palcos pareciese que Issei era sacudido por golpes de aire, pequeñas explosiones de aire se veían en su cuerpo cuando este era golpeado por aquel borrón negro.

-Ese chiquillo está en su límite…no resistirá otro minuto más…su estrategia no era mala…pero sería mejor en una batalla de equipo…-fue la opinión del mago peliverde al ver como Issei era golpeado nuevamente contra la pared del estadio, o al menos contra una de las partes que aún no estaba del todo cuarteada y en donde quedo la figura de su cuerpo.

-Es sorprendente que pienses de esa manera Orga, definitivamente has mejorado…pero es cierto esa clase de ataque sería mejor cuando se tiene compañeros, en una batalla en equipo…pero de esa manera solo es un desperdicio de magia…-daba su apreciación Rufus al ver como el mago dragon Slayer más joven recibía esta vez un golpe que lo levanto en el aire.

-Gah…-se alcanzó a quejar el pelinegro menor justo antes de recibir una patada giratoria del dragon Slayer de sombras, enviándolo contra el suelo una vez más…

- _Demonios…mi cuerpo duele en serio…_ -apenas pudiendo ponerse de pie y cayendo hasta estar en una rodilla, aun asi…Rougue sabía que no aceptaría su derrota asi como asi…

Materializándose de repente en frente suyo desde la sombra del adolescente.

-Issei…es suficiente…acepta tu derrota…la oscuridad cayó ante las sombras…no puedes seguir luchando…ya no te queda fuerza ni magia…es mi completa victoria…aun si tienes la determinación…careces del poder para validar tus palabras…asi que anda ríndete…no quiero tener que obligarte…-

- _ **[Rendirte…en serio sabe hablar este mocoso…Issei…el pulso está listo…a partir de ahora…eres libre de dar ostias como panes a esta pequeña sombra…]**_ -

Sonriendo colmilludamente comenzó a levantarse del suelo y…

-Jajajaja…rendirme…te equivocas Rougue…esto apenas si está por comenzar de verdad…-rodeándose de una densa capa de oscuridad…ocasionando unas fuertes corrientes de viento, asi como haciendo que la temperatura descienda ligeramente.

-Porque justo ahora…has caído completamente en mi trampa-y el aura a su alrededor se disipo y esta comenzaba a entrar salvajemente hacia el suelo, resquebrajando este, grietas extendiéndose desde donde estaba de pie el dragon Slayer de oscuridad, las cuales tenían una energía color azul oscuro, desbordante energía saliendo de ellas, parecía que el suelo debajo de ellos apenas podía contener la energía debajo del suelo.

CRAAAAAACK

PRAAAAAARM

TROMP-TROOOOOOOOOOOOMP

PLAAAARN

Los fragmentos del suelo apenas podían contenerse, mientras un sonriente pelinegro miraba a su enemigo delante de él, sonriéndole lobunamente…mirándole como un depredador…a un confundido cordero…que había entrado a la cueva…a la cueva del dragon…

-¡Esto es…cuando tú!-exclamo el pelinegro mayor, saltando y convirtiéndose en sombras, desapareciendo de la vista de todos una vez más.

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEE

El brillo de repente llamo la atención de todos en el estadio.

-Esto es…como puede ser posible…-

-De esta manera impensable…-

-No me lo creo en serio asi de grande es en verdad…-

Fueron varios de los gritos que se escuchaban de los miembros de Sabertooh además de las personas de la ciudad.

Justo ahí, un enrome círculo mágico, el cual cubría fácilmente toda la dimensión de la arena, el cual era de un diámetro de más de 50 metros…un círculo mágico tan grande como eso…la expansión de este círculo estaba causando ahora leves sacudidas en el estadio, haciendo que varias personas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran de bruces otras simplemente se iban aterradas y otra se quedaban para continuar mirando la batalla….

Una verdadera batalla entre dragon Slayers.

-¿Cómo pudo escribir tal círculo mágico asi de grande en tan poco tiempo…?-exaltado hablo el maestro del gremio…mirando como ahora ese círculo mágico estuviese a punto de estallar y mandar por los cielos la arena.

-El…mientras recibía los golpes…en ningún momento abrió los ojos…-fue lo que dijo Yukino mientras miraba como el pelinegro aún seguía enviando algo de aura hacia el suelo-En todo ese tiempo…él estuvo concentrado dibujando los círculos mágicos…y concentrándose en terminar-

-Este chiquillo en serio llego tan lejos…-fue esta vez el comentario del mago peliverde.

-¡Esto se termina ahora Rougue! _**¡Pulso umbrío del dragon de la oscuridad!**_ -exclamo Issei y de inmediato golpeo con fuerza el suelo justo debajo de él.

Causando de inmediato que varias ondas sísmicas se pudiesen ver sobre la arena, asi como un gran domo transparente se pudo ver sobre la arena durante algunos segundos. Y al instante los temblores cesaron y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Sin embargo esos segundos fueron más que suficientes para el dragon Slayer de oscuridad, ya que en esos cortos 10 segundos ubico al dragon Slayer de sombras…

-En serio eso es todo…-murmuro sorprendido el peliverde al ver ahí aun arrodillado con el puño clavado al suelo aun a Issei.

-No eso no puede ser todo…lo percibo…acaso este pulso…-abriendo los ojos a tope…cuando de pronto.

FIUSH

El pelinegro desapareció también del lugar donde estaba…y de repente por toda la arena las grietas que dejo atrás el círculo mágico que ahora había aparentemente desaparecido brillaban, como si fuesen los latidos de un corazón provocando pequeñas ondas y destellos que se dirigían a un solo lugar…el centro de la arena, ahí donde hace un instante estaba Issei.

PAM

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe que dio contra algo.

Cuando todos miraban…

Suspendidos en el aire, con Rougue hincado hacia atrás…

La razón…había recibido un golpe…un potente uppercut cortesía de Issei.

De inmediato Rougue se recuperó-Kuh…en serio me alcanzaste…pero todavía no _**¡Alas del dragon de sombras!**_ -exclamo y de inmediato una gran X de sombras salieron contra el pelinegro menor.

-¡Eso mismo digo yo! _**¡Alas del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -respondiendo de la misma manera al ataque de Rougue.

FLAAAAAAT

BOOOOOOOOM

Cancelándose ambos al impactar el uno contra el otro en una explosión, causando algunas ondas expansivas.

-¡Aun no Rougue!-apareciendo de entre la explosión justo delante del dragon Slayer de sombras- _ **¡Golpe lunar del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -

Alcanzando a golpear en Rougue, sin embargo este solo le atravesó ya que se convirtió en sombras en el último segundo.

TRAAAAAAAAAAAAP

Derrapando algunos metros antes de detenerse y volver a mirar hacia delante…

Hincándose hacia atrás de repente.

FIUSSSS

Pasando a centímetros de su cabeza una patada lateral desde adelante.

-Que…-exclamo Rougue al fallar con su ataque.

-¡Comete esto!-creando de repente sobre una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de playa- _ **¡Luna llena del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -y de inmediato la trajo contra el dragon Slayer de sombras, dándole de lleno y empujándolo hasta una de las paredes del destruido estadio.

TROOOOOOOOOOOOMP

-Como…como es que él se está adelantando a los movimientos de Rougue…-el peliverde había visto claramente…el mago más joven se había adelantado y golpeado a su compañero de gremio a pesar de estar convertido en sombras fue capaz de golpearle.

-Este chico…en serio uso algo como eso…a tal escala…-sorprendido el maestro Sting se acercaba a la baranda de piedra agrietada y miraba a Issei especialmente sus ojos.

Viendo como estos se movían con un patrón definido…como…

Si estuviese siguiendo algo…y ese algo…

Era una sombra…

-Asi que aquí estas…. _**¡Golpe lunar del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -arrojándose hacia su izquierda y alcanzando a golpear algo.

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAT

FIUSSSSSSSSSST

-Kuh… ¡cómo pudiste saber dónde estaba!-habiendo cruzado los brazos en el último segundo logro frenar el golpe de Issei, sin embargo este le hizo volver a tomar forma física para detenerlo o habría sido un impacto directo contra el…

-Aunque te conviertas en sombras aun no lo controlas del todo bien…tu sombra incluso si puede moverse tan libremente…solo puede moverse como una mancha…y esta mancha…es tu cuerpo…-

-Tuuu-murmuraba mientras empujaba con su brazo a Issei quien de un salto ponía distancia entre ellos.

- _ **¡Espada tortuga del dragon de sombras!**_ -acercándose peligrosamente hacia el dragon Slayer menor.

-¡Ya descubrí el truco de tu segunda espada…déjame mostrarte algo bueno! _**¡Espada garza del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Un potente destello seguido de una explosión se dio en el centro de la arena donde ambas espadas colisionaron la una contra la otra. Haciendo que ambos contendientes fuesen empujados en direcciones contrarias

-¡Una segunda espada dragon…!-exclamo el pelinegro mayor.

-Sorprendido…pues deberías de estarlo…-saltando y acortando la distancia entre ellos

-Acaso tu…en medio de la batalla en serio….la has creado asi como asi…-fue el comentario de Rougue que no creía lo que decía….

-Tu espada tortuga…su forma y técnica…tomaste la idea del movimiento de una tortuga carnívora que espera hasta el último segundo para salir de su caparazón y atrapar a su presa…-

- _el en serio…con tan poco tiempo y descifro la técnica de la espada…_ -impresionado se decía a sí mismo en su mente.

-Es básicamente lazar una mole la cual mermara cualquier esfuerzo por detenerla…para en el último instante…dar un golpe critico de alta fuerza de empuje…destruyendo cualquier defensa delante…una muralla con una punta de lanza detrás de la puerta…una idea bastante útil si me lo preguntas…-

-Asi que deduzco que la segunda forma de tu espada…la has desarrollado para oponerse a mi espada verdad…-sonriendo por el sentido de batalla que mostraba Issei.

-Ciertamente es una improvisación bastante rudimentaria…y esta espada aún no está afilada…sin embargo…al igual que la garza espera con paciencia al pez para capturarle…mi espada espera hasta el último instante para dar un golpe critico…desde cualquier punto-

-Un ataque sorpresa en un instante…contra un ataque directo en un instante…ciertamente…su contraparte eh-murmuro divertido el mago de Sabertooh.

-Si…pero creo que fue suficiente de charlas…sigamos la hora del almuerzo se acerca…-aumentando su aura nuevamente.

-En serio estas tan animado eh… ¡Pues entonces ven a mí con todo lo que tengas ahora…porque yo iré en serio ahora Issei! _**¡Shadow Drive!**_ -murmuro y de repente Rougue quedo envuelto en un aura de sombras más densas que antes.

-Asi que iras con el drive…entones déjame también ir con todo… _**¡Dark Drive!**_ -exclamando también y siendo rodeado por una más densa y concentrada capa de aura azulada.

Tomando por sorpresa a ambos dragon Slayers asi como a los demás magos de Sabertooh, la forma drive de la magia dragon Slayer es un estado previo a la dragon forcé, un estado en el cual las estadísticas básicas de fuerza y poder mágico se triplican, es decir el dragon Slayer que usa esto aumenta su fuerza por tres.

-¡A ver qué tal te las arreglas ahora!-exclamaba el mago ojirojo antes de desaparecer convertido en sombras.

-¡Pues es justamente lo que hare!-exclamaba el mago errante lanzando un golpe hacia delante…donde de repente aparecía Rougue, solo para recibir de lleno el ataque…

-Imposible…tu-

-Esconderte mientras te mueves no te servirá ahora…-sonriendo lobunamente miraba hacia su enemigo.

-¡Sígueme si puedes!-convirtiéndose en sombras de nuevo en sombras y confundiéndose en las sombras del estadio nuevamente.

-Escapa si es que puedes-dando un par de saltos, primero hacia adelante y luego girando a la izquierda para de inmediato golpear hacia una fina sombra en el suelo.

Ahí donde había golpeado ahora aparecía el mago de Sabertooh saltando, esquivando el golpe del mago adolescente.

-Tú…-convirtiéndose nuevamente en sombras y desvaneciéndose del lugar para fundirse de nuevo con las sombras.

-¡Este truco ya no te funcionara más!-exclamaba el pelinegro moviéndose a una velocidad nada normal, casi aprecia que se transportaba de lado a lado, dejando tras de sí una leve nube de polvo.

PAM

Volviendo a golpear a Rougue que tuvo que volverse corpóreo y detener el golpe del dragon Slayer de oscuridad.

Enfrascándose ahora en una persecución en la que parecía que el menor de los dos dragon Slayer era el cazador ahora.

PAM

PAM

PAM

Mientras tanto en las gradas los espectadores ahora estaban más emocionados, pues la lucha entre ambos dragon Slayer no hacía más que intensificarse.

-Este chico….puso un conjuro rastreador en toda la arena…justo ahora puede seguirle los movimientos a Rougue-Comento impresionado el rubio mientras Rougue volvía a ser encontrado por Issei y volvían a golpearse en uno y el otro.

-Pero hacer algo como eso…-

-Lo veas como lo veas si es ingenioso…era arriesgado…apostaba al azar prácticamente-respondió el castaño de antifaz al peliverde mientras los dos pelinegros hacia fuerza el uno contra el otro en el centro del estadio.

Empujándose el uno al otro…

Las sombras buscando superar a la oscuridad…

La oscuridad devorando poco a poco las sombras…

-Ninguno de los dos parece dispuesto a ceder…-

-Eso parece Orga…pero cuanto tiempo podrá mantener el drive Issei, es fuerte…pero incluso para nosotros…apenas si hace un año que logramos dominarle y tan solo podemos mantenerlo 20 minutos…-

-20 minutos eh…un tiempo bastante aceptable, el estilo de los dragon Slayer al momento de luchar es bastante irregular…sin embargo estos son implacables y arrolladores en cuanto poder puro…adversarios difíciles si se les encuentra en su mejor forma…-

-Es como dice señor Rufus…pero no sé porque…esta pelea está poniéndose emocionante no cree-de un momento a otro para sorpresa de los presentes, Yukino se acercaba a la baranda y ahora miraba atenta la batalla.

-Asi es…esta pelea, entre ambos puede que quede…en empate…-sonriendo al ver a ambos adversarios quedar en un golpe cruzado.

-Pero quien sabe…ese niño no ha hecho más que darnos problemas…al menos a mí me los dio en la arena…-Sonriendo Orga miraba como el menor de los dragon Slayer arrojaba al mayor contra los muros del estadio y le seguía para seguir con la lucha.

-Es cierto…pero no hay que olvidar que Rougue es fuerte…y más fuerte que nosotros…esta pelea…es entretenida-acomodándose el antifaz y grabando todos los movimientos del joven de ojos verdes Rufus memorizaba sus movimientos.

Viendo como Issei seguía a Rougue intentando hundirlo más en la pared con una patada doble.

De inmediato el pelinegro mayor se hizo a un lado y convirtiéndose en sombras atrapo a issei por la pierna y lo lanzo a los aires.

-Sea cual sea el desenlace de esta pelea…Issei y el señor Rougue…serán amigos después de esto estoy segura…-

Viendo como Rougue salía disparado para encontrarse contra Issei.

- _ **¡Espada sombría del dragon de sombras!**_ -

- _ **¡Garras fantasma del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -

Chocando entre ambos, y provocando una explosión que termino con ambos cayendo al suelo.

Para de inmediato levantarse y sonreír salvajemente…al tiempo que ambos salían nuevamente impulsados por explosiones de sombras y oscuridad hasta llegar al otro y darle un buen derechazo al contrario al mismo tiempo.

PAM

PAM

Ambos habiéndose golpeado el rostro y retrocediendo algunos metros…

Mirándose retadoramente…pero con una sonrisa aun en sus rostros…

Su respiración agitada…

Pero ambos…

Completamente satisfechos con esto…

La lucha entre ambos había sido intensa…

Al principio

Era una lucha de igual a igual…con golpes que iban y venían de cada uno de los bandos…hasta que uno dudo un segundo…y fue la ventaja de Rougue…

Pero de alguna manera la lucha volvió a estar como al principio…hasta que se desato la adrenalina y un lado comenzó a ganar fuerza por experiencia…

Rougue comenzaba a ganar terreno hasta tener casi abatido al pelinegro menor…sin embargo en un giro inesperado los papeles se invirtieron…

Issei comenzó a darle más de un problema pues había podido hacer inútil contra él la ventaja que tenía el dragon Slayer de sombras contra el al poderse mover ente las sombras.

Y a partir de ese punto la lucha ahora se había vuelto de igual a igual…

Un golpe asestado por el otro…

De inmediato era devuelto con más fuerza por el otro…

Una verdadera batalla entre dragon Slayers…en la cual ellos con cada golpe que recibían…buscaban hacerse más fuertes…

-Esa fue un excelente batalla eh Issei…en serio has…superado…mis expectativas…-con la respiración algo agitada hablo el dragon Slayer de sombras mientras se paraba recto, listo para continuar.

-Es cierto…tengo que decir…que esta es la primera batalla…real en la que estoy…y en serio agradezco que haya…sido contra ti Rougue…-

Sonriendo mientras se limpiaba un fino hilo de sangre del labio y su respiración igual de agitada que la del mago de Sabertooh, parándose, irguiéndose y mirándoles sonriente…

-Pero decir que esa fue una buena batalla es equivocado…es una buena batalla porque aun…no ha terminado-a pesar de haberse parado correctamente su respiración aún seguía agitada…evidenciando su cansancio…

Sin embargo el dragon Slayer de sombras noto algo por un instante…justo a posiblemente un solo ataque de caer agotado…aun asi se mantenía de pie…

Un dragon rojo y otro plateado detrás de él…el rojo mirándole con destellos verde esmeralda igual a los del joven dragon Slayer…y el otro con ojos azul zafiro.

-Entonces este será el último golpe Issei-

-Si no tienes que decírmelo…vamos adelante entonces…-

Comenzando a elevar sus auras de sombras y oscuridad…provocando algunas fuerte brisas que azotaban el ya destruido estadio.

-Prepárate Issei aquí voy…-saltando y envolviéndose completamente en sombras, las cuales parecían haber formado tras de él una capa la cual hondeaba tétricamente.

- _ **¡Arte secreta del dragon Slayer: colmillos gemelos de murciélago!**_ -

Y esta capa comenzaba a girar cubriéndole y convirtiéndose entones en un enorme taladro el cual comenzaba a caer hacia Issei, que no hacia anda más que sonreír mientras veía como venía ese ataque especial asi el…

-Un murciélago eh…pues me parece perfecto recibe el mío y veamos cuál de los dos es más fuerte entonces-

Saltando al tiempo que su oscuridad se arremolinaba a su alrededor…

- _ **¡Arte secreta del dragon Slayer: Destello del fénix!**_ -y entonces toda la oscuridad a su alrededor tomo la forma de un fénix, el cual dio un potente aleteo ante de salir a toda velocidad contra el taladro del mago de Sabertooh.

-¡Isseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeii!-

-¡Rouuuuuuugueueeeeeeeeeeeeee!-

Exclamaron ambas antes de que el taladro de repente se convirtiese en un verdadero murciélago el cual abría sus fauces con colmillos hechos de sombras…indicando el alcance máximo de la forma de aquella técnica especial.

-FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACH-grazno con poder la gran ave hecha de oscuridad azulada al tiempo que se acercaba al murciélago.

-GIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-chillo con fuerza la bestia nocturna extendiendo las alas lo más que podía y aumentaba la velocidad de ataque.

Ambos ataques chocaron entres si colisionando violentamente y provocando una fuerte explosión.

TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP

KAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWNNNNN

La devastadora fuerza obligo a los tres magos en el palco a crear una potente barrera mágica alrededor de la arena, bloqueando por completo el daño esta vez en mayor escala del choque de ambos ataques…

Mientras dentro de la arena aún se podía ver la esfera de sombras y oscuridad que provoco la colisión y como esta giraba violentamente hasta comprimirse y explotar soltando las sombras y oscuridad reunidas.

CRACK

Viendo como poco a poco iban apareciendo grietas en toda la barrera evidenciando que probablemente esta pueda ceder.

-Estos no bromeaban…irían contra el otro con todo al final eh…cielos…menudo poder el del enano para hacerle llegar tan lejos a Rougue-aplicando más fuerza a la barrera.

Y tal y como se había desatado el desastre…de la misma manera se esfumo…

Y ahora ahí se encontraba un enorme cráter, humeante aun por el calor provocado por la colisión de ambos ataques…

Y ahí de pie dándose la espalda el uno al otro con sonrisas en sus rostros, mientras los flecos de sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos, se encontraban de pie ahí los dos dragon Slayers…

El dragon Slayer de sombras, con parte de su atuendo hecho jirones, de su capa apenas quedaba algo, la parte de sus pantalones toda la pierna derecha no quedaba nada hasta arriba del muslo.

Lo mismo del joven dragon Slayer de oscuridad, su capa ya no quedaba nada, su bufanda roja aún estaba ahí, su ropa igual que Rougue, solo que sus pantalones tenían algunos huecos aquí y haya…

Las condiciones de ambos eran las mismas, y justo ahora la lucha se decidiría por resistencia…

Sin embargo…ambos…estaban…sonriendo de los más divertidos…

-Ambos…malditos locos…en serio tuvieron que ir tan lejos…-murmuro Orga mientras miraba el polvo disiparse, para ver más claramente a ambos dragon Slayers de pie ahí sin moverse en lo absoluto…

-Ambos has demostrado una pelea magnifica…pero es momento de que se termine…con el siguiente movimiento…-bajando las manos y cruzándose de brazos, el rubio miraba atentamente lo que sucedería ahora...

-Issei-kun-murmuro preocupada la albina al no ver movimiento alguno de ambos dragon Slayers.

-Creo que el pequeño Rougue y el pequeño Issei están…ellos están inconscientes…-comento con una de sus patas sobre su cabeza el exceed castaño saliendo desde atrás de la peliplatino.

-Frosh piensa lo mismo-le siguió el gata con disfraz de rana.

-Ustedes dos han estado escondidos detrás de Yukino todo el tiempo cierto…-

-La verdad es que nos asustamos cuando los vimos usar ambos la misma magia-

Y asi comenzaron una breve conversación entre el rubio y ambos exceed.

-No crees que esto ya fue suficiente…la verdad es que diste una excelente batalla dragon Slayer de oscuridad…Issei Ddraignixr…-

-Y tú…tampoco lo has hecho nada mal dragon Slayer de sombras Rougue Cheney…-

Ambos continuaban sonriendo…

-Terminemos con esto…-cayendo de rodillas ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras decía eso el dragon Slayer de ojos rojos.

-La próxima vez que peleemos…-ya estando de rodillas

-Demostrare que el dominio de la noche me pertenece…-fue lo que dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo cuando perdían las fuerzas incluso en sus rodillas para mantenerse…

-…a las sombras-

-…a la oscuridad-

Termino de decir cada dragon Slayer antes de caer completamente al suelo…

Empate…

La batalla había terminado en empate…

El resultado del enfrentamiento entre ambos dragon Slayer fue un empate…

Y justo antes de cerrar los ojos, tanto Rougue como issei pudieron ver a varios miembros del gremio venia hacia ellos…mientras gritaban cosas como….

-Esa es una verdadera batalla entre rivales…-

-que pelea para más bárbara…-

-En serio hay más dragon Slayer por ahí que genial batalla-

-Pensar que solo es un niño…y logro plantarle cara a un dos mago clase S…-

Varios eran comentarios positivos…pero lo último que alcanzo a ver fue un plateado azulado acercándose hasta el, llamándolo por su nombre…después de eso…perdió la consciencia.

 _ **(Después de que Issei perdiera la consciencia…)**_

Con ambos pelinegros inconscientes y el estadio hecho trizas los magos salieron de ahí y enrumbaron directo a su gremio, no sin antes asegurar que cubrirían todos los daños provocados por ambos dragon Slayers.

Ya con ambos magos tratados y vendados, y revisados por un doctor que recomendó reposo total hasta que ambos se recuperaran…

Por suerte ninguno de ellos dos tenía heridas que se puedan considerar graves. A eso ya habían pasado dos días, y ninguno parecía que iba a despertar aun.

-Esos dos…en serio dieron una pelea esplendida no crees maestro Sting-comento mientras estaban desayunando en el amplio comedor del gremio.

-Y que lo digas Orga…ahora el problema será…como vamos a pagar las cuentas….esos dos en serio se excedieron…-recordando cómo es que a ellos tres, Rufus, Orga y el mismo maestro Sting, les atrapaba el alcalde de la ciudad y les pedía explicaciones de que era lo que había pasado para que el estadio de la ciudad quede en tales condiciones.

Cabe decir que la suma estipulada en los recibos por las prontas reparaciones del estadio…eran cifras que harían palidecer a la deuda que tenía Fairy Tail con la ciudad de Magnolia por todos los destrozos que hacen sus miembros a cada rato en ella.

-Porque tenía que ser el alcalde una persona tan acaudalada…mira que pedir mármol para levantar tal estadio…-con pena hablaba el mago castaño de antifaz.

-Incluso si doy mis ahorros…aún estamos lejos de poder pagar las cuentas de los daños…-decaído el mago rubio sobre la mesa donde desayunaban.

-Puede que el pequeño Issei ayude al gremio con la deuda después de todo el causo por decirlo asi el problema no es cierto…-opino el exceed al lado del rubio mientras comía una rebanada de pastel.

-Frosh piensa lo mismo. Él debe de ayudar a pagar…-entraba también el exceed disfrazado de rana.

-Bueno hacerlo trabajar para nosotros por un tiempo no es mala idea después de todo…de esa manera…-

-Señor Sting no estará pensando en forzar a trabajar a un menor no es verdad…recuerde que el trabajo forzado a menores no registrados en gremios está prohibido y penado por el consejo…-quien hablo fue Yukino que estaba comiendo una ensalada de frutas.

-Frosh no piensa lo mismo…-

-Acaso Frosh quiere que lave su traje de nuevo…-sonriendo dulcemente…pero esa sonrisa ocultaba un hecho perturbador para el exceed que a pesar de estar con su apacible sonrisa solo pudo caer al suelo mientras balbuceaba dios sabe que…

-F-F-F-Frosh piensa lo mismo que Yukino…piensa lo mismo-los demás miraban algo confundido el repentino temor del gato pero lo dejaron, cuando alguien venia bajan do las escaleras.

-¡ROUGUE!-exclamo el exceed de traje rosa antes de salir volando hacia el dragon Slayer de sombras, que caminaba normalmente con algunas vendas cabe decir.

-Frosh…es bueno verte amigo-saludaba atrapando en el aire a su compañero exceed, y caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban el rubio la peliplatino, el castaño y Orga.

-Valla es bueno verte de pie tan pronto, como están tus heridas-

-La verdad Sting es que están mucho mejor creo que en tres días puedo quitarme las vendas y estaré como nuevo…-

-Es bueno oír eso…ese mocoso en serio es un hueso duro de roer verdad Rougue…-sonriendo mientras comía una pata de pollo había comentado el God Slayer.

-Y que lo digas…al principio parecía un oponente formidable…pero sigue siendo algo sentimental…dudoso en batalla…aun asi…sabe cómo volver al juego de la mejor manera…-

-Pero no esperabas que ese jovencito fuese un dragon Slayer también verdad…-comento el castaño bebiendo un poco de café con elegancia.

-Debo decir que sospechaba de ello…su olor…es idéntico al que tienen los demás, aunque la verdad…no me esperaba a un dragon Slayer de oscuridad…-

-Ciertamente es asi Rougue…pero…a todo esto creo que es justo decir…ahora, habrán otros dragon Slayers por ahí…-fue la pregunta del maestro del gremio, a lo cual todos se pusieron pensativos.

-Yo pienso que el señor Sting y el señor Rougue, no debe de pensar mucho en eso…puede que haya pero puede que no, pero si los hay…tengan por seguro que serán todos muy fuertes o al menos es esa la manera en la que pienso que serían…-

-Bueno no es una línea de pensamiento nada errónea…miren nada más lo que andaba por ahí…un dragon Slayer con niveles como para plantarle cara a un dragon Slayer de tercera generación…-sonriente opinaba también el mago peliverde.

-Ciertamente puede ser asi…pero…no deja de molestarme…algo que quisiera saber…a que generación de dragon Slayer…pertenece en verdad Issei…-

-Es cierto Rougue…no lo había pensado, pero…no sabemos que generación es Issei, además…por alguna razón…su aroma es ligeramente más fuerte que la que recuerdo de Weisslogia…-

-Es cierto…su aroma, es un poco más densa que la de cualquiera de los otros cinco…-murmuro Rougue al tiempo que se sentaba.

-Bueno…dejando eso de lado, señor Rougue…Issei-kun ya despertó…-poniendo su vaso de jugo sobre la mesa y mirando a su compañero de gremio.

-Pues el sigue durmiendo profundamente en su cama diría que él hace un tiempo que no duerme en una cama tan cómoda…está muy relajado si me lo preguntas…-sirviéndose un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso, de la jarra que había en la mesa.

-¿Quieres ordenar algo?-

-La verdad es que si…levo dos días que no como nada, mmm la carta me pregunto que habrá en el menú hoy de desayuno…-

-Bueno entonces aquí…mesera…-levantando la mano y llamando a una chica de cabello azulado.

-En que puedo ayudarle maestro Sting…-

-Si tráele aquí a mi amigo un especial del día por favor…-

-Bien un especial, algo más que quisiera agregar…-

-Si para mí por favor otra porción de ensalada de frutas y un par de tostadas integrales con mermelada de piña por favor…-pidió la maga estelar.

-Bien…si es asi treme otro especial por favor…-pidió también el mago God Slayer.

-Para mí unas tostadas integrales por favor y una rebanada de pastel estaría bien…-pidió el mago de antifaz.

-Bien, bien, y ustedes chiquitines desean algo mas-pidió alegremente la mesera luego de apuntar los pedidos anteriores en una pequeña libreta de mano.

-Por favor tráenos dos pescados al vapor pequeña Mary-pedía alegre el exceed levantando la mano como si pidiese hablar en un salón de clases, y era imitado también por su compañero exceed.

-Veo que todos están con un apetito mayor al usual eh…-murmuro divertido el dragon Slayer de sombras.

-De mi parte siempre desayuno doble, un buen desayuno es una buena manera de comenzar el día….-

-Concuerdo con Orga…ahora el asunto importante es…cuanto más puede estar ese niño durmiendo…-

-Fui a verle esta mañana…el pequeño Issei en serio duerme como un tronco…-

-Frosh piensa lo mismo incluso le pique el rostro con una rama…-

-Fueron a verle…-mirando a los exceed por información Yukino les comenzaba a preguntar, la primera… ¿Qué hacían tan temprano en la habitación de Issei?

Y asi una conversación de cuánto tiempo se estimaba que el joven dragon Slayer despertaría.

- _ **Mente de Issei**_ -

-Asi que…nada aun Ddraig-pregunto de pie a un lado de un gran dragon rojo.

- **[Asi es…por más que reviso y exploro…ningún cambio parece haber sucedido, además de tu control sobre tu poder dragon Slayer, asi como del poder mío del que puedes disponer…nada más ha cambiado en ti…incluso si continuo buscando dudo que encuentre algo…]** -

-Thanatos…dragon de la muerte y oscuridad…el asesino de los mil ejércitos…asi se hizo llamar…-Dijo de manera pensativa en voz alta para que le escuchara el dragon-Claro…después de llamarme larva-dijo eso ultimo bajo, con un leve tic en la ceja y apretando el puño…

-Ya vera cuando le vea de nuevo…-Ignorando por completo la pose pensativa que el dragon tenía ahora…

- _ **[Que haya sido capaz de hablar con el fragmento de memoria de Thanatos…eso quiere decir que su control a rebasado el nivel que esperaba para este periodo…magia dragon Slayer…una magia compenetrada especialmente con las emociones a un nivel inimaginable…él fue completamente capaz de alcanzarla en unos pocos años cuando perfeccionarla llevaría más de 50 años…sin duda tu talento en esta vida ha rebasado completamente cualquier expectativa que haya tenido antes…Issei]**_ -

-…ig…aig… ¡Ddraig! ¡Ddraig! ¡Ddraig!-Llamaba fuertemente el muchacho al gran dragon que parecía haberse sumido en sus propios pensamientos dejando al muchacho solo en el plano mental.

- **[Ah…perdón me perdí en mis memorias lo siento solo recordé algo similar eso es todo…]** -

-similar dices…no te entiendo como sea dejando de lado el asunto de Thanatos…dime…cuanto crees que pase antes de que despierte han pasado ya dos días…mis reservas mágicas deben de haberse restablecido ya no crees…-

- **[De hecho tus reservas estándar se restablecieron ayer por la mañana…has estado durmiendo en realidad producto del cansancio…recuerdas que te había dicho que desvelarte no te iba a ser nada bien…pues tu cuerpo necesitaba descansar…]** -

-Ah…que esperabas…no podía hacer esos trabajos a la luz del día…-respondía como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

 **-[Pasabas varias horas en la madrugada, había días en los que casi no dormías…]-** replicaba el dragon rojo.

-Vale ya entendí…pero entonces, puedo despertar ya…estoy atrasado debo irme cuanto antes…la siguiente ciudad espera…además…-con cara seria miro al dragon…

- _ **[Supongo que está listo…me preguntara acera de Thanatos seguramente…]**_ -pensó el dragon al ver la mirada seria que tenía el pelinegro.

-Tengo hambre y quiero comer de inmediato…incluso aquí en mi mente la siento…me urge hincarle el diente a un buen filete…-ante ese comentario el dragon cayó al suelo quedando de cabeza…

- _ **[Porque de todas las cosas…debía suceder de esta manera…como puede ser este idiota el elegido de entre todos los humanos…este era el más apto…o es que ustedes solo buscaban darme dolores de cabeza desde el principio]**_ -Fue el pensamiento de Ddraig mientras se reincorporaba y maldecía internamente a los dos dioses dragones.

-estas viejo Ddraig quizás debas de pensarte en retirarte y dejarme tu poder…digo la edad y esas cosas no…-dijo divertido el peligro, pero rápidamente se cayó al der golpeado por la cola del gran dragon y enviado algunos metros más haya a besar el suelo.

-¡Eso me ha dolido pedazo de animal!-

- **[Te lo has buscado solo mocoso impertinente como se te ocurre tener tal expresión para decir una tontería como esa]** -

-¡No es una tontería el que no tengas la necesidad de comer por no tener un cuerpo no es mi culpa!-

- **[Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no uses esa expresión cuando hablas tonterías…mejor lárgate de aquí tu cuerpo ya está mejor y descansado a su 100 %...]** -dándose la vuelta para comenzar a ignorar al adolescente, dándole la espalda.

-Que ahora me harás la ley del hielo en serio el gran dragon celestial es asi, que aburrido eres…pero dejando tú berrinche…-ganándose entonces una fría mirada de esos grandes orbes verde esmeralda…

-Vale no intentes devorarme esta vez quieres…-con una gota de sudor en su nuca miraba algo asustado al dragon rojo.

- **[Tienes suerte de que no tenga esa necesidad mocoso…como sea vete ya…debemos movernos cuanto antes…]** -respirando una leve nube de humo al adolescente.

-Uf…que comiste una aldea indefensa con todo y casas…como sea hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte-viendo como el dragon se acosta en el suelo.

- **[Anda entonces habla ya]** -cerrando ambos ojos y preparándose para responder quizás una pregunta salida otra vez.

-¿Quién es Thanatos? Mas haya de saber cómo se llama y como le dicen aquí…no sé nada más de él…sabes algo acerca de ese dragon…-

El gran dragon rojo levanto la cabeza y miro al pelinegro un instante antes de asentir, y mirando hacia el horizonte…donde en el espacio mental del chico simulaba un atardecer eterno.

 **-[Un nombre nostálgico si me lo preguntas…pero te contestare eso si quieres…aunque será una historia un tanto larga…]** -

-Mi cuerpo está descansando ahora mismo…me mente está funcionando y aunque es cansado…es necesario saber quién era y más sabiendo que ejerzo varias de sus poderes, es lo lógico no crees…-

- **[Ciertamente es sabio conocerte a ti mismo…y si quieres saber entonces te lo diré…]** -mirando ahora al pelinegro sentado sobre su garra…

- **[Como bien sabrás…hace tiempo existieron dos dragones celestiales…contándome a mí…]** -

\- Albion…el dragon emperador celestial blanco, además de ti claro esta…verdad-se apresuró a decir el adolescente de cabellos negros y rojos.

- **[Asi es…él y yo éramos poderosos…pero no siempre fue asi…como todos los dragones…nacimos y crecimos y poco a poco fuimos ganando poder hasta convertirnos en algunos de los más fuertes…]** -

-Bien…esa parte ya me las has contado pero y que tiene que ver eso con Thanatos…y bueno, esa última parte de…los más fuertes…acaso hubo más-recibiendo una mirada divertida del gran dragon rojo.

- **[Tranquilo, no comas ansias pequeño…ahora llego a eso]** -sonriendo levemente al ver como Issei tenía una expresión que debería tener como un chico normal…curiosidad, el dragon a veces se lamentaba el estilo de vida del chico…pero en la otra vida…él le había dicho que si tuviese la oportunidad de retroceder el tiempo y alejarse de todo el mundo sobrenatural…el contesto…

- _"No cambiaria absolutamente nada…"_ -esa fue su sencilla respuesta….

- **[Bueno la historia solo dice que hubo dos…pero en realidad…fueron más, variaos más, al igual que los reyes dragones….]** -

-Recuerdo eso…los seis grandes reyes dragones…-

- **[Asi es…de entre ellos hubo varios más…como sea, de entre los reyes dragones solo se sabe de seis de ellos porque fueron los más fuertes quienes lograron sobrevivir y sobreponerse a la guerra des génesis…de igual manera sucedió con los dragones celestiales…solo Albion y yo sobrevivimos…de entre los cientos de nosotros…]** -

-Entonces hubo cientos otros dragones que eran igual a ti…-

- **[Es una forma de decirlo…pero lo correcto sería decir que esos dragones…solo eran iguales a mí en términos de poder…]** -

-No te entiendo, a que te refieres…-

- **[Bueno lo indicado seria decir que ellos eran los más fuertes de su raza…los dragones al igual que varias otras razas, teníamos diferentes especies…yo pertenecía a los dragones rojos, mientras Albion a los blancos…]** -

-Entonces…los dragones se diferenciaban una especia de la otra por el color…-

- **[A veces era asi…pero también los había los rojo de fuego, agua, tierra, hielo etc…los había de diferentes elementos…de todos los tamaños, formas y colores…]** -

-En resumen cientos de miles de especies distintas de dragones verdad…-dedujo el pelinegro mirando al gran dragon a los ojos.

- **[Asi es…y bueno de esas razas, vinieron varios reyes y dragones celestiales…todos ellos con poderes y habilidades únicas…y de entre todos ellos destacabas un total de 88 dragones que recibirían el título de dragones celestiales…]** -

-88 dragones con el poder de borrar a los dioses…-con asombro exclamo el pelinegro ante tal revelación…

- **[Asi es…a pesar de que hubo cientos a los cuales se les consideraba dragones celestiales, solo 88 fueron considerados en el libro de los dragones…como dragones celestiales]** -

-Recuerdo eso también…el registro donde está la historia de los dragones…el único archivo del cual solo los dioses dragones pueden ver y escribir…-

- **[Tu memoria es correcta Issei…]** -con satisfacción hablo el dragon, elogiando a su compañero.

- **[Bien…pues eso era…hasta que la guerra del génesis se desato…y aparecieron los primeros…dragon Breakers…]** -

Con pesar hablo de ellos el dragon comenzando un breve relato de aquellos tiempos…

Como los Real Génesis dragon dirigieron a los dragones…y a ellos les siguieron los verdaderos dragones imperiales, los dioses dragones y los dragones celestiales para enfrentarles, ayudados por varios reyes y señores dragones…

Los reyes, señores y caballeros dragon se encargaron de los dragones malignos, hijos de los dragon Breakers menos poderosos y peligrosos, pero igual de problemáticos que sus progenitores originales…

Relato los eones de guerra antes de que los mundos se formaran, y como sus números comenzaban a descender por todo el cosmos, desapareciendo mundos y razas completas…todo por la ambicion de Jhenova…un mal que deseaba no despertara nunca del sueño eterno en el que se le había puesto hace tanto tiempo que la memoria del dragon ya no recordaba.

Y asi como comenzó el relato con tristeza y pena, por los amigos que recordaba vio caer…término por hablar de los otros…

Para cuando termino la sangrienta batalla…solo quedaban seis dragones celestiales…de los 88 registrados…

Un precio grande para mantener la paz y perpetuidad de las cientos de razas de dragones sobrevivientes ante tal guerra…

Los dragones superiores que quedaron algunos perecieron por las heridas de las batallas y prefirieron ser destruidos a convertirse ellos mismos en una amenaza para los demás y la paz que tanto sacrificio les llevo lograr…

Y algunos otros decidieron entrar en un sueño eterno…para en caso de ser necesario…luchar contra Jhenova una vez más…

Entonces fue el turno de hablar de aquellos dragones celestiales…

A pesar del tiempo de paz logrado después de los dragon Breakers inicio otro…las guerras contra los dragones malignos…estando involucrados esta vez los dioses dragones, los dragones celestiales y los reyes dragones como fuerza principal…

Esta vez los sobrevivientes de los dragon Breakers aparecieron, los últimos vestigios y lucharon…a ellos se les enfrentaron los dragones celestiales, y fueron en estas batallas en las que los otros cuatro perecieron…no sin antes llevarse a sus enemigos por delante…

Entre ellos dos resaltaron…

Thanatos…el dragon de la muerte y la oscuridad…un dragon plateado…el dragon emperador plateado…

…y…

Hypnos el dragon del sueño y la tranquilidad…un dragon dorado…el dragon emperador dorado…

Pero también estaban,

Ancalong el dragon emperador negro…el Justice dragon…

Xilvrax el dragon emperador azul…el Destruction dragon…

De ellos quizás la muerte más memorable fue la de Thanatos quien se llenó no uno sino tres dragon Breakers a quienes liquido junto a él en lo profundo de las llamas de la tierra…

-Entiendo la historia…y ahora que has llegado a ese dato…me contaras de lleno con respecto a Thanatos verdad…-

- **[Asi es…a partir de ahí, Thanatos se pensó que había muerto…incluso yo lo lamente con Albion…todos ellos en aquel pasado que mi memoria ha olvidado…eran mis amigos, incluso el bastardo de Albion….no tengo recuerdos de él, pero cada vez que pienso en su nombre, leves memorias llegan a mi…en fin…volviendo a lo que nos concierne…el día que fuiste elegido…ese día lo último de él apareció…]** -

-Bien…me contaste de eso…este cuerpo mío…fue bendecido por el poder de los dioses dragones…para poder enfrentarme a lo último que quedaron de los dragon Breakers en vida…-

- **[Asi es…aunque al final logramos derrotarlos, matarles hubiesen tenido consecuencias…es por eso que con ayuda de seres superiores, de casi igual poder a nosotros los dragones, les sellamos y durante eones poco a poco fuimos quitándoles aquello que les daba su fuerza…]** -

-ya veo…entonces que fue lo que ocurrió-pregunto el adolescente mirando como el dragon tenía una mirada seria de repente.

- **[No consideramos una cosa…su mente, durante todo ese tiempo sellado, aun en estado de muerte, aprendieron a manipular su mente y el plano astral…y de alguna manera de la cual nos enteramos demasiado tarde…usaron la brecha dimensional para llegar a otro mundo…]** -

-Este mundo verdad…Earhtland…mi mundo-Issei solo sabía eso, Ddraig le había mentido, pero era necesario…decirle que él ya era de este mundo y evitar más preguntas que llevarían a respuestas difíciles de hacer…

- **[Asi es…tal parece que esto se debe a la misma manera en la que yo cruce a este mundo Issei…yo fui el escogido para entrenar a la persona que escogieron los dioses dragones…]** -

-Esta vez te refieres a mí cierto-

- **[Asi es…como sea, hace tiempo en este mundo, alguien abrió una brecha espacio tiempo…de alguna manera, encontraron y aprovecharon esa brecha y vinieron a este mundo, al menos una parte de su consciencia…mediante el poder residual mantuvieron una conexión de su mundo con este…y asi, lograron abrir una brecha más grande de forma permanente, tiempo después de haber manipulado a otro humano…]** -

La explicación del dragon la entendía…

Humanos…por ellos los sacrificios que habían realizado los dragones…se podrían ir al caño…y desatar el definitivo final de todos y todo en este mundo…

Odiaba las emociones malas…

Arrogancia…soberbia…El odio, la ira…la envidia…todo…pero…

Él también era humano…

Aunque él no supiese su verdadera naturaleza…Ddraig le había dicho que su cuerpo al tenerle a él le daba ciertas facultades especiales, pero que seguía siendo humano….

Pero aunque le desagradaba…

Se dio cuenta de que en ellos había también humildad…bondad…amabilidad…esa fue una razón más para proteger este mundo…

Además de los bellos parajes que en este se encontraban…

Había decidido que quizás no sea tan malo luchar por mantener este mundo asi…al menos de momento ese era su deseo…

- **[Pero regresando al tema que nos concierne…aquel día en que fuiste escogido…lo que quedaba de Thanatos un fragmento de su consciencia que dejo tras de sí junto con su alma y poder aparecieron…]-**

 **-** eso ultimo no me lo sabía la verdad… **-** murmuro pensante el adolescente.

 **-[Bueno…por razones que no conocíamos el, Hypnos y Xilvrax cruzaron las dimensiones hace tiempo siguiendo a un grupo de dragones malignos…vinieron aquí…a este mundo…y desataron un guerra entre dragones…o bueno no conozco bien los detalles…]-**

 **-** Información muy superficial si me lo preguntas…bueno entonces que tiene que ver eso con migo, sé que trata de Thanatos pero… **-**

 **-[A eso voy ya…como sea no se los detalles exactos más de lo que me mostro ahí, luego de derrotar a esos dragones vivieron un tiempo corto aquí…y fue durante ese tiempo que Thanatos se hizo conocido en este mundo…más allá de eso no se mas…]-**

 **-** Información superficial pero se le puede dar uso…como sea….-mirando ahora el atardecer, y teniendo entonces **…**

 **-** Ddraig…quería preguntarte algo hace tiempo…cuando me eligieron…yo…mi familia…sabes de ellos **-**

 **[Tu padre y madre murieron…no, no podría decir eso, no sabemos los detalles exactos…solo te encontraron ahí en un lejano lugar apartado de la civilización…apenas con vida, pero con un potencial único…un ser humano como ninguno…con corazón puro y un alma sin mancha…ideal para ejercer el poder de los dragones…]** -

-Entonces en mi vida antes de perder mi memoria…tenía familia…y todo…-pregunto el chico un poco emocionado.

Aquello puso en un dilema al dragon, era cierto que Issei tenía aun familia, quizás, después de todo, sus padre aún seguían vivos cuando el pereció en su mundo, quizás tenía un hermano o algún descendiente de él…

No estaba seguro, después de todo el tiempo transcurre de manera diferente entre dimensiones y mundos…

Y era muy posible que estos pocos meses aquí…fuesen décadas incluso siglos haya en su dimensión de origen…y por lo tanto…

 **-[…]-**

Ni siquiera sabía si quisiera pensar en eso…

- **[Como te he dicho…en este mundo tu vida fue salvada de las garras de la muerte…tus recuerdos todos desaparecieron en cuanto tu alma comenzaba a abandonar tu cuerpo…los dioses dragones solo te trajeron a la brecha dimensional donde le sanaron y bendijeron tu alma y cuerpo…tus padres, amigos…todos ellos ya no existen…el flujo de tiempo ahí…es más lento que aquí…fuiste llevado por cuatro días haya….y cuatrocientos años pasaron aquí…comprendes lo que quiero decirte verdad…]** -

-Comprendo…aun si tenía familia después de morir…el tiempo se los ha llevado ya verdad…-sonriendo con tristeza miraba hacia el horizonte.

El dragon apretaba los dientes, disgustado por lo que hacía, sabía que era lo que debía de hacerse…no era correcto…era necesario…

Mentirle a su compañero…por un bien mayor…

Se cuestionaba a él mismo…

Si podría mantener esto…y continuar mirando a Issei a los ojos en el futuro…

-No importa realmente…no los recuerdo…pero sabes…tengo la sensación de que realmente puedo confiar en ti sin importar que…y todo lo que haces lo haces por mi bien…Ddraig, sé que me cuidas, incluso si dices que no…como sea lo que trato de decir es que sé que realmente tu…eres un gran cómo decirlo…durante todo este tiempo…un padre…-

En su vida pocas veces le habían dejado sin palabras…

Y pocas veces sentía que realmente ya no tenía nada que decir…

Pero justo ahora…el chico le había quitado las palabras…

Por lo que solo sonrió y miro directamente al chico…

- **[No podría decirlo de otro manera…mocoso…tienes razón…todo este tiempo he cuidado de ti…incluso si no tengo un cuerpo para hacerlo…asi que escúchame y escúchame bien…]** -

Levantando una garra y poniéndola sobre el pecho del pelinegro…

- **[Fuiste escogido por los dioses dragones…para ejercer el poder de erradicar a los vestigios de Jhenova el peor de todos los males del universo…yo…fui escogido como el último de los dragones celestiales para ayudarte a ejercer ese poder como tu guardián…en mi recayó la tarea de enseñarte la senda del dragon rojo…]** -

Y de repente Issei estaba sorprendido, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos esmeraldas del dragon emperador.

- **[Pelee en incontables batallas y derrote a un sinfín de enemigos en el pasado…ahora como tu guardián…me vez como tu padre y siendo ese un honor para mí te digo desde ya…que no tolerare el fracaso, aun asi Issei, si algún día pierdes…pierde como todo un dragon, me prometiste hace tiempo no perder nunca…no importa que si pierdes o ganas…mientras des todo de ti yo estaré satisfecho y orgulloso asi que Issei Ddraignixr]** -

-Está bien Ddra….no, eres no solo mi guardián a partir de hoy…sino también…a partir de ahora…eres mi padre también…asi que papa…descuida…yo definitivamente venceré…venceré y demostrare lo fuerte que soy…te lo aseguro…papa-mostrando entonces aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban intensamente como fuego esmeralda resplandeciente a mas no poder…

Rebosaban de poder y emoción como nunca…

Y de la misma manera los ojos del dragon comenzaron a brillar con igual intensidad y poder…

Ambos…

Protegido y guardián…

Ahora un padre inesperado para un hijo inesperado…

Pero definitivamente ambos compartiendo un lazo que tenían desde el día en que Issei vio la luz por primera vez…

Un lazo que ni siquiera la muerte pudo romper…trascendiendo tiempo y espacio este se mantuvo…y se mantendría por siempre…

…

 _ **(Salto de tiempo)**_

…

Ya habían pasado algunos más de diez días desde que Issei despertó…y para su mala suerte descubrió una cosa…

Al despertar del tan largo letargo…

Sus movimientos de inmediato fueron torpes y lentos a tal punto que incluso caminar le resultaba difícil…

Otras veces sus movimientos eran fuertes y rápidos…a tal punto de atravesar paredes cuando lo único que quería era dar un paso…

Había descubierto algo…más con respecto a su condición…

Después de usar el drive…su coordinación se iría de paseo por tres días antes de que pudiese moverse con algo de normalidad…

Y debido a eso a petición de Yukino y recomendación de Sting…se quedó en el gremio mientras se recuperaba…

Asi que cuando estuvo listo para irse…

-Asi que te vas ya eh mocoso…-dijo el gran hombre de cabello verde sentado al frente del pelinegro.

-Asi es…mi viaje aún no termina hay muchos lugares que ver y conocer…lugares por los que alguna vez…-tocando su brazo izquierdo…-Mi padre camino…debo de ver todo ello-

-Entonces eso quiere decir…que sigues la ruta que alguna vez voló tu padre verdad…un dragon de oscuridad…-

-Ah…bueno…en realidad ese sería mi tío, mi padre es otro dragon…Rougue…pensé que te lo había dicho ya-

-Lo siento…pero pensar que estas, involucrado directamente con dos dragones…esta fuera del pensamiento de un dragon Slayer…al menos sabías eso verdad-

-Quieres que te mienta o te diga la verdad…-respondió con simpleza.

-La verdad sería realmente apreciada en este caso Issei-

-Pues-mirándose de repente con expresión seria…

-Ni yo mismo lo sé exactamente-con esa respuesta que había estado esperando medio mundo en el gremio…cayeron incluso Issei podría jurar que cayeron algunas personas afuera…

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE RESPUESTA ES ESA?!-exclamaron varios de los miembros del gremio, pues durante los últimos días, desde que se había recuperado él había entablado ya una buena amistad con varios de los miembros del gremio.

-Mentiría si dijera que se algo la verdad…-respondiendo de los más normal.

-A veces pienso que lo haces a propósito-sentándose al lado del God Slayer y mirándole disgustado.

-Para nada te lo puedo asegurar…ah…pero cuando llega lo que pedí…hmmm-levantándose y mirando a todos lados buscando a una persona en especial.

-¡AHORA Me ESTA IGNORANDO!-se levantaba algo exaltado a punto de propinarle a un distraído Issei, pero era detenido de inmediato por el peliverde y un divertido maestro que le sujetaban los brazos y piernas.

-Va-vamos tranquilízate un poco Rougue ya sabes que él es asi de distraído la mayor parte del tiempo so-solo déjalo ser jaja-jajaja-

-Suéltenme le di un lección antes se la daré de nuevo déjenme…-

-Te escuche…y fue solo porque ataque con mi magia secundaria…si hubiese usado mi magia dragon Slayer y el _**drive**_ otro hubiera sido el resultado…asi que deja deser pretencioso…sombrita-

Con suma simpleza dijo eso, y de un momento a otro la fuerza que aplicaban el dragon Slayer de luz y el God Slayer de trueno parecían ser insuficientes.

Es más por un momento Rougue se convirtió de dragon Slayer de sombras…a un dragon Slayer de fuego…

Incluyendo los dientes y el aliento de fuego…todo…

-Que pasa…eh…no vienes…-incitando una pelea mientras tenía una sonrisa salvaje en el rostro.

-Tú maldito mocoso ya verás…-

-Anda que esperas vamos esta vez te aseguro ir con todo desde el principio vamos…-poniéndose de manera divertida en pose de pelea esperando a que soltasen al dragon Slayer de sombras…

Sin embargo…

-Te he dicho que dejes de ser pretencioso con el señor Rougue Issei-decía alguien mientras apretaba una de las mejillas del pelinegro como si no hubiese un mañana, interrumpiendo el repentino escándalo que se había desatado.

-Lo-lo…yo en serio lo siento, señorita Yukino por favor deje de castigarme me duele en serio…-

Los demás miraban esta escena atónitos, lo cierto era que al parecer lo único que podía controlar a Issei eran dos cosas…

Comida…

Recordaban el día que despertó…la mañana del tercer día…

No encontraron comida alguna en la cocina…aunque la encontraron hecha un desastre…pues alguien había cocinado y no limpiado esta….

Claro está devoro toda la comida que debería de durar usa semana en menos de una hora…

Ya para colmo aún tenía hambre…

Ese día en el gremio, el restaurante no abrió por falta de alimentos…

Y la otra cosa capaz de controlarle…eran las chicas…

Siendo Yukino, la jefa de las camareras y las camareras quienes podían ejercer autoridad sobre el impulsivo adolescente…que era poco tolerante con algunos miembros del gremio…en especial con Rougue…

Más aun cuando le dijeron al dragon Slayer de oscuridad….que debía de pagar por la destrucción del estadio…

-Porque debo pagar por eso…-recuerdan bien el comentario despreocupado que hizo…

Excusándose que cosas asi eran inevitables en una pelea entre dragones, asi que pasaba a irse…

Cosa que fue difícil de impedir debido a la velocidad que había adquirido de repente, no teniendo en su cuerpo, activados los círculos de aumento de peso…sus movimientos eran más rápidos y flexibles….

Incluso sus sentidos aumentaron al punto de ser capaz de reaccionar a los golpes de Rougue convertido en sombras quien le intento detener en un principio…

Cabe decir que durante la persecución también se unió Sting quien llevaba en todo momento unas facturas con los costos que tendría que pagar por los destrozos del estadio.

Sin embargo debido a la velocidad del pelinegro este les superaba y no parecía cansarse en lo absoluto…

Pero fue cuando la pelea estuvo por desatarse…

Que la peliplatino entro…gritando a Issei que dejara de pelear…

Increíblemente este obedeció de golpe…y dejo al lucha….volviéndose de salvaje a muy, muy dócil de repente…

La reacción de los demás miembros del gremio que se habían unido a la persecución…en realidad no, tenían precio…

Cabe decir que llevaban persiguiéndole medio día…sin resultados…

A partir de ahí la vida para todos se volvió un poco más simple…

Al no tener manera de pagarle al gremio…

Se le contrato, debido a una idea de la maga estelar…

Cual fue…que Issei trabajara…

Por lo que vistiéndolo como un mesero y poniéndolo a trabajar fue la mejor solución…

Lo cual le valió al gremio un jugoso ingreso diario…debido a que el pobre Issei era rápidamente abordado por el público especialmente femenino…y de todas las edades en especial jovencitas

Incluso Yukino, el primer día que le puso el traje, al igual que las demás miembros mujeres del gremio….por poco tuvo una hemorragia nasal al ver que Issei lucia ligeramente avergonzado…

Sumándole a eso, su ligera apariencia femenina además de estatura algo baja…

Resultaba según las clientas ser un chico demasiado adorable…

Por esta razón el pobre siempre terminaba cansado, lo peor era que no tenía un respiro con tanto ajetreo en el trabajo, la razón para pedir por el servicio que ofrecía el establecimiento…las mujeres hacían fila…una larga fila…

El trabajo no era físicamente cansado…

Era peor…

Mentalmente dejaba al pelinegro con el ánimo por los suelos…

Incluso hace dos días una mujer de familia noble intento secuestrarlo para que sirviese en su mansión de manera permanente…

Otra vez varias señoras buscaban emparejarle con sus respectivas hijas, incluso ancianas buscaban llevárselo a casa…

Pero eso es otra historia…

Regresando al presente…

-Bien…pues Issei si tienes energías para buscar pelea deberías de ir y comenzar a trabajar…y recuerda ser amable con las clientes todo el tiempo o no tendras mas bocadillos para comer…-

Amenazo la peliplatino, y de inmediato el pelinegro se calmó…olvidando su pedido y dirigiéndose a la barra a por su acostumbrado mandil y libreta para apuntar los pedidos…

Al tener el restaurante, justo al lado del gremio al cual se le podía ver por un gran umbral en la pared.

-Diaria que esta chica de un momento a otro se volvió una estricta madre…-

-Pero hay que reconocerlo Orga…su control sobre el revoltoso Issei es increíble…-viendo como él iba a atender una mesa…

Luego era llamado por una de las camareras para que deje el pedio….

-Aunque a veces pienso que las mujeres abusan del pobre…-miraba un poco deprimido al pobre pelinegro que no podía hacer nada más que trabajar.

-Esto es…bueno su deuda está casi saldada verdad…me pregunto cómo haremos para cubrir la demanda cuando ese chico se valla….apuesto que tendremos a varias clientes aquí muy insatisfechas…-murmuro el mago castaño mientras veía como el adolescente de cabello negro anotaba algunos pedidos de una mesa.

-Como sea ese chiquillo me pone de los nervios cada vez que lo veo…-murmuraba un poco molesto el dragon Slayer de sombras.

-Bueno…señor Rougue, señor Orga, maestro Sting, me retiro por un trabajo volveré mañana…-anunciaba la peliplatino-Descuiden hablare con Issei para que no cause ningún problema el día de hoy-retirándose y yendo hacia donde estaban las mesas donde estaba atendiendo ya el pelinegro.

-Esta chica…en serio está cambiando no creen…-murmuro Orga comiendo un emparedado.

-Bueno…todos hemos cambiado un poco supongo…además con alguien como ese chico por aquí…ella parece más animada todos los días…-El rubio miraba a interacción entre Yukino y el pelinegro.

Ciertamente parecía la de una hermana mayor con su hermano menor…

-Bueno…entonces comprendes que no debes de causar problemas cierto…-comenzaba diciendo de manera autoritaria la maga estelar.

-Yo no los busco, ellos me buscan a mí…-recibiendo entonces un leve coscorrón en su cabeza…que más que dolerle…le controlaban de alguna manera…

-Muchachito…no debes por ningún motivo mandar a volar a los clientes…-reprochaba Yukino, pues con anterioridad un grupo de sujetos de fuera de la ciudad vieron a las hermosas mujeres que hacían fila en el establecimiento, y decidieron molestarlas…

Grave error…

El pelinegro escucho el grito de una de ellas que era arrastrada de una de sus manos lejos de la fila…

El resultado de que ellos pensaran que además de debilucha…perdón le llamaron debilucha…

He incluso le llamaron adorable niñita…

Trataron de llevárselo pensando que era una chica…

Todos ellos terminaron estampados contra la pared del edificio contiguo, en la fachada de ese edificio aún se podían apreciar las huellas de los cuerpos estampados ahí.

-Pero esos tipos estaban molestando a las clientas, además eso quitaría clientela y no voy a poder pagar mi deuda…sin las generosas propinas que siempre me dan…-se defendió Issei.

-Aun asi no es excusa para hacerlo…si es asi solo llama a cualquiera del gremio cualquiera ahí puede manejar a tipos como esos…asi que prométeme que no causaras problemas hasta que regrese mañana…-

-Vale lo intentare…pero porque debo de ser agradable con todos…no me gusta cuando me miran asi…me da miedo…-temblando ligeramente al recordar las miradas de todos las mujeres sobre él.

-Más te vale dejar esa actitud o de lo contrario no te volveré a dar de estas cuando regrese…-mostrándole de repente en frente del pelinegro una pequeña bolsa de tela de tamaño mediano con un lazo blanco en ella, sin embargo el joven dragon Slayer olfateo de inmediato y supo de qué se trataba…

-Galletas-y de repente se había transformado en un gato que movía rítmicamente ambas manos como jugando con la bolsa que Yukino sostenía y movía de lado a lado incitando al chico a jugar con ella.

Cabe decir que los demás hombre miraban esto con pena ajena….mientras que por el contrario las mujeres parecían que iban a raptar al pelinegro en cualquier momento.

-Bueno recuerda ser un buen chico y pórtate bien mientras no estoy vale…-

-Entiendo, entiendo…-ya de pie y con una galleta en sus manos a punto de ir a su boca.

-Espera ahí…no tan rápido-quitándole la galleta y poniéndola de vuelta en la bolsa dejando que el pelinegro mordiese el aire solamente.

-Pero pensé que podía…-no son solo para ti son para todos en el gremio-Mary-llamo y casi al instante apareció la camarera de cabello negro.

-Que paso señorita Yukino-

-Por favor guarda esto para el almuerzo en el gremio y mantenlo lejos de Issei, es una sorpresa…y no tienes permitido usar tu magia para quitárselas…-

-Eres mala señorita Yukino esas galletas en serio huelen bien…-con unas intensas cascadas de lágrimas el pelinegro se quejaba, viendo como Mary se iba dentro del restaurante.

-Bien ahora me voy recuerda, pórtate bien-y justo antes de irse hizo algo que dejo en blanco al dragon Slayer de oscuridad.

KISS

Repentinamente la maga estelar beso la frente del adolescente…

Y de repente en él se podía ver un contador de daño…

10 hit…

20 hit…

30 hit…

40 hit…

50 hit…

PERFECT…PERFECT-PERFECT

Se leyó en el marcador antes de que el pelinegro cayera al suelo con una sonrisa idiota…

Por qué…

Para desgracia o fortuna…no fortuna, definitivamente fortuna…pues si tu estuvieras desde la perspectiva de los magos varones del gremio lo entenderías…

Como de costumbre la peliplatino vestía su ya característica vestimenta que consta de un vestido blanco sin tirantes y una capa muy llamativa…

Esta vez la chica había optado por solo usar el vestido y una capa corta, lo cual además de lucir sus ya llamativas curvas acentuaba aún más su figura…

Y eso sería para todos en el gremio lo más normal del mundo verla con esas vestimentas…pero el verdadero asunto fue que debido a ella vestía eso, un vestido que inocentemente mostraba un poco más de escote del que estaba acostumbrado…y sobre todo a la estatura del pelinegro, ella tuvo que agacharse levemente para darle ese beso…

Era cierto que su relación podría decirse que de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto la de un hermano y hermana…

Pero justo ahí…él pudo tener una generosa vista del gran escote de la peliblanca, que no sabía que había hecho algo como eso….

Las quijadas de los hombres del gremio cayeron al suelo…pues Yukino era por mucho la mujer más hermosa y atractiva del gremio…

Por esa razón…aunque el chico apenas supiera de esas cosas esa muestra de afecto y esas vistas…hicieron colapsar su mente por no saber que sentir exactamente…

Alegría…

Placer…

Culpa…no culpa no na que ver, le gustaban las mujeres…

Debido a eso cayó…

-Nos vemos Issei cuídate y haz caso a lo que te digan-con eso la joven maga se fue, dejando atrás a un aun atontado Issei que no hacía más que repetir lo mismo….

-Rosa…era rosa…rosa…jejejeje-repetía aparentemente el color del brasier de la maga estelar.

- _ **[Este idiota…aun si su perversión le fue quitada…no puedo creer que algo de eso quedo…aunque claro esta…es un macho después de todo…asi que supongo…puede ser normal aun asi… ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY DICIENDO AHORA! ¡PORQUE DEMONIOS NO REACCIONAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ IDIOTA!]**_ -

Gritaba el dragon rojo al ver cómo era que su ahora hijo quedaba atontado por lo que acababa de ocurrirle…más aún seguía sin reaccionar.

-Oye…ese chiquillo…en serio comienzo a odiarlo…-Murmuro Orga con una leve sombra sobre su rostro.

-Yo recibí un golpe por cierto incidente aun asi….porque siento que ese mocoso me ha superado-murmuraba Rougue recordando cierto incidente que ocurrió antes de regresar de Crocus.

-Justo ahora el pequeño me cae menos bien-murmuro el rubio doblando por completo una cuchara de metal en su mano.

Sip sentimientos muy bien ganados por la condenada suerte del adolescente dragon Slayer de oscuridad…

Primero…él pudo sentir con suma comodidad y sin preocuparse…los pechos de la maga estelar…más aun recostarse como si de una almohada se tratase…

Había ganado la atención de la clientela femenina, no la había acaparado por completo…

Además de que tal parecía que había ganado fácilmente el cariño de cierta maga peliplatino de la noche a la mañana…incluso vivía con ella en su departamento…

Pero no se podía negar algo…

Que él era condenadamente suertudo…

Y asi el día transcurrió con normalidad, hasta la hora del almuerzo donde una escena algo extraño ocurrió.

Ese día fue un día de juegos para todos, incluso los malos ánimos se esfumaron…la razón…

El regalo de Yukino…

Un tipo de comida mágica que tenía por función la de anular la gravedad a la que normalmente uno está sujeto…

Galletas anti-gravedad…

Un dulce muy usado en fiestas de infantiles…

Pero que en esta ocasión fueron la solución perfecta para terminar con algunos disgustos de los miembros del gremio para con Issei, ese día todos jugaron bastante después de comer dichas galletas, el restaurante cerró temprano por un juego de futbol a gravedad cero…

Pero todos terminaron como amigos cuando el efecto término, definitivamente Issei se había terminado de adaptar al gremio.

 _ **(Salto de tiempo tres días más tarde)**_

-Mmm…entonces…cual escoges…-de manera seria preguntaba el maestro Sting a su ahora amigo Issei, quien se encontraba delante de el con igual expresión grave….

Mientras los demás miembros del gremio les miraban confundidos…

Otros nerviosos…ansiosos…

Algunos emocionados

Otros mordiéndose las uñas…

-Ciertamente me has acorralado…debo decir que no esperaba algo como esto…pero eres el maestro del gremio después de todo…asi que creo que es normal…-sonriendo satisfecho y con un deje de sorpresa hablo el pelinegro al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos.

-Solo puedes escoger una…tu vida depende de ello…si desistes…puedes irte y no dejar nada atrás…te lo aseguro…pero si sigues y fallas…habrá consecuencias…-sonriendo con suficiencia y apoyándose en su puño le miraba.

-Parece benevolente pero iré a por todas…apostar por ello aun si todo parece perdido…-sonriendo de igual manera y mirándole igual.

Estirando su mano que era un puño a una velocidad de miedo, mientras el rubio le miraba sin inmutarse…

Hasta que vio lo que deseaba…

Indetectable para alguien normal…no para el ojo humano normal…pero definitivamente perceptible para los agudos sentidos dragon que tenía el joven dragon Slayer de oscuridad…

Una leve contracción ocular en el ojo derecho al ver que el puño se dirigía hacia ese lado…

- _Caíste…Sting_ -aseguro mentalmente y dirigiendo su puño a ese lado aumentando su velocidad…

Tomo la carta de su mano…

Asi es…los dos dragon Slayers…estaban jugando cartas…

Una manera pacífica y varonil de resolver ciertos problemas que habían surgido…

Debido a complicaciones el trabajo de Yukino, ella no podría venir hasta dentro de dos días por lo que se especulaba…

Y era debido a eso que el control sobre el dragon Slayer de oscuridad era limitado…

Se volvía agresivo con los varones…

Mientras que con las mujeres era amable con los demás, claro solo con varones era agresivo…

Lo cual en algún momento causaba varios problemas…problemas que al final por decisión de Mary el conflicto se resolvería pacíficamente con un juego de cartas…

Y asi, después de tres horas de intenso juego….este era ahora la partida final…contándose para ambos 4 victorias…

Un empate…

Al principio también jugaron Orga, Rufus y Rougue…pero increíblemente…el adolescente demostró tener un peculiar estilo de juego…lo cual término con su victoria sobre ellos…

Sin duda alguna…su juego era realmente bueno…

-Y lo que tengo son….bueno, bueno…Flor imperial…-sonriendo mostraba la combinación de sus cartas…-Bueno entonces muéstrame lo que tiene…Maestro Sting-

Mientras que por otro lado Sting estaba con varias gotas de sudor corriendo por su rostro…

Este resultado definitivamente no lo esperaba…

-Con esto…todos…saquen lo que tengan en sus bolsillos-Bajando derrotado la cabeza…

Además de acordar no armar alboroto…en caso de que issei perdiera, a él no le pareció justo que solo el perdiera algo…asi que aposto algo…

Mostro algo que desorbito los ojos de todos los miembros del gremio…

Un enorme diamante del tamaño de la cabeza de un hombre…

Decir que ese día tanto el maestro como los demás miembros del gremio casi se quedan sin voz e Issei casi se queda sordo…por el grito que estaba seguro podría haberse escuchado en el pueblo a 10 kilómetros de la ciudad.

Con ese diamante entregado asi como asi…cubrió las tres cuartas partes de su deuda…

Él debía aceptarlo…el muy condenado estadio era caro…más aun con las ampliaciones y modificaciones y mejoras que le estaban haciendo…caro si señor….y en mármol de la más fina calidad…definitivamente algo que no se obtendría de una cantera cualquiera y cercana…

Pero a Issei no le importo en lo absoluto entregarlo, y lo que desconcertó más aun a los fue la respuesta a como lo obtuvo…

- _simplemente lo encontré en lo profundo de la cueva donde me quede algunos meses mientras entrenaba…habían algunos más pero solo podía llevarme uno…tome uno y me fui…_ -

Si uno significaba una fortuna…pensar en algunos más…no habría un precio para calcular que se podría comprar con todo ese dinero…

Regresando al presente…

-Este mocoso…acabo completamente con mis ahorros del mes…-Orga dejando una bolsa de cuero sobre la mesa con varias monedas en ella, mientras un aura depresiva le cubría.

-Nos engañó completamente…con inocentes palabras…en serio quiero golpearlo ahora mismo-comento derrotado el mago de sombras, poniendo en la mesa una bolsa del mismo volumen que la de Orga…

Entonces vio a Rufus y otros magos que también habían entrado a apostar a ver quién ganaba mirarse pues varios no tenían dinero…

-Si no tienen dinero…no importa…pueden pagar esto con trabajo…escuche que en el nuevo estadio está a falta de personal…porque no van ahí mañana de esa manera…el resto de la deuda esta condonada…les parece eso…-

Rufus…incluso Sting…miraron con aura asesina al pelinegro que seguía sonriendo amablemente.

- _esa sonrisa no expresa lo que en verdad estas sintiendo…maldito mocoso_ -fue el pensamiento de él maestro del gremio apretando los dientes.

-Bueno dejando de lado la condonación de la deuda…como se acordó…el restaurante tomara el 20 % de lo ganado…asi que tomare esto por ahora…y lo demás por favor preséntense mañana para el trabajo-

Fue el comentario de Mary mientras tomaba las bolsas de dinero sobre la mesa y se las llevaba sonriendo angelicalmente…

-O-O-o-oye Mary espera ese es mi dinero no puedes…-

-Pero acordamos eso Issei, el pago acordado era en efectivo…-sonriendo angelicalmente se iba.

-Esa sonrisa no tiene nada de angelical definitivamente-murmuro dejando ir a la camarera, presintiendo que si le detenía o intentaba negarse a lo acordado…algo malo ocurriría…

-Bueno como sea….-estirándose y comenzando a torcer un poco su torso para librarse de algo de tensión por el juego-Eso fue entretenido…gracias a todos-sonriendo divertidamente les miraba.

- _Se está burlando de nosotros_ -fue el pensamiento colectivo…varios miembros del gremio tuvieron sus ojos resplandeciendo en ira y buscando darle una lección al joven mago.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Yukino, han pasado varios días la verdad-hablo contenta Mary, llamando la atención de varios de los presentes.

Varios voltearon a saludar a la mag estelar, y debido a que Issei estaba estirándose mientras bostezaba no alcanzo a escuchar el saludo que todos le estaban dando a la peliplateado, incluso el saludo de los dos dragones gemelos de Sabertooh.

Fue después de un tiempo de que la maga estelar se acercase hasta cerca del centro del gremio, cuando llamo al pelinegro que aún no lo había percibido…

-Hola pequeño Issei como has estado estos días…-saludo alegremente.

De inmediato el pelinegro volteo hacia ella contento…su mejor amiga hasta ese momento de su vida había regresado…sin embargo…cuando la vio…

Por un instante continuo con esa expresión…y de repente…

ESCALOFRIOS…

Todos en el gremio lo sintieron…

Algo los puso alerta…

Algo hizo a todos detenerse…

Algo realmente peligroso había aparecido de repente en el gremio…

Quienes estaban hablando de repente empezaron a sudar a mares…sudor corría por sus rostros…

Varios vasos cayeron al suelo y se rompieron…

Incluso los magos más fuertes fueron sorprendidos…no golpeados por lo mismo…

Sed de sangre….intensiones asesinas reales…

Sting, Rougue, Rufus, Orga y varios otros buscaron desesperados de donde o quien tenía tales cosas…buscando frenéticamente por todos lados…

TAP-TAP-TAP

Todos escucharon de repente a alguien caminando…y de inmediato voltearon a ver de quien se trataba…

Pues todos tenían ese pensamiento en su mente…

" _¿Quién en su sano juicio se movería ahora…?"_

Cuando todos voltearon…

Nadie podía creer lo que ocurría…

TAP

Caminado tranquilamente…

TAP

Denotando toda esa aura asesina…

TAP

Parecía deslizarse en vez de caminar…

- _ **[La especialidad de Thanatos era el asesinato…de entre todos los dragones…era quien más era temido por ello…escondiendo su sed de sangre hasta el último segundo…tomando por sorpresa al enemigo…pero de entre todos los dragones celestiales…era quien tenía una más afinada sed de sangre…con ella era capaz de quitarle las ganas de vivir a sus enemigos…el dragon de la muerte…aprender por instinto…la capacidad de intimidar con solo tu aura asesina…que tan rápido comprenderás la verdadera naturaleza…del poder dejado atrás por Thanatos…]**_ \- fueron los pensamientos del dragon rojo mirando atentamente el accionar de su ahora hijo.

TAP

Quien estaba caminando…era Issei, mientras él, para algunos sobre el parecía haberse formado un manto plateado…

Un manto hecho de aura plateada asesina…

- _¿Por-porque siento que si me muevo…?_ -

- _¿Qué demonios está pasando…el ambiente es totalmente pesado…?_ -

- _¿Mis sentidos están gritando peligro…pero…porque de repente…no puedo moverme?_ -

Fueron algunos de los pensamientos de varios de los miembros del gremio…

Pero todos tenían un solo pensamiento en común…no….

Una sola palabra para describir al pelinegro que caminaba hacia el centro del gremio….

 _ **-…MUERTE…-**_

Solo eso pudieron decir todos…

Al ver a Issei caminar como si fuese a dar muerte a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino

Hasta que él se detuvo…

En frente de una persona…

En frente de Yukino…

-I…I…I…I-balbuceaba nerviosamente la maga estelar…la sed de sangre de repente comenzaba a alejarse, y algunos de los miembros caían de rodillas, respirando erráticamente…

Por otro lado los más fuertes quienes pudieron resistir el golpe del aura asesina…respiraban cansados…

Y ahora miraban…a un Issei de espaldas en frente de la maga estelar…

-Tu… ¿Quién eres?-

A todos les helo la sangre…literalmente…por un instante…sintieron la temperatura bajar…

Esas palabras…fueron dichas sin el más mínimo ápice de emoción…e igual de afiladas que la más peligrosa espada…

-responde… ¿Quién eres tú?-volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez en tono de mando…con un mensaje oculto innegable…

- _habla o muere_ -

-Y-yo-yo-balbuceaba la maga estelar apenas pudiendo mantenerse de pie por la presión que ejercía el pelinegro delante de ella.

-Continuas haciéndote el tonto…déjame decirte esto…respondes de inmediato…o de lo contrario…-

Levantando la mano sobre el…y de repente…

- _ **¡Arte secreta del dragon Slayer: Sentencia del emperador de la noche!**_ -exclamo y en su mano una peligrosa, afilada…y aterradora guadaña había aparecido…

Dos veces más grande que él, pero sosteniendo firmemente la guadaña que de repente se había formado de oscuridad pura…apuntado el filo de la hoja de esta contra el desprotegido cuello de la chica de cabellos plateados.

La maga estelar…solo podía mirar delante de si…

Ahí…

De pie se encontraba para algunos…un chico que alguna vez le trato como una hermana…

Ahora se encontraba alguien quien estaba amenazando sin lugar a dudas…su vida…

-Por última vez… ¡!-de repente tuvo que dar un paso atrás…esquivando por poco.

Dos golpes certeros que iban contra su cabeza…pero en ningún momento perdió la expresión en blanco de su rostro…el cual se mostraba aterradoramente sereno.

Los dos golpes fueron dados por ambos dragon Slayers de Sabertooh.

-¡Que rayos es lo que te sucede Issei!-aumentando el aura blanca a su alrededor, asi como una intensa luz blanca en su mano formando un faro en su puño.

-¡Puedes decir cuál es tu maldito problema…!-haciendo que la sombras en todo el gremio comenzaran a agitarse, se paraba decidido Rougue.

-…-a pesar de estar ahí amenazándole justo ahora los dos más fuertes del gremio Sabertooh, eso no aprecia asustarle, ni mucho menos querer retroceder…

-¡Acaso planeas quedarte callado maldito mocoso!-apareciendo justo detrás del pelinegro aparecía el God Slayer preparando uno de sus letales golpes de trueno el cual soltó sin contemplaciones.

PROOOOONW

Fallando inútilmente el golpe.

-Si apuntas a mi espalda…debes de esperar que yo haga lo mismo…-susurro peligrosamente detrás suyo

-Lo mismo pasa con ustedes dos…la luz y las sombras…si no son fuertes…serán devoradas por la oscuridad…si son asi de débiles…-volvió a hablar con esa voz carente de cualquier emoción…

Volviendo a susurrar detrás de ambos dragon Slayers…quienes voltearon de inmediato solo para encontrarse con la cara de terror de varios del gremio, pero no por las habilidades ni la voz del adolescente…sino…

Por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir detrás de ambos…

Al darse cuenta de esa mirada en los rostros de sus compañeros. De inmediato voltearon…solo para ver algo que les helo la sangre a todos…

SLASH

El sonido del metal golpeando el cuerpo de alguien pudo escucharse claramente por todo el gremio, al igual que la persona a la que el pelinegro golpeo con la letal guadaña.

No era más que la joven maga estelar, la cual salió disparada con fuerza hacia el exterior del gremio atravesando una pared y creando una densa cortina de humo.

Todos tenían los ojos abiertos a tope…pero en especial…

Los dos dragon Slayers, no solo sorpresa y miedo se reflejaron n sus ojos al igual que el resto del gremio…

Sino también…

Ira…

Furia…

Rabia…

- **¡IIIIIISSEEEEIIIIIIII!** -ambos saltando de repente contra el dragon Slayer de oscuridad habiendo activando inconscientemente el modo drive respectivo de cada uno, triplicando de repente sus estadísticas estándar de golpe.

- _ **¡Rugido del dragon blanco!**_ -

- _ **¡Rugido del dragon de las sombras!**_ -

Y lanzando dos potentes rugidos al mismo tiempo.

- **…idiotas…** -con una fría voz se dirigió hacia a ellos, y viendo como el doble rugido se acercaba a Él peligrosamente, miro fugazmente hacia atrás para ver a los demás miembros del gremio y por un instante cruzo miradas con la camarera alegre Mary…

Volteando inmediatamente y comenzando a girar la guadaña hasta crear un escudo con ella.

-Suficiente-exclamaba mientras desmenuzaba el torrente de luz y sombras que iban contra él, sin dejar que una sola beta de energía destructiva saliese de ese escudo el cual de repente parecía haberse convertido en un agujero negro.

ZWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Termino de repelerlo, cuando sintió peligro justo en su espalda, por lo que de inmediato con un movimiento fluido de su la uso para protegerse de los dos golpes de los dragones gemelos de Sabertooh.

-Como…como… ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARLA?!-Grito a todo pulmón el rubio volviendo a lanzar otro golpe el cual era rápidamente evadido por el dragon Slayer de oscuridad.

PAM

-¡Ella confió en ti Issei!-lanzando una veloz patada que fue bloqueada con el mango de la guadaña

PAM

Y en un pestañeo estaba defendiéndose del feroz ataque de ambos dragon Slayers.

PAM

PAM

PAM

-¡Es que no dirás nada! ¡Solo la golpeas asi como asi que demonios te sucede!-exigió Sting lanzando de repente un potente rayo blanco desde su mano.

Sin mucho esfuerzo Issei movió la guadaña en un corte vertical cortando sin dificultad el ataque.

-¡Responde!-apareciendo desde atrás, mientras tenía su puño izquierdo revestido en sombras las cuales habían formado una peligrosa y afilada garra.

-…-

Sin embargo el pelinegro se mantenía de la misma forma, una mirada vacía, y una expresión serena…

-No te quedes callado maldita sea.-

Lanzándose ambos dragon Slayer al mismo tiempo.

-…el tiempo…fue suficiente…-susurro justo en el centro de ambos…

Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para detener en seco a ambos magos, que pudieron jurar por un momento…

No tener a un humano a su lado…

Sino a la muerte encarnada en un dragon…

Y si uno se lo figurase…

Ahí en medio de ambos magos de Sabertooh, se podía apreciar la imagen de un dragon plateado de ojos dorados…

Y al instante…

Absolutamente nada…

Ambos magos solo se detuvieron sin poder reaccionar, no sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado ya…

Un segundo…

Un minuto…

Una hora…

Un día…

Habían perdido el sentido del tiempo…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Hasta que un grito, el grito de una chica les saco del trance…

Reaccionando de inmediato y volteando hacia donde había venido el grito viendo entonces a Issei parado sobre algunos escombros que no eran más que los fragmentos de la pared que el pelinegro había destruido al lanzar a la joven maga contra esta.

Sosteniendo por el cuello a una persona, debido a la velocidad a la que se movió una cortina de humo se levantó, sin embargo por la ropas de la persona que sostenía el chico era obvio quien era…

Botas altas, asi como una capa corta…

Era Yukino a quien sostenía con una mano y al estar a algunos centímetros del suelo y levantara hasta donde su mano le permitía esta estaba a medio metro del suelo, moviendo sus pies erráticamente mientras balbuceaba algo desesperadamente…

-Si quieres que te suelte lo único que tienes que decir es quien eres…de lo contrario-moviendo maestramente la mortífera guadaña fue movida hasta estar a centímetros del cuello de la maga…

-Contesta o será tu vida la que dejes detrás…-volteando más rápido de lo que una persona normal notaria, y mirando a ambos dragon Slayers a ambos lados, Sting a su derecha y Rougue a su izquierda.

La nube de polvo a un se mantenía, y mantenía cubiertos el rostro de la maga y el de Issei, pero por donde estaban de pie ambos dragon Slayers sabían que el dragon Slayer de oscuridad aún se encontraba ahí, apuntando la letal guadaña hacia su compañera.

-Suéltala ahora y puede que dejemos irte de aquí con solo algunos golpes…-

Amenazo Sting al tiempo que su mano era revestida con aura blanca, la cual al hacer leve contacto con uno de los cabellos de Issei y de inmediato este se quemó, literalmente…

-Lo hare…cuando me diga donde esta Yukino…-hablo con esa misma voz a pesar de que ahora había una hoja de sombras en su cuello.

-De que demonios estás hablando ella está justo delante de ti…-hablo Sting jalando del cuello al pelinegro.

-Suéltala de inmediato no me obligues a hacerlo Issei-exigió Rougue apretando los dientes al tiempo que aumentaba el tamaño de la hoja de sombras en el cuello de Issei.

Volteando a mirarles, con Yukino en medio de ellos.

-Como quieran…pero antes permítanme decirle hola…a nuestro invitado-zafándose de ambos magos y estando un paso delante de ellos, soltó el cuerpo de Yukino asi como también la guadaña.

-hablare contigo más tarde… _**¡Golpe lunar del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -dando un fuerte golpe en el abdomen de la maga y enviándola contra el pavimento donde se estampo con fuerza dejando un cráter.

-¡DESGRACIADO! _**¡Puño sagrado del dragon blanco!**_ -saltando de inmediato hacia Issei.

-¡MALDITO! _**¡Puño sombrío del dragon de sombras!**_ -apretando los dientes por la furia sentida

-Despiértenme cuando sepan algo…-recibiendo de lleno el golpe de Rougue en el pecho, y el de Sting en el rostro, salió volando hacia el gremio atravesando otra pared de la fachada y quedando estampado en el techo.

Sin embargo justo antes de recibir de lleno ambos golpes…en el rostro del adolescente se pudo ver una sonrisa tranquila, asi como una mirada de diversión.

-De prisa atrápenlo y llamen a un médico debemos tratar a Yukino de inmediato-ordeno el rubio, mientras caminaba volteaba e iba hacia la joven maga.

-Yukino-llamo también acercándose el dragon Slayer de sombras.

Ambos volteando con cuidado a la maga…

Para llevarse una sorpresa un tanto…inesperada…

-Oigan que paso como esta ella…ah-

-Sting, Rougue ella se encuentra bien respondan…eh-

Orga y Rufus llegaban a donde ellos estaban inclinados mirando a la maga…

Pero se quedaron sin palabras al ver ahí donde debía estar la maga…

En lugar de estar ella, ahí vestido con sus ropas se encontraba un hombre de aspecto tosco, de la misma altura que Yukino completamente calvo y con una cicatriz en el rostro.

-Este es…-Murmuro Rougue, entendiendo de una el comportamiento violento de Issei.

-¡Que alguien se dé prisa y llame al doctor de inmediato!-poniendo de pie al tiempo que apretaba los puños, y percibiendo entonces algo de lo que debió percatarse hace unos minutos…

El aroma de la maga estelar…ahora se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco

-Lleven a Issei a la enfermería y tráelo…Orga trae a ese bastardo dentro…hay varias cosas que tiene que explicar…-

-Pero… ¿De qué está hablando?-

-Tratar a ese niño-

-Y Yukino ella también….-

Murmuraban varios de los miembros del gremio, y fue entonces que Orga se acercó a donde supuestamente estaba la maga estelar, recogiendo al tipo y levantándolo con facilidad del suelo, mostrando a todos quien era.

Decir que todos estaban confundidos era poco, pero aun asi confundidos o no comprendieron una cosas, la razón del ataque de Issei contra Yukino fue porque era un impostor…

Aun asi…esa sed de sangre…

Varios la recordaron a la perfección…

Fue una sed de sangre similar a la que sintieron algunos meses atrás.

La sed de sangre de un dragon…

…

 _ **-(Salto de tiempo)-**_

…

-Asi que… ¿Cómo se encuentra doctor…?-pregunto el rubio viendo a Issei recostado en una cama en el segundo piso del gremio.

-Se encuentra bien, su respiración está bien y no tiene fracturas ni contusiones…no hay ningún daño interno tampoco…por lo que diría que solo está cansado…sus músculos están algo tensos en especial en su cuello lo que indica estrés…quizás llego a su límite, asi que debe de descansar de momento…-respondió un hombre de cabello castaño corto.

-Ya veo es bueno saberlo…en cuanto al otro…cuál es su condición-esta vez pregunto con notoria molestia.

-Debe de despertar pronto, tenía heridas leves, eso es todo…aunque por lo que me cuentan…es un verdadero milagro que solo tenga esas heridas…-

-Ciertamente…Issei se contuvo bastante…pero más que eso…pensar que fuimos engañados…es algo que en serio me pone furioso…-murmuro molesto Rougue apoyado contra la pared a un lado de la cama de Issei.

-Ya déjalo…incluso yo no me di cuenta…asi que está bien…-con algo de reproche hablo el maestro mientras se ponía de pie e iba a la ventana.

-Es normal no darse cuenta de ello, ciertamente la magia de imitación es muy complicada…en especial si es realizada por un experto como el…ese mago…su nivel en magia de transformación está en niveles bastante, bueno tengo que admitirlo altos….fue por ello que no lo percibieron…-fue lo que dijo el doctor mientras guardaba algunas cosas que estaban en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama.

-Es cierto pequeño Sting…esa magia es problemática, además estaba usando las ropa de la pequeña Yukino asi que reconocerle iba a ser difícil-agrego también el pequeño Gato marrón.

-Escuche sobre ustedes dragon Slayers…magos con capacidades y atributos de dragon, incluyendo sus sentidos, un agudo sentido del olfato sobre todo…ciertamente es como dice el pequeño gato…usando las ropas de la joven era fácil ocultar su propia aroma…por ello ustedes no le detectaron…eso es todo-con eso el doctor re apoyaba un poco en su silla antes de terminar de guardar sus cosas.

-Se supone que nosotros deberíamos…aun asi…sea cual sea el método…nos evadió por completo…sino hubiese sido por Issei…jamás nos habríamos percatado de la ausencia de Yukino…-hablaba con reproche hacia sí mismo.

-Bueno es una pena…pero estoy seguro que ustedes la encontraran son jóvenes, y ciertamente Sabertooh dejo de ser lo que alguna vez fue…pero déjame decirte una cosa…el Sabertooh de ahora…es por mucho mejor que el de antes recuérdalo…-con esas palabras el doctor se iba.

-Frosh piensa lo mismo-poniéndose de pie y saltando hacia la cama del pelinegro y mirándole- También pienso que Issei parece una niña cuando está dormido…-

-Si pienso lo mismo también Frosh, pero aun asi…es cierto lo que ustedes decían de Issei, justo ahora parece estar bastante tranquilo…-murmuro Lector picando al adolescente con una de sus patas en el lado derecho del rostro.

-Frosh también lo piensa-uniéndose a picar al adolescente en la cara, atacando por el lado izquierdo.

Pero el comentario del exceed preocupo a ambos magos…

Sed de sangre…aura asesina…cualidades de una persona que ha segado la vida de otras personas…

Aunque Issei era joven y era un mago excepcionalmente hábil para su edad…no conocían más allá de eso, y que sea un dragon Slayer tampoco era suficiente…

Cualidades como esas no se entrenan ni adquieren de la noche a la mañana…eran el resultado de años de entrenamiento y por supuesto…de varias vidas tomadas…

Pero acaso habrá Issei recibido ese entrenamiento…el sería un asesino de elite…pero si era asi…

GROOOOOOOOOOUL

El fuerte gruñido del estómago del dragon Slayer de oscuridad asusto a los exceeds que saltaron y cayeron de la cama rápidamente escondiéndose debajo de esta mientras temblaban.

-Es un mounstro…un mounstro por favor pequeño Sting pequeño Rougue sálvennos-pedía alarmado Lector temblando y agarrándose las orejas con sus patas delanteras.

-F-F-F-Frosh piensa lo mismo-temblando igual que una hoja acurrucándose al lado de su compañero gato.

-En serio en un momento como este….tienes hambre-

-Este niño tiene graves problemas alimenticios…me pregunto si algún día dejara ese hábito suyo-

-Olvídalo, de momento dejémosle descansar…creo que es hora ya, Orga y Rufus deben de haberle hecho hablar ya, vamos con ellos ahora-

-Tienes razón…lector, Frosh quédense aquí y cuiden a Issei Rougue y yo iremos a interrogar a aquel sujeto-

-Tu mandas pequeño Sting lo hare-

-Frosh también se esforzara-

Ambos exceed quedaban en la habitación cuidando del cuerpo del pelinegro…

Picándole la cara con sus garras…otra vez…

Comenzaron en cuanto ambos magos se fueron.

…

( _ **Espacio mental de Issei**_ )

…

Lo que se podría describir como un espacio en blanco, un espacio que por el color parecía no tener fin, y justo en este espacio, ahora se encontraba el dragon Slayer de oscuridad, suspendido dentro de una esfera dorada, en estos momentos se encontraba totalmente tranquilo, dormido por decirlo asi…

- **[Usar ese poder te ha dejado agotado mentalmente…aun asi continuas enfocado en ayudar a esa chica, tu mente está descansando en un estado de profunda meditación…pensar que por instinto fuiste capaz de usar tu viejo instinto asesino…había olvidado eso ya…toda esa sed de sangre…cielos…tal parece que usar tus recuerdos pasados pone demasiada carga mental en ti…deberé de sellarlos hasta que tomes consciencia de ellos entonces…]** -

Y usando la punta de una de sus afiladas zarpas la acerco hasta la esfera donde se encontraba Issei.

FIUM

Y a su alrededor varios círculos mágicos comenzaron a brillar.

- **[Sellar sus recuerdos del alma sería algo que no recomendaría Ddraig…]** -Murmuro una voz que al dragon emperador sorprendió, volteando y viendo ahí de repente una pequeña esfera plateada, la cual brillo un momento para después formar la imponente figura de un dragon plateado.

- **[Tu…es… ¿Cómo es que puedes estar aquí…? Thanatos…se supone que tu…]** -

- **[Esto es solo un fragmento de mi alma como bien sabrás…, nada más…pronto se extinguirá…además guardaba lo que me resta para una única ocasión…pero aun no es tiempo, como sea, sellar esos recuerdos…creo que deberías de reconsiderar eso…]** -explico el dragon plateado.

- **[Vi como tu alma cruzo hacia la tierra del descanso…es…es imposible Thanatos tu…]** \- Ddraig aún no lo creía, pues el junto a Dragnir cruzaron a aquel lugar donde descansan las almas de los dragones caídos, convertidas en estrellas.

- **[En este mundo hay algo que debo de hacer personalmente aun si es solo un fragmento para ello debía de hacerlo…pero aun si una pequeña parte de mi está viva, no quiere decir que hare lo que quiera tranquilo…]** -hablo casualmente el dragon plateado.

- **[Un fragmento de tu alma…tomaste la idea de Dragnir verdad]** -

- **[Tú lo has dicho, pero dejemos ese asunto de momento…cual es la condición del chico…debo decir que en verdad me sorprendió mucho…forzar una de sus antiguas capacidades…por instinto saco toda esa sed de sangre escondida en su alma…quien diría eso…]** -

- **[Esa es sin duda…una manera de manipular la sed de sangre propia de ti…a un nivel muy débil…pero aun es tu mismo método…tu dejaste ese tipo de cosas en sus recuerdos…verdad…]** -pregunto amenazante el dragon rojo, al tiempo que se preparaba para saltar sobre el dragon plateado.

- **[Es en realidad algo que venía con el poder de la oscuridad…debo decir que no esperaba que le llamases dragon Slayer también…aunque técnicamente hablando es poder dragon después de todo, ya que si quieres dañar a un dragon debes usar poder de dragon…]** -

- **[Ciertamente es asi…pero dime, aun asi…el estará bien…]** -

- **[No te preocupes…solo afecto su mente, está cansado por tal motivo no hay nada malo asi que no te preocupes…de todas formas…no restrinjas su alma…]** -

- **[Esa lamentablemente no es una opción…y antes de que preguntes porque la respuesta es simple…y está justo a tu lado…]** -

- **[El chico…pero que tendría que ver en esto justo ahora Ddraig…]** -

- **[Eso es sencillo Thanatos…es su estado…usar esa habilidad ciertamente es de utilidad no te lo negare…pero dominarla…es imposible para él y menos ahora, de momento solo debe centrarse en aumentar su poder…aprender estas cosas de golpe…pondrán una carga innecesaria para su formación…]** -

El dragon plateado camino hacia Issei, viéndolo ahí tan tranquilo, pareciese que dormía, que dormía eternamente, y usando su cola, hizo que esta fuese hacia su pecho, y colocando la punta ahí donde debería de estar su corazón…

- **[Su corazón es noble…no siento en el la maldad…su oscuridad…es más pura que la mía…este cachorro…sin duda será alguien fuerte muy pronto…comprendo tu preocupación…pero esto…es completamente necesario para su desarrollo como un usuario de oscuridad…]** -

- **[Lo dices de lo más normal…este niño ahora…es mi hijo…y hare lo necesario para protegerle…y desde ya te digo…esto, no es algo por lo que un cachorro deba de pasar…es demasiado joven él podría…]** -

- **[Entiendo completamente lo que te preocupa…pero esto es necesario, admitámoslo, tu solo le puedes proteger hasta cierto punto…más allá de eso, no podrás hacer nada si se encuentra con alguno de esos dos bastardos…cualquiera de ellos es peligroso…y por duro e insensible que parezca…este es el método más rápido para prepararle y que pueda defenderse…]** -

Las expresiones reptilianas de ambos dragones parecían idénticas, lo único que podía diferenciarles además del color de sus escamas eran la mirada que tenían ambos, uno amenazantes ojos verdes y el otro zafiros azules imponentes…

Ambos fueron dragones celestiales…

Dragones poderosos temido por los dioses…

Respetados por los seres sobrenaturales por sus poderes…

Y ahora ambos estaban divididos en cuanto a la dirección a la que deberían de guiar al muchacho pelinegro…

El dragon plateado deseaba instruir al muchacho en el camino de la oscuridad y prepararle para afrontar cualquier evento que podría ocurrir, mediante el entrenamiento riesgoso que bien podría convertir a Issei en un rey demonio en todo el sentido de la palabra…

Pero alegando que este no se convertiría en tal ser debido a su alma y corazón los cuales no han declinado aun si trascendieron espacio y tiempo…

Por otro lado el dragon rojo que deseaba instruir a Issei poco a poco y convertirlo en un dios dragon en todo el derecho de la palabra…sin embargo este método sería demasiado lento y nada aseguraba que los dragon Breakers se quedarían quietos, más aun sabiendo que en algún lugar se encontraba otro dragon con el poder para destruirles…

Pero con este método Issei no correría riesgo de convertirse en algo que en vez de salvar este mundo se convertiría en el destructor absoluto de este.

- **[Una pelea entre nosotros en este estado es inútil….en especial para mi…mi tiempo asi es limitado…en tu caso, esto podría ser contraproducente a futuro…]** -

- **[Si sabes eso Thanatos entonces solo regresa a dormir y déjame manejar a su entrenamiento como mejor me parezca…]** -

- **[El tiempo no espera a nadie…y menos esos bastardos…debes proteger al chico a toda costa… Ddraig piensa en esto con cuidado…lo conoces mejor que yo…y sabes de lo que y no es capaz…dejare esto aquí…]** -levantando una de las garras y mostrando un cristal de forma triangular y de color plateado con una esfera color azula en el centro.

- **[Si lo consideras de esta manera estará listo cuando se lo digas…esta en tus manos dragon emperador rojo…]** -desvaneciéndose en pequeñas betas de viento plateado acompañados por leves toques de negro, antes de desaparecer por completo…

El dragon rojo solo dio algunos pasos antes de tomar el cristal en su garra derecha y mirarlo fijamente…

- **[Te conozco lo suficiente para saber de lo que eres capaz Issei, y sé que aunque sea grande la tentación no caerás…pero sufrirás…y aunque me cuesta admitirlo el tiempo es algo que tenemos en contra…pero solo esperaremos un poco más…entonces…la verdadera naturaleza del poder de Thanatos se manifestara….y entonces el poder de los dioses dragon estará a nuestro alcance…solo un poco más…esperaremos un poco más…solo espero…que nada ocurra durante esa espera…]** -

Y con esas palabras dichas como un susurro apenas…se recostaba quedando con el rostro mirando al durmiente Issei.

- **[Estarás listo de eso no hay duda…pero ahora que somos padre e hijo…me pregunto si yo estoy listo para asumir ese papel…mocoso…más te vale no hacerme preocupar…]** -

Cerrando ambos ojos e intentando pensar en lo que el futuro tendría para el joven dragon Slayer de oscuridad, un futuro por mucho peligroso, pero uno por el cual él estaba seguro se abriría camino sin ninguna duda…

(Horas más tarde)Habitación de Issei

Un poco adolorido, se levantaba entonces el pelinegro…

Abriendo los ojos, viendo primero la cegadora luz del medio día entrar por la ventana, parpadeando algunas veces mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz del sol.

Mirando como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a tomar una forma definida y dejar de verse borroso.

-¿Yo…que fue lo que sucedió…?-preguntándose a sí mismo antes de comenzar a recapitular en su mente lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

Recordando entonces el juego de póker…

A el ganándoles a todos…

A Mery llevándose sus ganancias…

Y fue ahí que recordó…

Que a Yukino alguien quiso reemplazarla…por qué no era claro…solo recordó saber que se trataba de un impostor que buscaba suplantarla por algún motivo.

Luego recordó lo que ocurrió al atacarle, los demás miembros del gremio no se habían percatado del engaño, por lo que cuando él le ataco, ellos pensaron que en verdad él estaba atacando a Yukino…

Por esa razón Rougue y Sting le atacaron….y recordaba como ellos dos le pusieron a dormir…cortesía de dos buenos golpes del pelinegro y el rubio.

Mirando por todos lados…

-La enfermería del gremio…asi que parece que se enteraron que era un impostor…de lo contrario hubiera despertado ene l calabozo…-se dijo asi mismo, antes de comenzar a incorporarse, poniéndose las botas, y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

La enfermería se encuentra en el segundo piso del gremio, donde también está la oficina del maestro del gremio, y si quería saber que era del impostor…ese sería un buen lugar para empezar…

Caminando ya normalmente se fue de la enfermería, saliendo hacia el corredor que llevaba directamente hacia la oficina del maestro…

Escuchando desde ahí, que en la oficina un grupo de personas se encontraba discutiendo, acercándose sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido, se pegó a la pared y escucho atentamente…

(Oficina del maestro del gremio)

Reunidos ahí ahora se encontraban reunidos las personas más fuertes del gremio, encabezando la lista Orga, Rufus, Rougue y el propio maestro Sting…

Luego de un rápido y simple interrogatorio que solo tuvo algunos golpes y porrazos cortesía de los dragon Slayers, el impostor hablo por fin, confesándolo todo…

-La situación es asi…Yukino ha sido secuestrada por el gremio oscuro…Terror Mirror hasta donde sabemos…eso es seguro…-hablo con expresión seria el rubio.

-Por lo que nos dijo ese hombre, su objetivo era cubrir la ausencia de Yukino hasta que su gremio estuviese lo suficientemente lejos para evitar su seguimiento…-continuo Rougue.

-Además sabemos en qué dirección se fueron con ella, al parecer la interceptaron después de realizada la misión…asi que atraparon a Yukino cansada y con la guardia baja…-explicaba el rubio, que por su expresión solo se enojaba aún más…

-Cobardes…meterse con una mujer en esas condiciones…bastardos…pero, sabemos dónde está ese gremio de pacotilla cierto…-enojado se mostraba también el God Slayer, pero sabía mantener la calma aunque fuese por muy poco.

-Hasta donde sabemos, dice que se encuentran en una base móvil de momento…un navío volador estacionado a 20 kilómetros de la ciudad…al noreste…-

-Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando…? ¡Vallamos ya!-exclamo el peliverde.

-Es muy pronto…aun si le obligamos a hablar…la información no es completamente fiable…recuerda hablamos de una persona perteneciente a un gremio oscuro…-

-Es como dice el maestro…bien podríamos ir a una trampa, que si bien podríamos manejar…nos retrasaría, eso sin contar también la cantidad de riesgos que corremos al enfrentarnos contra un gremio oscuro quien sabe que más buscaran…-expuso su pensamiento el mago de antifaz.

-No es mi estilo esperar…pero…pensar en que ellos usaran a Yukino como rehén…piénsenlo por favor…me arriesgaría con gusto por salvarla…pero, pensar en que ellos puedan hacerle daño para evitar que les atrapáramos…-apretando los dientes disgustado por tener que esperar…

-Sting calma…estoy seguro que saben a qué te refieres…iríamos sin pensarlo y destrozaríamos a cualquiera con tal de recuperarla…pero es arriesgado…y nuestro gremio no cuenta con magos de curación…enviamos a algunos a buscar a algunos al pueblo vecino a un grupo a explorar en esa dirección…pero…aun asi…me irrita tener que esperar para salvar a un amigo…-hablo Rougue apretando los dientes y los puños también.

-Bien entonces…cuando salimos…-pregunto otro mago.

-En cuanto los exploradores nos informen…si hay un navío ahí, nos informaran con esta lácrima de comunicación…iremos de inmediato…de camino recogeremos a los magos de curación…estaremos preparados lo mejor posible…-

…

PASILLO

…...

-Nos mantendremos en espera entonces…-

-Asi es…pero en cuanto nos informen…no nos detendremos la traeremos de inmediato…-escucho a Sting asegurar eso…

Decir que issei estaba furioso era poco…

Estaba tan furioso, que a pesar de contenerse, había apretado tanto su puño que este comenzaba a sangrar, por lo que sin esperar más, comenzó a caminar hacia los calabozos…

-Su apestosa aroma viene de allí…asi que iré a visitar…a este infeliz bastardo…-hablo con voz tranquila, sin embargo su expresión era de enojo e ira.

Caminando como si de una sombra se tratase…hasta que de repente…su aura de oscuridad le comenzaba a rodear hasta que fue literalmente tragado por esta, desapareciendo por completo del pasillo…

….

CELDA DEL PRISIONERO

….

-Maldición pensar que caería de esta manera…-murmuro para sí mismo un hombre calvo encadenado, sentado en una cama en un rincón de su celda…una celda en el sótano del gremio Sabertooh…

Aunque estaba encadenado ahora era un criminal, el hombre que busco reemplazar a Yukino se encontraba tranquilo….

Al principio creía que sería completamente sencillo…

Es decir es un verdadero maestro en la magia de imitación y transformación…

Había hecho esto antes…

Suplantar a alguien y obtener desde recompensas hasta engañar a otras personas para obtener sus fortunas…

Varias habían sido para el gremio y unas cuantas para su propio beneficio…

Un negocio lucrativo como diría su maestro…

Y este sería un trabajo sencillo, suplantar por tres días mientras su gremio escapaba a la frontera con la maga estelar…

Y el escaparía tranquilo, incluso habían investigado acerca de los magos del gremio para poder llevar a cabo su engaño más fácil…

Ocultando su olor con perfumes de la chica…

Seria sencillo…

Sin embargo esto ocurrió…

Fue descubierto por otro mago….y uno que a juzgar el cómo ataco sin el más mínimo ápice de duda…era un verdadero asesino…

La forma en como le detuvo…

La forma en la que hablo…

La manera de manejar un arma como era la guadaña…el arma de la muerte…con maestría y sin vacilar…

Y esas intenciones asesinas no eran cosas que una persona normal debería de tener…

Incluso si no le mato fue porque no quería…golpeo con precisión quirúrgica el punto exacto de su primer origen para anular la magia de transformación en el acto…

Interrumpiendo el flujo mágico en su cuerpo…

Un experto…pues sino lo fuese…la guadaña mágica brutalmente hubiese destruido todo su flujo mágico con ese golpe y asesinado sin que le pudiesen ayudar…no habría sangre…no habría herida…

Le aterraba pensar que una persona asi le había descubierto…

Y más aun tratándose de un adolescente…

Quien en el mundo entrenaría a un niño para tener esas habilidades a tan corta edad…

Que por su experiencia en el mundo de las sombras…donde criminales entre ellos asesinos viven…sabia ahora que ese chico…

Tiene la mirada de aquellos que han segado un sin número de vidas…

Y que sin ninguna duda…no se arrepentiría de tomar su vida…

Un asesino…

ESCALOFRIOS

GRIIIIIP

La línea de sus pensamientos fue interrumpida de repente por un fuerte instinto asesino….uno que recordaba muy bien…

Este pertenecía a la persona que le perdona la vida, a pesar de estar a solo un milímetro de asesinarle literalmente….

Y ahí en medio de la celda…las sombras comenzaron a arremolinarse, hasta crear lo que parecía ser un gran remolino de sombras con rastros de aura azulada…

Por miedo inmediatamente levanto ambos pies y se arrincono lo más que podía, intentando inútilmente alejarse de ello.

-No conozco tu nombre y no me interesa saberlo…tampoco necesitas saber el mío…asi que seré breve ¿Dónde está Yukino?-pregunto una voz proveniente de aquel remolino, del cual un fuerte instinto asesino salía…

-Yo-yo-yo-yo ya dije todo lo que sa-sabia lo ju-juro-apenas si podía articular su palabras, el temor que infundía aquella voz era real…

-Bien podrías estar mintiéndoles a las personas que te interrogaron…hablaste demasiado rápido….asi que quiero que me digas a mi todo lo que sabes…-comenzando a emerger del remolino de sombras y oscuridad, aparecía ahora el pelinegro de betas rojas, con sus ojos esmeralda resplandeciendo peligrosamente. Su salvaje cabello atado en una cola de caballo, pantalones azules y sus botas marrones una camiseta roja y encima un chaleco rojo, además de su ya desgastada aparentemente bufando roja sangre.

-Yo-yo-yo…-ahora que tenía de nuevo al adolescente mago delante de él, el miedo dominaba su corazón y debido al miedo no podía siquiera articular una palabra, mientras él era observado tranquila pero amenazantemente por el muchacho de ojos verdes, quien parecía estar haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo por evitar usar nuevamente su guadaña, esta vez…sin duda la usaría para matarle.

-No te hare daño si es a lo que le tienes miedo…pero si no me dices lo que quiero….puedo hacerte algo peor que matarte-fue en ese instante, seguidas de aquellas frías y afiladas palabras que el hombre vio detrás de él, la imagen de tres dragones astrales, dos negros y uno rojo…

Quienes le miraban con la más pura intensión asesina….

Con un mensaje tácito…

… _Habla…_

Aterrado…

Con miedo…con la seguridad de que si decía algo que no fuese del agrado del adolescente…la furia de esos dragones caerían sobre el…y como él había amenazado…

Le haría algo peor que la muerte…

-¡Lo diré! ¡Lo diré! Te lo diré todo lo juro-exclamaba aterrado el hombre calvo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas desde sus ojos.

-Juro por mi vida que están al noreste…lo juro dije la verdad…pero no están a 20 kilómetros…eso lo dije para despistarlos…-

GRAP

-Guaaaah-se quejaba por la falta de aire que de repente tenia, asi como el dolor que sentía en el cuello debido a la presión que ejercía una mano sobre su garganta…

Era Issei quien se había movido a una imperceptible velocidad para él y lo había tomado por el cuello y levantado como sino pesara nada, teniéndolo a varios centímetros del suelo, moviendo erráticamente sus pies, y apretando la mano del adolescente buscando inútilmente que este dejara de apretar.

Había arrancado las cadenas de la pared, con un simple movimiento, una fuerza de miedo…

-Mentiste a ellos, bien, pero no te atrevas a mentirme a mí si sabes lo que te conviene…ahora habla-aflojando un poco el agarre, para permitirle hablar.

-Están a cinco kilómetros de aquí…lo juro…el navío esta camuflado bajo una colina…la encontraras ahí….pero no te aseguro que aun continúen ahí…ellos huirían hacia el este…eso es todo lo que se lo juro…

-¿Sabes algo más…? Si es asi dímelo, por ejemplo…porque ir a por ella eh…-aumentado ligeramente la presión que tenía con su aura…

-Yo solo sé que encontraron un artefacto…algo que no puede ser usado por cualquiera y que requiere…de una magia especial…eso es todo, solo se me ordeno suplantarla lo juro…es la verdad por favor no….-comenzaba a temer en serio por su vida, los ojos del chico ya no mostraban más un pequeño brillo de compasión…

PROOOOWN

No termino de hablar ya que con fuerza y casi sin importarle, Issei arrojo hacia atrás al hombre estampándolo con fuerza en el muro de la celda…

CRACK

-No te he pedido que digas algo mas como rogar por tu patética vida…aun estas consciente lo se…iré haya donde dices…si no la encuentro regresare y créeme…no querrás que eso ocurra…-desapareciendo tal y como había aparecido.

Dejando tras de sí algunas de las rocas que caían al suelo desprendidas por la fuerza con la que fue arrojado contra la pared.

-Quien en el mundo es este chico…-murmuro para sí mismo antes de perder el conocimiento…

TAP-TAP-TAP

Se escucharon los pasos de algunas personas acercarse a la celda.

-¡Carcelero de prisa que ha sido eso!-desde las escaleras, la entrada al sótano grito Sting justo detrás de él se encontraban Rougue, Rufus y Orga.

-El prisionero, se ha liberado-abriendo rápidamente las rejas y entrando, para de inmediato en el pasillo fuera de las celdas varios pasos de personas corriendo se escuchasen.

-como que se ha liberado esas esposas y cadenas cance…lan la ma-gia-casi sin poder creer lo que había pasado en la celda.

El carcelero estaba a un lado del prisionero que estaba cubierto con algunos pedazos de roca, roca desprendida de la pared y que habían caído sobre él.

-¿Cuál es su condición…?-

-Esta inconsciente, tal parece que alguien arranco las cadenas de la pared y lo estampo con fuerza contra la pared-dedujo Rufus entrando en la celda y mirando todo-Aun asi es impresionante…las cadenas incluso tocarlas anulan la magia…arrancarlas de la pared….no imagino al fuerza física para eso…-

-Alguien con nuestra fuerza debió de haber venido hasta aquí y tratado de matarle…-sugirió el dragon Slayer de sombras.

-No creo que haya sido asi…no tomo cuidado del ruido, hizo demasiado y aun asi, este tipo no parece que su vida corra peligro…carcelero quien fue el último que entro en los calabozos…-pidió el rubio.

-Nadie ha entrado desde el interrogatorio maestro Sting se lo aseguro he estado en la puerta desde entonces y nadie ha entrado, ni mucho menos salido se lo aseguro-rápidamente dijo el carcelero.

-Entonces como…-mirando al hombre inconsciente de cara, en su rostro aún era visible el terror, el miedo que debió haber tenido justo antes de ser noqueado-Sea quien fuese, algo buscaba…aun asi, dudo que uno de sus compañeros haya venido a silenciarlo…de lo contrario no estaría inconsciente…-

-Estaría muerto-termino Rougue…

-Matarle habría sido algo lógico…porque dejarle vivo en todo caso…sea como fuese…debemos de…-

-¡Pequeño Sting! ¡Pequeño Sting!-

-¡Rougue! ¡Rougue!-

Se acercaban gritando ambos exceeds desde la entrada del sótano, apurados con unas ramas en las manos de ambos.

-Frosh, Lector que sucede dejen de gritar ya…-pidió el mago pelinegro al tiempo que se arrodillaba para estar a su altura.

-Issei no está y…bueno a Frosh le pusieron esto en la cola…-entregando el gato castaño un rollo de papel…

- _Fui a buscar a Yukino, volveré para la cena…Issei_ " oh…era solo eso como sea… ¡Que!-rugió con fuerza Rougue levantándose de golpe y golpeando a Orga en el proceso, el mago peliverde cayó al suelo agarrándose la quijada por el fuerte golpe.

\- Rougue que paso porque ese grito de ahora y Orga deja de jugar en el suelo-

-Issei…ese mocoso…eso es lo que pasa…-extendiendo la nota hacia Sting. Y de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras…

El rubio miro extrañado la nota, y de inmediato la termino volteo a sus compañeros-Encárgate del prisionero, Rufus, Orga nos vamos con los demás a buscar a Yukino…asi que de prisa arriba-ordenaba el rubio antes de salir corriendo tras del pelinegro. Al cual no le tomo mucho alcanzar.

-Y entonces…donde crees que él pudo haberse ido…-alcanzando a Rougue en el piso de arriba en la enfermería, mirando a la cama en donde debería de estar a un inconsciente Issei.

-Asumo que debió de habernos escuchado hablar de ella, asi que fue y pregunto el mismo al prisionero…y bueno supongo que se controló un poco…de otro modo…viste lo de hace unas horas…bien pudo haberlo liquidado…-hablo con tranquilidad acercándose a la ventana de la enfermería, sintiendo el aroma del dragon Slayer de oscuridad.

-Yo también lo creo…pensar que tendría esas habilidades…me sigo preguntando si hicimos lo correcto al permitirle quedarse…-mirando a su compañero de Sabertooh-Pienso que puede verse como un muchacho…pero hay algo en el…algo que no me tiene del todo tranquilo sabes…-

-No hay nada malo en el…es solo que es alguien demasiado impulsivo…sino lo conociera…juraría que podría ser hermano de Natsu…esos dos tienen demasiadas cosas en común…-alego sonriente el rubio, al tiempo que llegaban varios de sus compañeros del gremio.

-Bien y ahora que haremos maestro Sting…iremos a por Yukino…-pregunto el mago peliverde ansioso por salir y buscar al gremio oscuro.

-Es como dices Orga, Issei ya está en camino salió primero, pero aun si, él es fuerte, pero a él no le molestara tener ayuda extra, asi que vamos todos, alisten los carros mágicos saldremos de inmediato a rescatar a nuestra importante compañera…traeremos de vuelta a Yukino e Issei-

-¡A la orden maestro!-exclamaron todos los magos que había subido a la enfermería bajando rápidamente dejando a ambos dragon Slayers mirando por la ventana.

-Sea como sea…Rougue ten por seguro una cosa…ese chico es una buena persona…estoy seguro de eso…asi que deja de pensar en cosas sin sentido y vamos a rescatar a ambos…y traerlos a salvo y para eso…Sabertooh…necesita a ambos dragones gemelos…-con una sonrisa divertida el rubio miraba con sus ojos color miel a su compañero de ojos rojos.

Suspirando pesadamente, pero sonriendo al final-Es como dices, Yukino es una importante compañera…además alguien debe cuidar del mocoso, y aun no se aclara las sombras contra su oscuridad…vamos por el-comenzando a irse del lugar…

Seguido del rubio, quien se puso a su lado casi al instante.

-Valla forma de demostrar tu preocupación por Issei-divertido comentaba el rubio.

-Ya cállate y vamos a los carros…seguir el aroma de Issei debe ser relativamente fácil…tomo sus ropas de nuevo…-saliendo ya del gremio mientras todo gritaban energéticamente que tuviesen éxito en recuperar a Yukino.

-Bien entonces adelante-exclamaba Sting levantando en alto el puño derecho.

….

-Con Issei-

…..

Sintiendo como el viento silbaba en sus oídos por la velocidad a la que iba era algo un tanto incomodo, la verdad aún no se acostumbraba a ello…sus ojos le dolían un poco…pero eso poco haría para detener su avance, el cual se mantenía constante desde hace ya un rato.

Volar no era algo relativamente difícil…solo tenía que concentrarse en enviar magia a su espalda y…

BAM

Alas dragon aparecerían…

Una condición especial de tener a Ddraig consigo en el Sacred Gear, le habían tomado unos cuantos días aprender a controlarlas para el vuelo, maniobrar y esas cosas, no le costó volar…le costó detenerse y aprender a poner el freno…pues este generalmente era el suelo y cuando no y con suerte….era el agua…

Pero al final aprendió a controlarlas para todo…incluso para batalla, las cuales le resultaban como un par de extremidades extras.

Y justo ahora estaba volando a la velocidad más rápida que le permitían estas, incluso usando su propias manos como propulsores, las cuales despedían con fuerza un constante torrente de magia oscura, la cual le impulsaba para aumentar su velocidad, pues si alguien mirara al cielo por donde el pasara volando…

Distinguiría de inmediato lo que sería a cualquier vista por la velocidad a la que se movía…un meteoro de oscuridad azulada…

Pero eso poco le importaba…

Pues justo ahora…

Solo tenía una cosa en su mente…

Recatar a la maga estelar de inmediato…

Cuando llego al punto que el hombre capturado le dijo, ya era tarde, ellos se habían ido ya, y parecía ser que se habían ido hace varias horas, incluso era posible que habrían salido la noche anterior…

Posiblemente al mismo tiempo que ese hombre salía para el gremio con la intención de suplantar a su amiga…

Aun asi cuando llego pudo percibir de inmediato el aroma de la maga de Sabertooh…

Y esta se iba al cielo, indicando lo que temía, había escuchado de ello, los navíos mágicos voladores, un tipo de transporte en Eartland, el cual era el más rápido conocido…pues además de poderse mover libremente por el cielo, contaban con maquinaria que les impulsaba, haciéndolos más rápidos aun.

Pero a pesar de volar, estaban hablando de un dragon…y en este mundo o en cualquiera no había nada más rápido volando que un dragon….

- **[Puedo sentir el aura de esa chica…ya no esta tan lejos a diez minutos más volando…a esta velocidad…recuerda, no aumentes tu velocidad…incluso si usas mi poder y repongo tus reservas…no garantiza que estas se queden asi por mucho tiempo…recuerda eso]** -advirtió el dragon, pues, estaba haciendo uso de sus reservas mágicas como nunca, llevaba más de una hora volando, ya parecía casi haber recorrida una distancia considerable.

-Lo sé papa, pero aún están muy llenas, esa siesta fue reparadora, además pocas veces la he usado desde la pelea con Rougue…-sonriendo confiadamente continuaba con su velocidad.

- **[No sabemos que puedan tener esos tipos…asi que esta alerta…volar usa una buena cantidad de magia de ti…asi que con cuidado]** -advirtió por última vez antes de cortar el enlace mental.

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos, cuando por fin vio un punto delante de si, en medio del cielo, un punto que con sus finos sentidos de dragon aun a la distancia pudo ir reconociendo poco a poco…

Velas…arriba y a los costados, estas últimas eran tres a cada lado, parecían imitar las aletas de un pez, además de al menos seis hélices las cuales debían de impulsar la gran nave voladora.

Alas de metal y madera además…coraza que resplandecía con la luz del sol, una coraza de metal cubría el casco, parecía a la distancia una gran ballena azul, en uno de las aldeas que visito, recuerda haber escuchado a un anciano hablar sobre ellas y describirlas al detalle…

Él podía decir que el navío volador se le parecería vagamente, al menos por el tamaño, que claramente era más de setenta metros y al menos treinta o cuarenta de ancho….

Una jodida mole voladora de metal y madera

Y en el centro de la cubierta en lo alto de un mástil, se podía distinguir algo…una bandera con el símbolo de su gremio…lo que parecía ser un cuerno sobre algunas líneas que le rodeaban, recordaba que el sujeto tenía un tatuaje igual en su espalda.

-Y ahí están…cielos, en serio sí que saben huir…a los demás por tierra les tomaría al menos dos días encontrarles, más aun alcanzarles…cielos…fueron rápido al moverse, son inteligentes les doy eso-Sonriendo con los labios apretados, sintiendo un poco de ira.

- **[Estas solo…asi que con cuidado…estamos entrando en lo que sería su espacio aéreo, recuerdo haber escuchado esas cosas cuentan con cosas útiles para batallas, además de un buen sistema de vigilancia…asi que… ¡Cuidado!]** -escuchando atentamente la advertencia del dragon hizo un giro de barril hacia la izquierda, esquivando de cerca un proyectil mágico…

FOOOOOOSH

-eso estuvo cerca…-mirando entonces como un torrente de energía purpura pasaba de largo y se perdía a la distancia.

- **[Vienen más…adelante…se han percatado de nosotros…]** -murmuro el dragon, al tiempo que Issei dejaba de usar los torrentes oscuros para impulsarse y comenzaba a ascender con algunos aleteos de sus alas.

Moviéndose en zigzag por el cielo…

FIUM-FOOOOOSH

FIUM-FUUUUUSSSSH

FIUM-ZUUUING

Esquivando y escuchando las balas mágicas pasar a sus lados, el ser demasiado pequeño dificultaba y limitaba enormemente la puntería del enemigo, pues al ser pequeño le daba una enorme movilidad aun asi…

Volando por los cielos, tratando de ir por uno de sus costados…

Grave error…

- **[No intentes rodearlo por un lado, la artillería de estos vehículos se concentra a sus costados, ¡de prisa vuela alto…elévate ya!]** -y tal como dijo el dragon…

Mirando hacia el lado derecho, y viendo como una verdadera lluvia de proyectiles mágicos de colores venían hacia él, probablemente de diferentes atributos.

Girando sobre su eje y elevándose…

FIUM-SWOOOOSCH

FIUM-FOOOOOOUSH

FIUM-ZUIIIIING

FIUM

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOM

FIUM

FIUM

Esta vez también dispararon municiones explosivas, viéndose de repente entre varias explosiones que se convertían rápidamente en esferas de fuego, que podrían reducir cualquier cosa que atraparan en cenizas en un instante.

-En serio nos disparan con la artillería pesada eh…-murmuro forzando una sonrisa, pero mirando atentamente al gran navío del gremio oscuro.

Justo en lo que sería la proa, pudo ver a un lado con letras de color gris, grandes, lo que sería probablemente el nombre del navío…

-Allocer…asi que ese es el nombre del barco huh-murmuro débilmente.

- **[Recomendaría un ataque por debajo…el casco no debería de tener armas ahí para atacar…pero es un barco volador…supongo que tendrá algunas…ve con cuidado]** -

-Entrar por arriba tampoco creo que se buena idea…esos tipos en serio estaban preparados para enfrentarse a otros navíos…tan valioso es eso que encontraron…-fue el pensamiento del adolescente continuando esquivando uno tras otro estallido de fuego.

-Papa…busca donde esta exactamente Yukino tal parece que tendré que ir por arriba…-girando sobre su eje y dejándose caer abruptamente al cerrar ambas alas sobre él, dejando que el rastro de balas mágicas siguiera hacia arriba.

FLAT

BOOOM

BOOOM

Abriendo las alas y comenzando a elevarse rápidamente hacia el cielo en dirección contraria a la que había estado yendo, ocultándose tras un enorme cumulo de nubes.

Entones las explosiones y disparos cesaron…mientras en el barco, por lo que podía alcanzar a ver gracias a sus ojos de dragon, podía ver como los hombres se movían de allá para acá moviendo artillería mágica de calibre.

-Bien entonces aquí vamos…ya la ubicaste papa-planeando con las alas extendidas, dentro del gran cumulo de nubes.

- **[Se encuentra al parecer en los niveles inferiores de la nave…la cubierta también parece estar equipada con cuatro armas mágicas para ataque sobre el barco…están armados hasta los dientes…deberás ir a una velocidad superior al sonido para evitar esos ataques…]** -

-Entiendo…entonces adelante…-

FLAT

Dando otro fuerte aleteo y ganando un poco más de altura…y planeando hasta sentir al barco justo debajo de él…

- _ **¡Arte secreta del dragon Slayer: Destello del fénix!**_ -aumentando entonces el aura de oscuridad a su alrededor hasta que esta comenzaba a adoptar la forma de su nombre…

Un fénix…hecho de lo que parecía ser llamas azules oscuras…

FIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

Graznando vívidamente y dando un giro en el aire planeando y batiendo las alas unas cuantas veces, para con su cabeza en llamas, mirase hacia abajo al igual que lo haría un halcón, al detectar su presa, antes de zambullirse con todo hacia el barco justo debajo de él…

FLAT

Juntando sus alas…ganando velocidad…

Como un proyectil…

Si se mirase desde un punto alejado…se podría ver un gran barco volador…con las alas de madera y acero, las velas extendidas y dando velocidad a este…y sobre él, cayendo a una estrepitosa velocidad.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

Volvió a graznar con fuerza el gran fénix descendiendo como ave de presa hacia su objetivo…

-¡Enemigo sobre nosotros!-grito alguien en el nido del cuervo del barco y señalando hacia arriba donde se veía al gran ave acercarse hacia el navío.

-¡Cañones de cubierta! ¡Fuego!-grito el que parecía ser el contramaestre, y rápidamente varios otros sujetos comenzaron a mover cuatro grandes cañones, que parecían grandes espadas acopladas a cañones. Las cuales comenzaron a brillar desde la base hasta la punta, al tiempo que algunos rayos y rastros de energía se podían ver en estas espadas, para de inmediato comenzar a soltar relámpagos verdes contra la gran ave…

FLIIIIIIT

FLIIIIIIT

FLIIIIIIT

FLIIIIIIT

FLIIIIIIT

Disparando varios rayos de energía hacia arriba, haciendo que el fénix extendiera las alas, adquiriendo de repente un tercio del tamaño de lo que sería la gran embarcación, girando en espiral, al igual que un águila…

Cambiando de dirección para esquivar un rayo…

Graznando enojado…observando como poco a poco la distancia del barco era cada vez menos

Cuatrocientos metros…

Trescientos cincuenta metros…

Cerrando el ala derecha para evitar un rayo el cual arranco algunas plumas llameantes…

FLAT-FLAT

Aleteando fuertemente y ganando velocidad nuevamente, plegándolas un segundo después, para acomodarse antes de entrar en lo que parecía ser su distancia de ataque seguro sin marcha atrás…

Moviéndose como una serpiente…

Rodeando con el cuerpo otro rayo que esquivo perfectamente…

Trescientos metros…

Doscientos cincuenta metros

Doscientos metros…

Volviendo a abrir las alas, esta vez para direccionar bien el golpe…

- **[Resiste…objetivo en menos de diez segundos…prepárate…]** -

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

Grazno salvajemente poniendo lo que parecían ser sus llameantes garras hacia adelante…

Diez…

Nueve…

Ocho…

Siete…

Seis…

Cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno…

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWM

Un gran estruendo se pudo escuchar sobre el barco, asi como una explosión de aura de oscuridad se daba en la cubierta…

Los tripulantes habían sido tomados por la explosión, algunos casi habían sido empujados fuera del barco, sujetándose frenéticamente de las barandas o donde pudiesen para evitar caer de este…

El caos se había desatado ahí en el barco, el mástil principal se había ido de paseo, un gran agujero estaba ahí en medio de la cubierta, las velas se estaban incendiando en llamas de azul oscuro, varios de los ocupantes intentaban ayudar a otro que habían resultado perjudicados por la explosión, y otros ya estaba listos para pelear…

-¡Intruso en la cubierta!-grito alguien esperando tener algo de atención de sus compañeros, esperando que quien había atacado el barco se encontrara en cubierta, pero no esperaba lo que seguía…

No había absolutamente nadie en cubierta…sin embargo, no quería decir que no hubiese llegado alguien al barco…

-Y con eso…estoy en el barco-Murmuro satisfecho, al encontrarse agachado, preparado para la batalla, apoyado en una de sus rodillas, con su bufanda roja hondeando ligeramente aun, mientras escuchaba la madera a su alrededor crepitar, mientras ardía un poco con las llamas de oscuridad que quedaban del fénix…

-¡Qué demonios pasa! Eh-decía alguien seguido de algunos otros hombres más…todos corpulentos…cuando vieron a Issei, se detuvieron en seco…

-Tu quién demonios eres…no eres de la tripulación-grito uno de ellos…con el mismo tatuaje de la bandera lo mismo ocurría con los otros tres tipos.

- **[Enséñales una lección de mi parte…que no toquen lo que le pertenece a un dragon…]** -las palabras de Ddraig…por un instante casi parecían ser más que consejos…

Con la rabia ardiendo de repente…su aura de oscuridad aumento ligeramente, sus ojos cambiaron a los de reptil, rasgados manteniendo el verde salvaje de siempre…

Sin embargo no se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad quería decir el gran dragon…pero poco le importaba…

PRAAAAAM

-Quítense de mi camino estorbos-saltando hacia ellos sin perder tiempo, bramando furiosamente, convertido en un pequeño e imparable dragon se arrojaba contra el grupo de enemigos. Los cuatro de inmediato tomaron lo que tenían a la mano para darle una lección al intruso…

….

Una paliza después

…

-Y pensaba que darían un poco más de pelea…fueron muy tenaces intentando derribarme…pero apenas si tienen poder…-murmuraba aburrido arrojando el cuerpo de uno de los hombres lejos de él.

Caminando por donde uno de ellos había ido corriendo, se le había escapado, cuando entro en la sala, que por toda la maquinaria que había ahí, definitivamente se trataba del cuarto de máquinas.

En él, estampados en las paredes y entre las tuberías y maquinaria, se encontraban tres de los cuatro sujetos con los que se había encontrado, todos ellos inconscientes, en el suelo detrás de él se encontraba el ultimo, y cuando termino con ellos uno había entrado y salido corriendo al ver lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Enemigo en cuarto de máquinas!-grito alguien, cuarto de máquinas eso estaba en el último nivel…y él estaba ahí…y debido al gran hoyo que iba desde la cubierta, no era difícil imaginar que era obviamente él.

-Cielos…y yo que pensé que podría ser un poco más silencioso…pero no hay nada que hacer…-haciendo un gesto con su mano se preparaba para la inminente pelea que se estaba por dar

- **[Demasiado ruido diría yo…hay dos firmas mágicas de nivel a considerar…dos niveles arriba, en el mismo nivel se encuentra tu amiga…]** -

-Gracias papa…entonces, ahora lo que queda es ir por ella…-

Track

Track

Deteniéndose en seco de repente al escuchar el sonido de algo crujir…algo que venía de arriba…

-¡Apunten al intruso!-grito alguien desde arriba, en el agujero de la cubierta, un hombre de color apuntándole con lo que sería un rifle, y de inmediato a sus lados se asomaron varios otros sujetos, y en sus manos apuntándole a él, tenían otros rifles, algunos más cortos y otros más toscos, de poder diferente probablemente.

- **[Encárgate de ellos primero…pero no creo que serán problema…recomendaría destruir este lugar, al parecer este sitio parece ser el cuarto de maquinas…les retrasara si no pueden volar…]** -

-Concuerdo contigo papa-agachándose y sonriendo lobunamente al grupo de magos mirándole mientras apuntaban sus armas.-Les enseñare porque a los dragones se les temía-saltando debido al impulso de su propia aura oscura, la cual le envió contra ellos de golpe.

PRAAAAAAACK

Se escuchó el crujir de algo en el interior del gran barco, antes de que el barco diese un temblor ligero que hizo perder el equilibrio a todos sus pasajeros.

-¡Fuego en el cuarto de máquinas!-grito la misma voz que anunciaba a un intruso en los niveles inferiores del barco…

El caos completo se había desatado en el barco…con el golpe del fénix llameante. Además del caos provocado por el al provocar una explosión en el cuarto de máquinas, saliendo disparado como un torpedo hacia la cubierta por el orificio que había causado al entrar en el barco.

-¡Disparen al enemigo!-exclamaba uno de los hombres sobre cubierta disparando de inmediato su rifle mágico.

- _ **¡Estigma del cielo-Elección demoniaca: manto de la noche!**_ -exclamaba también el pelinegro siendo cubierto de inmediato por su manto de oscuridad evitando de inmediato el daño mágico de todos los disparos.

Saltando de inmediato como sintió que el último tiro le daba, disipando en el acto el manto y comenzando su ataque.

-¡Muere de una vez!-rugió un hombre grande con lo que parecía ser una bazuca mágica de alto calibre.

-Qué tal si te pongo a dormir primero-con confianza dijo eso el adolescente antes de que con una velocidad casi imperceptible se pusiera detrás de él y aplicando una fuerte y certera llave quitase e inmovilizara al hombre.

Crack

Click

La bazuca cayó al suelo y se disparó sola, de inmediato el disparo sin más dio en uno de los mástiles que quedo después del impacto, haciendo que este comenzase a crujir antes de caer a un lado de la embarcación.

-Y ahí van más partes de este barquito…-comento divertido antes de saltar y evadir una nueva tanda de disparos.

- **[Es una suerte que solo sean disparos mágicos, la fuerza física es mínima, si fuesen balas de plomo ten por seguro que impulsadas con magia estas armas serian peligrosas…incluso con esa defensa tuya…]** -

-Balas de plomo dices papa-tomando a dos hombres de repente por la nuca y estrellándolos de inmediato el uno contra el otro como si de simples muñecos de trapo se tratasen, arrojándolos contra algunos hombres que subían por las escaleras, y dando un salto hacia atrás evadiendo algunos disparos.-No recuerdo que hayan de esas, dime se comen…-

- **[Ah…no, no es nada solo una suposición como sea a tu izquierda tres disparos]** -Dándole poca importancia a su comentario antes de, el pelinegro rápidamente siguió su advertencia- _ **[Pensar que tendría esos recuerdos, debo tener cuidado…no decir nada acerca de ese mundo cualquier detalle podría destruir su mente…debo ser más cuidadoso…]**_ -

-Papa, a pesar de ser un barco los enemigos son numerosos…puedes encontrar el aura de Yukino rápido-pidió el adolescente comenzando a correr en vertical sobre el último de los mástiles en pie. Y siguiéndole varios disparos tras sus pasos.

PANG

TANG

TABG

TATATA-TATATA

- **[Su firma mágica…se encuentra en la parte de atrás del barco…te será difícil llegar a ella si no te deshaces de estos tipos primero, y no te recomiendo arrasar todo el barco con un tiro]** -

-Entonces solo debo de evitarles eh…bien primero-Saltando desde lo alto del mástil dando algunos volantines, y esquivando varios de los disparos.

- _ **¡Estigma del cielo-Elección demoniaca: Saeta del demonio del cielo!**_ -exclamaba al caer del aire y apuntando su mano en la cual lo que parecía ser un arco de aura purpura se había formado, disparando una flecha azulada contra las escaleras por donde salían los sujetos.

PROOOWN

BOOOM

-Valla, parece que exagere con el poder que concentre-murmuro al mirar la entrada hacia los niveles inferiores completamente destruida.

- **[Eso deja ahora solo a los que están en cubierta…claro de no ser porque hay otra entrada en la parte delantera…]** -murmuro algo desganado el dragon antes de que el adolescente se agachara esquivando el tajo horizontal de una gran espada.

-Bien entonces hora de improvisar-corriendo de nuevo y esquivando los tajos simultáneos de dos tipos agachándose y derrapando sobre el suelo de madera en dirección del mástil…su objetivo ya lo tenía definido…

- **[En qué demonios estás pensando niño]** -

-Has visto el péndulo antes. Papa-

Tomando la cuerda del mástil y rápidamente saltando sobre una estocada que dio de lleno en el gran palo de madera, volteando y sonriéndole a su atacante.

-Eso estuvo peligrosamente cerca-murmuro divertido.

-¡Te destrozare por completo desgraciado infeliz!-exclamo sacando la espada y golpeando al adolescente que detuvo sin esfuerzo el golpe y luego dio una fuerte patada al hombre.

TAP

Atrapando la espada y mirándola un instante.

-Bastante tosca la verdad…no diría que es una buena espada…como sea de momento servirá…-atando rápidamente la soga que tenía en sus manos en la guarda de esta espada curva.

KACHIN

KACHIN

CLANG

Usando la espada con movimientos simples desvió tres estocadas de otros enemigos.

-Primero la cuerda…-lanzando la espada hacia el timón, y atorando este al clavarse la espada.

STAB

-Y luego la carga…-saltando por la gorda y escuchando como la soga se tensó por la fuerza de su peso.

TOOOONG

-Bien y solo para un impulso ligero… Tocare la puerta ligeramente _**¡Golpe lunar del dragon de oscuridad!-**_ exclamo cubriendo su puño con aura de oscuridad antes de caer con todo sobre el ya bastante dañado navío volador justo en la parte trasera.

PROOOOOOOWN

Una gran sacudida se pudo sentir en el barco cuando el volvió a destrozar una parte de este, ya ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un gran salón, dándose cuenta de algo…

-esto es…esto puede abrirse de esta manera-murmuro al ver varios grandes engranajes, cadenas y tuberías.

- **[Puedo decirte que esta clase de mecanismos…ciertamente algo bastante grande debía de guardarse aquí….más aun…esto pare ser…]** -aunque no estaba seguro…pero en definitiva si el barco podía abrirse de esta manera algo malo debía de ser, si de gremios oscuros se habla…

-…-no sabía exactamente que podía ser…abrir el casco del barco y exponer lo que sería la parte más vulnerable de este…cual es la táctica de eso.-mirando las uniones de momento cerradas bajo sus pies.

-¡Veo que tú eras esa gran ave haya afuera verdad!-grito con fuerza alguien, y desde arriba, al alzar la mirada pudo ver a un hombre de al menos unos seguros treinta años, en los últimos de esa década. De cabello castaño corto, pero tosco, con lo que parecía ser un monóculo en su ojos derecho, aunque más parecía ser un reemplazo para un ojo perdido.

Arriba sobre un puente que conectaba lo que vendría a ser la pare de estribor y babor, con un puente metálico, diestras del cual aprecian haber más maquinaria.

Al poco tiempo con un chasquido de sus dedos varios sujetos aparecieron saliendo desde varios lados, apuntándole a él con armas y rifles mágicos y algunos pocos preparados con espadas y círculos mágicos.

-Y supongo que tú eres quien está a cargo de todo…pero antes…-mirándoles retadoramente, como si las siguientes palabras fuesen las que desataran el infierno-…Cual es tu nombre la verdad no se cual es si te soy sincero…-rascándose la cabeza algo apenado y despreocupado por la cantidad de enemigos delante de él.

-Si te soy sincero no sé si eres idiota o simplemente finges demencia como sea…muchacho sabes en donde estas…tienes alguna idea de donde te encuentras justo ahora…-pregunto como si fuse obvia la respuesta.

Recibiendo únicamente un silencioso movimiento de cabeza del adolescente indicando que no.

-Bueno entonces déjame decírtelo, estas en el navío mágico Allocer del gremio Abyss Horn, y yo soy el maestro de este gremio mi nombre es Crunch…asi que como debería de llamarte a ti jovencito-

Issei solo sonrió –

- _papa…puedes enviarme la máscara por favor…_ -pidió a través de su enlace mental…

- _ **[Como quieras…pero estas seguro…podrían conocerte y quien sabe quizás esto los pondría un pelín más locos…]**_ -

- _Pues sería como decir que yo también estoy un pelín loco por lo que han hecho…_ -con expresión tranquila estiraba su mano izquierda sacudiendo su bufanda roja, y al mismo tiempo un leve estallido de llamas azules oscuras se dio en su mano, poniendo algo nerviosos a varios de ellos.

Y ahí en su mano apareció una máscara negra con detalles dorados, la cual el acomodo tranquilamente sobre su rostro, y en los orificios de los ojos los cuales estaban completamente oscuros aparecieron de repente los destellos verdes que eran los ojos de Issei…

-Mi nombre para ti no es lo que te deba de importar….pues ahora solo debes saber una cosa…tienes aquí en esta nave a una compañera mía…una chica de cabello plateado…quiero que la liberes de inmediato…si lo haces de buena forma…puede que quizás solo derribe esta cosa del cielo…-la voz de Issei, cada palabra, fue dicha sin el más mínimo ápice de duda, con la seguridad de que podría cumplir lo que decía.

-Tu…tu qué es lo que estás diciendo, justo ahora que acabas de decir…-comento el maestro de Abyss Horn.

-Libera a Yukino, la chica que secuestro tu gremio e intento suplantar en Sabertooh…hazlo y ahórrate problemas mayores…viejo-los ojos bajo la máscara resplandecían como dos esmeraldas pálidas, casi sin emoción alguna.

-tu…-murmuro el hombre del monóculo tranquilo mirando al pelinegro de pie con su máscara con tema de dragon.

-Ju…ju…juju…juajaja-juajajajajaja, juajajajajaja, Fuahahahahahahjajajajaja-de repente la risa comenzó a escucharse por todo el hangar…

-¡HAHAHAHAHA!-

-fuahahahahaha-

-¡Jajajajaja!-

Y de a pocos todos y cada uno de los ahí presentes comenzaron a reírse del pelinegro, de lo que había dicho.

-Que te entreguemos a la chica…y que nos perdonaras…cielos, en serio cuando salí de los calabozos por el alboroto afuera no pensé…que sería para reírme asi…cielos muchacho en serio eres un gran comediante…-hablo intentando en todo momento recuperarse del repentino ataque de risa que había tenido.

-Solo para saberlo…-la voz del adolescente se escuchó claramente, incluso aun con las risas de los demás miembros del gremio oscuro, no parecía intimidado, ni siquiera nervioso-Porque de todas las personas…escogiste secuestrar a Yukino…respóndeme…-

-En vista de que sabes en serio hacer reír te lo diré, si porque no…vez eso justo detrás de ti…-señalando algo arriba, atrás de donde el adolescente estaba de pie, volteando y viendo ahí, sobre una plataforma invertida, soldado y asegurada con grandes pernos de acero, una especie de artefacto con una gran antena metálica con lo que aprecia ser una esfera de alguna joya resistente a la magia.

-Eso de ahí, es una antigua arma mágica….su nombre es cañón Aloser-ufano con seguridad el maestro de Abyss Horn.

-Cañón Aloser-repitió el adolescente. Observando la máquina bélica.

-Un cañón de largo alcance, una arma mágica con poder de fuego suficiente para borrar una ciudad-ese comentario tomo por sorpresa a Issei, quien de inmediato supo porque un barco con algo como eso.

-Planeas usar esta arma…para someter a Fiore verdad-dedujo con voz tranquila, pues quien requeriría un arma que es capaz de arrasar una ciudad entera, además de estar acoplada a un enorme navío volador que contaba también con un arsenal que fácilmente serviría para dar pelea a una cuadrilla de naves.

-Es como dices…y bueno ahora aquí la razón por la cual necesito a esa chica…-comenzando a caminar, Issei escuchaba todas y cada una de sus pisadas probablemente acercándose por el lado izquierdo.

-este cañón tiene más de cuatrocientos años…se hizo con un propósito bélico, como sea, el punto es que para alimentarlo hace falta una gran cantidad de Ethernano, el problema es que no es cualquiera de ese, es uno especial muy especial…uno que solo tienen magos con una magia en específico…y esa magia es…magia de espíritus celestiales-casi sonando obvio él dijo eso, al tiempo que mostraba en sus manos las llaves celestiales de Yukino, tres llaves doradas, la última con un acabado de serpiente sobre ella, y dos llaves de plata.

-…-Issei se mantenía tranquilo, mirándole, escuchando como se jactaba de sus palabras, quizás por la máscara no pudieran ver la verdadera naturaleza que se reflejaba en sus ojos….no sabían cuanta suerte tenían.

-Sabes esa mocosa en serio nos estaba dando problemas…hasta que alguien en cubierta bajo y dijo que una gran firma de poder se acercaba…yo estaba hablándole a ella…cielos esa chiquilla sí que era terca…-sonriendo confiado, sintiéndose a salvo, sin saber que solo estaba enojando cada vez, con cada palabra más y más a un verdadero señor del miedo.

-No paraba de hablar de su gremio que ellos vendrían a salvarla, que ella jamás nos ayudaría…cielos…no es asi muchachos, aunque siendo sincero encontrar su marca del gremio, debo decir que fue lo más entretenido que pudo haber pasado…-

-…-apretando con fuerza los puños los nudillos estaban blancos por la fuera con la que apretaba, sin embargo Issei aún se mantenía estático, como una estatua, una estatua de hielo, por la ligera brisa de frio que se extendía de repente cerca de sí.

-Sabes quizás me de él tiempo para amaestrar a esa chiquilla personalmente, para alguien de su edad en serio tiene un despampanante cuerpo…la convertiré en mi muñequita personal…la verdad mirar todo ese manjar, y recordarlo…es simple- ¡!-

FIIIUUUUSH

Detuvo su monologo personal al escuchar algo que aparentemente sonaba como una ráfaga de viento a alta velocidad…

PAAAAM

PROOOOWN

Un potente y fuerte golpe seco dio de lleno en el rostro del maestro de Crunch, enviándolo hacia atrás de donde estaba parado chocando contra alguna que otra maquinaria y cajas.

- _ **[Los recuerdos de ese tipo…indican que ella está bien…asi que puedes ir con todo…sujetos como ese son los que más aborrezco, dale una verdadera lección Issei…]**_ -

- _No tienes que decírmelo papa_ -susurro mentalmente con una voz fría como el hielo.

El gran dragon rojo, conocía algunos trucos útiles, entre ellos el conocimiento de un círculo mágico imperceptible, el cual le permite ver lo que él quiera ver que haya visto otra persona, es decir mirar hacia el pasado a través de los ojos de otra persona, y sin que esta se diese cuenta, una manera de sacar información útil…

Y él le había mostrado lo que el hombre del monóculo había estado haciendo hasta hace un rato…

Pudo ver a Yukino esposada…escuchando como el sujeto se jactaba de ser quien era, de escuchar sus planes, de vanagloriarse por su genialidad, y de cómo es que planeaba usar esa arma, le hablo del porque estaba ahí, de cómo usaría el poder con el que ella nació…

…a lo cual ella se negó rotundamente, pudo ver las emociones del rostro de la chica, esperanza y anhelo, sabía que ella nunca accedería voluntariamente a ayudarle…ella además dijo que nunca trabajaría para ellos que ella tenía una familia y que ellos vendrían…

La respuesta no pareció agradarle al hombre…a lo cual ordeno buscar en ella la marca del gremio, para lo cual sus subordinados, sintió el veneno en la voz de ese hombre, sintió el miedo reflejado en el apacible rostro de la maga, y asco por el comportamiento del maestro y los demás al buscar la marca en el cuerpo de Yukino, para lo cual arrancar sus ropas, sintiendo la mirada de deseo que apareció en el rostro de ambos hombres…

Y fue ahí que el estruendo se escuchó…el estruendo que el provoco al llegar al barco…

Y él era todo menos feliz…la furia, la ira, la amargura…casi acariciando el odio se podían sentir en lo profundo del alma del joven dragon…

RRRRRRGGGGGGG-un gutural gruñido se escapaba de la garganta del adolescente, un gruñido como el de un animal salvaje a punto de saltar sobre su enemigo, gruñendo con furia como si defendiera algo querido…

-…-pero manteniéndose tranquilo con expresión tranquila…

-Kuh… ¡Qué demonios fue eso!-mirando entonces al tranquilo adolescente que le miraba, como una bestia miraría a su enemigo…-¿Qué esperan? ¡Dispárenle de una maldita vez!-ordeno y al instante todos giraron y apuntaron sus armas contra issei, tirando del gatillo de estas.

Estando de espaldas hacia dónde venían los disparos nadie podía evitar pensar que estos darían en el blanco terminando con la vida del muchacho…. De la tranquila figura que ahí estaba, apacible, casi pareciese ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

PAM

-Eso no les servirá ahora no-murmuro tranquilo apagando ambos resplandores verdes en su máscara.

FIUM-FOSSSH

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

BOOOOM

KA-BOOOM

FUUUUUWOOOOSH

Y lo último que pudo verse fueron los brillantes ojos verdes abrirse una vez más…el maestro de Abyss pudo verlo…

Sintió los escalofríos como nunca en su vida, el miedo…el terror…

De la mirada de un dragon furioso el cual ya te tiene en sus garras…

-¡Nooooo! ¡Issei!-fue el grito que dio la maga estelar al ver que su amigo había sido envuelto en un tornado de fuego y explosiones.

…..….

 _ **Instantes antes**_

….

-Oye…el maestro puede que tarde su tiempo en regresar…y mira nada más, la compañía que tenemos…-hablo un hombre de cabello oscuro mirando lujuriosamente a la chica esposada.

Decir que Yukino estaba asustada era poco, habían amenazado con convertirla en la compañía oficial del maestro y ella era lo bastante grande para saber a lo que en verdad se refería con eso, además de convertirla en un miembro del gremio oscuro…

Borrándole la marca de Sabertooh, obligándola a hacer daño a las personas y alejarla de lo que ella consideraba ahora como su familia.

-Crees que sea una buena idea…por supuesto que si…tan solo miraba…cielos que curvas, pensar que tenemos a la mujer más hermosa de ese gremio de pacotilla…que majar en serio que majar…-

-Entonces estás de acuerdo, bien te dejare ir primero pero apresúrate porque si no….-

En ese instante el destino parecía haberse decidido para ella…

No tenía sus llaves celestiales…

Había sido golpeada y estaba bastante débil y lastimada como para defenderse…

-Bueno entonces con tu permiso…-abriendo la celda donde ella se encontraba entraba sonriendo el hombre de cabello oscuro, mirándola como si fuese un pedazo de carne con el cual saciar su hambre…

-Aléjate…. ¡aléjate de mí!-Inútilmente pateando, a lo cual el parecía más bien disfrutar.

-Si te portas bien seré amable contigo asi que solo relájate preciosa-

-Que alguien,….quien sea…por favor…ayúdenme-pedía, sintiendo cerca las manos y respiración desagradable del hombre que le amenazaba, y las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de los cerrados ojos en su rostro.

- _espérame_ -fue el tenue susurro que ella escucho, abriendo los ojos sorprendida, pues, esa voz…esa voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar, además de ir acompañada con una seguridad y cariño, con fuerza y calidez, que solo le hacía pensar en una sola cosa, en un evento en particular…

El evento ocurrido hace solo algunos meses…

La aparición del emperador dragon…

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWM

-¡Pero qué demonios!-exclamo el hombre en la celda justo antes de caer al suelo, por el fuerte temblor que se produjo.

Y a los pocos instantes la andada de disparos en cubierta, por lo cual definitivamente se trataba de algo serio pues los disparos y explosiones que estos causaban se podían escuchar y sentir hasta los calabozos.

-¡Demonios! Si es otro tonto simulacro juro que-comenzaba a amenazar a nadie en particular.

-Ambos traigan a la chica al hangar de carga de inmediato tal parece que podríamos tener en poco tiempo compañía de Sabertooh, asi que dense prisa y tráiganla-hablo por lo que parecía ser un altavoz.

-¡Maldición! Sí que saben cómo arruinar la diversión-

-Que sabes tú…bueno ya oíste al jefe tal parece que alguien de tu gremio ha llegado realmente-

Entrando también en la celda, y forzando a ella a levantarse con sus ropas hechas jirones, solo cubriendo sus partes sensibles como mujer.

-Vamos de pie el jefe querrá usarte como moneda de cambio…o bueno esa sería la idea-sonriéndole malévolamente mientras le arrastraba fuera de la celda, conduciéndola por un largo corredor fuera de los calabozos, llevándola a través de una escalera a lo que seria los niveles inferiores de la nave. Sintiendo entonces el estremecer de la gran nave, una fuerte sacudida y alguna explosiones.

Caminando un poco más hasta sentir una muy fuerte sacudida que les hizo caer de bruces.

-esto se está poniendo intenso-

-Demoños prisa no quiero que el jefe se enoje-murmuraron y aumentaron el paso, abriendo entonces una puerta doble, y tras eso pudieron ver entonces a quien sería posiblemente el causante de todo el alboroto en los últimos minutos.

Su estatura era mediana, su cuerpo delgado, pero a simple vista se podían ver que estaba con musculatura ligeramente delgada, una larga cabellera negra, y sobre el rostro una máscara negra con forma de dragon….pero lo último que le helo la sangre a esos dos tipos, lleno de esperanza el rostro de la maga…

Pues aquellos destellos verde esmeralda solo le hicieron recordar…

A los del amable dragon que les salvo la vida…a pesar de que para los otros fuesen solo un fugaz aviso de venganza…

Pero esos fueron apagados por la repentina ventisca mágica que se había desatado, fuego y explosiones se daban por todos lados alrededor del torbellino de magia que se había tragado al joven mago, a quien en el último instante reconoció, y cegada por la aterradora sorpresa solo alcanzo a gritar…llamando a su más reciente amigo, que le sonrió confiado.

…

 _ **Presente**_

… _ **.**_

-¡Nooooo! ¡Issei!-fue el grito que dio la maga, lo último que pudo escuchar antes de quedar rodeado por un torrente de magia que se había convertido en fuego, formándose un torbellino.

- **[Tus alas te mantendrán a salvo, aunque en este caso no crees que estas siendo demasiado teatral…con el aura de oscuridad el fuego no habría sido un problema…]** -

- _En realidad…pienso que no es asi, además que de mostrar un poco de lo que soy capaz…-_ el filo de su voz era perceptible, estaba enojado, y no era para menos…

Habían secuestrado a una amiga…

Le habían lastimado

Y pretendían usar su poder para lastimar a las personas…

Ella era alguien noble, amable, bondadosa y muy comprensiva, ella le había abierto su corazón y su casa a él, le había mostrado calidez, y bueno una que otra cosa con respecto a disciplina, de una manera muy cariñosa…

Era alguien importante para el…

 _Y sin que él lo supiese era algo más que importante para el en este mundo justo ahora…._

- **[Diez segundos para el fuego caiga…en serio planeas mostrar esto, puede no ser tan bueno…además, siento algo realmente fastidioso en este barco, hay dos presencias a considerar a bordo y delante tienes a la segunda en cuanto a poder….]** -anuncio el dragon.

-Puedes ubicarle exactamente papa…-

- **[Al parecer se mantiene expectante, está justo delante, diría en una habitación contigua…esperando…pero hay algo…algo realmente extraño con este tipo…la habitación donde esta…de algún modo intenta bloquearle…]** -

-Dejemos eso de lado…como sea ahora veremos…de que es tan capaz este maestro…-

-¡Fuajajajajajaja! ¡HAHAHAHAHAH!-lo has visto mocosa, han enviado a tan solo un mocoso, mira, que ha resultado…con el convertido en carbón…

-¡Issei! ¡Issei! ¡Issei!-llamaba una y otra vez la amiga estelar extendiendo la mano intentando alcanzarle, atravesar las llamas y sacar el cuerpo de Issei y salvarle, pero era inútil justo ahora, sin sus llaves y sin fuerzas, aun asi quería lanzarse a las llamas e intentarlo.

-Lo has visto chiquilla, esto es lo que les espera a todos aquellos a los que se me oponen-acercándose soberbiamente a ella-Pero descuida nada de esto te ocurrirá…porque tengo grandes planes para ti y para mi esta noche…-y sujetando con sonrisa torcida la quijada de la peliplatino obligándola a mirarle…

Y de repente vio a los ojos al hombre quien parecía de un momento a otro completamente aterrado, con los ojos abiertos a tope, y algunas gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro.

- _ **Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti…te alejaras de buena manera de ella, de lo contrario, no prometo que esa mano tuya continúe pegada a tu cuerpo**_ -fueron las filosas palabras que él pudo escuchar del tornado de fuego, el cual de un momento a otro se había disipado, y ahí ahora solo se podía ver una silueta algo grande, más grande que el muchacho que supuestamente había estado quemándose.

ZAAAAS

Extendiéndose…

A cada lado de él…un ala de murciélago, con lo que parecía ser piezas de alguna armadura mágica, articuladas con una joya verde, largas terminaciones de metal, y una gruesa membrana de color rojo pálido, con ligeros tintes oscuros por todos lados…

Un capullo…

Eso aprecia ser, el capullo de alguna criatura…el cual se había abierto después de estar en el fuego, entre llamas y salir sin un solo rasguño…

Y por la cantidad de presión que sentían todos…un criatura realmente peligrosa…

Y de ese capullo había salido algo casi impensable para los ahí presentes…

Con mirada tranquila, y una sonrisa plana, apenas perceptible se encontraba Issei aun con su máscara de dragon…los caninos saliéndole por la boca y brillando como cuchillas blancas de hueso, además de su salvaje cabellera y bufanda rojo sangre hondeando, ahora se le añadía un par de alas de dragon que extendidas hacían parecer al chico tres veces más grande de lo que en realidad era…

Una cola metálica salía del mismo lugar de donde aprecian salir las alas, dándole un aspecto más dragontino, la máscara parecía haber cambiado, colmillos salían de la parte donde estarían los ojos justo debajo de ellos, dos partes de al mascara que eran colmillos en realidad, asi como de esta, acomodándose justo detrás, lo que parecían ser cuernos apuntados hacia atrás estaban ahora.

-Suéltala, suelta a Yukino ahora-siseo enojado el dragon, que aún era observado con algo de miedo.

-Tu…tu…tu…-cada vez que repetía eso el hombre aprecia estar tratando de ocultar su aparente miedo.-Tú piensas que un mocoso como tu puede ordenarme, pues aprende tu lugar maldito mocoso todos ataquen, le daré una muy jugosa recompensa a aquel que le mate-exclamo.

Y de inmediato el miedo que había dominado a la tripulación desapareció.

Esto solo hizo suspirar al adolescente.

- **[No comprenden en lo que se han metido eh…]** -

-Son criminales…como sea, esto solo tardara un instante…asi que…haya vamos-viendo como por los lados se acercaban algunos hombres con espadas, claymores, y de inmediato cubrió sus brazos con aura oscura.

CLANG

-Aunque son gigantes…estas espadas carecen de poder destructivo…asi que porque no se van de paseo-sonrió divertido al ver que ambos atacantes hacían fuerza para retirar sus espadas que tenían un agarre férreo, el cual daba el adolescente, sujetando la hoja con sus manos desnudas.

-¡Fuego a discreción!-grito un hombre desde la parte de arriba del hangar y varios magos con rifles y círculos mágicos.

-Mejor váyanse a volar-

FLAAAAAAAAT

Dando un poderoso aleteo, detuvo en seco los disparos y estos cambiaron su dirección, iban a cualquier lugar menos contra el pelinegro, dando en diferente lugares y algunas cuantas eran regresadas a sus atacantes.

-Continúen atacando de prisa, ataquen…tu ven conmigo-arrastro a la chica con él, alejándose un poco del lugar de la batalla.

-No pienses que te dejare avanzar… ¡!-saltando entonces del lugar donde estaba de pie…

CLANG

Escuchando como algo se había clavado en metal, siguiendo la vista, donde sus verdes ojos vieron algo que parecía ser agua…un arma hecha de agua…una shuriken hecha de agua…

- **[** _ **ese ataque….no le he percibido hasta el último segundo….cuando ataco….este enemigo….Issei ten cuidado, este no es un enemigo con el que realmente esté listo para enfrentarle a menos que uses todo tu arsenal…y me refiero al poder que te he heredado también…**_ **]** -

-ha sido un ataque con intensiones asesinas puras…ataco sin vacilación a tomar mi vida de eso no hay duda-murmuro mirando a todos lados intentando encontrar de donde había venido el ataque, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo.

-¡El dinero será mío!-

-¡Pondré tu cabeza en el nido del cuervo!-

-¡Tu cabeza se verá excelente en una pica!-

Exclamaron tres hombres detrás de Issei con algunas armas pesadas.

-No molesten-moviendo la cola metálica, la cual terminaba en lo que aprecia ser un tridente, se deshizo de todos y cada uno de los golpes y enviándoles lejos de él, ni siquiera había tenido la necesidad de voltear, su cola por la velocidad de ataque casi parecía un sinfín de armas.

CLANG-CLANG-CLANG

Los sonidos de las armas metálicas chocando contra la cola metálica se pudo escuchar por todos lados, y detrás de él quedaron tendidos en el suelo varios de los hombre adoloridos y quejándose.

-A por el-grito otro saltando delante, seguido de varios otros, todos con armas y uno que otro hechizo de cuerpo a cuerpo.

- _ **¡Golpe lunar del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -dando un fuerte golpe hacia adelante y causando una gran onda expansiva de oscuridad la cual barrio todo delante de él, mandando a varios de los magos contra las paredes del barco de causando un poco de destrozos en el barco.

-Con eso supongo que todo esto de numerosos enemigos termino ahora lo que queda es… ¡!-dándose vuelta de inmediato.

POOOOOWN

Deteniendo en seco el puño envuelto en aura azulada del hombre del monóculo que le miraba sonriente.

-Estar distraído no es una buena idea sabes mocoso-empujando un poco con más fuerza su golpe, y empujando un poco al joven dragon.

-Asi que el jefe por fin ha decidido salir eh…debo decir que a pesar de que eres un bastardo, el título de maestro es real-dando un salto hacia atrás y poniéndose en poso de batalla, mientras sus alas se replegaban.

-Y qué hay de ti con esa apariencia, debo decir…que no sabía que Sabertooh contara con alguien como tu…definitivamente no eres alguien común-sonriente le miraba.

-Alguien común…pues tú tampoco lo eres-

-Tienes razón, pero…volar, esa apariencia, ese poder siendo tan joven….un verdadero prodigio….un dragon Slayer y uno del que no se sabía nada…en serio eres algo mocoso-en su voz algo parecía no encajar, hasta hace unos momentos quería destrozarle, y ahora parecía…interesado…

-Bueno quizás si sobrevivas a esto pueda venderte a muy buen precio…cuanto me darán por ti, un navío o quizás una flota como sea…a ver si sobrevives a eso mocoso…-

- _ **¡Centella de muerte!**_ -lanzándose hacia el mientras una calavera se formaba en su puño.

-Si a eso quieres jugar entonces está bien para mi _**¡Explosion abismal!**_ -creando la tan espeluznante forma de su ataque, el cual era por mucho más aterrador que el del maestro.

Chocando ambos y cancelándose en el acto.

-Nada mal, además de magia dragon Slayer pareces tener otra muy interesante eh, ¡Pues veamos que más tienes!-saltando hacia atrás, al tiempo que en su espalda se creaban dos círculos mágicos de los cuales surgieron serpientes fantasmales, las cuales miraban furiosas a Issei.

-Si son dos grandes fantasmas…con uno solo me basta y sobra-juntando ambas manos como si fuese a meditar.

- _ **¡Estigma del cielo-Elección demoniaca-Tercera forma ofensiva: Susano!**_ -exclamo y de inmediato como si tomase forma de huesos y piel translucidos, detrás de Issei se formó la imagen de un ser, desde la cintura hacia arriba, solo los brazos, parecía tener un conjunto de armadura con tema dragon, además de tener largar garras y cuernos.

GROOOOOARG

GIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAYG

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dio un leve pero fuerte rugido al igual que ambas serpientes, y sin esperar más estas fueron contra gran el fantasma, el cual simplemente las atrapo a ambas por el cuello con sus grandes manos con garras y estrello la una contra la otra y estas se convirtieron en lluvia de destellos brillantes, desapareciendo de inmediato, lo mismo ocurrió con él.

-Tus mascotas no fueron divertidas, en serio solo libera a Yukino y prometo no hacerte nada a ti…-hablo con sencillez avanzando hacia el maestro.

-Tal parece que eres algo serio mocoso…en serio tienes habilidades que no coinciden contigo…-murmuro algo nervioso pero aun sonriente-Pero creo que en serio comienzas a sacarme de las casillas…-murmuro eso con notoria molestia dirigida hacia el adolescente.

-pero por el contrario yo estoy feliz por poder patearte el trasero-saltando hacia el con ambos puños cubiertos con oscuridad.

PAM

Siendo rechazado con facilidad por un golpe revestido con aura amarilla.

- _ **¡Garra del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -saltando y dando un volantín al tiempo que lanzaba una poderosa patada hacia él.

PAM

Golpeando al hombre entre ambos brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza para evitar el daño.

-Dime porque amenazarla, ella no quiere hacerle daño a nadie…ella es bondadosa y amable en serio tu querías llegar tan lejos como separarle de su familia-empujando con su otro pie y tomando su distancia del hombre de Abyss Horn.

-Y como sabes eso, como sea, yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero, soy fuerte y ningún debilucho me dará un sermón como ese-descruzando ambos brazos y lanzándose contra el pelinegro con ambos brazos cubiertos con aura amarilla.

Enfrascándose entonces en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo el uno contra el otro.

FAM

FAM

Los golpes iban y venían y ninguno de ellos parecía esta vez poder atinar en el blanco, su oponente estaba en igual de condiciones, esquivaba y atacaba, pasando por centímetros lejos del blanco, la batalla se había vuelto entonces en un intercambio inútil y ninguno de los dos parecían realmente querer terminar con eso rápido.

- _ **¡Garra del dragon de la oscuridad!**_ -saltando y envolviendo su pierna en aura de oscuridad, tomando ligeramente la forma de una verdadera garra dragon, y cayendo como un martillo sobre el hombre con monóculo.

El mago cruzo ambos brazos sobre su cabeza y de algún modo resistió el golpe hundiéndose en el suelo metálico ligeramente, mientras apretaba los dientes. El pelinegro sonrió, pero el otro hombre también sonrió.

Atrapando a Issei por la pierna y trayéndolo con fuerza contra el suelo detrás de ellos, y luego saltando hacia arriba.

PROOOOOWN

- _ **¡Meteoro de la profanación!**_ -exclamo cayendo con ambas piernas extendidas para dar una potente patada doble contra el estampado pelinegro.

-En serio estabas solo probando mi fuerza eh, no eres maestro por nada-poniéndose de pie y saltando del lugar de inmediato.

DOOOOOON

- _ **¡Luna llena del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -arrojando la gran esfera contra su enemigo que sonrió y extendió las manos hacia adelante.

- _ **¡Estigmas de la perdición!**_ -exclamo y en el suelo delante de él apareció un círculo mágico y de él salieron cientos de picos amarillos y estos empalaron la esfera de oscuridad reduciéndola en el acto, y explotando.

BOOOOM

Causando que ambos derraparon un poco y reponiéndose de inmediato y mirándose retadoramente.

- **[Tal parece que este sujeto se guardaba un poco de poder eh…ten cuidado esa magia que tiene está hecha para matar…no para pelear…]-**

-Entiendo papa-respondió simplemente el adolescente ante la advertencia del dragon

-Debo de alagarte por haber durado tanto tiempo contra mi…la verdad es que en serio me has sorprendido…-alago sin perder ni un poco la mirada de apoderarse del poder de Issei.

-Y tan sorprendido has estado que has olvidado que debes de tomarte a cualquier oponente en serio-caminando un par de metros a su lado, sin perder el estado de alerta.

-No seas asi chico anda que en serio te sientes de esa manera…vamos no es para tanto…aunque me sorprendiste y no has dejado de hacerlo…eres poderoso, realmente poderoso-levantando su brazo y apretando ligeramente su puño.

-Y no has visto nada-tranquilamente amenazo si se podía decir, pues aún no estaba a su ciento por ciento, aunque realmente quería acabarlo de un golpe, no podía pues la seguridad de la peliblanca aun no era algo concreto.

-Como sea, debo de apresurarme, y bueno parece que estás listo ya…-

- _ **¡Circulo del muerto vengativo!**_ -exclamo el hombre al tiempo que detrás de él se formó un gran círculo mágico con dos más pequeños en él, y de estos dos últimos, dos manos huesudas pudieron verse y las cuales dieron de lleno contra él, aprisionándolo entre esas huesudas manos de color amarillo.

-Kuh…que demonios esta fuerza es mayor que la del propio ejecutor…-dijo mientras usaba su aura oscura y estaba con los brazos extendidos evitando que esas dos pesadas manos de hueso espectral se cerraran sobre él, probablemente aplastándolo en el acto.

-Te sientes débil de repente mocoso-rio desde donde se encontraba lanzando el conjuro.

Pero era cierto, sentía poco a poco como su magia parecía ser drenada. Cayendo de repente en una rodilla.

- **[Es una clase de magia parasita, está entrando en ti lentamente y esta succionando increíblemente rápido tu magia…]** -

-¡En serio planeas ir con todo contra mi bastardo eh…!-dijo justo antes de que las grandes palmas de hueso se cerraran sobre él- ¡Demonios!-exclamo.

PLACN

-Issei-grito desde atrás la peliplatino, alarmada al ver a su compañero aparentemente aplastado.

-Esta es una magia diseñada para matar, en cuanto eres atrapado, estas comienzan a quitarte tu vida y magia, justo ahora no debes de ser más que un anciano, el problema con esta magia es que matan a la víctima en cuestión de un minuto…pero qué más da…-sintiendo entonces como una oleada de poder nuevo comenzaba a formarse tras de sí.

Además hablo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la maga estelar lo escuchara, escuchando el cuándo ella parecía haberse caído de rodillas, como si la fuerza en sus piernas la abandonara, y extendiendo su mano intentando alcanzar al adolescente.

-Oh que poder tan puro….debo decir que estoy totalmente sorprendido-mirando detrás de sí, y viendo una esfera que daba un tenue brillo oscuro, azulado y verde por algunos lados, parecía una mezcla de pinturas suspendida.

-Tu compañero era alguien realmente fuerte…sino hubiera usado esto hubiera sido un problema real en serio…no sabía que a Sabertooh otro dragon Slayer había llegado, pero quién diría que sería uno asi…como sea, has visto de lo que soy capaz…y esto le ocurrirá a todos tus compañeros si vienen…asi que ruega que ninguno de ellos…venga o si no…-hablaba jactándose de su superioridad mágica, como si matar personas fuese un placer, y ser poderoso sea algo que está reservado solo para algunos, disfrutando de la mirada aterrada de la chica

-O si no que viejo de quinta-hablo de repente, y mirando hacia adelanto, podía ver como las manos de hueso comenzaban a tener grietas azules.-Esta vez me has hecho enfadar en serio…que tienen todos los tipos malos que les gusta regodearse….pero en serio, odio de verdad cuando personas como tu buscan hacerles daño a personas buenas e inocentes…en serio lo detesto…-

La presión mágica que ejercía de repente comenzaba a cuartear más y más las manos de hueso cerradas que el mago intentaba con fuerza mantenerlas cerradas, pero desde adentro comenzaba a abrirse poco a poco.

-Estos huesos son realmente duros…e intentar robar mi poder no se te ocurrió otra cosa para matarme-murmuro sonriendo a través de la máscara, la cual dejaba ver su bosa torcerse de lado mientras dejaba ver uno de sus caninos crecidos.

CRACK-CRACK

Se podía escuchar los huesos crujiendo como la madera, agrietándose hasta que por fin la figura completa del adolescente se mostró, apretando los labios con los brazos extendidos y con señas aparentes de estar completamente bien, asi como sus brazos y su cuerpo cubiertos con el doble de aura de oscuridad antes de ser supuestamente aplastado.

-Tu como puedes…realmente si tu poder esta…-el aprecia desconcertado, pues un humano normal que puede usar magia si es despojado de toda ella, eso es equivalente a la muerte, a menos claro que, se tenga un segundo origen, una segunda fuente de magia…

-Quería ver que querías hacer, asi que usar tu magia drena mi poder y posiblemente cristalizarlo más tarde en un lácrima más tarde….no es un mal plan…lamentablemente…no lo puedo permitir…ese poder….no es algo con lo que un humano normal deba andar…-su voz casi aprecia más una sentencia, y con un último esfuerzo las grandes manos de hueso se rompieron en pedazos.

Y ahora liberado se veía ahí tranquilo, pero con una mirada fría dirigida hacia el maestro.

-Tal parece que tus intenciones eran claras matarme eh….esclavizar prácticamente a Yukino, en serio odio que alguien haga cosas como esas-con voz extremadamente filosa comenzaba a caminar hasta el, recordándole a Yukino aún más al gran dragon rojo.

-Maestro el cañón está cargado tenga-grito alguien desde atrás, uno de los hombres que había triado a la maga, y también arrojando algo hacia su maestro, era algo que reconocería de inmediato, una especia de guantelete de color ocre, el cual atrapo maestramente.

-Nooo, ¡Suéltame!-exclamo Yukino.

-Ugh-se quejó el hombre a su lado al recibir una patada de ella en la boca del estómago para de inmediato salir corriendo hacia el adolescente de cabello negro, que de un momento a otro desapareció, y en un parpadeo tenia a Yukino detrás de él mientras miraba retadoramente a todos los que aún le miraban de pie.

-Yukino quédate detrás de mi…te protegeré asi que confía en mi…saldrás de aquí y regresaras a Sabertooh, con todos…te aseguro-la voz del adolescente más que la de ser de una persona de su edad, sonaba como la voz de un padre hablándole a su hijo, tenía esa sensación, era como si fuese la de una persona adulta hablándole a otra más joven.

Y sobre todo la mirada determinada que tenía el adolescente, incluso si Yukino no podía verle los otros si, y sobre todo la persona en las sombras, esa mirada era una que tenían muy pocos, demasiadas pocas personas en el mundo la tenían, la mirada de un verdadero guerrero, uno que había caído incontables veces pero que muchas veces más se había levantado más fuerte y poderoso que nunca y triunfado igual número de veces, una incontable cantidad de veces, que había peleado brutales y sangrientas batallas y ganado, peleado contra oponentes más poderosos que él y derrotado…

La mirada triste de haber perdido a compañeros en batalla también le acompañaba, pero escondida, pues a esta se superponía la de un guerrero que no retrocedería ante nada ni nadie para proteger aquello que él considera importante.

Sus músculos estaban tensos y listos para sea lo que sea que fuese a venir…estaba preparado para la batalla…

-Mocoso ignorante…en serio piensas que puedes oponérteme…pues que piensas, no es asi mira, mira bien esto, la mano de dios está conmigo, la mano del dios de la destrucción y la tengo yo-aclamo con soberbia con su nueva adquisición, un guantelete ocre con algunos toques plateados en las articulaciones.

-Fuese como sea ahora tú y lamentablemente esa amiga tuya, se irán al infierno aún hay otra maga estelar por ahí, asi que esto siempre puede funcionar Jajajajaja-bramo eso abriendo los brazos, como si fuese un dios en verdad…

Sin embargo lo único que había provocado este supuesto dios era…romper algo, algo que le protegía de la aniquilación total…y era lo que mantenía al verdadero peligro lejos de él…

-Piensas que las personas son objetos…piensas que los demás son objetos que puedes usar y desechar…piensas tu que eres dios-las palabras del adolescente contenían frialdad pura, no había una pisca de emoción en ellas.

-Los poderosos rigen este mundo, el poder lo es todo, el poder te lo dará todo, el poder te hará un dios Hahahaha-se vanagloriaba a sí mismo, como si el en persona fuera la cima de este pequeño mundo…

-Poder….poder dices, si es poder entonces déjame decirte que en este vasto mundo…tú no eres diferente a una simple hormiga-avanzando hacia el sin el más mínimo cuidado.

-Mocoso estúpido todos fuego-durante su pequeña charla un grupo de al menos diez magos apareció desde atrás, y ya estaban apuntando sus armas hacia Issei-Conviértanlo en colador ¡Fuego!-ordeno sin el menor reparo, y una lluvia de bala fue contra él.

Mientras este tenía ambos ojos cerrados, pues la máscara solo mostraba los destellos verdes, los cuales se apagaron cuando comenzó a caminar, sin importarle la lluvia de disparos que iba hacia él.

- _Papa…prometí no usar el poder que me ha sido otorgado…no hasta controlarle…pero aquí…aquí hay algo que debo hacer…algo para lo cual…mi instinto me grita ir con todo y aplastar a mi enemigo…con todo mi poder…_ -

- _ **[Sea lo que tenga que ser, lo entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente, más de lo que crees, soy un dragon Issei]**_ -las palabras de Ddraig parecían en este momento las de un verdadero padre- _ **[Y tú también lo eres….eres joven he impulsivo, tal como una larva…lo comprendo, asi que adelante…muéstrales el veredero poder….y lo que este conlleva, muéstrales la magnificencia de los dragones…a quienes ellos han olvidado deben tanto]**_ -

- _Asi lo hare padre_ -abriendo lentamente los ojos al tiempo que en el dorso de su mano un resplandor esmeralda se pudo ver, casi como si fuese un ojo abriéndose ante el amanecer, lo mismo con los resplandores en su máscara los cuales se abrieron mostrando el frio verde esmeralda ardiendo en poder.

Y a su vez los disparos que llegaban a él se disipaban como el humo, mientras el avanzaba como si nada lo fuese a detener, como si una fuerza invisible delante de él disipara lo que sea que le dispararan. Mientras en su mano izquierda el resplandor verde continuaba.

-¡Qué demonios sucede porque no le matan! ¡Mátenlo háganlo desaparecer de una vez por todas!-ordeno furioso viendo cómo se acercaba, con cada paso, la presión que sentía solo aumentaba, como si una tormenta se fuese a cernir sobre el de repente.

-Mal-¡Maldito mocoso!-exclamo levantando su mano con el guantelete, y apuntándole a él, sin embargo eso poco le importo, asi como tampoco parecía importarle que de repente el gran cañón atrás del maestro comenzara a brillar en la parte de la antena, como ese brillo salía de la base de donde salía la antena y la hacía brillar en blanca incandescente, como si estuviese hecho de luz pura.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Teniendo un sonido de carga, pero eso poco parecía preocupar al adolescente que continuaba caminando sin inmutarse.

Caminando hacia el con paciencia, mientras los circulo mágicos aparecían en la antena, círculos para amplificar el poder a su máxima capacidad, para escoger el atributo o los atributos del disparo, una verdadera arma de alcance.

-¡Morirás!-bramo, cuando de repente en su campo de visión, apareció la maga estelar, mirando a Issei preocupada, pero también sorprendida, comprendiendo entonces algo…era posible que el de alguna manera le alcance antes de que pueda tirar del gatillo, pero se mostró en todo momento furioso por el secuestro de ella, asi que si el la protegía….dejaría atrás esa fuerza para intentar salvarla…

La velocidad del disparo le alcanza…

El poder no sería tanto como si la maga estelar lo administrara ella misma además de sus llaves, pero sería suficiente para borrar al chiquillo que tantos problemas le había ocasionado.

Ambos morirían, pero no podía parecer un inepto…menos con la persona en las sombras…

Moviendo su brazo de repente, y apuntando con este hacia la maga, que tuvo miedo de repente, y viendo como el cañón se movía también, y sin la más mínima duda, apretó el botón en el guante…riendo enfermamente.

En ese instante el tiempo pareció detenerse…

Desde la sombras la mirada sin emociones de alguien que observa lo que acontecía con algo de disgusto por el desperdicio de dos jóvenes vidas.

Para Issei y Yukino, era de horror y miedo para la chica, al igual que para el chico.

- _¡No claro que no….por supuesto que no! ¡No lo permitiré!_ -

-[Dragon Booster]-

Una voz mecánica se escuchó antes de que a una velocidad fantasmal, Issei había aparecido delante de Yukino, al tiempo que el gran cañón disparara hacia ellos.

ZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOON

Pero aunque fugaz por la velocidad de reacción del adolescente, la maga estelar solo pudo ver un borrón rojo y verde brillante, en el brazo que Issei levantaba hacia adelante, asi como también un resplandor rojo intenso se formaba en su brazo izquierdo.

Y en la mente de Issei, algo surgió….

Algo se rompió…

La sinfonía de cristales rotos y el viento dentro de un huracán de memorias se pudo escuchar…

Y su mente se inundó…

Se sintió abrumado…extraño…completamente fuera de lugar...pero también se sentía familiar, extrañamente familiar…

Y palabras vinieron a él asi como un rio rompiese una vieja presa que no puede contener su caudal…un caudal de memorias que solo le daban la visión de un ataque el ataque con el que él se defendería y protegería lo que él quiere y aprecia…

- _El rugir de los dragones de antaño….viene desde el pasado…el tiempo y espacio poco importan…resurgiendo del olvido infinito…el dragon rojo ruge con poder y decisión_ -

- _ **¡Dragon….**_ -y delante de él, para sorpresa de todos…

Los magos estaban familiarizados con los círculos mágicos, los hay de cientos de formas y tamaños…pero todos tenían algo en común, formas específicas…

A diferencia del que se había formado, un círculo mágico con al menos seis fórmulas mágicas, y tres círculos concéntricos acomodadas dentro del círculo mágico el cual tenía también dos anillos que lo rodeaban…

Un poderoso conjuro de ataque…que ampliaba y aumentaba el flujo mágico del ataque, concentrando y dirigiendo el ataque a un solo punto, además de minimizar el esfuerzo de control para cambiar la trayectoria del ataque antes de que alcance su objetivo…

Comenzando a tener de repente una absorción de poder del exterior, pareciendo una flor carmesí que se formaba delante del círculo mágico, lo que en realidad serían los pétalos de esta flor, era el poder administrado por Issei al círculo mágico, y entonces delante de este, comprimiéndose en una pequeña esfera mágico se formó color roja…tan pequeña como una bola de ping-pong.

- _ **…Shoot!**_ -terminando de exclamar y trayendo su brazo izquierdo delante como golpeando esa pequeña esfera y de repente todo el círculo mágico brillo como el acero al rojo vivo, y en un potente torrente de magia dragontina salió disparada hacia delante.

ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Tomando la forma vaga de un dragon oriental fue hacia adelante como uno y chocando contra el torrente de magia del cañón…

ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Atravesando el torrente energía como si se tratase de mantequilla, entrando por el centro, fue como si un misil dese en su objetivo, volando en pedazos a este, pero esto era un poco distinto pues cuando el torrente rojo dio de lleno en el torrente amarillo, este se disipo sin oponer anda de resistencia, pasando directo…

Los ojos de los presentes estaban abiertos de par en par, incluso la persona en las sombras, literalmente el poderoso rayo de magia fue desvanecido al chocar contra el torrente de magia roja, la cual siguió de frente hasta dar en el cañón, destrozándolo por completo y siguiendo hacia el gran navío, el cual atravesó sin problema…

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN

FUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

CRUJIR

El rayo atravesó de lleno el gran navío, pudiéndose ver entonces el gran agujero que este torrente dejo a su paso a través de la nave, incluso el disparo fue tan lejos hacia el horizonte hasta que dio contra una montaña, desintegrando una buena parte de esta…

O al menos eso se pudo haber visto desde el exterior, pues dentro, además de la destrucción del arma mágica, se pudo escuchar el lamento del maestro al explotar también su control en su brazo causándole dolor al sentir la carne quemada y presionada por las partes de control.

-Mi-Mi-mi arma mágica…-

-Con ese poder…intentabas matar a mi amiga…humano…-las frías palabras vinieron de delante de él, viéndose entonces ahí a un adolescente, con el cabello negro ensombreciendo su rostro aun más de lo que ya lo hacia la máscara, viéndose únicamente los fríos destellos verde esmeralda que le miraban como un insecto…

Al tiempo que detrás de él se podían ver las imágenes espectrales de tres dragones, la imagen de Ddraig, la imagen de Thanatos, y la imagen de Dragnir mirándole como si de una simple cucaracha se tratara, haciéndole saber tácitamente que ellos podían aplastarle sin el menor esfuerzo posible, como si su propia existencia no fuese más que un efímero montón de humo que de un soplido se esfumaría.

-Tu heriste a mi amiga…te ufanaste de tu poder, amenazaste con matarla, e involucrar a alguien más, otra persona inocente para hacerles daños a más personas buenas e inocentes…-volvió a hablar el adolescente mientras todos los de ahí salían corriendo temerosos por el adolescente, pues alguien con esos niveles de poder fácilmente debía de ser un mago clase SS, un mounstro en cuanto a poder.

-Corran es un mounstro, un demonio destrozo el cañón del maestro-

-Rápido él nos destruirá-

-A las capsulas de escape dejen todo huyan-

Eran algunos de los gritos que se podían escuchar, asi como varios otros ruidos de cosas siendo disparadas, probablemente las capsulas de las que hablaban algunos de los que salían corriendo, como si hubiesen visto al mismísimo demonio.

-Tu-tu tu qué demonios eres-grito tratando se alejarse lo más que podía de Issei siendo seguido por este tranquilamente, con una implacable y peligrosa tranquilidad, despidiendo el más puro instinto asesino.

-Por tus crímenes, has te pagar…odio a los que abusan del poder, lo usan para lastimar a los demás…de una manera egoísta…y eso en verdad lo odio-avanzando hacia él, sin la más mínima intención de perdonarle.

-Espera…espera, tú no sabes nada, yo fui un esclavo, yo me volví fuerte, es tan malo querer estar por encima de los demás una vez…-

Deteniendo de repente el avance del pelinegro que le miraba sin interés, pero habiéndose detenido lo tomo como una oportunidad de tentarle.

-…sabes tú…sabes tú como tuve que trabajar, a cuantos tuve que derrotar…yo subí desde los escalones más bajos de este mundo, me hice fuerte, aprendió magia asesina, me hice más fuerte aun me convertí en maestro, busque más fuerza y entonces le conocí…

-…-el adolescente le miraba, pero aprecia más una estatua que una persona interesada en escucharle.

-Me ayudo me hizo más fuerte, me dijo que con esta arma seria invencible…yo quería estar sobre todos, sobre todos y que ellos probaran el dolor que yo probé…entonces mi venganza contra el mundo estaría completa…yo les demostraría que ya no soy débil yo gobernaría sobre todos…yo soy más fuerte…me escuchas yo soy más fuer… ¡Argh!-callándose en su discurso emocional, se detuvo abruptamente al recibir un golpe en su estómago….

Cortesía del pelinegro, quien se había acercado a él con el sigilo de una pantera y la velocidad del rayo, y propinado un tremendo golpe en su zona media, callándole de una.

-Lo que dices es estúpido…-hablo, sus palabras parecían casi vacías…

-Vengarte del mundo…eres estúpido…pero, sobre todo, un ciego…que culpa tiene el mundo, que culpa tienen las personas que tu hayas sido un esclavo…-haciendo que el hombre retroceda por el fuerte golpe, sujetándose el estómago, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Te volviste fuerte y solo para que, para buscar dañar a personas que no te hicieron nada, y que ahora me dirás que porque son felices, pues si, ellos son felices y tú no lo fuiste…cubres la verdad…estas celoso, lo haces porque les tienes envidia, a los niños verdad…fuiste un esclavo desde niño…-las palabras de Issei casi no parecían palabras que diría una adolescente, sino alguien que ha visto un sinfín de atrocidades y aun asi ha mantenido el juicio-Asi que buscan que otros sufran como tu sufriste….el círculo del odio y el sufrimiento…eso pudre el mundo….personas retorcidas como tu…en vez de superarlo se lamentan…y buscan que los demás sufran…son tan idiotas…solo buscan destruir, en vez de dejar todo atrás…-

Eran palabras frías, pero dichas con facilidad por el…

-En fin, no me importa que tanto hayas sufrido, sino tienes la fuerza para superarlo, pues entonces tu estatuto de poder tendrá un tope, un tope que jamás romperás…un abismo que jamás podrás cruzar…tu eres un idiota al que alguien le dio un poco de poder….y eso es todo…buscaste hacer sufrir a los demás…mala elección mi amigo-

-el sufrimiento, el dolor…son pruebas de las cuales saldrás con más fuerza y vigor que nunca…sino sabes superarles solo serás alguien vacío…tú te encerraste en tu burbuja de poder que olvidaste por completo algo…siempre habrá quienes protejan a la gente de personas como tu…y siempre habrá personas que sepan cómo usar el poder que obtienen de esas experiencias para seguir adelante y volverse aún más fuertes…-

Aunque Issei no sabía que estaba diciendo exactamente, no lo entendió tampoco, las palabras simplemente salían se sus labios…

 _Pues más parecían las de un anciano sabio, quien ha visto mucho del mundo…pero aun asi, comprendió algo que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente entendería…_

 _Este mundo es cruel…pero no debemos de caer a su crueldad…sino que debemos de superarlo todo, pues con cada obstáculo por más cruel y temible que este sea, ser una experiencia necesario e útil que nos hará más fuerte como personas, y si sabemos cómo superarla sabremos cómo utilizar la experiencia obtenida de manera correcta…_

-Si no tienes nada más que decir además de que querías vengarte del mundo pues yo no te dejare…y justo ahora yo…te dejare ver….el poder que tú has provocado-levantando su mano sobre su cabeza, su mano izquierda, mostrando entonces a Yukino el borrón ojo que había visto, mostrándose ahí, un guantelete, metálico de color rojo brillante, con detalles dorados asi como picos en la parte del codo, en la palma el dorso de la mano una gran joya verde esmeralda, igual que sus ojos.

En la mano lo que parecían garras negras a juego con el rojo, y entre ellas el aura de oscuridad asi como una nueva aura, un aura color rojo intenso se arremolinaban.

- _ **¡Arte secreta del dragon Slayer: sentencia del emperador de la noche!**_ -creándose de golpe entonces la tan mortífera guadaña que el había utilizado para revelar al impostor en el gremio, pero esta era diferente, un poco más grande, la hoja del arma tenía un diseño de un dragon occidental, picos dorados salían en la parte detrás de la hoja en el lado contrario, asi como un brillante orbe verde estaba ahí donde la hoja se aseguraba en el bastón.

Y con ella, como si se tratase del dios de la muerte, el adolescente se acercaba sujetando la mortífera arma, hacia el con tranquilidad, dispuesto a dar su juicio…

Aterrado, sin saber qué hacer, el maestro perdió la fuerza en sus piernas retrocediendo a gatas…

Intentando poner distancia entre él y el pelinegro, buscando inútilmente alejarse de él, hasta que se detuvo por uno de los fragmentos del gran cañón, volteando y mirando…

Mirando el desastre que había causado con ese solo ataque, recordando el arrollador poder destructivo de este.

ZAAAAS

Pudo escuchar entonces el sonido metálico de algo siendo cortado, mirando a un lado de él, puso ver ardiendo en aura azulada oscura y roja la hoja de la guadaña sostenida con la mano revestida en el guantelete mirándolo tranquilo.

Aterrado…con miedo, sintiendo a su cerebro gritando en más de una forma del peligro inminente que representaba esa hoja negra azulada a su lado, retrocediendo de inmediato a rastras.

De espaldas avanzando lentamente intentando alejarse cuanto pudiera, pero fue detenido entonces por una persona, al chocar contra los pies de esta.

Volteando de inmediato y levantando la cara, viendo entonces a la persona en cuestión.

Pantalones de mezclilla, botas altas, con las puntas y talones recubiertos en acero mágico, botas de batalla, una rodillera en la pierna izquierda, una camiseta maga larga arremangada, marrón claro, un guante sin dedos en la mano derecha, en su brazo izquierdo lo que parecía ser una cicatriz de hace ya bastante tiempo que iba desde el antebrazo hasta quías el hombro.

Un chaleco blanco con detalles metálicos, si como una cicatriz en su rostro, el rostro de un joven en sus veinte por lo menos, tranquilo y sonriente un poco, su cabello castaño oscuro, su musculatura atlética, de estatura alta, este estaba mirándole, estudiándolo, pero por alguna razón…el pelinegro se había detenido…

SNIF

SNIF

Olfateando el aire de repente, captando el aroma un tanto familiar, un aroma que le recordaba a los dragones gemelos de Sabertooh…

-tal parece que estas completamente derrotado eh…viejo…-murmuro tranquilo el joven.

-Tu, esa persona te envió verdad, el emperador spriggan te envió a ayudarme anda rápido…mata a ese mocoso y dame otra arma mágica yo…-por el tono de voz del hombre parecía en verdad desesperado.

PAM

Recibiendo entonces un fuerte golpe recubierto en aura celeste y siendo enviado hacia las paredes de la nave.

PRAAAAAAAM

-Cállate, oírte rogar es verdaderamente estresante…no pensé que fueses ese tipo de persona de lo contrario créeme te hubiera hecho desaparecer en el mar a la primera…además, mira tú como termino este crucero insignia…y todo…-mirando a su alrededor, los destrozos y lo agujeros en las paredes, asi como el gran agujero producto del disparo mágico masivo del pelinegro, captando en su mirada al pelinegro, y sonriente a Issei-Por un mocoso…enano…cuál es tu nombre…-

Pregunto tranquilamente, a lo cual Issei solo se tensó, descubriendo entonces que era el joven…

-Mar….agua…dragon Slayer…tu…tu eres…un dragon Slayer también-dijo poniendo su guadaña delante.

Un dragon Slayer, un noveno dragon Slayer, había aparecido…y por el aroma que Issei pudo obtener, se trataba de un dragon Slayer con elemento de agua, un dragon Slayer de agua…

-Valla esperaba que pudieras darte cuenta de eso, de mi condición es decir, pero no que pudieras deducir mi elemento…ciertamente es inusual…sabes, tal parece que eres fuerte eh…-Acercándose a los escombros del cañón y mirándoles-…mira, que con un solo ataque hiciste trizas este cañón dextro…cielos, en serio, pero es una unidad vieja muy vieja, pero no dejaba de ser poderosa, claro, eso posiblemente sea por el guantelete en tu brazo…-murmuro dando algunos pasos, como un león a punto de atacar contra otro.

-Además de eso…tu aroma, es más fuerte, más fuerte, casi como la del dios Serena, es impresionante…quien es tu padre muchacho….quien te dio el poder de la oscuridad…-pidió, aunque más que pedir amablemente parecía estar exigiéndolo.

-Es de mala educación pedir nombres cuando no das el tuyo…sabes, y no pareces ser alguien en quien uno podría confiar abiertamente…-respondió el dragon Slayer de oscuridad.

-Oh cielos donde están mis modales, perdón, perdón, pero he decir que tienes los pantalones para responderme a mí de esa manera…o simplemente eres ignorante de mi ese podría ser el caso-aumentando entonces su aura celeste agua, provocando un presión igual o incluso mayor a la del pelinegro.

-Mi nombre es David, David Martínez, y soy el dragon Slayer de agua, mi padre es el dragon Aquarion el dragon del mar-y los ojos de Issei se ampliaron, los niveles de poder de este hombre superaban fácilmente los suyos, sintió la presión en su cuerpo, tenso y listo para batallar aun asi, sus instintos gritaban peligro a mas no poder.

- **[Un oponente sumamente poderoso, incluso esos mocosos con su dragon forcé a máxima capacidad tendrían problemas contra el….Issei anda con cuidado contra él su poder es por mucho el más fuerte que he sentido desde que salimos de las montañas…]** -

-GLUP-

-Issei-llamo alguien, dándose vuelta y mirando a Yukino correr hacia él, quien de inmediato estuvo a su alcance y abrazo, temblando levemente.

-Si soy yo, lamento no haber podido llegar antes, pero sucedieron algunas cosas, tranquila ya estoy aquí-abrazando a la chica tiernamente, a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, aun asi, no parecía haber algún motivo tras ese abrazo.

Cerrando los ojos un momento y abriéndolos de nuevo, recordando a la persona delante, aparto suavemente a la peliplatino.

-Mi nombre es Issei Ddraignixr, dragon Slayer de la oscuridad, y el dragon que me heredo sus poderes es Thanatos el dragon de la muerte y oscuridad…-se presentó, moviendo la hoz y poniéndola en posición de guarda maestramente.

-Oh, he escuchado de él…si, el dragon del miedo también, un dragon como pocos, poderoso en verdad…el asesino de los mil ejércitos, alguien a quien ni en tus más peligrosas pesadillas quisieras ver…o si, aquel que se dice el único que puede dar la muerte a los dioses…-

-Tal parece que es bastante popular de donde sea que tu vengas…que de donde es por cierto-

-Lo siento….puede que sea muy listo preguntar eso, pero no te lo diré, al menos de momento…por otro lado tú, tienes relaciones parentales con dos dragones, si uno es Thanatos…quien es el otro, alguien más poderoso que Thanatos…-mirándole atentamente, viendo un leve movimiento de su pupila-Oh….alguien igual de fuerte…entonces es el, el que te dio eso quizás….-ante el comentario Issei apretó el mango de la guadaña.

-Eso no es algo que te incumba…asi que ahora que…-moviendo la guadaña y apuntándole a el-Nos detendrás en este lugar…-

-No, no hare eso, nada de eso de hecho…-sonriéndole, le dejare irse asi como asi, nunca fue mi asunto esto, solo vine a supervisar y mirar, algo de reconocimiento…esperaba a otros, pero tu…tu definitivamente eres más interesante…Issei…-Sonriéndole y mostrándole los afilados dientes, rasgos de dragon Slayer….

-Pero a mí me detendrás verdad…-susurro despacio dando un suspiro cansado.

-Oh lo notaste, mi error, lo siento señorita-agachándose y moviendo su brazo sobre su cabeza, y quitándose un sombrero imaginario se disculpaba.-Por cierto, esto parece pertenecerle, asi que se los devuelvo-lanzando entonces un juego de llaves, las cuales atrapo Issei.

-Estas son…las llaves celestiales de Yukino-

-Son suyas, el aroma de esas es la suya verdad, como sea, anda maga estelar puedes irte, y recuerda, deja al dragon errante aquí y vete, no le digas a nadie acerca de esto…o tendré que ir a tu gremio y… ¡!-se detuvo al sentir la fría y abrumadora presión que ejercía el pelinegro, mirándoles podía jurar que no veía a uno sino a tres dragones detrás de él, los cuales le miraban furiosos, como si supieran que estaba a punto de amenazar a la chica, enviándole un mensaje silencioso…

-… _ **Atrévete a amenazarle…y será lo último que hagas…**_ -

-Cielos…en serio no esperaba eso, está bien, está bien, no hace nada, pero quiero que tu…te vallas y no digas nada de lo que viste al final, jamás me viste a mi…vale…-dijo sonriente, aunque era obvio que él no quería que nadie supiera de él, además de cierto nerviosismo.

-Issei, el, el, él es fuerte, siento su poder, es aterrador Issei debemos-tomando al adolescente por el brazo, sintiendo los músculos de este tensos, indicando que estaba listo para entrar en pelea.

-Lo sé-dijo el-Yukino…abre la puerta de piscis…y vete de aquí con ellos…siento a los demás, están a unos cuantos kilómetros al este de aquí, llegar aquí no les tomara más de diez minutos…vinieron rápido en verdad-sonriéndole amablemente.

-Espera que…-deteniéndose entonces cuando Issei apoyo su frente contra la suya, con los ojos cerrados, y sonriéndole.

-Debes irte, cuando te conocí no sabía mucho de ustedes ni de gremios, pero fue muy divertido-su voz era tranquila y alegre-Estos días fueron en verdad divertidos, no recordaba cuanto hace que no me divertía tanto…pero todo tiene que terminar Yukino, ahora me despido de ti, pero te prometo que les volveré a ver pronto…ahora debes irte y encontrarte con tu familia…la cual recodare con alegría…-

-Issei tu…-siendo empujada por el con suavidad-Tu no vas a volver…-teniendo algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-De momento no, ya he pasado mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar…un lugar al que tengo que ir…y debo apresurarme fue divertido Yukino, pero tengo que irme, despídeme de todos, los veré pronto lo prometo-

-Espera Issei tú…-

-Señorita en serio apreciaría si se hace caso a su amigo, tendremos una pequeña presentación….y dudo que Allocer en este estado pudo resistirlo…por favor, retírese…-

-Jamás abandonare a Issei yo-¡!-sintiendo entonces jalada hacia Issei que de repente la había cargado al estilo nupcial, mientras una mirada impasible estaba en su rostro, a pesar de la máscara pudo verle.

-Lo siento Yukino, pero esto es algo que debo de atender solo, por favor espero que entiendas-caminando hacia un lado- _ **¡Explosion abismal!**_ -disparando un potente torrente con forma de cráneo y abriendo una abertura en la coraza del Allocer, por la cual el viento exploto dentro.

PROOOOOOOOOOWN

-¡Ah!-respondió entonces la confundida maga aferrándose al adolescente con fuerza.

-Por favor, prometo ir a verte en cuanto pueda, pero debo irme, en serio por favor tienes que irte ahora-hablo con voz suave.

Ella miro a Issei, viendo sus delicadas facciones que le hacían parecer una chica, pero que ahora esas mismas facciones eran las que le estaban dando ese aire de madurez y aire varonil que hacían que las mejillas de Yukino ardiesen…

Entonces algo paso que saco de combate a Yukino al instante, y fue que de repente con los brillantes ojos verde esmeralda este acercaba su rostro al suyo, cerrando en un instante la distancia.

CHU

-Mocoso…en serio en un momento como este besas a…tu novia-

Y ese comentario del castaño termino de sacar de combate a la maga estelar que justo ahora parecía gelatina en los brazos del pelinegro.

Sin embargo debido a la posición del castaño no vio bien, pues Issei si había besado a Yukino, pero no en los labios, sino solo en la comisura, pero al ser una acción tan repentina, la maga por su poca experiencia no supo como reaccionar…

Sintiendo solo como Issei ponía su mano derecha sobre la suya y unía sus dedos con los de ella aun con los labios en su rostro, separándose entonces algunos centímetros y mirándola directamente a sus ojos…

-Ábrete puerta de piscis-fue lo que escucho, al tiempo que la mano de Issei en un rápido movimiento había puesto en las suyas una llave mágica, y haciendo que esta girase…

Según había escuchado el, para abrir una de estas puertas eran necesarias tres cosas…

El flujo mágico del mago que lo invoca…

La llave estelar respectiva de cualquiera de las 88 constelaciones a las que se invoca…

Además de la voz del mago con la que se llama al espíritu…

Yukino sin darse cuenta aporto los dos importantes, mientras que el Hizo uso de algo realmente antiguo para él, y fue usar sus cuerdas bucales para alterar su voz e imitar la voz de la maga, para asi abrir la puesta, y de inmediato con un destello dorado, dos grandes peces con aspecto serpentino aparecieron una blanco y el otro negro.

Los cuales se alejaban un poco y dieron vuelta para mirar a su maestra. Esta era la primera vez que Issei veía al espíritu de la puerta de piscis, era poderoso eso era evidente, aun asi solo asintió en silencio…

-Es hora de irte Yukino, te veré pronto lo prometo, pero escucharas de mi…porque yo ahora será la oscuridad que te guardara…soy el dragon errante asi que nos vemos hasta la próxima…-soltando a la maga en el aire, y mientras Allocer se alejaba el veía como ella caía siendo seguida de inmediato por ambos espíritus que volaban por el cielo.

-Asi que ella…es tu pareja eh, hermosa debo decir, para alguien tan joven como tu…en serio es un gran logro…-comento divertido el dragon Slayer de agua.

-Bien entonces…de dónde eres en realidad…hay algo en ti que en serio no encaja con este lugar…-haciendo aparecer la guadaña en su mano izquierda, al tiempo que la gema en el dorso de su mano resplandecía.

-Bueno…asi que tú eres el dragon errante, te pensaba no se quizás un poco más alto, pero pensar que serias un chiquillo en serio era improbable como sea aun asi…debo decir que tus niveles mágicos deben ser enormes, además de que ya has despertado tu segundo origen y muy probablemente despiertes en tercero en poco tiempo….a simple vista un talento mágico muy inusual…-

- **[Para ser capaz de deducir eso con tan solo mirarte pelear…definitivamente no es una persona normal, de momento limitémonos a salir de aquí sin muchas heridas…asi que vamos con todo Issei…]** -

-No evadas la pregunta pregunte sobre ti de dónde eres…-pregunto de forma tajante.

-Valla, en serio tienes pantalones lo admito…-sonriéndole-Mi nombre es real, y bueno he escuchado de ti….un mago con bufanda rojo sangre y una máscara de dragon negra…un mercenario que viaja derrotando gremios oscuros enteros si…bien como sea perdón me alejaba del tema…-

Caminando y mirándole divertido, relajado aun si Issei se mantenía alerta listo para la batalla, además de estarle mirando con aparente desconfianza.

-Como sea, bien, vengo del imperio Álvarez…has escuchado de él verdad, el imperio militar Álvarez-mirándole de repente, y ganando la respuesta silenciosa del pelinegro.

-Llevo apenas un poco aquí, apenas entiendo algo, solo sé que hay todo un mundo haya a fuera, pero los países e imperios aun no los conozco todos-

-Eso fue profundo…como sea…bien yo vengo de ahí, se me envío como digámoslo asi un observador, y bueno, queríamos probar el poder de estas armas mágicas…las encontramos hace algunos meses y queríamos ver si valía la pena fabricarlas en masa…aunque la hayas destrozado…es obvio que tiene un poder a considerar…-

- **[Ya veo…Issei a él se le envío para que informara del poder y capacidad de esa arma, las personas para las que trabaja…le enviaron a recopilar datos, al probar un arma…de manera que pudiesen hacer la prueba de esta de manera segura en un espacio que sería su objetivo a futuro…mediría los daños y bajas aquí…en escenario real…esto no es más que una prueba…]** -le explico el dragon.

- _Entonces me estás diciendo que ellos enviaron esa arma para herir a las personas deliberadamente…es eso…_ -

- **[Asi es…querían verla en un escenario real…asi que ahora…no sé qué pasara…ten cuidado…]** -

-el que debería tener cuidado es el…-murmuro con filosas palabras.

-Oh que has dicho…te escuchado hablar de algo interesante…-hablo divertido.

-Entonces serias el enemigo de este reino verdad…-

-Bueno si…seria asi, después de todo, nuestro rey ha querido desde hace mucho invadir este reino…la verdad demasiado…-

-Y eso les da el derecho de intentar usar a las personas como objetos…objetos a los que desechar…esta arma, aun si no disparo a plena potencia fácilmente me doy cuenta de que apenas estaba a su 40 % de capacidad…-sus ojos resplandecían en verde esmeralda furiosos.

-Bueno no había otra forma…como sea solo soy un…-

-Asqueroso espía y asesino…y uno que caerá justo ahora…-termino Issei, amenazándolo

-Oh en serio quieres amenazarme, bueno te diré una cosa…pero no se lo digas a nadie-llevándose el dedo índice derecho a los labios-Yo no soy un espía del todo…y como tampoco has de conocer el lugar de donde vengo bueno entonces…no tiene mucho sentido decirte…pero de ese lugar…yo soy de los más fuertes…yo soy parte de la unidad Vestal…soy el tercer colmillo, el colmillo de agua…-

Las palabras de David fueron dichas como si usaran y arrastraran los más altos cargos…

Claro importaría si…

-Ok…y eso que significa-pregunto distraído. Haciendo casi caer de espaldas a David.

-Tu mocoso, dejemos de palabrerías, ahora veras de lo que soy capaz mocoso enano-saltando hacia issei a una endemoniada velocidad- _ **¡Puño coral del dragon del mar!**_ -y en su puño una formación de corales se formó, formándose un taladro el cual iba contra Issei.

El cual rechazo con la parte de atrás de la hoja en la guadaña

CLANG

-Nada mal… _**¡Prisión de coral del dragon del mar!**_ -exclamo y debajo de Issei apareció un círculo mágico, el cual hizo aparecer más corales los cuales subieron por ambas piernas y en un segundo habían cubierto al pelinegro por completo, quedando como un montículo.

-La prisión de corales del dragon del mar…absorbe el poder del enemigo y lo convierte en minerales propios de una coral marino…entre más fuerte la persona con la que se usa…más rápido crece…tienes un poder increíble…lo admito pero se ha acabado antes de empezar…-

-Acabar…no, esto solo apenas acaba de comenzar….-

Crack

Crack

Empezando a verse varias grietas en el montículo, y de la nada este exploto, revelando al pelinegro cubierto con aura oscura.

-Oh…escapar de mi prisión de coral…valla me has sorprendido una vez más…bien, bien, bien, extremadamente bien…-aumentando su aura celeste y rodeándose de ella- _ **¡Rugido del dragon del mar!**_ -exclamaba disparando el rugido sin esperar hacia su oponente.

- _ **¡Rugido del dragon de las sombras!**_ -aspirando un poco de aire y disparando en repuesta inmediata a su ataque.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG

Provocando una gran explosión en la nave.

- _ **¡Golpe coral del dragon del mar!**_ -apareciendo entre la Explosion David se acercaba a golpearle.

- _ **¡Luna llena del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -respondiendo al golpe del castaño, el pelinegro se arrojaba hacia adelante con el gran orbe de oscuridad.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN

Sintiendo como ambos se empujaban.

-Kuh… ¡Demonios!-se quejó el pelinegro al sentir como el orbe se disipo y de largo venia el golpe que dio de lleno en su estómago.

- _ **¡Rugido del dragon del mar!**_ -arrojando de inmediato otro rugido sobre un Issei algo herido.

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN

-Ese es tu limite esperaba algo más la verdad-hablo algo decepcionado, dándose vuelta pensando que había acabado con ese ataque, pues había sido el doble de fuerte que el ultimo rugido con el que había atacado.

-No deberías darle la espalda a un enemigo sin derrotar David-susurrando apenas detrás de él, apareciendo de entre la oscuridad literalmente con los ojos brillando uno en verde y el otro en azul.

- _ **¡Golpe lunar del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -Premiándole un fuerte golpe en su zona media, causándole un gran dolor y que este se hincara, abriendo al tope los ojos mientras el aire de sus pulmones escapaba.

-El problema con la magia de oscuridad…en especial la oscuridad de un dragon es que usar magia elemental, magia basada en cualquier elemento es inútil, a menos que ese sea tu fuerza total, atacarme asi será inútil…-dando un salto hacia arriba, envolviendo su pierna en oscuridad- _ **¡Garra del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -

- _ **¡Marejada del dragon del mar!**_ -formándose una gran hola detrás de David la cual recibió el impacto de la patada, y al instante, la patada de Issei partió en dos la gran ola sintiendo la fuerza del agua bajo su pie.

-Oh…eres fuerte…me gusta, entonces puedo volverme un poco serio entonces…haciendo que sus ojos marrones oscuros, cambiasen a unos con pupila rasgada como los dragones- _ **¡Sea Drive!**_

Entrando en modo drive, sin embargo algo se sintió diferente, era distinto el _Shadow_ y al _White_ drivede Sting y Rougue, este era más poderoso.

- _ **¡Golpe remolino del dragon del mar!**_ -lanzando hacia adelante un poderoso taladro formado por agua dando de mar.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL

- _ **¡Golpe lunar del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -respondiendo de inmediato con su versión propia.

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL

Perdiendo en fuerza y siendo empujado hacia atrás mientras su oscuridad fue repelida, entonces le siguió de lleno…

- _ **¡Maremoto del dragon del mar!**_ -golpeando el suelo y provocando una gran ola que siguió rápidamente al pelinegro, que usando un brazo se impulsó hacia atrás y acomodándose en el aire.

- _ **¡Rugido del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -lanzándole un fuerte rugido hacia el centro de la ola, teniendo que usar más fuerza para tan solo detenerla.

- _ **¡Surf del dragon del mar!**_ -y apareciendo a su lado montado en un montículo de agua aprecio el castaño, que le miro retadoramente- _ **¡Shuriken marinas del dragon del mar!**_ -creando entonces dos grandes estrellas ninjas hechas de agua las cuales arrojo contra Issei.

FISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH

-¡Demonios!-exclamo al evitar ser rebanado pro ambas estrellas que siguieron de lleno y dieron en la pared de la nave, atravesándola sin problemas-El…el en verdad está yendo con todo-

- _ **[Su poder y combinaciones son excelentes, incluso si solo ha mostrado una parte fácilmente puede derrotarte…el solo está jugando contigo]**_ -

-Pues papa…es hora de emparejar las cosas-levantándose y viendo como el castaño tenía en su mano formado una gran esfera de color blanco- _ **¡Dark drive!**_ -y sintiendo entonces en su cuerpo el flujo y cantidad de poder aumentar se arrojó hacia él.

- _ **¡Perla destructora del dragon del mar!**_ -lanzándose también contra el pelinegro.

-No lo creo _**¡Destello del dragon de la oscuridad!**_ -creándose una pequeña esfera del tamaño de un balón en su mano y arrojándola contra David quien dejo ir su propio ataque, y al instante ambos se cancelaron mutuamente.

Quedando sorprendido, pero recuperándose de inmediato-Increíble-murmuro y se arrojó envuelto en agua de mar hacia Issei.

- _ **¡Implosión del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -creándose la cabeza de dragon en su mano derecha la cual de un momento a otro cerro sus fauces sobre David, de inmediato issei salto hacia atrás, tomando distancia-Que-

GUUUUUB-GUB-GUB

Ruidos del agua escapándose de repente se escuchaba, pues en vez de que la cabeza de dragon se contrajera al atrapar a su objetivo esta se estaban hinchando hasta que exploto y el agua se esparció por todos lados.

Mostrándose con los brazos cruzados a David, que le miraba tranquilo.

-Nada mal…nada mal…pero parece que casi alcanzas tu limite eh…además…-elogio el castaño sintiendo como este deshacía su drive.

-Además que-exclamo Issei al ponerse en pose de batalla

GRIIIP

Escuchando el líquido gotear de repente, pero un líquido distinto al agua que ahora escurría por todas partes, este era distinto, más denso y espeso por cómo se escuchó al caer.

-Es sencillo…mi coral no solo es hermoso…también tiene propiedades venenosas…-

-Que-sintiendo entonces unas punzadas en el pecho, cayendo en una rodilla, sintiendo el pecho presionarle, la presión ahí le estaba atacando en el pecho en su corazón.

-Es-este-esto es veneno no es asi cuando-pregunto, teniendo entonces una revelación, recordando cuando recibió de lleno el ataque de la prisión de corales, algunos de estos sintió entrando por la boca, pero la cerro de inmediato, aun asi una pequeña cantidad le estaba poniendo en ese estado.

-El veneno del coral del dragon del mar…si supieras lo suficiente sobre u magia podrías haberlo evitado, la oscuridad tiene una versatilidad infinita….si descubes como sacar el veneno de tu origen estoy seguro que avanzaras si no…terminaras como un humano normal….Issei he visto tu fuera y potencial…ahora depende de ti dragon errante…-

Caminando hacia él y mirándole tranquilo.

-Espero pelear contra ti en el futuro…vuélvete fuerte, porque hoy…apenas si use una sexta parte de mi poder….y fácilmente hubiera podido barrer el suelo contigo, aunque tienes el drive a tan temprana edad…aun te falta por dominarlo…-alejándose de él tranquilamente, dándole la espalda, mientras algo de sangre escurría de la comisura de los labios de Issei.

-Y quien te ha dicho que ha terminado…aún tengo que hacerte pagar al menos a ti por haberle hecho pasar a Yukino por esto…no pienses que te dejare ir asi como asi-levantándose, mientras su brazos colgaban el izquierdo por estar equipado con el guantelete rojo le pesaba aún más.

-Y puedo saber cómo lo harás…-sonriéndole lobunamente pregunto el mago de agua.

- _ **[Esta seguro…aún es muy pronto…si lo usas un ataque será tu limite…estas seguro de esto Issei]**_ -la voz del dragon sonaba preocupada, y no era para menos, pues sabía lo que estaba intentando Issei.

-Por supuesto…pero tengo que devolverle el golpe…tan solo uno al menos…asi que si papa, estoy seguro de ello-hablo tranquilo.

- _ **[Adelante…]**_ -

-Gracias-susurro apenas, y entonces el aura a su alrededor comenzó a bajar.

-Lo dicho…tus reservas están por agotarse…esto será interesante que piensas hacer…Issei-

- _ **¡Dragon Soul!**_ -murmuro.

-Que-confundido murmuro sin saber qué era eso…

Entonces sintió por primera vez que era Issei en persona quien se los causaba, volteando y mirando ahí como el poder de la oscuridad ahora se había formado en un gran y denso tornado de oscuridad, el cual le hacía erizar la piel…

- _ **¡Nueve cabezas del dragon de la oscuridad!**_ -formándose entonces un gran círculo mágico del cual se pudieron ver nueve círculos alineados simétricamente alrededor de un circulo centro del más grande y de estos de repente emergieron grandes y poderosos dragon orientales los cuales se pusieron de inmediato a expandirse estirarse y rugir, abriéndose paso a través de los niveles superiores, y prácticamente abriendo a la mitad a Allocer.

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRRRG

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOULW

-Esto es…imposible-

Sintiendo como cada pedazo del barco temblaba levemente sintiendo entonces las furiosas miradas de las nueve cabezas de dragon que había aparecido de repente.

-Pero definitivamente esto me ha hecho el día de hoy Issei-recuperando la compostura se arrojó de inmediato hacia ellas que rugieron y destrozaron aún más el navío, atacándole a él en el transcurso.

- _ **¡Sea drive! ¡Arte secreta del dragon Slayer: Tridente de la perdición!**_ -entrando en modo drive de inmediato y creándose de una un gran y mortífero tridente con el cual se arrojó hacia Issei en el centro del círculo.

-¡Issei voy por ti!-bramo y se lanzó hacia adelante.

CLANG

Atravesando una cabeza de dragon y haciéndola explotar.

Comenzando a correr a través de otra a velocidad nada normal, mientras dejaba detrás de sí un rastro abierto de la cabeza al jalar el tridente que había empujado en la cabeza del dragon.

Y entonces una le devoro, sin embargo la hizo explotar con una rápida estocada del tridente.

-¡Aquí llegue Issei!-

-lo sé-murmuro simplemente- _ **¡Arte secrete del dragon Slayer: sentencia del emperador de la noche!**_ -volviéndose entonces a formase la tan mortífera guadaña con la que se arrojó hacia el castaño sin pensarlo dos veces.

-DAAAAAAAAAAVIIIIIIIIIIIID-

-IIIIISSSSEEEEEIIIIIII-

Exclamaron ambos arrojándose el uno contra el otro.

ZAAAAAAAAAAS

CLIIIIIING

Escuchándose únicamente el sonido de ambas armas chocar y después nada, para luego solo únicamente todo a partir de donde ellos habían colisionado explotara.

Llevándose de paso el barco.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Las explosiones se pudieron ver a kilómetros asi como también se escucharon, los estruendos y se podía ver una humeante nube negra caer al suelo…

Mar y oscuridad enfrentadas, el destino de ambos es incierto, pero difícilmente ha terminado…

Un nuevo enemigo se muestra…asi como los dragon Slayer aparecen…

...

* * *

...

y bueno aqui se me termino la inspiracion, creo haber puesto un buen poco de esfuerzo en este capitulo aunque no se, haber que me dicen sus opiniones las esperare con ancias...

SEKISHIKI: gracias seguire asi te lo aseguro nos leemos

Alber breaker: pues dejame decirte que si, si saldra alguien o bueno algo por estilo, solo adelante esto plateado y carmesi juntos al verlos de nuevo XDXDXDXD con esa te mate...

Zafir09: Grcias y bueno ale vale tomare tu opinion en favor de ti le cambiare, en las rpoximas batallas asi se llamara vale gracias y hasta la proxima

: no si eso pues soltarlo asi, entonces hubiera tenido que saber quien era desde un principio y aceptemeoslo lo pervertido como que no siento que valla aqui, al menos no al nivel de Issei asi que lo resetee estizo ash en la quinta generacion XDXDXD

rami457: eso se vera mas adelante aun no llegamos a la parte donde puede usarlos, apenas sabe de ellos. aun asi gracias por tu review

sin mas que agradecer hasta la proxima chicos, por cierto con esta termina el arco de sabertooh, y esperen una sorpresa algo adelantada diria yo en el siguiente cap...jejej como sea hasta la proxima y lamento las demoras

dejen sus reviews hasta la proxima


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno he aquí el nuevo cap., lamento la demora en serio la lamento pero por motivos de fuerza mayor no he podido escribirla a tiempo o al menos en el tiempo que quería…de verdad lo siento queridos lectores, en serio sé que digo una cosa, pero es así….no he podido de verdad publicarla antes en serio lo siento.

Tuve varios percances y por eso no tenía tiempo de escribirla y/o pensar en cómo seguir, bueno había de continuarla, pero no la he abandonado, se los aseguro.

-No dejare que sigas adelante-Conversaciones humanos, demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos etc.

-" _pensamientos de humanos, demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos_ "-

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[ **Ddraig, Albion]-dragones, dioses o seres de gran poder.**

 **-** _ **[Ddraig, Albion]**_ **-** pensamientos de dragones, dioses o seres de gran poder.

… **..**

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi novia, por tanto la historia es de ambos además de que cuenta con la colaboración de Erendir, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla, bueno ella la escribió, yo no puedo, accidente de auto…causa un estúpido EBRIO al volante…**

 **Resultado, cinco vueltas de campana, una pierna y un brazo rotos, no tengo universidad ni trabajo…es por ello queridos lectores que publico esto justo ahora, bueno, digo esto, pues espero comprendan que aunque yo pueda tener ahora tiempo para pensar, no puedo agarrar la laptop y escribir…aun no puedo mover del todo bien mis dos brazos, mi novia Criz Ravenwood, me ayuda con eso cuando tiene tiempo, estudia medicina y ya se imaginaran…aún le faltan algunos años pero lo está llevando con calma, aun así a veces podemos sentarnos y escribir otras no…es por eso que me atraso con las historias, eso y que además por los benditos bloqueos…Argh es frustrante espero comprendan como sea…si leyeron este pequeño testamento gracias….**

 **Lamento haberles hecho esperar pero he aquí mi cumplimiento para aquellos que siguen la historia**

 **Les invito a leer mis demás historias, búsquenlas en mi perfil**

CAPITULO V: **CAMINO DE REDENCIÓN**

-¡Issei!-grito la maga estelar al ser arrojada por el mago pelinegro desde Allocer hacia el vacío.

-¡Mi señora!-

-¡Señorita Yukino!-

Exclamaron ambos espíritus serpenteando en el cielo hacia ella, atrapándola en el aire el pez color blanco y moviéndose grácilmente hacia tierra.

PRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWN

Escuchándose entonces como el barco parecía aumentar la velocidad y alejándose más rápido de ellos, poniendo una distancia considerable entre ellos en un instante.

-Rápido muévanse por favor piscis, debemos volver a ese barco rápido-pidió, pero entonces pudo escuchar como el barco se produjo una fuerte explosión, y de repente poderosas auras celestes y oscuras se manifestaron en el Allocer, y de inmediato están querían superarse la una a la otra, se estaban estrellando, empujándose la una a la otra.

-Señorita Yukino, se ve realmente peligroso quiere que vallamos a ese lugar…además quien fue quien nos invocó…-pregunto el pez de voz femenina.

-Es cierto se escuchó como usted, pero nos dimos cuenta, aun así venimos porque nos preocupamos…-dijo el otro pez serpiente.

Pidieron ambos espíritus, dando la vuelta para mirar como el barco parecía sin remedio caer hacia tierra, como varias piezas de la embarcación caían en llamas hacia el vacío.

-Eso no importa ahora de prisa debemos volver hacia el barco ¡Debemos regresar de inmediato!-pidió de nuevo la peli platino.

Ambos espíritus se miraron un tanto dudosos de obedecer esa orden, aun así, algún buen motivo tendría su contratista para pedir eso. Y cuando estaban dirigiéndose hacia el barco.

-¡Yukino!-

-¡Yukino!-

Escucho de repente la maga estelar que la llamaron desde atrás, reconociendo a los dueños de esas voces, eran los dragones gemelos de Sabertooh, volando con ayuda de ambos exceeds, quienes tenían sus alas desplegadas y se acercaban raudamente hacia elle y sus espíritus.

-Señor Rouge, maestro Sting-sonriéndoles les miraba desde la cabeza del pez blanco.

-Yukino te encuentras bien-dijo Rouge aterrizando al igual que Sting en la cabeza del gran pez serpiente, quitándose su capa y poniendo esta sobre ella, dando un suspiro aliviada, estaba entre gente cercana a ella y eso la calmaba…en parte pues alguien aún seguía en peligro.

-Señor Rouge, maestro por favor deben ayudar a Issei él se encuentra peleando, está peleando contra un dragón Slayer desconocido-les informo ella y de inmediato ellos abrieron los ojos.

Habían estado con la fuerza principal de Sabertooh hasta hace un momento, cuando a lo lejos en el cielo vieron de repente una línea de humo desde el cielo, además de que el aroma de Issei les llevaba a la misma dirección que veían el humo de algún objeto cayendo desde el cielo.

Por lo que de inmediato decidieron salir adelante, usando la velocidad del vuelo de sus compañeros exceeds para adelantarse bastante al equipo de búsqueda, gracias a sus exceeds, llegaron antes de que todo terminase.

-primero debemos ponerte a ti a salvo, siento tus niveles mágicos, están bajos, mantener a piscis te está costando trabajo, sin mencionar que puedes estar herida…nosotros…-

Intentaba hablarle Sting cuando sintieron a la distancia la explosión de poder, poder de oscuridad, un aumento repentino, que superaba por mucho el poder normal del drive, en especial lo sintió Rouge.

-Issei…-murmuro preocupado.

Sintió como la presencia de oscuridad se afinaba aún más, iba más allá de un aumento normal…podía decir que ese aumento lo ponía nervioso no por el nivel de poder si no por la concentración de oscuridad…

Una presencia abismal…

Explotando de repente el barco. Pero no explotando del todo, pues…

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRRRG

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOULW

Se pudieron escuchar los rugidos y gruñidos bestiales a la distancia, los cuales provenían de manera simultánea desde atrás, donde el barco Allocer era destrozado y de este surgían nueve formas serpenteantes, que a distancia parecían moverse como serpientes, pero que al observar bien, se dieron cuenta de que eran…

Con cuerpos largos y delgados…

Con cuernos y formas un tanto irregulares…

Cabezas de dragon negras, dragones orientales negros, largos y gruesos como viejos troncos de árboles, habían surgido del mismo Allocer donde se encontraba Issei, negras…como manchas de la noche que se negaban a irse aún bajo la luz del sol, se movían y destrozaban aún más el ya perdido navío que continuaba fallando a cada segundo…

Pero entre ese pequeño lapso de tiempo…

Sintieron dispararse de la nada, un nivel de poder mágico que dejaría en vergüenza a cualquier mago clase S de Fiore, una ligera pero notable presión mágica se sintió en la mente de ambos dragon Slayers, una persona con el nivel suficiente para igualarse a un mago santo…

Y casi como si fuese tan solo una inmediata respuesta…

Otro poder mágico se disparó, y causo un leve click en la mente de los tres magos, una sensación familiar, ligeramente familiar, pero en el mismo nivel que la anterior…habían aparecido dos personas que fácilmente podrían haber tenido el nivel de magia de un mago santo…

Y un momento después…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

El Allocer exploto completamente envuelto en una esfera de energía celeste y azul oscuro, viendo como varios otros de los fragmentos salían despedidos a todas direcciones, mientras los jóvenes magos solo podían ver impotentes la explosión.

Para un instante después, recuperar la sensación de peligro sintiendo como la fuerza de las ondas expansivas llegaban hasta ellos sacándolos bruscamente de equilibrio, dándoles una magnitud de la fuerza que aparentemente tenía la explosión.

Una gran explosión, para luego ver los humeantes restos que dejaban humo negro tras de sí, ir en picada hacia el suelo mientras llameantes partes iban desprendiéndose, hasta partirse en dos grandes llameantes y humeantes partes.

-¡IIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!-grito la maga estelar moviendo rápidamente su mano, haciendo inconscientemente que piscis se mueva hacia los llameantes restos del Allocer que caían del cielo.

-detente Yukino es inútil-dijo el maestro de Sabertooh agarrándola por la cintura, evitando con ayuda de Lector a detener a la peli platino.

-Suéltame Sting debo ir a salvar a Issei, él está haya suéltame debemos ir-reclamaba la joven intentando con fuerza zafarse del agarre del rubio que hacia algo de esfuerzo para mantener a la chica quieta, al igual que su compañero exceed.

En ese instante no le importaba la educación, y el que llamase a su amigo y maestro del gremio solo por su nombre daban una idea a ambos jóvenes de cuan grave podía ser la situación en la que se encontraba el dragon Slayer de cabello negro.

-Cálmate Yukino, cálmate por favor-hablo el D.S de sombras intentando calmar a su compañera sin mucho éxito.

-Debemos regresar si vamos ahora no haremos más que ponernos en peligro, además estas malherida, y a Frosh y Lector se les acaba la magia para mantener sus alas, debemos volver de inmediato…-intentando razonar con la maga con respecto a su condición actual.

-Sting, llévala con los otros, Nosotros iremos tu regresa con otros, en tu estado no harás más que ponerte en riesgo Yukino, Frosh vamos-le pidió el D.S de sombras saliendo de inmediato en dirección al caído Allocer.

-¡Como digas Rouge, Frosh piensa lo mismo!-fue lo que dijo el exceed al aumentar la velocidad y dirigirse hacia donde aparentemente estaba cayendo el navío mágico.

-Por favor Maestro Sting suélteme debo de buscar a Issei el…-

-Te salvo lo sé, y se llevó por delante a los tipos que te secuestraron es obvio, pero estas lastimada, además de que justo ahora, tu cuerpo está cansado y lastimado, mantener abierta la puerta de piscis te está costando mucho, así que como maestro del tu gremio te ordeno que la cierres…-manteniendo el agarre sobre ella firme. Dándole una mirada seria a la albina, denotando que ahora su actitud era la de un maestro preocupado por un miembro de su gremio.

-Lector ¿Puedes llevarnos a los dos?-pidió mirando hacia atrás en su espalda a su compañero exceed.

-Por su puesto pero démonos prisa, mi magia de vuelo apenas durara unos cinco minutos más…por favor pequeña Yukino confía en Rouge y Frosh ellos definitivamente le encontraran-

La maga estelar parecía aun estar debatiéndose entre obedecer o saltar y seguir rápidamente al pelinegro, algo le decía que debía de ir rápido y buscar a Issei, pero entonces recordó…

"… _Fue divertido Yukino, pero tengo que irme, despídeme de todos, los veré pronto lo prometo…"_

Recordó que Issei le prometió que se volverían a ver, y aunque ella quiera ir con todas sus fuerzas a buscarle, sabia también que necesitaba recuperarse, en su estado le sería difícil ayudar en su búsqueda…

-Entiendo…entiendo…Lector…Maestro Sting por favor llévenme-termino por ceder, consiguiendo un asentimiento silencioso de ambos…

La búsqueda del joven dragon Slayer se extendido por más de cuatro días, a partir de la rápida búsqueda de Frosh y Rouge a los restos del Allocer, determinaron que nadie estaba en el gran navío mágico cuando este se estrelló, incluso en ambas partes no encontró a nadie, ni a Issei o al joven contra el cual él se enfrentó según lo que les conto la peli platino…mucho menos a cualquier miembro de la tripulación…

Y como si no fuese suficiente debido al fuego en los escombros, el aroma del dragon Slayer se había esfumado, quemado, hasta no quedar nada que se pudiese seguir de él…complicando la situación de buscar al joven mago…

Ninguna pista a excepción de la mitad de la máscara de dragon que tenía Issei, la cual habían encontrado quemada entre los escombros del cañón…

Se le había informado de eso ultimo al consejo mágico, el cual en respuesta dispuso de algunas unidades de búsqueda dispuestas básicamente para la búsqueda y captura de los miembros del gremio oscuro, todo esto para dar con el pelinegro, pues requerían más información con respecto a él y su experiencia al enfrentarse y destruir el cañón, al ser quien por testimonio de Yukino fue quien destruyo el cañón.

Cabe mencionar que los miembros del consejo y varios maestros se sorprendieron al saber la capacidad destructora del cañón, capaz de destruir fácilmente una ciudad pequeña, y se alarmaron más al saber de un adolescente de apenas estaba rondando los catorce…fue el que se enfrentó de frente al disparo de este y gano al potente torrente de energía.

Habían estipulado que este tendría al menos la tercera parte de potencia del cañón Júpiter, una arma de verdad aterradora, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser poderosa.

Más aun saber que por ahí andaba un joven adolescente con tremendo poder mágico a tan corta edad no dejo a muchos de los miembros del consejo mágico muy tranquilos, sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser esa edad, más aun tratándose de un huérfano, sin aparente tutela de nadie ni afiliación a gremio alguno, pudiendo ser un peligro latente para el reino, pues fácilmente podría ser reclutado por algún gremio oscuro.

Eso y que además dos personas con el nivel mágico de un mago santo habían aparecido en un mismo lugar…causo un estado de alarma entre los miembros del consejo y los magos santos, acordando ser ellos directamente quienes tratarían con esas dos personas de las que el maestro de Sabertooh les informo…pues no se sabía nada más además de que ambos podían estar al mismo nivel que los magos más fuertes del reino y que incluso si esto solo se mantuvo entre los magos santos y el consejo…que uno de esos magos podría ser el adolescente del que la maga estelar hablo…

Esa fue una posibilidad, era remota pero no imposible.

La búsqueda del pelinegro se extendió a más de cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda del punto de impacto de ambas partes del navío, sin éxito alguno…

Y lo único que dejo atrás fue una parte de su máscara, y ese fue el secreto de Sabertooh, mantuvieron el conocimiento de que en verdad conocían, pues ellos conocían quien era el adolescente al que buscaban…lo habían descubierto poco después de que una misión para ubicar a aquel muchacho que el consejo mágico buscaba.

Algunas personas de diferentes puntos llegaron al gremio pidiendo información acerca de él, pero ninguno era un mago de otro gremio, eran comerciantes y personas normales las cuales buscaban al mago únicamente para agradecerle.

Algunas agradecerle haberles salvado la vida, otros haberlos salvado de algún accidente…haberlos protegido contra asesinos y ladrones, haberlos liberados de sus captores…etc…

Todos ellos tenían algo en común, buscaban a un adolescente de cabello negro…el cual usaba una máscara…por cual la mayoría llamaba

El dragon errante…

Con ello dicho así, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, él y aquel misterioso mago al cual describían los informes de los cuales días antes tuvo Sting, confirmaban las sospechas aquel individuo e Issei eran la misma persona.

Aun si había desviado la información, no fue muy difícil para ellos deducir que la persona que ha estado haciendo todos esos trabajos, y el adolescente de cabello negro, revoltoso y distraído que estuvo con ellos, trabajando como mesero para pagar su deuda…

Eran la misma persona…

El dragon errante…una persona que se caracterizaba por el uso de una máscara de dragon y una bufanda rojo sangre…haciendo uso de aparentemente magia de oscuridad…

Afecto a varios en el gremio su ausencia, el restaurante volvió a su público regular, ya no había esa tan larga fila de mujeres esperando a que Issei les atendiera…

Ya no había juegos de cartas en las mesas durante los almuerzos…

Y el ánimo de algunos aún estaba cabizbajo en especial el de la maga estelar que un se mostraba un tanto triste por la ausencia del pelinegro, su presencia se había vuelto tan normal en el gremio…

Pero entendían, pues desde el principio él había aclarado que no se quedaría mucho tiempo, que aun debía de seguir viajando, por petición de su padre…

Y quien puede detener a un joven, terco y revoltoso dragon Slayer…nadie, al menos nadie por mucho tiempo…

Y poco a poco, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, es especial cuando vieron un par de anuncios en el tablero de pedidos…

Uno mostrando la imagen de Issei dibujado con magia a través de los recuerdos de los magos…ofreciendo recompensa por su detención, u oferta de información que llevase a ubicarle, describiendo perfectamente como era y que además era un dragon Slayer…

Esto con el fin de distraer un tanto al consejo, sabiendo por obvias razones que buscar a un dragon Slayer es solo buscar problemas y eso lo habían dejado bien en claro

Otro mostrando la imagen de una máscara de dragon, así como un dibujo algo vago de lo que sería el personaje conocido como el dragon errante, otro dragon Slayer según se creía, y un aparente suplantador de identidades, acusándosele de robar trabajos de gremios registrados, pero que aun así no se confiaran pues se especificaba ahí que esa persona era de al menos el nivel de un mago clase A.

Pedido del consejo mágico…

Y otro con el dibujo de Issei vestido de mozo…con una módica recompensa…pidiendo que se le traiga a Sabertooh…la razón, aun debía de trabajar ahí…

Un pedido hecho por el maestro Sting…

Con eso, los ánimos volvieron a todos, sabiendo perfectamente que el pelinegro no tardaría mucho en regresar.

…..

 _ **(Día de la Caída del Allocer)**_

 _ **70 km al sureste de caído navío**_

…

El silbar del viento mientras caía fue lo único que escucho o alcanzo a distinguir cuando abría los ojos, fue el azul del cielo, aunque…más bien fue rojo en un principio…

- **[…I-SEI-SSEI- ¡ISSEI! - ¡ISSEI! - ¡ISSEI!- ¡ISSEI DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!]** -fue lo primero que escucho al abrir los ojos, y sintiendo algunas cosas, como un intenso calor, acompañado de un también intenso frio, la razón…

Él estaba cayendo…

Envuelto en llamas…

Escuchando el crepitar de sus ropas al ser alcanzada por las llamas…

Y ahora escuchando al su renombrado padre gritar vivamente su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que el adolescente por fin pudo abrir los ojos y ver la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente, cayendo como un meteoro hacia dios sabe dónde.

-Pa…papá…eres tu… ¿Q-Que ha pasado…?-recordando un poco los acontecimientos de hace apenas unos instantes, el llegando al Allocer, la lucha entre él y Crunch de Abyss Horn, la destrucción del cañón, el liberando a Yukino, y por último la lucha entre él y David.

Abriendo los ojos de la impresión, de inmediato dándose cuenta del todo, de cómo es que estaba en esos momentos, viendo las llamas sobre él, sintiendo el calor de estas y a la vez una fría corriente de aire a grandes velocidades.

-¡Qué demonios paso!-exclamo volteando y acomodando su posición.

- **[Hasta que despiertas, Issei, recuerda con cuidado, el choque entre tú y ese chico, provoco una fuerte explosión, una madre de explosión, y por consiguiente tu saliste disparado hacia el cielo por el retroceso del golpe]** -recordando cómo había sido el choque entre él y el otro dragon Slayer, un tremendo choque, aun sentía las manos entumecidas, la fuerza con la que había golpeado a este había sido como nada que había sentido en su corta vida…o al menos que él pueda recordar con los pocos meses que tiene de memoria.

La fuerza de Crunch era nada comparando la fuerza con la que David arremetió contra el…

El choque entre ambos fue tremendo…

Apenas si pudo escapar ileso…

Incluso tuvo que hacer uso de la dragon Soul…un hechizo de refuerzo a un nivel más arriba del drive, algo que le concedía un aumento explosivo y constante, y apenas si fue efectivo contra el drive de David, que fue realizado en último minuto, y era obvio que con el dragon Soul apenas si pudo hacerle frente…

Termino con todo su brazo aparentemente roto…

Sus músculos entumecidos por el golpe…

Dándole una idea del abismo entre él y posiblemente otros de los dragon Slayers…

Teniendo un momento de pensar en él, sin prestar atención a los que sucedía…

- **[Mocoso idiota deja de pensar en cosas innecesarias ahora y concéntrate en lo que pasa justo ahora, estas cayendo…de prisa, extiende tus alas, con ellas podrás resistir el impacto de pisa tienes apenas unos segundos mocoso…]** -reclamaba su padre para actuar y salvar su pellejo, porque una caída a la velocidad que iba….sin pensar en la altura…sería peligroso en más de un sentido…

-¡Es cierto estoy cayendo lo había olvidado!-rascándose la cabeza apenado, mientras su padre tenía una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza…

 _-_ _ **[Este idiota….porque es que me castigan los ancestrales dragones…no era mucho el que le quiten lo idiota…]**_ _-_ fue el pensamiento que tuvo el dragon, viendo como el adolescente acomodaba su posición…

Reponiéndose del pensamiento que había tenido hace un instante y extendiendo sus alas de dragon, que con un fuerte aleteo, hizo que las llamas que estaban a su alrededor se dispersaran…

Viendo lo que le esperaba…

Una ladera muuuuuuy rocosa…-esto dolerá mañana-y de inmediato cerro sus alas, convirtiéndose en un capullo de escamas.

PROWM

POROWM

BOOOOM

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Revotando algunas veces antes de derrapar por las faldas de una montaña cercana, dejando tras de sí algunos cráteres y destruyendo el relieve montañoso…

Y terminar derrapando hasta detenerse sin darse cuenta al borde de un barranco, muy alto por cierto

-No fue el mejor aterrizaje…aunque hubiera agradecido haber caído en algún rio o lago…-

Abriendo las alas y quedando mirando hacia el cielo…viendo un instante las nubes pasando sobre su cabeza…

Sintiendo como todo el cuerpo fritaba de dolor prácticamente…

- **[Aun con las alas…tienes heridas por todo tu cuerpo…fue el choque más violento que has tenido Issei, apenas si lo has logrado…además te recomiendo no…. ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! ¡De prisa salta hacia atrás!]** -grito eso ultimo el dragon rojo.

Debido a que distraídamente el adolescente aun adolorido y confundido se había puesto de pie, quedando sin darse cuenta apenas en el borde del barranco el cual de un momento a otro…

RUGH

TRUUUCK

RUUUUCK

BROOOOOUM

Resquebrajándose debido al peso que la vieja roca sostenía, haciendo que el joven dragon Slayer caiga por el barranco, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, no tuvo tiempo para rodearse asi mismo con sus alas, dejando expuesto su cuerpo a las rocas.

-¡Gah!-

PRAM

-¡Kuh!-

PROC

-¡Ahhhhhh!-

Llegando nuevamente a una saliente en el terreno, debido a la velocidad de la ciada por el barranco no pudo aferrase a nada por más que lo intento, termino cayendo por este, una larga caída, sus alas dolían, los golpes de antes hacían mella en su cuerpo, lo cual le evitaba poder reaccionar a tiempo.

Dejando que este ganase velocidad mientras caía velozmente a los rápidos de un rio, los cuales se aproximaban aún más rápido debido a la velocidad de su descenso.

- **[Issei te encuentras bien, Issei de prisa tienes que reaccionar, reacciona de una vez mocoso]** -intentaba gritando el dragon rojo, buscando que su protegido reaccionara del todo, con la gravedad cada vez acercándolo más y más hacia el furioso rio.

-Papa…la caída de antes, en serio dolió…dormiré…un poco así que…déjame descan…sar-fue lo último que dijo el adolescente antes de caer precipitándose hacia los rápidos.

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSH

GLUP-CLUUUUOP-GLUUUUUOOOP

Fue lo que pudo sentir el joven dragon Slayer de oscuridad al caer…

Sintiendo la fuerza del impacto al dar contra el agua, sintiéndose como la dura piedra…

Para de inmediato el dolor por su cuerpo se disparara impidiéndole reaccionar, solo dejándose llevar por la violenta corriente de agua, la cual le golpeo con fuerza algunas veces a través de las rocas.

- _yo…terminare asi…_ -Fue el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente. Cerrando los ojos por el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, mientras que la corriente le hundía en lo profundo del cauce del rio, alejándose cada vez más de la superficie del rio.

Sintiendo como poco a poco sus fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo, sintiendo como la fría agua parecía estarle quitando calor poco a poco…

Recordando entonces su reciente y corta batalla contra David, en el último golpe que intercambiaron ambos…

Sintiendo la abrumadora cantidad de poder del castaño en un solo golpe…

De repente dejando a su consciencia ir a lo profundo de sus pensamientos, lejos de la voz de su ahora padre…

Dejándose llevar a las profundidades donde su inconsciente ser real aún mantiene un ligero atisbo de lo que alguna vez fue….el quien era en realidad

Conscientemente Issei tenía con él, parte del poder con el que murió en su dimensión original…

Sin saber el verdadero motivo de su misión. Escogido para terminar con la ambición de Rizebim Van Lucifer…se le oculto ello para evitar que algo malo ocurriese…algo como el romper el delicado equilibrio en el que ahora se encontraba la dimensión en la que estaba a causa de los dragon Breakers.

Los dragones guardaron el secreto, para que nada interrumpiese su mente, Issei fue traído a este mundo con sus recuerdos de su vida pasada totalmente borrados de sus memorias, solo con sus recuerdos básicos, tales…

Como debía ser como persona, todo aquello que lo volvía el mismo…aquel quien fue alguna vez.

Pero sin memoria de alguien más, de sus padres…amigos…amores…ni siquiera del mismo Ddraig…

Con la mente en blanco casi…

Él fue traído con el potencial como guerrero latente en él, entreno junto a Ddraig en su mente para recuperar una significativa parte del antiguo poder del cual él no tenía recuerdo alguno, pero su cuerpo si, recordaba cómo era luchar, sostener una espada, sentir el poder corriendo por su cuerpo, la emoción de la batalla…

Él era de los más fuertes en su mundo cuando murió, parte de ello no dejo su alma…ni sus recuerdos de batalla…. Sabia como era ser fuerte…sabía cómo aceptar la derrota y como recibir la victoria…

El no subestimar a tu enemigo…

El ser cuidadoso al enfrentarte a alguien más fuerte que tu…

Que no solo fuerza quiere decir que es fuerte…

Que el ingenio y la fuerza van de la mano, el controlar tu fuerza puede ser la clave de tu victoria…

La determinación de luchar por aquello en lo que uno cree…

La voluntad de seguir adelante por quienes quieres…

El sentido del deber para aquellos que no se pueden defender…anteponerse el mismo antes que otros…

Todo eso, vino con ello desde su mundo…

Pero él no sabía realmente quien había sido…

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era en realidad…

Algo en su mente había existido desde el día en que supo quién era.

Y en lo profundo de su mente una pregunta de repente apareció cuando despertó…

Una simple pregunta que podía amenazar con derrumbar el fino y frágil muro que Ddraig y los otros dragones construyeron para mantener y salvar este mundo…

-¿Quién soy yo?-

Fue una pregunta formulada por palabras que surgieron de sus labios por inercia…

El lugar donde estaba era negro, oscuro…apenas si podía ver sus cercanías, solo sintiendo el frio acariciar su cuerpo…

Un lugar si de grande…de seguro un eco se producirá, ese fue su primer pensamiento…

- _¿Quién eres tú?_ -oyó en su mente, una pregunta en vez de un eco…

-¿Quién soy yo?-repitió para sí mismo la pregunta.

- _eres aquel enviado por los dioses dragones…aquel cuyo destino es proteger y salvar la esperanza,…_

… _aquel que la profesa…_

… _aquel que la da…_

Y su mente fue bombardeada por un torrente de imágenes de personas, imágenes borrosas, apenas visibles, tan solo sombras…

 _Luchaste por mantenerla…luchaste por protegerla…y caíste dejando atrás el legado del dragon carmesí…._ -

Y de inmediato, imágenes de luchas, explosiones, choques de espada, e imágenes de dragones, distintos todos ellos llegaron a su mente…

Pero ninguna de esas imágenes él podía reconocer, realmente resultaban familiares de alguna manera para él, su alma fue despojada de los recuerdos de todo aquello que cambio su vida antes de ser un demonio, los recuerdos de sus padres, sus vivencias en ese mundo…todo

Dejándoles solo con las experiencias…, emociones…sensaciones…apenas para encajar en este nuevo mundo…

- _Realmente eres tu…y realmente lo serás…_ -fue lo último que escucho decir…

Antes de que realmente todo a su alrededor se desvaneció completamente…

Y con ello al igual que su mente iba hasta lo profundo del Boosted Gear…

Su mente se desvanecía como una tenue nube en el basto cielo….

Su cuerpo era arrastrado hasta por las corrientes del rio hasta lo más profundo de este…

…

 _ **Algún lugar 10 km rio abajo**_

…

-En serio es una suerte que nos hayamos topado con esto, esto es lo mejoooooor-exclamaba contenta una chica de cabellos rosas, con el cabello recogido en un simple moño, sumergida parcialmente en el agua, sosteniendo una toalla blanca sobre su desnudo cuerpo-Quien diría que encontraríamos algo como esto y en un lugar como este-

-Y que lo digas Meredy y que lo digas-sumergiéndose también en el agua-Lugares como estos ya no quedan…y pensar en ir a las aguas termales…es realmente molesto con todo el consejo mágico buscándote-

El lugar donde se encontraban ambas, era un estanque que no era otra cosa más que un estanque de aguas termales, que se había formado naturalmente con el paso del tiempo, y que al parecer no había sido descubierto por nadie, y ellas eran las primeras.

Un estanque formado en las faldas de una montaña en lo profundo del reino, zonas donde la civilización es realmente extraña, perfecto lugar para que los tres integrantes de Crime Sorciere, descansara un momento.

-Pero…sinceramente crees que Jellal mantenga su palabra y no se acerque a espiarnos…puede ser noble y todo pero no te olvides que sigue siendo un hombre…-hablo la peli rosa mirando a todos lados viendo si el susodicho se encontraba cerca de ahí.

-Jellal no es esa clase de hombre, además de momento aún tiene que pensar en algunas cosas más-sonriente ella se recostaba en una roca, mientras frotaba su tersa piel con la cálida agua.

-sabes Ultear…tu, has cambiado realmente desde Crocus…-murmuro tranquilamente Meredy sentándose a su lado-Estas a diario con buen humor, te diviertes de vez en cuando…y sonríes mucho casi todo el tiempo…no lo había mencionado antes…pero, con todo lo que sucede, ¿Quién realmente tiene tiempo para ello?-

-No te lo negare, realmente pienso que todo…bueno que todo tendrá alguna razón de ser…sin embargo si…-dijo Ultear-Este tiempo realmente ha sido bueno…-quiero decir, todo se ha vuelto realmente sencillo de llevar desde aquella vez…-

-Hablas de lo que te dijo aquel dragon…-inquirió rápidamente la chica a su lado. Ganándose un asentimiento tranquilo de la azabache.

-En cierta parte si…aquellas palabras…no sabes cómo se escucharon…fue como si ese dragon, realmente me perdonase, era como si el perdón de él…fuese el perdón por todo el dolor que cause en el pasado, sentí realmente…que en verdad…podía empezar a vivir de nuevo…-las palabras de la azabache estaban cargadas con tranquilidad y una tenue pero segura alegría.

-Cielos…quien lo diría, tres meses han pasado desde entonces, y todo parece tan irreal, al menos justo ahora…claro sería más tranquilo si no tuviésemos al consejo tras de nosotros todo el tiempo…-se quejaba la chica menor mientras se recostaba un poco más en la roca.

-Bueno incluso si nos hemos perdonado a nosotros mismos…no quiere decir que los demás…o bueno todos lo harán…-sonriendo divertida, recordando cómo habían sido los últimos meses de escapar del consejo.

No podían realmente quedarse demasiado tiempo en un lugar sin que su presencia fuese notada por alguna autoridad…el consejo estaba por todo el reino intentando encontrarlos

-Bueno Ultear al menos podemos darnos breves y merecidos descansos de vez en cuando…cielos quien diría que hubiesen tantos gremios oscuros, incluso los extranjeros han comenzado a venir aquí…-mencionaba la peli rosa, hundiéndose un poco más en el agua tibia.

-Hablas por el grupo de Álvarez que disolvimos hace una semana verdad-recordando la azabache la lucha que tuvieron contra ellos, un navío mágico en la costa al norte del reino.

-Exacto, incluso en Seven e Iceberg han comenzado a aparecer gente de Álvarez, mi contacto en Hargeon me ha informado de ellos…las cosas comienzan a ponerse color de hormiga en ese lado…por lejos que este…-

-Mouuuu…cielos porque no nos dan un descanso, justo ahora tenemos el problema de los adoradores de Zeref aumentando, los gremios oscuros moviéndose más que nunca, para ahora tener una posible invasión de Álvarez…esto en serio se torna difícil a cada momento-se quejaba la peli rosa levantando los brazos hacia el cielo.

-Asi es, por eso es que hoy realmente debemos de disfrutar estos momentos…quien sabe si volveremos a tener una oportunidad como esta…-dijo Ultear-Los seguidores de Zeref hablan de algo grande, algo realmente grande que esta por suceder…y Jellal y yo creemos que los peces gordos realmente pueden aparecer de un momento a otro…-

-Por los peces gordos…hablas de las nueve puertas de tártaros no es cierto…-dijo Meredy teniendo una mirada algo dudosa pero más pareciese querer equivocarse….

-Asi es…-su mirada de repente se tornó seria-Si eso llegase a pasar, ten por seguro que haría falta la fuerza de todo Fiore para detenerles de sea lo que fuese que quieran hacer…-

-Que tan fuertes son esas personas…-pregunto preocupada la peli rosa, preguntándose si realmente podían hacer algo en contra de esa personas…

-Personas…no, ellos no son personas…y pocos lo saben…pero en realidad ellos son…-

GLUP-GLOOOOOUP

-Huh-

-huh-fue lo único que pudieron decir al ver como las burbujas empezaron a venir desde lo profundo del estanque.

PLOUUP

GLUP

El repentino e intenso burbujear del estanque de aguas termales, las puso alertas a ambas, parándose de inmediato.

-Salgamos ahora mismo de aquí es probable que este lugar se convierta en un géiser y este por hacer ebullición…-

-¿Y eso que es…?-pregunto confundida Meredy.

-Solo sal del agua-espeto la azabache, saliendo del agua ambas, viendo como las burbujas continuaban saliendo con fuerza, y como el agua comenzaba a agitarse a burbujear con más fuerza…y con ello el terreno comenzaba a temblar levemente.

-Esto se pone peligroso alejémonos más de aquí-

-¡¿Por qué esto tiene que pasar en nuestro descanso?!-reclamaba Meredy al aire alejándose a un lado de Ultear sosteniendo con cuidado la toalla que cubría su desnudez.

PROOOOOOOOOOWM

SPLAAAAAAAAAAART

Un gran estallido de agua ocurrió ahí, haciendo que una gran cantidad de agua saliese disparada hacia el cielo, como si un gran cuerpo hubiese caído en el pequeño estanque de aguas termales, provocando aquel estallido. Haciendo que el agua se agitase violentamente, sin embargo…

Los ligeros temblores en la tierra se detuvieron igual de rápido como se dieron…

GLUUPUPUPUPUPUUUUUOP

GLUP-GLUP-GLUP

GLOUP

A pesar del intenso burbujear del estanque, la temperatura para ambas magos no aprecio cambiar en lo absoluto, el agua en sí, parecía estar a la misma temperatura a la que ellas habían sentido cuando estaban en él.

-Pues parece que ese geiser…no fue tan geiser como esperaba…-un tanto aburrida y decepcionada por el aparente engaño por parte del geiser que debía de estallar.

-Pues qué bueno que no fue nada…de lo contrario…sabes que hubiésemos podido morir hervidas verdad-dijo un tanto divertida Ultear, pues si se fijaban bien, el estallido de agua las había alcanzado.

Si hubiese sido agua hirviendo como se esperaría de un geiser.

El agua que corría por sus cuerpos definitivamente hubiera causado muchas heridas severas…y quizás una dolorosa muerte…

-Pero realmente fue una suerte que no haya sido un geiser…pero…que fue exactamente…si hasta hace un rato todo estaba perfectamente bien-pregunto distraídamente la pelirosa mirando hacia el estanque y viendo que el volumen de agua bajo un poco.

-No lo a ciencia cierta, puede haberse formado alguna burbuja en el conducto de agua del estanque o un cambio de presión…sea lo que fuese ya paso…-dijo la pelinegro acomodando su toalla al cuerpo.

SPLAAAAAAASCH

Cuando de repente algo golpeo el agua…con fuerza suficiente para causar que toda el agua en el estaque desbordara por todos lados…

Causando nuevamente un estallido de agua, que volvió a mojar a ambas mujeres…

-No es que me queje de ser mojada…pero esto ya sobrepasa la casualidad…-dijo Meredy, desenredando su cabello y escurriendo el exceso de agua de este, lo mismo hizo al azabache, volteando nuevamente a ver el estanque, poniéndose en guardia de repente.

Meredy la miro extrañada, pero siguiendo su mirada, viendo al lugar donde ella estaba mirando, ella también se puso en guardia, pues ahí en medio del estanque de aguas termales se encontraba una persona, una persona de cabellera rubia larga, una bufanda roja sangre se movía al igual que su cabello con el ir del agua por la sacudida de esta ante la ciada de esa persona contra el estanque.

Esa persona en realidad estaba flotando boca abajo en el estanque…

Moviéndose por la aun agitada agua…flotando en el estanque…

-Es…una persona en realidad…-murmuro confusa Meredy acercándose un poco al estanque…

Diez segundos…

Veinte segundos…

Treinta segundos…

Un minuto….

-Parece ser que en verdad esta inconsciente…Ultear…no deberíamos de revisarlo…-

-No sabemos si está fingiendo Meredy…podría tratarse de un asesino…aunque…-viendo como esa persona en serio aprecia estar inconsciente…además de que por su cabellera…

-Es una chica…-mirándose ambas magas ante el comentario de Ultear.

Acercándose de prisa hacia la posible intrusa…tomándola en brazos Ultear le dio la vuelta y acomodo a ella sobre sus piernas levantándola del agua y recostando su cuerpo sobre ella misma.

Volteándole…

Un rostro joven…

La mitad cubierta por una máscara negra con detalles dorados…

El cabello dorado resaltaba totalmente el rostro al parecer inconsciente de aquella chica que estaba ahí…

Acercando su oído hacia el rostro de la chica por unos instantes.

-¡No está respirando esto es serio…ella no está respirando! ¡De prisa Meredy ayúdame a sacarle de aquí…llama a Jellal debemos de ayudarla de prisa!-alarmada la azabache dio una rápida indicación a su compañera de gremio.

-Está bien, vamos a sacarle de aquí-ayudando Meredy y tomando a la susodicha de las piernas y sacarla del agua, recostándola en el suelo.

Tomando de sus ropas su capa y rápidamente estrujándola y usando esta como almohada improvisada para la cabeza de la rubia…

Con rapidez y destreza se vistió con su atuendo ya acostumbrado, un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, de igual manera ya estaba también vestida la peli rosa, aunque no traía puestas las medias ni su capa y su cabello al igual que Ultear estaba mojado y goteando.

-¡Jellal te necesitamos aquí ahora!-grito la peli rosa mientras Ultear comenzaba a quitarle las ropas. Quitando su bufanda roja, al igual que su chaleco, el cual estaba sumamente estropeado, apenas si quedaba una parte de este intacto…los pantalones y botas estaban de igual manera.

Como si aquella chica hubiera estado en una zona de guerra y apenas escapado.

Atrás, se escucharon los pasos de una persona, apareciendo de entre algunos árboles a varios metros de ellas, el hombre al que llamaron…

Jellal Fernández que vestía su capa y atuendos normales.

-si me están llamando para…-viendo entonces como Ultear comenzaba a hacer contracciones en el pecho de una persona rubia-¡Que fue lo que paso!-acercándose a ellas velozmente y sentándose a un lado.

-Creo que ella salió desde el rio sub terráneo del estanque…no está respirando-explico la azabache continuando con las contracciones sobre el pecho de la rubia…sin conseguir nada realmente, seguía sin respirar…

Tomando la mano de la chica, sintiendo el pulso en ella, apenas unas leves pulsaciones…

-Siento pulso en ella…pero es demasiado débil… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí…y cómo demonios termino ahí?-pregunto el abriendo levemente los ojos de la chica en busca de algún indicio de reacción.

-Eso no importa lo que importa es que debemos hacer que respire…es apenas una niña-decía Ultear aumentando la fuerza y las contracciones sobre el pecho de la chica…

-Sería más sencillo si le quitas la ropa de esta manera…-casi sin pensarlo mucho, el peli azul arranco la camiseta de la chica, revelando entonces, la piel del pecho…

Cayendo entonces en algo…

-Es…un chico-dijo Jellal, el pecho, era por mucho el de un muchacho, los músculos de este ya comenzaban a hacerse notorios.

Sin embargo, el cabello largo y desordenado…y las facciones tranquilas en su rostro le hacían parecer una chica…

-Eso es lo último que importa de prisa debemos hacer que respire…-anuncio Meredy quitándole las botas.

-Casi lo olvido…bien Ultear es todo tuyo-comento el hombre tomando el relevo el puesto de la azabache continuando el con las contracciones en su pecho. La azabache le miro un tanto confundida al principio, pero lo entendió un segundo después.

-Espera, tú quieres que yo…a él…-

-Asi es…debes de darle respiración boca a boca…-dijo con naturalidad el peli azul mirándole tranquilo, a lo cual la azabache se puso algo nerviosa.

-Y-yo el…-intentando llamar a Meredy, ganándose entonces que la maga peli rosa estaba de espaldas silbando distraídamente, haciendo una mueca Ultear dio una última mirada a Jellal, haciéndole saber que esta se la cobraría.

No se sentiría molesta por algo como esto…estaban intentando salvarle la vida a una persona…

Pero…

Lo que le molestaba era…

Que ella no había tenido hasta ahora su primer beso…

Tenía más de veinte y aun así nada…después de todo no había conocido a nadie y su experiencia en el amor era prácticamente nula…

-Kuh…esto es necesario no hay de otra-acercando su rostro algo dudosa al rubio…con un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas…

Si bien él rubio era atractivo, el chico era apenas un adolescente, demasiado joven, si pudiera elegir, quisiera que fuese alguien un poco mayor que ella o de su misma edad, quizás uno o dos años menor que ella…

-1…2…3… ¡Vamos ahora Ultear!-indico el peli azul al terminar con el juego de contracciones.

-¡Sí!-apretando la nariz del chico y sin más que hacer acercándose ya sus labios hacia los labios del muchacho.

-Cough-Argh, GLOOOOOOOOP….cof-cof-escupiendo toda el agua que tenía en su estómago asi como en sus pulmones probablemente como si fuese una fuente, mojando toda la cara de la maga que de golpe se había levantado, mientras ahora un apresurado adolescente, llenaba ansiosamente sus pulmones con oxígeno. Respirando ansiosamente, mientras Jellal palmeaba ligeramente la espalda de este intentando que sacara toda el agua que aun tenia dentro.

-AJHACK-tosiendo fuertemente, hasta que por fin parecía poder respirar con normalidad, levantando la cabeza y mirando a todos lados.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto alguien a su lado, era Jellal que le sostenía de un hombro.

Comenzando a respirar con calma, el adolescente levanto la mirada, encontrándose entonces el peli azul, siendo observado por dos orbes azul zafiro, que lo miraban, azules como el cielo mismo.

-Yo…eso creo…eh-dándose cuenta entonces de su condición…

Los pantalones abiertos y con el cinturón suelto, su chaleco no estaba su bufanda no estaba en ningún lado cerca, y parte de su camiseta estaba rota, dejando a la vista su joven y poco marcado pecho. El color se fue por un momento del rostro del muchacho.

-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?-confundido por la expresión complicada del rubio, acercándose un poco hacia él, sin notar de repente el temblor por parte del chico…

-¡ACASO LA GENTE DE ESTE REINO NO CONOCE EL ESPACIO PERSONAL!-levantándose de golpe, revistiendo levemente su puño derecho con aura sagrada-demoniaca, y pegando de lleno en el mentón de Jellal, lo que le valió salir impulsado hacia el estanque.

-HAF-HAF-respiraba un poco exaltado el adolescente ya de pie, las magas notaron que él era unos veinte centímetros más bajo que Meredy, que de ellos era la más baja, su cabello lucia muy rebelde, pero aun asi, parecía ser sedoso y liso, incluso más que el de cualquier mujer, pero a la vez conservaba la salvajez del cabello masculino, incluso mojado-…Eh…-parpadeando algunas veces al darse cuenta de la presencia de ambas magas…

Ultear sostenía su bufanda roja mientras que Meredy por su parte se había quedado con el otro cinturón y una de las botas del rubio…

Ambas se dieron cuenta de la mirada del rubio, el cual les miraba un tanto dudoso…

-Ustedes…ustedes…-murmuraba algo bajo-¡Son dos pervertidas!-señalando a ambas mientras se cerraba la camiseta o lo que quedaba de esta como podía.

-¡¿QUE?!-exclamaron ambas, viendo entonces en sus manos las ropas del chico, por lo que no tardaron en darse cuenta lo que pensaba el adolescente.

-Oye, oye chico de que rayos estás hablando no somos pervertidas acabamos de salvar tu vida…-le señalo algo molesta y con un ligero rosa en las mejillas

Hablo el rubio aun sujetando su camiseta, avergonzando apretando los dientes y estrechando un poco los ojos, mirándolas con duda…

Intentando pensar en qué momento termino asi….y en donde estaba…

Cuando cayó entonces en que había pasado antes…

La pela contra David…el dragon Slayer de agua…

- _ **[Al fin reaccionas mocoso…me hiciste en serio pensar que la ibas a palmar]**_ -hablo en su mente su padre de repente.

-Papá…-murmuro en respuesta. Parpadeando algunas veces, y luego aparentemente olvidarse de ambas mujeres.

- _ **[Tu estado es normal…recuerdas lo que sucedió antes…recuerdas el final no es cierto…]**_ -

Bajando los brazos y mirándose las manos un instante, cerrándolas y luego cerrando los ojos…

Recordando el final de su pelea…

El poder de David estaba por varios niveles por encima de él…ni siquiera en modo drive fue suficiente…

Tuvo que recurrir a su siguiente forma, la siguiente etapa de la magia dragon Slayer…

Soul dragon…

Con ella fue capaz de empujar al dragon Slayer de agua a usar su modo drive…pero aun asi…fue apenas suficiente, con un arte secreta….contra la de él…

El resultado fue empate…aunque estaba claramente lejos de ser empate, el ataque de David le gano al suyo, el quedo noqueado…mientras que muy probablemente David haya salido de ese choque, con solo algunos rasguños…y eso en el mejor de los casos.

Un solo ataque…le bastó para darse cuenta de lo bajo que aún estaba en la escala de poder…con otros dragon Slayers…

Con otros magos de este reino…

Con la gente de este mundo…

- _ **[Los niveles de poder y experiencia real en batalla de ese mocoso eran altos…si me lo preguntas el resultado era obvio…incluso esos dragons Slayers de antes hubieran tenido serios problemas para pelear contra el…]**_ -explico tranquilo el dragon emperador.

Y si él lo decía era cierto…pues aunque odiase admitirlo, sus niveles de magia a su máximo, aun no eran suficientes para luchar contra Sting o Rouge al mismo tiempo, además, el dragon Slayers de sombras, aquella vez se contuvo, sin mencionar que él tuvo un estatuto de poder explosivo temporal, y si le enfrentaba de nuevo, no estaba seguro de poder plantarle cara como en la ocasión anterior, estaba seguro que el rubio era igual… por lo que el pensamiento de ganarles abiertamente…

Era inexistente sabiendo que perdería de manera arrolladora.

Si bien lucho contra Orga, el mago se contuvo algo…quizás uso la mitad de su fuerza contra el en la lucha, además no lucharon a derrotar solo a descalificar…y Orga perdió por la astucia de él…no por poder…

Mientras con Rouge…no era necesario volver a pensarlo…

-Aun soy demasiado débil…eh-murmuro algo triste, pero sabiendo que al menos no perdió y mantuvo su promesa de nunca perder…pero no podía ser considerado tampoco un empate…

- _ **[De momento siéntete afortunado mocoso…olvídate de eso de momento está en el pasado, ahora creo que deberías de prestar atención a tu entorno…alguien te está llamando y se vuelve molesto la verdad…]**_ -comento algo cansado el dragon, el rubio no entendió el comentario, hasta que dejo a un lado la conversación con su padre y miro entonces…

Era la peli rosa que le estaba gritando, pero esta a su vez era sujetada por la mujer de cabello negro que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar que su compañera alcanzara al rubio, que les miro de nuevo, parpadeando confundido un par de veces.

-Ah… ¿Ustedes son…quiénes son?-pregunto algo confundido aun.

-¡¿Qué quiénes somos?! ¡Eso debería de preguntarte yo a ti!-vociferaba la chica de cabello rosa-Que demonios piensas, como es que terminase en ese lugar y ¡¿Por qué nos llamaste pervertidas y porque no me hacías caso cuando te estaba gritando?!-

Parpadeando un momento, mientras pensaba en que había ocurrido-ah…primero…podrían decirme exactamente ¿qué es lo que pasó?-

-Ugh…creo que antes de pedir explicaciones, sería bueno que nos dijeras tu nombre…-dijo desde atrás alguien, ante lo cual Issei dio un salto hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre él y las personas delante. Poniéndose rápidamente en guardia con sus puños.

Algo le decía que estuviese alerta…

Pero algo también le decía que debía de irse, sentía sus niveles mágicos…aun asi se mostraba desafiante.

-La última vez que di mi nombre a alguien….en vez de hablar civilizadamente…terminamos golpeándonos el uno al otro…y al final yo cayendo a un rio…-dijo llanamente sin apartar la mirada de los tres magos.

-Pues no veo que tan malo puede ser caer a un rio quiero decir…terminaste aquí…-

-Mencione que caí de al menos mil metros de altura, que rodé por un barranco y termine cayendo en los rápidos del rio…-dijo secamente.

-Buen punto…pero-mirándole un tanto disgustado-Decirnos tu nombre hará que todo sea un poco más…tranquilo…por no decir también civilizado-hablo el peli azul, viendo como el rubio parecía estar meditando un momento su petición.

-Me parece bien…pero…me niego-hablando como si no le importase realmente quien estaba delante suyo. Haciendo que los tres magos cayeran de espaldas, por pensar que había cedido, ya que lo habían visto aparentemente considerarlo-En todo caso sería mejor que me dijesen sus nombres…me piden confiar en ustedes…pero ustedes parecen no confiar en mí…-dijo con simpleza esta vez.

Mirándoles atentamente a los tres, dos mujeres y un hombre aparentemente en sus veintes, jóvenes.

-Tienes una percepción increíble para ser tan joven-hablo despreocupado el hombre-Además de ser aparentemente cuidadoso-

-Puede que tengas razón…pero prefiero al menos saber sus nombres…me piden que confié en ustedes, son buenas personas…lo sé de alguna manera lo siento asi…pero…algo me está teniendo muy intranquilo con ustedes…-hablo con sinceridad, lo cual fue percibido por el trio de magos.

Y era cierto, incluso si dejaban atrás su pasado este de alguna manera siempre les perseguiría…

Y justo ahora este joven parece haber visto a través de ellos por completo.

-Bueno siendo asi…-dejando un poco de lado su molestia, el peli azul dio algunos pasos hacia el-Mi nombre es Jellal Fernández, maestro del gremio de magos Crime Sorciere-ganándose un simple asentimiento de Issei. Viéndolo con más detalle, joven y con un nivel mágico base que fácilmente podía igualar al de Sting.

-Bueno en vista de que Jellal parece estar bien con esto, me presentare…puedes llamarme Meredy…solo Meredy-se presentó esta vez la maga peli rosa. Mirándola bien, una figura llamativa, además de un grácil rostro atractivo. Acompañado de una mirada traviesa y algo juguetona.

-Bien entonces eso solo me deja a mí, mi nombre es Ultear Milcovich-dijo secamente la pelinegra. Esta ultima una mujer un tanto más mayor que la peli rosa, se veía más seria, más madura…más…en todo sentido…

-…-Issei les miraba un tanto dudoso, no sabía realmente si confiar en ellos o no…

Algo en su mente le decía que si podía…pero otra cosa también le decía que no se fiara del todo…que fuese cauto con ellos.

-Que pasa, anda habla no mordemos, solo dinos tu nombre estas en confianza ahora…-ofreció la peli rosa sonriente, ya con el disgusto aparentemente ido.

El recorrió con la mirada el lugar donde ellos tres estaban parados…

De la peli rosa pasando por la azabache hasta el peli azul, de este último, por la azabache hasta la peli rosa…otra vez

Y en el rostro del rubio un ligero tinte rosa apareció, cerró los ojos unos instantes mostrando un poco de incomodidad…mirándoles en intervalos mostrándose un tanto apenado, y algo nervioso…

Respiro hondo y volvió a mirarles…

-B-bueno si lo dices de esa manera lo entiendo…pe-pero-aun teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas, rascándose una mejilla con su mano derecha.

Haciendo que ambas magas se sientan un tanto nerviosas al ver como estaba el rubio…

Debían de aceptarlo, últimamente no habían visto a un chico tan guapo…tan lindo…

Los sujetos con los que se topaban la mayor parte del tiempo eran hombres que tenían serios problemas en cuanto a su aseo personal…

-está bien…siendo asi…creo que debo de decirlo…-dando un hondo respiro y mirando a ambas con seguridad-Puedo ver sus pechos…completamente-ese comentario…

Más la expresión seria del rubio, causo al principio confusión en ellas, mirándose entonces hacia la zona de su cuerpo mencionada, enrojeciéndose de vergüenza de inmediato, cubriendo dicha parte de su cuerpo mientras acomodaban sus ropas.

Cuando terminaron, ambas activaron sus respectivas magias…mientras estaban temblando…

Se sentían seriamente molestas…expuestas…

-Es que acaso tienen frio-pregunto distraído el rubio viendo como temblaban, mientras Jellal le lanzaba una mirada que cualquier otro hubiera entendido de inmediato, el mensaje tácito de esas mirada…

-" _cállate…si quieres vivir cállate_ "-pero no con intenciones hostiles….

Sino como una advertencia…

Una alarmada advertencia de que él se había metido en una zona en la que realmente…ni siquiera los guerreros más valientes se aventurarían…

Sin prestarles atención a ambas chicas, el rubio miro extrañado a Jellal, sin comprender todos los gestos que este hacía para que se disculpara de inmediato…

Ultear fue rodeada por varias esferas de cristas que comenzaron a girar, formándose alrededor de ellas una especia de aro color azulado. Mientras Meredy comenzaba a tener varios látigos de luz amarilla rodeándole.

Sintiendo de repente un gran instinto asesino…uno que en verdad le erizo la piel…

-…-enfocando entonces a ambas féminas que tenían sus ojos brillando en blanco, teniendo entonces un leve tic en el ojo derecho…

Sabiendo que muy probablemente…

-Esto…dolerá-susurro para sí mismo…

…

 _ **(Salto de tiempo)**_

…

-Asi que ustedes tres pertenecen a un gremio mágico eh…-se encontraba sentado al igual que los otros tres magos, luego de su pequeña charla el rubio termino algo lastimado, al menos asi era para ambas chicas, para Jellal prácticamente lo habían dejado como carne molida nada más…

Tardo un poco en recuperarse del correctivo…pero fue rápido…y estuvo casi, casi como nuevo…claro algunos rasguños por aquí y por haya…

Quizás su buena imagen aligero un poco la fuerza con la que fue golpeado. Aun asi fue una buena golpiza la que le dieron ambas mujeres, aunque haya sido solo un juego por decir menos.

Por lo cual el mago, tomo una seria nota mental de nunca decir cosas como esa con tal expresión a ninguna mujer, en especial a Ultear y Meredy…

Para acto seguido atender al rubio y ayudarlo a curarse de varios de los golpes y heridas que las chicas le habían hecho…

Presentándose de manera cordial y educada, con su nombre, su verdadero nombre…

Issei Ddraignixr, y bueno evitando mencionar que clase de magia ejercía realmente…

-Bien entonces…Issei, de dónde vienes…-pregunto Jellal, sentado al lado de este-Y puedes explicarnos que es eso de caer de más de mil metros de altura…se oye un tanto interesante y seriamente inusual-

-Bueno, soy del oeste del reino…en realidad…de las montañas fénix…-respondió sin darle mucha importancia-Y bueno eso último supongo…que…caí de un navío mágico…bueno entrar en detalles acerca de eso sería realmente aburrido asi que para abreviar, realmente no es importante-

Sonando lo más tranquilo posible. Evitando mencionar cualquier cosa que pueda obligarlo a continuar hablando…

-Bueno…-dijo Jellal ofreciéndole una taza de lo que parecía ser café-Ten toma, bebe esto…-

Aceptando la taza, una taza sencilla de metal, sintiendo un poco la agradable sensación de calor en sus manos…

Sin darle mucha importancia simplemente bebió su contenido…

-Mmm…no está mal…delicioso de hecho…-saboreando un poco este, evidenciando que no tenía ni somnífero ni algún tipo de veneno.

Gracias a su lengua de dragon, le bastaba con solo tener una gota para distinguir cualquier indicio de algo fuera de lo normal en sus comidas o bebidas…evitando asi ser drogado o envenenado.

-Bueno…pero entonces, quiere decir que caíste en algún punto donde la corriente te arrastro hasta el fondo…y bueno debiste de haber sido arrastrado…varios kilómetros bajo tierra…-dedujo el peli azul.

-Solo recuerdo haber caído al rio…en cuanto a lo otro…bueno realmente no lo sé, perdí la consciencia para entonces…supongo que tuve mucha suerte de haber terminado en ese ducto sub-terráneo de alguna manera…de otra forma quizás hubiera terminado en algún poso o geiser en actividad-hablo Issei, era cierto, podría haber terminado en cualquier lugar donde la corriente le hubiera llevado…

Por suerte le llevo a un manantial de aguas termales…

Con aparentemente una temperatura nada mortal por lo visto.

-Bueno que terminases aquí es realmente suerte…pero…como es que pudiste soportar tanto tiempo bajo el agua…estaríamos hablando de kilómetros y kilómetros de ductos bajo el agua…cómo pudiste resistir…todo ese tiempo bajo el agua…-comento la azabache…mirando atenta al rubio…

Si bien era alguien decentemente fuerte al resistir la paliza de ambas féminas, era alguien completamente desconocido para ellos, por lo que aún eran precavidos, pues podría tratarse de algún asesino enviado a acabar con ellos.

Desde los bajos fondos más de uno hay que quiere eliminar a su gremio…ya sea por considerarlos una amenaza o simplemente querer tomar venganza por algún otro gremio con el que lidiaron antes.

-Bueno si me preguntan eso…-quedándose en silencio un instante, pensando con fuerza en ello, buscando alguna respuesta que dar-Ni yo mismo lo sé-respondía llanamente con una expresión seria, lo que acuso que una gota de sudor apareciese en la nuca de los tres miembros de Crime Sorciere.

-Es que en serio no sé cómo termine en este lugar, solo puedo decir que fue suerte realmente-dijo el rubio sin pensar, porque en parte realmente era la verdad.

- _Ya papá en serio como es que estoy vivo…recuerdo haber caído al rio…hundirme y después nada más…que fue lo que sucedió_ -

- _ **[Fue una verdadera suerte que Excalibur se haya manifestado entonces…su habilidad para cambiar de forma sirvió de maravilla…se convirtió en una máscara que te ayudo a resistir…a propósito…será mejor que la busques en el estanque…se quedó ahí después de que te sacaran…]**_ -

Ante la mención de ello, el rubio se puso de pie de inmediato y corrió hacia el estanque, alarmado…asustado…

Excalibur…una de las dos espadas con las que practicaba normalmente…

Según su padre, fueron armas usadas para cegar las vidas de más de un ser malvado en el pasado y fueron el obsequio que dejaron atrás para el los dioses dragones…

Y Excalibur era la más útil de ambas…pues entre sus siete habilidades estaba una realmente útil y era la capacidad de transformarse en casi cualquier cosa…

Claro mientras mantenga la imaginación y la concentración y su enlace de poder mágico con el arma…si todo eso se cumplía, la espada se podía transformar desde un anillo hasta una gran hacha de guerra de dos manos…

Buscándola en ese instante dentro del estanque de agua, en donde fácilmente la ubico, brillaba intensamente en el centro de este, por lo que suspiro aliviado, transformada en la forma en la cual el la invoco la primera vez, encontrándola convertida en un pendiente con forma de cruz, una cruz de diamante, con la guarda de la cabeza de un dragon. Lo que la identificaba como posesión de un dragon.

Mirándole un instante antes de volvérselo a ponérselo en la oreja izquierda, sonriendo aliviado por recuperar uno de sus pocos recuerdos propios.

-¿Qué? Acaso recordaste algo más-acercándose a la orilla del estanque apareció Jellal hablándole al rubio.

-No realmente…solo recupere algo que por suerte no perdí-señalando sonrientemente a su pendiente.

-Un bello pendiente sin duda…-murmuro esta vez Ultear-Pero…es obvio que ese pendiente…es uno sumamente caro y fino, el cristal obviamente es un diamante… ¿Lo que nos has dicho…es verdad?-pregunto la azabache.

Mirando atentamente como el rubio parecía apreciar mucho aquel pendiente, por lo cual suponía que algún recuerdo importante debía de ser.

-Es un viejo recuerdo de mi pasado, eso es todo…nada importante-respondió tranquilamente saliendo del estanque y sacudiéndose el exceso de agua que traía encima.

Intentando con esa respuesta darle poca importancia al objeto…

Sin saber que realmente se había mostrado preocupado al ver que no tenía el pendiente donde normalmente estaba.

-Para decir eso…tienes que mentir mejor…ese pendiente, está cortado con delicadeza…con un acabado que no encontrarías en tiendas normales…es más dudo que alguna tienda de joyería de renombre en Crocus o en cualquier otra ciudad del reino pueda hacer ese trabajo…-

-Un simple vistazo a eso…e incluso un niño podría decirte que eso solo podría ser un objeto de alguna princesa…-dijo Jellal, sin prestar mucha importancia a sus palabras….

Un niño claro, sería demasiado inocente, y con tantas historias contadas por sus padres seria de inmediato por su joven mente, llevado a deducir que esa joya en la oreja de Issei era una joya propia de los reyes…

-Te das cuenta de que soy un hombre verdad…-dijo algo mosqueado el rubio.

-Pues tu cabello y tu rostro no parecen los de uno siendo sinceros-contesto con sinceridad Meredy, ganándose una mirada de disgusto de Issei-Bueno que esperabas…tu cabello y tu rostro…no es algo que se vea muy seguido sabes…-

-Creo que me tomare eso más como un cumplido…-sonriendo ante el comentario de la peli rosa-Pero aclaro…soy un hombre en serio…-

Decía saliendo del estanque y ahora viéndose un poco más calmado además de notar el estado en el que estaban sus ropas…

En muy malas condiciones…

Eso le hizo recordar de nuevo a David…ese tipo era fuerte…

De su ropa apenas si quedaba algo que pudiese volver a usar…

Solo su bufanda roja y sus botas se mantuvieron intactas…el resto de su ropa necesitaría ser cambiada…

-Aunque sabes…Issei hay algo que me tiene realmente intrigado…-dijo detrás de él el peli azul, mirando de pies a cabeza al rubio…intentando deducir algo, intentando ver algo que paso por alto….

El chico ahí delante era un mago, y uno poderoso a pesar de la edad, no era la primera vez que veía a alguien joven tan fuerte…pero este chico era aún muy joven…

Apenas si tendría con exagerando 15 años…

Sin embargo, durante el tiempo que llevaba observándolo, un brillo se percibía de sus aparentemente jóvenes ojos…aunque bien podría decir que más que jóvenes, eran viejos…

Ojos que cargaban a cuestas años, años de experiencia, los ojos de una persona que conoce el campo de batalla y ha prevalecido en el en más de una ocasión, y que además…

Ha visto la muerte…y la ha traído a sus enemigos…

Conocía esos ojos, porque él tenía esos ojos también…los conocía perfectamente…sin embargo esos ojos cargan aun con más años que los que él tiene…

Aun asi…también podría decirse que el, tiene esa inocencia…ingenuidad de su edad…una ingenuidad e inocencia que opacan por completo lo viejo que son sus ojos, pero que aun asi se mantiene…

Una mescla bizarra si le preguntasen, un niño con esos ojos…

Qué clase de recuerdos puede guardar su joven mente…

-Y eso sería Jellal, y por favor no vuelvas a decir que piensas que soy una chica en serio en molesto-volvió a insistir que su género era masculino, con M mayúscula.

-No realmente no es eso, es otra cosa…tu ropa…las quemaduras en ella…tus heridas, cicatrices…tu, peleaste antes de caer verdad…-dijo el usuario de magia celestial.

-Veo que me descubriste…si es asi…estaba luchando cuando caí… ¿acaso ese es un problema?-pregunto de manera llana.

-Nada realmente…pero entonces, si luchabas…dime… ¿Porque?-pregunto de igual manera el peli azul.

-Digamos que no le cayó bien algo que hice al capitán…ya sabes opiniones distintas y luego ¡Bam! soltamos los madrazos sobre el otro…-gesticulo chocando los puños.

-Puede ser cierto…pero por cómo estaban tus ropas, tus heridas curadas…diría que la batalla fue hace días…pero eso es impensable, nadie podría pasar tanto tiempo bajo el agua…sin mencionar también que por el grado en el que están dañadas tus ropas…fue una batalla intensa…-dijo mirándole tranquilamente, por su parte el rubio se mostraba tranquilo también.

-No puedo decir que ganaste…pero tampoco pareces haber perdido…un empate parecería lógico…pero dices que caíste…asumo que quedó inconclusa…-al terminar con su relato Issei le miraba un tanto sorprendido…

Había atinado a todo…aunque no estaba seguro de cómo termino la lucha…dedujo como pudo haber terminado, no tenía pruebas para saber si él había ganado o perdido…y dedujo todo ello de tan solo ver su estado y muy probablemente haber revisado su aura en silencio.

-Veo que sabes hacer algo más que interrogar…pero si eso sería más o menos lo que sucedió…-

-Pero sabes otra cosa que me intriga es que, los navíos voladores en Fiore son raros…por no decir…inexistentes-decía Jellal.

-Si bien es cierto que Fiore tiene de esos, la mayoría de ellos están bajo el mando del ejército del reino, los navíos fuera de esta cualquier persona del reino podría contarlos con ambas manos…-dijo esta vez Ultear.

-Los gremios mágicos que cuentan con uno tan solo se reducen a cuatro…y que uno de ellos haya caído…bueno no sería una noticia que pasaría muy desapercibida…después de todo el núcleo del barco, la lácrima estaría perdida…y habría cientos de bandidos buscándola…-continuo Meredy.

-Más de uno interesado en hacerse con esa fuente de poder…Fui miembro del consejo mágico…conozco los nombre de todas la embarcaciones en Fiore…Allocer no existe…en los registros…dudo que algún gremio pueda haberse hecho de alguno en apenas unos años…-dijo el peli azul.

-La conclusión más lógica es que mientes…ningún gremio mágico de renombre tendría actualmente los recursos económicos para hacerse con un navío…y no se hablado de alguno en estos días…asi que…-

-En conclusión…señorita Ultear…quiere decir que estoy mintiendo…-termino simplemente el adolescente rubio.

- _Bueno no es como si no lo esperara…al parecer me topé con personas que en verdad tienen cierta influencia en este reino…_ -le dijo mentalmente al dragon mientras las dos chicas se ponían al lado de Jellal.

- _ **[Más impresionante es que alguien tan joven sea miembro de ese tan famoso consejo mágico…ten cuidado si fue en verdad miembro debe ser sumamente astuto…ve con cuidado con el…]**_ -advirtió el dragon que ahora era su padre.

- _De acuerdo papá_ -

-Bueno entonces sus fuentes quizás no están actualizadas…aunque Jellal, dices que fuiste parte del consejo mágico entonces…dime Álvarez significa algo para ti…-pregunto el adolescente.

Al preguntar con respecto a ese nombre, pudo ver cómo aunque leve los músculos de los tres magos se tensaron.

- _ **[Su reacción lo afirma, conocen ese país]**_ -le dijo su padre a través de su enlace mental.

-Bien entonces, tomare eso como un sí, conocen a ese país-dijo el adolescente simplemente.

Los tres magos de Crime Sorciere se miraron entre ellos.

No sabían cómo actuar a continuación…habían encontrado a un adolescente inconsciente…y no lo encontraron de una manera que se podría decir era normal.

No traía consigo alguna cosa realmente llamativa además de esa bufanda y ese pendiente, la bufanda les llamo la atención por el parecido que tenía con la bufanda de cierto mago peli rosa que conocían con la excepción de la que la del rubio parecía ser más vieja y desgastada y en color rojo, y ese pendiente…

Un pendiente que fácilmente podría decirse que pertenece a la realeza diamante y oro y podrían jurar incluso que ese pendiente tendría Mitril y cara y rara en verdad rara combinación…fácilmente podría tomarse como un tesoro en un familia real…

Y ahora además de eso debían agregar que este chico sabía algo con respecto a Álvarez…

Todo esto solo les hacía tener una pregunta…

¿Quién realmente era este chico?

-Entonces pueden decir algo…me incomoda realmente que ninguno de ustedes no diga algo-pidió algo nervioso.

-Tu nombre… ¿Realmente es ese tu nombre? Issei-volvió a preguntar Jellal.

-preguntaremos solo una vez, ¿Cuál es tu relación con Álvarez?-dijo la maga azabache haciendo levitar en sus manos un orbe del tamaño de un balón pequeño.

Por su parte el peli azul, tenía un poco de magia reunida en sus manos, por su parte Meredy tenía también algo de magia reunida en sus manos, mientras que un orbe translucido comenzaba a levitar entre ambas manos de Ultear.

-Bien…esto se está poniendo color de hormiga-dijo en voz alta mirando como todo se empezaba a poner hostil, sentía el nivel mágico de esos tres individuos, las mujeres eran tan fuertes como los dragon Slayer que conoció antes, o al menos lo era la peli rosa, pero la azabache y el peli azul eran historia aparte.

- _ **[Lo mejor será que intentes retirarte…tu condición actual…no es la mejor, apenas si tienes fuerza para algunos ataques…hechizos de bajo nivel…retírate de inmediato, caerás de inmediato en tu condición no podrás ganar…]**_ -

Con unas apreciables gotas de sudor frio corriendo por su rostro, Issei aún se mostraba un tanto tranquilo.

- _Si me intento ir, podría ser que me dejen en paz…pero por su reacción pienso que quizás se trate de alguna fuerza afiliada al reino de Fiore para hacer frente a Álvarez…una fuerza secreta para detener la invasión secreta de Álvarez…dudo que dejen ir a una posible fuente de información…_ -

Chasqueando ambos la lengua padre e hijo por lo acertados que estaban en cuanto a esa deducción, la cual era la más lógica a tomar.

-Entonces que…todo esto solo por preguntar por Álvarez…-dijo intentando sonar casual.

-no es común escuchar por estos días y en lugares como este continente hablar de Álvarez de esa manera…-dijo de manera seria el mago varón-Dices que tu nombre es Issei…pues déjame decirte que ese nombre no es común por estos lares…tampoco ver a alguien con esa clase de joyería…ir tan tranquilo por ahí asi como asi…-

-Por como lo vemos…o eres alguien simplemente un vulgar ladrón que logro poner sus manos en algo como eso…o…eres de alguna familia caída de la realeza de alguno de los imperios que Álvarez-expuso la azabache.

Ellos dos conocían varios de los movimientos que había realizado Álvarez, lo sabían por los registros del consejo mágico, pero todo ello era tan solo información superficial solo eso.

-Siendo sincero solo soy un completo extraño todo lo que he dicho es verdad…y aunque me gustaría probarme contra oponente como ustedes…-teniendo entonces un ligero resplandor dorado en sus ojos…

Simplemente se sentó ahí cruzando ambas piernas y levantando las manos con los ojos cerrados.

-Mi nombre es Issei Ddraignixr, tengo catorce años…soy un agente libre por el momento no estoy afiliado a ningún gremio mágico o reino…estoy viajando por todos lados…para vivir hago uno que otro trabajo como mercenario…y no soy un ladrón ni nada…-dijo con voz plana, pero hablo con la verdad…

Al menos parte de ella.

- _ **[Mocoso que crees que estás haciendo porque no estas corriendo…deberías de alejar5te lo más que puedas de este lugar…]**_ -dijo el dragon a través de sus pensamientos.

- _Aunque me levante y corra eso solo confirmaría sus sospechas acerca de que yo estoy ligado a Álvarez…considerando mis opciones…entregarme pacíficamente era la mejor…Papa me has enseñado que cuando mis opciones son limitadas opte por las que mis instintos me digan sin embargo pienso que ahora la lógica prima en este momento-_

- _ **[Entiendo tu punto, está bien continua con lo que estabas haciendo de momento mantente dócil, no armes alboroto hasta que tus reservas mágicas estén recuperadas o a menos que sea completamente necesario…llámame…]**_ -

- _Lo tengo…_ -dijo mentalmente el dragon Slayer, mostrándose tranquilo y relajado con ambas manos levantadas, como si estuviese entregándose ante la autoridad…

Cosa que de por si le resultaba difícil, su naturaleza dragon le dictaba que arremetiera con todo y saliera bien librado como pudiese…

Pero su cabeza, su lógica le decía que en su estado eso solo significaría una derrota…y su lado dragon no aceptaría de buena gana la derrota…

-Entonces…piensas que nos tragaremos el cuento de que ahora quieres entregarte pacíficamente-dijo cortantemente la azabache mientras un brillo peligroso rodeaba el orbe que tenía flotando entre sus manos.

-Si me creen o no es su problema…yo ya he dicho la verdad…solo soy un viajero solo eso…y justo ahora luchar para mí no es nada a contemplar…barrerían el piso conmigo lo acepto…-dijo sin bajar los brazos.

-Si dices la verdad…como podemos saberlo…bien podrías haber puesto alguna artimaña en marcha, en cuanto bajemos la guardia atacaras conozco a los de tu calaña…-dijo de forma tajante el peli azul.

-Si decides creerme o no es tu problema…todo esto inicio porque mencione a Álvarez…si quieres saber porque lo hice te lo diré…bajo tus condiciones aceptas eso…o me dejaras irme asi como asi…tú eliges…-

El mago celestial volteo y miro a sus compañeras…

El imperio militar de Álvarez ya ha causado problemas antes al reino de Fiore…

No conocían los detalles de porque buscaban hacerse con el reino de Fiore, pues en su continente ya habían conquistado a otros reinos, el reino de Vermillion, el reino de Ignis, y el reino comercial de Granat, los tres sometidos en los últimos cien años…a los anteriores el reino Shogun y el reino de Zestiria, los reinos más grandes y poderosos militarmente hablando en el continente de Álvarez…pero aun asi habían sido conquistados…

Durante su estancia en el consejo trataron con dos intentos de invasión los cuales fueron repelidos en ambas ocasiones por el cañón mágico satelital Etherion, al perderlo se llevó a cabo el segundo intento…

Sin embargo algo más les detuvo esta vez…

No supieron mucho al respecto debido a que la información que manejaba el consejo era extremadamente confidencial y secreta aun asi…ni siquiera ellos lograron averiguar que fue realmente lo que evito que el imperio Álvarez lograse su cometido…

Solo sabían que algo les asusto…algo que realmente era peligroso…aún más que el arma Etherion…

Pero justo ahora…en este tiempo, el imperio Álvarez parece haber retomado su interés por apoderarse de este reino…

Reuniendo información discretamente, estadísticas acerca de los gremios mágicos y de posibles aliados que ayudasen a hacerse con el imperio de Fiore más rápido, comenzando desde sus cimientos…

Habían descubierto esta red de espionaje y se habían propuesto desbaratarla…

Pero encontrarles después de dos incursiones contra ellos lo volvió realmente más difícil…pues los espías comenzaron a ser más discretos, más hábiles…

Es cierto que ellos se encargaban de varios de los gremios oscuros…sin embargo también se encargaban de mantener en orden el bajo mundo de Fiore tanto como fuese humanamente posible para ellos tres, al igual que manteniendo a raya a los espías en contra de Fiore.

Y de la nada una preciada y estos días rara pista con respecto a la posible invasión se presentaba…

Como un ex-miembro del consejo mágico, Jellal conocía la importancia táctica, y la importancia de la información, primero debía de conocerla y evaluarla…

No importaba si era verdadera o falsa…de cualquier modo los ponía cerca del camino de Álvarez, de algún modo u otro darían con ellos y eso era lo único que le importaba justo en este momento a él.

-Bien si es asi como será…-dijo acercándose hacia el adolescente, estando alerta a cualquier movimiento intrépido del muchacho.

Viéndolo fijamente, su cabello bien cuidado, y su apariencia haría que cualquiera lo confundiría con una chica entrando en la adolescencia, sin embargo había algo que realmente le intrigaba…

Y eso era sus ojos…

Sus ojos dorados…

En vez de reflejar la inocencia y la ingenuidad de la edad que aparentaba…

Mostraba ojos feroces, expresivos…viejos, sabios, ojos de un guerrero que ha pasado por incontables campos de batalla…

Ojos de alguien que no concordaba con su edad…definitivamente no concordaban para nada con la edad que aparentaba…

No se trataba de magia…ni de nada que Jellal tuviese conocimiento…pero de algo estaba seguro y eso era que el muchacho estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Quiero que me digas, que me digas la verdad lo harás-volviéndose a sentar cerca a la fogata.

El adolescente vio esto como una llamada tacita para que el fuese y se sentara también.

Cosa que medito un segundo, moviendo su mirada entre el hombre y las mujeres, por lo cual simplemente se levantó en silencio y tranquilamente camino hasta estar cerca a la fogata en la cual se sentó…

-Bien si con esto confían en mi…supongo que no hay alternativa…no puedo luchar contra ustedes eso es seguro aun en mis mejores condiciones…únicamente me convendría escapar pero en mi actual estado eso me resultaría imposible, asi que bien mi nombre es el verdadero me llamo Issei Ddraignixr-dijo simplemente, mientras se quitaba lo que tenía por ropa que ahora solo era harapos.

Invocando un circulo dimensional del cual saco otra muda de ropa, una camiseta negra, un cazadora de cuero rojo con detalles metálicos de color plata y unos pantalones nuevos, algunos cinturones de cuero con hebillas plateadas.

-Espero que no les moleste pero en serio quiero cambiarme, no me escapare asi que si me diesen algo de privacidad…-pidió el rubio, mientras era observado por ambas mujeres y el hombre, este último les miro un momento y asintió.

A lo cual ellas simplemente se dieron la vuelta en el lugar donde estaban sentadas, dándole la espalda ambas.

-Pido comprendas, aun no estamos del todo convencidos de lo que dices asi que…-dijo el peli azul con simpleza.

-Descuida entiendo perfectamente no hay problema-entonces no te importara pero en serio quiero quitarme un poco la suciedad…

Y asi continuo sacándose las botas, la bufanda, lo que alguna vez fue su playera y chaleco, y al final sus pantalones quedándose únicamente en bóxer.

-ten toma, pescaras un resfriado si solo esperas a secarte-dijo Ultear arrojando sin mirar una toalla seca.

-Pues gracias señorita Ultear- agradeció sin darle mucha importancia.

Sin esperar mucho salto hacia el agua…sumergiéndose algunos segundos antes de salir de esta.

Y comenzar primero a revolver la maraña desordenada que tenía por cabello, desenredándolo y dejándolo suelto, una larga cabellera sedosa, que envidiaría cualquier princesa.

-Okey…detesto este cabello…porque demonios no se queda corto cuando lo corto-escucharon dar una pequeña maldición hacia el cielo y luego continuo quitándose la mugre del cuerpo.

Tallándose el cuerpo con solo agua.

-Bien entonces nos dirás la verdad acerca de ti-dijo Jellal mirándolo de reojo asegurándose de que continuase ahí y no intentase nada.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Issei, es la verdad, no recuerdo donde nací…mi padre y mi madre murieron probablemente después de que yo naciera…mi abuelo me crio como dije en las montañas fénix…hasta hace tres años que el falleció…me enseño magia…la magia que ejercía mi familia…he viajado solo desde entonces…-mostrándose un tanto cabizbajo, no por la mentira, sino porque en realidad, aunque tenue y él no lo reconozco el no conocer la identidad de sus padres cada vez que mencionaba algo al respecto de ello…

Le causaba cierto dolor en el corazón.

Todo esto era percibido por su padre que solo podía recordarse que esto era necesario para formar nuevamente aquel temple que tenía Issei haya en su mundo de origen…

Amargamente solo podía reprochase en silencio y recordarse a sí mismo que esto era por un bien mayor…

-Entonces has estado viajando por todo el reino…durante los últimos tres años…-dijo la peli rosa de espaldas.

-No…apenas si he viajado desde hace cuatro meses…pase los casi tres años entrenando, aprendiendo lo que me faltaba de mi magia…volviéndome más fuerte…-Había practicado esto desde Sabertooh, sabia como debía de expresarse y todo…

El tono de voz y las expresiones corporales, todo con tal de darle al relato más veracidad…

-Cuatro meses…y dime… ¿dónde has estado los últimos años de tu vida? …tu abuelo…quiero decir…-pregunta la azabache, girándose un poco para verle.

-Jamás baje de las montañas, era mi abuelo quien traía comida para ambos al bajar a la aldea…lo único que he tenido que hacer hasta hace cuatro meses fue despertar comer entrenar y dormir…más allá de eso no he hecho nada significativo…-dijo con tranquilidad el adolescente quitándose la ropa interior sucia y dejándola en una roca al lado.

Mientras tallaba algo de mugre en su espalda.

-Entonces has estado por ahí fuera sin supervisión…yendo de aquí para haya con algunos vagos…eso no se oye como algo que haría un niño normal…-dijo Meredy jugando con sus dedos.

-No soy un niño tengo catorce y he visto a varios niños viajando solos-refuto el adolescente.

-A nuestros ojos eres tan solo un niño-dijo la pelinegra-Y esos niños siempre tienen a alguien cuidándolos…y tienen una manera de subsistir cosa que tu no sé qué tengas…-

-Tch, como sea, bueno es cierto, pero ese no es mi problema…puedo cuidarme solo, además el abuelo dejo dinero para mi…y bueno he estado también realizando uno que otro trabajo como caza recompensas…no me quejo el negocio va bien…-dijo sin importarle mucho.

-Esa parte ya es cuestionable…todo el mundo sabe que los trabajos sueltos tienen un mínimo de requisitos…la edad mínima es de 20 años…y ser un mago clase S-dijo esta vez Meredy-

-Sin mencionar que todos esos trabajos son clasificados como altamente peligrosos…trabajos sueltos como esos no suelen llegar a los gremios registrados…a mayor parte de los que son enviados son misiones de rescate y erradicación de gremios oscuros…no son trabajos que le darían a un niño…-Dijo con simpleza mirando al chico lavarse el cuerpo algo mosqueado pro que le seguían diciendo indirectamente niño…

No hay que decir que la naturaleza draconiana del rubio estaba pugnando por salir a flote y callarles la boca…

Pero recordaba que apenas si sus reservas estaban con algo menos que llenas y se le pasaba XDXDXD

Por lo que únicamente le quedaba solo chasquear la lengua.

-Cierto pero poco importa si simplemente te presentas con ellos con el trabajo hecho…luego de eso solo queda reclamar la recompensa y listo, todos felices…-dijo sin importarle mucho lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero para él y su mente las cosas eran asi de simples, no había porque alardear…no tenía porque, y no quería más atención de la que ya ganaba por encargarse el solo de trabajos que personas en sus cabales considerarían más de una vez en llevar a cabo.

Terminando entonces de lavar todo su cuerpo y comenzando a secarse, empezando con el cabello.

-Sabes que obtener la carta del pedido es extremadamente difícil, aun para un caza recompensas…-

-Lo se tío, lo se…pero su seguridad apesta…en serio apesta…tomarlas por la noche fue sumamente sencillo…completarlas fue sencillo también y bueno, he estado haciendo un poco de aquello un tanto de aquello de aquí para haya…y al final…-saliendo del estanque con la toalla alrededor de su cintura-Entonces ¿Me dejarían un minuto a solas necesito en serio cambiarme y me gustaría que fuese en privado…asi que podrían no se al menos darse la vuelta…? Es incomodo en serio-

Jellal dudo un instante, pero era normal…asi que se dio vuelta.

Por su parte ambas mujeres simplemente asintieron ella aún se encontraban de espaldas.

-De aquí para halla…suena a que has llegado muy lejos en todo este tiempo la verdad…-dijo la peli rosa.

-La verdad es que un trabajo me ha llevado de aquí para haya…bueno no puedo quejarme la paga no fue mala en lo absoluto…y la verdad me sentí bien con migo mismo luego de completarlas…-dijo lo más casual posible.

-Eso suena bien, claro sonaría bien si se tratase de alguien mayor…viniendo de un niño me suena más a historia inventada-dijo Ultear, para ella escuchar hablar de esa manera a quien para ella sería un niño.

Es cierto había visto a gente joven con gran poder…

Pero justo ahora de este niño no sentía nada, casi nada de poder mágico venir de él…

Sin embargo no podía negar, la seguridad y facilidad con la que hablaba…

De alguna manera parecía que lo que él estaba diciendo de verdad era cierto…no podía de alguna manera que no entendía percibir que las palabras del joven eran ciertas.

Pero su lógica le decía que era absurdo pensar que un chico de catorce pudiese tener tales habilidades…

-No tengo motivo alguno para mentir, no es muy mi estilo, además les estoy diciendo la verdad si me creen o no es su problema…-termino de decir mientras se ponía su nueva camiseta.

-Asi que entonces nos dirás como terminaste en aquel navío mágico del que hablaste antes…Issei-pidió el peli azul.

-Iba a eso…-acomodándose de nuevo el cabello-Hace menos de dos semanas llegue a una ciudad, no sé en qué dirección esta exactamente, caer afecto mi sentido de orientación…pero eso es irrelevante-poniéndose las botas y ajustando las correas de estas.

-Para que digas eso…la caída debió haber sido demasiado fuerte verdad-dijo la peli rosa burlándose un poco de él.

-La verdad es que si dolió, aunque evite salir demasiado lastimado aun me duele el cuerpo por la caída…-dijo de manera natural el rubio, mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de sus pantalones-Bueno, tuve algunos problemas con el gremio de magos de esa ciudad…problemas que se solucionaron con una competencia de fuerza entre dos de sus magos más fuerte contra mi…gane una…y empate la otra-dijo con una sonrisa sincera, mientras cerraba los ojos recordando aquellos eventos.

La batalla contra Orga la gano usando ingenio, de lo contrario si hubiera sido una batalla donde perdía el más débil, el por mucho hubiese caído, aun no tenía el poder suficiente para ganarle a Orga, en cuanto a quedar empate contra Rouge…

Era otra historia…

El poder que tenía acumulado exploto de repente dándole picos de poder mágico que jamás había tenido de manera que pudo hacerle frente sin problemas al dragon Slayer de sombras, pero claro aún le faltaba demasiado para poder controlar todo el poder que de repente había explotado en su interior.

Asi que simplemente intento ir con fuerza bruta, cosa que se le dificulto mucho debido a la diferencia entre control, experiencia y poder de su adversario…

Al final pudo bloquear su manera de lucha, pero no detener por completo todo su poder…únicamente lo obligo a tomarle en serio y usar todo su poder cansándolo lo suficiente para poder quedar en empate…

Una manera poco ortodoxa de terminar una pelea, no gano, pero tampoco perdió…para él era suficiente…

Recordó su estancia en el gremio, fue divertida, un respiro en todo el tiempo que solo se la pasaba de un lugar a otro luchando, comiendo cosas simples…

-Poco después ocurrió algo, una amiga que había hecho en el gremio fue secuestrada por un gremio oscuro…Abyss Horn, deje todo y perseguí su pista…no me tomo mucho…uno de sus integrantes intento suplantarla…lo descubrimos ese mismo día, sacarle información no me fue difícil…-La manera en cómo se refirió a sacar información de aquel hombre no dejaron exactamente tranquilos a los tres magos de Crime Sorciere…

Podían jurar que casi se escuchaba como algún caza recompensas, de esos a los cuales no les importaría en herir a cualquiera si de requerirlo era necesario.

Le miraban un tanto interesados, mientras él se acercaba a ellos, su nuevo conjunto hacia que resaltase y se viese como alguien que bien podría decirse que es de alta cuna, la cazadora de cuero roja iba abierta, encima de ella su bufanda roja que resaltaba aún más el cabello dorado ahora atado en una.

-Lo siguiente que hice fue ir tras ellos…no lo negare, me muevo mejor solo, antes de llegar a ese gremio era…como decirlo, no soy de aquellos que se queden mucho en un solo lugar…fue agradable no me mal entiendan, pero como sea…los seguí…directo a un barco volador…-cuando menciono esto los magos prestaron considerable atención a partir de esta parte en el relato del adolescente.

-Seré franco contigo, no parece que esta vez este ocultando algo…pero un navío mágico tan dentro en el reino…es sumamente raro…en todo el reino actualmente existen con suerte solo una flota de al menos unos cien barcos pertenecientes al ejercito del imperio…además de alrededor una docena de ellos pertenecientes a algunos gremios mágicos, blue Pegasus tiene el navío más grande de todos ellos…-

-No te mentiré desconozco información como esa, solo te digo lo que se…no conozco mucho acerca de la situación bélica del país o de los demás gremios pero de momento eso no importa…bueno cuando encontré a ese barco era tan grande como un estadio, al menos unos ciento cincuenta o doscientos metros de largo-

-Ese no era un navío cualquiera…ese era al menos un crucero insignia…-murmuro sorprendía la maga más joven.

-Era de al menos cincuenta de ancho…estaba fuertemente armado eso se los aseguro…entres desde arriba, cuando volaba…tenia artillería pesada…obviamente estaba preparado para enfrentarse a una flota por si solo…el blindaje era reforzado, incluso la parte del casco tenía armas…la artillería lateral era de cuidado la trasera y delantera tenían cañones mágicos potentes…diría que ese era un artilugio bélico demasiado bien preparado, aunque a decir verdad dudo que pueda dar vueltas demasiado cerradas, las velas en el indicaban que debe de acuatizar o aterrizar de vez en cuando para recargar energía, pero también tenía varias lacrimas de energía…a decir verdad no me sorprendería que hubiera otros por ahí escondidos…el que me dijo como encontrarlos me dijo que estaban bastante cerca deduzco que contara con algún medio de camuflaje mágico…-

Al terminar de describir aquel navío, Jellal e Ultear estaban sorprendidos…

Había descrito perfectamente la nave y sus fortalezas, un análisis superficial pero más que suficiente para poder prepararse para cualquier eventualidad que pudiese surgir al ir en una posible persecución de dicha nave…

Un análisis rápido pero preciso de la capacidad defensiva y ofensiva de la nave la cual sería crucial en caso de tener que defenderse de una nave de esa índole…

-Pero semejante mole voladora llamaría demasiado la atención…incluso con magia podría ser detectada…-fue el comentario de Meredy.

-Meredy tiene razón Jellal ocultar semejante nave no sería nada fácil incluso con una lácrima de soporte…no funcionaría demasiado tiempo…-fue el juicio de Ultear.

La magia de camuflaje era algo común pero mantenerla era demasiado, la magia de transformación podría ser más fácil de mantener pero el tiempo no variaría mucho en cuanto podría mantenerse.

-Incluso sacar el barco lo más cerca a la costa pero a la vez lo suficientemente lejos para evitar que este sea visto por cualquiera…diría que esa distancia segura seria al menos de unos cinco kilómetros…el barco más rápido del que he escuchado cubriría esa distancia en menos de diez minutos, mantener la magia sobre algo tan grande incluso con dos magos poderosos…-comenzaba a deducir los eventos y posibles sucesos y métodos para haber ingresado semejante nave al reino sin que nadie se percatase.

-Alrededor de cuarenta minutos para mantener todo el camino hasta que la nave este lo suficientemente lejos de la costa o cualquier ciudad en el reino…tienen una altura máxima a la que pueden llegar, cualquiera podría verles a incluso un kilómetro del suelo…-continuo con la apreciación Meredy.

-Costaría demasiado mantener oculta la nave…por tierra tampoco parece factible, no podrían entrar los ríos y quebradas son demasiado estrechos…pero aun asi…-se unía también Ultear a intentar descubrir cómo habían logrado ingresar tal nave en el reino.

Y asi un pequeño debate entre los tres miembros de Crime Sorciere en cómo es que se logró meter el navío, un objeto tan grande asi como asi.

- _Oye papa estas ahí…dime, recuerdas cuando estuvimos ahí, no estoy seguro, pero creo haber sentido que todo el barco…aunque leve, bien podría decir que fue magia, pero no fue ni magia de camuflaje, transformación o invisibilidad…podrías decirme que fue exactamente…_ -

A pesar de llevar poco tiempo en este mundo, se había topado con varios diferentes usuarios de distintas magias en estos últimos meses, y de camuflaje invisibilidad y transformación ya se ha encontrado y repelido…

- _ **[Ciertamente lo recuerdo bien, esa magia no era ninguna de esas, lo recuerdo bien, percibía claramente la magia espacial en toda la nave, aunque tenue, diría que esa magia era poderosa, tan solo con sentirla en todo el barco puedo decir que prácticamente la materia de esa cosa fue alterada en algún momento, no sé qué o como exactamente, pero quizás me arriesgaría a decir que a esa cosa la comprimieron de tal manera que fácilmente podrían haberle dado el tamaño de un juguete]**_ -

Al escuchar eso, Issei se sorprendió levemente, había escuchado de magia capaz de reducir objetos en cuanto a tamaño…

Y lo había visto, pero solo a unos comediantes cuando redujeron a un payaso al tamaño de una muñeca…pero imaginarse reducir el tamaño de semejante mole de acero y madera a algo tan pequeño como una canica…Imaginarse a quien pudiese hacer algo como eso…se estaría hablando entonces de un poderoso hechicero.

Mirándoles mientras se preparaba para hablar con respecto a lo que sabía en cuanto a la nave.

-Creo que yo podría decir como si es que no se ponen de acuerdo en cómo pudieron haber metido esa cosa en el reino es algo de lo que me percate cuando estuve ahí quieren escucharme quizás…-los llamo el adolescente, sacándolos del pequeño debate en el cual se habían inmerso.

Al ser llamados de esa manera vieron lo que había pasado, habían dejado de lado al rubio, le habían quitado por completo el ojo de encima y este fácilmente pudo haberse escapado, pero aun asi no lo había hecho.

-Ah, discúlpanos nos olvidamos por completo de que estabas también aquí lo siento-se disculpó la azabache.

-No hay cuidado, parece ser que este asunto es en verdad importante para ustedes, y si puedo ayudar pues no le veo por qué no hacerlo, no me han dado motivos para ello-dijo tranquilamente el adolescente.

-Para ser alguien joven eres sorprendentemente maduro para tu edad…no cualquiera confiaría en personas que no conoce…en especial personas como nosotros…-dijo con un tono algo seco la maga del arca del tiempo.

-No conoces mucho del reino, no me sorprende por qué no reaccionaste ante nuestros nombres cuando te dijimos nuestros nombres…dices la verdad-fueron las palabras del mago varón mayor.

-Tienes razón Jellal, pequeño de haber sabido nuestros nombres probablemente hubieras salido corriendo si sabes quienes somos en realidad, si conocieras nuestros verdaderos rostros a ti…-

-No me importaría…-interrumpió abruptamente a Meredy, llamando la atención de todos alrededor de la fogata-Lo que hayan hecho en el pasado…en el pasado esta…no sé muy bien que hayan hecho, pero de alguna manera sé que se han arrepentido…no siento peligro viniendo de ustedes…son buenas personas…algo me lo dice y no me equivoco…-

De alguna manera las palabras de aquel adolescente de cabello rubio les recordaron las palabras de otras personas, personas que les hicieron ver que estaban en el camino equivocado y les ayudaron a redimir ese error…

Pero aun cuando volvieron al camino correcto sintieron que no estaba bien, pues mientras avanzaban por aquel camino buscando cumplir con sus objetivos, dañaron, lastimaron e hirieron…

Y eso hizo mella en sus vidas, sus consciencias no les dejaban tranquilos, se dieron cuenta de un momento a otro de todo el daño que habían causado mientras intentaban alcanzar sus metas, un dolor que ellos conocían perfectamente, un dolor por el cual ellos habían pasado y el cual se habían prometido a sí mismos jamás provocárselo a otros…

Pero ciegamente no cumplieron esa promesa con ellos mismos, dándose cuenta de que se habían convertido en las personas que alguna vez ellos más odiaron, y con el fin de redimirse a sí mismos de todos aquellos pecados y el dolor…

Decidieron convertirse en sombras que lucharían contra la oscuridad del reino…protegiendo a todas las personas inocentes de todos aquellos que busquen hacerles daño…desde el mundo que ellos mejor conocen…

Aun si eran buscados para que pagasen por los crímenes cometidos contra las personas por las autoridades, pero incluso con ellos tras sus cabezas, decidieron no retroceder y continuar adelante, con la firme idea de que vivir huyendo de un lugar a otro, ser tachados como criminales y asesinos…

Era necesario y más que justo, autoimponiéndose esta condición como parte de su castigo autoimpuesto, para poder siquiera arrepentirse un poco de todo el daño que hicieron en el pasado…

Aun asi…

Este adolescente, decía no importarle el pasado de ellos…

-Si siguen viviendo asi un día de repente se darán cuenta de cuan vacía fue su vida…sino viven la vida que tienen, entonces qué sentido tiene el vivir…-continuo hablando.

-Su pasado les condena…pero no les define, se están arrepintiendo, eso es bueno eso quiere decir que les importa vivir…pero si solo viven para arrepentirse, entonces no vivirán de verdad…y su vida en si carecerá de un propósito…y si es asi, tu vida entonces no será más que un simple vacío…-las palabras que él decía de repente habían adquirido un aire de sabiduría y madurez que en absoluto estaban acorde con la edad que él decía tener.

-Cómo puedes decir eso, si nos conocieras de verdad, si de verdad nos conocieras y supieras lo que estas manos han hecho…-escucho murmurar a Jellal, mientras ambas féminas simplemente habían bajado levemente la cabeza y una sombra había aparecido de repente en sus apacibles rostros.

Quizás sin querer había traído a flote un tema delicado. Noto lo afligidas que estaban tanto Ultear y Meredy, al igual que el varón.

-Y no me importa…él ahora es lo único que cuenta para mí, cambiaron dicen, entonces eso es bueno, se sienten arrepentidos está bien, e intentan redimir sus errores, eso es aún mejor, aquel que sabe que ha errado y trata de remediarlo es aquel que en verdad quiere vivir sin culpa ni cargos de consciencia…alguien que quiera cambiar una persona de verdad valiosa…eso es lo que pienso…-

Las palabras de aquel adolescente rubio no parecían tener mentira ni nada de malicia, eran como si aquellas palabras fueran dichas por un anciano o algún sabio, alguien que ha vivido su vida al máximo y no se arrepiente de nada de lo que haya hecho en esta.

-No piensen mal, no estoy sacando esto para distraerlos simplemente lo dije porque es lo que pienso, me acaban de conocer y deben de pensar que me estoy dando demasiadas confianzas para hablarles de esa manera…solo quería ser agradable con ustedes…pero les pido que dejemos eso de momento…-ofreció el adolescente sentándose de manera cómoda.

-Eres realmente maduro para ser alguien de catorce sabes-dijo Meredy dando un suspiro de alivio.

Por su parte Jellal y Ultear estaban un poco confusos, el adolescente un momento antes se comportaba como eso, un niño, alguien sin experiencia, pero al instante siguiente hablaba como alguien que ya ha tenido diferentes experiencias en la vida, tanto trágicas, felices, negativas…en cuestión una persona anciana…

O esa era la idea que tenían de tan solo haber cruzado algunas palabras con el…sin mencionar que Jellal de por si en su mirar podía ver la mirada de una persona de alguna manera casi anciana, unos ojos viejos, más viejos que los de él…

-Bien entonces que les parece si dejamos ese asunto ahí y nos concentramos en lo que les estaba por decir-pidió el adolescente, ganándose un mirada algo confusa de la azabache y el peli azul.

Estos últimos se miraron un instante y asintieron.

-Aunque de alguna manera algo en mi quiere escuchar cómo es que sabes todo eso…en este momento lo que más me importa es saber lo que tienes que decir acerca de aquel navío mágico-dijo de manera tranquila el maestro de Crime Sorciere.

-Debemos escuchar la información acerca de esto primero, dejemos los temas personales para más tarde, aunque debo agregar eres bastante directo y hablas con verdad…dejemos esos asuntos a parte y centrémonos en lo que tienes que decir-fueron las palabras de Ultear.

-Por mi estoy de acuerdo con ellos, hablemos de ello cuando se pueda-fue una respuesta simple pero sincera por parte de Meredy.

-Comprendo y pido perdón si les llegue a incomodar en algún momento, de verdad lo siento-se disculpó el adolescente haciendo gala de un comportamiento que debido a experiencias con altos mandas de países extranjeros y de los encuentros que ha tenido antes Jellal y Ultear, que su manera de disculparse y de hablar podrían ser de alguien de la realeza.

- _"¿Quién realmente es este chico?"_ -Fue la pregunta que se hicieron en sus mentes los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, cuando estuve en el barco, aunque tenue el rastro fue continuo en toda la nave, tanto en cubierta como en los cuartos inferiores, desde la proa hasta la popa…toda la nave tenía esa firma de magia…-comenzó describiendo aquello que el percibió-Debo decir que me pareció irrelevante pero quizás sea importante mencionarlo…pero toda la nave aunque parezca imposible…que, que en algún momento esta fue encogida-

Termino diciendo. Mirando un instante las expresiones de las personas

-Encogida dices…-murmuro Jellal.

-Sé que suena absurdo, y los entiendo, es más yo tampoco lo creo-dijo el en tono serio-He visto a magos encoger las cosas, a una persona al tamaño de una muñeca…y escuchado que incluso hay quienes pueden encoger una casa completa…pero más allá de eso pensar en encoger y comprimir algo tan grande y de esas proporciones es prácticamente absurdo…-

-Encoger, es completamente imposible, comprimir tal objeto es imposible para cualquiera en esta tierra…las personas consideran la magia espacial de ese tipo una variación bastante débil, por lo que no hay nadie que se haya molestado en llevar tan lejos ese tipo de magia…-comento la azabache.

-Es como tú dices, créeme es tan real para mí como lo es para ti…pero solo les estoy diciendo una posibilidad, es muy muy remota pero no imposible, además-mirando a Ultear-Como tú dices, en esta tierra es imposible, pero las personas de Álvarez no son de esta tierra…técnicamente hablando claro esta…-dijo de manera seria y su mirada cambio a una analítica-Pienso lo mismo es impensable, pero, no imposible, en este mundo pocas cosas son imposibles para la magia, tantas que estoy seguro que se podrían contar con los dedos de una sola mano…-gesticulando con los dedos extendidos de su mano izquierda.

-Pero que tan improbable seria que entre sus filas Álvarez tuviese a una persona con semejante capacidad…les hare una pregunta ¿Conocen la capacidad bélica de ese país?-pregunto el adolescente.

A lo cual ellos dudaron en responder, y además parecían no tener en ese momento una respuesta clara.

-Asumiré que solo saben que es grande, y poderosa, pero no conocen toda la organización de ellos, sinceramente yo tampoco, apenas con lo que me acaban de decir…nada, sin embargo eso lo hace aún más peligroso…no existe nada más peligroso que enfrentarse a un enemigo del cual desconoces todas sus capacidades, por no decir, del cual desconoces todo…-

-El problema está en que ustedes simplemente saben que Álvarez es poderoso…pero aun asi no están conscientes de las capacidades de todos y cada uno de las personas de ese país, dicen que aquí en Fiore no hay una persona que tenga esa capacidad…pero que nos dice que no la haya en Álvarez…-

Ante las palabras del adolescente los tres magos se quedaron pensativos…

De la información obtenida en los últimos enfrentamientos con Álvarez…

Las fuerzas de este país siempre fueron superiores en cuanto poder puro…

La razón por la cual siempre le hicieron retroceder fue por el ingenio y la preparación de Fiore en cuanto al desarrollo de armas de destrucción tales como los cañones mágicos…

Gracias a ellos Fiore compenso su falta de poder, y más adelante el cañón satelital Etherion significo la vanguardia y el seguro de Fiore, ya que no solo podía apoyarlos en batalla, sino que podía realizar ataques a distancia y sin que el enemigo pudiese defenderse, un ataque devastador y de manera silenciosa.

Además de su endemoniada precisión y poder destructivo.

Y recientemente la información acerca de un arma destructiva la cual en relevo del destruido satélite Etherion era aún más temida, no conocían la función o efecto de dicha arma solo sabían de ella y que esta era la razón por la cual Álvarez aun no invadía, pero eso no quiere decir que no intentarían nada un poco menos llamativo que un enfrentamiento directo.

Y esta red de espionaje que descubrieron era prueba de que ellos nuevamente estaban intentando una invasión utilizando medios más discretos.

Y ahora tenían la opinión de un adolescente que les hacía tener un ángulo en cuanto a la visión de la invasión de Álvarez que no consideraron del todo…la verdadera capacidad de este…

-Aun si dices eso…no, ciertamente no estamos seguros ni conocemos las capacidades de las diferentes personas que conforman el ejercito de Álvarez…-fue el comentario de Ultear.

-Únicamente los diez magos santos han entrado en batalla cuando las batallas contra el imperio se dieron, en su ejército hay escuadrones de magos que tienen el titulo de los más fuertes…hay un total de tres grupos que conforman la fuerza principal de este…-

-Ustedes me contaron de ello Jellal, pero, si bien recuerdo por lo que me dijiste…-

-Asi es Meredy, solo se sabe que hay tres grupos por los soldados capturados, pero realmente no conocemos las capacidades de esas personas…hasta donde sabemos el grupo más fuerte de ellos se hacen llamar la fuerza Spriggan, y está conformado hasta donde tienen información por doce miembros los cuales son las personas más fuertes de aquel reino…mientras que de los otros dos grupos están conformados por personas que se dicen están ligeramente por debajo del primer grupo-

-Jellal tiene razón, la información que se obtuvo fue bastante superficial, nadie está realmente seguro de que tan poderosos sean dichas personas, solo estamos seguro de algo…son un total de 30 personas confirmadas como las más fuertes y ellos son quienes tienen el titulo de los más fuertes de Álvarez…-al terminar Ultear estaba preocupada, pues ese número era preocupante…

-30 personas…no es por alarmar pero acaso esas 30 personas…díganme solo saben eso ¿qué hay de su ejército?-pregunto el rubio.

-Numeroso, sus fuerzas fácilmente superan a las de este reino 100 a 1…esa fue la apreciación en el primer encuentro entre nuestras fuerzas y las de ellos…sin incluir su flota de guerra…-comento Jellal.

-Pero aun asi lograron hacer que recapacitaran…nada mal, me pregunto qué tan mortífera será esa arma oculta…bueno como sea regresando al tema…miren esa fue mi apreciación, básicamente de esa manera transportar cosas como esa sería realmente fácil…aunque el tiempo sea limitado, quizás aquella persona viajo mientras mantenía activa la magia sobre estos objetos…parece imposible pero, creo que hay esa posibilidad…-termino de decir el rubio mientras les miraba tranquilo.

-…-la azabache le quedo mirando un momento-¿Qué opinas? Jellal-

-Aunque me parezca imposible, no puedo negar que existe esa posibilidad…es casi impensable…pero existe, además no hay razones para que nos mientas…esto se pone cada vez más color de hormiga-dijo el peli azul.

-Si los espías ya de por si eran difíciles de encontrar ahora debemos preocuparnos porque no aparezcan navíos mágicos de la nada…esto no justifica el sueldo-dijo la peli rosa.

-No nos pagan Meredy-replico Ultear.

-Ok sería difícil si nos pagaran como si no…pero entonces…ahora queda una interrogante…-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Meredy mirando al rubio.

-Y porque me estas mirando a mí-

-Sencillo Issei, si tú subiste a ese barco, y viste todo este…eso quiere decir que tú destruiste esta verdad…-pregunto ella.

-Hasta donde nos has dicho al principio, el barco fue destruido en medio de la nada, asi que asumo que eso fue un daño colateral por la lucha entre tú y tu enemigo-dijo

-Si yo lo…-fue entonces que cayó en cuenta.

Eso fue lo que ellos querían saber cómo fue que este navío cayó de los cielos realmente.

-Hooooh, entonces eso quiere decir que tus habilidades de pelea son realmente dignas de alabanza, sabes si quiera lo que estás diciendo…Issei-dijo de manera un tanto bufándose de él Jellal.

-Te das cuenta de lo que nos estas diciendo verdad Issei, nos estas diciendo que tu solo barriste con todo un gremio oscuro…esa es prácticamente una mentira desde donde lo veas…incluso un gremio oscuro de baja categoría requeriría de un mago clase A para hacerse cargo de él…tu obviamente no puedes entrar en el rango A…-fue el análisis de Ultear.

-Que un prácticamente niño nos diga eso, es simplemente imposible de pensar…careces del entrenamiento y la fuerza para poder enfrentarte solo a un gremio oscuro, no hay manera de que lo que nos digas es verdad…es cierto que nos has puesto a pensar acerca de la información con respecto a Álvarez…pero-

-Bien podrías ser alguien que se especializa en engaños, y tu objetivo puede ser enviarnos por otro lado mientras el verdadero problema se mueve tranquilamente…-sentencio Jellal.

El adolescente simplemente sonrió amargamente.

- _ **[No tuviste cuidado con tus palabras…tus reservas mágicas propias están casi agotadas…puedo proveerte de poder pero sería demasiado llamativo…asi que no recomiendo eso…]**_ -le dijo a través de su enlace mental su padre adoptivo.

- _Lo sé, papa, lo sé, dime que tanta magia me queda realmente…_ -pregunto el rubio mentalmente mientras era observado por los tres magos de Crime Sorciere.

- _ **[Menos del 3 %, con suerte, pero no te servirá de mucho…lo mejor sería simplemente seguir el juego, lo has hecho bien, no tan bien pero…al menos continuas libre y vivo]**_ -

- _Eso es bueno…de alguna manera_ -

-Salve a mi compañera, pelee contra el maestro de Abyss Horn y salve a mi amiga, no me importaba nada más en ese momento…si es por mi poder, bueno esto es un efecto secundario, deja vacíos mis dos orígenes y mi magia tarda demasiado en reponerse…-dijo lo más tranquilo posible.

Pero aun asi los otros no parecían creerle aun, por lo que simplemente dio un suspiro cansado.

-…-se quedó en silencio un momento-Pero no puedo culparlos, es completamente sospechoso, pero asi son las cosas es la verdad…de momento creo que estaré bajo custodia asi que no habrá problema…al menos de mi parte les parece bien eso-

Termino por decir el adolescente de manera tranquila y despreocupada.

-Para ser alguien que posiblemente nos esté mintiendo, estás demasiado despreocupado con tu situación actual sabes-Dijo Meredy apoyando su mentón sobre su puño y sonriéndole algo cansada.

-Pareces demasiado calmado, aun estando entre extraños asumo tres cosas, o tienes un plan entre manos…estas donde quieres estar, o simplemente eres un idiota-mirándole atentamente ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso que fuese a dar el adolescente.

-Simplemente….no sé qué debo hacer justo ahora, intentar escapar ahora que he revelado información a ustedes es inútil escapar, en mi estado es aún peor…asi que simplemente me sentare y esperare su decisión-dijo el adolescente para de inmediato sacar una almohada y un saco de dormir.

Casi como si fuese la práctica de cientos de veces, en menos de un parpadeo acomodo el saco de dormir y la almohada.

Issei podrá ser serio cuando se lo propone, pero cuando se siente cómodo, o simplemente ya no tiene nada de qué preocuparse o de que hablar, la naturaleza draconiana se hacía más presente de lo normal, aflorando el lado perezoso que estos solían tener a menudo.

Procediendo a estirarse y ponerse cómodo…

Mientras era observado por los otros tres…

-Para ser un como dices tú un caza recompensas eres demasiado confiado-con una leve gota de sudor en su rostro señalo el maestro de Crime Sorciere.

Ganándose una mirada curiosa del rubio que simplemente bufo en respuesta,

-Es solo que no veo el punto en preocuparme de algo como escapar de ustedes a estas alturas, soy su prisionero hasta que pueda probar lo que dije es verdad, asi que de momento prefiero evitarme los problemas-poniendo ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y buscando una posición cómoda en su bolso de dormir.

-Tienes una manera bastante calmada de afrontar un problema en el cual te has metido-señalo la maga más joven.

-Es porque he dicho la verdad no tengo culpa…asi que quiero evitar más problemas, no me gusta cuando las cosas van problemáticas, prefiero cuando todo es más tranquilo-respondió con calma.

Ganándose una mirada confusa del trio de magos, estaba tomando las cosas con calma, como si todo fuese de lo más normal para él.

No podían sentir poder mágico viniendo de él, no tenía siquiera una pisca, sin embargo, el muchacho despedía de él una cierta sensación de peligro y madurez, lo cual les hacía dudar.

-Entonces, te quedaras con nosotros sin oponer resistencia, eso es valiente…-dijo Jellal sonando un tanto burlesco.

-Valiente…sería mejor decir que es estúpido, a menos claro…-decía Ultear.

-…Que tengas una carta bajo la manga, por lo que dices y como te comportas bien podría ser ese el caso…-termino de decir Meredy.

Issei se apoyó con los codos un momento les miro y sonrió tranquilamente.

-Quien sabe, en todo caso, buenas noches chicos nos vemos mañana-dándose vuelta y buscando una posición cómoda en su saco de dormir, encontrándola al poco tiempo y simplemente comenzando a relajarse, poco a poco su respiración se iba haciendo más profunda y continua, hasta que cayó en la inconsciencia del sueño.

Decir que el trio de magos estaba fuera de lugar era poco, un joven que no llega ni siquiera a los quince apareció ante ellos, según su historia se encontró con lo que podría ser una de las ramas ocultas en Fiore de Álvarez, todo esto a causa de tratar de salvar a una amiga, al hacerlo de alguna manera termino llegando a ellos, herido y aparentemente sin ningún poder mágico, sin embargo…

Silencioso…

Oculto a plena vista…

Incluso si uno observaba, inconscientemente…

Issei daba una extraña y ligera pero al mismo tiempo, peligrosa presencia…una presencia que haría confundir a más de uno…

Como si no saber si quien está delante de ti es o un inofensivo gatito…o un feroz león…no incluso para los tres el sentimiento es ligeramente distinto, distante, pero está ahí…

Un sentimiento de peligrosidad en un bajo grado pero que todavía está ahí…

Similar y a la vez tan diferente…como si estuviesen…ante la sigilosa y silenciosa presencia…de un peligroso animal…

No podían explicarlo, incluso sin poder mágico viniendo de él…

No había manera…

Era intermitente de alguna forma un instante estaba ahí, y al siguiente no, como si respirando este apareciese y exhalando este se fuese…

O incluso a veces inexistente, era extraño, más que extraño no sabían cómo proceder.

-Para dormir tan tranquilamente asi como asi…exactamente cómo es que estuvo moviéndose todo este tiempo-decía Ultear mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia donde estaba durmiendo el niño.

-Aun si nos preguntamos eso o le preguntamos en el mejor de los casos a él directamente…siento que su respuesta…sacara toda paciencia de mi…no sé por qué pero siento que será asi…-mirando de forma plana al chico que dormía tranquilamente.

-¿Tu qué piensas Jellal?-pregunto Ultear mirándole, mientras este miraba tranquilamente al chico y luego simplemente suspiro.

-Simplemente no sé qué decir, el en verdad se ha dormido-dijo señalando con el mentón al efectivamente dormido joven ahí.

Viendo como su pecho se contraía suavemente a un ritmo lento y constante, además de en verdad sentir todo el cuerpo del joven relajado, y es más sus pulsaciones extremadamente suaves, evidenciando que efectivamente se había quedado dormido.

-Sinceramente que tiene este chico en la cabeza, de verdad es, quiero decir confía en sus habilidades o simplemente es un idiota-replico Ultear.

-No puedo decirlo con exactitud tampoco asi que dejémosle asi de momento, tan solo pensar un poco en qué clase de sentido común tiene…de alguna manera me recuerda a las personas de cierto gremio a quien el sentido común no se aplica-dijo un tanto cansado con tan solo pensar un poco en ello, el maestro de Crime Sorciere.

-Como sea, ustedes descansen tomare la primera guardia mañana veremos qué tal va todo…-termino diciendo el hombre de cabello azul tomando una de las teteras, y sirviendo el contenido que era una humeante infusión de té en una taza de metal.

-Bueno con eso podemos decir que nuestro descanso se terminó…-se quejó Meredy poniéndose de pie, siendo seguida por Ultear, ambas dirigiéndose hacia las mochilas que estaban justo detrás de ellos.

-Con esto, bueno, tenemos al menos ya una ligera pista acerca de Álvarez, mañana seguiremos moviéndonos-decía la azabache mientras extendía al igual que la peli rosa una manta de piel y otra para cubrirse en el suelo, algo cerca de la fogata.

-Pero sinceramente, un niño de su edad viajando solo…-decía un tanto preocupada Meredy.

-No creo que eso deba de ser algún peligro, después de todo ese chico tiene un año menos que tu cuando te uniste a la vanguardia de Grimore Heart por lo que deduzco que el al menos tiene aptitudes para la batalla-dijo acomodándose en el saco de dormir.

Ambas dirigiendo su mirada hacia el joven que continuaba dormido, respirando relajadamente…

-…-

-…-

Ninguna de las dos podía decir algo porque simplemente las palabras no venían a ellas.

-Duerman tranquilas, mañana partiremos será un camino de dos días hasta el siguiente pueblo-

-Es cierto si no me equivoco al oeste esta Matza Valley, de ahí podremos tomar el tren a la siguiente ciudad portuaria-dijo animadamente la peli rosa.

-Estamos en el trabajo no vamos de paseo a una playa sabes-desanime completamente a su animada amiga el mago de cabello azul.

-¡Eres aburrido como siempre!-se quejó ella.

-Ya vete a dormir, tenemos un largo día por delante…-dijo secamente, a lo cual ambas compañeras e propusieron dormir, aunque por su parte Meredy refunfuño algunas cosas con respecto a Jellal que no fueron alcanzadas a ser oídas por él.

30 minutos después…

-Ha pasado media hora y aun asi…-comenzaba un pequeño monologo interior…

Los últimos treinta minutos se la paso vigilando al adolescente rubio…

Algo no cuadraba definitivamente con él, se sentía ligeramente muy, muy débil…definitivamente débil…

Magia…pero esa cantidad de magia…es la cantidad con la que un niño recién nacido tiene…y si una persona no importa que tan débil sea su magia se encuentra en ese estado estaríamos hablando de una persona en coma.

Sin embargo, lo vio caminando, bebiendo y hablando normalmente, aun si la cantidad de magia que tiene, apenas si alcanzaría a sustentar su cuerpo con vida…estaría en el mejor caso postrado en una cama por el resto de sus días.

Es bien sabido que si una persona pierde por completo su magia, esta muere o en el caso de que terminase como Issei, la persona caería en coma.

Sin embargo ahí respirando calmadamente, durmiendo sin la más mínima preocupación de su entorno, se encontraba el muchacho rubio.

Durmiendo. Durmiendo pacíficamente, sin preocupación.

No mostraba indicios de estar despierto o fingir su estado de sueño, realmente estaba dormido, quien en el mundo puede tener tales nervios para dormir de esa manera cuando está rodeado por personas desconocidas.

O estaba perfectamente confiado en sus capacidades…o carecía totalmente del sentido común…

-Eres curioso…pero, porque siento familiaridad con tu magia…que clase de magia exactamente usas Issei-hablo al aire mientras continuaba mirando hacia el rubio que continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Una muy tenue reminiscencia de magia era desprendida por el adolescente de manera intermitente.

 **-[ESPACIO MENTAL]-**

Luego de encontrarse con aquellas personas, Issei decidió simplemente irse a dormir, había dicho la verdad hasta cierto punto, asi que no tenía por qué seguir hablando con ellos por lo que simplemente se fue a dormir.

Por lo que ahora se encontraba hablando con su padre adoptivo, el cual le había explicado cierta anormalidad en él.

-Asi que mi recuperación de magia tardara más de lo esperado eh-murmuro el sentado en una roca, creada por el paisaje mental en el que se encontraba él y a su lado recostado su padre. En su forma de dragon rojo.

- **[Forzaste tu evolución cuando tu cuerpo y circuitos mágicos no estaban preparados, que solo hayas terminado con esto como saldo es un milagro, tuviste suerte, una endemoniada suerte, mocoso, no lo vuelvas a hacer, esta vez el precio es aceptable, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre valla a hacer asi, entiendes verdad]** -la forma en como lo dijo el dragon fue severa, levantando a su hijo con su garra derecha y comenzando con esta a presionar levemente el cráneo que consideraba medio hueco de Issei.

APRETAR

-¡L-L-L-Lo-lo en-entiendo!, ¡lo entiendo!-se apresuraba a decir el ahora pelinegro.

Su padre le había explicado que debido a su repentino despertar, algo en el cambio y no solo se manifestó en sus circuitos mágicos los cuales se habían transformado, cambiado y a la vez ampliado, el cambio también fue a nivel físico externo, dando asi el cambio de su cabello y ojos que pasaron de un negro noche y verde esmeralda respectivamente a un rubio dorado y un azul cielo.

Si bien los cambios eran solo temporales solo hasta que sus reservas mágicas fuesen restauradas, aun asi seguía siendo algo molesto para él, pues acentuaba aún más su ligera apariencia femenina.

Podría decirse que lo femenino era en compensación por sus años de pervertido en su otra vida, pero eso era de momento sin importancia.

-¿Puedes soltarme por favor me duele sabes?-pidió el pelinegro mientras está siendo sostenido de la cabeza por su padre.

- **[Muy bien…ahora que es lo que piensas hacer exactamente]** -pregunto el dragon dejándolo en el suelo.

-Aun no estoy del todo seguro, de momento creo me dirigiré hacia el oeste, mi magia aún no está recuperada, será un tanto molesto pero por suerte tengo a Excalibur y a Ascalon-y como si fuese un llamado, un destello pequeño en su oreja izquierda se dio y de ahí su pendiente voló hasta su mano y se transformó en una espada larga de una mano, de doble filo, empuñadura hecha de oro azul y blanco con detalles dorados, la guarda hecha de plata y la hoja de un blanco puro, además de tener un diamante en forma pentagonal en el centro y algunos rubíes.

Esta es Excalibur, la espada de la siete habilidades, da a su portador un total de siete habilidades distintas, actualmente soy capaz de luchar a todo poder usando cuatro de ellas a la vez, si tengo que forzarme puedo usarlas todas, pero lamentablemente pone una enorme carga mental sobre mí, más de la que puedo manejar.

La otra es Ascalon, la espada [Dragon Slayer] una de las pocas armas capaces de matar o herir dragones, esta espada carga en ella varias habilidades obtenidas al bañarse con la sangre de varios dragones a quienes ha quitado la vida, actualmente soy capaz de usar seis tipos diferentes de poder de ella.

Una espada con dientes al terminar la hoja en la guarda, una empuñadura hecha en oro con detalles rojos, y en el centro un enorme rubí incrustado en otro blanco.

No me cansaba de verlas, eran magnificas espadas, tomándolas ligeramente y comenzando a blandirlas, haga un par de cambios rápidos, algunos arcos dese abajo y termino en una pose teniendo a Ascalon con mi mano izquierda delante y a Excalibur con la mano derecha apuntando sobre mi cabeza.

- **[Has avanzado magníficamente en tu esgrima, no cabe duda, tus técnicas son más libres y nítidas de lo que esperaba, nada mal…sin embargo habrá una condición para usarlas…]** -dijo el dragon mirando a su hijo.- **[No podrás usarlas, en absoluto, a menos que sean en extremo necesarias, no las usaras en tu estado actual, además usarlas es innecesario…]** -

-¡QUE! Pero porque mira puedo manejarlas bien yo-

Punk

Recibiendo un leve golpe hecho con la garra derecha de su padre detuvo su reclamo. Y de paso lo mando a volar un par de metros.

- **[Acaso te falta sentido común, Issei, eres un mercenario, un mercenario no un príncipe, solo alguien de la realeza andaría por ahí con tales espadas, las mires por donde las mires tanto Excalibur como Ascalon serían consideradas tesoros nacionales, me escuchaste NACIONALES]** -hacia especial énfasis en esas ultima palabras- **[Andar por ahí con tales objetos, es prácticamente impensable, cualquiera que te viera fácilmente diría que eres-]** -

-Un ladrón, un ladrón lo entiendo, lo entiendo, ah cielos, pero entonces que hare, conseguir espadas, esos mondadientes son inútiles para mí, estoy acostumbrado a Ascalon y Excalibur, manejar otra espada…-estaba argumentando. Y de hecho era asi, su ya de por si casi mounstrosa fuerza rompería una espada normal incluso si fuera de acero templado.

- **[Lo sé, lo sé, lo entiendo, estás acostumbrado a pivotar esas espadas con poder loco además de claro en todo momento mientras lo haces controlando ese poder, estás acostumbrado a mover armas poderosas, pero empuñar abiertamente a Ascalon y Excalibur está completamente fuera de discusión, a menos que sea un caso extremo]** -hablo de manera severa su padre, dando a entender su decisión final.

-Awww, entonces como se supone que luche, que se supone que deba usar, no usare esos palillos de dientes-objeto el pelinegro.

- **[Se muy bien que estas a acostumbrado a moverte con esas espadas, y ya he pensado en algo para reemplazarlas, eres un espadachín ambidiestro asi que sería mejor dos espadas diferentes…mira hacia adelante Issei te tengo una sorpresa]** -dijo el dragon tranquilamente, poniendo su garra y abriéndola en frente del pelinegro, aura roja comenzó a formarse en lo que sería la palma de su mano, y un instante después el aura comenzó a tornarse negra.

-¡QUE! ¡Una sorpresa!, ¡para mi genial! ¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Qué es?!-pregunto feliz de repente el pelinegro a un lado de la garra de su padre, mirando atento lo que ocurría.

- **[Tiempo atrás me topé con cierto poder extraño, lo absorbí y justo ahora lo estoy poniendo en marcha de nuevo]** -dijo el dragon mientras buscaba en sus memorias y su alma el poder registrado tiempo atrás en su mundo.

Cuando estaban en su mundo original, hubo varios momentos en los cuales su Sacred Gear se encontró con el poder del compañero original de Issei, Kiba Yuuto, quien tenía el Sacred Gear [Sword Birth], un Sacred Gear que le daba al portador la capacidad de crear cualquier espada que su imaginación quisiera siempre y cuando su concentración fuera clara y concisa.

Y debido a la amistad y trabajo en equipo de estos dos él [Boosted Gear] termino absorbiendo este poder, sin embargo el anterior Issei no era capaz de controlarlo, únicamente llego a controlar una variación de este siendo capaz de crear un escudo capaz de devorar ataques de luz y otro capaz de reflejar los ataques, más allá de eso no logro dominar más de ese poder.

El actual Issei era más versátil y adaptable a la batalla, sin embargo había desarrollado cierto carácter al usar armas, no era debido a su distinción por la manufactura, era simplemente que un arma común, incluso una buena se volvía inútil al no poder seguir el ritmo y fuerza de Issei, incluso usando una espada bastarda que obtuvo de algunos bandidos no resulto bien para la espada, cuando practicaba esta se rompió por la fuerza con la que había hecho un movimiento. O una lanza soportar la velocidad de movimiento.

Era por eso que Ascalon y Excalibur se volvían armas que se ajustaban mejor al poder de Issei.

Mientras se concentraba, la masa de aura en su mano se comenzaba a comprimir y reducir su tamaño, separándose en dos pequeñas esferas del tamaño de un balón de futbol las cuales volaron hasta estar frente al pelinegro.

- **[Se muy bien tus estándares, pon tus manos dentro de estas esferas y piensa en dos espadas, y tendrás una sorpresa]** -dijo el dragon tranquilamente- _ **[Reuní el poder restante de ello, puedo duplicarlo indefinidamente, pero encontrarlo y recordarlo me tomo un tiempo, el elemento que escoja será reflejado en la espada…las espadas solo pueden ejercer un elemento a la vez…me pregunto qué elementos elegirá en ambas espadas…]**_ -

-Oh siento la empuñadura…y con tan solo sujetarlas…puedo decir…que aunque son más débiles, no dejan de ser poderosas-dijo distraídamente sonriendo.

Y tirando de sus ambas esferas comenzó a ir hacia atrás, comenzando a sacar lo que parecía ser dos barras de aura negra en la derecha y roja en la izquierda respectivamente.

Y el animadamente comienza a blandirlas de un lado a otro, haciendo arcos y estocadas rápidas y precisas.

En al terminar con una pose en la cual tenía la espada negra hacia adelante después de terminar una estocada mientras la espada roja se encontraba sobre su cabeza,

La espada derecha comenzó a recudir la cantidad de lo que parecía ser llamas hechas de oscuridad, y poco a poco pasaron a convertirse en una sola hoja negra, una espada larga de una mano se había formado ahí, negra como la noche eterna, un reluciente y lustroso negro, con los filos resplandeciendo en plata, mientras tenía una empuñadura y guarda del mismo negro, con la guarda en forma de alas. Una espada de doble filo estilo occidental.

Por otra parte, la espada izquierda, una espada de un solo filo, una katana con la hoja en color plata por completo con patrones en caracteres japoneses que brillaban en rojo por toda la hoja como si aún estuviesen al rojo vivo, una hermosa guarda dorada con tema de pétalos de una flor, adornada con jemas color de jade.

Luego de ver al detalle las dos espadas por completo el adolescente comenzó a moverlas de una lado a otro, realizando diferente combinaciones y movimientos con la espada buscando adaptarse a la sensación que daban ambas espadas al moverlas haciendo arcos y estocadas con ellas.

Hasta terminar en una pose de descanso con ambas espadas extendidas hacia los lados, mientras esta con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo.

- **[Entonces que te parecen las espadas Issei son de tu agrado]** -pregunto desde atrás el dragon.

-De mi agrado…-levantándose y trayendo ambas hacia adelante, quedándose un instante viendo la hoja de la espada derecha, una hermosa hoja con la superficie lisa, casi podría decirse que era la superficie de un espejo, en ella claramente él podía ver su ojo derecho reflejado perfectamente.

Y luego paso a mirar a la katana en su otra mano, las letras habían dejado ya ese color rojo fulgente y ahora solo eran de un tenue rojo, pero dando la sensación de que podían explotar de repente sobre la hoja de color plata.

-Solo puedo decir que ambas son excelentes espadas-concluyo satisfecho el joven dragon, que ahora estaba probando nuevamente ambas espadas, como todo buen espadachín.

- **[Esas dos espadas, yo proveí el poder y la materia prima para crearlas, tu les diste forma Issei, en otras palabras las forjaste, estas espadas nacieron de un poder llamado [Sword Birth] un poder capaz de crear espadas…no puedo usarlo a voluntad tanto como quisiera, pero puedo crear tan solo dos espadas que no perderían antes espadas santas…]** -relato el gran dragon al tiempo que ambas espadas estaban de repente cubiertas por llamas negras azuladas y blanqui rojas.

Arrojando fuertes y potentes cortes hacia el aire y el suelo Ddraig se quedó mirando un momento en silencio a Issei.

Había dejado atrás esa faceta de pensamientos pervertidos atrás, muy atrás en su vida pasada, y al hacerlo floreció el talento latente que tenía como dragon, su lado combativo, dando a asi la aparición de un guerrero que se basaba en instinto y versatilidad, control y poderío, era analítico y no se dejaba influenciar por cualquier cosa de su entorno, mantenía sus propias experiencias para mejorarse.

Sus propias técnicas…no tenían un estilo de lucha definido, sin embargo era capaz de acorralar a un enemigo de peso y salir ganador con ingenio.

Un guerrero nato…que apenas si estaba caminando por ese camino.

Terminando entonces mientras el caía sosteniendo ambas hacia atrás, a ambos lados, y mirando el resultado de su repentina imaginación.

-Están por debajo de Excalibur y Ascalon, pero aun asi son excelente espadas, siento el temple de la hoja, es fuerte, son magníficas espadas, mejores que esas cosas que dicen son espadas…pero de alguna manera siento el poder del que fueron creadas…las siento distintos a mis espadas…es más siento mi poder de oscuridad más afinado que antes-dijo el joven dragon, al tiempo que delante de él aparecían finas vainas para ambas espadas, con decoraciones doradas, sobre cuero negro.

Sencillas en diseño pero definitivamente de calidad.

- **[Estas espadas serán más discretas que Excalibur y Ascalon, ambas usan joyas únicas que no encontraras en ninguna parte de este mundo incluso si buscas en todos lados jamás las hallaras…despiden demasiado poder cualquier mago sabría de ellas al instante…incluso en su modo de reposo Ascalon y Excalibur desprenden energía suficiente para llamar la atención de personas molestas, pero dejarte sin recursos seria desventajoso]** -explicaba el dragon.

-Mantendré a Excalibur y Ascalon entonces pero estarán convertidas en una pulsera y un pendiente, no tengo problema con ello, además estas compañeras nuevas no están nada mal-dijo contento con sus nuevas espadas.

-Pero aun asi, tengo un extraño sentimiento, se siente bastante familiar, podría decir que…las recuerdo de alguna manera…no estoy muy seguro, es demasiado…confuso-termino por decir el pelinegro, y no era para menos, el dragon sabia el porqué.

Era bastante sencillo, el poder que uso fue de uno de sus antiguos compañeros, quien lucho junto a él hasta el último aliento, y además uno de sus mejores amigos. Que al sentir su poder incluso sin sus recuerdos, varias de sus emociones aún seguían grabadas en su alma, y cuando esta sintió el poder de su antiguo compañero, supo que había encontrado a un buen amigo después de tanto tiempo.

Incluso por un instante el dragon podía ver que inconscientemente los ojos de su hijo se habían puesto vidriosos, a punto de dejar caer lágrimas de estos…

- **[Es quizás por la relación conmigo, no pienses mucho en ello, de momento es mejor darles un nombre a ambas…al igual que Ascalon y Excalibur, un nombre es requerido por estas espadas ahora en tus manos]** -sugirió el dragon intentando empujar lejos los pensamientos de su portador que ahora parecían enfocarse en aquella extraña sensación que tenía al empuñar las espadas.

-Un nombre para estas espadas eh…-mirando a ambas, cualquier nombre no estaría bien, e incluso un nombre fuerte no podría definir bien la hoja…

- **[Las espadas son como las personas, el nombre les da carácter…las diferencia…un nombre para una espada es algo delicado piensa bien en ese nombre y nómbralas…esas espadas serán tus compañeras de ahora en adelante]** -concluyo el dragon con palabras serias.

-Un nombre eh…fumu-mirando las espadas, intentando pensar en un nombre para ambas. Que nombre podría dar a una hoja tan negra como la noche eterna.

- _Noche eterna no suena mal…_ -pensó al mirar la espada negra- _pero también podría ser por alguna razón Dark Réquiem (Recuerdo oscuro) pero suena demasiado tétrico_ -luego mirando la hoja color plata- _Mmm…es brillante, reluciente como la plata…y las letras, quizás Silver Blaze o Silver Shadow_ -se dijo en sus pensamientos.

-La verdad papa no estoy muy seguro tengo algunos nombre pero, como decirlo, ninguno en particular parece que se adecua a ella…de alguna forma los siento asi-acomodándose ambas espadas ya en sus vainas en la espada, con ayuda de una correa especial.

- **[Ciertamente es crucial darles un nombre, pero no puedes hacerlo a la ligera, comprendo y será mejor asi, un nombre adecuado requiere tiempo]** -con ello de momento las espadas _"Sin nombre"_ acompañarían al pelinegro hasta que les diera un nombre adecuado.

-Bien entonces, supongo que puedo tenerlas por la mañana cierto-pregunto el muchacho.

- **[Podrás equipártelas mañana por la mañana, a pesar de que parezcan listas requerirán un par de horas para que el metal mágico se endurezca del todo…luego podrás sacarlas de la misma forma en que sacas las cosas de tu dimensión de bolsillo normalmente]** -

-Ya veo, bueno entonces te dejo dormir, quiero descansar la mente papa…buenas noches hablamos mañana-dijo de manera normal el adolescente mientras se proponía a dejar descansar su mente.

Y con ello la figura del adolescente se desvanecía por completo, indicándole a su padre que su consciencia había ido a reposar.

- **[Pensar que la conexión con su pasado se mantendría…precariamente un fino hilo sostiene recuerdos reminiscentes de su pasado…apenas son sombras…pero se extienden por su mente, espero que las sus oscuras ultimas memorias no sean esas]** -la preocupación de Ddraig…no sabía que esas memorias…seguían de alguna manera…conectadas sea para bien o para mal…

Al alma de Issei…

Duras pruebas le esperan y entre ellas…

Concluir algo que dejo pendiente en el pasado…

…

- **POR LA MAÑANA** -

…

-Asi que durmió toda la noche eh-dijo algo sorprendía Meredy, mientras miraba a un adolescente rubio que dormía plácidamente como si no le importase en lo más mínimo sus alrededores.

Su cabello se había alborotado, y estaba hecho bolita entre una manta y su saco de dormir. Respiraba tranquilamente sin mucho problema, no había duda de que estaba durmiendo, durmiendo plácidamente.

-Dudaba de él, pero en serio está dormido-Ultear hablo mientras se servía un poco de café de una tetera en la fogata.

-No se levantó en toda la noche, incluso en los cambios de guardia continuo durmiendo…todo un prisionero-agrego amargamente el mago peli azul, recordando que en su primera guardia el muchacho se había removido, pero más allá de eso, continuo dormido.

-Es cierto, no ronca, pero se mueve bastante cuando duerme…-decía la peli rosa, recordando que en su saco de dormir se movía de un lado a otro, pero aun asi no se despertó.

-es un niño con unos nervios…pero aun asi el sol lleva una hora afuera y él no se ha levantado…que tanto puede dormir-dijo algo irritada la azabache, incluso si es un niño y dormir es necesario para su crecimiento, está viajando, levantarse y estar alerta de su entorno debería ser algo normal si él viaja solo…

Pero…

ZZZzzzz-zzzzzz-ZZZzzzz

Continuaba respirando tranquilamente, durmiendo profundamente…

-Tenemos que despertarlo, debe de desayunar nos iremos en una hora-dijo Jellal sirviéndose un poco de café también-Me cuesta decirlo pero debemos apresurar el paso…nuestras provisiones no duraran mucho con una persona más que alimentar-

-bien pero no quiero ser yo la que lo despierte…tengo que lavarme me veo terrible sin peinarme-acariciando un instante su cabello Meredy se alejaba un poco. Para ponerse de pie y sacudiéndose un poco el polvo de su ceñido vestido e irse a lavar.

-Yo estoy cansado, verlo dormir asi como asi me canso anoche…Ultear despiértalo tú-dijo con calma el mago.

-Ya voy…debo admitirlo, el al menos sabe dormir-caminado con algo de disgusto hasta el adolescente agachándose y mirándole un momento.

La adolescencia comienza a acentuar su rostro, a dejar atrás los rasgos infantiles que él tiene, su rostro fácilmente, con un leve arreglo podría decirse que es el de un acaudalado noble, su cabello sobre todo, podría ser confundido con el de una doncella, además sus facciones aún se mantienen delicadas, no concuerdan con la sensación que dan sus ojos, los cuales muestran fiereza y poder.

Pero ahora, su rostro durmiente, fácilmente podría describirse como el de un…

No justo ahora para Ultear…se preguntaba…si en serio este chico era un chico…es decir un barón…

La sensación que daba, definitivamente no era la de un barón, para ella él era…demasiado adorable…sería mejor decir que este rostro durmiente le pertenece a una chica y no a un chico.

Quedándose un momento viéndolo, apacible, tranquilo, despreocupado…

Teniendo entonces una pregunta en su mente….ella, cuando tenía su edad se vio de esta manera. Sin embargo solo duro un par de segundos, llevando su mano hacia el hombro del muchacho.

Tenía que despertar, comenzarían a moverse hacia la ciudad y debían de aprovechar la luz del día.

-Vamos despierta, niño, despierta Issei es hora del desayuno-dijo sin mucho cuidado tomando el hombro del adolescente.

Y al instante…

TUMP-APRETAR

En un movimiento la mano de Ultear había sido atrapada, por la mano izquierda de Issei y en un rápido movimiento, fue sacada de equilibrio, trayéndola hacia él, y con su mano derecha dirigida hacia su pecho…

Decir que el chico estaba consciente sería difícil…

-EH…-fue lo único que la azabache pudo articular al sentir una no ligera, sino fuerte presión en su…

MUNNYUU

Pecho….

Y a su vez, sentir todo su peso desparecer por un instante. Encontrando su vista la cual se tornó solo un borrón y al siguiente segundo tuvo una visión del cielo. Y luego una sombra fue todo lo que entro en su campo de visión.

Una sombra con ojos rojos, mirándola igual que un animal al cual han molestado.

FLIRRRK

Sintiendo como es que en su cuello la mano derecha de alguien imitando a una hoja de acero, presionando contra su cuello, el brusco y rápido movimiento desoriento por completo sus sentidos, su vista se volvió borrosa un instante, además de un ligero zumbido en sus oídos.

Y ahora sintiendo que en un movimiento…solo eso era necesario para…terminar con su vida. No estaba segura de si esa mano sería capaz de cortarla, pero de alguna manera…se sentía que la mano de esa persona era tan fría como una hoja de acero.

Y fijándose bien, concentrándose lo suficiente.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo bastardo?-

PUMB

Y al instante el peso encima de su cuerpo despareció, asi como la sensación de sentir una afilada en su cuello se esfumo.

-Ultear ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto poniéndose a su lado y ayudándole a ponerse de pie, aparecía Meredy.

-Asi que por fin te muestras como eres eh…Issei-murmuro mientras apretaba sus puños y miraba a Issei.

El rubio por su parte se encontraba sin cambios, apacible con una ligera muestra de nada en su rostro. Un instante antes había saltado hacia atrás con el fin de evitar ser alcanzado por el golpe de Jellal.

-Ugak…cielos que demonios es…espera…-Ultear después de toser un poco miro para encarar al rubio y saber el porqué del repentino ataque. Fue ahí que vio, el rostro, atrás había quedado ese apacible y tranquilo rostro, ahora tenía una expresión en blanco, sin embargo esa expresión en blanco, le daba cierta peligrosidad…

Sería mejor decir que era, la expresión de un animal el cual no dudara en matar a quien lo despierte…

Y casi al instante de querer atacarle…

ESTIRAR

-Gaaaaaaaah-comenzando de repente a estirarse y bostezar, abandonando la posición de alerta, y luego tener en su rostro una expresión cansada. Mirando hacia las personas que estaban mirándoles de manera hostil.

Aunque el sueño apenas estaba dejando ya su cuerpo, su expresión aún era cansada, por lo que continúo tranquilamente tallándose el ojo derecho.

Bostezando…

Mirando despreocupadamente a todos lados. Sus gestos, sus movimientos aun lentos y torpes, saliendo de su letargo.

-Ustedes ¿Qué pasa con esas miradas? guaaaaaah-bostezando cansadamente. El rubio volvía a estirarse otra vez. Restregándose los ojos y comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar de donde salió la noche anterior-Como sea, buenos días, iré a lavarme-

Lo más seguro a lavarse la cara, aun si se trataba de agua caliente. En todo momento siendo observado con cuidado por el mago de cabello azul y las otras dos mujeres. Quienes le miraban con cautela.

-Esos movimientos…esa expresión…estuvo en guardia en todo momento-murmuro Ultear despacio. Recordando la reacción instantánea del rubio cuando la tomo con la guardia baja hace un momento.

-Fue más bien instintivo, actuó más como una bestia al sentirse en peligro y reacciono al ser sorprendido-fue lo que dijo Jellal.

-Nunca sentí sus movimientos, fue en un instante…-murmuro con cuidado la azabache.

-Por lo que vi sus movimientos fueron rápidos, no los pensó, cuando Ultear fue a despertarlo, ella se lo quedo mirando un momento, eso quizás lo puso alerta inconscientemente, cuando lo tomo por el hombro, él lo tomo como un ataque…reacciono en un segundo-

-Fue una reacción instantánea, no hubo premeditación, ¿Qué fue lo que ha ocurrido?-Murmuro algo confundida la azabache.

-Tal parece que este niño es más de lo que el ojo puede ver…-termino por decir el peli azul-Desayunemos-

Con esas últimas palabras del varón líder del grupo, todos incluyendo Issei que regreso después de lavarse comenzaron con el desayuno. Una hora más tarde el grupo comenzó a moverse, a pesar de que la primera vez que ellos se encontraron Issei no aprecia del tipo a quien se le tomase en consideración en una pelea.

Ahora equipado con dos espadas largas de una mano en su espalda, de algún modo daba un aire de peligrosidad, verlo caminar a su lado a pesar de su de algún modo les daba a entender que con ese niño no se juega.

El camino de ahí al siguiente pueblo no fue difícil y transcurrió sin ningún problema, por otro lado algo realmente malo estaba por darse…

Desde la sombras se estaba maquinando dos catastróficos eventos que tenían por piedra angular el reino de Fiore…

La pregunta que se debía de hacer era…

Ambos coincidirán…

O ambos coincidirán en el peor escenario el uno con el otro.

Pero de momento todos estos acontecimientos y encuentros tendrían que esperar un tiempo.

…

 _ **DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**_ =

…

El tiempo para el grupo paso relativamente rápido, además de que casi paso sin problemas, a excepción de unos días atrás, en un valle, durante la cena, un grupo de bandidos intentaron atacarlos.

Cabe mencionar que el grupo de Jellal los contuvo fácilmente, y ahí fueron testigos de la fuerza del rubio, usando únicamente sus dos espadas le fue fácil repeler un ataque de los magos que acompañaban a los bandidos.

Las espadas fácilmente cortaron a través de los disparos de fuego, tierra y viento invocados por magia de los magos.

No fueron acompañados de magia, eran simples cortes, tenían una velocidad impecable, sin embargo parecían carecer de sentido o técnica, simplemente eran cortes hechos con fuerza y precisión milimétrica.

Las espadas cortaban uno tras otro el ataque de los magos y sin problemas acorto distancia entre él y los magos…

Y le basto menos de un minuto reducirlos.

Ataco a uno por uno, su formación 4-3 no fue un problema para Issei quien salto hasta la fila de atrás, al primero lo noqueo solo con su peso concentrado en sus pies, al aterrizar sobre su cabeza el después de dar un gran salto, que no fue problema para él.

Su velocidad era una bastante elevada, incluso a esa velocidad pivotar su espada no represento ningún problema, y en el aire no presentó ninguna dificultad tampoco. Si algún ataque mágico iba contra él, pues de un momento a otro el adolescente había comenzado una rápida rotación sobre su eje, convirtiéndose en un tornado de acero que repelía cualquier taque mágico.

Cuando cayó a tierra aun envuelto en esa capa de acero, se detuvo abruptamente y saltando, golpeo la quijada de otro mago, una de la línea delantera, sacándolo de combate con un golpe, y ahí comenzó el furioso y rápido ataque, al tener a sus oponentes en confusión por la repentina acción del adolescente.

Fue rápido y contundente, aunque no les quitó la vida, los tres magos de Crime Sorciere, lo percibieron, en el momento antes de pivotar sus espadas contra ellos, cambiando a la parte plana de la hoja, o en el caso de la katana, cambiando para usar el lado sin filo de esta.

Termino por noquear a los magos, aunque, incluso haciendo aquello, todos ellos terminaron con heridas internas de consideración, no pondrían en riesgo sus vidas, pero aun asi…

Luego de ello, podían escuchar noche tras noche al rubio practicar con sus espadas cerca de un árbol, cortando con perfecta sincronía y fluidez las hojas que caían de este.

Jellal sabía de los espadachines, de como ellos practican por años para ser maestros en el arte de usar una espada, y él fue testigo del posible fruto de esos años que un espadachín entrena.

Siguiendo la ondeante y cambiante trayectoria de las hojas al caer y ser llevadas por el viento, el adolescente rubio se movía con una rapidez y fluidez impresionantes cortando en un instante más de diez de esas hojas, en solo un parpadeo, cortándolas exactamente por la mitad.

Pero no la mitad de lo que uno creería normalmente, las cortaba por el centro de su nervadura. Una precisión milimétrica.

El mago peli azul se preguntaba cuanto entrenamiento seria requerido para ello. Días pasaron desde aquel encuentro, llegando al pueblo por la mitad de la tarde.

Ya en el pueblo, justo en la entrada de este, el trio de magos de [Crime Sorciere] había avanzado unos pasos delante del adolescente, el cual estaba detrás de ellos mirando por todo el pueblo.

-De momento buscaremos una posada, Meredy ve a hacer algunos pedidos necesitaremos algunas cosas más ahora nos dirigiremos al norte por la costa…-

-Iremos al norte, eso quiere decir que iremos a Seven y de ahí veremos al mar-

-¿El mar?-escucharon hablar a Issei. Caminando un poco más rápido al escuchar mencionar el mar.

-Asi es el mar, acaso nunca lo has visto…es grande y azul, una gran cantidad de agua-moviendo sus brazos la maga pelis rosa acentuaba la parte de enorme.

-Mar eh…-en la mente del rubio un rostro en particular se hacía presente. El rostro de un joven castaño de la edad de Jellal aproximadamente.

-Tienes alguna idea de cómo es el mar… ¿lo has visto antes o no?-esta vez quien pregunto fue Ultear.

-Solo puedo decir…implacable y problemático-dijo distraídamente el joven rubio pasando de largo a través de ellos.

-Suenas como alguien que detesta el mar-quien habla es Jellal.

-Disgustarme, no el mar es basto y hermoso, tiene sus ventajas y desventajas…de alguna manera pienso que en el mar la vida no es tan mala-Por algún motivo una imagen algo extraña apareció en su mente-

Se imaginó por algún motivo a Yukino y a Ultear en traje de baño tomando el sol. Al aparecer esa imagen rápidamente sacudió de lado a lado su cabeza para quitarse esas imágenes.

-No realmente, es solo que, digamos que, lo último relacionado al mar-recordando aún más su batalla contra el dragon Slayer del mar-Dejemos ese tema por hoy iré a caminar un rato, si algo pasa les buscare-

Con eso el rubio se alejó del grupo.

Su mente en este instante era un lio, los recuerdos de esa lucha. Su primera derrota.

- _ **[No importa cuanto lo pienses, simplemente aún era demasiado para ti en ese momento, él era fuerte, más que tú, pero tú no eres débil, recuérdalo siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que tu…en su primer encuentro resulto con el como el vencedor, hasta la próxima vez simplemente hazte más fuerte]**_ -la voz de Ddraig inmediato entro en sus pensamientos calmando un poco el ansioso sentimiento de venganza que surgió en el corazón del dragon Slayer.

Como dragon Slayer el sentido de su orgullo había sido lastimado, en un principio quizás debido a sus capacidades estaba seguro que podría enfrentarse a cualquier otro dragon Slayer.

Sin embargo, apareció David y volcó estos pensamientos, un dragon Slayer en el pináculo de su fuerza, capaz de muy probablemente hacer uso del poder en la forma final como es el estado _Dragon Force._

Obligando a Issei a recurrir al estado incompleto de un poder intermedio. Dejándolo en su estado actual, incapaz de hacer uso de sus circuitos mágicos y hacer fluir su poder mágico, al haberlos sobresaturado estos se habían vuelto por pura suerte, temporalmente incapaces de hacer fluir poder mágico.

Una condición realmente positiva considerando lo que podría haber pasado en verdad, y eso era volviéndolo completamente inútil e incapaz de ejercer poder mágico alguno.

En ese caso, prácticamente hubiera quedado indefenso, por suerte su cuerpo es ciento por ciento dragon, de alguna manera fue capaz de soportarlo con efectos secundarios mínimos. Debido a su condición dragon él puede afortunadamente regenerar sus circuitos mágicos por sí mismo, aunque tardaría alrededor de uno a dos meses más regenar sus circuitos mágicos por completo y estar de nuevo en condiciones de usar magia.

-El precio fue bastante alto…-murmuro distraído apretando su puño un par de veces mirando con detenimiento este. Imaginándose en este las varias terminaciones de sus circuitos mágicos.

- _ **[Te arrepientes de haber usado la dragon Soul…tu alma dragon intento manifestar parte del poder dentro de ti…tu cuerpo aun es inmaduro asi que forzarlo no era conveniente, aun sabiendo esto lo hiciste, ahora te arrepientes…]**_ -casi parecía que la voz de su padre podría ser un reproche, pero más que eso, el también parecía solo apreciar su actual estado.

-Nada de eso, lo use para hacerle frente a un peligroso enemigo…y para mantenerlo alejado de quienes considero amigos…-respondió el joven dragon con tranquilidad caminando por la calle.

Ignorando por completo a las demás personas que pasaban a su lado, mientras hablaba con su padre.

- _ **[Entonces que es lo que te molesta]**_ -

-El simple hecho de que todo esto simplemente termino de esta manera, sé que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte aun…aun soy demasiado inmaduro lo sé es que simplemente…- sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo ha comenzado a soltar leves intensiones asesinas y una ligera sed de sangre, que hacía que los transeúntes se alejasen conscientemente de su camino.

-El simple hecho de que aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, es lo que me molesta, dependo demasiado aun de tu poder papa, aun mi propio poder es insuficiente…-las preocupaciones del joven Slayer eran bien impartidas, ha dependido constantemente del poder que le brinda el Boosted Gear, al haberlo convertido en parte dragon el poder venia de él artefacto en su cuerpo, lo mismo ocurría con su magia sagrada-demoniaca.

Según se le había dicho, era un poder que venía de dos fuentes diferentes…

Nuevamente no era suyo.

- _ **[Pensar en ello es inútil, a estas alturas el poder con el que has nacido…]**_ -

Revivido, el término real es revivido papá-interrumpiendo el joven dragon aclara las circunstancias en las que él cree que "Nació".

Aunque también para Ddraig, es asi, incluso si retrocede en el tiempo y ve el poder de arranque de Issei en el tiempo en que era humano, su poder apenas si sería el mínimo de un humano normal, es mas no tendría ni una pisca de magia, fue gracias a ser reencarnado como demonio que pudo conseguir hacerse con el poder del dragon emperador rojo.

E incluso cuando fue revivido en este mundo, la magia sacro-demoniaca provino de la sangre del verdadero satanás y de la Truth Excalibur, el poder que corría por la sangre del demonio original y el poder imbuido en la hoja de la espada, fue tomado por su parte dragon con el fin de intentar salvar su vida. Aunque fallo se hizo con el poder sacro y demoniaco originales del primer demonio asi como del dios bíblico Elohim.

- _ **[…]**_ -pero era obvio que el dragon no podía decir el origen de dicho poder. Había revelado que no era suyo, pero no dio la fuente exacta.

-Quiero entender papá…de todas las personas en este mundo, ¿Por qué eligieron a una persona al borde de la muerte?-y ahí estaba de nuevo esa pregunta.

- _ **[-Creo haber respondido eso ya. La respuesta en si es compleja, pero básicamente es lo mismo que te he dicho siempre, solo uno nacido tanto en la oscuridad como en la luz, a vista del dragon del cielo puede ejercer los poderes de la nada y los sueños, para ir en contra de los destructores de mundos…]**_ -una mentira que a la vez en una verdad…

Oculta y disfrazada como el verso de un poema, era la forma ideal en la que Ddraig ocultaba una amarga verdad.

Para el anterior Issei este verso hubiese significado un profundo análisis, pero para este, ya había descifrado todo, en el primer momento.

-"—Nacido tanto en la oscuridad como en la luz" te refieres a que recrearon mi cuerpo con el poder de dragones por encima del rango [Emperador] y que ejercían poder tanto de la oscuridad como de la luz o bien elementos opuestos entre si…el hecho de que mencionen elementos opuestos puede referirse a posiciones o bandos opuestos-

-"- _a vista del dragon del cielo puede ejercer los poderes de la nada y los sueños para ir en contra de los destructores de mundos…_ -"Básicamente me dices el propósito por el cual se me dieron una nueva vida…-

Esta era otra cosa buena para el sabio dragon, gran parte de la idiotez de Issei se había esfumado, permitiendo a su cerebro pensar con cuidado las cosas y volverse más analista.

- _ **[Es como dices…no hay ningún error, el poder que ejerces no es el tuyo propio…]**_ -

-Lo se…es por eso que me siento…-tal como lo había previsto el gran dragon emperador, las palabras de su hijo se estaban tornando con una emoción nada positiva para él.

- _ **[Te lo he dicho antes mocoso, pero parece que en verdad te cuesta trabajo entenderlo, te lo repetiré para ver si es que por fin te entra en esa cabeza dura que tienes…Lo dioses dragones ni yo le hubiésemos otorgado al capacidad de ejercer tal poder a un inútil…un inútil no habría podido sobreponerse a tal situación solo porque se le explica, un inútil no habría podido ir todo el camino hasta acá, un inútil no habría podido, acaso crees que una persona sin capacidades o aptitudes hubiera logrado derrotar con ingenio a un mago clase S, y empatar en poder con un dragon Slayer en puertas de la madurez…]**_ -

-…-aun no parecía haber una respuesta clara que dar, o al menos eso creía el adolescente, que no había nada que el pudiese decir.

- _ **[Un inútil no hubiese continuado…habría tirado la toalla a la primera oportunidad, yo jamás te obligue a nada, tu tomaste la decisión de recorrer el sendero presentado frente a ti…incluso ahora aunque te sientes molesto por tu derrota no has tenido el pensamiento de abandonar…simplemente dudas de ti mismo…]**_ -

-…-

- _ **[Pero al menos no tienes el orgullo tan herido, en teoría perdiste contra otro dragon, aunque es menos dragon que tú, ese mocoso obviamente tiene más experiencia en batallas que tu…asi de simple, asi que no te mortifiques, la revancha llegara con el tiempo]**_ -

-…Supongo-la expresión en el rostro del rubio era ligeramente ilegible. Mirando de repente a donde habían llegado sin percatarse, habían terminado al puerto, terminando a un metro de donde se terminaba el largo astillero costero.

- _ **[la ironía verdad, buscando evitar el mar y ahora llegas a él…caminaste sin darte cuenta de tu destino…tus instintos te están gritando]**_ -dijo casualmente su padre intentando relajar el ambiente.

-…ve al mar…y enfréntalo-

- _ **[Es lo que básicamente te están gritando…un dragon inútil no sería capaz de hacerlo]**_ -

-Puede ser pero esto no es el mar, sino el océano-esta vez sonriendo con ironía, apoyándose en la vieja baranda de madera.

-Y el océano…o el mar…cualquiera sea el nombre con el que se le llame…-Mirando hacia el basto océano-…La próxima vez, seré yo ¡Quien barrera el piso contigo me escuchaste bastardo!-

Y en el océano re repente se reflejó un fantasmal rostro, era el rostro de David.

-La próxima vez el resultado será diferente-desenvainando su espada negra y con un movimiento fluido realizo un tajo en el agua.

SLAAAASSSSH

SPLAAAAASH

Una poderosa onda de choque, en forma de media luna golpeo la superficie del agua. No era magia, era solo fuerza y velocidad pura.

Y solo eso fue suficiente para literalmente dividir más de cuarenta metros de superficie del mar, literalmente corto el mar.

Gracias a ese corte el fondo del mar pudo ser visto, una profundidad de más de seis metros.

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Debido a la fuerza con la que movió la espada, la hoja estaba vibrando al detenerse a la velocidad a la que se movía.

Quedando la espada extendida a un lado con el mirando hacia el océano.

El sonido del agua moviéndose furiosa, además de la gran ola de agua causada por el golpe de la espada.

-Un impresionante manejo de la espada…con solo fuerza y velocidad…estoy seguro que podrías asestar un golpe mortal a una persona normal-comento alguien desde atrás.

Volteando y mirando sobre su hombro, el rubio pudo ver ahí a Jellal. Con su capa parecía ocultarse bastante bien, con el tiempo, la primera hora de la noche, las tenues luces iluminan en intervalos, pero hay lugares donde la luz no alcanza, él estaba de pie en uno de esos lugares.

-Es de mala educación espiar a los demás-su voz no tenía ni malicia ni nada parecido oculto, simplemente, decidió no ocultar su inconformidad.

-Es de mala educación dejar atrás a tus compañeros de viaje…-por otra parte el rubio respondió de manera similar. Solo que esta voz era de un tono replicante.

-No pensaba en irme a la primera oportunidad…tenemos un acuerdo lo olvidas…-trato de calmar y explicar la verdad de su andar, aunque realmente termino ahí sin darse cuenta.

-Eres simplemente sospechoso, no esperarías que en serio me creyese que tu historia acerca de llevarnos con aquel espía de Álvarez… ¿Verdad?-sonriendo tenuemente Jellal se acercaba a Issei.

En respuesta el adolescente regreso la mirada hacia el horizonte.

-Ciertamente es como dices, yo también sospecharía de alguien asi, trayendo tal información conveniente en un momento conveniente…entiendo perfectamente mi posición…pero como he dicho antes, eres libre de retener mis armas…-guardando con un movimiento fluido su espada en la vaina en su espalda.

El peli azul miro sin cambios al rubio, deteniéndose un instante, para de ahí volver a caminar mientras daba una última mirada a las espadas en la espalda del adolescente, sonriendo con amargura al recordar intentar levantar una de ellas.

-Si aunque quisiese, no puedo siquiera cargarlas…-fue una simple respuesta.

Una noche Issei se había dormido algo tarde, asi que cuando estuvo profundamente dormido, Jellal busco asegurarse de que no pudiera atacarlos.

En intento tomar del adolescente las espadas, solo para que terminase lastimándose la espalda, estas para su sorpresa eran increíblemente pesadas, incluso la pidió personalmente en otra ocasión, casi se rompe las manos y se aplasta los pies.

Descubrieron que las espadas eran increíblemente pesadas.

-Pues es una lástima, sin embargo lo dije antes y te lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario…no soy tu enemigo…al menos de momento es asi, asi que puedes estar tranquilo Jellal Fernández…-el tono del adolescente era plano.

-La manera en la que lo dices, suena a que en un futuro tú y yo estaremos en diferentes bandos-señalo el hombre.

-Eso no puede ser mentira, asi como puede ser verdad, el mundo avanza, nada lo detendrá, hoy estamos aquí, mañana quizás no…hoy somos "camaradas" mañana enemigos…-dijo distraídamente, parecían los versos de algún viejo poema.

-Suenas sorprendentemente viejo sabes-señalo de nuevo el peli azul. Aunque tenía un deje de molestia. Alguien tan joven como Issei, para que tuviera tan pensamiento voluble y cambiante.

-Ser ingenuo es la base de la felicidad, ser consciente de la realidad del mundo te convierte en alguien poderoso de diferentes maneras…como por ejemplo aceptar la situación en la que te encuentras y pensar realmente en que puede ser mejor para tu situación-fue dicho de manera tranquila por el adolescente.

O bien cualquiera que le escuchara dar esa clase de respuesta podría interpretar que estaba desvariando.

-No sé por qué me dices todo esto Issei, solo estas diciendo frases complicadas…acaso planeas despistarme con solo palabras-dijo sonriendo con calma el peli azul.

-Pues la verdad…-mirándole serio un momento-Ni yo mismo lo sé por un momento solo quería decirlo, lo siento Jajaja-riendo un poco ante las últimas palabras que el mismo dijo.

Haciendo que Jellal cayese al suelo. No sabía si el chico lo hacía a propósito o si simplemente no sabía lo que en verdad estaba diciendo.

-Pero como sea no soy alguien que iría en contra de lo que ya ha dicho asi que descuida, no habrá nada de mi parte-respondió tranquilo el rubio mirando hacia el mar.

-Un-Nu-reprimiendo las ganas de darle un buen golpe el peli azul apretaba con fuerza los puños.

Ganándose entonces la mirada lejana que tenía el adolescente. Mirando hacia el mar, desafiante, expectante, atento, parecía no perder tiempo siguiendo con mínimos movimientos de sus iris al mirar el constante movimiento de las olas.

Jellal conocía esa mirada, nuevamente el muchacho no coincidía con la edad que tenía, la mirada de un guerrero, la fiera mirada de un guerrero esperando encontrarse de nuevo con un viejo oponente, se preguntaba.

¿Qué era lo que estaba mirando en realidad el adolescente?

Sintiendo entonces una leve brisa, fría, viniendo desde el noroeste.

Moviendo apenas algunos mechones del rostro del rubio.

Su expresión cambio en un instante.

Aquella brisa…

Auguraba un poco la dirección en la que se embarcaría en su camino por este mundo.

Dándose la vuelta de repente, el rubio dejaba al peli azul

-¿A dónde vas ahora?-mirando sobre su hombro al rubio.

-Tengo hambre quiero cenar, viniste a vigilarme asi que porque no me vigilas en un restaurante mientras comemos…las chicas, supongo que ya cenaron en la posada quizás-deteniéndose a unos pasos atrás.

El maestro de Crime Sorciere se quedó mirando un momento a Issei para después dar un suspiro cansado.

-Ven vamos, a veces la verdad que es que apenas te entiendo-diciendo eso Jellal comenzó a caminar dejando detrás de el a un par de pasos al complicado adolescente.

Sin más asi como asi ambos caminaron hacia la bulliciosa plaza principal del pueblo, no les tomo mucho llegar hasta la acaparada posada.

Y asi pasó el tiempo hasta el día siguiente. Se habían despertado a primera hora, el destino del grupo o al menos de los tres miembros del gremio cazador de gremios oscuros, o al menos eso sería el caso.

-Sigue durmiendo-dijo Jellal con disgusto.

-…-Ultear no contesto.

-…sigue durmiendo-respondió secamente y con una sonrisa forzada la peli rosa.

-Ese niño es que no conoce nada acerca de la responsabilidad-exasperado se levantaba para ir a la habitación del adolescente.

Sorprendentemente el mismo había llegado a pagar por una habitación propia.

Pero…

-A veces pienso que en serio te caigo mal-ahí venia el mencionado-Y si conozco la responsabilidad, solo que decido pasar de ella…a nadie le gusta levantarse temprano…-se quejó un poco caminando hasta la mesa donde ellos estaban sentados, Jellal se había sentado de nuevo.

-Muchas personas madrugan…-reprocho la azabache bebiendo su taza de café humeante.

-Muchas no todas, soy de esas pocas y me gusta ser asi-mirando con aburrimiento a Ultear.

SNIF-SNIF

Olfateando ligeramente el aire.

-cargado y sin azúcar en serio que amargada…-murmuro con expresión de disgusto-Camarera-llamo el chico. Una mujer adulta volteo y le miro, con la bandeja de recoger algunos platos respondió de inmediato.

Ante el comentario anterior, Ultear supo de inmediato que se estaba refiriendo a ella en cuanto a eso de amargada, ya que era de hecho como ella había pedido su café, ya que asi le agradaba.

Eso no tenía nada que ver con que ella fuese lo que el adolecente decía, apretando un poco la taza, bebiendo su contenido buscaba calmarse un poco.

-En seguida tomare su orden-caminando hasta la barra y dejando la bandeja para de inmediato ir a la mesa de los magos.

-Bien asi que ¿Cuál es su orden?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es el especial para hoy?-

-Bueno tenemos el desayuno continental, tocinos huevos y dos piezas de pan, leche de cabra recién ordeñada, jugos surtidos de frutas, si desea algo más sustancioso tenemos sopa de vegetales y gallina montañesa, hamburguesa de pollo si le apetece también-enumerando asi las opciones.

-Mmm, tengo hambre, tráigame cinco desayunos continentales, una cesta de pan, cuatro órdenes de sopa, y seis hamburguesas, me gustaría también un litro de leche de cabra con miel por favor, y al final tráigame tres órdenes de surtidos…eso es todo-pidió con calma el adolescente sonriendo.

La camarera por su parte estaba ligeramente sorprendida, pues no esperaba que este jovencito, pidiera tal cantidad de comida.

-E-e-está bien para ti pedir esa cantidad de comida joven cliente, sus amigos ya han desayunado…-pidió para asegurar la orden.

-Si es por el dinero no hay problema, pero en serio agradecería que fuese rápido, tengo hambre…-rascándose la cabeza el adolescente miraba a la mujer sonriendo torpemente.

-Está bien, como ordene-Caminando a la barra y entregando la orden a un hombre mayor quien entro a la cocina en la parte de atrás lo más probable a preparar la orden-Tú y tus amigos, seguro que es mucha comida para ustedes verdad…bueno los jóvenes en realidad necesitan un buen desayuno-hablando como una madre, la encargada comenzaba a hablar.

-En realidad esa orden es solo para mí-dijo de manera indiferente.

-Que…-se escapó de la boca de la camarera.

-Tres primeras ordenes de desayunos listas, una jarra grande de leche de cabra saliendo para la mesa seis…-se escuchó llamando desde la barra, donde los humeantes platos estaban servidos.

Aunque con expresión escéptica, la camarera no tuvo opción más que aceptar lo que fue pedido por el cliente, incluso si era algo ridículo.

Ese día alguien estableció un record, siete desayunos continentales, seis órdenes especiales y dos litros de leche.

Y para empeorar, aún tenía hambre. Por suerte el grupo debía de continuar su viaje y a pesar de las protestas de cierto rubio el grupo continuo su viaje tal y como estaba planeado.

Era medio día y el grupo se encontraba en un grupo de comerciantes, que viajaban a la capital.

-Entonces hay alguna razón por la que alteramos nuestro destino a último minuto-pregunto la peli rosa.

Montados actualmente en leopardos del desierto, grandes bestias que hacían de monturas para el grupo.

Mientras estaban en el puerto escucharon a unos hombres hablar de rumores acerca de grandes bestias voladoras merodeando cerca de la cordillera, a un día de la capital Crocus.

Un rumor…

Sin embargo, escucharon a esos mismos hombres, hablar acerca de que esas supuestas bestias gigantes eran en realidad navíos mágicos.

Escuchando que solo eran rumores, que probablemente solo sean parvadas inmensas de aves o alguna otra cosa.

Pero para ellos.

-El intento de secuestro de alguien que es capaz de usar su magia para potenciar determinadas armas…un gran navío mágico…eso, definitivamente no es una coincidencia…-montado en su propio leopardo contesto Jellal.

-Rumores, ciertamente hemos sido llevados a otros lugares por menos, pero esta vez…-volteando y mirando sobre su hombro.

Dando una mirada a cierto individuo, que estaba de lo más indiferente ante el ambiente que sus compañeros ostentaban.

El adolescente rubio, montado sobre su leopardo, un leopardo negro con manchas blancas, por lo general eran amarillos o pardos con manchas negras, o incluso blancos, la mayoría eran dóciles, pero los negros eran excepciones, casi nadie los montaba, más sin embargo…

-Jajajaja… ¡Debemos hacer esto más seguido!-pasando al lado de ellos a una considerable velocidad mientras montaba al leopardo sin problema.

Los magos sabían bien que la variación negra de la especie era más usada para la reproducción por ser demasiado violenta y difícil de domar, sin embargo las crías que venían de ellos eran por mucho más fuertes que otras.

Sin embargo el adolescente le basto un minuto y el incontrolable animal, se volvió dócil con el de inmediato.

Y ahora estaba corriendo por todos lados, mientras era montado expertamente por el rubio.

-Si pensamos en la información con la que nos topamos entonces estos rumores cobran sentido-dijo el maestro de Crime Sorciere.

-Te refieres a la posibilidad de la nave siendo encogida… ¿Es eso?-

-Piénsalo, un escenario asi, un niño entrando con un batallón completo de barcos…a simple vista juguetes…diez…quince…veinte…una flota completa de ellos, juguetes a simple vista…-las palabras del peli azul estaban cargadas con pesadez.

-Una flota completa…el contingente que tienen debe de ser inmenso…si consideramos que han sido visto dos de esos…se necesitarían alrededor de cien a ciento cincuenta personas para operarlo…fuera de los altos mandos…-

-Un número preocupante de enemigos si consideramos que pudieron haber metido tranquilamente una flota completa de ellos…-decía con preocupación la azabache.

-Sin mencionar el poder bélico de uno de esos barcos…de lo que nos ha dicho Issei…puedo al menos estar seguro de que él es al menos un mago con la capacidad quizás de poder volar…no se enfrentó a las armas, pero alcanzo a ver estas-

-Además de eso, las alcanzo a describir muy bien, incluso a dar una apreciación más que buena de su posible capacidad…Jellal, dime según tu experiencia, si uno de ellos lograse atravesar las defensas de Crocus…-pregunto temerosa Meredy.

-En el mejor de los casos…la tercera parte de la ciudad seria arrasada antes de que pudiesen derribarlo…los daños colaterales serian demasiados…-imaginándose a uno solo de esos navíos sobre la capital.

-Por no mencionar una flota completa…pensar que esa posibilidad estaba sobre la mesa…-se quejó Meredy.

-No podíamos contemplar esa posibilidad, era demasiado impensable…por no decir absurda, pero Issei-volteando a verlo, ahora simplemente hacia que su leopardo siguiese de manera tranquila a unos metros delante.

-Al menos por el sabemos que esta vez estos rumores…no son tan descabellados-murmuro Ultear aumentando la velocidad ligeramente para alcanzar al rubio.

Su cola de caballo como siempre era por decir menos ordenada, aun asi parecía tener cierta dignidad, su mirada contenta y satisfecha por montar una bestia como esa era visible, en su espalda estaban ambas espadas enfundadas y su bufanda ondeando por el viento del desierto.

Cruzar el desierto no era problema, el problema radicaba en que los grupos de comerciantes que usaban ciertas rutas eran constantemente atacados por bandidos.

Este desierto, era en si un desierto rocoso, cañones, barrancos y una extensa cordillera. Que dejaba solo la opción de rodearla, había un punto en donde la cordillera termina.

Llegar por ese lugar era la única manera de atravesar esa muralla natural para llegar a la parte central de Fiore.

Y estos grupos eran fáciles de atacar por los bandidos. Pero esta vez por suerte para estos comerciantes encontraron que un grupo de magos se dirigía a la capital, asi que contrataron sus servicios.

-Issei, ven aquí un momento-llamo la azabache.

El rubio miro hacia donde le llamaron, ahí estaba Ultear, ella ha estado malhumorada casi todo el tiempo con él. En gran parte es porque considera al adolescente como una persona irritante e irresponsable.

Despreocupado.

Glotón.

Y sin si quiera una pisca de pensamiento lógico, todo para ella, el simplemente actúa como quiere.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo ya a su lado el adolescente.

-Bueno, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, dime, cuando estabas en el Allocer, no escuchaste mencionar algo, algo sobre otros navíos…otros navíos aquí en Fiore-sin perder tiempo, directo al grano.

-Algo acerca de más navíos…-dijo pensando en los acontecimientos de aquel día.

-Jellal te dijo porque cambiamos de destino tan repentinamente no es asi-

-Si asi es…es una posibilidad-respondió el adolescente-Cuando luche en el Allocer, ese vestal me dijo que esa era una de las armas que estaban probando…es solo una especulación, pero asumo que si dijo eso, es probable que tengan otras-

-Asi que has llegado a la misma conclusión eh…-dijo ella apreciativamente.

-No es tan difícil, si ellos estaban pensando en usar un pueblo como objetivo de prueba….aunque fallaron han descubierto el poder de esa arma, esa persona lo vio…dijo que era parte del grupo Vestal…significa algo, Jellal no me dio lo detalles completos-

Ella le miro un momento-¿Quieres escucharlos?-pregunto al ver que él quería saber exactamente que era esa información que desconocía.

-Me harías un enorme favor la verdad-sonrió el rubio.

-Pues bien, antes que nada que tanto acerca de Earhtland conoces-pregunto la maga azabache.

-Lo siento apenas tengo conocimiento de ello, bueno solo sé que están este continente que está dividido en dos…y un tercero, el continente del oeste…o algo asi no recuerdo bien-dijo con calma el rubio.

-Bueno es la idea general, pero como sabes, hay países en estos continentes…-explicaba ella, mirándole, ganándose entonces la atenta y suave mirada de esos orbes azules cielo-Si bien mencionarlos todos es crucial, omitiré eso de momento, centrémonos en la situación actual de Fiore…-

Explicándole asi lo siguiente.

La situación política y militar del reino, actualmente tiene una buena relación mercantil con todos los países vecinos, no hay ningún problema, ni militar o político, ni territorial, la actual situación es de paz, al menos en el continente entero.

Sin embargo, en la por decirlo de una manera, larga historia de Fiore, ni una sola vez, desde que se ha fundado, el país en el continente del oeste, el imperio Álvarez, el cual ha conquistado a todo el continente oeste en menos de cien años ha intentado en más de cuatro ocasiones invadir el reino de Fiore.

La primera fue simplemente una batalla para medir la fuerza bélica del reino y cuánto tiempo le tomaba en responder al ataque. En la segunda incursión, el ataque fue más agresivo, apenas resistiendo y pudiendo repeler con ayuda de las fuerzas militares de los países aliados la invasión.

Para la tercera, ya se había desarrollado un arma, desarrollándose lacrimas capaces de autoalimentarse de luz solar y convertirla en mana, y por ultimo era capaz de atacar desde una altura a la cual ningún ataque mágico era capaz de alcanzarlo.

Con esa arma, hicieron retroceder al ejército invasor. Y fue en esa que se supo acerca de dos de los tres grupos los vestal, con quienes Issei se ha encontrado, al menos uno de sus miembros, y nada más ni nada menos que con el tercer colmillo.

Se sabía que los Vestal, eran una fuerza de elite que se especializaba en batallas destructivas y devastadoras, encargadas de abrir el paso a las tropas a través de enemigos difíciles. Su fuerza principal constaba de cinco magos los cuales presentaron batalla contra los diez magos santos. Estos magos eran expertos en el manejo de un elemento en particular, siendo agua, fuego, viento, trueno y tierra.

De ahí no se supo nada más, luego otra fuerza similar a ellos, otra elite, esta estaba formada por los subordinados directos de la fuerza Spriggan, estos no tenían un nombre propio, pero por como trabajaban se les llamaba comúnmente como sombras.

Eran una fuerza a considerar. Pero esta actuaba tras bambalinas encargándose de pequeñas unidades de elite enemigas, usando fuerza en pequeños grupos. Esta estuvo a punto de acabar con cuatro de los diez magos santos.

Más sin embargo solo se pudo confirmar la existencia de dicha fuerza de elite más fuerte que los dos grupos reconocidos.

Más tarde debido a ciertos incidentes y eventos, la destrucción de él arma satelital Etherion se dio, y con ello las incursiones contra Fiore aumentaron, por lo cual el segundo haz del reino se dio a conocer, se decía que solo los altos mandos de Fiore conocían la nueva arma con la cual obligaron con tan solo su mención al ejército invasor a alejarse del reino.

Pero de alguna manera, el imperio de Álvarez descubrió una debilidad en dicha arma, y por consiguiente en vez de intentar un combate directo entre ejércitos se decidió una táctica más sutil.  
Por lo que una invasión de espías de Álvarez se estaba dando, todos con el mismo objetivo, la inhabilitación de dicha arma, de la cual nadie estaba seguro de que era.

-Asi que existen personas…igual de fuertes que David…incluso más fuertes eh…-fue el comentario que escapo de los labios de Issei, ya era más de medio día desde que salieron del ultimo pueblo, Ultear y el ya llevaban conversando por algo de dos horas.

-Doce para ser exactos…no se conoce la identidad de dichas personas…tenemos casi nada de información de ellos, lo mismo con los vestal y las sombras…casi nada…-dijo cerrando los ojos reflexivamente la maga.

-Bueno si lo piensas de manera lógica, no es tan raro que sea asi…cualquier país mantendría su carta de triunfo oculta tanto como sea posible…eso en un punto crucial en una guerra significaría la derrota definitiva para sus enemigos-dijo de manera tranquila el adolescente palmeando un poco el lomo del jaguar un poco.

-Es como dices, pero de manera inesperada…un navío insignia apareció-dijo reflexivamente-Nada más uno de ellos significa que otros podrían estarse moviendo por el país…eso es preocupante-

-Entiendo, entonces ¿Cuál ser el plan ahora?-pregunto distraídamente mirando hacia el cielo, haciendo sombra en su rostro con su mano izquierda mientras con la otra se sujetaba a la silla del leopardo.

-Jellal tiene un conocido en el consejo y el palacio, ira con ambos y presentara la información sobre ello…a partir de ahí veremos qué pasa-explico con calma la maga.

-Entiendo…la capital eh…-dijo con algo de pereza.

- _ **[Por donde lo mires…es algo malo chico]**_ -dijo simplemente su padre.

Él era un fugitivo, buscado y con una recompensa por su cabeza, no era nada recomendable ir a la capital, aunque por otro lado.

-…-un pensamiento atrevido lleno su mente.

- _ **[Niño…en serio eres demasiado optimista]**_ -replico el gran dragon en su mente.

- _[Vamos papa…técnicamente no me parezco en nada al retrato que deben tener de mí, buscan a alguien de cabello negro y ojos verdes…no a un chico rubio ojos azules…además con un peinado diferente, debería de ser suficiente]_ -

- _ **[Estas siendo demasiado entusiasta mocoso. Recuerda que tenemos que mantenernos fuera del radar lo más posible…]**_ -le advirtió Ddraig.

 _-Lo tengo, lo tengo. Pero no hay problema por ello si algo sucede…solo tengo que salir echando ostias como panes por todos lados_ -le respondió mentalmente de manera muy simple.

- _ **[Eso es simplemente demasiado obvio chico…pero bueno está bien…eres tu después de todo]**_ -con cansancio el dragon evito decir nada más.

Conocía a Issei y sabía que de una u otra manera saldría bien librado. Aun cuando sería necesario al menos usar una parte justa de su poder mágico. Pero eso sería difícil, debido a su actual situación eso era imposible, sus reservas mágicas no mostraban signos de recuperarse pronto.

Por lo que ahora solo dependía únicamente de su resistencia física. La cual se había mantenido sin variar, sumándole sus sentidos agudizados más allá de lo que un humano normal podría, lo hacía un enemigo formidable.

De alguna manera esta situación era provechosa para el adolescente ya que permitía someterse a un entrenamiento que le preparase para situaciones en las cuales la magia sea inútil.

-Bueno, [Dark Réquiem] y [Silver Shadow] están en perfectas condiciones…-dijo moviendo un poco la espalda sintiendo en ella el peso de las espadas mencionadas.

De alguna manera, los nombres escogidos, fueron conectados con su pasado…su otro pasado, aunque él no lo supiera.

Tanto Kiba Yuuto y Vali lucifer. Vivian ahora a través de esas dos espadas. [Dark réquiem], recuerdo oscuro, en honor al recuerdo de su pasado amigo, y lo que vivió para que una luz intensa surja de una profunda oscuridad, y [Silver Shadow], la huella que dejo en su alma su mayor rival y compañero en vida.

Sin mencionar que de alguna manera, ambas espadas reflejaron a su manera cierta habilidad inusual al ser nombradas, el poder y el sub-consciente de Issei les doto de poder.

[Dark réquiem], al igual que la primera espada que fue empuñada por su antiguo compañero, adquirió la habilidad de [Devorar]. Literalmente devora la magia con la que entra en contacto, y al mismo tiempo la puede reflejar, he incluso cortar a través de ella sin problema.

Aunque no pueda devolver la magia que refleja con algún efecto extra, tampoco podía hacer uso de la magia que devora, pues después de devorar la magia, esta es dispersada de inmediato. Aun asi era una gran arma que refleja en cierta medida a Yuuto.

Mientras que [Silver Shadow], tenía la verdadera capacidad de absorber la magia que corta, pudiendo ser capaz de convertir la magia elemental de un determinado atributo en otro, su límite es de hasta tres elementos a la vez.

Sin embargo, solo será capaz de hacer esto una vez que la joya al final de la empuñadura de la katana esté llena, entonces y solo entonces podrá ser capaz de usar el ataque de tres elementos, puede usar otro elemento, pero entonces la magia acumulada bajara, si se desea hacer un ataque de elemento doble, el contenedor mágico debe de estas al menos más de un 70% lleno, de lo contrario será inútil.

Aun asi, [Silver Shadow] también podía cortar, además de ser capaz de anular magia.

Habilidades convenientes para el justo en su situación.

- _ **[Espadas convenientes en tu situación, pero no te confíes mocoso, si no eres cuidadoso…tus fortalezas serán tus mayores debilidades…recuérdalo bien Issei]**_ -

- _No te preocupes padre…seré cuidadoso_ …-decía con simpleza el rubio.

-Has estado muy callado de repente, te ha aburrido nuestra conversación-pregunto curiosa la maga pelinegra.

-Ah…-mirándola Issei cae en cuanta que han estado avanzando y él se ha perdido en sus pensamientos-Lo siento no, no es asi, Ultear, es solo que, estaba pensando… es que acaso una guerra estallara en este país-

Al escuchar la pregunta del rubio, Ultear reflexiono un momento, cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro.

-No sé cuál sea tu experiencia, pero por algún motivo siento que tu-mirando un momento al muchacho ahí, y por un instante, una silueta se superponía a la de él, un chico idéntico a él, solo que un poco más mayor, y de cabello castaño-…Ya has tenido experiencias con guerras antes… ¿No es verdad?-

-Guerras eh-dijo de manera tranquila-No la verdad es que no, no he estado ni cerca de una ni una sola vez en mi corta vida Ultear-dijo sonriendo con ironía por alguna razón.

- _ **[…]**_ -el gran dragon escucho esto, y solo podía retorcerse en sus pensamientos.

En su mente, los incontables días y meses que paso luchando junto a Issei en las líneas del frente contra los dragones oscuros revividos de Rizebim y satanás llegaron a asolar su mente, no teniendo más opción que solo matar a todos los seres que viniesen contra él.

Las constantes rupturas en la mente del chico, cuando tenía que matar frente a frente a un demonio, ángel o ángel caído con tal de alcanzar la paz, los constantes gritos de suplicas de aliados y enemigos cuando pasaba cerca de ellos o les atacaba.

Cuantos aliados tuvo que abandonar para seguir adelante a pesar de sus suplicas, a cuantos enemigos tuvo que matar para avanzar.

Crueles recuerdos que fueron borrados de su alma, pero que permanecían en la mente de Ddraig.

En su mente el dragon rogaba a todos los dioses dragones que aquellos recuerdos, jamás regresen a Issei.

-Es asi eh…sabes, no dejo de pensar, desde que te he conocido hace más de 20 días…-mirando al adolescente rubio-Eres por mucho muy extraño, Issei, quizás lo haces conscientemente o incluso inconscientemente pero tu…tu siempre, al menos en mi opinión…siempre pareces una página en blanco-

-Una página en blanco ¿qué quieres decir?-sinceramente el dragon Slayer no comprendía aquello.

-Bueno, cuando conoces a una persona puede ser una página en blanco, es una comparación…a medida que conoces a esa persona, esas páginas en blanco que eran ellas, van poco a poco llenándose-

-…-Issei escuchaba atento lo que la maga de cabello azabache decía de él.

-Tu cada vez que pienso que algo de ti se escribe en esas páginas, de algún modo…eso que se escribe…se borra…se difumina, como si a esas páginas escritas con tinta les cayese agua…la tinta se corre y es imposible leer lo que estuvo escrito en ella-

-Imposible de leer…no sé a qué te refieres exactamente con eso-

-Poniéndolo simple Issei, tu ¿Quién eres realmente?-dijo Ultear-Tú no tienes magia como nosotros, eso es seguro, pero, tú mismo dices que eres un mago y que tu magia solo está recuperándose aun asi…casi tres semanas han pasado y no hay ni el más mínimo indicio de que esta valla a aparecer-

-Bueno, aunque intente explicarlo, esta simplemente está tardando más de la cuenta en reponerse eso es todo, además mis espadas…-estaba por señalar tranquilamente las armas en su espalda.

-He ahí que las cosas se vuelven más misteriosas…-interrumpió Ultear-Esas espadas, ese pendiente, por esos artículos cualquiera diría que eres una persona rica…-para Ultear pensar eso no estaba errado, pues eran artículos que solo por apariencia eran de alta calidad.

-Una persona rica dices-repitió el.

-El pendiente, pequeño y único, no sé si tendrá un gemelo, puede que si como puede que no, no lo sé, pero el trabajo de acabado, los materiales a simple vista…no es un artículo que alguien común valla a tener, tu pulsera está en la misma categoría…-distraídamente el rubio intentaba sin mucho éxito ocultar el pendiente con su cabello y su pulsera con su otra mano.

-Luego están tus espadas…esas espadas…he visto espadas mágicas antes…poderosas armas mágicas, pero nunca escuche de armas que puedan hacer lo que las tuyas hacen…lo he visto antes, espadas o lanzas que pueden cortar o destruir magia…pero absorberla, devolverla e incluso fusionarla…no eh escuchado nada de eso antes…-con cada palabra que decía Ultear, Issei sentía las espadas en su espalda un poco más pesadas.

Quizás lo había hecho sin mirar mucho a sus compañeros de viaje. Pero de alguna u otra forma Ultear le había visto defenderse de magos antes y había visto a él pivotar las espadas contra sus enemigos.

Cortando su magia, absorbiéndola, devolviéndola y reflejándola, nunca usando su propio poder mágico siempre usando el que obtenía de otros.

Como él no tenía magia ni poder que se sienta de él, y como era aún para ellos un niño, Ultear siempre mantenía un ojo sobre él, incluso cuando luchaba sobre todo cuando entraba en batalla.

-Artículos de lujo demasiado valiosos, no solo monetariamente…aunque dudo que incluso una nación pudiera pagar por ellos, a lo largo de mi vida he visto distintos artefactos y artilugios mágicos…capaces de toda clase de cosas…y varios que pueden hacer los que tienes…sin embargo-haciendo una pausa y mirando hacia adelante-Pueden hacerlo cortar magia, reflejarla, absorberla…pero solo una de esas habilidades a la vez-

Viniendo a ella de repente los días que pasó bajo la tutela del maestro hades en el gremio oscuro, Grimoire Heart.

-…-escuchando ahora una conversación similar que había tenido con su padre algún tiempo atrás.

-No había oído de artefactos como ese antes, pero no preguntare de donde los sacaste, ese es un asunto que no me concierne, pero te preguntare directamente a ti Issei una vez más ¿Quién eres?-

-¿Quién…quién eres? Eh, una muy buena pregunta Ultear, una muy buena pregunta…pero es una pregunta a la cual aún no estoy listo para contestar lo siento-esta vez casi como disculpándose Issei bajo un poco la cabeza.

Mostrando su sinceridad.

En algún sentido era cierto, él tampoco estaba seguro de quien era en realidad. Solo conocía a Ddraig, desde hace menos de tres meses aunque, por otros medios paso más de siete años con el entrenando.

Pero más que eso nada más.

No importaba cuantas veces olvidara aquella idea, está siempre de alguna manera le era recordada, poniendo su mente en un ligero conflicto, ¿Quién era realmente él?

Conocía un poco su origen, pero eso era todo, es decir, los dioses dragon solo tomaron su cuerpo de un desierto donde él estaba a un pelo de morir, recuperaron y sanaron este y le hicieron renacer como un dragon.

Para después encargarle la tarea de prevenir el inicio del fin de los tiempos, el inicio del fin del mundo de Earhtland como se le conoce.

Pero, que hubo antes de eso, él no lo sabe, según su padre le dijo, el proceso para que su cuerpo atravesara dimensiones fue demasiado para este terminando por destruirse, y apenas conservando la fuerza de su alma la cual había perdido en si los recuerdos de su vida anterior.

Y que además de eso, aunque para su nuevo cuerpo cuando despertó en este mundo apenas habían pasado cuatro días, en este mundo cuatrocientos años habían transcurrido.

Eso de alguna manera planto un falso sentimiento de tristeza, ya que sus padres amigos y hermanos y familia si es que la tenía, ya habría muerto y no había nada que hacer.

-Si te dijese que soy solo un alguien destinado a cargar con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros me creerías Ultear-

Aquellas palabras fueron dichas casi con total seriedad, sin embargo ese tono se perdía ante la tenue pero notable oscura expresión que estaba haciendo el rubio.

- _Soportar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros…_ -se preguntó en su mente Ultear, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-…-sin decir nada el rubio levanto la mirada hacia el cielo mientras varias emociones se reflejaban en su joven rostro.

-Simplemente olvida lo que dije es algo sin importancia…iré a delante a ver que encuentro-de inmediato dijo eso, pateo un poco los lados de su jaguar negro del desierto y est entendió la orden aumentando la velocidad y alejándose un poco de la maga azabache.

Dejando atrás más interrogantes en su compañera de viaje que respuestas.

Esta de alguna manera, reconoció aquellas emociones en él adolescente confusión y desorientación, ella misma durante un buen tiempo también estuvo de esa manera, no sabiendo si lo que debía hacer era, continuar por aquel camino en el cual se había criado y versado, un camino en el cual los medios justificaban un fin.

O dejar atrás eso que ella conocía tan profundamente, para dedicar su vida de ahí en adelante a purgar de ella misma las culpas y el mal que había sembrado en lo profundo de su alma, y aliviar todo el dolor que había ocasionado a tantas personas.

Después de un tiempo de meditar, ella al igual que su compañera Meredy, optaron por el camino de la redención, intentar redimirse mediante el trabajo contra las personas que causan dolor a la gente y al mundo, fue asi que conocieron a Jellal quien estaba en su propia penitencia, y asi uniendo esfuerzos decidieron caminar por ese sendero, aun si ellos mismos no se perdonaban del todo ese dolor.

Para ellos librar al mundo de una parte del dolor que las personas sienten es tan solo una forma de enmendar el dolor que ellos mismos han causado, pero durante mucho tiempo, incluso si sus intenciones eran sinceras no podían perdonarse.

El perdón, era algo que ellos no creían merecer…

Sin embargo todo cambio ese día, ese día en el cual ella estuvo a un pelo de literalmente desaparecer de este mundo, con el fin de hacer que el tiempo retrocediera, usando una mágica prohibida y pérdida, la cual se decía era posible retroceder el tiempo de todo el mundo.

Sin embargo la inesperada intervención y aparición de las encarnaciones de la desesperación misma la detuvieron y durante un instante ella pensó que hubiera sido mejor morir de esa manera a morir a manos de aquello seres que más tarde descubrió que eran llamados [Dragon Breakers].

Fueron estos seres terriblemente poderosos, y con una frialdad única, a tal punto de disponer de los habitantes de la ciudad como entretenimiento. Inclusive la mítica raza de los dragones que haciendo a un lado su propósito inicial, se aliaron junto a los dragon Slayers para hacerles frente, sin embargo incluso con esa alianza, no fue suficiente y su última esperanza fue cruelmente aplastada.

Sin embargo una ley universal se hizo real en aquel momento cuando la desesperación había inundado todos los corazones en la capital, si el mal aparece en la tierra es justo que una fuerza de esperanza apareciese para que haya un equilibrio justo entre ambas fuerzas.

Una existencia que superaba a los dragones, un emperador dragon según los mismos dragones y haciendo gala de sus poderes al principio, para luego terminar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el dragon invasor y derrotándolo.

Fue esa misma existencia, que le otorgo el perdón a ella, asi como a sus compañeros, recibir tales amables palabras de una existencia como aquella, hizo que la pesada carga sobre los hombres de ellos se disipara de inmediato.

Y ahora podían decir que verdaderamente, ellos pueden vivir en paz, pero eso no quería decir que ellos abandonarían su objetivo el cual era continuar en su lucha contra la oscuridad que hay en el reino.

Era por eso que comprendía las emociones reflejadas en el rostro del adolescente, es asi que ella, apresuro su montura, para dale alcance a Issei.

-¡Issei espera un momento!-ella que mejor que nadie sabía que era tener dudas que estrujaban tu corazón rápidamente pidió que Issei detuviera su marcha.

Sabiendo de por sí que un joven como el, con sus actitudes, fácilmente podía tergiversar su pensamiento, y desviarse del camino correcto que parecía estar siguiendo, y terminar envuelto en el mundo oscuro de maldad, en el cual ella misma estuvo hace un tiempo.

No sabiendo exactamente como poder ayudar a aliviar esas dudas que asolaban la mente de aquel joven, tuvo entonces un breve recuerdo en su mente…

Un recuerdo de cuando era niña afloro en ese instante en su mente.

Fue una noche de tormenta, cuando ella estaba asustada, una fuerte tormenta asolo como nunca la montaña donde ella vivía con su madre, era uno de los recuerdos más atesorados pro ella, pero que con el tiempo se había nublado.

Mirando delante, ella vio al rubio regresar a mirarla, de inmediato ella acerco su montura y…

Estirando sus brazos gráciles atrapo el cuerpo de Issei y lo trajo hacia ella misma, abrazando a Issei de la misma manera que su madre lo hizo por ella en aquel lejano recuerdo que ella creía perdido hace ya tiempo atrás.

Habiendo tomado por sorpresa a Issei, este solo podía estar anonadado, al tiempo que no sabía porque, pero un cálido sentir brotaba de su pecho, al igual que el de Ultear, al sentir aquella agradable sensación de suavidad en sus pechos.

Por su parte varios miembros de la caravana, en especial Jellal y Meredy se quedaron piedra, en especial los últimos que estaban como peces fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando sus bocas.

Desde el punto de vista de cualquiera se trataría de quizás la muestra de afecto entre do hermanos, sin embargo, Issei tuvo un ligero respingo en su sentir, el grato recuerdo de ser abrazado fraternalmente por tu madre, aunque no sabía que era exactamente ese sentir, este aún se encontraba ahí.

Asi que simplemente cerró sus ojos y correspondió al abrazo silenciosamente.

-Las dudas que tengas en tu corazón serán la piedra en tu camino…y en este aún no hay espacio para la confianza con nosotros lo sé y lo entiendo, pero si no puedo saber qué es lo que hace a tu corazón dudar aconsejarte me es imposible, asi que lo único que puedo hacer por ti es abrazarte como mi madre lo hizo alguna vez por mi…-las palabras de Ultear fueron dichas en un tono maternal.

Quizás impulsando esto, fue porque ella se identificó con Issei en algun momento.

Pero lo más sorpréndete fue ver al pelinegro que por alguna razón, tenía surcos de lágrimas en su rostro.

-No es mucho lo sé pero al menos permítele a esta mujer que conoce que es dudar en tu corazón el camino que debes tomar, abrazarte y sostenerte entre sus brazos hasta que sientas que las lágrimas se detengan-la voz de Ultear hacia que Issei se aferrase a ella como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

Temblando ligeramente.

Yukino le había abrazado antes, pero en esos momentos el no sentía las dudas que sentía ahora, esa inexplicable presión en su pecho, pero justo ahora parecía ser que esa amarga sensación, era poco a poco borrada.

Mientras recibía el cálido abrazo de Ultear.

-Gracias…Ultear…perdona a alguien tan débil como yo…-acurrucándose un poco entre aquellos agradables montículos continúo llorando por unos minutos.

Durante los cuales, Ultear acariciaba su cabellera con gentileza.

Y luego de algunos minutos, Ultear noto un cambio, las puntas del cabello de Issei, se estaban oscureciendo.

Hasta que por fin, el adolescente empujo con suavidad a la pelinegra y le sonrió, pero esta vez no era una sonrisa divertida, irónica o sínica que aprecia dar casi siempre.

Esta vez aquella sonrisa, era la sonrisa sincera y algo alegre que el rubio le dedicaba.

-Gracias Ultear-los gráciles ojos de Issei, en ese instante por unos pocos segundos adquirieron el color verde esmeralda, antes de regresar a su habitual azul cielo.

Por un momento Issei gentilmente sostuvo con ambas manos una de las manos de Ultear, dándole una cálida mirada, con aquellos ojos azul cielo, tan profundos.

Y para los que estaban viendo esta escena, las facciones y expresiones de ambos definitivamente no perderían ante las representaciones de las antiguas historias de antaño representadas en los más finos teatros de alta clase para los nobles y la realeza.

Pero por un instante para ellos dos ese momento simplemente fue un momento de paz que ambos compartieron después de estar en una tormenta de dudas, tan solo eses instante, fue suficiente para transmitirse un mensaje tácito…

 _Gracias…_

Una palabra tan sencilla pero con un profundo significado.

Fue ahí que Ultear por fin termino de entender…

Después de ver aquella cálida sonrisa agradecerle.

Que ella por fin había hecho una buena elección en su vida y que ella había hecho lo correcto al abandonar su antiguo sendero…

Para recorrer el camino que aquel dragon le había recomendado por aquel entonces…

Y el cual aún ella se negaba por ese entonces si quiera merecer continuar…

Un camino de redención…

….

….

- _ **[¿Por qué dijiste eso haya atrás Issei?]**_ -la voz del dragon emperador se escuchó en su mente.

- _No lo sé…he hecho mal lo siento papa, no sé qué me paso exactamente yo…por un momento, no sé qué me paso_ -sujetándose con la mano derecha de la silla de su montura, mientras que con la izquierda se sujetaba la frente y cubría su rostro.

Ya se había alejado un poco de Ultear, necesitaba acomodar un poco sus pensamientos…

- _ **[Tus emociones últimamente han sido demasiado movidas, no las estas controlando como normalmente lo haces]**_ -dijo el dragon.

Aunque para él era entendible, con humanos cerca, el tema del pasado de Issei surgía cada tanto, sus emociones afloraban volviendo un caos su mente por tantas dudas y preguntas sin contestar.

-Un caos eh, lamento si la tienes difícil en mi mente padre-se disculpó el adolescente-He intentado no pensar en ello pero me resulta bastante difícil lo siento de verdad-

- _ **[No tienes por qué estar asi…tienes varias interrogantes acerca de tu pasado, es normal, querer saber acerca de ti es lo que quería cualquiera…asi de simple…]**_ -ciertamente el entender el propio pensar de un ser humano, aun le resultaba una incógnita para el dragon.

-No puedo decir que no es asi, es solo que algo dentro…algo dentro realmente me molesta…yo, sinceramente yo…-su mente era un caos, por siquiera pensar en su pasado, y más aun culpándose asi mismo por el hecho de no haber fallado aun.

- _ **[No te sientas culpable, lo entiendo perfectamente, de momento dejemos que tu mente se relaje, me iré a dormir…despiertamente si algo sucede, y trata de relajarte un poco…no pienses en eso…]**_ -a pesar de las palabras de su padre, la mente de Issei no parecía querer calmarse.

Porque incluso si dimensiones lo separasen de su familia, algo dentro de sí le decía que una parte de esta seguía con vida, esperándole.

Y aunque su mente estaba intranquila por esos pensamientos, de alguna manera logro contener esos pensamientos confinándolos en lo más profundo de su mente, tanto como podía.

Rrrrrrrrrrrr

Casi como un ronroneo de un gran gato, el jaguar negro del desierto, intentaba hacer que Issei se sintiese mejor, de alguna manera el gran felino había percibido el caos de las emociones en el rubio e intentaba por algun medio distraerlo de todo eso.

-Descuida estoy bien, no es como si algo como esto me detuviese asi que estate tranquilo, esta noche comerás un buen cordero asado, asi que espéralo con ansias-palmeando el costado derecho del cuello del felino el rubio le anticipaba una grata cena el día de hoy.

Mirando entonces hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en ese basto azul de medio día.

-Mi pasado me ata de alguna manera…pero eso no me detendrá, si tengo familia, pues todo lo que tengo que hacer es simplemente es proteger este mundo, y una vez que este a salvo, puedo buscar a lo que me quede de mi familia…debe de existir alguien…asi que solo debo esperar, si solo deben esperar…-con esas palabras casi sonando silenciosas, Issei sacudía un poco su cabeza, y dando unas cuantas palmados sobre su rostro, comenzaba a sonreír.

Con su resolución ahora apuntada hacia el futuro, consiguió calmar un poco las agitadas aguas en su mente.

…

 _ **-TRES DIAS DESPUES-**_

…

Y asi pasó el tiempo simplemente, a partir de ese momento por los siguientes tres días, nada relativamente remarcable, el comportamiento del chico era bastante tranquilo, en si nada fuera de lo normal ocurrió, incluso le gustaba hacer algunas bromas para irritar a Ultear.

Algo que fue de gracia para Jellal, quien aunque decía que no le guardaba rencor a la azabache por su vergonzosa perdida en el gran torneo mágico, sonreía por lo bajo cuando ella caía en una de esas bromas.

Y ahora tras cinco días de viajar las grandes murallas de la capital Crocus se podían ver a lo lejos.

-Asi que esta es la capital, sabes papa…se me hace relativamente familiar de alguna manera…-dijo algo alejado de los demás, aun montado en su leopardo negro.

- _ **[Quizás viste esta ciudad antes de que fuese la capital, quien sabe anda vamos]**_ -contesto su padre a través del enlace mental.

-Quizás, bueno no importa, andando Jagal quiero ver…uh-deteniéndose entonces un momento-Espera un momento Jagal, justo ahora…-agudizando sus sentidos.

La razón, justo hace un segundo, un ligero sonido había llegado a sus oídos, algo difuso y tenue, muy tenue.

Probablemente imperceptible para los oídos de los humanos, sin embargo.

-Eso sin duda fue una explosión…-cerrando sus ojos, y guardando silencio concentrándose, de momento no tenía magia, asi que únicamente dependería de sus afinados sentidos, pero incluso asi había un límite en lo que él podía escuchar.

Y lo que el alcanzo a escuchar perdido en el viento apenas si fue un susurro, si quería escuchar por bien, tenía que concentrarse.

- _No necesito el olor, gusto, ni la vista de momento…_ -desviando su concentración solo a su audición y sensación del tacto- _No me interesa las conversaciones de estos tipos, ni ningún otro ruido cercano, lo que me interesa es saber…de dónde provino esa explosión_ … _desde lejos, muy lejos…_ -

Es asi que hablándose mentalmente, en su mente a través de solo su audición y la percepción de las diminutas vibraciones por el terreno el empezaba a hacerse un mapa mental de toda la zona a varios cientos de metros de donde estaba. Era una habilidad que Ddraig le había enseñado, concentrándose lo suficiente, puede ser capaz de sentir con todos sus sentidos a sus enemigos sin necesidad de emplear magia para ello.

Usando únicamente su instinto.

Y asi, es que pareciese que solo su mente viajase a una velocidad increíble por toda la zona montañosa, hasta llegar a una llanura, la imagen mental solo eran la forma de las cosas y los objetos en movimiento, todo esto obtenido a través de los tenues sonidos y vibraciones en el suelo.

Y ahí en su visión mental, aparecieron entonces una caravana similar a la suya, , constaba de cuatro carruajes, todos ellos con personas disparando continuamente diferentes tipos de hechizos, un poco más atrás de ellos, se movían rápido, varios sujetos en lo que parecían ser otra clase de monturas, parecían ser lagartos en dos patas, eran rápidos.

No entendía bien, pero ahí fue que siguiendo un poco más la imagen alejándose un poco más, tuvo una clara visión, delante de ellos, de menor tamaño, un barco volador, de al menos 50 metros de largo, con menos velas y hélices que el Allocer,

Ese barco se estaba preparando para destruir aquella caravana con varios magos preparando distintos tipos de ataques.

-¡Jagal hacia el este ahora!-tirando de las riendas el leopardo siguió las ordenes sin resistencia, y girando su cuerpo, empezó una rauda carrera en dirección oeste.

Otra característica de los leopardos negros es que son mucho más rápidos que sus congéneres. Y considerando el peso de Issei, la carga no era mucha.

Unos segundos después la distancia de Issei y la caravana con la que venía se había doblado, dejando tras de una nube de polvo solamente.

Meredy quien había estado a cargo de vigilar a la distancia al rubio había visto cómo es que de repente este había dado una orden a su leopardo y había salido a toda velocidad en dirección este, asi sin más.

-¡Jellal!-ella moviendo las riendas de su jaguar hizo que este girase y se dirigiese hacia la posición en el frente de Jellal y Ultear, ellos por acuerdo habían tomado la delantera mientras que Meredy e Issei tomaron la retaguardia, y otro grupo de magos de un gremio los flancos.

La pelirosa se acercó tan rápido como su montura se lo permitía hacia el frente de la caravana, donde pudo ver en unos segundos a sus dos compañeros de gremio, ambos montados con sus capas puestas para evitar ser vistos una vez estuviesen cerca a las puertas de la capital.

-¡JELLAL! ¡ULTEAR! ¡Tenemos problemas!-grito ella unos metros antes de llegar a ellos, alertándolos de inmediato, ambos voltearon y se acercaron a paso rápido en sus monturas.

Meredy les explico cómo habían sido las cosas y la aparente fuga del rubio.

-Asi que por fin decidió huir, pensaba que podría intentarlo, pero no imagine que en verdad lo haría-de hecho durante el viaje, el rubio tuvo más de una oportunidad para irse, pero por alguna razón no lo había hecho, razón por la cual incluso Jellal, había pensado que el quizás en serio iba a cumplir con su palabra.

-Huir no tendría sentido Jellal no apresuremos conclusiones, Meredy-mirando a la mencionada-Dijiste que él se había detenido verdad, y básicamente parecía estar haciendo el tonto ¿No es cierto?-

Cuando la azabache le dijo esto, Meredy se quedó en silencio, era cierto y su expresión lo decía, Jellal y Ultear se habían percatado de comportamientos iguales por parte del rubio a veces, cuando cazaban o pescaban.

El adolescente se quedaba quieto mirando de vez en cuando a los lados o por el rabillo de sus ojos, y de repente un instante después saltaba hacia adelante o la dirección en la que habría alguna presa que para el valiese la pena.

Tanto Ultear como Jellal habían visto aquel comportamiento, asi que ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión, se quedaba asi para poder escuchar atentamente y asi ubicar a su presa, como un depredador, podía sacar grandes peces de un rio o un lago, o atrapar jabalíes salvajes si se lo proponía.

Asi que esta vez, o estaba cazando o es que quizás había percibido a otro grupo, quizás un grupo de ladrones que buscaba tenderles una emboscada, e intentando evitar aquel escenario el rubio se lanzó primero en un ataque preventivo.

Ambos Jellal y su compañera usuaria de magia del arca de tiempo, se miraron, al parecer habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

-Iremos y le daremos alcance debe de tratarse de algo grande para que el haya salido de inmediato Meredy quédate con la caravana, asiste a los demás magos si resulta ser un ataque, Ultear y yo alcanzaremos y apoyaremos a Issei-

Debido a la conmoción causada por los gritos de Meredy la caravana se había detenido, al pensar que algun ataque estaba cerca.

-Oigan ustedes ¿Por qué todo el escandalo?-

-Todos se han detenido ocurrió algo-

-Nos atacan o es que es una emboscada-

Fueron algunas de las preguntas que varios de los comerciantes hicieron al ver que la fuerza de guardia principal se había detenido.

Durante el trayecto a pesar de ser solo cuatro personas aquel grupo había demostrado tener capacidades por encima del otro gremio que traía tres veces más personas, y si ellos se detenían algo debía de estar por pasar.

Mientras ellos explicaban la posible situación por su parte Issei a apenas tres kilómetros de ahí, estaba aproximándose rápidamente en el lomo de Jagal, su leopardo negro el cual sin cansarse y a una velocidad superior a un tren corría por el desierto.

A pesar de estar relativamente lejos la distancia a la que se encontraban las personas de aquella caravana estaba a dos kilómetros aun, distancia que por la velocidad de Jagal, tardarían al menos diez minutos en cubrir.

- **[Issei en serio piensas atacar de esta manera tan imprudente a estos enemigos]** -reclamaba Ddraig, había visto lo mismo que Issei, y había llegado a una solo conclusión.

El poder actual de Issei en esta ocasión era insuficiente.

Recordando su incursión al derribar al Allocer, en ese entonces tenía su magia, y justo ahora no la tiene, la recuperaría pero para eso en el mejor de los casos, esta regresaría en unos buenos diez o quince días.

-Entonces solo debemos de tomarlo como una práctica, sino soy capaz de hacer algo con respecto a esa nave, no puedo siquiera apuntar a uno de esos dragon Breakers-dijo sin problema a pesar del continuo movimiento de Jagal por el terreno.

- **[Tu entrenamiento ha rendido frutos más allá de lo esperado tus sentidos están más afinados y controlados que antes, el haberte quedado privado de magia por este periodo y los resultados de ello no son cuestionables, pero intentar tomar algo que está más haya de tus propios límites es imprudente lo mires por donde lo mires]** -

Era como su padre decía, sin magia estaba relativamente indefenso, incluso con ambas espadas mágicas, un pequeño error y podría quedar frente a una situación peligrosa.

-Estaré bien enfrentar este tipo de situaciones será beneficioso, sé que piensas que si es en un ambiente controlado las cosas serán seguras, pero en cuanto enfrente a esos enemigos, los dragon Breakers o a cualquiera de sus lacayos…-la mirada de Issei era una que Ddraig conocía bastante bien.

Él ya estaba mentalmente preparado para afrontar el reto, sin embargo carecía de experiencia en combate real y la lucha contra Sabertooh no cuenta del todo, ya que en ningún momento hubo la intención de matar al contrario, cosa que de hecho tendrá que darse cuando luche contra los dragon Breakers.

Y es más incluso contra David, aunque leve, el solo estaba jugando con el sin embargo cuando mostro un poder cercano al castaño este libero una ligera intensión asesina, pero de que estaba seguro de que él le mataría sin dudas, estaba seguro.

Por lo que tener luchas en las cuales matar a su enemigo era necesarias para prepararle.

- **[Aunque no puedo refutar ello, Issei estás seguro que estas mentalmente preparado para cegar vidas, el asesinar a otros no es algo como cazar o pescar, tu deberás de matarlos…entiendes eso]** -

Por un momento el adolescente quedo callado.

Pensando en ello, cegar la vida de otro ser humano, una existencia que el mismo fue alguna vez en el pasado distante.

-De alguna manera esa idea, no me aterra…algo me dice que matar no será tan diferente de respirar…no, estoy seguro que llegado el momento puedo hacerlo…sé que puedo padre…-

Las palabras del rubio, aunque fueron dichas con duda, tenían una base sumamente firme.

En su dimensión de origen, Hyoudou Issei asesino a una incontable cantidad de enemigos durante la lucha contra la brigada del caos y Rizebim, demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, dragones, hombres lobo, vampiros, cegadores, dragones oscuros e incluso humanos.

Ddraig estaba nuevamente en un predicamento incluso si sus recuerdos fueron borrados, tal parecía que sensaciones aún se mantenían incluso, podría decirse que su naturaleza y sentido de la moralidad se han mantenido.

-Matar, de ser necesario, no, creo que lo hare sin dudar si es necesario, si tengo un enemigo delante, lo normal sería eliminarlo no lo crees…soy un dragon después de todo si alguien busca pelea conmigo deliberadamente…-en ese instante, los ojos azules de Issei se rasgaron, igual a los de un dragon.

-A los enemigos los dragones los destruimos…-con esas palabras, de repente sus facciones se pusieron más salvajes, y en la mente del joven dragon inadvertidamente de repente…

Las emociones comenzaron a descontrolarse, su sed de batalla se disparó por las nubes, la violenta sed de pelea fue tal que incluso Jagal fue alcanzado y este a su vez, fue contagiado por ella, aumentando la velocidad a la que iban.

Tal parece que haber recordado aquella sensación al pelear en su antiguo mundo, había inesperadamente despertar el sentido de salvajismo de los dragones, cuando se miden ante una situación u oponente de cuidado, cosa que no había pasado hasta ahora.

- _ **[Ciertamente se ha ido a lo salvaje no esperaba esto…pero en serio como es que tan solo tocar vagamente un asunto como matar despertó en el esto….]**_ -

- _ **[Quizás sea debido a mi Ddraig…]**_ -respondiendo a su propio pensamiento, apareció a un lado de el en el inmenso espacio dentro de la Boosted Gear, era Thanatos el otro dragon emperador.

- _ **[Ha pasado varios días desde que hablamos viejo amigo…pero debido a ti…a que exactamente te refieres…]**_ -Ddraig que no entendía bien la repentina aparición de Thanatos.

- _ **[He estado reparando al igual que tú los meridianos y circuitos mágicos de este chico, con el fin de curarle y hacer que estuviese preparado para cualquier eventualidad posible…]**_ -cuando Thanatos explico esto Ddraig asintió, él ha estado realizando la misma tarea de hecho, lo hacía durante el día, pero no llegaba a entender, si era por la propia capacidad curativa de Issei que la misma cantidad de daño, era recuperada también por la noche.

- _ **[Es como piensas viejo amigo he sido yo quien curaba su cuerpo lentamente por la noche…ciertamente a pesar de ser un dragon su cuerpo aún no estaba listo para aquella evolución, pero de alguna manera solo termino con estos temporalmente inservibles…]**_ -las palabras de Thanatos eran como una burla, sin embargo tenían tranquilidad al saber que solo fue un susto y que el precio a pagar fue sumamente sutil, al menos esta vez.

- _ **[Eso explica ello, pero porque exactamente tiene que ver contigo, es lo que no entiendo]**_ -cuando Ddraig hizo esa pregunta.

- _ **[Es simple Ddraig, mi poder de oscuridad, mi poder dragon están influyendo más de lo esperado en Issei, la naturaleza dragon del cachorro…está aumentando constantemente]**_ -cuando Ddraig escucho eso, se preocupó, si bien en su anterior mundo la naturaleza dragon de Hyoudou Issei era más alta que la de cualquier otro humano con un Sacred Gear de tipo dragon, este pocas veces se dejó llevar por esta.

Sin embargo había sido fuertemente influenciado por esta al revivir en este mundo con un nuevo cuerpo dragon, aun asi, los dioses dragones y el mismo Ddraig, sellaron la mayor parte de la naturaleza dragon de su cuerpo para permitirle a él crecer lo más humanamente posible, con el fin de que su determinación y valor vuelvan naturalmente a su mente.

- _ **[Esperaba que solo fuese mi imaginación, aún es demasiado joven para controlar sus impulsos de ser asi…]**_ -la preocupación era más que obvia en el tono del dragon rojo, pues los dragones son competitivos por naturaleza.

- _ **[Sera un problema, y es más, ejerciendo el poder de dos dragones al mismo tiempo el tuyo y el mío, ha hecho que su naturaleza se muestre aún más el poder del dragon emperador rojo que lo duplica y el poder del dragon emperador negro sobre la oscuridad…]**_ -

Fue ahí que ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión…

Si este desarrollo continuaba, Issei podría terminar convirtiéndose en una existencia violenta que solo tendría pensamiento para la batalla, ahogándose en un frenesí de destrucción que le harían tergiversar su camino y volverse un ente que destruiría este mundo.

El tener el pensamiento de que aquel que debía de llevar esperanza trajera destrucción, era un pensamiento que ninguno de los dos emperadores quería.

Pero estando en sus condiciones que era exactamente lo que ellos debían de hacer que…

Que podría calmar o controlar esa incontrolable naturaleza que surgía del dragon de Issei…

¿Que?

Grooooouuugh

Casi como si fuese un llamado, un sonido como el rugir de una criatura se escuchó, y frenando su carrera…

Jagal se detuvo, tanto Ddraig como Thanatos escucharon eso incluso en la mente del joven dragon, por lo que estaban alertas…

Las miradas de Issei y Jagal eran severas, ambos estaban listos para mostrar sus colmillos en cualquier momento…

Pero que había sido ese rugir…

-Jagal…-

Grrrr—Casi como respondiendo al llamado de su dueño…

-Es hora de un bocadillo, la verdad tengo hambre-casi al instante, abandonando por completo su furiosa y casi salvaje expresión, a él vuelve su acostumbrado rostro calmado y tranquilo, mientras despreocupadamente de una mochila en la montura de Jagal saca dos envolturas de servilletas blancas.

Desenvolvió uno y se lo alcanzo a Jagal, el cual gustoso comenzó a mordisquear y luego tragar, por su parte Issei…

MORDER—MASTICAR—TRAGAR—

Repitiendo aquello un par de veces hasta que termino su sándwich. Terminado eso, saco una cantimplora de atrás y quitando el tapón dio un largo sorbo de agua, luego bajo este y dejando que caiga el agua permitió a Jagal beber también. Con sus estómagos ligeramente digiriendo algo y llenos de agua…

-Listo, continuemos Jagal hay que apresurarnos, tengo que desquitarme vamos-por un momento fue tranquilo, pero mientras continuaba hablando, su salvajismo regreso y lo mismo ocurrió con el jaguar negro…

Pero mientras tanto en el Boosted Gear, o más bien el Infity Boosted Gear…

- **[Ddraig… ¿viste eso?]** -la voz de Thanatos era vacío, casi como si hubiese perdido la fe en el mañana, o quizás en sí mismo.

Y silenciosamente mirando a su compañero, mientras por su parte el gran dragon emperador rojo tenía una expresión vacía, aun parecía estarle dedicando una mirada de comprensión a su antiguo compañero emperador.

El mismo se había rendido en su anterior mundo en intentar comprender el pensamiento continuo de su compañero y ahora hijo…

Pero había fracasado en ello…

- **[Thanatos…descuida, te llegas a acostumbrar a que cosas como estas pasen…]** -su rostro a pesar de sus reptilianas facciones…

Parecía vacíamente rendido…

Ambos emperadores estaban preocupados por el desarrollo de la naturaleza salvaje de Issei, sin embargo el parece inconscientemente haberla controlado…

Su preocupación fue en vano.

Y nuevamente en la mente de Ddraig un pensamiento apareció…

- _ **[Con este es el tercer emperador dragon que rompes con solo tu actuar…la existencia Issei Hyoudou o Issei Ddraignixr es una existencia dañina mentalmente para los emperadores dragon…]**_ -

Y habiendo retomado la carga hacia aquellos navíos, parecía que ahora la mente de Issei estaba enfocado solo en llegar a ese lugar.

En la mente de Jagal también tenía eso únicamente…

Por lo que la marcha aumento nuevamente.

La distancia pronto se acorto y…

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

El sonido de las explosiones pronto pudo escucharse.

-¡La siguiente, detrás de esa colina a la cima Jagal!-

Corriendo a toda prisa, pronto llegaron a la cima, viendo entonces ahí lo que el mismo había escuchado, una caravana de finos carruajes, siendo perseguida por varios de aquellos lagartos parecidos a dinosaurios.

-Papá, dame la máscara de dragon-acomodándose su capucha, no dejando que nada de su largo cabello quedase fuera, mientras una máscara era trazada sobre su rostro.

Y detrás de ellos el gran navío de más de cincuenta metros.

-Ahí está, vamos Jagal, hora de devolverle el favor a Álvarez…-con ese pensamiento, Issei sujeta las riendas y ordena a Jagal ir en una carga desde el flaco derecho-Jagal dejo la dirección a ti amigo, vamos por ellos, los aplastaremos-

Desenvainando de inmediato ambas espadas.

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Roaaaaaaaaargh

Con aquel rugido dado al aire, el leopardo negro del desierto, aumentaba la velocidad hacia el grupo de lagartos de dos patas.

-¡Adelante!-

Con ese grito de guerra, y con el potente salto de Jagal cayeron entre el grupo de enemigos como una roca, haciendo que varios de ellos perdieran el equilibrio y tropezaran, cayeran y ocasionaran un gran caos en la formación enemiga.

Quienes solo miraron al causante de esto.

Montado en una bestia de carácter imposible, teniendo una capa color azul oscuro, una máscara de aspecto demoniaco cubría su rostro, a la vez que dos hermosas espadas eran empuñadas por él.

…

 **=-POV Hisui-=**

…

-Porque de todos los lugares, porque tuvieron que aparecer justo ahora-era lo que reclamaba uno de los antiguos magos del consejo mágico.

-Quédese tranquilo estamos a un par de kilómetros de la capital Crocus, lo lograremos-quien hablo esta vez fue el conductor del carruaje, un capitán del ejército de Fiore.

Quien diría que después de haber tenido éxito en las negociaciones de paz entre Fiore y los reinos del sur, seriamos atacados por un enemigo desconocido.

De hecho ataques como estos han sido reportados por varios nobles en sus territorios, aunque se mantiene en secreto de la población por los altos mandos, con el fin de evitar que la población entre en un estado de pánico.

Estos ataques han tenido la misma estratagema, ataques pro fuerzas terrestres y aéreas, pero pensar que tendrían un navío como este, además de magos con tal poder destructivo.

-¿Cuánto falta para que entremos en el rango de la magia de comunicación?-pregunte al mago usuario de magia a cargo de la comunicación.

-estamos en rango sin embargo el enemigo se mantiene interfiriendo, nos es imposible hacer un enlace adecuado con la capital-ante su reporto aprieto mis dientes, nuestra caravana solo cuenta con algunos magos, sin embargo, el número de enemigos nos supera tres a uno.

-En esta situación… ¿Qué debería de hacer…?-

La persecución llevaba ya más de media hora, pronto las personas que manejan los carruajes, se quedaran sin magia…

Roaaaaaaaaargh

Y ahí se escucha de repente el fuerte rugido de una bestia, fue uno bastante fuerte, mi carruaje está en el centro, pero asomándome por la ventana, mis ojos se ensanchan pues lo que ha ocurrido es algo que no esperaría ni en mi más salvaje imaginación…

Veo solo un borrón negro moverse entre las filas de lo que parece ser un gran alboroto, solo que exactamente fue eso.

Solo pude escuchar un rugido, y luego de eso un gran alboroto se desato, mirando atrás, algo parece haber detenido su avance, creando caos entre ellos, veo que varios magos que montaban lagartos del desierto ahora están revolcándose en el suelo, asi cómo es que una nube de polvo se ha formado ahí.

-Princesa Hisui la fuerza atacante está en un caos-anunciando aquello era uno de los magos, desde el techo, el al igual que otros diez magos han estado en los techos conjurando barreras protectoras a causa de los

-¿Qué ha sucedido…?-

-Alguien atacado directamente a ellos, es…-

Roaaaaaaaaargh

El rugido nuevamente se da, y mirando hacia haya, ahí en la proa del navío se encuentra de espaldas un leopardo, reconozco a esa bestia, un animal de montura, y sobre él, montándolo sin siquiera molestarse en tomar las riendas de aquella bestia de fuerte temperamento.

Se encuentra alguien empuñando dos espadas, que al ver como la luz es reflejada en ambas espadas no puedo sino dejar mis pensamientos…

Hermosas…

Incluso si solo es la luz del sol que se refleja en ellas, y a la distancia, puedo verlas claramente.

Y dando una leve patada a los costados en su montura, el leopardo se lanza hacia la cubierta del navío.

A partir de aquí solo alcanzo a ver varios destellos de colores, indicando que la magia está siendo usada.

-¡No miren atrás, continúen con el avance, faltan 20 kilómetros para la capital!-

Con esa declaración la velocidad de la caravana aumenta aún más.

-La interferencia se ha ido el primer mensaje ha sido tomado, están enviando un contingente-ese aviso no hace sino aliviarme, pero, algo no me cuadra aun, como es que sabían la ruta por la cual regresaríamos, de hecho, se suponía que regresaríamos en dos semanas, aun teníamos que pasar por algunas ciudades a las casas de nobles para advertirles acerca de los tratados y situaciones comerciales con los reinos y países del sur.

Adelantamos los planes desde que había una emergencia que solo es conocida por un puñado de personas en el reino.

Las personas que conocían de nuestros planes reales eran apenas cinco…

Los sospechosos son pocos, pero para que esta fuerza de ataque tenga tales recursos como un navío mágico…

Solo quien en el mundo podría ser…

Pero más importante…quien es la persona montada en aquel leopardo negro…

Roaaaaaaaaargh

El fuerte rugido de la montura de aquella persona vuelve a escucharse, y esta vez viéndola, veo que se encuentra en el mástil mayor, sujetándose con sus garras mientras mira desafiante a todos aquellos piratas del desierto, veo con algo de esfuerzo que quien tiene apuntando sus espadas contra ellos, tiene una máscara negra azulada resaltaba demasiado a través de esos rubios cabellos, un cabello demasiado liso o al menos asi lo veo desde la distancia aunque, con una característica cara, una cara de dragon, era una máscara de dragon y ahora que lo recuerdo…

…

 **POV NORMAL**

… **.**

Issei había arremetido sin miramiento alguno contra ellos, no le importo destrozarles o averiar sus naves solo le interesaba darles una lección y eso hizo.

Roaaaaaaaaargh

-No me importa si son de un imperio o del reino de los cielos me provocaron y ahora lo pagaran ustedes imperio de Álvarez-exclamo desde el mástil mayor alzando en lo alto su katana mientras estaba montado en Jagal.

Y de inmediato el rubio saltaba de la espalda de Jagal cayendo sobre la cubierta.

-Sometan al intruso de inmediato-ordeno alguien quien parecía ser el que estaba a cargo en cubierta.

Y a su orden a pesar de estar vestidos como ladrones, se organizaron de inmediato, casi como si todo estuviese entrenado, demasiado bien preparados y disciplinados para ser simplemente bandidos.

-¡A por el!-

-¡No le dejen escapar!-

-¡Una cerveza a quien le mate!-

-¡Maldito mocoso!-

Y asi una serie de declaraciones pudo recoger con sus oídos, y de inmediato, al ver cómo es que varias hojas de espadas y lanzas caían sobre.

-Si eso es lo que quieren-sonriendo divertido.

SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH

CHIN-CHIN-CHIN-CHIN

CRICK-CRICK

Convirtiéndose en un tornado mientras giraba con ambas espadas, destruyo todas las cuchillas que amenazaban con empalarlo y al final nada logro golpearle.

Mientras miraba a sus enemigos que escuchaban con ojos abiertos de par en par, a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, como es que todas sus armas habían sido destruidas como si estuvieran hechas de cristal.

Y luego…

-Mi turno….-y llevando su mano izquierda hacia atrás, la katana que había acumulado cierta cantidad de poder, fue traída hacia adelante realizando un ataque en horizontal.

- _ **¡Absolute Void!**_ -desatándose una fuerte presión de aire que mando a volar a todos fuera de la cubierta. Fue un furioso vendaval, creado a partir de poder mágico acumulado en la katana.

Quedando en cubierta únicamente el.

RING

Dando de inmediato la vuelta hacia un lado, esquivando por los pelos un cuchillo arrojadizo y luego.

FIUSH-FIUSH-FIUSH-FIUSH-FIUSH-FIUSH-FIUSH-FIUSH-FIUSH

Escuchando esta vez como varios de ellos cortaban el aire.

SHING-CLANK-SHING-CLANK-SHING-CLANK

Moviendo hábilmente sus espadas, desvió todos y cada uno de ellos, eran cuchillos cortos, diseño sencillo, aunque en la parte de la hoja tenían cierto grabado que dejo sorprendido a Issei.

-…un dragon…-murmuro algo confundido.

Era un grabado sencillo, pero claramente tenía la forma de un dragon.

-Fufufufu, pequeño enmascarado, eres verdaderamente hábil, quien lo diría, no evitar sino desviar todos mis cuchillos, en serio eres hábil-era la voz de una mujer, una joven mujer.

RRRRgggrrrr

Siguiendo los gruñidos de Jagal, Issei dirigió su mirada hacia esa dirección y un aroma peculiar llego a su nariz…

- _ **[¡Contén el aliento hay veneno en el aire!]**_ -ante el aviso de su padre, de inmediato contuvo el aliento y monto en Jagal y le insto a saltar hacia el mástil mayor subiendo.

-Ooooh percibiste el veneno de mis cuchillos en serio nada mal por lo general nadie lo siente hasta que es muy tarde-dijo divertida, esta vez, se mostró, una chica, de unos 17 o 18, era más alta que Issei por una cabeza, cabello negro azabache, tenía puesto un parche en el ojo izquierdo, mientras que el otro ojo era de un rojo cristalino, como un rubí.

Una hermosa figura que cautivaría al viejo Issei, cubierta por un abrigo de pirata rojo con detalles dorados, un top negro y shorts cortos del mismo color, su cabello estaba acomodado en dos coletas, con adornos simulando cuernos. Guantes largos que llegaban hasta los codos, y en la mano izquierda lo que parecía ser un grillete con 20 centímetros de cadena.

Ella le miraba con una sonrisa, aunque, ya Issei había encontrado el aroma, una que le daría problemas.

-Papá…ella es…-

- _ **[Si, asi es…esa chica es…un dragon Slayer y una que no se queda atrás de David…Issei ten cuidado]**_ -con la confirmación y advertencia de su padre Issei apretaba el agarre sobre sus espadas…

-Jeh, supongo que nada va como esperas, quien diría que me encontraría tan pronto…mi revancha…aunque no es David…un nuevo dragon Slayer…esto será divertido-murmuro mientras miraba a través de la máscara a la chica.

Una novena dragon Slayer se encuentra con Issei mientras se dirigen a la capital, con la sospecha de un intento de asesinato y tras de él las dudas de su compañeros el escenario de una caótica batalla que tendrá lugar tanto en las sombras del reino como en su delante se prepara.

.

Este es el mapa con el cual me estoy guiando para ubicarme, habrá que hacer algunos ajustes pero nada que no tenga arreglo y bueno hola a todos, sé que esperaban antes esta historia pero como he explicado arriba no he podido por esos motivos y bueno también nuevamente quiera disculparme con ustedes lectores les he estado fallando bastante estos últimos meses en serio lo siento pero ya no se diga más he vuelto y no se preocupen ya está casi terminado el nuevo cap de mis dos historias principales y me estaré poniendo más activo, no se preocupen y nuevamente lo siento, responderles a los comentarios de todos asi que sin cuidado y gracias por la larga paciencia.


End file.
